A psychologist in the army
by Angel Emille
Summary: What should I say here? I am Miles Stone, a psychologist. I... kinda ended up joining an army. Once I saw the kind of people that could have my help there, well, I just had to. I though I was only going to mentor some colorful fellows and support them during fights, but my role in there took a turn for the... better? I mean, I gave up my sanity for them. It better be worth it!
1. Chapter 1: A psychologist in the army

**A psychologist in the army**

Probably you don't know who I am. That's why I'll introduce myself. I'm Miles Stone. It happens to me in these occasions that people notice my name is similar to 'milestone', leading them to trying to make a joke out of it for being friendly, or they just don't consider it important, choosing to be cautious until someone else makes the appointment or until they get to see if my reaction was worth the comment.

It's not like what I'm about to tell you, readers, has much to do with my name, but as it is funny, I wanted to point it out… you know… to seem friendly.

Other thing quite important that you should know about me is my profession. I'm a psychologist. Folks don't know what I mean with that, given they only know the stereotype, so they nod and wait for me to continue explaining.

Being a psychologist is… special. Being a construction worker is special as well, for I wouldn't know how to start a building, but the matter is that we psychologists don't work with bricks. We study people and their conducts. Within us there are lazy sloths that prefer to take advantage of the stereotype of psychologist to have an easy and remunerated job, but that kind of people only contributes to make us look like useless dummies.

Why did I choose this career? Mainly to discover myself. There were many things I already knew, but in an unpronounceable way: I understood it, but I wasn't able to express it. That's what I wanted from psychology. That and… other reasons. Personal ones. It's a long story, that one...

And after this endless bore, poorly rewarding, I thank you for surviving this long. For it is here where I'll tell you why I ended in an army full with soldiers who fought for… well, telling you as much would mean breaking my confidence contract, but I'll trust that being slightly unclear about it will do the trick!

As you know, the continent is at war. Nohr versus Hoshido. A kingdom of glory-thirsty knights against a pacifist samurai nation. The way I described it may make us nohrians look bad, but not all in Nohr are like that. I thought it was pretty obvious, but not that many hoshidans were ready to accept that. Actually, that gave me plenty problems in my previous travel…

And you'll wonder 'why is a psychologist such as myself in a story like this?'. It's not very frequent to find within lines of knights, dark mages, guardians and swordsmen, a man of letters like me. But, luckily, my brightness -the little I have, that is- was able to win enough time for my saviors to find me. Only did I know what I was stepping into…

* * *

I hadn't had good businesses lately, really. My clients kept refusing to pay me, saying I didn't help them. How I'm I supposed to help some murderous morons to find love? If they didn't find the feeling of taking someone's life so pleasant, maybe not all women would find them that repulsive. It's lamentable that their lifestyle forced them to refuse admitting their soft hidden nature. I mean, they really wanted some love, didn't they?

But, of course, that's not something one can speak up and get away with it. Since those wrongdoers arrived to Septembria, the town hasn't been the same. _The loud kick_ 's nice atmosphere disappeared. Were I a warrior, I'd fight. And I'd die. It sucks to be a coward like me who prefers not to meet his end, but I think you'll understand me…

The thing is that those two misters that hired me for fun at first, to find true love later, and then to dump me fill with hatred, spoke bad of me to their boss. If I had been given a chance, maybe I could have helped them out a bit, but since their 'buddies' would afterward remember them how to behave in their 'domains', my efforts would be for naught.

 _The precocious_ had a terrible reputation even within outlaws. And their leader… oh, that man doesn't deserve to live, for it would be imposible to mend his ways. But, who am I to speak about justice? I'll let the soldiers make him pay for his violations, robberies and brutal murders, for I have enough bearing with my cowardice… and weakness… Besides, when I said that it was impossible for him to mend his ways, I really meant it. He has a great criminal record: even if he had a change of heart, I'm afraid society wouldn't accept him back. He has no choice but to stick to the path he followed. …

Truth is I don't know if what happened was for good or bad, but I apreciated that something changed in that hell. I'd prefer to die or to be freed rather than being under their yoke forever.

The day Freken Badbeard, _The precocious_ 's leader came for my life… well, I'll show you why I myself am a narrator:

"Where is that fuckingstone?!" Cursed the big man, asking for me. I've heard worse ways of insulting me, and that one was not particularly creative. Freken grabbed the short barman from his shirt's neck. That man had been so nice to let me pay my lodging at a later time, given my recent bad businesses. The bandit shook the barman unpleasantly, forcing him to answer.

The poor man winced in my direction with sad eyes. I sighed from my corner of the room, noticing how everyone set their eyes on me. I wasn't going to blame him, given the circumstances. What was the nice barman going to do? Keep quiet and die for me? No, thanks. I don't want that burden on my conscience, especially after being so genteelly treated by him.

I shrinked where I was, feeling the fear burying its claws deeper into my heart with each step Freken took. I hoped my white long-sleeved shirt and pale grey vest hid my back properly, but I tightened my cloak over my shoulders. I wouldn't enjoy it if he found out a secret of mine.

"So you're that psychologist my guys are complaining about, huh?" He roared to my face, shortening distances between us so much that I thought his spit would fall onto my wine. I slid the glass aside, rising my eyes to set them on his nasal septum. He head-butted me, then grabbed me from my clothes and lifted me over everyone.

I felt sick from the bump, but since the situation was so demanding, I urged to answer.

"It is I, mister Freken. It's a pleasure to meet you." I slowly nodded, offering a handshake. I knew what I was doing. It was a sacrifice to buy time. 'Time for what?' You'll ask me. Well, it's never too late to desire miracles, because if I just ran away as my legs begged me, the bandits would pick on the others, and, again, I don't want that over my conscience.

As I thought, I felt I was going to end one-armed after being squished by that beast, but I did my best to hide my pain -I was particuarlly skilled at that-. Just for the record, I don't think that's how handshakes are meant to be done, despite your strength.

"Oh, he knows how to receive blows. Nicely done, psychologist!" He congratulated me by punching my stomach. With the blow, he threw me to the wall and I loudly fell on the chair I used to be sitting on, breaking a pair of its legs in the process.

"Oh, please, I'm not worthy of such praises." I replied, coughing. "I only know that if I show weakness, you'd try to injure me as much as needed so that my face swaps into an even more affected expression." I've already been through that, so I know. "If I pretend to be as tough as I can, hey, maybe I survive this." I smiled, speaking as swiftly and fast as I could.

If he understood all my tongue-twister, good, for that'd buy me the time it takes him to process it, notice he doesn't get it, and give up trying; and if he had no problems with it, well, maybe he toys around a little bit longer, trying to see how many tricks I can pull before he ends me.

"Mmm… you're a smarty, mister psychologist. There's a riddle I never solved. Maybe you can lend me a hand." He said nicely, grabbing me by the neck and bumping me on the table. I contained my laugher, for I found his joke funny. _A hand_. He wasn't smiling, so I assumed he didn't do it on purpose. Dull…

"If my supposed intellect can satisfy you, I beg you to try me." I said a little harshly. My morality was beginning to weaken, since kissing his ass was ruining the following of my principles. But I had to protect my life at all costs, and I was determined to reach such extremes. I have been forced to do... much worse. Forget I said anything.

A noise was heard outside, followed by the leaving of some of the bandits that accompanied us, wielding their clubs. In my heart, a hope was born, but as soon I heard their mocking laughs, it withered out.

"What animal walks first with four legs, then with two, and ends with none?" He asked me with a terrible grin on his dumb face. Sadly, I knew the answer. Or, at least, I knew the answer to the original riddle. It seems Freken was so sadistic he even twisted the riddle to announce me he was going to break my legs.

"A butterfly?" I asked, knowing I wasn´t correct. At least, Freken took a little time, trying to recall how butterflies walked. I had to contain my giggles, for his puzzled expression was priceless. It was just too hilarious! Never mind that, I had to react, or else I would be done for.

I tried to struggle free, but his hand was tightly gripping me. I kicked him as hard as I could in his stomach, but the big guy only felt tingles. I changed my plan to stand on him and break free by streching my legs all I could, but the outlow decided he had had enough playing around. He draw a heavy-looking grey sword, placing it over my tights, as if he wanted me mess me up by informing of my imminent fate. I played desperate, which was easy, actually, but I was ready to tuck my body into a ball to avoid the blade. I wouldn't be giving up on my legs that easily, and I had a lot of tricks up my sleeve to pull before perishing. How do you think a weakling such as myself has survived this long?

A sudden explosion blasted the door into pieces, throwing splinter to the beast that was preparing to mutilate me. From the dust cloud, a pair of men made their way in. One was white-haired and had red eyes, while the other was blonde with a sumptuous dark armor. I would have gawked at their incredible appearance, but I couldn't take my eyes off Freken's blade. The white-haired guy raised a very nice looking golden sword, pointing at my aggressor.

"Surrender. You have nowhere to run." He warned, ready for combat. Behind them, a bunch of soldiers fought Freken's minions, which finally lost to a very cool grey haired cavalier, a young blue haired lady with a perturbing face, supervised by a handsome swordsman guy, eh, that was… um… dancing?

Freken grabbed me from the neck and put me between them as a way to save his ass. The blonde that kept silent brought his hand to his grimoire while sighing. His tome began sparkling purple shades, almost as though something was going to come out from its pages. Moments after, a tree grew under us, separating me from the bandit. Freken was painfully trapped between the branches, while I fell on a fluffy bed of leaves.

When I opened my eyes again, I painfully watched as the blonde mage stabbed the outlaw in the chest with a gelid sword, causing him to shriek a deadly scream. And that was my last memory from when I met them. Yeah, it's embarrassing, but combining the pain in my hand, tummy and back, while seeing Freken getting killed, took my consciousness away. Not because I haven't seen anyone get killed before, which I sadly have, but because the last time I did… well, I wished it was me who had died. It brought back some horrible memories, and to seal them away, I shut myself down as a mean to scape.

* * *

 **Oh, hey. So you happened to have a go with this fanfic. Well, let me tell you something. It is my believe fanfics are short, frequent and fast-paced. If you believe I am right, then do not consider this as a fanfic. You see, I tend to dwell into the character's minds a lot. I don't make that many time-skips either. When I write, I try to capture the reality of things. I said 'try', because rating my success is not something only I can do (not refering to the reviews or anything).**

 **But yeah. If you're interested in a story that goes beyond what is told or shown in the game, maybe you find this one of your liking. I must warn you that I am not a natural English speaker, so I must too apologize in advance for any eyes-stabbing grammatical mistakes that you find.**

 **What else is there to say...? Oh! Right. This story is actually the translation of the original version. Yeah. I kinda liked it so much that I thought it would be a waste not to translate it, and since I like writing so much, why not? Heheh!**

 **Anyway, I hope this is the start of something you like, and if it isn't, then don't waste any more of your time. I'm a little concerned that this introduction scares people off, but hey, I may be the writer, but things went the way they had to. It's not like I'm going to beat the hell out of my OC in every chapter, mind you! *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	2. Chapter 2: Half-full, half-empty

**Half-full, half-empty**

When I regained consciousness, I opened my eyes widely. I noticed I had my clothes on, so I hadn´t been stolen. Then I reincorporated on the bed I was. It was a simple room, with some classic wooden furniture. My bed was made of straws, pleasant if you ask me. Next to me rested a young girl with blond fluffy twin-tails. She wore a black dress under a white vest made of light iron plates, ending in a pink ornamented skirt. She had a pink ribbon on her chest, as well as two smaller ones to each of her ponytails.

"Where am I?" I asked stiffly. I really hoped I didn't jump out of the frying pan and into the fire. Although it was hard for me to figurate a fire worse that the pan named _The precocious_ , my 'saviors' beat them.

"You've finally awoken! Hurray!" The girl said while grabbing my hand. She had this bright expression, which could enlighten you with just a smile. Nevertheless, she was a bit pale, like if she had just recovered from an illness. I tried to back off on instinct, overwhelmed by her closeness, but seeing the joy in her eyes made me surrender to her honesty.

"My name is Elise! What's yours?" She asked sitting properly on the chair next to the bed, unable to contain her excitement. I examined once again the room, trying to spot someone watching us, as would be reasonable, but to no avail.

"M-Miles… Miles Stone." I introduced myself, intimidated by her joyful spirit.

"Like 'Milestone'? That's awesome! I wished my name meant something…" She grumbled crossing her arms with what seemed envy. I already liked her.

"E-Elise is a nice name. One… that rings a bell…" I ended up noticing. The blonde smiled at me silently, giving me the time to draw my conclusions. Before I reached one, the door opened to let the white-haired boy that saved me in. His hair was a bunch longer than mine, and he had this long fringe falling over the side of his face, while the others were held on his spiky ear.

I didn't notice before the clothes he wore due to the intensity of the moment, and, truth be told, it was no ordinary outfit. Where were his shoes? And… what is it supposed to be made of… that gray plated armor o his…? The only thing I was familiar with was his black cape.

"I see you're up already. Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Asked the barefooted while approaching us. He looked older than Elise, but I had yet to hear their ages.

"What are you saying? It was me who treated him!" Groaned the blonde, standing up and swelling her cheeks. How cute. That made the newcomer laugh while petting Elise's head. He devoted me an asking look discreetly, yet waiting for my response.

I averted my gaze for some seconds. I had not met that many red-eyed people, and spiky ears weren't that common either. I stretched out a little, checking that everything was as it should. Strangely, my hand didn't hurt.

"As healthy as an ox." I recognized, gazing at the ceiling. We were in some kind of fortress, maybe. But what got me was the new tonality the sky had over the stone-made window.

"That's wonderful." The white-haired smiled, following me with his eyes while I got up to gaze through the window. We were indeed in a bastion. There were tent shops close to the main building, as well as a great statue of the dawn dragon in the distance. If I had to describe the place with one word, I'd say: Nohr.

"Where are we?" I asked again, turning to my saviors, and, as it seemed, kidnappers. Was my stuff there with me or was it back in Septembria?

"Corrin, you haven't explained him anything yet?" Elise said amazed.

"Eh… I had no chance, and I didn't find appropriate to just leave him there while he couldn't pay his own room in the tavern." He excused himself. That comment bothered me a bit, since it's not like wealth was that common. Talking about money, I finally remembered where I had heard Elise's name before.

"It's no matter. I thank you for saving me, um… your supreme hignesses? It's the first time I deal with high sphered people, so, how should I treat you?" I asked, turning backwards and sitting on the sill. Elise laughed with the way I referred to them.

"Just be yourself." The blonde smiled at me, getting closer. If it weren't because there was the void behind me, I would have thrown myself away to get my space. She was too bright for what I was used to. Corrin laughed again, probably because of the face I made.

Well, it seemed they weren't that strict… but… was that the same with Leo? He gave me the chills. Although he saved me from the bandit, I couldn't see a reaction from him while he stabbed Freken. He had to be used with it… ugh…

"As vivacious as always, little sister." Corrin commented, smiling. Elise jumped on the place, with the pride of whom is praised. "I have yet to hear your name, mister." He told me, giving me a friendly look.

"I'm mister milestone." I joked, making Elise laugh again. Corrin blinked twice, puzzled.

"Do names like that really exist?" He asked his sister, pointing a finger at me.

"No, you silly. His name is Miles Stone." Corrected the princess, dancing around his brother. I was tempted to join her. "Even though you didn't get to leave your fortress, how was anyone going to be named like that?"

"And, if I may ask… who are you, mister Corrin? I believed I knew all the nohrian royal's names, but yours is not within them." I mentioned, standing up to stretch my legs. I still ignored where I was, but I'd find it out sooner or later.

That question buried the spiky-eared boy in silence. It seems that was a sensitive subject. What could it be about?

"Corrin isn't our blood brother. He was hoshidan, but father kidnapped him when he had little conscience. Since then he's been a true brother to all of us." She told me, warmly hugging Corrin.

I screwed up. How did I end up finding such a drama like that out? Do they really tell that kind of things that easily? I didn't think it was plausible. I let loose a sigh, at a loss for words.

"Eh… I'm sorry… I asked. It must be… tough." But then I had an idea, which reflected in my energized body. "Now that I think about it, I'm a psychologist! Do you want to talk about it? I am at your service." I offered, excited. I didn't know the mess I was getting myself into, but I owed him that much. He was my savior. Well, he and Leo, but I wouldn't let that other part be known that easily.

"For real? Woah, you're the first psychologist I've ever met!" Elise jumped with surprise, observing me like I wasn't even human. Corrin waited reflexive silence. Of course, that was no light-hearted matter he would speak with a total stranger. I understood that much.

"It'd make me good to talk about this with someone. And even though Azura knows better than anyone what I'm going through, I'd really appreciate some other point of view." Corrin sentenced, sitting on a chest big enough as to serve as a seat.

Elise looked at him with a sad face. She knew what he meant, but also knew that it was out of her power to help him, despite all she cared for him. It had to be hard for her too. What was I going to hear?

"Wait… are you really okay with telling me? I mean, you've just met me. Are you sure?" I inquired him. It was unlucky to find such a trusting boy. What a rarity he was. But it was somewhat pleasant. Nonetheless, it made worry for him.

"Of course. I choose to trust you, because if I doubted everyone, I wouldn't be able to achieve anything, now would I?" He naively replied with a tired sigh.

"I'll leave you guys alone. I'll go inform your awakening, Miles. I trust my brother to your care." She told me with a rather distracted face. I tried to wave my hand at her, but she closed before I could meet her eyes.

The silence extended for a while, decorated by the slight echo produced by the door. I took the chair where Elise waited while I slept, and brought it close to Corrin. I sat before him, moving my neck, for what was to come would require of a pleasant posture. I knew from experience there were few which lasted long before stiffing your muscles.

"What's it about?" I started, crossing my hands and resting my elbows over my knees. Corrin raised his gaze to the ceiling, with difficulties to find the words. It's okay. It's not that easy to begin anything, regardless of the nature of it.

"My siblings of Nohr aren't blood related to me, but I've always considered them my family. That didn't change when I knew the truth, and it won't do as long as I live." He finally began. "But I had another family back in Hoshido. It could have been any, but I happened to be a member of the hoshidan royalty as well." That was… um… a very curious coincidence. And a big drama, being these two nations at war.

"When I was kidnapped in an ambush that took the hoshidan king's life, I was taken to a bastion where I stayed until just a few weeks. When I finally proved my worth by training with my brother Xander, my 'father' entrusted me with a quest. I, with the help of a maid I consider my family, and Gunter, who is the most parent-like figure I've ever had, went to check the state of an abandoned fortress, near the Bottomless Canyon. A lot of things happened then. A father's subordinate started a fight with the hoshidans, reinforcements arrived for both sides… Gunter and I retreated first, but then he was thrown into the canyon by Hans." His voice began to crack under the pressure of the bad memories. That must have been tough indeed.

"He said he was following father's orders. I ended falling too, somehow, but Lilith, another servant that spent a lot of her life with us, revealed her true form as a dragon and brought me to this realm. Here time flows differently from the real world." Well, that answered to one question. Um… what else was on the list? Who was Lilith? A d-dragon? And what's with the time flowing differently? And what is a realm?

"After I wept for the dead… I was captured by the hoshidans. Kaze, a ninja who I fought to show my fighting skills to father, recognized me. He took me with my family in Hoshido, where the truth was revealed to me. I met my mother, and I started remembering. But when everything was going nicely, the sword Garon gave me exploded, taken away many innocents' lives, including my mothers." Oh, my… this is way more than I ever expected. Is this some kind of novel or something?

"Enraged, I awakened my dragon form, attacking whoever was near to me. But then I was saved by this girl Azura. She sang a beautiful melody that got through me. You could say she's my counterpart. I was a hoshidan who grew up between nohrians, and she was a nohrian who grew up between hoshidans." He summarized quickly. Poor girl... Corrin hadn't been any more lucky, but he grew up in an isolated fortress. Hoshidans... didn't have a particularly good opinion about us nohrians, so that Azura must had her own share of troubles...

"Then, after the fall of queen Mikoto's protection spell, Nohr attacked. I accompanied my brothers to the battlefield, but there I met my other family. And I was forced to choose a side."

There were many things he didn't say, but that wasn't needed. The hardest part of being a psychologist is not letting your clients to get you, and Corrin was a tough opponent. I could see his pain in his posture, his face, and his eyes. It was hard to endure my heart, but I did what had to be done.

"I chose my siblings from Nohr." He continued, with exhausted voice. "My blood siblings accused me of traitor. Hinoka broke her back to being able to rescue me, and I just turned _my_ back on her… Sakura… she was always so nice to me, even though everyone distrusted me. Takumi… I don't think he'll ever forgive me. When I met him again in a port city, he seemed furious, and I can't blame him. And Ryoma… I couldn't nor even look at his eyes last time." Said Corrin while tightening his jaw.

"I came back to Nohr… for Elise, for Camilla, for Leo and for Xander. But I cannot accept what my 'father' did. He's… monstrous. I follow his orders at the time, avoiding losses at all costs, but at this rate, I'll really have to fight my hoshidan siblings… and I don't want to… I…" He had to stop. He tried to calm himself for a bit, while I silently digested all the information. "I don't get why we have to fight. It's… madness…" The white-haired boy added.

Well, that was his story. What should I do now? What I say may have a real impact of big proportions, so I took my time to think carefully.

"In that moment, there was no correct answer, Corrin, I want you to understand that above anything else." I decided to aim at the potential guilt he felt for his decision. "You chose the family that was in your heart, but by doing so, you left empty the space you made for your other family. I cannot not even imagine what it must feel like. Do you think your hoshidan siblings blame you?" I asked. He told me a little about that before, but I needed further information.

"Sakura and Hinoka are probably confused, but I want to believe they will be able to understand my decision. Takumi… he hates me. After bringing the explosive sword, our mother died, after all. And Ryoma… I don't think he has any opportunity to allow himself to hesitate, as for the new king, he must guide Hoshido in this war, despite how he feels." He exposed briefly. I knew by looking at him that he could continue talking about them, but that wouldn't be beneficial for him. Toying with his wounds could deepen them, and he already seemed fragile as he was.

It was, literally, the first time I faced such a situation. I'm more used to daily problems, small incidents… but, tragedies? I was familiar with such things, but I decided to leave that behind. It had to be hard for him. The easiest way to go through it would be telling him 'you have my support, Corrin', and let him get his own decisions, but I wouldn't be doing better that the lazy sloths I talked you about earlier. Support is needed, but not when it was against one of Corrin's heart's halves. If you choose a side like he did, you would be hurting that part of his mind that yet yearns to accept the other side.

What does Corrin need? A miracle. One that ended the freaking war, stopped our twisted king, and allowed the royals to talk things out like the grown people they are. That way Corrin would be able to stand on his feet. But that would be just too great, wouldn't it?

I noticed the prince gazing at me with tired eyes, tainted with a project of weep. He needed help. He needed that miracle, for only it would be able to satisfy him. I felt trapped. Trapped by the responsibility of helping the protagonist of a story much bigger than I was. I'm just a psychologist, not a bloody savior. Agh… Solutions…

"I'm going to tell what you already know. You want a way to fix everything without fighting your siblings, is that right?" I stated, building time to meditate. He nodded after a while.

"Only thinking about it worries me, since I can't imagine my nohrian siblings going against father." The prince sighed, dejected.

"What is your father like, Corrin?" I suddenly asked. I clearly remember how he was before queen Arete's death, and it always bugged me that such a strong and responsible king sought war. I had missed a lot of his late speeches, but I heard bad things about them.

"He's heartless, cruel and authoritarian. He worships a dragon named Anankos. When deciding what to do with me after returning to Nohr, the dragon told him to send me to placate the Ice tribe rebelion on my own." He shared, exchanging sadness for amazement, yet unable to believe he made it out in one piece. He was not alone, after all.

"Anankos… where was that dragon from again?" I asked to myself, noticing something was odd. Corrin waited for me in silence, while I rubbed my chin.

"Miles, what should I do?" He asked me, falling prey to his pain once again. Yes… What should he do? ... There was no quick way to fix things, and much less in the middle of a war this big. There was too much hate between sides. I couldn't think of anything to suddenly pop a witty comment capable of fixing him. That was normal, for what he needed was not cognitive reorientation.

"You could hire me, for starters." I answered, caressing my blond hair and putting my glasses away to rest my sight. "You need a miracle, Corrin. A miracle worth of tales and songs. But you are bound hand and foot, so it's impossible for you to search for it." I literally didn't know what I was saying anymore, but I wasn't able to stay on the sidelines after what I was told. I wanted to help him, not because he was a prince trapped in a dillema, but because he was a lost boy.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not bothering to hide his confusion.

"I've told you. You want a miracle, and I'm going to find you one. In order to achieve that, I need to stay by your side." I explained. "I'm not a true master helping others. The people normally need a little insight that helps them reorientate their lives, but you need something of bigger proportions. And since I owe you my life, why not returning the favor?" I smiled. He didn't look persuaded. Me either.

"I still don't understand what you mean by finding a miracle? What are you talking about?" Even though he was the same boy that decided to trust me and tell me his life, he was now weakened and sensible. He looked terrified, and the fact that he didn't understand wasn't helping him.

"Today I thought I was going to suffer a slow and painful death, starting by losing my legs. But I fought to win time. I fought to win time… for a miracle to happen. You were that miracle, Corrin. Well, you and your pokerfaced brother." I added in a much less determined voice. "So, trust me. If it exists, I will find you that miracle." I stated firmly, rising both thumbs with a pose I thought to be cool. I really have a deal with words. I was able even to convince myself, let me tell you. *Proud smile*

Corrin kept silent to the point where I felt embarrassed. Worry planted its seed in me. Was he going to reject me? Was it too much? I wouldn't be that surprised, for his expectations of us psychologists may have been higher. We... are not gods, you know? We can't just stop a war to aid someone who suffers from it. I knew much more ways to help him deal with his pain, but I had yet to try fixing the problem at its core before giving up.

That fear of mine disappeared with the view of his smile.

"Miles… you're a weirdo, you knew that?" He said, rubbing his face clean with his wrists.

"Yes, and one proud of it." I smiled back, excited. "Look, what I ask you is not that extraordinary. Just, hang in there, do what you find best. Fight for your principles, and never lose the family you chose. Be loyal to yourself, and do as your heart commands. In the meantime, if you hire me… um… as an army psychologist or alike, I may sniff around until I find the answer." I told him, putting my hand over his shoulder, sharing complicity.

"What answer?" He asked me, heart pounding wildly.

"The one you seek. Come on, Corrin! If I knew it already, this would be too easy, now wouldn't it? And what am I? A prophet?" I laughed, taken by surprise by his sudden amaze. Strangely, he joined me on my joy. I feared he would be dissapointed.

"I'll be counting on you, Miles." Corrin said while grabbing my shoulder with the same hand I saw him wielding his golden sword.

I felt immediately the pressure of expectations, but I had to endure it. I had to be strong for him.

"Sure thing! Just hold on, mister popular." I smiled broader, turning his drama into a comedy. He frowned at the memory of his twisted situation, but watching my dumb face managed to help him avoid losing hope. He has never been alone, that was for sure.

He nodded with new strengths and a determined face.

"Then I'd better find a way to convince my siblings of your worth." He mentioned, guessing Leo's reaction. And if Camilla found out he told his problems to someone besides her, well, it'd be dangerous for that someone.

"Well… about that… I'll entrust you with it." I sighed." I'm not mister eloquent, truth be told." And if you think otherwise, I'll give in that I may have punctual wisdom, but I do not frequent it, and what seems wise to me may just be crazy speech to others. Relativity and stuff.

My humility and low spirit encouraged Corrin to smile, in order to cheer me up. It's a good strategy to bring a smile out from someone. Actually, depressed people use it all the time, but their target isn't anyone but them, in a way to achieve satisfaction and instant gratification through believing they are worth smiling to, while it's just pity induced smiles.

When he left the room, I was once again on my own. Lost in thoughts, all alone, accompanied by the window. From there I was able to spot a stable, where a knight cared after the horses. Suddenly, my attention was robbed by a blue-haired girl flying on a small to medium sized wyvern. I followed her with my eyes, watching how they landed on a birdlike cage built for wyverns, entering through a upper gate.

What kind of parallel universe did I fell into? But, hey, I found something interesting to do. At the very least, I'd be fun and challenging, if not epic and definitive. Corrin was a nice guy trapped between sides. To choose one, he had to reject the other. Someone like him deserves a happy ending. And I will give him one, just you wait. I just really hope there is a miracle for me to find, really. Just the idea of failure was enough to make me tremble.

Why did Garon, king of Nohr, change so much? And since when did he worship Anankos, the dragon from…? Where was that dragon from again? I had to find out the answers to those questions to begin with, and maybe getting to know the people around may help me gather information.

While I was immersed in my reflections, I saw a blond girl waving at me from outside the fortress. I waved back at Elise, happy to see a relatively familiar face. Not everyone there was a total stranger for me. But as the unknown inspire fear, maybe I am excused for feeling anxious. Forgive me. Pretty please?

* * *

 **Now I feel weird. I translated paragraph by paragraph, and I have to say that I added more content. The first time I did this, it wasn't much shorter, but from this version I got a 'better finished' feeling. (Now I wished I was an English speaker. Just imagine the freedom I'd had to express myself. Limits… nowhere to be seen…)**

 **Again, sorry if I** ** _did_** **some mistakes (e.e), but I have to point out that some of the sentences are fine, despite the way they are expressed. I have this odd way of talking, and I improvise things out when I don't know them. All I hope is that you understood almost everything. *Finger-crossing***

 **Support, reviews, feedback… All of those are welcomed, as for I, bid my farewells. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: From this, I own the story, my Miley-moo, some other characters yet to reveal, maybe some twists in personalities, the events that differ from the original one, the ones I literally made up. The base provided by Fire Emblem's creators is theirs, like this fanfic is mine. I don't really know how a disclaimer should be done, so bear with me.**


	3. Chapter 3: The axe behind her back

**The axe behind her back**

That bastion was strangely labyrinthine. If we added my bad orientation on top of those twisty corridors, I ended up at the ladies' bathroom. Luckily for me, I just ran into a pink-haired ponytailed maid after a few steps. She wore a black and white silk uniform, with a pale blue chest brooch. It had high collar, and over her short skirt she wore black leggings up to her knees. When she got up to scold me off with an angered and blushed expression, she tripped over the brush she used to polish the floor.

I didn't laugh. Falling is dangerous, and they hurt more than they always look. In the angle she fell… well, I'm not proud of having my glasses on in that particular moment. It wasn't very gentleman-like. Nevertheless, I chose not to mention that as I helped her to stand up, dressing a worried face as I did. The last thing that girl would like to hear in that embarrassing moment was what I laid my eyes upon.

I would have loved to stay and talk to her, but when she remembered me where we were, I took my leave as fast as I could. I closed the door behind me, and let out a sad sigh. It didn't take long for me to notice the person behind me. She was very remarkable.

The gender roulette that ruled everyone had no mercy, for it happened to be a woman that saw me exiting that forbidden room for males. And she was not an ordinary lady, I must add. My time as a drooling child was long passed, but that woman was too much.

She had long purple hair, with the fringe covering one eye. On her head she had a small dark horned diadem. She wore a black armor that exposed her chest region with elegance… I shouldn't extend my description of her breasts. My image was enough damaged after the bathroom incident, and I don't want you to think badly of me from telling how bulky she was. Things didn't get better after looking down. I imagined it had to be some kind of… outfit? … She was in black underwear, with same colored knee guards, and a weird claw-like ornament on her hips sides. … And such curvy hips… Ahem! Woopsie.

I took my glasses off. I had short-sightedness, and that gift allowed me to escape visual realm when needed. And at that moment, I truly did.

"I'd say 'oh, um, this is not what it looks like', but it'd be troublesome trying to persuade someone who is convinced of the opposite, so, yes, I just left the ladies' bathroom." I admitted, tucking my head. I waited for her answer as a condemned waits his sentence.

"So you are a naughty boy. Which should your punishment be? I wonder." She mentioned, half closing her eyes and crossing her arms under her chest. She then grabbed something from behind her. I didn't manage to identify it clearly, but as soon as I put my glasses on I was able to admit that, that axe, was pretty nice, let me tell you.

"What punishment may be delivered? That's a very good question." I praised, begging to my insides for her to lower the penalty I was going to get. The fact that I got to see the underwear of the maid that was behind the door on my back didn't help me to keep calm, particularly. It made me believe that, whatever the punishment she chose; I'd deserve it, for what that woman believed wasn't that far away from the truth, despite the accidental nature of that unfortunate accident.

"Let's see. A stranger I have never seen exits the women's bathroom in the fortress of our astral realm. I would say you are an intruder." The big breaste- I mean, the charming lady said, swinging her axe in a graceful movement that allowed me to admire its magnificence…

"In that case, what a lame intruder I'd be." I laughed. I covered my mouth immediately, since ridiculing her wasn't going to get me out of that trouble. "I'm Miles Stone. You may have heard of me from Princess Elise… and if not… well, I'd be in a tight situation." I pointed at the bathroom's door. Of all the moments, I chose that one moment to make a joke of mine. The funniest thing was the puzzled gaze she gave me when I started chuckling. It was crystal clear she didn't get my joke about 'toilets' and 'tight situations'.

"On further reflection, I'll accept any punishment you decide to give me. If you didn't get my joke there, I may really deserve that penalty." I sighed lowering my head. It's really sad when you make a joke you really enjoy for no one to understand. Yes! Despite the quality! One does not want a critic. One wants to have good time!

"Miles… Stone? Elise did talk about a 'milestone'. Could she be referring to you?" She wondered, lowering her axe and sliding her eyes through the ceiling. Seeing the small princess was spreading my name with the joke included made me smile.

"She was, em… miss…" I launched the last syllable, turning that into a question to her identity. She looked at me lowering her head, half closing her eyes.

"I don't think I want to let a pervert know my name." She smiled back at me, raising her axe once again. I smiled back to her with high spirit.

"But at least I'm a brave pervert." I corrected her with enthusiasm, getting closer to her and pointing a finger to the air. Then I looked past her, wearing a horrified face. "What is that?"

Truth be told, I didn't think the old trick would work. Maybe my honest nature helped me seem more convincing. I started running away as she turned back. Having a conversation may be a good way to clear things up, you're right, but, isn't it fun to run? And that lady had a handicap when running… you know…

"You! Come back immediately! Miles!" She ordered me. Of course, I refused. I didn't know who she was even though I politely asked, so she was the wrongdoer, despite her reasons being justified. Well, I noted down to apology to that pink-haired maid for seeing her stripped panties. The sooner the better. Maybe I should do it today… Mmm… What about now?

I stopped after turning a corner that led downstairs. I decided to return. When the purple-haired lady raised her axe, waiting to see my horrified expression as revenge, she didn't get it. I didn't come back for her. I saw no murderous intention in her moves, so I just kept going, ignoring her fake swing. Me and pain go way back, and I didn´t really enjoy being baldly threatened.

The good attributed woman froze where she was after I passed by her. The way I humiliated her had to be too much for her to process. She broke angered.

I entered the bath once again. The maid was now cleaning the back showers, so I approached her. She did a little jump of surprise upon noticing me. I was not that stealthy, but I guess it was unexpected to find a guy in the ladies room… twice in less than five minutes.

"Hey, miss. Yes, excuse my new intrusion. I actually saw under your skirt when you tripped, and I prefer to confess. I'm sorry. I didn't tell you before because it would have been even worse." I apologized to the maid, reddening a little bit myself. The purple-haired woman enterer behind me, heated.

"Uh?" The maid said, grabbing her arms and blushing even harder than me. "You… you pervert!" She accused. Between her fingers, ice daggers were created from nothing. She threw at me a bunch, but luck, in the form of misfortune, smiled at me. I tripped over the same brush from before, avoiding the curse of the daggers.

The axe woman that was about to grab my ear managed to move away, but one piece of ice got the fastener that kept her bra up. Her clothes collapsed, and she hurried to sit down to cover herself. I didn't get to know anything about that, of course, because the lady was behind me, and I stood back up facing my back to her. When I noticed the new wave of ice pins, I chose to run away from where I came, without even noticing who was next to me.

After I exited the bath, I was a little bit worried. I thought that purple-haired woman was outside, but it seems I got lucky there. Then I'd be able to keep looking for Corrin or Elise without having to check over my shoulder. […]

The maid never got to throw any more daggers, since she discovered what she did to Princess Camilla. Her blood froze in her veins. Camilla raised her face while covering her breasts, smiling. Felicia bumped her forehead on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, miss Camilla!" Apologized the maid, frightened. She didn't get to know Corrin's sister that well, and what she just did to Camilla was incredibly disastrous.

"It's okay, Felicia." Sighed the princess, covering her chest as she stood up. She knew Corrin hold great care for that maid, so she wouldn't be too hard on her. "But next time, before throwing ice daggers, try to be a little more careful: someone could get hurt, darling." She warned. By the structure of what she said, you could think she referred to herself, but you didn't see her face.

"Yes, ma'am!" She effusively nodded while standing up, understanding what she meant. "Um… that man… got a view of my…" A blushing Felicia tried to explain herself, shaking where she was while grabbing her skirt. She didn't want Camilla to believe she threw daggers every now and then without a reason.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, sweety. I'll show that 'milestone' pervert what's good." She promised with a revengeful face, giving a small hug to the servant. Felicia wasn't sure if to feel happy or worried for that man, for she didn't hate him that much.

By the way, I'm not Miles. I'm the omniscient narrator. We exchanged places with the '[…]' thingy. Miles wanted me to introduce myself in order to let you know who is telling these parts, where he's not present. He's another character, and although he breaks the forth wall, he is yet so limited. So, um, it's a pleasure to meet you, readers. Miles loves this meta-thing I'm just doing, but for the story's sake, this will be the last time we speak. Probably. *Hand gesture*Whatever.

* * *

My steps led me to a tavern of some type. It didn't take me long to get there, and I had to be on the ground floor, so my scape was close to fulfilled by that point. The tavern had to be an attached building, judging by the change in structure. There were three persons together, awaiting for the chef to arrive at the bar. There was a redhead girl with a grumpy face; a… peculiar… chest exposed blonde guy, with dark mage robes; and the last one was familiar, but I didn't get to place him.

When he turned to me with the hope of me being a young pretty lady, I recognized him. He was the dancing man. Disappointed with just discovering me, and not a good-looking lady, he turned back. Then, he intended to tell a witty comment to the woman sitting next to him. They had to be acquaintances, for the redhead stopped him with a sharp 'save your spit', freezing anything that the ladies' man was about to tell.

He played beaten, amused. The blonde started telling a bunch of things I tried to keep up with, but I lost myself at the part where the enkindled souls would spiral around his stand, with a dark twisting… yes, what he was saying. The redhead sighed, taking a swig of her cup, without being able to hide a smile. Maybe it was for her weird friends, maybe for her drink. She'd never commit to the former, shielding herself with the later.

That odd group was to the left of the entrance I crossed, and the ground exit was to my right, not that far away. I felt relieved by the thought of being able to stand under the sky, but now that I had found my way out, I could as well investigate how someone was supposed to get food there.

I approached a small girl that was reading a big rusty book. She had ebony long hair, and she wore an outfit similar to that other dark mage. Instead of his from top to bottom exposed torso, she had her humble chest covered, while a translucent black robe protected her tummy, without hiding it though. And… she was wearing black panties as well, but at least hers were connected to the robe. Both of the dark mages had their legs sheltered with leather plates.

I couldn't believe she was a fighter at such tender age. I'd doubled her age, probably. Oh, and her face was covered with a dark pink veil, and she had an impressive symbol on her forehead.

"Hi there." I greeted, waiting patiently for her answer. She placer her hand between the pages to raise her sight from the words there to attend whoever was disturbing her.

"What is it?" She wearily asked. Well, I disturbed her on her reading, so no big surprise there. I'd try to make it quick. But truth was I didn't really figure what I desired to know. I could ask the whereabouts of Corrin and Elise, since without my belongings I wouldn't be getting anything to eat there. Or I could just ask directly for my stuff.

"Are you going to waste my time like that all day long?" She pressed me, impatient. She didn't have eternity to listening to me. Maybe she did.

"It's nothing, my bad." I sighed, intimidated by her fierce looking. I wasn't going to ask a little girl for money to eat something. That'd be sad. Oh! But I had already done a therapy, and I had yet to get paid! Just some coins though, enough for self-sustaining.

"Actually, do you know where I can find prince Corrin, little miss?" I finally asked, annoying her a little bit longer.

"Youngsters these days…" She muttered, closing her book after placing the feather she used to mark where she left last time. She gazed at me in a way I never expected a child her age to be able. There was maturity in her eyes, but at the same time disapproval. I couldn´t but wonder…

"Corrin is usually in his bedroom, the house on the tree over there." She explained pointing her slender arm to the distance. The ones now tasting a dish of pasta turned back to attend our little fuss. I guessed when referring to that shady girl, anything that could be heard from the other side of the room would be considered a fuss.

"I'm very grateful, thanks." I smiled at her, slightly lowering my head. The girl returned to her seat, resuming her reading in bad mood. I thought children were far more sympathetic. That girl probably maturated way too fast, and now had this old-lady complex. It wouldn't be the first time I see such a case.

"Hey, you." A woman called for me from behind. When I looked back, I noticed it was the redhead from before. It seems they now focused their attention on me. "If you're looking for Prince Corrin, I heard he was after Lady Camilla. If you get to her, you may find him sooner or later." She informed. Her partners mumbled something that annoyed her. Maybe they praised her 'unusual' kindness, toying with her when using that mean and untruthful adjective.

"What is that Camilla like?" I wondered, restraining some laughs. I liked that group, even though I didn't even know them. It'd be interesting dealing with them in the future.

Ah, I can imagine the kind of stories behind their backs… Corrin's story stimulated my creative mind, freeing my imagination. I could even swear that little girl from before had some kind of hex that made her look young forever, explaining that way her mature attitude! … Nah, I'm sure I hadn't recovered from the beating I got at _The loud kick_ tavern. I probably should have tried fighting back a little and not just standing there like a punching bag…

"The princess is… oh, hi, lady Camilla." Greeted the redhead to whoever was behind me. I turned back happily, having my search ended before it even started. When I laid eyes on her seductive curves, a cold sweat attacked relentlessly. What an irony! A man, upon seeing such a lady, was supposed to drool. But me, well, I didn't have to force my imagination to guess what she hid behind her back.

"Well… if it is you…" I coughed, restraining the shaking in my legs. The smiling Camilla showed her big weapons… the axe, I mean… and then placed a hand close to her fine neck. I may start my praying.

"We meet again, Miles. I now see my first impression of you was not all that mistaken after all." She replied, following with her eyes the small dark mage that exited the tavern filled with noise.

"In my defense, I have to say I didn't do it on purpose. And, hey, if I were as bad as you think, I wouldn't have returned to confess, would I?" I smartly twisted. I needed to solve it peacefully, but she looked just so angered…

"Is that so?" She asked with suspicion. "I believe you just wanted to see her cute redden face." Camilla accused, crossing her arms and remarking even more her chest. I started to lose my patience, honestly. Calm yourself down, Miles Stone. She's a princess… Endure it…

"What? I just wanted to say sorry!" I replied, feeling the urge to tighten my fists. I hated being accused of something I was innocent, but I tried my best not to get mad. She… is probably just trying me… yeah…

"You know no shame! You just wanted to put your hands on Felicia!" She kept going, pushing me even harder. Something clicked inside me, in a bad way.

"Putting my life at risk? No. I despised the idea of hiding the truth and feeling bad about it. Heh, as if I was a good person capable of worrying about others." I laughed, mocking me in a desperate intent of discouraging the princess.

Uh? Am I serious about it? Absolutely not. I'm a psychologist, for god's sake. And I held heavy reasons to seek helping others, trust me in there.

I earned a disgusted face from the redhead, a disappointed gaze of the blonde and a confused look from the light dark-haired man. Camilla lowered her axe. In exchange of my image, I succeeded.

"You're despicable." The purple-haired woman told me, not desiring to dirty her hands with me. Yes, I'm despicably clever. … Wait. I really screwed that up, didn´t I?

"Despicable? Probably, but on top of everything I'm an idiot." I sighed, frustrated with what I just did. I wasn't in that much of a hurry to lie for my life, and in spite of that, I still did, and in the worst way possible. Hurray for me… not… What had I been so scared of? Being at the end of the lashes? That wasn't worth lying for.

"Ah, truth be told, you are guilty as well, miss Camilla." I fought back while wrinkling my eyebrows, with enough sadness as to be seriously treated. "Pressing and pressing, and threatening me with that axe of yours, of all things. What do you expect me to do but to lie in my defense?" She seemed offended, and she was about to reply, but I had heard enough of her accusations. "I'm done!" I yelled, furious. If her actions were some kind of joke, you'd understand me better if I told you that I'm not the best dealing with weird… black-themed… sadistic humor… nope, not the best at all. I… was a little jumpy about it, meaning I hated all it stands for. …

In that precise moment, Corrin entered the tavern, followed by the pink-haired maid. Bravo! Behold the hero! … I suddenly felt horrible. I just told that man I'd find him a miracle, and I had just given him problems, right of the bat.

"Miles? Big sister? What is going on here?" He worriedly approached us, disturbed by seeing his elder sister grabbing her axe tightly. What were my options? Running away as I'd really like doing, or staying there and presenting my testimony? Whatever, I'm fed up with the arguing, and I had lost my appetite.

"This intruder has done indecent deeds, and I intend to punish him, my little Corrin." Camilla presented, recovering her posture. Nonetheless, she seemed different from before. She lacked the steadiness of her hand. My words did get to her. … My bad.

I did my best to calm myself down. I got close to the maid and leaned my head downwards, choosing my words carefully.

"I'm sorry. I have bad orientation, and I missed the sing with the feminine figure on the door before entering." Finally. For the first time in the afternoon, I managed to be an adult. "And I'm sorry for the other thing, which I won't refer with any more details. I would have to apology for that as well, right?" I smiled, feeling my strength coming back to life. Camilla really did stress me out, but showing off my wittiness helped me recover my self-esteem.

"I accept your apologies." Hurried to answer the maid, unable to look at me in the eyes. I don't blame her. She was now the center of the attention, and everyone was glancing at her.

The redhead girl stood up, getting closer to Camilla, filled with a protective attitude.

"And I'm sorry if I have done anything to offend you, miss Camilla." I added, turning to her. "I… got way too carried away, and said some things I now regret. I take everything back. I hope you can forgive me." I apologized, lowering my head towards her.

Corrin turned to his elder sister, waiting for her response. Camilla sheathed her axe on the leather wrapping she had hanging over her back waist, letting out a defeated sigh.

"It's okay, Miles. I give in that I was a little bit unreasonable." Then she threw a piercing look. "But may this be the last time I have to warn you not to enter the ladies' bathroom, understood?" The purple-haired princess told me. I nodded up and down effusively. Fortune smiled on me, so I wasn't going to be ungrateful.

* * *

Corrin, Camilla and I quitted the dining room, for there were proper presentations to fulfill, and the prince first wanted to know if he had the consent of his elder sister for the job they would offer me.

"Psychologist? Why would we even need one?" Asked the puzzled Camilla. At least she didn´t look at me like the hunter that looks at his prey. And I could tell she didn't believe I was a true psychologist. That aside, why would you need one, you say? Why wouldn't you need one?! We can be nice paperclips, confortable parasols, and much more! The psychologist is your best friend. *Teeth shine*

"You may not see his use now, but… if any of us… doesn't make it through…" Mumbled Corrin, gazing at that frightening possibility with anxiety. That enervated me quite a bit. We psychologist can't repair broken hearts; we can only give wise insights and spray salve. Bringing back to life the fallen? Ask the Bifröst's legends, for only they know how to accomplish such a feat. I really wished I actually knew how to bring back the dead…

"What are you talking about? With me by your side, you have nothing to fear about, my dear." The pretty woman corrected, slightly moving her hips. She felt uneasy with his comment, but she wanted to irradiate confidence for Corrin. I got that bit by seeing her shaky hand.

"May I…" I started, checking if I was allowed to speak up." …Maybe I'm not what you expect from me, but I promise I'm not that useless. Was anyone to have a concern, in spite of the matter, he or she could talk to me. My sessions are protected by a confidentiality pact, so there are no risks. They can tell me the darkest of secrets, and I would never slip my tongue." I tried to promote myself, trying to clear the misconception. I ended glancing at Camilla. I knew some of her youth stories… and having them in mind helped me understand her hostility towards estrangers.

"I can think of one or two persons who may need it…" The princess reckoned. "But, how do we know we can trust you?" She finally stated while crossing her arms, insecure of my integrity.

"So far, he has told nobody of our first talk." A happy Corrin interceded with enthusiasm.

"And I won't nor even if my life depended on it." I confidently added, bringing my hand to my chest. The white-haired prince scolded me off for that, giving me permission to tell his secrets, was my life at risk.

I refused, though. If it was secrets they wanted from me, my life would not be in danger, and I enjoy a high endurance against pain. Then I felt the hostile look of Camilla once again on me, but she quickly relaxed.

"I understand. If Corrin finds it suitable, I will not oppose any further." The princess finally smiled. I felt my chest suddenly light-weight with her approval.

"Great, I'll go spread the word." The spiky-eared prince decided, leaving us and making a jump or two on the way. With his depart, the room fell into the shadows, stripped of its light. I'm no poet, but I felt this murderous gaze on my neck as Corrin left.

Camilla grabbed my arm and took me to a poorly transited hallway. You know. The usual place where victim's deadly screams wouldn't be heard by anyone.

"I'll consent your stay with us because it is Corrin's will, Miles. But may I see a single suspicious movement from your side; I will end what I left unfinished today. Have I made myself clear?" She kindly warned, pressing me against the wall with a dreadful face.

"Crystalline." I smiled back, refusing to be intimidated by such a worrying and caring lady. I got it all inside out. She didn´t enjoy threatening. She just had to. Besides, I meant no harm to them, so I had nothing to worry about. "May I say something?" Camilla backed off a little, surprised to see her intimidation fail.

"It's obvious we didn't exactly bump into each other nicely. After witnessing your hostility, I can't but wonder, why? Why are you so protective? I'd like to know the answer, but if that's not something you wish to share, I won't insist." I confessed, as patient as I am during sessions. We were in a nice and private place, so it was worth the try.

"Do you really think I am going to tell you such things as easily?" She offended. "I am my brother's guardian, and that means I cannot be as trusty as him, Miles. If you want my confidence, you will need to work hard enough to deserve it." The purple-haired woman warned, self-confident. I'm starting to understand her much better now. I don´t think you can understand my relief.

"I will." I smiled at her. "And as a total sample of my honesty, I present you something that disturbs me: your armor." I pointed, focusing my eyes on my finger.

"What's the matter with it?" Camilla puzzled, putting her purple hair out of the way, showcasing her black plated armor. I noticed a recent mending in her bra.

"It bugs me to catch me looking at you continually. Free my eyes." I confessed, with a genuine irritated voice. I disliked the feeling of guilt, and I preferred to look at the people, not the bodies.

"This armor was a present from my brothers. And I need no one's advice to choose my clothes. And much less yours." She angrily replied. I played to be hurt, but I was just having fun. I already knew she wouldn't change that just by telling her.

"Aren't you concerned about me looking at… you?" I newly asked, sliding my eyes to check the culprits of everything. Camilla turned her torso away, covering herself with her arms.

"Normally, I don't care that much, but if it is you, it now annoys me." The princess told, with prosecutor's sharp eyes.

"Then cover up!" I cried, as if it was the evident conclusion.

"Or put yourself together! Prove me I was wrong about you!" She challenged me. Heh, challenge accepted. I took off my glasses with a confident and unfocused look.

"Agreed. I look forward to working with you, Camilla." I told her by offering a hand. I made sure not to stick my hand that far away. Maybe… in some other occasion… I touched some girl's chest by accident that way. I'm close to blind, okay?! Well… maybe not that much… *Blushes*

Camilla just offered a finger of her gloved hand, which I accepted. We stood there a few seconds, still. That was awkward.

"Should I kiss your finger or…?" I asked, inexperienced, as I said, with the royals. With a quick move, Camilla stepped away, resuming her way to her little Corrin.

"No, Miles. If you want to kiss me, you shall make much more than just gaining my confidence." She silently laughed, leaving me alone. I lowered my eyes to yet again admire her nice bu- panties design. Was she referring to what I believed she was referring to? … Well, whatever that was, everything seemed to be solved, miraculously.

Now that I think about it, she had stained my image in front of that dynamic trio. Okay, I did it myself, but she took a part in it too! … Damn! No matter. I'll have plenty chances to fix the first impression. One in which Camilla is absent, of course. And I didn't feel done with my apologies to that maid. Everything went a bit forced, even though I apologized twice. I'll make it up to her somehow… maybe helping her by doing some of her chores. I was pretty confident of my cleaning skills, for I had improved them long time ago.

May it be, Camilla. I accept your challenge. The former, not the later. Oh, my…

* * *

 **I really wanted to use the expression in Spanish 'Cielos', but 'heavens' is not as good, to my belief, that is. 'Oh, my' did its way through, defeating countless adversaries which rose with the intention to be the one. … Okay.**

 **It's nice seeing these early chapters. I myself am discovering that, while translating, I add plenty stuff that wasn't in the original. I shouldn't say that, or my Spanish readers will get mad at me for not upgrading the Spanish version… It's not easy to go through all of it just to add stuff! And I don't even remember with precision what I added and what was there from the beginning! (Too much of a nuisance) (And I don´t think they'll go through all the story just to spot the changes… I know I wouldn´t)**

 **I even got a better grasp of the character's individual personalities. Maybe it's the experience of dealing with them. (At least,** ** _MY_** **version of them. I'll have you know these versions are not more valid than others, but vice versa (that is my opinion, which is not any more valid than... this could go on forever))**

 **Oh, and, this is for the Spanish readers… I may have modified some things, some of which you will probably see soon enough. (Well, if I recover from this down soon) You may not like it, but if you got to freaking chapter 34, I think you will deal with it just fine.**

 **I appreciate the feedback, aka reviews, and I hope you stay in for this… huge… filled with everything… story. Thank you! (And when I said 'filled with everything', I didn´t stick to just good stuff (future M rating mention: check)). Wouldn't the world just be so marvelous if bad things never happened? The answer... is no. Ying yang, light and dark. Everything has its own place and time. ...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: From this, I own the story, my Miley-moo, some other characters yet to reveal, maybe some twists in personalities, the events that differ from the original one, the ones I literally made up. The base provided by Fire Emblem's creators is theirs, like this fanfic is mine. I don't really know how a disclaimer should be done, so bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Within the dust cloud

**Within the dust cloud**

As a psychologist, I'm incapable to see others as something else from what they are. In my opinion, a king is just another man. So if I had to serve someone, I'd require an appropriated reason to stand by the decision of subordinating myself, and maybe a generous and worthy salary.

So I have always admired servants, in a way. They carry out their 'obligations' without complaining, they're respectful to their lord, and fulfill endless chores to make their bosses' life easier. Nevertheless, I had never met a maid like Felicia.

The sample of stellar clumsiness she gave me in the bathroom didn't restrict to that singular accident. There has never existed such a disastrous combination of leaves and essences in an attempt of making tea. Probably, Corrin would have met his end hadn't I stopped her from pouring salt instead of sugar. It happened to me sometimes too, and I can tell it´s not very tasty…

The maid was far more used to cleaning, and she was able to get the rhythm going after a while, but each time she had to stand up to refill the bucket or to switch stance, the poor girl tripped over and fell to the ground with all her might.

"Felicia, have you always being this…?" I started, insure about how to bring that fragile topic up.

"Clumsy? For as long as I can remember…" She answered, leaning a little higher to reach the corners of the window we were cleaning. I was in charge of making sure the chair she was on stood on its four legs. "I try my best every day! But it seems Jacob and Gunter lied when they told me practice makes perfect." Felicia withered, strangulating the soaked cloth over the bucket.

That proverb was right, nonetheless. This pink-haired girl had to suffer some kind of curse or something alike… For example, was this a novel, her clumsiness would be her defining trait, casting a shadow over her many other good qualities. The author was so cruel that wouldn't allow Felicia get past her clumsiness. And that had to hurt her self-esteem.

"Wow. If I were you, I would have given up long time ago." I said with admiration. "Why did you not?" I cleaned the dirty cloth in the bucket's water, handing it over to Felicia to resume the cleaning. She was surprised by my speed. I… was kind of used to it.

The girl wiped the glass clean with wide moves, meditating the answer in her mind first. When I reached out to her, she really didn't want to deal with me, but when I offered her my help, she gave me a chance to redeem myself. At first, we were a little shy to each other, but after referring to her ice powers, Felicia started chattering about the ice tribe and her sister. It's a tragedy what Garon forced their tribe to do… taking its leader's daughters to be maids of a kidnapped hoshidan prince…

"I'm aware I can do a single task without errors, and sometimes i bring more troubles that those I fix, but…" She started, lowering her arms while checking if there was any more dirt on the glass. "But, as strange as it may seem, I like serving. I want to be helpful to lord Corrin." She said, losing her focus and her balance. Felicia would have fallen hadn't I grabbed her from her waist.

"Be careful. Squished you won't be of much use, precisely." I joked, releasing her as soon I made sure she was fine on her own. Immediately, I felt bad. That way of talking remembered me of Camilla and her dark sense of humor. "My bad." I added, in case she disliked I touched her. It could happen.

"It's okay. Thanks for helping me out, Miles. Without Jacob or Flora around, it's tough to take care of everything alone." Felicia sighed while stepping down from the chair. I gave a smiling nod in reply, unsure of what kind of answer I should have given. I was happy to help her, and it was kind of fun seeing the limits of human clumsiness in the front row, but I couldn't but worry after her once I knew of her disgrace.

She grabbed the stool, I got the bucket and the cloths, and we both moved on to the next window.

"He's odd, that Corrin." I referred, noticing the exposed back of the servant. I hadn't seen that many maid uniforms, but, are they supposed to split the skirt in the frontal part? When we were cleaning before, I couldn't raise my head; otherwise I would see what a gentleman shouldn't see. Again. *Sigh*

"When he told me the things he's being through, I just felt this urge to aid him. But that's not it all… he's charming… and way too trusting." I resumed, looking at the end of the hallway. I smiled with the last thing I said, for it was marvelous and literally incredible at the same time.

"Lord Corrin is the nicest person I've ever known. He has never made me feel like a servant." The pink-haired told with a distracted face as she placed the chair next to our new window. "When I became a maid with Flora, it was hellish, but Corrin always cheered after me when I got depressed for being incapable of doing anything fine. Even now, despite my constant blunders, he allows me to be by his side." She kept going, stepping up to get a grasp of the dirt on the glass.

"You two have known each other for a long time now, haven't you?" I understood. I watched her back as she reached out to the window, wiping once again the filth with the soaked cloth. The maid handed me it over to refresh it again in the bucket.

"You know? Statistically speaking, childhood friends usually end developing deep emotional relationships in most scenarios. I wonder if that's the same with you two." I smiled, seeking revenge with those damned statistic tables. They were a bore to study, and I never had enough with just learning what happened 'normally'. That's why I wanted to prove them wrong with their example.

Felicia turned at me from the start of my sentence. When I raised my head to return the wet cloth, I realized. She was pallid, but slightly blushed. I became paralyzed, processing what I just did. The look on her face told me I had just stepped into something private, so she _did_ feel something for him.

What should one do then? I had discovered something I shouldn't have, and I can't devaluate the matter by saying 'just kidding', for love is something that should never be harmed in such a way.

"And you think clumsy of yourself." I faintly laughed. "Come on; step down before you trip again because of my indiscretion and poor consideration." I requested her, offering my hands to help her go down safely. The ponytailed girl accepted my help shyly, unable to keep her eyes on one place due to her nervousness.

"I won't tell anyone, Felicia, that I swear." I granted, for my psychologist honor? It's more of an attitude towards other's privacy, I think. The maid seemed uneasy, and started watching out for intruders in the hallway that could eavesdrop.

"I would offer my services, but I guess you must be fed up with me at this point. I'm sorry." I apologized again. Not only did I see her private clothing before, now I've also heard her private feelings. Such a gentleman, Miles…

I sat down to the floor, leaning my back over the wall, sliding my eyes over the geometric themes on the tiles. Felicia shook where she was, trying to breathe calmly.

"Lord Corrin… said you were a… psychologist? What does that mean, Miles?" She asked with a neutral voice, closing her arms towards her chest.

"It means that I' good at listening to people, analyzing their situations, and helping them as best as I can. If you ever need advice with anything about something you need to remain private, or some existentialist conundrum, you can count on me." I exposed with low spirit. I was angry with myself. Everything I did that morning seemed to be against Felicia, and I had no ill will towards her.

"W-would you listen… about this? Or is it that your contract does not cover lovesickness?" She asked with a fragile voice. I raised my head abruptly, amazed.

"Of course it does! If it is within my reach, I'll do anything to help! That's the least I could do for you after all the thing I've done to you." I effusively encouraged. Felicia sat on the stool with tight legs and demi closed eyes.

"I say about telling you, but it seems you've found it out on your own, Miles." She nervously laughed, giving her time to invoke the strength she would need to reveal what had never been told. Folks think being psychologist gave me supernatural power to read people's mind. *Laughs*

"Although I'm just a maid, I think I-I'm in love with milord." When the ponytailed girl looked at me, she understood that a 'think' is not enough. "Okay, I'm crazy about him." She sighed after checking once again the corridor for no one else to hear her commitment. I became the awkward one. I don't tend to witness such tender things, so it caught me off-guard.

"I don't know what to do. It dreads me what lord Corrin would think of me if he knows, but each day I spent by his side, I suffer this pain in my chest. I know it would vanish… if only I could…" She gulped, losing focus on her eyes. "…touch his lips… caress his-"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it." I stopped her, covering my face a bit, for it was reddened. "You don't have to give such private details, Felicia. Um… I get the idea." What did you think? I have never had the experience to express such feelings, so excuse me if I'm not love-proof. Gods! It had to be stifling for her…

"You've said yourself Corrin has never made you feel like a servant. Have you never considered that means something?" I suggested. Of course, I had no idea of its reliability, but I could picture them together. They made a nice couple in my mind, and I had already seen their weak sides, so I can tell.

If we deepen the matter, maybe the love Felicia felt was the origin to her clumsiness. Let me explain: if a maid works for a lord, she would carry out her duties as best as she can. What would happen if that same maid fell in love with her boss? She would be so terrified of being fired that every effort she does would be never enough, taking her to trying her best so hard that reaches the inefficiency. Felicia has been in the business a long time now, and it's odd she's yet so clumsy, so it could work as an alternative explanation. That one or the cruel novel one, whichever you like best.

"I don't think there is a deeper meaning to it. You have already seen how kind he is… I can´t picture him being rude to anyone." The pink-haired maid replied. While realism just scored, Felicia's certainty crashed.

"It scares me to screw things up between us. I can´t tell him what I feel. What if he dumps me? I would be over, Miles!" The girl said while bringing her arms closer to her chest. From the bottom of my heart, I felt jealous. It had been long since the last time I missed that unreasonable traveler, but that damned maid had brought up all the things I put so much effort into burying under layers of feelings. In other words, it's been long since I felt jealous of those who felt love.

I scratched my blond head, taking my glasses away to clean the dust accumulated on them. When Felicia fell in the library, she raised a dust cloud breath-taking. No, like, literally. I couldn't breathe.

"Recently, I've seen lady Azura watching after lord Corrin, and I can't but to fear what will happen…" Felicia added, shrinking on the stool. She probably omitted 'between them', but given the nature of our talk, that wasn´t needed. I let out a long sigh, preparing myself to turn my cards upward.

"When I studied love, I became largely disappointed. The deception given from analyzing such an emotive matter with science's cold eyes. But when I look at you, you remind me of my younger self." I started talking, rising my head to the ceiling. The maid looked at me, not seeing where I was trying to get. Me neither, but isn't that but exciting? *Wink*

"So, what are you going to do, Felicia? Wait until that Azura girl notices no one's pining for Corrin and decides to take to her heart's court the object in yours?" Had I become a poet? Wowie, this talk is changing me. It's like the time I read all those drama books… Luckily, I managed to set Felicia's thoughts on the right track.

"No, I…!" She jumped, undetermined to make a choice. She was not the first one I've seen to lose his/her chance for being too frightened, and I wouldn't like to add her to that list…

"Felicia, I think you're very sweet and bright, and you should esteem yourself more." That praise got her off-guard, forcing her to listen to me even more, was that possible. Praises are always welcomed, and whoever says no, well, it's very probable he or she is lying.

"I won't tell you to confess, but whatever you do, don't leave anything to regret." I advised, closing my eyes like a prophet. "And… if you really need someone to tell… the intensity of your feelings for Corrin… "I sighed." …You may come see me. That's why I am here in the first place." I had learnt to live without anyone's love, so seeing such a loving girl suffer the great deal for someone else destabilized my manners. What if I start writing again?

The ponytailed maid fell silent, probably spinning around the words 'don't leave anything to regret', but the dread she always felt kept her from finding resolution. Actually, there were many things that restrained her. The status difference; the prince's guardian and my worst nemesis, Camilla; the whispering they'd provoke, were they to be together… Oh, and that little detail about Corrin being a prince in a kingdom that didn´t see him born, and whose 'father' does not hold great care, judging by the exploding blade he gave to 'his son'. Such a suicide-bomber quest, Corrin's… What is wrong with Garon? What…?

"Thanks, Miles. I really needed to confess this to someone. I´ll be in your care." Felicia widely smiled, looking me in the eyes as I put my glasses on again. And that, audience, is why I am a psychologist. Or at least, one of the many reasons I had to start that career. With time, it became the main reason for me being a psychologist, and that kind of smile, is what I really want from Corrin.

"Thank you for trusting me. It will be my pleasure to help your deed." I replied, nodding and standing up to stretch my arms.

"What deed?" A familiar female voice asked next to us. We conspirators jumped together, turning at the same time to see who eavesdropped our conversation. At least, whoever it was joined at the end of the machination, so no big matter may have been filtered.

"I-it's nothing, Lady Elise!" The servant told in a hurry. "I get some bumps in the head due to my clumsiness, so Mister Miles helped me check everything was on its place, right, Mister Miles?" It seems that, with the appearance of the princess and her weird mount, a well-built blond man with brawny face, Felicia started treating me like a 'sir'. It was funny, but I prefer being referred as 'Miles'. It made me feel distant from the people that call me that way.

I got behind Felicia and checked her head, pretending to look for anything weird close to her ponytail. The only thing weird I found was the belief of head bruises turning people nuts. It's true up to a point, but only with traumatic hits, repeated over time. And there was no way to check that kind of matter with just a look on the head. I'd like seeing medics trying to find a way to interpret skull's form… it would just be another great disaster. Just imagine if 'murderers' could be identified by checking their heads. Thousands of innocents would suffer for it.

"Oh, I can relate to your, miss Felicia." The blonde that carried Elise on top of his muscular shoulders started. "At the end of the day, if I do not discover any bruise on me, I can confidently say it has been my lucky day!" The man laughed. He wore a blue and red heroic suit. And, what kind of daily life has that man been through to say such thing?

"Poor Arthur is so unlucky, even though all the good he does. It´s like the world is against him!" Elise complained, swelling her cheeks.

"Do not fear, milady! For I, Arthur, would never falter against tempest if I had to protect the innocent! Especially if it is you, my princess!" Proclaimed the bright blonde. I had to cover my mouth, because that was my first time meeting a true hero of justice. I was grinning like an idiot, and that worried me, for it could be interpreted inside out. I bit my tongue to stop me.

"Wow, that's incredible, Mister Arthur. Um, I haven´t introduced myself yet. I'm-

"Mister milestone, if I am not mistaken. Miss Elise has told me about you." He smiled, grabbing with enthusiasm my hand as I offered it. Yes! I exchanged greetings with a hero! That's one of my life-long desires done!

"Well, maybe I wasn´t as correct as I could have been about his name, Arthur. His name is actually-" Tried to explain the little princess.

"Miles Stone. It´s a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I broadly smiled back. Arthur didn´t seem to get the joke about my name, which translated into his confused expression and a brief and awkward silence which Felicia had the audacity to break.

"By the way, miss Elise. Why are you on Arthur?" Asked the pink-haired maid. She wasn´t that formal with Elise, though, but it was understandable. Elise wasn´t your ordinary 'royal princess'. Um… Camilla neither, but I could picture her using her position to tease me. Nevertheless, her axe didn´t care about ranks, so I´d take that back. *Unsatisfied grunt*

"We´re playing _The floor is lava_!" The blonde happily revealed. "As we have to go get Effie to prepare the return to Windmire, Arthur was helping me dealing with long corridors." The princess covered her mouth with both hands as she coughed. She must have gone through a disease, but I would find later a better timing to ask about that.

"When I found Lady Elise, she was diligently moving forward with three buckets: one for each foot, and one to keep going." Arthur explained, remembering that moment with pleasure. My affection towards Elise was increasing. She's so adorable! I did play like that too when I was younger! I mentally made an appointment to play with her.

Felicia noticed the dumb look on my face when I saw the super hero, as well as my hype when seeing the adorable and playful Elise.

"Go with them, Miles." She freed me, touching my back. I jumped where I was, due to her frozen and soaked hands. They were unexpectedly cold. "We´re almost done with the windows, and today's duties could take all day long to fulfill." She sadly smiled, accepting her occupying job. I wouldn't have allowed myself to leave her like that, but she could use the time alone to think about what I told her. That being said, I accepted her selfless offer gladly.

"Remember, Felicia. Anytime you need." I told her while I reached the princess and her vassal, waving my hand at her. She stood there, bidding farewell as we moved on.

"Okay. Just this window left, and then cleaning the cuisine." She cheered herself, like those hundreds of times she had to do for not giving up against the endless chore list.

As she stood up on the stool to reach out for the furthest spots, she thrust too much on her way up, losing balance and plunged backwards. She closed her eyes, as she believed the pain would arrive unavoidably, but someone caught her just in time.

"Ouf, that was a close call! Are you okay, Fellicia?" A relieved white-haired prince asked, holding the maid in his arms.

"Lord Corrin!" Seeing the man, who conquered her thoughts for longer than she could recall, that close from her was something else, dream-like. She could grasp his fragrance, feel his breath. For a second, she felt capable of telling him all she felt, right there, right then; but when the red-eyed boy helped her to stand on her feet, Felicia recollected her thoughts.

It was thrilling… she almost slipped it… It had been terrifying, but that drive that almost got the best out of her only helped to deepen her feelings towards the prince.

"I'm sorry, milord." Felicia apologized, unable to take her eyes off him. Corrin returned the gaze, accompanied with a sigh and a smile.

"It's okay, Felicia, but please, try to be more careful. I hate seeing you get hurt." The white-haired man requested, shrugging his shoulders with fatigue. Felicia felt slightly frustrated with herself for being that clumsy, but she got over it as fast as a sea breeze puts out a candlelight. She was unable to be mad around him, especially when she remembered bluntly many of the reasons she was in love with Corrin.

"You already know me, milord. But I'll try my best to please you." The maid swore, tilting her head to the side while grabbing her hands behind her back, with renewed colors on her face. Corrin returned a satisfied look, relieved by seeing her smile. That always cheered him up.

* * *

 **Here's the forth. I may tell you that later chapters are way longer, but they will take longer to translate/produce. Oh, and I have not yet finished the original, so these chapters will take their time.**

 **I need to insist once again, this will become M rated after a while, so I must keep telling you to beware. I don't want to suddenly disappoint you when crude things happen. Oh, and the fight in the first chapter was light, I think. I know much much worse things I could have done. … But this is not a sadistic story after all. I won't hide the existence of such things, though. … Beware. (I like that word xD)**

 **I hope you like the story as it unfolds. The first few chapters will be a little introductory, and as the plot deepens, the size enlargers. And I won´t stick to Miles' perspective, for we have the omniscient narrator to cover up for us. There is always stuff going on, so I did not leave that out of the equation.**

 **As always, the support, feedback… any comment you may have is welcomed. *Grin* Until the next time. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow* (This is the complicity thingy I do every chapter, if you wondered)**


	5. Chapter 5: The astral realm

**The astral realm**

"Wow… I don't know if to hurt your pride by pitying you, Arthur, or admire you for being so strong against the calamities you face." I sighed while we walked under the sun, hiding between clouds. Despite being in an astral realm, that place looked like Windmire… it would have been nicer if the dark sky was more welcoming, but I guess that's more home-like for us nohrians.

The atmosphere was charged with humidity, and there were some occasional sculptures here and there, from battle scenes to reckoned historical figures. Oh, and some weird stone trees. I liked them better, for art is something with just so many possible interpretations… while history is just one.

And Princess Elise was right. I know bad things happened everywhere, but Arthur's stories could not be any more bizarre. It was even like a hex or something, but, what do I know? The justice Arthur so proudly defended didn't seem to favor him in that business.

"Do not worry, Mister Miles. I know folks may think I was born under an unlucky star, but I don't allow that to distract me from what really matters. Being fair, and bring justice!" He claimed as a hero out of a novel. How could I possibly not love him? I wondered the reasons that made him the man before me, but I wouldn't ask such deep and personal matter this soon. We psychologist have easier times when the people we work with are relaxed, for that helps them opening to us.

"Arthur is my retainer, just like Effie. We're going to get her at the training grounds." Elise informed, yet mounting the mighty blonde. "Tell me, Miles. Are you getting used to being here?" She asked, standing her arms over her vassal's head.

"Not much, really." I sadly replied, raising my head to the princess. "I don´t understand what kind of place this is, or the time thing Corrin mentioned." I checked, giving each thing its own voice shade.

"We can go visit Lilith before going to Effie's, right?" Elise planned, shaking a little her mount. Oh, I've heard that name before. Who was she again?

"Of course, Lady Elise. You may be stunned a first, Mister Miles, but try not to be very overwhelmed." Arthur warned me in a caring voice. I did not quite get it.

"Why is that?" I asked back, curious about the kind of person that Lilith was.

"Lilith is a bit shy when meeting someone new. I guess that's because of her appearance." Elise explained, pointing at the place we were heading to. It was some kind of tree house, but different from Corrin's quarters. Instead the literal house on the tree, that other one was carved in the inside of it.

I would have investigated further about those things, but I was bound to know either way. We went by some wheat fields, were some farmers were working the ground. I noticed a young brunette girl. She had some white flowers attached to her hair, and she moved swiftly the rake. I have never seen farmers work, but sure they seemed happy singing all together. It created a good mood, and I really enjoyed it. It was heart-touching.

The princess sneezed to a side, avoiding passing on what she had to good Arthur. That remembered me the question I postponed, and then was that later I talked about earlier.

"Have you been sick, miss Elise?" I asked, influenced by Arthur's way of talking and referring to her in such manner.

"I told you to address me by Elise, Miles." She scolded me, moving her finger with energy. "And yes, I did. I got sick like few times I've done, all dizzy and confused. But as we were destined to Macarath we were able to find just the medicines I needed! I'm still a little weak, but I'll recover in the blink of an eye!" She said while grabbing her arm with confidence. Unconsciously, I imitated her, infused by the joy in her eyes.

"Everything would have been perfect if we didn´t come across the hoshidan army waiting for us. Was it not possible, I'd say it was a set up. And not even all my bad luck could plot such thing." Arthur complained, remembering the hard battle they did there.

"How did they know of your arrival then?" I asked, getting closer to them as Arthur started walking faster, being carried along by his thoughts.

"No idea. But it wasn't good." The blonde sighed with wet eyes. "Corrin was forced to reject his big brother again to save my life…" The princess muttered, losing strength and leaning over Arthur's head.

So it hadn't been long since last time Corrin met his other family… and in such scenario. No wonder why he was so consumed when he opened up to me.

"Be it as it may, it is a relief we managed to stop your disease, Miss Elise! Effie and I were sick worried!" Arthur cheered up, trying to get to the princess. Elise didn't appear that convinced, and gave me a look I wasn't able to interpret. She may have something she wanted to talk about, so I made the appointment in my mind to look out for her later. That intention reflected in my face with a smile, so when she smiled back at me, I didn't notice it was me who encouraged her.

"Thanks, Arthur. You guys are the best! I can always count on you two. Do you even get tired?" She wondered, hugging him around his head. I had to push Arthur towards me immediately. As soon as Elise covered his eyes, a freaking bear trap just appeared on his way. Who the hell placed such dangerous thing in the middle of the way? I guess that's Arthur's every day for you.

"Even if I did, I'd do as much for you, my princess!" He claimed proudly. He wasn't just a super hero, he was a loyal retainer. Such a nice guy, this Arthur… he remembered me a little bit of someone I owe much in my life.

So they come from Macarath… that explains why they went through Septembria then, as it is next to the main road that connects the capital with other important regions. I guess those bandits weren't very lucky. I… feel bad about them. I don't know what brought them to becoming outlaws, but I know they had to have suffered a lot to reach such extremes. Maybe bad life choices… maybe just bad luck…

To reform such lost souls, I would need to devote myself completely to them individually. I tried once to convince a pair of thieves to open up to me, but as they were together, they supported each other in their evil ways. My poor famished pocket learned that for me. There is a reason to our therapies always being individual, you know?

"Now that I think about it, wasn't Prince Leo with you when you found me?" I noticed. Leo worried me. I owed my life to him, and I am truly grateful, but he seemed clever and strong… a dangerous combination.

"We crossed paths with him at the village. While we were going back to Windmire, Leo was going out to fulfill father's orders. You were lucky my brothers found you, but even if Leo hadn't have been there, Corrin would have saved you on his own. He can transform into an awesome dragon!" An excited Elise told me.

"Come again?!" I jumped astonished. Did she just say a dragon? I knew Corrin wasn't your ordinary boy, barefooted, spiky-eared, and red eyed, but, a dragon?

"Have you never heard of the elder dragon blood that runs through royal's veins?" Arthur asked me in surprise. "Even though lord Corrin does not belong to the branch of the dusk dragon, he is from hoshidan royalty. They can use the power of some essence named 'dragon veins'. Er, it is out of my reach to describe them, as I have never seen one. What are they like, Lady Elise?"

"It's like a cloud of dust of different colors. When I find one, I just know what they do, and they can achieve so many things. This whole astral realm is filled with them! That's how we built everything you see here, Miles." Elise explained, moving her arm to her surroundings.

"Have I heard of such powers? I don't think so. Maybe it slipped my mind." I sighed, completely confident on my capacity to remember such astonishing details. I guess I was far more used to people, not adventures.

"It's not the great deal." The princess smiled, unable to make me believe what she was saying. "We will probably meet Leo again, and since you're staying with us as a psychologist, you will be able to thank him next time!" The blonde happily realized. I'm not all that sure I want to let him now my gratitude, but I will probably end up doing so, taken by my conscience.

"You are a psychologist, Mister Miles?" Arthur surprised, leaning a little to inspect me better.

"I am. It's nothing like belonging the royalty, though. I just have studied a little bit to understand others better, in order to being able to aid them as best as I can." I described, crossing my arms, uncomfortable. I didn't want to talk much about me, nor about my time as a student. None of those topics were very nice.

"I think that's marvelous! More than once I have found a kitten in trouble, unable to climb down a tree, pierced by the claws of fear. As I can't interpret his reactions, I always get some swipes on my face." The retainer shared, looking at a distant tree.

"Um… that's not how it works, really." I corrected in a whisper that wasn't heard, for the princess started talking about cats, focusing in how cute they were.

I sighed, relieved about not having to talk about myself. There were these things I don't really want to talk about, and as I wouldn't ask Arthur such personal matter, I would refrain of telling as much. I… had yet to get to know them better. It was Corrin who trusted everyone blindly, not me, nor Camilla. I… would take my time in order to do so.

* * *

Elise and Arthur entered the tree first, telling me to stay outside while they warned Lilith of my imminent arrival. I replied that if I was going to be that much of a pain, I'd prefer not to bother Lilith, but that didn't seem to stop them. Elise dismounted Arthur, for the wooden floor wasn't lava. That was probably a rule she made up to stretch her legs and give some rest to the hero.

A blond cat walked close by, sitting next to me while I waited on the stairs that led to the interior of the tree. I tried to get closer to the, but as soon as I did, the cat backed off, repositioning a little further, just out of my reach. I tried to share some love, and it rejects me? Could that damned creature be any more sublime?

Don't get me wrong. I liked cats. They are such lone souls, independent… but at the same time can be just so warm. They're probably heartless, but they still care about their feeder. *Laughs* Although there are some cats that give lots and lots of affection.

Oh, and I dislike dogs. I know they are loyal, cheerful and all, but when I walk by a dog, it always starts barking at me. Animals must hold a grudge against me, I guess. … No, Arthur, knowing some psychology is not helpful for rescuing cats.

"Miles! You can come now!" Elise announced getting close to me with little jogs. I'm yet amazed for such inner energy this girl had. As I got pulled by the arm, I stick my tongue out to that cat. Call me childish, but if it does not want love, I'll give it all the opposite. There are two ways to make someone recognize your existence: with affection, or forcing him to hate you. Normally, one must not falter in trying the first method, but lone cats would take forever to win over. … But it is worth.

Of course, that cat couldn't ignore me more as it yawned. I cried to my insides, but upon noticing the princess' laughs, who saw my declaration of war to the kitten, I regained my composure, a tiny bit ashamed.

The interior of the tree was far more spacious than it looked from the outside. There were some cushions with blankets in a corner, and I was surprised by the absence of furniture. Where did she keep her clothes? I mean, that was her room, so…

From the moment I stepped in, I got a weird sensation. It was like I could smell the exterior of the realm, like fresh air. I noticed some shelves with plenty books.

"Lilith, this is Miles Stone. Just like 'milestone', but split!" Elise introduced me, pulling me by the arm again. In doing so, she managed to break my attentive ways. Upon looking front, well, that explained why she didn't need clothes. Into further examination, I finally understood the shape of that blue, red and white fish-like dragon. She had big gold eyes, and she was grabbing a golden sphere with her tiny arms. I supposed it would be one of those dragon gems I've heard about.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lilith." I finally said, forcing my words out of me. I ignored Lilith's age, as well as her capacity to speak. Let's leave out of the question exchanging a handshake.

Even though it was me that was expectable to be in panic, that gold eyed dragon was unable to remain still. She looked for a place to hide, finally deciding to shield herself behind big Arthur.

"Come on, Miss Lilith. I promise Miles does not bite, and if he did, I would make sure not to allow him harm you in any way!" Arthur giggled. I disliked the idea of making enemies of the hero, but that was a good way to calm someone down.

The dragon exited her hideout, getting closer to me warily. She looked at Elise, trying to get herself together. After shaking her head a little, she finally decided to break out her intimidation.

"The pleasure is mine, Mister Miles." Lilith said with a voice that was not coming from her mouth. Of course, dragons had their own tricks to speak without human morphology. Now, if you asked me to explain those tricks, the only thing I would think of would be 'magic'. That's what normal people do when they don't know how to explain something. And I would probably be right.

"Actually, there are some things I'd like to know, Miss Lilith." I mentioned, a bit shaky. It wasn't that usual to be exchanging words with a dragon, so bear with me.

"Sure. What are they about?" The female dragon replied, getting a better grasp of the situation. It wasn't that extraordinary for her to give answers to those soldiers that yet ignored how it was possible to travel between realms.

"I've been told that we are in an astral realm, but I don't really know what that means." I presented, recovering a little bit of confidence. I needed to focus in order to process every single word that she tells. Besides, I don't meet dragons that often, mind you, and she could know something about that Anankos boy. That question I would reserve for some other time, though. I first needed to stop the trembling of my legs.

"There are endless existence realms, each one different from the rest. We could find some other exactly like this one, including all the people here and their experiences. Nonetheless, I, as creature belonging to one of those dimensions, have a bond that allows me to tie the world we come from with this one. My ancestors gave me the power to create portals to this realm in particular, so we use this world as headquarters. To go to the exterior of the bastion, go through some underground tunnels. If you want to return to our world, you just need to go under the copied dragon gates: they will teleport you back."

I blinked a bunch of times before reacting. I'm not sure if I got all of that, and asking her to repeat everything would be too shameful for me. I trusted my subconscious to note everything down, as for my thinking self didn't get to swallow all of that.

"And what about the time thing? Corrin told me something about it being weird." I added, touching my head with a finger, as if that gesture could help me to keep going.

"As this is a literal different universe from that one we came from, time here goes differently. Approximately, a day here is equivalent to half in our realm." She calculated. I opened my eyes widely, amazed by the universe mysteries. Who would have told me I would end up in a different dimension?

"Do we age in the same way here? We do, right?" I asked, worried. The opposite would mean eternal life was achievable.

"Yes. And if you are wondering, I am not a hundred percent dragon. In spite of that, my life span may last a little longer than yours, Mister Miles." Lilith ended explaining. … I may have been afraid of her, but at that point my head was boiling.

"When the night arrives, we come to this place to rest safe. That way we get some time to regain strengths and to prepare for the next day in the next morning." Arthur told me, grabbing his waist with both hands.

"We will return in some hours. If we disappeared from that world continuously, our absence wouldn't go unnoticed." Elise added, incapable of staying still in one place. Of course, that makes sense, as the royals they are.

"Wow… and… is it really okay for me to be here?" I finally wondered, stifling. That place was way too awesome! Time-rules breaking mechanics? Just… my god. I almost felt guilty for breathing that place's air. It was too valuable! I mean… a freaking different dimension? How the heavens have I got in there?

Both Elise and Arthur couldn't help laughing, for what I said would have been the last thing they expected. Besides, my face was a poem. A mix of fear, guilt and awe. And I really like making others laugh, so add on top of it an extra for exaggeration.

"I thought you would be mad with us for taking you here!" The dragon surprised, getting a little closer. I placed a finger on my lips, thoughtful.

"You save my life… you take me to such an awesome place… you employ me as a psychologist… How could I possibly get mad?" I wondered, unable to retain my amazement. I can think of one or two possible scenarios where I really got pissed about it: in one, I'm crazy; in the other, I tried to suicide by facing the bandits, being that the reason I may have hated them for saving my life and giving me plenty of reasons to keep living.

"Is that really so?" I'm glad… I guess?" Lilith answered, unsure of how to treat me from then on. I never expected to meet such a nice dragon, either. I mean, when you think of those magnificent creatures, you would picture them being smug and arrogant, not humble and caring.

"Look, Miles! You should check this out too." Elise enthusiastically told me, yet pulling my arm. In one of these times, she was going to keep it without bringing me any closer… She took me to one of the shelves next to the entrance. When I paid them more attention, I noticed the portraits had some weird names I've never heard of.

"This over here is the visit record, Mister Miles. It may seem odd, but we receive travelers from far lands." Arthur started explaining, taking a book and opening it. "They visit our shops, favor the economy and they can even bring some presents."

"Even the legendary Marth paid us a visit! Is that the record book he wrote on, Arthur?" Elise asked, trying to get a peek on the pages.

"It is, milady. He really liked the food I prepared for him and his friends. It has not been that long since that day." The hero smiled proud of his skills when it came to managing the kitchen.

"Ouf… this is too much to take in… It's like I've gone to a whole new world!" I sighed with desperation. My conception of reality was falling apart. Do you blame me? I was at a total loss for words, and it would take me some time to adjust myself.

"That is to be expected." Arthur laughed, closing the book and returning it to its place in the shelve. "I was very surprised when I met one of my other versions. That Arthur was astonishingly much luckier than I am, but we teamed up pretty nicely during his visit." He smiled, recalling all the good deeds they managed together.

"Oh, so tomorrow I will see another me in front of… me, is that so?" I laughed, horrified. I though nothing else would be able to surprise me, after Lilith's explanation. I was wrong. Who was going to tell me now there wasn't a world where the skies had been conquered? Or if there hadn't been a less lucky Miles that didn't survive the bandits? It was… frustrating to think about it, so I just collapsed my thoughts.

"I don't think so, Miles." Lilith interfered, moving around me on her golden ball. "Even though there are infinite astral realms, not all of them can afford travelling. What's more, that other Arthur came from a world where Nohr was at peace with Hoshido, which explains why they had time to visit us."

"Wait… doesn't that mean we can get invaded at any time?" I stated worried. What if the hoshidans in our world found about this realm and decide to surprise attack?

"You're right. Nevertheless, I have total control of what goes around here thanks to my constitution. This place used to be a shrine for ancestral dragons, and thanks to that I can decide who enters and who doesn't." The dragon tried to calm me down, with a gesture that resembled a smile.

"That's why our Lilith is the best! She's always caring after us, and she allows us to take cover here whenever we need!" The blonde girl jumped, catching Lilith between her arms in an unavoidable hug.

Just… 'unbelievable'. Unbelievable, but true.

"Do you have any other question you'd like to ask?" Lilith offered after freeing herself. I shook my head, empty. My mind was in an utter chaos.

"Then we will be going to Effie's." The princess announced, grabbing my hands and spinning us both towards the exit. As if my head had had not enough yet.

"It has been good to see you, Miss Lilith. Take care!" Arthur said before turning to chase after the twirling duo. The dragon lady gave a cute nod that the hero interpreted as 'goodbye'.

* * *

 **If this was like my later chapters, this chapter's length would mean translating the whole next. That would be a good idea, actually, but I will keep the structure I have. Why? Why not? Besides, you will have plenty stuff from chapter 10 on… Why did I decide to lengthen my chapters…? Oh, because if I hadn't, I would have probably over a hundred by now. More or less. Probably less, but close to a hundred. Meh.**

 **By the way, you may have figured out by now, but, this 'story' is but a first part. I just can't get myself to keep it short, so… yeah. I will be ending the first part in Spanish soon, so… isn't that but good? Heh. And it really makes sense to make a stop there.**

 **I believe I should, once again, warn you of all those things you probably already know: This is rated T for a reason: some detailed violent fights later, and maybe for some weird topics. This is (an attempt of) a realistic story, as I think I made clear in chapter 1, but I don't forget the sweet moments. Oh, and a really long series, by the way.**

 **Bidding farewells, thanking the reviews (for good or bad, but everyone knows I like more to see satisfaction than frustration) and saying to you 'see you next time'. Men, do I express oddly. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	6. Chapter 6: Drive

**Drive**

Arthur hurried down the stairs, readying himself as if he was going to start running at the bottom. Elise jumped on him, and the game _The floor is lava_ resumed as they left it last. When I stepped on the grass, I played to be drained of my strengths, being pulled to the ground and falling on the wet grass that surrounded Lilith's tree.

When I looked up, I saw in Arthur's eyes the determination to carry both of us. I stood up just as he started approaching me, and began running away. The hero chased after me, while Elise couldn't help laughing from the bizarreness. It was obvious Arthur could hunt me down whenever he pleased, because he was even controlling my direction by blocking the wrong ways, overtaking me.

Our steps brought us to a weird looking building. Its indoors were open to the exterior, and only some columns kept the training ground delimited. I said 'building' for the columns were connected with each other by a roof that didn't hide the sky over the trainees. As I said, a weird looking building indeed. But it had its charm. There was a little hut with training equipment, such as wooden sticks of all lengths and some dummies to beat up.

When we entered the place, the first thing that caught my attention was a huge log going up and down. I had to focus my eyes to see the little figure underneath that pushed it that way. I couldn't believe what my eyes were telling me.

Arthur and Elise went ahead, getting closer to a white-haired woman. She had her hair tied in two braids that formed a small bun. She was wearing a white tank-top and some long dark green trousers. Next to her there was a wooden stand where a pink and small, but heavy-looking, female armor, probably from that little monster.

"Hi there, Effie!" The blond princess greeted while showing her face over the log.

"Miss Elise. Are you feeling better?" The light green eyed woman asked. Only after seen those nice colors I remembered something that slipped my mind. Arthur, as well as me, had blue eyes, as we were the nohrian stereotype. But then there we had the princesses, with purple eyes. I guess my tolerance for weird eye colors widened a lot after seeing Corrin's.

"Yes! As soon as my nose stopped being runny, I got much better!" Elise informed backing off to let her friend get up. That Effie woman stood up from the ground, without putting the log away first. She planted it next to her. Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I saw Elise bouncing on the ground from the impact.

"Those are wonderful news." Effie smiled, checking on Arthur. Then, when she got sight of me, she turned herself towards me. "Who is he? A new rookie?" The white-haired girl asked, observing me with both eyes. I can't imagine what kind of attributes she evaluated from me, but her expression was right: I'm not strong at all. At least, I can tell that I wasn't stronger the she was. What about the weak stereotype for women? Ha! Take that, statistic tables!

"No. He's but a psychologist that will be working with us from now on." Elise introduced me. Frightened, I offered my hand to the woman. I was far more scared than when I exchanged handshakes with Freken, but I had some manners to keep.

Damn. I wasn't able to stabilize my steadiness, giving away my nervousness for losing my hand once again. Effie looked back at me quietly, alternating between my hand and my scared look. She wiped her sweat away after starting what seemed for me a year-long approaching of her hand towards mine.

I wasn't surprised by the toughness of her skin, but, as opposed to my expectations, she didn't crush my hand. I could even say it was a soft and charming greeting. I felt bad for having been all that fussed over her, but prudence advised me not to strengthening not one tiny bit, for she would return the gesture, fulfilling my prediction.

"I'm Miles Stone. I really thank you for saving me from the bandits back in Septembria." I said, leaning my head slightly. Effie suddenly noticed something, opening her eyes further.

"Oh, so you are that man Elise treated his hand." She realized, lowering her eyes to the handshake. She released my hand almost with fear, like she had just thought the same I had.

"Are you okay? I… may have a rough time adjusting my strength, and I'd hate hurting your hand again…" The woman worried, keeping her distance.

"It's all right. Worry not. It seems you measure yourself better than you thought." I smiled back, trying to be nice. My hand was unharmed, right?

"Really? That's a relief!" Effie sighed while giving me a single pat in the back, hard enough as to destroy my stance.

"Maybe not…" I voicelessly moaned, almost collapsing onto the ground. Arthur and Effie began chattering about the wooden log's weight, but I didn't listen their talk. Elise helped me to stand up, obviously retaining her joy.

"Excuse her, Miles. But you were right to be scared. Effie controls her strength far much better when she doesn't bother about it." The blonde explained to me, supporting me in my way up from the ground.

"That's an interesting fact. One worth of research… from a fair distance." I joked, shaking my shoulder to calm the stinging. Elise joined her retainers upon noticing how light Effie made the log seem, opening a way for me to follow.

It didn't take long for me to understand that Effie was a single case, in a matter of strength. Arthur was only able to raise the log once he embraced it with both arms and put some effort into it. Of course, I couldn't even dream of making the same achievement, but in my favor I could argue that I was 'injured'. That would be a lie, yes, but there had to be a way to avoid feeling so bad about my physical condition, for my self-esteem depends on it.

Furthermore, Elise was the proof that one does not need to be strong in order to be in the army. Healers were an important peace in this huge chess-like war, and my field was spiritual wellbeing. Nonetheless, I don't deal with spirits. I'm no onmyoji.

"Elise, have you been able to follow the training plan we designed for you? Thanks to Arthur's help I was able to present some more… 'realistic' goals." Effie asked, looking to the blond hero to find some support. As he was busy trying to raise the log once more, the woman helped him single-handedly. It was like her fingers pierced the wood… hair-raising.

"I felt I was not fulfilling my duties as a retainer hard enough, for I spend a lot of my time helping others…" Arhur muttered, displaying for the first time something that could be interpreted as a sign of weakness.

"That's not true at all, Arthur! It's amazing that you help everyone so helplessly, and I know I can count on you at all times!" Elise blasted with worry in her eyes. "Right, Effie?" She asked her friend as she requested her support to clear out the hero's misconceptions.

"You're right, milady. That's the one Arthur we all know and love." The white-haired woman smiled, placing her shoulder over the log and leaned over it as it stood where it was. It had to weight much more than she did, as they didn't move an inch.

That last comment caught Arthur and me by surprise, as 'love' was a strong word indeed. Nevertheless, we didn't pay it much importance. Elise was the kind of sweet girl that shared her happiness with everyone she met, so she couldn't agree more with her retainer. I did love Arthur as well. How am I supposed to not care for such a pure and caring guy as him?

"Ho, ho, ho! Thank you very much, Lady Elise! And you too, Effie!" The hero appreciated, with renewed strengths born from the outburst of his might. He exchanged a look with me, and I couldn't but wonder what his thoughts were. Maybe he was asking me about Effie's odd words? "Did our training menu suit you, Miss Elise?" The blonde resumed, taking interest in his little boss. I wondered Elise's age, for she seemed childish, but appearances are usually deceiving.

"It did! And I got Corrin to help me! It was hard to start off, though." The princess confessed, earning her retainers sympathy.

Well, there goes my proof. One does need to be in shape, as should be obvious, but lying to me is far easier than just getting stronger. I'd lie again if I said I disliked the idea of just doing it, but, what was I going to do at the age of twenty-five? Most of the army's members would have carried along a hard training since they were little, so, what hope do I have left?

Arthur noticed my gaze at the training sticks accumulated in a big crate, next to the small hut. I had been feeling this tickling in my hands for a while.

"Tell me, Mister Miles. Do you know how to defend yourself?" The hero asked me. That was really nice of him. Although it should be evident I didn't, he yet asked away. It's a nice way to avoid taking too many things for granted, saving other the bad taste of a misunderstanding.

I kept silent, while the attention focused on me. I blushed a little, again with mixed feelings: embarrassment, frustration and this rebel attitude of who does not want to reckon it. Upon meeting Effie's eyes, next to Elise's, I finally sighed.

"That's a negative. I could probably struggle for my life, was it needed, but I'd rather be dead by that point." I let out, defeated. I counted on my witty tongue to survive this long, and my cowardice. They work some times; others, they don't. They never did back then…

"I'm sure you'd be good at it if you tried!" Elise cheered me up, waving her arms slightly, bouncing on her two feet.

"If you are to share ways with us, it would make you good knowing how to handle a fight." Arthur advised with a confident smile. I looked at Effie, for I had tough times imagining either Elise or Arthur discouraging me even if it was impossible. She would know better, I thought.

Effie slid her green eyes towards the log she used as weight, thoughtful. I kept my breath, waiting for her sentence. Was I a lost cause, or was it too soon to tell?

"You'd never be wasting your time if you tried." Effie ended telling, closing her eyes while turning towards me. "But you would need a tutor. I may introduce you someone who may accept to teach you, but, are you willing to take on the challenge?" She proposed with a gentle curve in her lips. Soon afterwards, the woman grabbed the log single-armed and walked away.

I pursued her just as I understood she was waiting for my answer, not in words, but in actions. A tall man like would do better to keep his distance, for she had the peace of wood up on her shoulder, and there was a high-risk to be slammed by accident when she turned back.

Elise passed me in order to get to her friend, and she definitively didn't have to worry about that matter, as her size granted her advantage in those kinds of situations. Arthur caught up to me, and once Effie disposed of the training equipment, we all set off to a nearby stable.

* * *

The hero began telling me the different kind of weapons I could try. My best option was probably magic, as that wouldn't require any special rigurous training, and I was already used to studying. But I didn't want to limit myself to just that. I'd need to be capable of facing a one-on-one fight without any kind of weapon. That way, I may be able to deal with a Freken Junior next time.

Arthur found my idea interesting, but then he explained me why it is more frequent to find single weapon users. For example, Felicia was capable of using rods and hidden weapons, as well as her ice magic. In the other hand, Arthur's weapon of choice were justice-bringing axes. Although they were slow, he could land some serious blows on his enemies.

I didn't grasp the limitations, but it didn't take me long to comprehend. When your life is at risk and it depends on your skill, the best performance comes when you are greatly familiarized with the movements at your disposure. Nevertheless, I yet wanted to have some other weapon on top of the spell-casting. A lance would be too big for me to handle, and it is usually two-handed. Axes… were too heavy for me to swiftly swing. A sword… maybe…

At the stables there was this redhead girl, brushing one of the horses next to the entrance. The building consisted of a long corridor with many dual gates for the horses' blocks.

"Selena? I didn't know you took care after the horses." Effie noticed, placing a hand on her mount. The poor creature became rigid and scared the same way I did earlier. Effie's strength was famous, it seemed.

Selena turned her head to look at us, caught by surprise. I didn't notice earlier, but I could find a problem or two in the clothes she was wearing. Although Camilla's was way far more revealing. She had this red chest-piece that didn't cover her chest much, giving away a peek or her bra and a good view of her average cleavage. She really was Camilla's retainer; I could picture both of them going shopping. Below her chest, she had a red silk piece that covered the rest of her torso. In the inferior area she wore some leather trousers with diamond-shaped holes at the sides.

As I felt uncomfortable being in front of her, I took my glasses off, pretending to be cleaning them. The last impression I gave to her was not any peak performance of mine, so tried to remain unnoticed.

"Since I started practicing mounted archery I've got attached to this big silly horse of mine." She admitted, probably restraining her words in order not to be as honest as she could have been. Her eyes were not those of a cruel master, and she had been gently brushing her white with brown dots horse while showing a distracted smile.

"Wow, he's bigger than mine. What is his name?" Elise asked, getting on the redhead's horse, petting his head playfully. As both girls started talking about Cain, Effie searched with her gaze the person she probably wanted to introduce to me. I felt relieved that it wasn't Selena, for some reasons. First, she probably despised me for making enemies of Camilla. In second place, I needed my glasses on to do any fine movement, and that clashed with some visual matters…

"Hey, Selena. Have you seen Silas?" The white-haired woman asked. I decided to stop being a pushover and put on my glasses. My new strategy was focusing on the horse. Then Selena noticed me, judging me with her dark eyes. She seemed… angry with me? Definitively, what happened between Camilla and me had an impact on her. Even though I tried to duel against her glare, I was mercilessly beaten. She was strong… in a different way than Elise or her retainers.

"He has gone to get some more hay. Abel eats like a beast, after all. He should be back soon." Selena informed, taking a carrot and offering it to her horse. Although she treated Cain warmly, she yet avoided to be touched by his mouth.

"Like the legendary knights, is it not, A? Which one of all these is Avel?" Arthur asked, displaying a confident and curious grin.

"Why you ask, B? Are you going to try riding him? I'd rather prefer you didn't. You had enough with the lightning the other day, and Avel, well, I didn't use the word 'beast' without meaning it." The redhead advised, trying to discourage her shopping mate.

"That is why I must go! I have to introduce Avel to the beautiful world of trust between riders and mounts!" The blonde strongly stated, looking for the scare-inducing horse within the blocks of the stable.

"But, Arthur, do you know how to ride?" Effie worried, throwing a hand in an attempt to stop his partner.

"I have some experience with it, actually." He started, stopping his courageous steps and turning back with some blush on his face." Although that time I was not sitting properly on the horse. I was pursuing a thief over the rooftops, but my foot slid and brought me to fall to the street. Unfortunately, I ended mounting a horse backwards, and it started galloping without any control. In the end, I got lucky for running over the criminal, stopping his evil ways once and for all." He narrated in great detail.

Elise enjoyed his story as it had been her who lived it, Effie fought to keep her laughs down and Selena sighed with grief. As for me, well, his astonishingly bad luck left me muted. At least he got to catch the thief, and being Arthur the way he was, he probably got a minor penalty.

A young knight with grey crested hair, who was wearing dark silk clothing and some lower body armor, walked by us, laughing a bit. He was carrying some hay, so I guessed he was the one Effie had been looking for. His shirt's sleeves did not manage to hide his well-built arms, but they were not as amazing as Arthur's.

"I don't mean this in a bad way, Arthur, but trust me when I tell you that you're the last person in the world that should try riding Avel. You could end up destroying the stables!" The knight joked, yet leaving there that possibility. Normally, I'd have accused that newcomer for being too exaggerated, but I knew Arthur's luck better.

"Good heavens! Is he that wild of a creature?" The blonde surprised, without any trace of offense. Silas kept walking until he reached one of the blocks on the right. There weren't that many, but in exchange they were spacious. Nevertheless, that black horse was the only one in his block. Silas raised the piece of hay over the gate. With horror, we could watch a dark shadow stealing the food in a single blink. The knight turned back at us bringing his hands to his waist, delivering that as an answer to Arthur's question.

"Mmm… I don't think Avel has many friends the way he is." Elise muttered, placing a hand on her chest from imagining the lonely he had to feel. A thick silence followed her words. I would have tried breaking it, but nothing came to my mind. As I told Arthur earlier, being a psychologist does not allow me to understand animals. I had my difficulties understanding humans, let alone wolf-spirit horses.

It was Effie who made the step forward, and given her strength, I doubt there is any iceberg-like silence she could not evaporate.

"Silas, you were training Mozu, weren't you?" The white-haired started. Silas came closer to us, looking out over his shoulder at the weird sound Abel was making, probably destroying the hay block.

"I am. Mozu has a great potential, but she's unable to see it by herself. That's why I'm trying to fix that lack of spirit of hers." He explained scratching his head.

I was yet amazed the tender ages of everyone I had met so far. Arthur had to be my same age more or less, but, besides him, the rest had to be on their 18s to 24s. Elise was a particular case, so to speak. I've known many people that didn't grow taller until their twenty years of life, but she had to be on the limit.

"Do you think this one over here can learn to fight?" Effie asked, obviously referring to me. Upon noticing all the stares I was given, I felt like hiding behind someone, just like Lilith did before. Unluckily, Elise returned to play with Cain, distracting Selena that way. I searched for Arthur, to no avail. Maybe the distant screams that came from Abel's block were his… but I was the only one to notice, which I found to be odd.

"Oh. You must be that man we rescued from Septembria's bandits. My name is Silas." He introduced himself offering me his hand along with a smile.

I remembered him. He was that strong knight that I managed to see from the tavern's window. He seemed trustworthy, but that had yet to be determined upon further inspection.

"Thanks for saving me at that hopeless moment. Name's Miles. Miles Stone." I replied, accepting the handshake. As he was probably going to evaluate me from the strength I put on the greeting, I tried to be as honest as I could.

"And about what miss Effie was saying, I don't exactly seek learning to fight on the front row. I just don't want to be cannon fodder." I explained, a little bit ashamed. I knew everyone there could beat me in a one-on-one fight, and that made me shrink a bit. The redhead looked at me from time to time, wary, and the fact that having to reckon my helpless fighting skills didn't precisely help.

"I guess it must have been tough to go through that beating, so you want to put an end to it, don't you?" Silas tried to glimpse, touching his stiff neck just as Arthur was expelled from Avel's block, like if he was thrown out by a bull.

"I don't really know, mister Silas." I replied, touching my chin. What? It is true. I yet ignored what cause I should fight for. I had easily seen the loyalty Elise's retainers professed to her. Their dedication brought a small woman to destroy my female strength statistic tables, and shook a hero's most basic conundrums. In the other hand, I had nothing.

"I haven't figured out what I want from learning how to fight, but it would be nice to be prepared for the time I know." I sighed, letting my words out without too much enthusiasm. I haven't thought of fighting for a long time. I'm not the one to dwell on my past, and as I said, I had no real motive.

From the sides of my lens I saw Selena muttering something. My lip-reading skills were a little off, but I deduced from the face she was making that what I just said was a major blunder. Do I blame her? Not at all. It hurts a little, but she was probably right.

"You've just avoided answering my question." The knight reprimanded me with a disapproving look. I opened my eyes wider, blushing some more. Being accused made me feel dizzy.

"One does not want to become strong to be prepared for the outcome. Something brings you to seek the power." Silas explained, tightening his fists with resolution. I saw both Effie and Selena nodding in approval. "In my case, I fought to be able to stand next to my best friend. What is it that drives you to ask my help?" He asked, crossing his arms with patience. I lowered my head with defeat. My hand twitched.

What is my reason? Why did I chase Effie, trying to find a way in the fighting world? It slipped my mind… but the mention of a 'best friend' brought back some memories. When I was a kid, I had this friend, Mark. I used to fight with him with sticks. Those were good times. He enlisted the nohrian army. Our ways crossed again some years after that, and one day he was murdered by his own mates. He was so gifted at everything that their murderers decided to turn his light off forever. They were expelled from the army, but they didn't care much to begin with.

I probably should tell you further, but there is little I can tell without breaking the dam of my tears. … Just know that his death was one of those many reasons I decided to study psychology. I had met some unreasonable persons, and I just didn't manage to comprehend why they did as they did.

Silas was waiting for my answer patiently. When Elise noticed Selena was distracted trying to hear my conclusion, she looked at me as well. Arthur came back from the stables, dragging himself on the ground. Effie gave him support to help him stand up, but the white-haired did not lose attention.

Mark always brought laughs out of me. Whenever I saw his smile, there was no way I could feel bad. I'm not a violent guy, but I liked fighting because that is what I used to do with him. He even saved me from being the blond four eyes of our village. I even considered joining the army with him, but his death made me think Nohr was not worth fighting for, if it allowed such criminals to get away with their sins.

But… after hearing Corrin's story, and after meeting nice people like Arthur and Elise… I couldn't keep that conception of the soldiers that composed the army. Those people were truly worth fighting for. And… call me childish, but… I realized what drove me. I wanted to be just like Mark and become a normal man that helps others selflessly, whether it is with some inner problem or an outer problem.

Don't take me wrong: I was not going to say what I was going to say just because I wanted to mimic him. I've already told you this many times, but, I am a psychologist. And what I intended to do was just the same I've already been doing, with new methods to reach out to my clients.

"I want to fight for those who can't." I finally answered with a serious look. I don't really know for how long I made them wait. I had been so focused on my thoughts that I totally forgot I wasn't alone.

"Oh, it seems I underestimated you, Miles." Effie pleasantly surprised. Her words sounded further than they were, just like Arthur's clapping. That was a relief, because if I had been on my senses upon being praised by such a hero, I would have blushed real hard.

I felt the urge to cover my eyes, for the fight at the dam had been lost. And sadly for me, I had just found a determination I believed long lost. I really like helping others. I'm a psychologist after all, but now I realize there is more than one way to help someone. I won't stick to advising Corrin's lost soul, trapped in his cruel life's claws. I had a miracle to find, and what a better way to dig things out than following Mark's trail? You wouldn't believe the things he got into the little time he had been in the army.

Heheheh… it seems like I am going to evolve or something with just willpower, huh? Was it only that simple… Mark, give me strength…

That time I clearly heard Selena uncomfortably saying 'And why does he start crying now? If you're going to try being cool, do it properly'. Elise laughed upon hearing her out, but she tried to hide her smile. Now that was embarrassing, saying such things and starting crying the second after. Heh.

"I'm sorry if I've made your feel bad, Miles. T-that wasn't my intention." Silas backed off, worried to have hurt my feelings.

"No, mister Silas. You've killed me." I replied, knowing where I was trying to get. The poor knight became pale. "You've killed the sleeping Miles, and I couldn't be any more grateful about it." When he noticed he hadn't done anything bad, he relaxed. Then Silas seemed puzzled, trying to understand how he actually did what I said. Words… the magic without spell-books that born from your tongue…

"I… I'm glad, I guess." He said a bit off. It was like we exchanged places. I used to be the shy, and now I managed to intimidate him. If this was some kind of novel, you could try to picture Mark's spirit touching my shoulder, justifying the miracle with such topic or something alike. It wouldn't last long, though. This is no novel after all. Or is it?

"I see you are now full of determination, new Miles. Will you be capable of following my instructions?" The knight challenged me, crossing his arms with a defiant smile. I felt like the fire that is put out. Well, I had the guts to try helping Corrin with his dilemma; I could try becoming a fighter as well.

"Why don't we find it out?" I smiled back, restraining the shake of my legs. I… had never been through such a situation, so I hope you understand my nerves. […]

Silas and Miles left the others, as they had to check the strength of the psychologist's will. Some powerful stomach rumble was heard soon after, coming from the white-haired woman.

"I need something to eat something. Like a lot." Effie confessed blushing a little upon seeing Elise surprised by how noisy she was. It was nothing the princess was bothered about, though.

"Are you coming with us, A?" Arthur asked to her alliance partner, turning his head as they started heading to the tavern.

"Cain isn't going to get pretty on his own. Knock yourselves out." She replied, retrieving the brush to resume the treats. Caring after mounts remembered a little of her mother, but that was nothing worth mentioning.

"Then we will be going, Selena!" Elise said jumping and spinning around while reaching out for her retainers. "Hey, Arthur. Why do you call her A?" That was one question that the hero would be proud to answer, as their adventures at the shopping mail were bizarre yet astonishing.

Selena watched them leaving, feeling on her back silence's secret invasion, now that there was no one to fight back. Well, maybe Avel made a worrying sound or two, but the redhead didn't pay attention to him, as her thoughts returned to her old friends once again. She would have hard times reckoning how much she missed them, but she would find a way or another to express her nostalgia.

* * *

 **I hope you like the story so far. I may have said this earlier, but the first ten chapters are a little introductory. In the original, I changed the rate to M at the chapter 23, so I don't really know when I should change it this time. Bah, I'll know it when the moment comes. At least, I will be telling in advance when you may lose track of the progress (you know, because of the filter and stuff).**

 **The feedback is always appreciated, and I'll see you next time (yet to be determined). *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	7. Chapter 7: The smaller fish

**The smaller fish**

Silas was far more energetic than I expected. Not only he was ferocious in battle, for what I managed to see in Septembria, but he was high spirited and a happy soul indeed. The first thing he asked me to do was to do as many quads, push-ups, sit-ups, encouraging me to go full out… I gave it my utmost, which… was… um… breathtaking! … Heh…

Oh, and, do you remember that determination I found before? Well, it's not like I had lost it, but keeping an attitude that clashes with your usual self is something nobody likes. What is dissonant to your identity hurts you. Nevertheless, it is true that I will stop at nothing to achieve this new goal… but I won't forget who I am just that easily. How could I? How could anyone?

"I… plead guilty…" I panted lying on the ground, once I reached my limit. Silas looked at me thoughtful, probably trying to figure a way to make a man out of me. I would have said, 'I am a psychologist, not some muscled guy', but I wasn't ashamed of my poor condition either. I was going to train with these monsters, so I never had a chance of reaching their level to begin with. In the long run, I will defend my self-esteem at all costs, so it's a good strategy to never expect being excellent. … Not that I won't seek results, mind you.

"That's evident." He answered to my thoughts. Or did I speak up my mind? Did I? I probably did… I took advantage of his absorption to grasp my breath. I was the opposite of strong, but I was confident in my fast recovering skills. It's a good skillset gained from running away from wrongdoers.

"It won't be that long for our next exit from the astral realm. I'd like to work out your physical condition, but I can't just leave you without a single self-defense notion." He thought up, scratching his head. His hairstyle did not change any one bit, though.

"Why not? If I work out my stamina, I will probably outrun any enemy." I suggested, being that my usual choice of preference. When you can't fight back, show your back to your enemies and run like no one ever did!

"And what will you do if you encounter a ranged soldier, like an archer or a mage? You would have no chance of fleeing, so I prefer to teach you to defend yourself first." The knight strongly concluded crossing his arms. I tightened my jaw, ashamed of myself. He definitively was taking being my mentor much serious than I was in being his disciple. I'd better knock it off.

Silas grabbed a piece of paper he had on his waist and checked something that was written on it. Curiosity got the better of me and made me take a little peek, for I felt much more confident if papers were involved. It'd be sad if my five years as a student meant nothing, after all.

In the paper there was some kind of training menu, one that overpassed my poor skill exhibition.

"Would you be able to take up a daily training regimen on your own?" Silas asked me with a worried face. I would have tried to complain, but I didn't. To gain something, give something. To earn a new life, bid your previous one farewell.

"I've never tried." I simply stated, diverting my eyes. I didn't want to encourage him that much, for Silas found a pencil to prepare some new menu for this new disciple. Why did that soldier just happened to have a pencil to share in the freaking training grounds? *Angry glare*

"For being a warrior, one must maintain a healthy physical condition as well as a healthy mental condition. If you fail to achieve this, your moves will be dramatically affected." The teacher explained me.

"Something like that I've heard. I see you can actually learn something from novels." I joked, trying to lighten the topic a bit. The knight gave a slight short smile, to quickly return to his focused stance, glancing at the paper in his hands.

"Hey, Miles… Truth is I've never learnt to be a good mentor." He told me lowering his head, uncomfortable. The teacher seemed to have problems to find his words, so I gave him his time.

"Tutoring is not something to be taught, but to be learnt." I nodded, sliding my eyes over the area. Some soldiers were doing some serious fighting not that far from us.

"Could you give me some advice? I don't know if I am doing okay with Mozu. Even though I can see her huge potential, I'd hate to fail in training her, thus leading her to think it was her fault." Silas opened up. That was a tough roll. One that, casually, Silas made me take. What if I said something not good enough, leading him to fail in being good teacher? The failure would be mine, as a teaching teacher.

Nonetheless, there was nothing to really worry about. I've seen just so many kinds of tutors… The saddest fact was that the best one so far was actually him. You wouldn't like to know, trust me.

"If she is as promising as you picture, there should be no problem. I've seen you fight, and I won't know that much of the matter, but I can tell you're a good warrior. As such, you materially cannot make a mistake passing off your knowledge." I assured him with a calm look. I understood the pressure he felt. When you're someone's mentor, that disciple will look out for you to find guidance. I know how hard it can be, for being psychologist is sometimes like being your client's life's guide.

"That's a relief to hear. Thank you, Miles. I'll make sure to shape you into a great fighter." He smiled back at me with renewed confidence. Even though it was great to see him back at his energetic self, it meant bad news for me: the knight started writing my training menu on the paper swiftly. Had he been depressed when doing it, he would have had lower expectations, meaning an easier regimen for me to take up.

At the training ground both Silas and I were, a girl I had already seen appeared. The brown-haired with flowers miss. After witnessing Selena and Camilla, especially Camilla, any clothing would seem simple. She wore a dark vest over a white dress, some leather armguards and a worn-out pale green cape tied on her shoulders.

The way she looked at Silas gave away she wanted something from him, but as I was there, she decided to wait for me to part ways. As she grew inpatient, she seemed to think of a way to approach us, but the girl never moved from behind that column. Once Silas finished writing the menu using my back as a support, he gave me the paper, telling me to learn by-heart my daily new sentence. As he stretched his arms, Silas noticed his hiding pupil.

"Mozu! Come over here!" The grey-haired knight called. The girl came out from her hiding place, unsure at her pace. "Let me introduce you your new training partner." He said placing his hand on our shoulders.

"I'm Miles Stone. Pleased…" I stopped for a second to choose the way I would treat her. "…to meet you, Mozu." I greeted offering my hand. The girl had to be close to her twenties, more or less.

"Pleased to meet you too, Miles." Mozu replied with relief, satisfied by pleasing her curiosity. And her accent… it reminded me of the people I've met in my journeys.

"Now that you two are here, shall we get started? Mozu, have you done your exercises?" Silas asked once he got next to the crate of training tools.

"More or less…" The brunette sighed, exhausted. Her menu was harder than mine, so I guessed Silas did go easy on me. That or she was unexpectedly strong.

"Miles, lance or sword?" The teacher asked me while throwing Mozu her practice weapon.

"Sword." I chose. Lances were interesting and cool-looking, but they were two-handed, which threw me off a little as I expected to learn magic as well. I had yet to look for someone willing enough to teach me. Maybe Elise could orientate me later.

Mozu adopted a battle stance Silas approved, after fixing the angle of her elbow. She had a stretched arm holding the lance from the middle while the other, flexed, grabbed the long handle. Her legs were slightly flexed, with an attitude of who could thrust her lance any second. She must have seen the battlefield; I could see it in her eyes. How, you ask? Mozu was wearing a menacing look, one that only an enemy could have inspired.

I, on the other hand, was a total rookie who didn't know how to stand properly in a fight. Not that I have fought any.

"Now, Mozu. Try using the last technic I showed to you." Silas requested, backing off from us battlers. That alarmed me quite a bit, I mean… wasn't he supposed to teach me something? I knew the pain train was coming, so I tightened my whole body in dread.

Mozu took a long step forward, slicing distances between us. I thought she was going to thrust her lance with a murderous intent, so I stepped back in advance. The girl took another step, but instead of approaching me, she got to my left. She targeted the leg I had in the front with a low backwards sweep, making me loose balance in the painful process.

Kneeling, I watched as the other extreme of the rod approached me. On blessed instinct, I crawled to avoid the hit. My balance was messed up anyways, so why not falling all the way? Mozu missed her attack, stepping back immediately to retrieve her distance. I rolled away, trying to use the accumulated force to help me getting up.

"What was your mistake, Mozu?" The knight patiently asked, touching his chin.

"I failed to deduce the course of his movements." She replied, breaking her stance. Silas endured his eyes, waiting for her to continue. "And… I was scared of hitting him." Mozu finally confessed. That was a little frustrating for me, but I knew she was telling the truth. I've seen her swinging the rake before, so I knew her speed better. She would probably fulfill her physical training on the fields.

"And what should you have done against an opponent willing to harm you?" Silas resumed while getting closer to me. I pointed at myself offended, because I never had any intent on counterattacking.

"Not to hesitate… And I won't! But… poor Miles had loads of openings, and I didn't want to go all-out on him that harshly, since I know what it feels like not being able to stand properly." Mozu tried to excuse herself. It made me happy to see her worrying after me, but it hurt me as well. I desired to learn, even if that meant being mercilessly beaten.

"I really thank you, Mozu, but don't worry about hurting me. That's the only way we may get better, isn't it?" I told her with the all confidence I could grasp. I wasn't afraid of pain, for I've known it too well. The girl was still worried, but after shaking her head, determination returned to her eyes. Oh, boy…

"Miles, try parrying attacks like this." Silas taught me, putting me in position. Flexed legs, my dominant leg forward, my dominant arm grabbing the sword between my opponent and me, and my other arm ready to find balance was it lost.

On the next assault, Mozu took the initiative again, taking another lunge. Nonetheless, she thrust her lance towards my stomach. I stepped sideways with relatively ease. I never knew keeping a stance like that would allow me to move with less effort.

Mozu quickly changed her strategy, jumping to her left while keeping the distances and avoiding getting in my range. Immediately after that, she tried another low sweep on my legs. I leaped backwards, but as I reformed my stance, Mozu was right on me, hitting me on the chest with the curved edge of her lance.

I was impossible for me to keep my balance, leading me to the ground. The girl got out of her battle stance as soon as she beat me, worried after me once again. I guess it must be painful not knowing if you have restrained your strength enough in a sparring match. Honestly, I was far more amazed at her speed than at the little stinging on my chest. I thought lances weren't capable of moving like that. It was like she had pierced the air.

"Oh! Sorry! Are you okay!" She asked offering her hand to help me stand up. With a single pull, she almost threw me over her head. What a beast! Never mind… I've seen worse recently… *sigh*

"Don't you worry; I'm tougher than I look." I soothed her. I couldn't picture myself moving as swiftly as her, but I knew fighting someone better than you helps improving by a lot.

"You didn't do half bad, Miles. Trying to keep your stance is important, but, as you have seen, loosing track of your opponent's moves can get you killed." Silas explained, using my case as an example for a very important rule. It was pretty basic, actually, but you may have heard how simple things are usually decisive for the outcome in a battle.

"Again." Siles ordered once again, leaving space for us to keep fighting.

We kept going at it, Mozu with her usual fright of hurting me. After finding out I wasn't as defenseless as I seemed, she started moving even faster, reacting to my dodges with change of angles and quick attacks. Her superiority wasn't just because of a difference in fitness. Silas was right, Mozu was talented. Each new thing I tried to survive a little longer, she answered with a better counter. My best spar was when I had the idea of using the columns as a shield. As her movements were limited by the length of her lance, I enjoyed of more freedom.

It definitively was fun. I had not felt like that in a long time. For sure, I had conditioned fighting with Mark; meaning that each time I fought, I was reminded of the good old times as a kid.

Before I even noticed, I was covered in my sweat. Mozu, on the other hand, was just regaining her breath. Silas went to get some water for us, as we rested on the ground.

"May I ask… how long have you been training, Mozu?" I wondered, sweeping the sweat in my forehead, gasping for air. After that, I cleaned my glasses, for sweat did its way even there.

"A good week, but that'll be the double for the time we've being in this realm thingy." She openly replied, acting more natural. I guess sparring is a good way to get to know each other.

"For real? In just a week you've gotten that far ahead? Well, girl, you give me hopes. I may get to where you are now in just a month." I praised, maybe exaggerating my humbleness a little. Nevertheless, I wasn't lying when I told her she gave me hopes.

"Don't say, Miles. I'm sure you'll catch up in a blink." Mozu muttered a bit blushed. Weak to compliments, uh? Not that she didn't deserve them.

"Who knows? I'd prefer not to overpass you, for that would hurt your self-esteem, like 'Oh, this guy who entered after me just passed me. I have no talent, I should quit'." I played dramatically, waving my arms. "Let me get this one thing clear was anything like that to happen. I wouldn't be because you have no talent, but because you wouldn't have put enough effort." I told her with a rather neutral stance. The brown-haired girl opened her eyes widely, surprised.

"How did you know? It's just like you've read my mind." She replied a bit stunned.

"I'm a psychologist. I know what people fear, what they like… Self-esteem is important, Mozu. It's what allows us to pursue our goals. The moment it trembles, we will suffer one way or another." I explained, sitting up properly. "Whatever happens, do not loose yours."

"Wow, Miles. You're a smartie. Are you some kind of ol' sage?" Mozu asked with a much relaxed expression.

"Not much, really. After all, I'm trying to learn fighting among such monstrous warriors: was I to compare myself to them, I'll become depressed." I laughed, outlining the trouble I just got myself into.

"I totally know what you mean! Whenever I see teach Silas fighting I get this twisty feeling that I had yet a lot to learn." Mozu shared with enthusiasm.

"Really? Knowing I'm not the only one is a relief. Besides, I got the same feeling when sparring with you."

"Oh, come on now, Miles. You'll turn the tables on me in no time. And Silas underestimates his tutoring. I would never dream of getting where I am without him. That's why I'm sure he will help you just as much as he helped me." The farmer cheered me up, tightening her fists under her face while leaning towards me.

"Thank you, Mozu. I'm really looking forward to working with you." I smiled at her. The girl nodded up and down with energy. She must feel relieved of being able to count on another recruit that understood her, as much as it relieved me having someone besides me in a similar position.

We resumed our sparring after Silas returned. That time around, I moved with more strength and determination. I tried to parry some attacks, but I lacked stiffness, as she always won the pushing fights.

* * *

"That's it for today, you two. Miles, try making the fitness menu I gave you daily. It would be easier if you took the routine always on the same moment of the day, for example, before going to bed, after waking up…" Silas advised me. I nodded weakly, tired as I have never been. My legs were shaky, and my arms were heavy.

"Wanna go eat something, Miles? It won't be that long 'til we leave the realm, and today the will serve what I hunted this morning." Mozu offered, pushing me around, trying to insert the strength back in me.

"Eh? Food? Is that a thing we do? Will I finally be able to munch something?" I wondered, dancing around in a weak state that sought balance. I didn't get the last part of what she said. You know, my heart-beating was way too loud. Mozu laughed with my exaggerated and desperate reaction, grabbing my arm and leading the way.

Silas told us he would catch up later, as soon as he finished cleaning up the training grounds. It made my chest lighter finding out Felicia wasn't the only one in charge of everything. It yet amazed me how she was so dedicated to Corrin, but then again, she did not do it all just out of the selflessness of her heart. Not that I blamed her either way.

Mozu told me her adventures that morning on a near forest, out of the camp of the realm. She used to hunt even before leaving her destroyed town, attacked by Faceless. Those creatures were created normally by nohrian dark mages, with the only purpose of destruction. She then told me how Corrin and Silas rushed to her rescue before the Faceless got to her.

After such a tragedy, it would be reasonable if that had any impact on her, but Mozu proved to be adamant. Despite that, I knew she was suffering, even if she refused to acknowledge it. The loss of those dearest to you… I know what that's like. The emptiness…

"Hey, Mozu. If you ever need someone to talk… about you village, or whatever… feel free to talk to me. I don't say this because of me being a psychologist, but because I want to be your friend." I didn't frequent saying such things, for I was way shyer to go expressing myself that freely. That didn't change my feelings though.

"Jeez, Miles, you're going to make me blush." The brown-haired girl complained, hitting me on the shoulder friendly. The same one Effie almost wiped out. "Thank you, Miles." Mozu whispered, getting ahead of me. She took her hands to her face, but I didn't need to peek up to understand her doing. Something would have got in her eye.

"In enchange, I'd like tasting the food that will come out of the crops on your fields." I added rascally in joke.

"Sure thing!" She smiled as she turned to me, walking backwards.

* * *

As we approached the castle following the tiled road, we bumped into a rather violent scene. There was nobody besides us, Camilla and a guy I have yet to meet. He had toasty skin, white hair and a dark eye-patch, and wore a bluish cape over a black sleeved white and dark shirt with a brown front. Mozu shielded behind me upon seeing him. She told me a bit of his devious treatments, although she had never suffered any. What was his deal then?

"Niles! I've been looking everywhere for you! It's time for you to explain yourself!" The angry woman demanded. Niles was his name? For real? It's just a letter different from mine. Uncomfortable.

"Ah, I love it when you get all feisty. Your cheeks are turning red! Were you saying something? I can barely concentrate when you're like this!" The white-haired provoked. I must confess neither could I, but I'm sure his reasons differed from mine. Did he really know who he was talking to?

"Enough! You better explain what you meant the other day when you said I was pathetic." The woman tried to calm herself down, gathering her patience. Both Mozu and I restrained from screaming 'say what?!'. The fact that the princess didn't hold her axe in her hands was surprising enough.

"Fair enough. Lady Camilla, do you know why people love puppies?" That Niles started. There were as many valid answers to that as stars on the sky, but just one of them would be seen by his eye.

"Because they're cute…?" Camilla tried, honest in her answer. In her voice there was more affection than I suspected possible after witnessing her warrior self.

"No! It's because people want to be loved." That is kind of true. A puppy depends on his carer completely, so they'll profess all their affection, coated in their tender cuteness. What is wrong with that, though? Mozu squeezed my clothes behind me. She wasn't liking what she was hearing.

"They want a companionship, and if they can't get it, they'll look for a furry creature who'll greet them and slobber on their shoes. This is the same relationship you have with that lost puppy, Lord Corrin. You're miserable, so you shower him in affection, and that puppy slobbers back!" He explained, crossing his arms taunting.

"Are you calling Corrin a dog? That's disgusting!" Camilla got upset. How come she was keeping her composure? … Was that trembling I was seeing on her? …

"Oh, I like that hostile look on your face. It gives me the chills! Do you want to know where I came up with this theory? I'll tell you!" Niles kept pushing.

"You better!" The purple-haired woman replied, crossing her arms in an attempt of regaining her cool.

"My parents abandoned me in the slums of Nohr. I was raised by thieves and criminals." That would explain how he was able to be that offending. "I learned fast. I did what had to be done to survive! So forgive me if I'm a little jealous." Oh, so that's it. He thinks the royal's life has been like it was supposed to be. He… didn't know about what happened? He was raised in the slums… so he's excused… but…

"When I see someone who is oblivious to suffering, I like to give them an education. That moment when they discover their first taste of pain is pure bliss!" He deviously smiled. Well, finding about his motivations made me crystal-clear who needed some therapy. The hard part would be making him realize how much he needed it.

I'm not implying he's behavior should be fixed, but he would go through a lonely life were Niles to keep like that. … He definitively ignored the concubine wars. Glad that's over.

"Niles, you're a sad person." Camilla muttered, closing her eyes as the white-haired man walked away.

"Am I? For someone so sad, I'm having an outrageously good time!" He laughed in the distance. No, he was wrong. He truly was a sad person, picking on others to feel better about himself. Not that I could possibly blame him. He was yet one other victim of life's cruelty, just as Mozu, just as Camilla… and a never-ending list of people.

The princess made her way to the bar, sitting on a long-legged chair. She seemed exhausted after that unfair tongue-lashing. Mozu and I sat around a distant table, silent. I wore my best poker face, as I was too scared to dealing with her in such a state. Niles misjudged her, but the doubt messed up with her. Was she really using Corrin… to feel loved?

"Have I ever told you, Mozu, about my dearest friend Mark? Man, I really love that guy. I would even cut my limbs off for him!" I suddenly screamed, bumping my hands on the table. Mozu jumped on her seat with a heart-attack. I managed to draw Camilla's attention, but I wouldn't be that obvious.

"What are you talking, so sudd-" Mozu was going to say, but I hurried to cover her mouth.

"You know, you were speaking me about the great care you held for everyone in your village, so that reminded me of this guy. It's not like I was trying to get the love out of him. I just couldn't feel happier to call him my best friend." I told her with energy, disguising my words with caution. I wanted to help Camilla, and I would hate if she felt thankful. I was just blabbering my stuff in the open, which casually had something to do with her situation.

"You do seem happy to bring him up. How is that Mark doing now?" Mozu asked, not noticing my true intentions. I became pale as I remembered the answer to the question she just asked was not very happy. …

"He is… um… you see… in a very special place in my heart. Haven't heard of him in ages." I finished, omitting 'as he is dead' at the end. I put on a look that begged her to stop asking about him, and as I fell silent, the conversation withered out.

Camilla remained thoughtful, but she wasn't as exhausted as before. Not all the relationships are as selfish as Niles painted, but that just shows how his relations worked during his childhood.

A blue-haired girl came out from the kitchen with the most serious eyes I've ever seen. She was wearing some black armor under a pink apron that was out of place. The girl I recognized as the wyvern rider from before was also wearing a pitch black hair band. The fact that she held a knife in her hand was not very friendly-looking, but the plate on her other hand made up for it. She offered the princess a breaded steak, gaining her attention.

"It's not like you to be that distracted, milady. Is there anyone you need to be taken care of?" The cooker asked. On instinct, I shrank on my seat, using Mozu as a visual shield. She got rigid, as a rodent that plays dead.

"No, my dear Beruka. But thank you." The purple-haired weakly smiled. The apparition of the new girl was truly dreadful, and I avoided moving in order to go unnoticed. I mean, Camilla was something like my enemy, wasn't she?

The princess toyed with her food a little and gave a few bites before deciding she wasn't hungry anymore. Camilla wasn't okay. Being attacked with such evil reason as Niles' was rage-inducing, to say the least. She stood up and left in silence.

Beruka came to our table after some uncomfortable seconds, offering us today's menu. We accepted it in a rush and started eating, commenting how tasty the food was. It actually was good, but not in an astonishing way. When she returned to the kitchen, Mozu got close to me to whisper.

"That's Beruka. I've heard she used to be an assassin before becoming miss Camilla's retainer. The most worrying thing is that the way they met was as hunter and prey." She told mi in a quiet voice, hiding her mouth behind her hand to avoid risks.

"Are you serious? How is that no one's keeping an eye on her?" I worried. I'd hate it if some funny guy disliked my grey vest, decided to contract her and be never seen again. Yes, that may be exaggerated, but assassins weren't the nicest thing to be, precisely.

"It's told she keeps accepting jobs, and she wipes out her mistress' enemies." That really got the spook on me. I just said earlier… I was something like her enemy.

Silas joined us soon afterwards. As he didn't witness the show, he was as happily as ever.

"What's the matter, Miles? Are you feeling the fatigue now?" The knight asked friendly as he seated next to us.

"If you ask that because of my pale face, I'm afraid that's not it. … Get it, Mozu? 'I'm afraid'?" I desperately joked, trying to relax a little. Mozu ignored me to burst what happened out, updating Silas. He seemed uneasy when Niles was brought up.

"That guy tried to hit on me." He confessed, inspiring the same confusion he once felt as Niles made one or two indecent suggestions. "Now I see he was just trying to pick on me." Silas sighed relieved. Being picked up by another man should have been a very interesting experience. Even though being homosexual has finally been proven not to be pathological, it was yet a rejected matter.

I briefly told Silas of Niles past, explaining how going through such things transforms a person. He was unable of trusting others, he ignored how to win somebody's true affection, and must have faced treason beyond bearable, reducing the list of those he considered his friend to zero. I heard how devoted he was to Prince Leo as his retainer, which would be his only purpose in life. Camilla was right: he was a sad man, but not because of what she believed.

"Don't you think Beruka is always sad?" Mozu commented, getting my attention as I thought 'sad' just as she said it. The named girl came out from the kitchen as we had summoned her. She offered Silas another steak, and without distraction returned to the bar, where she started cleaning with a cloth. She probably disliked being in the shift, which would explain her murderous looks at the knife close to her.

"She's not the most joyful, if you asked me. I can picture Elise having her difficulties to bringing a smile out of her." I meditated, slicing the meat with the cutlery.

"Maybe Arthur's funny stories get her." Mozu jumped, enthusiastic with the idea. As my practice partner and I chatted about the hero's terrible luck, Silas turned to gaze at Beruka, deep in thoughts. He wasn't worried to keep the appearances, but that is yet another proof of his strong self-confidence. He would make a wonderful teach, I tell you.

She almost went unnoticed, but I watched as Lilith entered the backdoor, approaching the bar. The dragon was floating on her dragon stone, close to the ground. Without being seen by Mozu or Silas, Beruka smiled at the dragon, offering her a big meat ball. The assassin pestered Lilith a little, making it hard to eat quietly, but they seemed to get along nicely. Maybe it was because the blue-haired girl was a wyvern rider.

Soon afterwards, the light dark-haired cool man that was with Selena and Mister Void's Spiral entered the tavern. He was accompanied by a woman with blue hair and pink dyed twin ponytails with a white ribbon on her head. She had a nice smile, but when she placed her eyes on me, I was awfully shocked. Work kept accumulating on me… if it wasn't a emotionless assassin, it was a devious sad man, and if not, a sweet woman with an aura that screamed 'danger'. *Sigh*

It seemed the handsome man forgot his shoulder-shield when he took it off. The dangerous woman danced around him, pulling his partners arm. They were talking about the nice black tea they took before, probably worth of another shot some other time. The man was pleased with his success, but he seemed to be doubtful, somehow.

Silas spoke me about them. They were the Nohr's crown prince's retainers. While Peri was chosen by Xander himself after witnessing her talent at a competition, despite not being the winner, Laslow was entrusted by his father, and it didn't take long until he proved his huge fighting skills. In spite of that, he was commonly known by his flirty attitude and his talent in dancing.

"That silly bee has yet to visit me." Mozu complained crossing her arms, as she was an untouched flower. That made laugh, but I tried to hide it. The shake in my shoulders gave me off.

"Give him some time, Mozu. He has just joined us, so he should be pestering you in no time." Silas cheered up, taking a sip of his jar. I followed the line of view of my partner to that Peri. She wore white armor with some strings of skirt to her sides, just over her black leggings. What is up with the one eye covering fringe fashion?

Finally, Corrin and Felicia entered the tavern. Upon seeing them I smiled. Especially to Felicia, as she had this silly smile on her lips. As soon as she understood my non-spoken message, she blushed really hard, shaking her head with the intention of putting those thoughts away. I tried to hide my laugh. She wasn't ready yet, but it had to feel nice to be in love. …

"Corrin, my friend!" Silas called. "Did you know Miles is going to start training with Mozu?" He told with a proud smile. It was then my turn to blush, for I didn't to make a big deal out of it. It wasn't like I was ever going to turn into a memorable warrior.

"Is that true, Miles? That's wonderful!" The white-haired was impressed. I had lost the count of white-haired people I've met that day. That was a rather unusual treat, if you asked me. Oh, and purple eyes, purple hair, blue hair with pink dyed, pink hair… just what kind of army was that one? Where are the commoners like Mozu and me? And why was I the only one with glasses?

"It is, but I have to add that I'm not only interested in fencing. Do you know who could teach me the bases of magic?" I shyly asked, uneasy with showing my ambitions. It was a good chance to sniff around, since so many people were listening to me.

"Nyx has loads of heavy-looking books at the library. She lends me some sometimes. Given she's an awesome mage, she would easily introduce you to that dizzying stuff." Mozu told, expressing the little she liked magic. Oh, so there was a library. Interesting.

"I'd recommend you to go meet Odin, but I can't picture him being a good teacher." Silas sighed, touching his neck. I have the feeling I knew who he was talking about. Odin was probably that blonde whose speech I wouldn't dare to understand. I 've already seen him in action, and… he would be an interesting teacher indeed. It promised to be funny, but it wasn't fun what I sought.

"My big sister Camilla can handle magic as well. It's of great use to attack from long range over her wyvern." Corrin said with enthusiasm, remembering the power her sister had. … Come again? Not only did she wield axes with impossible ease. Not only did she mount dragons. She did know how to use magic as well? My goodness…

"And what about your brother Leo? Or would that be too much to ask?" I wondered, uncomfortable saying his name. As I told you before, he seemed clever and strong, so if I had him as my magic teacher, I may not be a lost cause.

"You could try asking him, but as long as Father keeps him busy, I don't think he will be joining us soon." The prince sighed, sorry for his brother.

"Poor Lord Leo. He really seemed sad about leaving us yesterday." Felicia mumbled with sorrow, empathizing with Corrin's mood.

"I'll take him to the springs one of these days, Felicia. Just don't tell Camilla." The spiky-eared prince smiled. With that mention, the maid nodded a few times, bringing her hands to her face in an attempt of cooling herself down. She was going to blush. So sweet.

"I'll try asking Nyx then. I doubt Camilla is in mood of making me her disciple." I said giving a look to Mozu and Silas, who were able to understand to see my reasoning. Oh, and there was the fact that she mistrusted me.

A distant bell sounded with might, telling the time it was. Beruka went to get her mistress, while Silas accepted setting off in the adventure of getting Niles. Mozu and I saw him off, wishing him luck.

Corrin and Felicia explained to me how travelling between realms felt, giving me a previous taste of its odd feeling. It was lucky splashing into a lake, but without getting wet. Both Silas and Effie got their armor on, showing me how it's done. They really did look cool. Especially Silas and his black gear.

We were the first to go, so we could prepare beforehand the carriage that waited for us in the other side of the portal. As we crossed the dragon gates, a weird fog surrounded us. Soon, we fell into some kind of void, falling somewhere. It was a little confusing, but seeing Mozu next to me enjoying a nice breeze was able to relax. The next second, everything was still. Birds sang. The villagers worked together to fix the bandits' destruction. These wrongdoers were probably jailed in the local prison, taking a nice break. It was relieving to see the blue sky again.

"Mister Miles!" Someone called me suddenly. When I turned to check, the barman was running towards me. With strength, he placed his hands on my shoulders, wearing a face full of mixed emotions.

"It's wonderful to see you're okay! When Freken Badbeard grabbed you by your neck, I was afraid you wouldn't make it!" He told me, ready to hug me any second. Actually, he did just as he finished talking. … I didn't know he got that attached to me, as I have only been in the town for a week. It was hard for me not like him, though. He was a tender and soft man, selfless and friendly. I would first die than betray him.

"It's good to see you're unharmed too." I replied stiffly. When he let go, he stuffed my arms with my things. It was a rucksack with some good books, some clothes, my psychology diploma and some sentimental junk.

"I'm afraid I won't be staying in Septembria much longer. I've subtracted a debt with Prince Corrin and his friends." I got closer to him with confidentiality. "Most of them need urgent therapy, so I'll entrust you bidding my farewells." I requested. The barman nodded with enthusiasm, wishing me the best of luck. It'd be sad to say goodbye to those people I grew familiar with in the week I was with them, but I wasn't joking with the urgent therapy matter.

I wouldn't get in the way of passionate Felicia and her master, so I chose to stay with Mozu, who guided me to the carriage that would carry us. A woman with long blue hair wearing a white dress like a dancer, joined us in our coach, led by Silas. Even though Mozu and I spoke generic themes, the newcomer never open her mouth. My partner decided to escape from that uncomfortable situation taking a good nappy nap, as she named it.

The colorful rest of the company joined us soon afterward, letting us resume the way 'back' to Windmire. Maybe there was some trail I could follow about that so-called Anankos.

As I was thinking how to find a miracle for Corrin, my thoughts led me to king Garon. I had the chance to see him once, when I was younger. That time he was seemed much younger, but above anything else, he was straight and fair.

I failed to notice when the blue-haired started singing a distant song as we went over the never-ending road. The view of the Bottomless Canyon was observable from within the carriage, and her eyes gazed at it with mystery.

Her song resembled my thoughts unsettlingly. Embrace the dark you call a home: Corrin's return to Nohr. Gaze upon an empty white throne: the campaign of conquest on Hoshido. A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise: Garon's sudden change for the worse. … Who was that woman?

* * *

 **Here's the next one, as you may have noticed. They finally left the astral realm, and they are now in their way to Windmire.**

 **I will apologize once again for the way I express in English. It's frustrating that my mother-language isn't English, as it limits the ways I can speak dramatically. You would probably find few writers like me just because of that. As I think in another language, the structure of the scenes may go differently aside from that you are used to. Not that I could do anything about that. Meh, it shouldn't be that much of a problem, I guess.**

 **As always, whatever feedback you feel like submitting is appreciated. See you next time. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	8. Chapter 8: The nohrian core

**The nohrian core**

I had been a couple of times to Windmire. The underground city, I mean, not those ruins on the surface. It was a nice place, populated by respectable citizens who survives as best they can. Nohr wasn't a particularly poor kingdom, but it lacked fertile fields that supplied the population. And, like in every society, there were the ones who exploited their position to take more than they'd ever consume, depriving others in greater need of those valuable resources.

Corrin went with that blue-haired girl to the huge castle known as Krakenburg, built on the crater of an active volcano. Sick, uh? Mozu disliked looking at it from the upper edge, and Silas had some gathering to do for the party, so I was the only one desiring to go. I should have guessed the gate guards wouldn't just let me enter the palace. Being nobody sure is incompatible with sightseeing.

I stayed on the bridge that connected the walls with the access to the castle, contemplating the ominous views. From time to time, I would throw a begging look to the guards, but they seemed to be unable to feel pity. They had stoned faces, just as if they hadn't changed their expression in more than a week. It gave me the chills thinking they could be dead, but I was just above an active volcano, so it was lexically impossible. Aside from bad puns, they moved as little as needed to block the path.

It didn't take long for two princesses to appear, Elise and Camilla. The former drew a smile on her lips as her eyes met mine, hurrying to my side trotting. The later… she wasn't as pleased of seeing me, but I tried to peg the blame on my almost namesake that Camilla disliked.

"Miles, what are you doing here all alone?" The blonde queried, watching as I stood up from the edge I had been sitting on.

"Stone-faced guards won't let me get not even the slightest peek." I breathed out, letting my shoulders express my frustration.

"Then, why don't you come with us? I'll be fun!" The little princess offered me, grabbing my arms jumping with enthusiasm. Did she even have a switch to turn off? Elise sure was relentless.

"I wonder if that would be alright…?" I replied, turning to gaze at Camilla. The purple-haired examined me warily, but when she met her sister's joyful eyes, she was thrown off a little.

"I guess you could. But once we get in, you will have to go on your own, as for us, we have to report back to our father at once." Camilla answered, without halting her pace.

"Eh? And what if someone devours me?" I almost screamed with shaky legs. Mozu and Silas really picked on me when they decided to tell me the most horrendous tales of the castle. They tried to make it up for me after revealing all of them false, but the scare remained.

"What are you saying, Miles? Nobody's going to eat you!" Elise promised me, without noticing I had being exaggerating like I always do. I found it hard to believe she actually meant that. She wore a worried face on her look, trying to calm me down. She was so sweet; she didn't even notice I had been over reacting on purpose.

"Is it because I'm no tasty biscuit?" I sighed, allowing my back to curve towards the ground. The way I expressed managed to bring a laugh out of Elise, hence, I succeeded.

Camilla turned to look at me impatiently. She was in a bad mood and unable to place her trust on me yet. But then again, that's normal, for relationships aren't something that forges on a day. Much less on three conversations' sake.

"Why don't you wait here for Odin? You will probably find him… unique. As long as you avoid being rude, he will be pleased to guide you through." Camilla suggested with the first smile I saw her directing to me. I'll admit just saying she was pretty is an understatement, but something smelled fishy about what she said. …

The way Camilla pronounced 'rude' was like she was blaming me once again of my past mistakes, trying to be offensive. And she seemed pleased about Odin's uniqueness. She probably hoped it was a burden for me.

"He was just behind us, so it shouldn't take long for him to get here. He says some funny things!" Elise jumped retrieving her pace after her sister. I nodded back with strength, accepting yet once again another challenge of Camilla's.

The wait was pleasant. Once I got view of some little birds, I followed them with my eyes to the hidden nest they had in an inner corner of the castle. They were taking whatever bug they could find to their offspring. Life proliferates in the most unexpected places, I tell you.

Odin made an appearance much humbler than what I had been told. I expected something spectacular to happen whenever Odin was involved with it, but I guess expectations got the better of me. He was a well-built blonde with a diamond shaped exposure on his chest, and he wore a black cap with multiple sharp ends.

When he noticed me, his face swapped into another much more interest, handsome and lofty.

"Are you the one I've heard of, Miles Stone, the mind's gate's keeper?" Odin asked me while pointing at me with a rather dramatic pose. I mimicked his hand pointing at me, confused.

"Yes for the former, maybe for the later? I don't really know." I answered, tucking my head. "And you are…?"

"I'm Odin Dark, at your service." He introduced himself with a previously practiced reverence. Well, at least he lives up to the hype.

"Oh, em… pleased to meet you, Odin… Dark." I nodded with insecurity. I had not dealt with that many people like him, but that only made it more exciting, didn't it?

"Tell me, keeper. What are you doing on the molten bridge?" The blonde asked with interest, glancing with a spin at the surroundings. "Could it be… are you trying to grasp Krakenburg's ulterior essence? You're an ambitious one." Odin told me with a pleased look.

"Em… yeah. That's it." I agreed, raising a finger to approve. He wasn't terribly mistaken, but not right on the point either. My response seemed to please him. I guess there weren't as many people taking part in his games.

"I'm afraid my business has met a terrible fate, imposed by a challenging obstacle… the entrance. They won't let me in. If I want to, um, grasp its essence, it is required to bathe in its deepest realm." I didn't really understand what I was saying. I just tried to say something that could, somehow, be interpreted as 'I want to get in'.

"Fear not, keeper Miles, for I, Odin Dark, friend of all gates, with grant you access!" He victoriously promised, urging me to follow him. So I did, incapable of hiding my nerves. Up that point I understood why people spoke ill of him, and Camilla was pleasantly right: he was unique. He was no fool, much less someone crazy. Everything he said had meaning. If he intended to equip his words with enthusiasm and some fantasy, it wouldn't be me the one to stop him.

We made it over the entrance, as I stick my tongue out with to the guards. They didn't seem to care much, but Odin found my reaction interesting. Something about if I tried to infuse them back to life with some divine spirit. He wasn't mistaken. I wanted to see their frustration of letting me in, but the poor creatures really forgot how to give two flips.

Odin began telling me great stories about each room we visited. There were some good and thrilling stories, but the ones concerning the imps didn't quite get me. But I had to admit the castle was something worth visiting. Huge ceremonial chambers, beautiful and dark rooms, never-ending twisted stairs… But in during that time I spent sightseeing, there was something that caught my interest above anything else.

"And, tell, Odin. How long does it take to prepare all these stories? Or do you make them up on the spot?" Were that the case, he had to be quite the actor. The blonde shook in surprise, scared of the mention of a behind the scenes preparation, unable to keep his character. It was even tender.

"W-what are you speaking about, keeper Miles? Is Remombo's soul, deviant skirt-chaser of the death realm, the one responsible for such crazy ideas? Allow me; I'll bring the spirits out from you." He told me, putting a hand close to my face and pretending to be focusing beyond limit. His plan was probably confounding me with his play, stealing my thoughts from the matter I was trying to talk about. It was a nice strategy; he was truly clever. However…

"Please, Odin Dark. You know who I am… " A psychologist." …And as the mind's gate's keeper, what made you think yours was safe from my all-reaching hands?" That was the smart way to pick on him in his own language. Reading that many dramatic stories did really pay off. Odin was at a loss for words.

"My cryptic mind is unbeatable! No prophet could ever take over my dark shield!" He strongly replied, with fury in his eyes. As he was probably going to reenact his character, I decided to make my move.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want. I was just wondering what was your intention with being… em… you know. Like that. With others." I confessed, trying to calm him down. My bet was that if I stepped out of the fantasy, he would follow.

"Because it's fun." Odin simply replied, smiling and shrugging his shoulders. An honest reply; his eyes were sincere. I'd reply the same way.

"I see. And quite cool, I must add! But most people will have their troubles understanding your speech." I warned with a sad face. He probably knew that already.

"Since when does Odin Dark care about others' opinions about him? I am none other than the chosen one! I have struggled with countless shadows and evil spirits! I have conquered darkness to make her my fellow magic hand!" He screamed, raising his 'magic' hand over our heads with magnificence. I couldn't help laughing. He was surely unique. And I loved it.

However, one does not become like him just 'because it's fun'. Maybe, when he was young, he started acting like that, keeping the drama in his veins as result… but that would be quite unusual. Statistics show a normalization of manners upon entering adulthood, related to the social acceptance. So, why, Odin? What drove him to shelter in fantasy? Curiosity got the better of me.

"May I ask, Odin, the place you belong?" I calmly asked, hoping to know the kind of place he was raised in an attempt of understanding his attitude.

"Odin Dark belongs nowhere." The blonde replied crossing his arms triumphal. He surely thought 'I nailed that'. It was written all over his face, especially on that eloquent smile of his.

"Oh, I see." I replied, saddened. I really hoped I could get to know him better, but, that would be it. "And where is nowhere on the map? Far from here?" I joked, unwilling to settle.

"The furthest you could ever think of. It would be required to cross space and time to get there." He followed, cloaking himself in mystery. I didn't expect him to keep going. Nevertheless, he wasn't saying that with the same joyful drama. Why the sudden seriousness?

"Space and time, uh? And when do you come from? The future? The past?" My goal then was to get him before he could make anything, just to see how great his story-telling skills were. I seated on a windowsill, while Odin leaned on the wall with confidence.

"From far ahead in time. And I jumped twice, actually. The Fallen Dragon destroyed my original world, and in attempt to fix everything, I and my trustful partners traveled to the past to put an end to his evildoing. And that will happen in more time than you'll ever life." He kept telling. That was actually a very intriguing story, worth of song and tales… although I would never get to hear any, for they had yet to be created. It may have something to do with those endless existence realms.

"And what brought you to Nohr then? Sightseeing?" I joked, insinuating time-travels were only meant to do tourism. Odin was fascinating. He was like an adventure jailed in a person. You could be stuck in a room with him all day long and never get bored… if you're the kind who likes having a good time.

The blonde wavered before answering, taking his time to get his ponderings in order.

"I'm implacable against so many eventualities, but I'm afraid a curse would wipe me out were I to tell you." Odin replied with joy in his eyes, leaning towards me. Why did he smile? Even if he had kept playing Odin Dark, he would have hated reckoning any weakness. So why did he smile? … Not that I knew how to lay out the question either way.

"By the way, there is something I'd like to ask you." I remembered.

"Ask away, my friend!" The mage encouraged me as I stood on my feet.

"Do you know something about a dragon named Anankos? I've asked around, but to no avail." I confessed, lowering my head. My search wasn't going well. It was like nobody knew a thing, but it was a thing, for King Garon did worship him. It's odd not to find anything, like it was intentionally removed from the records.

"Why do you want to know?" Odin replied, still. When I looked at him, his eyes startled me. He wore the most serious look I had seen him yet. I had to gulp.

"I heard the king has started worshipping that dragon, which I found odd. It's weird for the leader of the night's nation to worship some other dragon besides the dusk dragon, don't you think?" Actually, I could come up with many possible explanations. When Queen Katerina, the first royal wife, perished, Garon could have demanded the dusk dragon a miracle. When only the silence answered to his pleads, as for deities do not deal with us mortals, he would divorce from the nohrian religion.

"I… can't tell you, Miles…" Odin refused, stiff. An uncomfortable minute went by in silence, and my suspicion only grew higher. "I-I can't tell you what escapes my knowledge." He added in an urge. Normally, Odin Dark never wavered, or that much he made me understand. That would mean the person who stuttered was the man behind the name.

"Unless it has anything to do with that curse of yours, right? Now that would be funny." I laughed, following his tales in an attempt to help him relax. Why was he so stiff? … If only I could grasp the truth in such an innocent way… but, even if it was the case and he was truly under a hex, he technically wouldn't be able to tell even if he wanted. Now that would be a dilemma.

"Yeah… Hahahah…" He admitted, looking around with nervous eyes. Something behind me captured his attention. He leaned over the window while I stepped aside.

"Selena! Laslow! Help me!" The crazy blonde screamed while jumping from the window to the bridge we first met. I was tempted to follow him with the intention of grabbing him, but he was quicker. The handsome man was surprised, and barely managed to get a grip on him, saving Odin from saying hi to the lava beneath.

Afterwards, I witnessed how a furious Selena lectured the ever regretful Odin Dark. Her face became pale while she watched him fly, skipping a beat or two. The redhead was shaky, and badly mad, incapable of calming herself down. Laslow was forced into the lecture after trying to help her chilling out.

I couldn't but laugh with their scene. They did get on nicely, those three. They probably knew each other from a long time ago. I was afraid that Selena could kick Odin off the bridge as a grudge for the scared he made her feel.

Seen her like that, made me wonder about Selena. She wasn't as gruff as she showed to me before. Behind that always hard frown hid a caring woman whose emotions could explode very easily.

Anyway, I was left alone without guide, in an ever frightening grim fortress. Yikes. I spent my time wandering around the corridors, stepping aside whenever some soldiers walked by me. They were threatening looking and they even ignored my attempts of cheerful greetings. When I got view of the nice sharpened blades they carried, I decided to avoid dealing with them.

I found a plate with some tankards on it, and decided to take it with me. Being that close over a volcano was thirst inducing, you know. Soon afterwards, I discovered the people around me would stop throwing killer looks to me if they saw me with the drinks. They'd take me for a servant. Luckily for me, I knew how to behave like one thanks to some experiences of mine, so exploring Krakenburg on my own became a breeze.

Eventually, I lost my path in the yet again in the labyrinthine corridors. I ended in a big room with a huge door. There was Corrin, talking to a… very unique man. He had a golden mask covering half his pale face. He had black long hair, with a circled kind of ornament behind his head. He wasn't the nicest looking person around, really. He'd better take care of his image a little more, because, after all, that's the way we introduce ourselves to others.

Corrin said goodbye, proceeding to cross the huge gate before him, accompanied by this blue-haired girl that shared carriage with me. Once he door closed, the man burst with violence.

"… Hmph, little snake. Parading around the castle like nothing happened. I suppose the Macarath plan wasn't severe enough. Live and learn. I'll just have to make sure my next plan isn't so easy for him to slither out of." He cursed with anger.

Did he hate Corrin? Was his hatred as big as to conceive a Macarath plan? Didn't Arthur told me it was hoshidans they found in there? … Wasn't that treason? Doubts assaulted my mind, worrying me beyond worry.

Whatever it was, that ugly guy discovered me there. He began walking towards me with long steps, fury spilling out of his eyes. When I thought I was a goner, he took one of the tankards and emptied it on his mouth in a single take. Once he was done, he slammed the vase on my tray, making it quite difficult to keep my balance. I managed to recover it; otherwise I doubt he would have allowed such a disgrace for a servant like me to keep living. At least, that's what his eyes were thinking when he glared at me.

"Get out of my sight, you filthy scum!" The monster screamed. I wouldn't make him repeat himself twice.

* * *

I found my way to the exit of the castle. I would never again set foot there, was it up to me. I did all the sightseeing I wanted thakns to Odin, but I found nothing about Anankos, let alone asking the king himself. I… didn't hold the desire to die just yet, you see.

I followed Odin's group once they came out from the palace, but I made sure not to make myself noticed. I didn't want to disturb them, since the last time I did something in front of them… well… let's just say it wasn't my best performance. I wondered the reasons that drove Odin to jump from the freaking window. He may have really wanted to go with his friends, probably, because… he couldn't have been trying to run away from me… right?

Arthur went back and forth with a rather lame lance. I witnessed how a squirrel stole a piece of paper he really needed the place he was going, judging by the huge pursue they started over the rooftops. Where did that squirrel come from anyway?

Selena and the boys entered the shopping area. While the redhead kept putting more and more bags on the mule Dark, Laslow made his way to a pretty shopkeeper girl. When Selena noticed his absence, he quickly found him flirting around, causing trouble to the saleswomen. She pulled him from the ear and placed another bunch of bags between his arms. Odin was too busy making sure his own entrusted tower of goods didn't collapse.

Selena did really like to buy useless stuff… maybe to cover up for the things she didn't have. ... Well, she did have two good friends that carried her bags: one of them always cheerful and noisy and the other spontaneously shy and flirty. Quite the dynamic trio they were.

I thought of reaching to them to help the guys out, but I wasn't ready yet. Words failed to come out of me whenever I tried to call them, and a bunch of curious events always managed to overshadow me.

After a while, I returned with Silas and Mozu. You can't picture how relieved I was. Mozu buried me in question about my adventures in the castle. With all my might, I started telling the epic quest I lived; in a way I'm sure Odin would be proud.

"Miles? What the heck did that place do to you? Hang in there! Silas, find Elise!" Mozu asked while shaking me from my shirt collar.

"I'm fine, Mozu! It's just that I have met Odin!" I explained with confusion, overwhelmed by her shaking me. The both of them, who once looked worried, nodded at the same time. It was saddening the ease they understood my situation with that explanation alone. "He's a good guy, special in his own way. Try not to be too hard on him: he's more sensible than he lets out." It would be terrible if some meanie started crushing his dreams on him without mercy… Even if Odin was capable of distinguishing fact from fiction, that would be just rude.

"As long as he doesn't sort any of his weird curses on my veggies, everything will be right in the hood. My people used to tell me to be careful from cities' weirdoes." The girl said warily, freeing my wrinkled clothes.

"You're taking it wrong, Mozu. Odin is weird even within citizens." Silas added, unsettled about that matter. They were carrying a handful of crates, filled with provision for the incoming depart. I took as many as I could, taking two birds out on one stone's throw. I helped them, and I used that heavy-weight carrying as a training method. I could not believe Mozu was carrying them so easily, but I did my utmost to prevail.

"Well, it's a fact that he isn't the usual sheep in the farm, but someone who smiles as much as he does can't possibly be a bad guy." I insisted on defending. In the little time I knew him, it was crystal-clear he was someone worth standing up for.

"Hmm… I guess you're right. When he visited the fields all he intended to do was lending a hand." The brunette admitted, pondering about her thoughts on Odin.

"I… I am surprised as well about this, but…" Silas started blushing. "Since he named my sword 'Skyreaper', I've felt much more confident with her." Mozu could help but laughing at his confession and I tried not to be discovered. It was logical. Once you gave an object something as important as a name, you created a bond with it. That takes the meaning of 'sword hand' to a whole new meaning, explaining why people with personal weapons wield them much better.

* * *

When Corrin returned with us, he announced our next journey: Cheve. We would be accompanied by a little army the king decided to lend. Apparently, chevois people rebelled, and so we would go to extinguish the flames of revolution. The fact that we would be entrusted with an army should have been good, but no one seemed happy about it.

It was a little rude from me, but I tried to eavesdrop a conversation Corrin was having. Apparently, the king professed no joy upon receiving her long lost child, Azura, the kidnapped princess. I don't really know what is more depressing: the fact that Garon didn't give two flips, or the fact that Azura didn't expect more.

Mozu, Felicia and the rest of the retainers went to the outskirts to prepare our leave. I tried to go with them, but Silas reached out for me, taking me to a lone square. There were waiting Corrin and his sisters… I can't really tell what Azura is for him, but let's just say she was his sister as well… in a matter of shorts anyway…

"Why the long faces? Shouldn't a rebellion be easier to put out with an army that big?" I asked after some minutes of uncomfortable silence. As I became the center of attention, my body responded by blushing.

"It should. What is unsettling is the way we have dealt with all of our battles so far." Silas answered, breaking the long pause that followed my words.

"We always try killing anybody if possible. It's tough, but we managed to keep ourselves clean so far." Elise explained, happy about their clean hands. You could tell she was bright about it.

"It's meaningless to take someone's life if there are other possible solutions to solve the problem." Corrin finished, clenching his fists, incapable of containing his emotions. Camilla petted his head, embracing him in between her warm… arms.

"You have what?!" I amazed. Theirs was no easy task, let alone the fact that the world is not as nice as we were told in our childhood. "That's… literally incredible." I added, looking at Camilla, tasting my sweet revenge. In other words, I was calling her a self-restraintless savage, and she wouldn't be able to outburst since she was right in front of her beloved Corrin. It was disappointing watching her not getting it. The princess was thoughtful, distant from out talk.

"But, how many of those soldiers share your opinion?" I sighed, beginning to understand where the problem rooted. I wasn't quite sure how, but I felt Camilla's eyes on me, so I looked back at her.

"Father's army doesn't, that's for granted." The purple-haired replied, relieving Corrin with sorrow. So they felt troubled with working along with the new soldiers. That was reasonable, for Garon's bloodlust was no mystery.

"Is it impossible for you to command them? You actually _are_ Nohr's royals, what could the problem be?" I suggested, trying a simplistic approach. The prince and princesses looked to each other, uncertain. Corrin let a sigh out, along with his woes and worries.

"You're probably right, Miles. They should obey us if they are instructed not to kill innocents. My only hope is that we don't need to actually fight anyone once we get to Cheve." The white-haired shared, grabbing his arms in discomfort.

Would you look at that. A pacifist. There weren't many left. The brutality of the world sure did its job wiping them out. The weak dies and the strong lives on. The rich enriches from the poor. Justice was lost somewhere on the blurred line between good and evil. Those were the kind of things Corrin never got to learn, thanks to his isolation.

Even so… he yet held the will to do what his heart judged best, not only for him, but for everyone. Corrin surely was naïve… but who said being mindful made happiness? His kindness would become a force destined to move the world, and that is a fact. How, you ask? Just keep watching.

"We won't have to, big brother! I'm plenty confident we will find a way to work things out without fighting!" Elise cheered up, jumping on the white-haired boy's back. The princess was like a shining beacon within shadows and shades. Her smile charmed people towards her, feeding will to our hearts.

"Even if things turned out for the worst, you can always count on us, my soft Corrin." Camilla added, sandwiching Elise between her and Corrin. It was quite heart-warming, actually. … Camilla was a really loving woman at heart, I had to take.

"You can trust your back to me, my friend!" Silas smiled, showing his joyful and mighty spirit. Azura placed a hand on the newly freed prince's shoulder, trying to make her feelings get to him. Then, she noticed her sisters' smiles, bringing her own smile as response.

"We're in this together." The blue-haired nodded, glancing at the rest of us. She had to be the same age as Corrin. I had already heard her voice, but only while singing. She had quite a nice voice, to my belief; and powerful, if she even managed to calm a dragon down.

There you have your answer. I watched the scene with my arms crossed, pleased as ever. Then I felt their sights setting on me, waiting for me to join. I couldn't help blushing. What?! Why would they need me anyway?!

I mean, from Elise they had the strength to go through hell itself. From Camilla, the destructive force to tackle any foes. Silas was a better teacher than he believed, and had the will to fight for his friends. Azura's songs had something in them that made them special, and Corrin's eyes brought the hope to prevail even during the darkest of times.

What could they possibly want from me? When I met teacher Silas' eyes, I remembered my friend Mark. I didn't really need to have something special.

"You're not alone, Corrin." I sighed, averting my eyes to the pale ground. That was the most important thing he should bear in mind to face tempest. Nobody said anything afterwards, so I blushed harder, scratching my head. How long were they going to keep looking at me? "I hope you never forget that." I added, trying to relax a little, hiding behind my newly found determination. I was an ordinary man who wanted to help a boy with his familiar dilemma. It was as simple as that.

Corrin nodded in excitement, touched by our words. The prince then began leading the way, stopping before taking the road to the outskirts.

"Thank you, everyone. Let's go: Cheve awaits." He announced with confidence, taking the first step.

* * *

 **Here it goes. A little visit to the nohrian capital. Had I decided to translate it with further additions, you would have probably suffered the script of Corrin's talk with Garon just once again. … Nah, I wouldn't have done that. I would have made some bizarre extra scene, maybe Arthur's conversation with Peri (which was the thing he was doing with the lance and the paper), some other retainer's point of view about something curious… I don't know. I would dare to say it would have been funny, but Odin is no dull opponent, I must say.**

 **It's good to redo these chapters, for they allow me to adjust better the relationships between some of the characters, now that I actually know their destinies. Oh, and I can give some hints about some things… I won't be saying further. *Sticks his tongue out***

 **Hope you liked it, the same thing about the feedback and stuff, and I will see you next time. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow* (Is elbowing a thing in English, by the way? Just curious)**


	9. Chapter 9: All the way

**All the way**

The next trip was different from the former. The soldiers that marched with us were grunting their things rudely, not giving two flips about their manners. But make no mistake, they were just the newcomers. The warriors that returned with us from Septembria were far much nicer, on the same vibe that Corrin and bunch's.

Mozu was sleeping like a log on our cart, and Effie got her armor off to perform its maintenance. It was quite interesting to watch, actually. It helped me ignoring the fact that she had no… no… let's just say she should put some pants on. And believe me; I wouldn't dare to get the slightest glimpse. Effie could literally slay me bare-handed. Besides, I had a challenge to fulfill from Her Mercifulness of provoking clothes.

"Hey, Effie, can I ask you something?" I called, observing her pink metal armor from with curious eyes. I stopped for a second to thing in what I just said. *Laughs*

"Sure. What is it?" She retorted, not pausing her labor.

"Why do you eat so much?" That was a more interesting question than you may think. First, there was the mystery to her small yet fit figure, in spite of the feast she had before leaving. Secondly, lots of females do take great care of their image, leading them to plan their intakes, unlike Effie. And last but not least, I could never dream of eating what she considered just an appetizer.

"Because I need to refuel lots of energy to be able to protect Elise." She answered, sweeping a cloth in the inside of her breastplate. I wouldn't have noticed normally, but her armor had quite some space for her chest. I'll just leave it there. Draw your own conclusions.

"On top of that, no matter how much I stuff myself, I never feel satisfied." I fell silent awkwardly. That could be taken out of context pretty… pretty badly. I was the only one to notice, though. Why would she worry for such idiocy? I hurried to gather my thoughts and react to her puzzled look.

"Maybe it has something to do with how you kill yourself training." I suggested shrugging my shoulders. It wasn't that hare-brained of an idea.

"That's the same conclusion Miss Elise and I reached." Effie smiled at the thought of her dear mistress… or should I say friend? "But I'm not willing to allow my negligence to put her in danger." The white-haired promised with determination, leaning towards me.

I felt a slight shock, and I am not referring to how I managed no to take a little peek to her absent clothing. Her white undershirt wasn't very protective, and the question from before was yet unanswered. No, I was surprised to see her will shining in her spring-forest green eyes.

"Wow, you surely mean serious business, miss unstoppable retainer." I praised, letting a smile slide. I wasn't sure of the frequency she was told that, but trust me here, being applauded because of something you put so much effort into is highly rewarding. Whether it is protecting others or writing a story; it just feels great.

"Thanks. I hope I get to spar with you any time soon, Miles." Effie replied with pleasure, dropping the cloth. "Wanna arm wrestle?" She offered with interest. Hearing Silas giggle on his driver seat wasn't quite reassuring. The phantom pain from my hand, trace of my recent injury, told me otherwise.

"Um… I don't intend to need Elise's treatment again anytime soon, so… I'd like to postpone that to some other time when I can actually keep my arm with me after facing you." I backed off cautiously, trying not to be offensive about her monster-like strength.

"That's okay. You have just recovered, and Elise would probably get mad at me if I broke your arm by accident." Effie laughed, smacking her armor to express herself. … Did the steel just tremble?

"Just try to picture me like a little kid when the match comes, okay?" I pled, wrinkling my face in fear. The white-haired nodded aloofly, resuming the maintenance of her armor with the same joy and enthusiasm she would destroy me with.

"Good luck on that match, Miles!" Silas wished me from the driver seat, aware of my unavoidable defeat. I glared at him with panic, only to restock his laughs. Mozu's quiet snore managed to calm me down a little, for I did not desire to wake up the sleep.

I let out a sigh, defeated in a battle I had not even started. Being with a disturbingly undressed Effie made me consider going for a walk to stretch my legs. … Well, Effie wasn't your ordinary female, but then again, where were the ordinary females in that army? *Sigh*

I laid eyes on a familiar little veiled kid when I got off. She had a bunch of books between her arms, and wore a grumpy face. She had just left the cart in front of mine, but it wasn't as noisy as for her to take her leave like that.

"If you are looking for a calm place to read, try this wagon. It should do the trick." I recommended once I got to her side. The dark-haired girl stared at me for a while, trying to read my intentions. I understood her suffering, as my classmates used to make it quite difficult to find a quiet place to study.

"I see. I appreciate your concern." She mumbled, leading her steps to the wooden cart.

"Only so you know, my name is Miles. Were you to need any kind of advice, I would be more than pleased to hear you out." I softly smiled to the small girl, trying to get on her good side. She seemed very mature for her age, so my best option was to treat her like a rightful equal. Actually, you'd be pretty surprised by how clever some children can be.

"Mine is Nyx." The mage simply nodded.

"It's good to meet you." I widened my smile, looking at her with interest. What were her books about? Were they drama novels? Nonetheless, her desire to get away was written all over her face.

"Please, don't waste any more second with me. I exhort you to go to that cart, get yourself a seat and start beating the words out of those books, lil' boss." I told her with confidence, understanding her feelings. I don't fancy forcing anyone into a conversation they'd rather have some other time. But I would grant me that other time; I don't give up that easily.

Nyx gave me a last kind-of grateful nod before resuming her way to the cart. She was like Elise's counterpart. On one hand: cheerful, playful and enthusiastic spirit; on the other, mature, meaningful and comprehensive temper. Just what kind of thoughts did Nyx have? I was sure they weren't your ordinary kid's worries; I could see it in the way she gazed at her surroundings.

* * *

After informing Teach about my leave, I showed my face over the back entrance of the carriage Nyx left. Discovering who were inside was a shock. Beruka was sharpening her threatening looking axe, while Niles was telling how he watched her going somewhere during their stay in Windmire. The way he asked her whereabouts could do some work, for he was almost accusing her of treason.

The pallid blue-haired girl refused to answer, letting slide that if he wasn't able to tell by himself would mean that Niles failed to pursue her among the city, thus he didn't deserve any explanation. That only angered Niles more, who took the approach of attacking her self-esteem. Nonetheless, Beruka couldn't care less about being flat-chested. The opposite would be a bummer. As a professional assassin, she got a point there.

I took my leave before they noticed who was eavesdropping so casually. I didn't desire to face silver-tongue Niles nor empty eyes Beruka. … Despite that, they were the two individuals I have seen that needed my help the most. Telling they need my aid could be a little presumptuous and stuff, but… being cynical and apathetic would build up their loneliness. Therefore, destiny had arranged a session, yet to be determined.

Something touched my back when I was _miles_ away. I didn't give it much concern, but when it repeated and breathed on me, I was taken aback. The chariot consisted of an iron bird-cage left enough space for a black wyvern to stick his head out and sniff around. Given my disgraced history with animals, I feared becoming his mid-afternoon-snack snack.

The breath-taking creature gave me a curious look that I gave back. Among his mates, there were all kinds of black, grey and brown colored scales. The claws at the end of their wings were mighty, and their maws didn't fall behind. The black wyvern that observed me stared at my eyes with the deep black of his. They had a slight taint of red. They were precious.

I passed the wyvern chariot walking backwards, incapable of setting sight elsewhere. The wagon, where Niles and Beruka were probably sharing a lethal exchange of threats, was probably the most dangerous one: It was Peri, the lady who liked the blood-red tea, the one on the rider seat.

When we look at each other, she gave me a playful smile. Bested by my own curiosity, I decided to meet her. Whenever I saw somebody with large bangs, I just wanted to see their clean face. I could probably make a run for my retreat, were it to be needed.

"Hi there, I'm Miles Stone." I greeted sitting to her side and nodding slightly.

"I'm Peri! P for pulverize, E for eviscerate, R for ruin, and I for impale! Kee hee!" She cheerfully replied, shaking her head with each destructive mention. A snake's poison wouldn't have paralyzed me quicker.

"Do you… by any chance… introduce yourself like that to everyone?" I wondered, forcing my smile to live on.

"I do! I love shredding things to bits. And much more if they bleed!" Peri smiled like a child. A dozen of seconds passed before I was able to reply.

"Well, at least you are honest about it." I sighed, losing the tension that built up on my shoulders. I could as well try finding the logic behind her killer instincts. "Wanna give it a talk?"

"Give what a talk? Killing?" The blue-head with pink ponitails asked with illusion. I slid my head to look at her. From there, I managed to see her right eye, showing from behind her bangs. That was the first time I met somebody with different eye colors. Red and green. Was her hair purposely hiding it? Probably not. That wasn't the most effective way, since I had found out.

"Em… yes and no." I replied, crossing my arms. "I'd like to hear why you do like killing as much as you display." For the way you introduced yourself made it clear enough… Did I speak that up? Um… it didn't look like I did.

"I dunno. Whenever I stab somebody I have a get a good feeling about it. And the blood spilling from their wounds is just so pretty!" Peri broadly smiled. … You are probably waiting to hear an explanation from me. Well, keep waiting. The only thing that I could say is that she really liked killing… for some weird and unsettling reason anyway.

"But since Corrin told me not to slaughter anybody, it's been a no-no for me all the time. What a bore!" She complained with intense eyes. I could appreciate how the horses pulling the cart became anxious.

I gave a relieved sigh. At least she was under control… for now. Maybe I was being too jumpy about Niles and Beruka. This crazy head needed some therapy first.

"I understand." I didn't, but don't tell her. "It's been a pleasure… um… to chat with you, Peri." I said while getting off the seat.

"Ditto! See you later, Miles. M for murder, I for immolate, L for lacerate, E for end, and S for slice." She bid me goodbye. For being so childish, she had some extensive grammar. Nonetheless, having my name turned into a monument of bloody obscenities was not as pleasant as you may… um… think. It would be required to study her case in depth… later…

* * *

The next carriage was far noisier than the last. In a good way. Elise, Odin and Selena made some space on the floor to play cards. They were playing 'joker' sitting in a circle. Laslow was there as well, but he was just a watcher, picking on the players from time to time. I failed to understand how they were able to relax with Arthur driving the cart. I meant no offense, but… destiny had a grudge on him. … Not that destiny was enough to beat all mighty Arthur, defender of the good, nightmare of evil. *Attempt of heroic laughs*

Whenever Odin had to choose from Elise's hand, he began some Odinish enchants to open his third eye. The princess tried to remember what she had been taught, retorting some 'evil and cocky' warnings. She didn't seem to understand what she was even saying, which made her look even sweeter, were that possible.

In a flash, a closed-eyes Odin picked a card from her. Building up tension, he slowly revealed his card, despite being supposed to be a secret.

"Greetings, my old friend: joker. It seems you have a crush on me, but no mystery there." He laughed, looking at Laslow with a rivalry spirit. He was forced to laugh, for his life rival was entering his playgrounds. "Hear that sound? You're being laughed at, joker! Your nefarious schemes won't be fulfilled as long as I, Odin Dark, the chosen one, hold you prisoner."

"Are you sure Odin does know he has to let the joker away to win?" Elise asked the handsome man, giggling underneath her breath.

"I told him beforehand, but that knuckle-head does not remember." Laslow sighed taking his hands to his head. Even though he tried to draw frustration on his face, a smile made its way through, revealing his true feelings. It was hard not to smile with a passionate Odin on the strike.

"C'mon, Odin. I promise you will keep your friend…" Selena muttered pettily, focusing on the game.

Under normal circumstances, even I could have guessed which of Odin's cards he wanted to retain. For some peculiar reason, Selena wasn't paying attention to the card Odin was waving over his head before, and was now struggling to avoid the joker.

Luckily for her, she knew all of his tricks. He wasn't going to fool her. There had to be some advantage to knowing him for as long as she did. However, when she held her hand over one of his card, the blonde started trembling with horror. Selena started worrying about his face being false, for her own pride would be damaged if beaten by Odin, adding more weight to her decision.

Several minutes went by, and the poor tortured redhead kept her hand on the same card, trying to find the answer on the mage's eyes. Her vision lost focus. Laslow telling her to hurry up and take a card was the last straw to her ponderings.

"Agh! This one!" Selena finally picked the card Odin was afraid of losing all that time.

"No! My servant has being stolen! I will retrieve you from the grasp of the moon's daughter, my young disciple!" The blonde cried, gritting his teeth. Selena was at a loss for words, not believing it. When would she learn about Odin? Probably, she wouldn't.

"The goal is just the opposite, you dummy!" She scolded loudly, incapable to hide her smile.

I finally approached the group in silence, but my presence was soon adverted.

"I've seen you plenty times, but it is my belief proper presentations are in order." Laslow said upon seeing me. I nodded back, examining him before proceeding. He had a blue thick shirt with some iron stars on it. White sleeves. His shoulder was protected by a worn away metal plate. He always had a confident and nice smile, which led me to classifying him under the 'handsome' etiquette.

"What's up, Miles? Do you want to join us?" Elise offered, interrupting me before opening my mouth.

"Maybe when you are done with that round." I responded with a playful wink. I sat next to Laslow, crossing my legs. The carriage had two seats as long as the wagon itself, but the players were on the floor either way.

"I'm Miles Stone. I thank you for saving me yesterday. I was quite in a pinch." I was saying 'yesterday' rightfully, for I was abducted during the night, and the new day had already started.

"You may know me as Laslow, Lord Xander's retainer. Is it true you are learning to fight?" He asked with curious eyes. News sure spread fast. How embarrasing.

"Up to now, I have just learned dodging and, luckily, parrying. I'll the fighting part for some other time." I nervously laughed, sliding my eyes over the match. When Elise was moving her hand over Selena's cards, the redhead gave away astonishingly easy their identity. When the princess tried one of them, Selena's face shone with joy, with the opposite effects when Elise grabbed the safe one. The fact that she tried to hide her emotions was even cuter. … I wouldn't live long were I to tell her that, though.

"I don't mean you ill, but, wouldn't you do better learning some magic? I have not seen that many inexperienced people starting at your age and handling themselves nicely." He advised me, blushing a little bit. Why was he blushing? Well, at least he was worried about my well-being.

"I see. Then I'll have to be the first one." I smiled at him playfully. My challenges list kept growing longer and longer… Laslow was surprised by my response, but it didn't take him long to laugh.

"That's quite the determination I see in your eyes, Miles. Prove me wrong, then!" He retorted equally as content, without losing his challenging attitude.

"Actually, I would be interested in learning some magic too. I can picture myself good at it." I added, taking interest in his response.

"Really? That is wonderful, Miles!" Elise joined us, leaving the game as a winner. "I am being taught magic as well. But it is harder than it looks." She sighed, tucking her head. "For now, I can only use easy spells, like Wind."

"That is a huge achievement on its own, Elise!" I cheered, admiring her truthfully. "And who is your teacher?"

"Odin is! He makes all the weird symbols easy to understand." The little princess told us shaking her head to both sides, like dancing on the spot.

"Odin is teaching you?" Laslow jumped of his seat. I admit it caught me off-guard too. "Is he really teaching to use real spells? The ones that you can actually perform?"

"Odin Dark may not be your usual hero of shadows, but he knows magic like the back of his hand." The blonde defended himself showcasing his empty hands after winning the game. My eyes looked for the redhead. She was frustrated of losing, but not as much as I imagined. What… what was she thinking? Why the small smile?

I decided to remain silent about what Odin told. It wouldn't matter how much Elise assured me of Odin's worth as a teacher, for it was a matter of preference. Mine was Leo: I wanted to find out what he hid behind his enigmatic face.

Laslow turned to Selena with a mocking smile. The defeated replied smacking his head annoyed.

"It's payback time. Miles, you play too." She ordered without giving me the possibility to stand down. I ignored when I stood up, to begin with. Selena was bossy, impatient and competitive… But the longer I watched her playing, the more intrigued I got about her. The girl seemed to be conflicting with her own feelings, forcing herself to act in a way she didn't felt.

The game was quite enjoyable. Elise was a skilled player, but my poker face was unbeatable. Odin took on the quest to dethrone the mind's gate's keeper. Poor thing. I fooled him like a child. Reverse psychology always got him. Even so, he was never mad at me, for I had just helped him retrieving his minion.

Regarding Selena, she was a better player than what the previous game proved. She was horrible at shutting her reactions, but very skilled to pick up cards. The disgraced woman had yet to pick from Odin's hand: he wasn't really trying to win. Laslow used to give me some tips to choose cards from Elise. I wasn't fooled twice, though.

I noticed the way Selena acted in each intervention with Odin. She relaxed her face, and even though she usually lost, she didn't seem to hate totally the idea of saving him from losing. I directed an asking look to Laslow, pointing at the duo with my head. He shrugged his shoulders, not understanding what I was trying to say.

That was something I would be looking forward into. The strange thing would have been if Felicia was the only one hiding something alike. In Selena's case… I was just suspicious. Confirming my hypothesis would require some field research.

The rest of the match I was smiling like a douche, making it even harder for Odin to interpret my signals. The princess had a real good time laughing at my face, but I was never offended, since making her laugh was just as rewarding.

Unlike the previous game, it was I who tasted defeat, but you could say I also won. The final battle was between Selena and me. Looking at her dramatically obvious face, it was hard for me not to pick the joker on purpose. It was just as hard to achieve, for I had to play my role innocently to make her believe she won rightfully. I didn't want to anger her, and she would certainly _love_ to be on the same boat as Odin.

I said goodbye and approached the back exit, for I had some more visiting to do. Selena reached me before leaving. I was scared at first, but she wasn't on her usual grumpy mode.

"What do you think about Odin?" The redhead asked with a quiet tone, trying to go unheard. She was probably asking because I was a psychologist, and, to be honest, some people could think Odin needed some serious therapy. Selena didn't seem to be one of them, though.

"He's really nice. His fantasy speech may be a little tedious, but he's well-hearted either way." I smiled. At least, that was my personal opinion. And the draining nature of his way of talking would bother others, but not me at all.

"Is that all you gotta say?" Selena frowned, checking over her back to assure we weren't being target of devious ears. I half-closed my eyes and raised my eyebrows. She was really interested in Odin. She wanted me to put words to what she already knew. Being such a proud woman, Selena would never commit to such things. Heh… fine… I'll say it for you.

"Let's see… he had the regard of granting me access to Krakenburg's castle and, filled with fantasy or not, he showed me every nook in a way I'll probably never forget. When I asked him about the time it takes him to come up with those stories, it was heart-warming to see how nervous he got. Behind Odin Dark there is a very sweet man." Selena seemed satisfied, as her big smile and lost look made me understand. When she noticed her own face, she hurried to frown her eyebrows, hiding once again what should never be revealed. It paid it no mind, since I was far from over.

"He dislikes talking about his past, and I am afraid no fallen dragons and time travels are going to convince me this time around. But… that story was not quite his type of narration, although he may have created that one long time ago, which would explain the stylistics fluctuations. I would really love to get to know him better, but I will have to do so ignoring his origins." I ended, speaking clearly to show off my diagnostic speech.

The ponytailed redhead was now scared. That was a response I did not expect. She was that much into Odin that words wouldn't come out from her? Have her feelings reached such intensity? Awesome.

Talking about Odin remembered me of something.

"By the way, Selena. This may be an off-topic question but, does the dragon named Anankos ring a bell? So far nobody could tell me a thing, and Odin was 'victim to a curse that would wipe him out were he to talk'." I smiled, referring to yet one more of the mage's incredible stories.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." She stiffly replied. It seemed like something had changed. The way she glared at me was different, like if I were a dangerous guy. Let's see, it is true that I had newly found my determination to get stronger, but there's no way I could mean any threat to such a veteran like her. We people don't change that fast.

"It looks like I have said something that disturbed you. Forgive me. Truth be told, I'd like to get along well with you, Selena. If there could possibly exist something that you needed from this dumb psychologist, don't hesitate to let me know." I told her, trying to fix things. I wasn't going to give up. The mind's gate's keeper is never done when it comes to befriending others! It is the keeper who can change the content from beyond others' gates! Ah… talking about Odin has awakened the dramatic me. *Laughs*

"Y-you got it, Miles." It seemed like she was going to tell something else, but the doubt reached her lips.

"Thank you." She added before returning with her fellow winners.

"My pleasure." I replied with joy, trying to see through her. What would she do then?

I sat next to Arthur, taking interest in the travel so far. Being Arthur's luck as it was, I was certain he would have to dodge a thousand of squirrels or something alike.

* * *

Laslow began talking with the princess about a dance game they would create. Elise watched in amaze Laslow's moves, trying to imitate him as best as her little yet to develop body allowed. That left Selena the chance to get Odin to a corner, pulling his arm.

"Are you mad? Why did you tell everything to Miles?" She demanded to know, trapping him into a corner. No one should discover the truth, much less their relationship with Anankos. The curse would destroy them.

"H-how do you know that?" The blonde shivered with a pale face. Selena looked right through his eyes, trying to get to the point. "I screwed up, okay? Miles just wouldn't stop asking me about my past. I didn't think he would actually listen to me… but he did, and I didn't know what to do." Odin confessed, lowering his head with regret. He got too carried away…

"You even talked him about the curse, Odin." Selena worried, directing her eyes to the psychologist hearing Arthur.

"I'm really sorry, Selena. Truly. But if I tried to make him understand I was story-telling, his suspicion would only grow higher. And… I needed to tell it to somebody. I miss our old names… wielding swords…" The mage muttered weakly. Selena placed her hand on his arm, getting him to look at her brown eyes.

"Y-you could have told me." She suggested while blushing. "Who would you tell if not us anyway?" The woman added clarifying that he didn't have a real variety of selection besides her and Laslow. Odin relaxed his shoulders, recalling his friend wasn't as severe as she played.

The mage surprised her with a sudden hug that shocked Selena, incapable or reacting.

"Thank you… Severa…" He whispered to her ear. "Thank you for being with us. Inigo and I wouldn't have made it so far without you." That was probably right. Being Laslow the problematic ladies' man, and Odin the raving insane, someone had to pull their ears to get some business done and become the royal retainers they were.

Selena spent some time trying to pull some words out instead, but her throat wouldn't permit any words flee. She felt like crying, but she was Selena, and that meant she couldn't. If… she could… she would cry right on Odin's arms… only if they were alone, which they were not.

"How was I supposed to let you go, Owain?" The redhead mumbled softly with feeling. She immediately regretted her selection of words. " _Any_ of you, I mean. You're welcomed, by the way." Selena corrected herself, sheltering behind her gruffness.

Unluckily for her, the mage exploited her weakness, putting some thought into his hug. It would have surprised him if the girl broke free of his prison, but she did not. What Odin didn't notice was that she wasn't miss eloquent, and, up to a point, she owed them as well. Or at least that's what she believed.

Laslow noticed his friends sharing a hug, being that the last straw for him to understand what Miles asked him earlier. Nonetheless, he wasn't sure what to interpret out of that hug. He felt emotion growing inside of him, and he would definitively check on them with such eyes. He knew when sombody looked at someone with interest: he had seen himself in the mirror enough times.

"Laslow, Laslow! Whaddya think of this move?" The princess asked while spinning around and around, drawing a spiral with her long ponytails. The vassal tried to stop her, but he gave up upon seeing her having fun.

"It's a great one, milady. Not the most elegant of the bunch, but a great move in the end."

* * *

"And then the squirrel jumped to the bushes, escaping the evil sights of the devilry soldiers." Arthur finished telling me. I was literally crying. The poor squirrel…

"Hurray!" I jumped in ecstasy. After everything that little creature has gone through with Arthur, she deserved the best possible ending. The hero laughed with me, sharing my feelings.

"You can find the best partners in the most unexpected places." The fighter told with his eyes set on the horses. He spoke the truth.

"Mister Miles. May I ask you something?" He started, uneasy about bringing up the topic he wanted. "What do you think Effie meant when… when she said that thing?" He questioned me, sliding his eyes all over the place.

"Which one? The 'that's the Arthur we all know and love' thing?" I tried to make clear. His reaction was quite affirmative, for I hadn't seen a shy Arthur yet.

"I utterly agree with her, even though I just met you this morning. You are something else, Arthur. Despite your luck trying to turn you into a disgraced man, you never yield to your destiny. Not only that, you fight back with a hero's might. I look up to you." That was my honest opinion. I had yet to find out why he ever started being so selfless, but the man next to me was great in its full extent. Role model, superhero, loyal retainer, cat saver, elder's legs…

"Oh, um… well, I am very grateful for your kind praise, but…" He resumed with some satisfaction dropping from his traits. He was just so cool… okay, enough fanboying. *Shakes head*

"That's not what you wanted to know." I quickly understood. "Your intention was… well, I can't think of any metaphor to hide you intention, so, here it goes. You wondered if Effie said that with second thoughts." I exposed. Arthur nodded pensive, probably recalling that morning's events.

"If I had to guess, I don't think she did. She probably loves you platonically the same way I do." Those words came out weirder than I expected, but Arthur understood the meaning behind my words. "But if you are wondering if she would be your life companion… I'm afraid there's only one way to know: asking her out." I sighed. Arthur kept silent, debating his options in his mind.

"For now, I shall ask you, Arthur, do you like Effie?" I assaulted rascally.

"Yes, I do." He easily revealed, catching me off-guard. I didn't expect him to open up like that, for private matters aren't that easy to share. Just when was Arthur going to stop surprising me? "Effie is strong and full with determination. She's clear about her wishes, but I am afraid that reason is the final nail to my hopes' coffin." He sighed with defeat. I wouldn't allow him to give up.

"What do you mean?"

"Effie is not only Miss Elise's retainer, but her best friend as well. I can´t picture any space for me in her life." That was quite troublesome, but I could think of some ways to solve it.

"If Effie does her utmost for her best friends, you could start by becoming one." There wasn't much difference with being someone special for someone and being his/her best friend. At least, it was a proper start line. After some moments of pondering, the blonde came to a conclusion with renewed strengths.

"You are right. I must prevail!" Arthur cheered up excited. "Thanks, my justice partner." You may take this light-heartedly, but I was really enthusiastic about being titled his mate.

I said Effie loved him platonically, but I could not think of a world where she hasn't developed feelings for him, even if she herself doesn't realize. As retainers to the same mistress and friends to Elise, they shared much in common. From there to noticing each other's good qualities was just a step.

However… there is just one little… average… ok, huge problem, that comes to my mind. As I said, they are vassals to the same princess. You may not see the trouble behind that, but it will reveal itself eventually. … I'd rather have it didn't.

"By the way, Mister Miles. How would you make Lord Xander laugh?" The hero asked me with an interested face.

"First, I would study what makes him smile naturally. Then, I would plot a joke around that theme that is capable of forcing a laugh out of everyone else. Finally, I'd cross my fingers, and go on with it." Probability of success being about crown prince Xander: low. That's why the finger crossing part was so important.

* * *

It was long since it stopped being noon. You could say the afternoon was imminent. The sky started throwing golden straws of light over the clouds.

I entered the next carriage in my stroll. When I raised my head to see who my new companions would be I froze. Camilla watched me in silence, caressing Azura's head on her lap. I made my way to sit in front of them, trying my best to not feel intimidated. The fact that her Eminence was so pleasant to the eye helped a bit, but my pride soon forced me to gaze elsewhere.

This elsewhere was in fact the driver seats, where Corrin and Felicia were talking about the trees they saw next to the road. The isolated prince ignored the different types of plants over the world, which is why Felicia commented every last bit of her knowledge. The great variety of the leaves shapes, the three main different kinds of plants, the ones that didn't lose their leaves during autumn and winter…

One thing led to another and they spoke about the time Felicia became maid. In those days Corrin had just arrived to Nohr, and suffered some terrible fever. Felicia didn't know the basics of healing back then, but she fought the illness applying her ice magic on the prince, despite losing her own temperature. As she didn't take a break, she almost froze herself to death, but in the end they both recovered.

In spite of her clumsiness, Felicia desired to serve from the bottom of her heart, for she liked caring after others the most. Upon hearing that, I took my eyes from the floor to the princess. It was a muted way to ask her about it. She didn't get to interpret it, though.

"What is your reason to care after others so eagerly?" I questioned in a whisper. I didn't intend to wake Azura up. Camilla limited herself to smile and keep on caressing the blue-haired sleeper.

I gave up when I understood she decided to ignore my question. I saw Felicia blush, nodding to something Corrin said. This prince would have a rough time doing as many chores as she did, which is why he always had her in great esteem.

"Besides…" Corrin resumed "When I am with you, I can't but get nervous. I never know what you are going to surprise me with! It's quite the adventure being by your side!" He laughed. Felicia would have gotten depressed about that, but seeing Corrin smiling had the opposite effect of turning her clumsiness into something 'not as bad as she thought', and 'something that thrilled Corrin' in a good way.

I couldn't avoid smiling when I tried to imagine her face. I place my bag on the long bench and laid down my head on it. I took a book and started reading. I had already finished it, but the good novels make you reread them out of pleasure.

"What is it about?" Camilla asked with a reedy voice after a while.

"It's about the relationship of a farmer and the sun." I replied. It was supposed to be a dramatic play, and as many others in that times, a rightfully drama.

I told her how the sun always shone over the man's crops. The farmer got mad at the star, cursing all he knew. When he noticed that it wasn't his fault, but the unseen rains', he understood that the sun was only trying to help him. Days went by. Years. Decades. During the farmer's deathbed, he wasn't scared, because despite being all alone, the sun's spirit paid him a visit in his last living moments. After his whim, the celestial jailer bound him once again to his stellar prison. From there, in total solitude, the sun kept on watching as all of his loved ones died on him, whereas he, eternal, would cry down for their memories. That's the explanation the author justifies the sun being so big in comparison to us humans, as well as the heavy rains that followed a farmer's death. Actually… Mozu told me the flood there were after her village destruction. I still remember that rain…

"That's a sad story." Azura sighed, getting up to sit properly.

"But it is a good story. It inspires emotion in its readers." I replied, closing my eyes and taking my glasses away to rest my sight. Camilla kept silent, unnaturally aloof.

"Camilla?" Azura called after noticing she didn't respond to her summoning.

"Eh?" The purple-haired noticed, returning to her senses.

"Are you feeling okay? You look exhausted." The singer worried, slightly leaning over her big sister.

"Oh, it's nothing, my dear." She finally replied, caressing her head with affection.

"Niles couldn't have gotten it any more wrong. 'You don't know pain'…" I chuckled, meditating in the open. "And, I'm sorry once more. I didn't notice you would identify yourself as the sun of the story." I lamented, getting up from the bench and placing my glasses back on my nose.

"What do you mean?" Azura wondered, lost in the conversation.

"You're a sly fox, Miles. I ignored you knew that much." Camilla addressed me, lowering her eyes.

"I may know some things, but I'm not that clever. For instance, I shouldn't have told the story. I didn't realize it would bring up some of your bad memories." I sighed, regretful.

"Would you two mind explaining to me what's going on?" The singer lost her patience, worried by the nature of our voice. Camilla and I look at each other, deliberating who should help her catching up. Not I, since it was not any of my business. That was something only Camilla could decide to tell.

"Back when you were still with us in Nohr, I could see how much you were suffering. I can clearly recall how Father's servants picked on you… how you run away whenever any of our siblings targeted you… I was forbid to go by your side. The only thing you knew there was death and hatred. You must have endured such terrible burden, my sweet girl…" Camilla mumbled, bringing her hands close to her chest, feeling the pain there. … You know, that made me understand her a little better. She was some motherly woman who cherished their precious ones with devotion, justifying her mistrust.

"It's okay, Camilla. It's been a long time since that already, and I never blamed you for what happened." Azura tried to soothe. "Besides, I could see that you wanted to befriend me, and that was enough for me, really." Camilla was still not satisfied, for her impotence meant a lot of suffering to someone dear to her. The blue-haired girl lost her cool, and looked at me in search of help. I pointed at her sister with the head, telling her to finish the deal with the correct words only she could tell.

"What's more, we now can compensate lost time." Azura whispered while giving her a small hug. I overreacted, for that was the worst thing she could have possibly said. I mean, yes, she was right, but since she was right, Camilla would now understand how the hoshidan siblings had to feel about Corrin.

I worried in vain, because Camilla smiled at her sister, squeezing her between her arms. Azura felt a little smothered, but as soon as she fled her… voluminous grip, she couldn't have felt any happier. I lowered my blond head almost desperately. I had to hide the existence of that reasoning, for it would ruin the atmosphere. It was something they would face sooner or later, but, please, let it be later.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Azura asked after noticing my sudden change of attitude.

"Nothing! I-i-it's nothing!" I lied, frightened. My nerves got the better of me, ruinning my pretending instead. I should have said something more like 'What do you mean?' showing there was nothing to worry about.

"Oh, come on, you cunning deceiver. What's gotten into you?" Camilla interrogated with might, getting closer to me and leaning frontwards. I tried to retreat back, but the wagon's wall supposed an obstacle. I had nowhere to run. I closed my eyes shut tight, for she was adopting a posture I _had_ to ignore.

I felt a hand patting my head slightly. I opened an eye to get a little peek of what was going on, and something got my full attention. No, it wasn't her cleavage. She was smiling at me with a cleared of hair face. I suddenly relaxed.

"It's really nothing you should worry about." I promised, thinking to myself 'since Corrin chose you first'. Honestly, I was more concerned about what got to _her_. Wasn't she supposed to hate me platonically?

"You liar." The princess accused me with the most terrifying smile I had seen her yet. "But it is fine. I'll let you have your little secrets." She announced with new pats on my head.

I heard Azura's laugh. I really had to look relieved if she found my face that funny. You know? I was older than Camilla. Then… why did I feel that helpless when dealing with her?

I fell on the bench again while Camilla returned with her sister. My breathing was running wild, and my heart beat was pounding hard. I refused to acknowledge it. I felt threatened and I hated her. Every time I dealt with her, I got pissed.

She asked me to be a gentleman while she could dress as suggestive as she pleased. She could provoke me with her body, but I couldn't lose my cool. She could decide when to be nice to me, but I had no right to choose. … It had been long since I hated someone that much.

… Regarding what I just managed to hide… Let's say I somehow find the miracle Corrin needs. How are the nohrian and hoshidan royalty going to get along well? They stole each other's princes, how could they make up with each other after that? It was hard to reach a conclusion.

I witnessed how Azura began instructing her sister to dance a classic waltz. The singer was obviously skilled, but Camilla moved slowly, scared of stepping on her teacher. It was funny to see miss perfect doing something awkwardly, enough as to chill me out. I may have been overthinking it too much. I never felt in her true killer intent, so I wasn't as threatened as I thought.

Nonetheless, it wasn't much fun to be included in the dance when Azura picked me up. How embarrassing. I moved even more mechanically than Camilla, were that possible. The joke was on me then. The fact that the drivers noticed our doings did not help me focusing in learning, really.

Teach decided to take the torture one step further, deviously, for she paired both Camilla and I in our clumsy dance. I was really tempted of stepping on her, as she really stopped caring so much of missing her spot on the floor, resulting in constant kicks. And she even dared to smile at me while kicking me! This… woman…

She suddenly started taking the activity seriously. I tried to mock her with some comments to her mistakes, but she took them much better than I ever expected. … She was really trying her best… It'd hurt my pride not answering the same way.

After a while of moving around, what at first was a constant give and take of kicks and taunts ended being an enjoyable dance. I didn't dare to take my eyes off her face, which really engrossed the difficulty of my moves: I wouldn't allow myself to look down. Not that I could see my feet that way, there were some irritating and bothersome obstacles in the way.

Azura wasn't as hermetic as I thought during our travel to Windmire. She was probably as intimidated of talking to me as I was of talking to her back then. She really did have a beautiful voice, and her laugh was charming. … Regarding that way too big woman next to me… I didn't understand her. What was her deal? When could I be the idiot I can be in front of her and tell some of my awful jokes? … I'll just say there was a Camilla I despised from the bottom of my heart, but there was another Camilla I had yet to meet. … The one whose smile made me shudder.

"Hey, your Misstepyness." I called, receiving a kick as a result. When she directed her eyes to me, I got serious. "Are you really okay with this?" I asked nervously. I was trying my best to avoid touching her chest with mine. … It was really difficult since she was devilishly bulky.

The princess leaned her head to one side, not understanding my question.

"This morning you told me I would have to work hard to earn your trust. I don't dare to count this as 'trusting', but… we are really dancing together as the novice pair we are. I can hardly believe it." I recalled, closing my eyes while blushing. I would never admit it didn't annoy me that much.

"I see what you mean. I already knew Corrin would trust you from the beginning, but Elise told me some things about you. The way you reacted to meeting Lilith, your handshake with Effie, the determination that drove you to pick up the sword…" The purple-haired woman told, enjoying my ashamed expression with malice.

"I would give you a chance to prove yourself worthy of my trust, but it's unsettling that you know more things about me than I do from you." She sighed, referring to earlier. What did she expect? The concubine war was an ignored-by-many reality, but I never neglected my eyes.

"It's not that hard to know your affairs, your Princessyness. I am a nobody, whose past nobody minds." I retorted lamely.

I really didn't want to dwell in that, nor speak about myself. My story wasn't a nice one, but I was finally going though the most interesting part. Why going back to the boring chapters?

"Don't decide that on you own." Camilla corrected me. "I'm sure you have some interesting anecdotes to share." She… she wasn't really going to give up, huh? There was no way I could tell them… everything. They wouldn't look at me the same way if I did, nor did I want their pity.

"Let's see… I never got to meet my parents. I was brought up by my grandparents instead. The other kids used to tease me for being a 'four eyes'. I had this friend… who saved me from being bullied… and… from…" I had to stop for a moment. I would have told them about that previous part of my life, but I wasn't ready to share that information. It wasn't something one casually brings up, mind you. I took a deep breath a continued with the rest of my hardships.

"He got killed by his own mates of the nohrian army. That and many other things made me ask myself 'why?'. That and many other reasons brought me to study psychology. Since I graduated, I have been travelling around offering my services to whomever though that needed them, guiding them through their troubles to reach a good end. And now I am been taught to dance by Princess Azura, while holding hands and moving around with Princess Camilla as I tell them of my boring life. I think this last part has been the most interesting so far." I chuckled. Can you imagine if I had said that later part aloud? They would think I was joking… or shamelessly flirting, which is worse.

The purple-head froze where she was, looking right through me with a surprised face.

"Did I just spoke my mind up?" I thought to myself, not noticing my mouth working yet once again.

"You did." Azura responded between giggles. My heart started racing. Once again, Miles screws up. *Sigh* If you're wondering, thinking loudly happens to the people who have faced solitude during enough time as to start talking to oneself. … Just like this.

"I wasn't expecting you to use this moment as an example, but there you have it. Not that many men can say they've danced with me." Camilla teased, poking her finger on my embarrassed face. "And you're wrong. You haven't had an easy life. When you zoned out… I… I could see the pain at the back of your eyes." She added, grabbing me from the arms and moving to where I was gazing at.

Seeing her Bulkyness worrying about me like that really had its impact. I didn't know she could be so reasonable… and gentle… I wanted to open up, but… I wouldn't enjoy sharing my burden with them after their nice treat. Instead, I would just relax and get the most out of that moment.

"I don't know. Life isn't half bad now that I've met you." I smiled with honesty.

"Stop it. You make us look like we were from an outer world." Azura got upset; bringing the first annoyed look I've seen her.

"That you are for me. Why would my life have changed so much if not?" I sighed without the intent of actually saying that aloud.

"Miles, you did it again." Camilla corrected, not holding in her laughter, covering her mouth.

Tomatoes would turn pale upon seeing my bright blush. Nevertheless, that embarrassment felt pleasant, for a change.

"See what I mean?" I ended smiling, joining the princess in her joy. It seemed my bad habit of speaking things up could be good, just like Felicia's clumsiness. Azura was confused at first, incapable of understanding why we were laughing, but she was soon passed on with the feeling.

* * *

 **I find it difficult to express myself in this language.** **I hope I am doing okay. It was incredibly long to translate this chapter, since I did not limit myself to writing it in English. I improved some things. Well, 'improve' is subjective, so take it as you want.**

 **This is an example of what happens during the travels. You may have noticed it, but I don't do as many jumps in time. Just the enough amount to keep the linearity of the story. My original plan was in making a little description on the journey and then proceeding to Cheve, but things always got out of their** ** _way_** **. … They're travelling. … Never mind.**

 **I have proposed some of the pairings. I tried to consider which would make the most sense. … I'd better not talk much about this, for shipping is a personal subject and there are no right answers. Welp, these are my answers. *Odin's cool pose***

 **This chapter's name would have been 'among chariots', but it lacked something. And I had this certain youtuber's song stuck in my mind... It was quite fitting, and I couldn't think of other title, really.**

 **Most of the chapters that will come after this one will be more or less about the same length. Maybe more, maybe less… Yeah. *Yet another cool twisty pose* (Urgent edit: they won't. I decided to split them as I saw fit)**

 **Feedback is welcomed. It's awesome seeing there's a response to my progress, but I have decided it's unhealthy to care that much. The best fuel a writer could have lies within. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	10. Chapter 10: Cloaked in darkness

**Cloaked in darkness**

The atmosphere was rather tense. Maybe it was because we had crossed the walls that bordered Cheve. The rampart erected so high that rash climbers would be discouraged even before they started. The moon showed itself shyly from behind the black clouds that protected it, just like wary retainers of the dark.

The silence was the response to the question the white-haired prince had in mind. Where was the rebellion?

"So this is Cheve… Um… Odd." Corrin muttered, looking everywhere with disbelief. "There doesn't seem to be any fighting at the moment." Elise nodded on her horse, equally as amazed. Her short high would be misleading towards her riding skills.

"Perhaps they've returned to the safety of their homes for the night." Camilla supposed while landing her wyvern next to her siblings. I couldn't get myself to letting the dragon's mount go, but the calm and firm ground promised me I'd be safe if I stepped down.

Camilla had literally forced me to ride with her. I'd say that, at the begging of the flight, it was quite pleasant. Her black and overwhelming wyvern heed her every command with monstrous precision. It was a magnificent creature indeed.

I made the mistake of relaxing. Our mission for the trip was taking a little peek at the city of Cheve from the security of distance. They didn't seem to be readying themselves to fight, which meant there would be no scramble that night.

Just as I thought I had finally came to a truce with the princess, her true intentions were revealed with malicious intent. The spins… the somersaults… the low temperatures… the breeze on my face… Just how lucky was I that I didn't dinner before leaving?

I would have squeezed her between my arms with the strength of my fear, but both my pride and my caution told me otherwise. My fingers hurt from grabbing the mount we were on. And that devil… I'd take my revenge. There is no princess title that could save her. At least she got some nice laughs out of me… which was something, I guess. *Sigh*

Dizzy and dazed, I made my way towards them. Elise led her horse towards me, giving me some support while the monster she had for a sister quietly giggled.

"We should do the same. We'll be better prepared for tomorrow if we get some rest, don't you agree, psycho?" The purple-haired hateful lady provoked with taunting eyes. Clever insult, though. "I know of an abandoned place nearby. Shall we head that way?" The princess offered, pointing at some distant ruins that didn't look half-bad.

The sudden dread struck me as soon as I thought I'd be going there on her wyvern. Forgetting how to use words, I pointed at her mount exaggeratedly and shook my head, bringing some laughs out of them. I had had enough flying for a day. It was terrifyingly thrilling, but just as terrifyingly scary and heart-stopping.

"Poor Miles. Don't break him like that, big sis." Elise pitied me, patting my head with affection. It seemed I had officially become the princesses' plaything. That reminded me I had not played with Elise to something more creative than cards. What could be a worthy game for us? Um…

"Hahahah… And that sounds great to me, Camilla. Please, take us there." Corrin beamed, relieved by knowing there would be no battle overnight. I let a sigh out, averting my eyes to ignore Camilla's cute gestures. I could feel the trickery behind her sweet promises of behaving nicely in our ride.

If he hadn't had such potent eyes on his face, I would have probably not noticed him. There was a boy with a weird looking white bow on his hands. Its string seemed to be made of light. He wore a white tunic with blue sleeves and leather arm protectors. Red rope ornaments hung close to his black neckerchief, rounded by spikes of white from the tunic. Over his hips was a sash gripped by a red tie. To conclude this exhausting description of a total stranger's clothing, black pants. He'd better be someone worthy of this much attention.

Oh, and he had long light-brown hair, tied in a single ponytail. Most male hoshidans wore their hair like that. He had a bad face, like if some illness distressed him.

"Hello, 'dear' brother. I've been waiting for you." He said while raising his bow. A white arrow appeared from nowhere, and it was pointed to Corrin. I didn't notice my legs moving before I tackled Corrin to the ground, moving him away of harm's way. I got really lucky I had been paying that guy that much attention.

"Corrin!" Both Camilla and Elise screamed with fright. The purple-haired woman got her Thunder spell book from her wyvern's rucksack, while the blonde got off her horse with her staff ready to assist.

"Damn, so close. I was aiming to your traitorous head." The hoshidan slurred coldly.

"Takumi! Are you insane? You could have killed-" The spiky-eared prince started saying while he got up.

"Stay back, Corrin! It's too dangerous!" Camilla interrupted as she shielded her brother behind her. I stood up as fast as I could, setting my eyes on that so-called Takumi. He was somewhat familiar. I had it on the tip of my tongue, but it refused to visit my mind.

"Hiding behind your fake sister, are you? You've reached a new low." He praised with sarcasm overflowing his words. He was really trying his best to be offensive. That much was clear. "It matters not. I have an army of soldiers at my command." Takumi, prince of Hoshido, threateningly smiled.

"Stop this, Takumi. This does not concern you or Hoshido. We've come to peacefully suppress the rebellion in Cheve. Please, lay down your bow and return to Hoshido, where you…" Corrin interceded, without wielding his sword. He avoided finishing his sentence, probably because he wasn't one to speak about returning 'home'. He refused to go back to Hoshido that fateful day, after all, and that consumed his conscience.

That situation was making me nervous. I approached Camilla's wyvern, grabbing its reins and leading its closer to his boss. Camilla called him Darius during our flight. He seemed to be a rather quiet dragon.

"You'd better protect her with your life, lord wyvern. She has some unfinished business with me." I warned him. I chose to call him like that because, since, similarly to the frequency of me using that word, I don't really tend to talk to wyverns that often. The dragon, as it was obvious, didn't reply, but by the way his eyes shone, I didn't really need to tell him that.

A sudden breeze caught us by surprise, and it came from the flapping of some wings. A short blond haired girl made her entrance over a wyvern of pale grey scales. Hers and Darius exchanged some threatening looks, ready to kill each other at any second.

The girl had some red armor, a blue ribbon on her head and a very shinny lance in her hand's grip. The way she looked at us made very clear the side she was on.

"Bah, I knew you hounds would try to stop our righteous rebellion. All the more reason to stand our ground!" The young yet passionate woman strongly defended, pointing her lance at us. She sure was charismatic. Where did these creatures popped from? I mean, in my whole life I hadn't met such extravagant warriors like them, so, where were they hiding all these years?

"I seem to have angered you, stranger. May I ask who you are?" Corrin politely asked, yet nervous about the way his brother glared at him.

"The name's Scarlet. I'm part of the resistance here in Cheve. I've had my people tracking you ever since you left Nohr. Our hoshidan allies were all too grateful to receive word of your whereabouts." Scarlet said while mentioning the grateful hoshidan next to her.

"Turning your back on the kingdom of Nohr. Tsk tsk. Quite the little traitor, aren't you?" Camilla scolded with her usual threatening smile. Although it made me feel stronger being by her side, her selection of words could have some serious work. And I am talking about the face Corrin hid from his siblings. Shame and pain haunted him.

"Traitor? Ha! Nohrian logic never ceases to amuse me. Scarlet did the same thing as Corrin, only she chose the right side! Joining the enemy… laying a trap for you own countrymen… Sound familiar, brother?" Takumi taunted while enumerating Corrin's sins. The white-haired prince lowered his head, gritting his teeth. He had no words to return since Takumi wasn't lying… just not right on the spot. It was his father who gave him the damn sword, and there was no way he could raise his weapon against those he loved.

"Quiet, you!" Elise burst. "Don't say such awful things about Corrin, or you'll be sorry! He didn't betray anyone!" That was right… at least not in his heart. If he had done so, he wouldn't regret facing his blood-related family. "He's the best person in the world!" The blonde defended, getting too close. She seemed like crying from the intensity of her words.

The archer looked at the girl in silence, decomposing his face in anger and hatred. The last thing she said really annoyed him, for some reason.

"Ugh, who allowed this little brat to speak? How irritating." He grumbled, raising his bow and pointing to the princess. The arrow got her shoulder, but got stuck there. My feet took me to her side, holding her between my arms and distancing from Takumi. I didn't know I could move like that. I guess facing the flight with Camilla punched some action into me. Not that I would actually thank her…

"Elise!" Corrin and Camilla shouted with fear. The later stopped using hidden threats and deadly smiles, looking with clear despise to the enemy she would crush. I made the error to look at her in the eyes. … I doubted she was still human.

"The sight of that nohrian brat makes me sick. Just die already." Takumi complained while aiming another shot. I moved Elise away with ease, for I was really far from him. However, his accuracy was amazingly precise. The arrow would have gotten her blonde head. Upon missing its target, the light arrow disappeared, unlike the one stuck in her shoulder.

Camilla would have squished that squirt with all her fury, but the troubled face of her brother made her tame her emotions. She knew Corrin, and despite all the evil that little troublesome brother of his did, he would never kill him. For Corrin, she would let scape that bastard that dared to harm her sweet little sister. For the moment anyway… she seemed ready to snap at any second. Quite disturbing.

"Scarlet and I won't stop until we free Cheve from nohrian oppression. I plan to eliminate all who stand in our way." The hoshidan announced. His partner nodded, tightening her grip on her lance and raising her mounts reins.

"It's you against us, Corrin. Isn't that what King Garon wants? For all of us to fight to the death?" Takumi asked, lowering his bow, tired from exchanging words with us. His hand shook and begged for nohrian blood.

Corrin kept silent, for that Takumi wasn't the only who hated the king. He wasn't even wrong. Garon wanted us to kill each other in a bloodbath. Nonetheless, he was nowhere close to keep an eye on our actions.

"Corrin! I called with a cracking voice. I couldn't handle the pressure very well. When the prince saw his sister between my arms, he remembered we couldn't stay there any longer. We had to retreat to the wall's entrance, where the rest awaited for us.

I felt prince Takumi's deadly eyes setting one me. It was truly disquieting. I felt distances wouldn't matter with his bow. An unsettling feeling for sure.

Camilla took her sister, whispering her some nice words, and mounted on her black wyvern. The whitehead and I got on Elise's horse to go back. I held onto his shoulders to retain balance, since I had never ridden. Before going back, we exchanged glances with the hoshidan one last time.

"You're right about the king." Corrin admitted, squeezing our mounts reins.

"All lies! All you speak!" Takumi blamed with a sweep of his arm. Several seconds and some of Scarlet's coughs went by before he noticed. "Wait, what did you just say?" It seemed his hatred for Corrin made him deaf. That was quite impressive, I had to admit, but it was a scary example of how our emotions can get the better of us… for the worse.

"I don't know what to do, Takumi. I hate just as much as you do the man who kidnapped me and laid the exploding-sword trap, but I can't simply leave the family I grew with under Garon's control. He could have even killed them had I gone with you!" There was a brief pause after his words' might. Scarlet wore a strange look. That was normal, for she ignored the context we were working on. Then, the red-eyed prince looked at the archer with determination.

"But I'll promise you this, Takumi. I'll find a solution to everything. One in which we may know peace and harmony." Corrin pledged with a kind face. … This kid… he was way too nice for the world we lived in. *Sigh* I'd better find him that solution he's speaking about. Just, how in hell am I ever gonna do that?

"I'll offer you a solution! Die, nohrian scum! Pay for your sins once and for all, you bastard!" Takumi screamed, creating yet another light arrow. Corrin moved the horse just in time to avoid the shot. Then, he looked at his lost brother with desperation. It hurt him the most that his words failed to reach him.

Our sworn enemy brought his hands to his head, irritated.

"I… I'll kill you… If I succeed, surely the pain… my headache will go away…"

* * *

I fell silent, pondering about what just happened. Headache? A headache that tells you to kill 'all nohrians'? Weren't it impossible, it could seem like someone is controlling him. I had heard of Prince Takumi's unstable temperament, but I could almost swear the man we met that night wasn't him.

"Miles." Corrin called me as we rode at a gallop towards the rampart's entrance. Chevoits troops exited the houses at the other side of the river, followed by some hoshidan diviner ready for battle. Scarlet took Takumi back so they could discuss the offense plan.

The army Garon lent us was camping at the other side of the wall, but we couldn't lose the entrance or we would lose some serious strategic advantage, or so I was told before. Therefore, the battle had to be carried away on chevois' land.

"We're going to find a way to resolve everything, right?" He asked with a reedy voice, filled with insecurity. I felt his anxiety reflecting on his unsteady grip of the reins. I didn't want to lie to him, but neither let him down in that time of need.

"I don't know for sure, Corrin. Howbeit, as long as that intention leads our every step, hope will never be lost." I replied with confidence, trying to cheer him up. Corrin nodded distracted. He probably had so much to think about in that moment. I couldn't blame him. Takumi showed up in an ambush and now we had to face not only the chevois, but the hoshidans as well.

The thing that disturbed Corrin the most was something he couldn't refute. King Garon would never stop until everyone was dead. … Why did his Eminence change that much? I was aware of the hardships he went through, but still, he was stronger than that. He had been the strongest of nohrian kings! That he proved in his first decades of reign.

I had the feeling that everything would start with that question. Unless I took the first step, I would never reach the final destination, where truth hid. Good thing I enjoyed travelling with freedom.

We arrived at the camp filled with activity in regards of the incoming fight. Camilla brought Elise to Felicia, who started treating her wound. As she did not comprehend the nature of the arrow, she had Nyx to assist her. Effie and Arthur stayed by their side, watching over her mistress and friend. The rest of the retainers readied themselves for battle.

"Corrin, hear me out. … It's pretty likely that we will face Garon off eventually. You know that, don't you?" I told the prince as we got off the horse. He gave me a worried face.

"I do. But I don't think my siblings are willing to join us just because. Father's influence is yet deeply rooted in them." He clenched his fists, troubled. "We must make them understand none of this madness will stop as long as Garon rules." The white-haired guy replied, taking his leave to retrieve his equipment.

The only reason he returned to Nohr was because of his family, regardless of that fake father, that was clear enough. Why did the royals obeyed his orders despite lacking good judgment? Camilla was strong enough to mean a serious challenge to the very same Garon, and I can't picture Elise accepting his dementia willingly.

… Perhaps… just perhaps… he had them threatened. They feared him since they were little, and so they learned never to oppose to him. That ruled out casually suggesting the royals to betray him. *Sigh* Um… how was one supposed to turn a whole kingdom on its heels?

In the middle of the camp, lost within warriors and mounts, Mozu suddenly placed something on my chest. It was hard and heavy. My hand was shocked by the feeling of wielding a true steel sword. The handle was covered in leather, and the tip was pointy.

"I didn't know they weighted this much." I complained, saddening my eyes with the mere thought of thrusting the weapon into someone.

"Ya'll get the hang of it, Miles, just as I did." Mozu tried to soothe me. She then let out a sigh, which didn't encourage me that much. Battles weren't happy things, you know? … Even if you don't, you will realize soon enough.

"Mozu, Miles, stay next to Felicia. Protect her while she heals Lady Elise." Silas ordered us with high hopes. Then, he rode his way to battle next to Corrin. … That prince really ignored the cruelty of the world… I pled the heavens he never learnt about it. Oh my…

* * *

Well, the incoming fight was of serious big proportions, so we'd better take some glances at the scenario beforehand. A river that separated the entrance from the chevois houses had two bridges close to us. These bridges were guarded by enemies, hoshidan diviners on our right and heavy armored knights on our left. Takumi made his way to these last allies of his.

Protecting the houses there were some knights riding horses, accompanied by a woman on top of a creature I had never seen before. It was a bird with big wings and awesome feather tail. It had a long neck with some long feathers coming from below its beak.

"It is known by the name of 'Kinshi'." Azura told me as she caught me studying the ground with some magic goggles that I shared with Mozu. "They are well-known in Hoshido. Really fearsome if fought in the air. The woman that is riding it is one of Queen Mikoto's retainers, Reina. The other vassal is here as well, along with those diviners over there. Her name: Orochi." The singer seemed quite sad when she talked about her. …

"You hate having to fight them, don't you?" I said as I looked at her with understanding eyes. I didn't really need her answer to know: she did. Azura was fighting those she grew familiar with. She was living the nightmare Corrin could chose under the pressure of being surrounded by two opposed armies.

"I'm fine." She retorted. Her eyes told me otherwise, though. "I just wish nobody is harmed in this skirmish." The singer sighed, lowering her head as she grabbed her necklace. It resembled a golden harp with a blue jewel in the middle.

"It'll be all okay, Miss Azura. You'll see it will!" Mozu blurted with devotion. I joined her with a smile, trying to cheer the princess up. … Probability of that being true… low… I hadn't even started and I hated battling already. Keeping a smile in the worst of times is surely difficult, but it can make the difference between life and death. I… am the living proof. Long story.

Returning to the description of the area, there were some wyvern riders on the rooftops, commanded by Scarlet. They'd make a tough fight. The weirdest thing was the group of heavy armored knights with them. What were they doing there?

Regarding us, our structure was rather unbalanced. Corrin mounted behind Silas, prepared to fight Takumi when they reached him. They would be supported by good Laslow and Peri. The girl was enthusiastic of _dying_ the ground red with her enemies' blood, but her mate got on her horse with her to protect her from herself, hiding his true intentions saying that he would warm things up with his dancing. Apparently, Peri liked that idea greatly.

Camilla and Beruka would wipe out the armored knights. The princess trusted in her magic to pierce though their defenses, and Beruka wielded a way too big hammer. She told me with dark eyes it would destroy them in the blink of an eye. Although… the assassin's expression was really cute if compared to the one Camilla had when Elise got shot.

Odin mounted with a calm-collecting Camilla, preparing his 'Thunderbolt world-shaking strike'. Ranged attacks would really help them in the fight, especially when magic did not bother about defense. I didn't expect them to get along that well. It was like if they shared a secret or alike. That was weird, for Odin was a man with many secrets. What could they possibly hide…? I'm not jealous, okay? I'm not. … Whatever!

Selena left Cain in the camp, as for that fight she would be riding with her partner Beruka, accepting the challenge of flying archery. I thought the blue-haired girl would reject her, but I was surprised that Beruka actually played along. So she did have a friend… Interesting.

Arthur and Effie guarded the entrance along with Mozu, Niles and a humble servant. Some of the soldiers that defended the wall with us had the keen eye to point out the possible diviner attack from the right, hence Azura decided to stay with us just as a preventive measure. Neither Arthur nor Effie had good resistance against magic, which is why Felicia and Azura would be the ones leading that fight.

Resistance to magic… I didn't really understand the concept. Mozu told me it was something like a natural resistance to… some things that Silas once told her. When she remembered she hadn't been paying attention to his lectures, she regretted having so neglecting. At least she tried her best to explain, which I thanked.

* * *

And so… the fight broke out. Camilla, her retainers and Odin trounced the heavy armored knights on the left. Takumi tried to knock them off the sky by aiming the wyvern's wings. If an arrow pierced them, they'd suffer a hard and painful fall. Nevertheless, Selena kept her eyes on the prince, leading the avoidance maneuvers.

Peri tried to kill the remaining soldiers, but Laslow reminded her what Corrin once told them. To avoid killing unnecessarily. Those knights were discouraged from the beating they took, and would oppose no resistance to being knocked out. Peri booed him like a spoiled kid, but as soon as she saw his partner defeating an enemy unconscious, she cheered up and followed his example.

Corrin and Silas rode towards Takumi, who fought to the best of his abilities. Despite all his arrows landed the blank, Silas raised a shield between them. Nine of the light projectiles stick to the iron, and seven of them were deflected. One got to pierce the shield and Silas' arm, but he didn't even grumble about it. The demi-dragon prince jumped from the horse and transformed his arm into a long lance resembling a dragon. With a quick move, he managed to pull away the sacred bow.

Takumi focused too much on fighting Corrin unarmed, which made easier Silas' job to restrain his movement tying him up. The cavalier carried the hoshidan prince on his horse, but that never stopped the prince to practice his insults. The ponytailed man was really mad, but Silas did his best to ignore him. He gathered the prisoners next to the bridge, taking some reliable soldiers he knew to watch over them.

A pair of wyvern riders grabbed some armored knights by their shoulders, planning to drop them at the other side of the river. Nonetheless, Niles was quick and managed to shoot them down with a rain of arrows. Beruka flied over him to let Selena help him. From the fallen, only two guardians remained standing. It didn't take long for Effie to punch one of them so hard he almost reached the other side of the river. Arthur took care of the other one, landing a blow as accurate as potent, destroying his armor mercilessly. A critical hit, I'd say.

In regards to us, the prediction of the diviner's offense was right. Felicia entrusted Nyx to find a way to remove the arrow while she and Azura fought back the spirits summoned. The little rabbit tried to smack Felicia, but the maid wasn't that clumsy when it came to fighting. With a single ice pin, she stopped the bunny from biting her neck. Azura moved her naginata quite fast, building some motion before landing the hit on the mule that tried to run over her.

As the number of spirits they battled grew, the girls noticed they'd need to support each other. Felicia managed to put aside her rivalry with Azura, despite that rivalry being only a product of her imagination. At first, the girls were a little uncoordinated and received some damage, but as they got the handle of the fight, the women started leading the offense.

Mozu helped me understanding the moment we could attack with might. Just after the diviners summoned a creature, they let their defenses down for a brief second. That was where I and my mate sprang into action. Mozu knocked one of them with a thud hit on the head with her lance's body. I used the handle of my sword as my main weapon instead of the edge. It went smoother than I expected. That diviner girl had to think I was going to slice her in half or something, which explained why she did not see my normal blow coming. Poor girl… she must have been so scared. I could relate, actually.

The so-called Orochi approached us with the calm that precedes the storm. She was biting her nails, and her face showed how little she liked what was going on.

"Is this what you really wanted, Azura? Betraying all of us after everything we've been through together?" The purple-haired lady accused the singer, hurt to say those words. She had a golden and plain comb tying her hair in two halves. She wore a white top that didn't cover her belly, and some black pants that had diamond-shaped holes in its front. She held a bunch of scrolls, and others were flying around her threateningly.

Despite she was my enemy; I would have liked offering her a coat. I mean, she was a little exposed. Or am I a pervert for noticing? Being next to Camilla trained me to ignore such things, but it was really cold that night, I tell you. And… she had a pale face. It was probably of the sorrow of fighting Azura, but I preferred to think she was just cold. That made my chest lighter.

"You know that I don't, Orochi, but if you try to injure my allies you'll give me no choice but to fight back." The princess warned, equally as dissenting. I felt the urge of hugging both of them, but that was not something you could do in the blaze of war. Felicia placed a hand on Azura's shoulder, trying to give her the strength she needed.

Actually, Azura wasn't at fault of what happened. Hoshidans took her to a dragon fortress with the intent of killing her after what happened with the 'traitorous' Corrin. She was rejected first.

The diviner woman bit her lips, troubled. She lined her scrolls drawing a circle, summoning a purple spirit of a demon's head. The invocation charged against the singer, who was pinned in doubt. Felicia moved her away in time, dodging the phantom lunge.

I didn't really reflect on my actions, for I just sliced and diced my sword on that spirit. Unlike the other invocations, it didn't disappear. After a loud roar, the head opened its mouth and tried to devour me. Death waited inside. In a different context, I would have laughed about my knees losing their strength and dropping me to the ground, scared to the point where I couldn't move. The spirit's bite missed the 'tasty biscuit' I was out of pure luck, really.

Mozu shortened distances between her and Orochi, sweeping her legs with a fast move of the lance. Once on the ground, she placed the cold edge of her weapon on her neck.

"It's over. Please, surrender without further ado." The brown-haired girl begged. The spirit that finally found me disappeared before it could finish me. After getting up helped by the princess and the maid, I had only but gratitude towards my savior. Mozu had been even faster than during our sparring. Silas was right, she was pure talent.

Orochi's scrolls fell to the ground, defeated. Azura wavered for a second, but I pointed at her, and then the diviner. There was some talk both of them needed to do, and I wouldn't have accepted any less. The hoshidan was reluctant to hear her out at first, but it didn't take long for her to open up to Azura. In the end, their friendship was no lie.

Both Azura and Felicia returned to Elise's tent. Even though they were enemies, Orochi decided to help healing Elise, since Nyx hadn't discovered how to vanish the sacred light arrow. But that wasn't everything that drove Orochi. 'Takumi haven't been the same ever since Corrin left' were her words. She felt somewhat guilty for what happened to the princess, and Azura welcomed her help warmly.

When Elise woke up for a brief time, she saw Orochi next to her. The only thing she managed to say was 'wow, you're so pretty', weakly smiling. That comment really had an impact on the diviner, for most soldiers though the worst of their enemies for being able to fight them. However, Elise's smile was so pure that not even the fact of her defeat managed to sadden Orochi, who replied with appreciation and care. When she had to justify herself, the only sentence that fled her lips was 'Queen Mikoto would have hated it if someone like her died like this'.

Orochi was now prisoner. If she was lucky, she would survive. But she wouldn't if Garon's soldiers found her… Actually, she would be lucky if just got killed, but I won't dwell in that. *Coughs* That was another reason Azura brought Orochi with her. Elise's tent was the safest place around, and despite that Effie disliked the idea of leaving her mistress with an enemy, if she could somehow help her, she would do whatever it took to remain vigilant. Arthur entered with them to assure Effie nothing bad would happen to Elise under his watch, allowing the woman to focus on her surveillance.

* * *

Soon afterwards, a pair of guards came out of the rampart. They were what you would call remarkable.

One was a young girl with long blond hair with the bangs cut to the same height. Her clothing was… how should I say this…? Quite revealing. Even more than Orochi and Camilla combined. Literally, she was in white underwear. She had some shoulder pads and armguards. Below her small, white and blue top she had a piece of iron armor that did a horrible job at covering her. Over her exaggeratedly tiny white pants she had a belt that was almost as big as her clothing. Apart from her shoulders, the only part of her almost exposed bulky body was her legs with iron boots that reached her knees. I didn't comprehend where I was supposed to look. Her white head ribbon was a good start.

Just as I raised my eyes to her head, both Mozu and I started trembling in dread. A huge man of pale face and short blond hair followed the provoking woman. He had a scar over his eyebrow, and each step he took felt like an earthquake. He was wearing some terrible dark armor that covered him whole.

We froze where we were as they approached us. Our legs wouldn't obey our command to cease shaking. The exhibitionist woman glared at us impatiently.

"You two there! Explain to me what is going on at once!" She ordered us taking long steps. I took my glasses off with true despair. Mozu zoned out by her bounciness, feeling somewhat insulted. "With this racket I can't sleep, and I need my beauty rest!" The girl complained. The monster that followed her squeezed his eyes. That simple gesture struck Mozu like a thunder. I made the mistake to put back on my glasses just in time, freezing rock-solid.

"They sure are noisy… these cheviots…" The blonde mumbled with a deep voice. For a moment, I feared they would take us for enemies, which would mean really bad news for us.

Luckily, our savior appeared in the form of a dragon, after leaping over the river to get to us. It resembled more a winged horse than a wyvern. It was like a faceless white-armored dragon with long multiple-tip horns. It had some blue on it belly. Its tail and wings were quite big.

We watched in amazement how Corrin retrieved his human form, shrinking back to the way we knew him.

"What are you, monster? Friend or foe?" The blond woman asked as she raised her axe with a displeased face.

"I suppose you must be the border guards. I'm Corrin, Prince of Nohr. I'm here to suppress a rebellion." The red-eyed man replied a bit harshly, without doubt in his voice. Mozu and I admired him for his bravery, for he was able to talk in such way to the huge blonde man. And here I thought I was tall… He had to be somewhere over eighty inches tall.

"Huh?! You're a p-prince?" The disturbingly bulky woman surprised, covering her mouth. "Oh… Please forgive me, milord! Where are my manners? I must have been bitten by an evil little fairy, hee hee. I'm so very sorry." She apologized with an angelic face. Was that a thing? Did fairies bite? Wait… that wasn't it… Did fairies even exist? Ugh, that woman gave me the shivers. I managed to make Mozu giggle when I told her how I preferred the honest blonde from before.

"Please forgive my rude companion, milord. She's… eccentric." His huge partner said. And that was to say the least. We sighed with relief seeing he was more understanding than he looked.

"No need to apologize. But what are you two doing here? Have you come to help us?" The prince asked enthusiastic.

"No, milord. The rebels were being loud, so Charlotte wanted to kick their-" The armored man proceeded to explain.

"Benny, you silly-billy! Don't joke around with our rich prince friend here." The so-called Charlotte interrupted. Could her true interest be any clearer? Probably not. Oh, but we were talking about Corrin. There was no way he would notice… nor take interest in her feminine charms.

"Of course we're here to help you. I'm a delicate flower, but I know how to battle." She added while moving her hips, trying to appeal the prince. Actually, she had neither the arms nor the abdomen of a delicate flower. I've seen Effie's muscles, and they were pretty alike. The only difference was that Charlotte polished her body to be the most attractive possible, whereas Effie had no such interests.

"Well, you both look strong and able, so we'd be grateful for your help. All I ask is that you do all you can to spare the lives of our enemies." Corrin commanded, serious in his deal. Losses were no joke after all.

"Of course, my prince! Little flowers like are ill-equipped to kill anyway. Oh, goodness! I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? Silly me! I'm Charlotte, hee hee." She smiled after sticking her tongue out for a brief second and patting her head. "This mammoth over here is my totally platonic friend, Benny. I'll do everything I can to make you happy!" The blonde finished.

Who could possibly tell her interest in befriending Corrin? It'd would be bad news for Felicia, but that Charlotte had a totally different purpose than the person she was trying to seduce. That being said, she supposed no real threat to the competition. Phew.

My sigh of relief wasn't unnoticed by Mozu, who took interest in it. As they were none of my exclusive business, I shielded behind the 'professional secret'. Psychologist advantages. But I don't think that will work with Camilla, judging by the way she allowed me to have my 'little secrets'.

"It's, um, nice to meet you as well." Our prince nodded. Then he turned to us with a worried look on his face. "Miles! Mozu! How is my sister?" He asked us getting closer.

"She's fine, Corrin. A diviner we capture had the mercy of helping us removing the light arrow that was giving some issues. There should be no problem at all with Arthur with them." I informed. Mozu effusively agreed, since if someone was prepared for adversity, it was none other than the bright hero.

"Effie's there as well." Mozu added. With that little piece of news we managed to soothe the tormented prince.

Niles approached us, wary of the newcomers. He didn't care to pretend being looking elsewhere besides Charlotte's boobs, though. I couldn't tell if he was brave or just rude. Either way, the man in me felt jealous. Even Mozu was taking some sneaky peeks! Too bad my hatred towards Camilla was stronger. Pride makes an idiot out of me, I know.

"Lord Corrin, what should we do now? The wyvern riders are creeping over the rooftops, and that scar-faced woman has the eyes of a depredator." The bronzed-skin man said, gazing at the buildings tiredly.

Silas secured the area close to the right bridge with Selena and Beruka. Camilla and Odin didn't take long to return with us. Although Peri would have continued the slaughter, Laslow forced her careless partner to go back with the leader and receive new orders. Corrin waited until we were in a group big enough to start giving instructions.

"Camilla, take Niles and your retainers with you and confront the kinshi knight. Were the wyverns to attack you, retreat and keep your distances. Peri, Laslow, Miles, Mozu, you will follow me into battle against the chevois cavaliers. Charlotte, Benny, you will guard the entrance for a while. If the enemy received reinforcements, take care of them." Corrin ordered after taking a quick glance at the development of the battle.

The fighters nodded in silence, without hesitating to commence their preparations. Laslow got behind Peri once again. Odin jumped from his seat behind Camilla, telling both her and his partner to knock them dead flashily. The purple-haired agreed to do so with her Thunder spell, while Niles sat with her returning his noisy mate the smile. They would put their differences away during the fight, but that didn't mean they would speak to each other in the slightest.

"And what shall I do, milord?" Odin asked with a light bow that he obviously practiced from before.

"You will backup us from behind, making sure there are no casualties." The prince smiled, leaving such important role to him.

"This is going to be great! I, Odin Dark, will grant you your wish like a fisherman fishes his fish!" The blonde promised with high spirit. He then turned to Mozu and me, pointing at us with a confident smirk. "Follow me, my minions!" Odin started laughing, leading the march towards the enemy. Wasn't he supposed to be the _back_ up? *Sigh* Can't say I didn't love him, though.

Peri chased after the horse riders with her own, striking them down with forceful attacks of her sword if she didn't knocked them down with her shoves. The poor Laslow ran behind her, defeating the fallen in his way and telling his companion to wait up. Corrin used his dragon form to engage multiple fights, and only once the fastest warriors were left, he retrieved his human form to face them off in a sword fight.

Camilla and Beruka led their wyverns around Reina's kinshi. The bird avoided the arrows that Niles and Selena shot at it by flying high in the sky. However, Camilla used a maneuver to follow the enemy in her fast ascend. Niles had to take hold of the princess' body to not fall, but Camilla paid no mind. She was frenzied with her eyes locked on her axe's target, cutting down the exotic bird with a satisfied expression. Careless Niles would have raised his hand to grab Camilla's bounciness, but her aura made him reconsider where he touched.

The hoshidan called Reina fell to the ground smoother than what would have been anticipated, for the kinshi wasn't particularly heavy. Its rider suffered some bruises when she landed either way. Silas took his chance to bump the woman's head and leave her unconscious, ready to be taken back at the prisoner's camp with Takumi. He didn't felt proud of knocking her out when she was grieving her mount's loss.

Odin had a fighting style quite peculiar, I would say. He defied gravity using some powerful wind spells that lifted him to the sides of the buildings. The hoshidan archers focused him but, not only he dodged every arrow, he fought back with heavy fire balls. Whenever he was going to use an attack, he yelled its glorious battle name. 'Abysmal body blow', 'Sacred Stones', 'Raising golden strike'… and much more… He may seem to be a total mad person, but shouting aloud the names he prepared helped him keeping his cool during the riskiest of encounters.

A lone cavalier set his eyes on me and Mozu, giving some sweeps to thrust his lance in us. My partner did her utmost to separate him from us, but the rider moved too fast for us to follow. I parried one of his attacks, but I didn't put enough weight on my stance. His horse pushed me to the ground, but just as it did, it tripped over me. It was painful to be stepped on, but the price was higher for the chevois.

The warrior stood up after his horse freed his leg and glared at me aggressively. Mozu hit his head from behind with her lance, stunning him. I gritted my teeth and moved forward. I raised my steel sword over our heads, but I didn't use the edge again. Anatomy lessons taught me a good bump in the head was efficient to knock people out. The trauma had to be on the skull, not the face or the jaw.

Just as my handle smacked his forehead, a shadow moved nearby. The almost defeated soldier raised his hand to point at one of the houses. He wore shock in his face, and I could tell it was not because of his failure.

"That's not one of us… please…" He muttered before finally passing out.

I gazed at Mozu concerned. I didn't want to go. I wanted to turn a blind on it and move on to something less dangerous. I was scared. I was weak. I feared death. … But… who didn't? Bravery is accepting your fears and overcoming them. If I were Mark, I would have begun running there like a condemned. That idiot… I'll be your damn shadow, so before you notice, I'll freaking be the bravest coward there has ever been!

"Let's go, Miles!" Mozu slurred me clenching her fists. I nodded back at her filled with determination. She found in me the strength to overcome her own insecurities, and we both ran to the building the bandit was breaking into.

Woes of fright echoed from the windows. When we entered the main door, the brigand was laying his hands on everything that seemed valuable to the eye. Cutlery, some golden plates… The poorly dressed man grabbed a young girl from her arm, taking a closer look to her pendants. When he noticed us, she used her as a hostage to get away. He didn't manage to place his knife on her neck before Mozu banged her lance on his head, freeing the girl.

The bandit went backwards, stunned. Then, he pierced through us with his hating eyes, pointing his knife at us threateningly. He was frightening. He was more than ready to take our lives to safe his. I suddenly felt sick, but I couldn't let my guard down then.

The skinny man tried to cut the girl down to show how serious he was about killing us, overwhelmed by our numbers. I don't really recall what moved me, but my vision started watching things in slow motion. My feet closed distances between me and the man that sought proclaiming himself murderer. I punched him under his jaw, then following up with a kick in his chest. The thief tripped over and fell to the floor, losing his weapon in the process.

Then tragedy struck back. As I had placed too much weight on my attack, I lost my balance. When I tried to recover, I tripped with the carpet and fell on him. My first instinct upon falling was to cover my face, and so, I stabbed him in the chest, right on his heart.

When I stopped moving, a cold shiver invaded me. I could hear him trying to breathe unsuccessfully, spitting blood. Some grateful moans thanked me for saving her life, but I didn't feel good at all. I got up slowly, incapable of taking my eyes off the dying man.

"Miles! Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" My partner worried for me, helping me to get up and stabilize myself.

"Yeah. In here." I whispered with no voice, placing a blood-stained hand on my chest. "I've failed Corrin, Mozu. I've become a killer!" I cryed panting. My head also started hurting.

"What?! You haven't failed anyone! I… I had to kill somebody too, but it was to kill or be killed!" The villager tried to calm me down, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Shit happens… but you can't collapse now: we've gotta move on. They need us out there." She reminded me.

Sick, I retrieved my sword from the corpse's chest. Blood spilled from its tip. His face was yet disfigured in pain.

"I… will try my best…" I mumbled, distracted by my guilt. My head reproduced the same words without pause 'I'm a killer'.

The man I just killed was no different from me. He was afraid of death, and yet I forced him to cross that point of no return. Mark wouldn't have failed like that. He would have found a way to save both of them without spilling any blood. … Crap…

Mozu comprehended that in my state I would be of no use in battle. She took me to an easy to defend porch where we fortified our position. Odin hurried to our side as he finally found us. Mozu told him what happened in a breeze, giving me some worried looks.

"K-keepe-… Miles, are you okay? I should have gone with you. I'm so sorry." The mage apologized, clenching his fists. I felt empty. He knew better than me, and yet, he could say such kind words to a wimp like me. … That was no time to be a weakling.

"There's nothing you have to apologize for, Odin…" I sighed once I got fed up with self-pitying. "But this won't be a night I'll be proud remembering." I added, directing my teary eyes to him. My throat hurt like hell, but if I got distracted there, death would be even closer to the others, and that I didn't want.

I finally understood what being a soldier felt like. Killing… is horrible. The feeling of taking someone's life with your two hands… tasted like poison in the mouth. I didn't want to be a soldier however. I just wanted to help, and yet, I… I… Guh… That had to be the reason why soldiers were so strong. They were ready to bear that feeling whenever they had to. Goodness…

* * *

Azura entrusted the healers to stabilize Elise's condition. When the arrow disappeared from her shoulder, Orochi understood that Takumi had been defeated in battle. That made the singer to leave them. She had to talk with the boy she always wanted to call a brother. This prince was tied up and forced to sit on the rock ground of the low bridge.

"Hello, Takumi." The bluehead greeted, nervous about what his response could be.

"I won't speak to a filthy traitor like you! And don't dare to pronounce my name in my presence ever again!" Takumi screamed upon seeing her not-so-dear sister.

"Wow, I heard hoshidans were far more polite than that." Silas scolded off, getting close to the songstress. He asked if she was fine with his way of looking at her, which she replied 'yes' by nodding.

"I want you to know we didn't intend any of this." She told the prince, respecting his wish of not calling his name. That hurt her, regardless.

"Ha! Sure, and that is why you came to disband a rightful rebellion. You know all too well that nohrians are scumbags!" The archer shouted, floundering to free himself from his ropes. Silas gave him a disapproving look, tired of being insulted scot-free.

"You're wrong there, Takumi." Azura interrupted him before he could go on with his taunting. "It's true there are some despicable people in this country, but Hoshido is no better. Have you forgotten about the issues Mokushu was making lately?" She reprehended with might.

"Grr… we would take care of them if only the idiot nohrians stopped attacking us." The ponytailed man groaned, shaking grotesquely.

"You're different, Takumi. You are not that distant but kind boy I met once. It's like you were a stranger with Prince Takumi's body all together." Azura muttered to herself, feeling the full extent of the pain those words meant.

"But I am not the only one who has changed, you know?! You gave your back to your family after everything we did for you! I even considered you my sister, deep-down! But you betrayed us!" Takumi shrieked with pain overflowing his every word. Even the chevois prisoners got scared of him.

"Takumi, I never betra-" Azura tried to explain herself, pinned by her emotions. She never knew he considered her part of his family.

"Silence, you monster! I'm done with hearing your nonsense! Go die with that traitor of Corrin! Why won't you let me have my revenge?!" The prince frenzied, shaking like crazy.

Just as he burst in anger, the nohrian soldiers crossed the rampart's entrance. Without any consideration, they started killing off the prisoners held by the gate. Garon's men began a slaughter. Silas cut the ropes that restrained the chevois knights, telling them to run for their lives.

"Run to safety…" The grey-haired man whispered, troubled by his little treason. He then grabbed the defeated prince and the kinshi rider, piling them on his horse to ride his way to Corrin.

"Be careful, milady Azura." He bid goodbye after tightening his grip on Takumi.

The bluehead froze where she was, feeling her chest hurt as Hans and his men killed the diviners. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, noticing her own voice begging them to stop.

* * *

The wyverns on the rooftops started raining down mercilessly. One of them grabbed Peri's horse, lifting both of them over the air. Laslow bolted after her, catching her on her free-falling. Her horse wasn't as lucky, for it landed on a pointy stake on the ground. The blue-haired lady wasn't smiling like before. Her loss hurt her. Good. She was not a total lost cause. … Poor horse…

Camilla and Niles destroyed the wyvern riders with her magic and his arrows. They were unstoppable, like if they were trying to prove themselves better to each other, sorting things out just like that. To cover for their rashness in battle, Beruka followed them warily of incoming arrows while Selena took care of the enemies her mistress couldn't.

The huge guardian finally arrived at the battlefield, throwing a powerful battle cry that caught the attention of the wyvern reinforcements. They flew around Benny, waiting to find an opening to exploit. As the first enemy went for the kill with his axe, Benny made a 360 degrees spin, sweeping the air with his lance to bat the dragon. Another one targeted his uncovered back, but a not-so-small female stepped on her mate's back and jumped off to intercept the sneak attack. Charlotte smacked the rider sideways with her axe, sparring his life.

When the solo wyvern had to face iron giant off, it decided to fly for its life, leaving its not-as-skilled rider alone. While Benny was capable of taking serious hits like they were nothing, Charlotte moved with decision, executing important blows to her foes, not proving to be a 'delicate flower' at all. It didn't took long for them to defeat the rest of the wyvern riders.

A dragon shaped Corrin was caught by Scarlet's wyvern's lower claws, raising him into the air. The prince retrieved his human form, slithering out from its grasp and climbing his way up to the enemy commander. Scarlet tried to cut him in half by a swing of her axe, but Corrin jumped to dodge, landing on her and placing his sword on her neck.

Smoothly, they returned to the ground, where he disarmed the blonde woman. Scarlet never knew her life wasn't in danger, for the white-haired prince would never hurt her in such a way. He was way too honest, but luckily for him, Scarlet showed her nobility by admitting defeat.

"The fight is over. Retrieve you troops and dismount the rebellion peacefully." Corrin ordered as they got of the wyvern.

"If we did, we'd better be dead. Your 'peace-loving' warriors have already started taking our lives." The blonde retorted with frustration, pointing at the other side of the river.

"What?! No… No! NO!" Corrin cursed with desperation, losing the strength in his legs.

Silas brought Reina and Takumi, who by that time was already tired of struggling. Corrin cut their ropes and Silas returned the sacred bow to its owner. Scarlet received the unconscious woman in her arms, not understanding their intentions.

"You have to go, now! The battle is over!" Corrin exhorted them, sweeping his arm with the last of his strengths. Silas even helped Scarlet mounting Reina with her.

"Never! Not until I take your traitorous head, Corrin!" Takumi yelled, trying to raise his heavy bow. "Come on, my body, shoot!" He ordered himself, unable to keep his weapon pointing at the same place for one second.

"Takumi, please… I'm begging you…" The white-haired man mumbled, not capable of looking at him in the eyes.

"Silence! You shall pay with your life! Now!" The prince retorted, forcing an unstable light arrow to appear between his fingers. Scarlet couldn't take it longer.

"Prince Takumi! I share your feelings. My own countrymen are dying in front of my eyes, but I won't allow you to die like this! I promised Ryoma to keep you safe!" The strong woman told, grabbing him by his arm and easily forcing on her wyvern.

"No! Get off me! I'm not done yet!" The hoshidan fought back with weak moves. He was stubborn, but Scarlet was even more. Make no mistake. She didn't want to leave. She'd fight the 'nohrian scumbags' 'till her very end, even if it was a lost fight which promised the worst of deaths. But she had a duty to fulfill, and Takumi wasn't sane anymore.

As they took off, Corrin followed them with his eyes until he could swear they'd be fine.

* * *

Silas brought Corrin with Hans, the bald warrior that led Garon's men. He ordered to stop where he was, halting the meaningless killing. The assassin defended that civilians were soldiers that hadn't grabbed a sword yet. That was some sick excuse. That man had to forget sometime in his life how hard it was to attack someone with murderous intent. It had to be as easy as breathing for him, if he was capable of saying such thing.

When Corrin was about to reprehend him, Hans added that it was Lord Garon's orders, and as our ruler, his word was the law. There was 'no way' he could disobey the king. Not that he wanted to anyway.

"F-father ordered you… to do this terrible thing…?" Corrin repeated, not believing what his ears heard. He knew the king was mad, but he never thought he'd show his dementia that openly.

"He did. My apologies." Hans replied, hiding a smile behind his lips. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to wrap up her so we can get back home. Feel free to find somewhere quieter to rest until the dirty work is over, milord." That wasn't a bad advice, actually. Each second we spent within the burning buildings, surrounded by screams of death, were like a stab in the chest.

"Hans, wait! Stop this madness! Hans!" Corrin commanded to no avail. The bald man returned to his sweet slaughter, which he didn't even care to pretend that hurt him.

Camilla landed her wyvern near them, just as I walked my dizzy way towards the prince, trying my best to ignore the soldiers rushing through and slicing the men we defeated. Niles followed her in silence as the princess gave him a warm cuddle to comfort her little brother.

"This is a truly horrid sight to behold, my darling. I wish things could be different." The purple-haired lady whispered, setting her eyes on her brother to ignore the massacre. Leo's retainer clenched his fists, frustrated. Even someone that enjoyed other's suffering was incapable of finding satisfaction in that.

"Camilla…" Corrin murmured with the voice broken of shouting, tired after the long battle that only served to leave the chevois unprotected.

"I'm sorry, but I just found the prisoners we made have been disposed of, whether they were hoshidan or chevois. At least we managed to hide the diviner that helped healing Elise in her tent." The princess sighed, alternating bad news with the good ones. However, Corrin was so shocked by the first piece of news that he didn't hear the later.

"But… why, Camilla? Who wants to live in a world where precious life is destroyed on a whim? Is this the world Father is building? Is this what I've been fighting for?" The prince was shamelessly crying, freeing his feelings. [...]

Lost at my dizzy pace, I made my way to the hill where the royals were talking, just in time to hear the last thing he said. Indeed, nothing good would come from Garon's rule. The challenge was to make the others understand that. Camilla kept silent, unable to reply.

"I don't understand. I can never understand. How could Father do this? Where is justice? Where is the respect for life? Where is the common decency" He questioned with rush, pain evidencing in his inside. Then, slowly, he grabbed his sister by the arms. "Tell me, Camilla…" I gazed at the purple-haired woman, who then squeezed her eyes, stunned.

"Corrin, I know you're upset, but we need to report back to Father. He'll be angry if we keep him waiting. I'll summon a messenger." The princess said, leaving Corrin's side.

"Camilla! How can you be so calm at a time like this?" The prince burst, clenching his fists. He probably wanted to know the key to avoid feeling the pain in the chest. Unluckily, there was no trick. The princess directed her sight to the sky, darker than before, and then turned her back on us. She took her hands to the face. She was uneasy. Her hand, unsteady, even worse than the time she argued with me.

"I'm sorry, Corrin. I don't have the answers you're looking for. I don't know why Father makes some of the decisions he makes. I never have. I do know that even as his blood kin, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I disobeyed." She quietly told, gazing back at us. Her showing eye was shiny, trace of the tears she hid. Niles backed off quite a bit, not believing it, and, sadly, realizing his mistake.

"If you value your life… as I do… bury your feelings, at least for now. I know it's hard to do that while looking around at what's happening here… But I'm afraid it's your only option. If you'll excuse me…"

Princess Camilla mounted her waiting wyvern, keeping her face towards the opposing direction to ours, tucking her head. I thought I managed to freeze the pain in my inside, but seeing her like that stirred me. My headache returned, accompanied with the delayed body exhaustion. I was thirsty, my throat dry like a dessert.

Corrin collapsed where he was, squashing the grass underneath with fury. Silas got to his side, helping him to stand up. He gladly told him how he freed some of the chevois soldiers when danger showed up. Luckily, they would have made it alive.

"Thank you, Silas. And you too, Niles, for keeping my rash sister safe during the battle." The spiky-eared prince muttered. "But I can't do that. I can't accept that this is the nohrian way. Something must be done…" He added, hardening his face. He looked at me with meaningful eyes before starting his way back to the rampart's entrance. And something would be done.

Niles stayed still, not finding his determination to resume the march. I got close to him, tired beyond my limit, similar to when you stay up all night. To save my soul from the misery and the blood-spilling around me, I tried to seal my feelings deep down, just like that time… … never mind. My endurance to grief wasn't that good either way. I was thirsty because I needed to refuel my fluids to keep crying.

"That's right. She has never received any love. In fact, she was used as a puppet by her mother, who forced her to kill her own siblings, letting loose some of her screws." I started saying. Crazy or not, she could have ended much… much worse. She found her strength in her family, and that made her the sweet yet dark injured woman she was.

Niles looked at me with surprise. He had seen me before, but he didn't know who I was yet.

"We all want to be loved, Camilla included. But she understands the hollow emptiness of being alone in the world, just like you. It's only but natural she showers her siblings in love. She didn't want them to suffer like she did, which explains her motherly nature." I finished my diagnosis, trembling.

"I… I didn't… I thought she ignored the feeling of pain because she was part of the royalty." He replied, gritting his teeth. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have known, mister I-grew-up-in-the-slums. You were too busy surviving as to take interest in the concubine wars. That doesn't change the fact that your words hurt her, though." I sighed, shaking my head to the ground.

"I am Miles, mister Niles. I'm a psychologist. And now a killer…" I added in my presentation. My horrible mood wouldn't allow me to make a joke out of our names. It was curious. Being that empty made me feel sympathy for Niles. Were the circumstances others, I'd be scared of him yet.

"I won't be at the best of my abilities, but if you need anything from me, just come see me." I told him as I started my way through the dirt road.

Niles took a while to follow me, not catching up. Death fell on Cheve. It was worse than the worst of nightmares, suffering the worst of hexes and the worst of sickening illnesses. I didn't think I'd smell the fragrance of blood that intensely again, and the woes of death burned like little flares that exploded at the cold end of their lives.

We left that world in silence, since words withered out just as they were born. I couldn't tell, but if I had to bet, I wouldn't be the only one feeling the guilt for what was happening. We all contributed to the slaughter in a way, taking out their soldiers and leaving them defenseless.

When we crossed the portal to the astral realm, the calm felt like a shot piercing through my chest. As if a cap popped out from the bottle of my feelings, I felt the misery like a heavy punch in the guts. Regardless of the face I looked at, everyone wore sorrow. Ones with pain, like Arthur, others with tears, like Laslow, others with remorse, like Odin… the empty Niles… the furious Selena… the… well, you get the idea…

Orochi accompanied us to the astral realm, promising she wouldn't rebel. She would have a tough time with it, for her surprise couldn't be greater. Seeing her supposed enemies suffering like the humans we were… was an overwhelming sight. Not to mention her fallen allies… or the fact that she was a prisoner… As I managed to watch, she went to sleep with Lilith, who would keep an eye on her in that hard moment.

I don't recall how I got to a room. Perhaps I lost my consciousness and someone took me to that bed. It may have been Nyx. I should thank her later… when I can actually stand up…

I would probably suffer nightmares that night. I wouldn't find pleasure in reliving the time I became a killer, but it was a good change of pace to have other content in my usual nightmares. *Sigh* That didn't go quite well, did it? But then again, what did you expect?

* * *

 **This was a long chapter, wasn't it? … That, dear audience, is what happens in the crude world. Conquest was a hard route indeed, but Birthright had its perks as well. Well, who said this was a happy story? It is my belief I warned you of the crudity and cruelty of this story, if you are feeling hurt in the aftermath.**

 **My intention with writing this was to be honest about what it would be like. You may think it was different from what I just showed, which is a fine opinion. Actually, you'd do good to prefer a happier version of it. But if there is no pain in their lives, how can they really love anything at all?**

 **… This is quite depressing, isn't it?** **It was that hard to write this the first time, and even harder to translate, since I always add new things… and men, I did add a lot. And if not, I remodeled whole scenes… welp, whatever. (This may be a good time to rate up the story to 'M', but I'll let you be the judges; if so, I'll let you know in advance)**

 **Anyway, I hope this had an impact on you. I won't be asking you to like it, for that'd be pretty weird (I mean, this chapter is full with death and stuff). Instead, go be happy or something. Even a nice walk outside will do.*Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	11. Chapter 11: The supporting pillars

**The supporting pillars**

That'd be the second time I had been brought to that castle without my knowledge. Yes, I remembered it was Nyx who took me there, but I didn't recall the way she dragged me over. When we entered the astral realm, the light from the sky seemed darker than usual, but as a psychologist I will tell you that is an effect of our emotions in our attention focus. If we watched a lake while being depressed, we'd look for sorrow-inspiring things to rejoice in our misery.

I got up slowly from the bed, feeling the exhaustion clenching my body. I had never participated in such fight, let alone steal someone else's life. It wasn't the nicest of experiences, I won't lie to you.

There is an advantage for psychologists like me when it comes to dealing with matters alike. As I know what underlies us, I am able to put in words the hard things, and in doing so, I find the way to fight it. It's like I took both the roles of therapist and client, making sure to remain sheltered of my own pain by adopting a reflexive stance and yet being capable of treating my injuries.

My throat itched. I couldn't recall how many tears I wept. Actually, I couldn't recall for how long I cried. I made my way to the bathroom… yes, the men's bathroom that time… Only the mirror's reflection allowed me to see my messed up face. Nightmares weren't as pleasant either. I washed my face clean with the hope that sorrow would fall into the sink.

"Ah!" I screamed when I returned to the previous room. 'Why did I scream?' You'll wonder. To boost myself. I was physically depressed: if I managed to get me out of that state, my chances for recovery would raise. It's disgusting I can manipulate myself like that, uh? It's just like I wasn't even human. Although, again, that'd be a thought fruit of my despondency, which sought to feed me bitter ideas. Attention focus. I have already told you. Heheheh, I can't even screw myself up at this point. I'm glad I studied psychology.

I began singing at the top of my lungs a song that always cheered me up like if in the room a welcoming light turned on. I definitively wasn't as good as Azura, but I took pride on my shameless singing. When I was alone, that is.

Even with the storm of bleak thoughts that pained my head, the fact that I was trying to help myself was kind of comforting. I loved myself. And I had already told Mozu how important was self-esteem.

When my voice ran out, I started stretching with deep breaths. I'd make that room mine, if nobody had an objection. It was humble. Almost empty, but the only requirement to make something special was to believe it was. I'll be noting that sentence down, don't mind me.

While I started doing the menu teacher Silas's gave me, not without effort, I'll tell you about the phenomenon that would help me to get through the day after the second worst in my life. It was about the positive comparison contrast. When we are in an awful state and we happen to see some other person in an even worse condition, we feel better since we are not as bad as him. At the same time, that person could look at us and make the opposite effect: he'd feel even worse if possible. But, if the upper person, with more resources, helps the lower one, both benefit from each other. The first one would be the 'nice-guy' and the other the 'someone worth helping'.

In a nutshell, you could say I was just going to help whoever I could. I don't like describing what underlies people. What drives us, the feelings, the emotions… whenever I bring them up is like if someone treated me of 'mister'. That makes me feel unconnected with the world around me. Just like a bubble that traps and isolates me from the others.

"But I am no mister!" I told myself, finishing the last of push-ups, sweat falling down my chin. "Phew, my body shakes… At least I can now blame the training for my tiredness and not the yesterday's scramble, which helps me forgetting all about it!" I smiled as I stretched out my arms. And once again, I underestimated how helpful a smile was at the hardest of times. It's like warmth came back to me, allowing me to sail through tragedy.

When you have spent huge amounts of time not saying a word, without nobody to wake your ears up, you can get to a point where you don't distinguish sound from thought. That is how, without noticing, one can start talking to himself. Just like me when I feel needed of some talk.

"What are you going to do now, Miles? You're the army's 'psychologist'. What a mess, huh? I mean, you're supposed to help others, but you even barely helped yourself." I pondered, recapitulating how bad I've been. "I'll take back that last part. If you hadn't recovered, we wouldn't be speaking like this, now, would we?" I added, bothered for saying something mean to me.

"I don't know." I resumed, ignoring that little parenthesis. "It's not like we had any lesson to help others out back in university anyway. But, if we stay put doing nothing, that'd be the worst thing we could possibly do. Depression is like a spider, and it eats the first ones to fall prey to its webs." I replied, supporting in poesy to resurrect the drama and expressiveness in me. I smiled for some seconds, feeling better. But then my mind was once again invaded by that disturbing reality I ignored until the day before.

"Wanna talk about it? The man we killed…" I suggested, nervous. I let out a sigh.

"You know that doesn't matter. I mean, yes, we have killed a man, but it's not like we lunged the strike on purpose. It was a little terrible accident. If you change the point of view, it was a nice way to step into the being-a-killer thing. If… I had to do it again… to save that young lady…"

"Who is probably dead by now after the slaughter there was." I interrupted myself in a storm of words. I put a halt to those thoughts, for they had tortured me enough by that point. I was over that already. … That was what I needed to believe.

"I'd do it." I resumed, sticking to reasoning line. "If I had had enough time, I would have taken joy into killing every nohrian monster. Because my feet screamed that to me! Because my hand trembled upon thinking about it! Because my head tormented me! Because my heart cried blood!" Curses. I really minded the big deal about what happened. But I'm no fool. The past is like an eternal ice spell: unchanging.

"Well, Miles. Time to get off your arse and get out there. I won't say they'll need you, I don't know, but go out there anyway. You're a psychologist. That's what you do." I ordered myself. With the motivation of the minion and the boss, I crossed the door of my new room. As I was saying, self-esteem is an important motor for our conducts. Love yourself, and you'll never cease to move forward. Tsk, I love myself way too much. *Scratches head*

* * *

Upon opening the door, I saw Arthur at the end of the long corridor. He was stooped over, with a lost sight, and the hair falling down over his face.

When he saw me, he waved at me energetically, forcing himself to fire up. After returning the greeting, he started running towards me. Not even a second went by before he tripped over a big shelf, falling onto the floor. The shelf was knocked over him and showered the hero under the books, forming a literature grave.

"Is that how you're supposed to forge a _legend_?" I asked amused as I helped Arthur to get out. I tried to make a joke out of it, but it lacked shape and intention. I couldn't help smiling, nevertheless.

"Apologies, mister Miles. I-"

"Just Miles. I'm your justice minion, boss! You don't need to treat an underling so highly!" I corrected him, checking on the big mess the hero created. I started to pick the books up with resolution. The blonde was unsure how to proceed, but he was tired enough as to give in.

"I didn't pretend to burden you with helping me to fix my blunder." Arthur resumed, grabbing the shelf and placing it on its original position.

"It's never a burden if it's helping, Arthur. I'm okay." I assured, looking in the blank distance. It was rare he said such thing… "Are you… okay?" I asked with an insinuating voice.

"Oh, um… well, a book's corner hit my head, but besides that-" The blonde started informing, taking a big bunch of books I handed him over and leaving them on the furniture.

"That's not what I was trying to get at." I cut him off raising a hand. "What happened tonight was no good, but you of all people must feel the worst." I mumbled. My words were dangerous, since they could bring his mood down. But that was like taking some nasty medicine. One take and you're done. Or… that was my hope. I didn't really know how others would react. Some would cling to the pain… others would refuse it… and others wouldn't even feel it… You never know.

"You're right. I failed everyone. I'm no worthy justice defender: I didn't carry its name in the darkness cloud that now is Cheve." He replied lowering his head. I smashed his back with all my strengths, catching him by surprise. I was the one injured, though. My goodness, his back was hard as a rock!

"Since when is the justice-bringer a weakling that crumbles after tasting defeat? Arthur. Since when do you allow accidents to get to you?" I scolded off with energy. "You're a superhero. You inspire people. I know it isn't fair to treat yesterday's massacre like a mere obstacle to overcome, but there is nothing we can do about it now. Think in the people that needs you _now_! Think in Elise, and Effie!" I told him, waving my arms with each sentence. I wasn't being very reasonable, but I needed him to gain some mood. Arthur stayed still, surprised by my sudden punch of words.

"Miles… you…" He muttered, looking through me.

I… didn't know if I was doing right or not. I didn't reflect on it. But if I meditated on each step on the way, I wouldn't get far in life, would I? But, still…

"I-I'm so sorry, Arthur, I…" I began saying, afraid of my own acts. I had been too pushy on him.

"You're totally right! I couldn't feel any sorrier for poor chevois, but a hero of good can never give up! If I didn't keep on fighting, I wouldn't be a defender of equity! It doesn't matter how many times we fall as long as we keep getting up with the same might! As long as I keep true to my path, I'll be Arthur, destroyer of evil, champion of the weak!" He proclaimed, raising his arms, incapable of restraining the inner power that awakened within. I blinked a bunch of times. Did I do it? Was that good? I was too shocked to tell.

"Thank you, Miles." He told me placing a hand on my shoulder after finishing the cleaning. He swept his hair back and stuck his chest out. "You're amazing. I'll go help whoever I can right now! See you later, my good friend!" He said goodbye, running downstairs. I felt like a hurricane just went by my side, forcing me to spin on the spot.

"I'm the amazing one? Have… have you seen yourself, Arthur?" I murmured amazed. It was almost comical. That man had an undying iron will. He even orientated it towards fulfilling justice and following his heart's designs… And there we had his humility as well…

If… Mark… had made it that far, maybe he wouldn't be as 'justice spirit' as Arthur, but he would have been just as strong. In his eyes you could always find that fire, proof of his determination to explode by his feelings command… I had a long way to walk to get to that point. But I'll do it, just you wait. After all, it wasn't only Arthur who inspired me. From time to time, I liked imagining Mark encouraging me to persist. *Laughs*

That, in a nutshell, was a way to fool death: keeping others alive in your head. The only problem was that they were muted, since the only voice you'll be hearing in your mind is yours. I'm not counting Lilith in, if you're wondering. The thing about the 'aggressive voices' in your head is just a myth. They are your own thoughts, deformed in such way you don't even recognize them as your own.

Anyway, Arthur didn't only inspire me to follow that cruel path I chose. I had an army to fix, and not much time to do it. Who knew when we would be receiving new orders?

* * *

After turning a corner of the long corridor, I saw Felicia standing next to a door. She had her hair loose, and she wasn't wearing her maid diadem. I decided to hide behind the corner, for I didn't feel that ready to face someone else.

"Please, Lord Corrin. You have to eat something." The maid pled, softly placing a hand on the door. "Open up, I beg you." She asked, pushing away slightly the cart where she had the breakfast.

Eh, that was a good solution. If she was terrible at carrying trays, if she brought things on a rolling cart, there should be no problem. Felicia probably came up with the idea to avoid blunders in that delicate moment. She didn't intend troubling Corrin when he was like that. She wouldn't forgive herself.

In spite of that, it was odd to see Corrin shutting himself away, because he had some quarters of his own. Maybe he didn't want to be found. Unluckily for him, Felicia wouldn't leave him alone, and he couldn't blame her.

Silas came from downstairs next to Felicia, in silence. His face was impeccable, as always. He must have live through many tragedies alike… or he must be putting a lot of effort into pretending being like usual, hiding the effects Cheve had on him.

"How is he? Has he eaten anything yet?" He asked Felicia upon seeing her. The pink-haired girl turned gloomily. She shook her head as her eyes scrutinized the floor. "I'll leave him to you, Felicia. I failed to make him get out, but if anyone can make it, it's you." The cavalier commended. The maid looked at his eyes with renewed strengths. She would betray his trust. But there was not much to do besides staring at the door with the hope it moved.

Silas then walked towards me. When he turned the corner, he got scared by finding me silent. I took my index finger to my lips. We moved a little further so Felicia didn't overhear us.

"What were you doing there, Miles? Were you spying on us?" Teach asked me, confused and bothered.

"You could say that." I reckoned, aloof. What? Fine, I'll confess. I needed to bring it up to him anyway. "Actually I was hiding because… I didn't know how I was going to face anyone after…" Killing someone. Killers are rejected, and I had just become one.

"Oh, I was going to tell you about that. I didn't get to prepare you for what you would feel like upon… taking someone's life. I'm sorry." He apologized, regretful. After further inspection, he seemed tired, like he barely managed to get any sleep.

"Don't worry about me, Silas." I sighed, gaining his attention. "I'd tell you all about my philosophical conclusions about 'good' and 'evil', but I'd better tell you what I get out of them." I smiled, merciful. My thoughts were hard to follow, and I have seen people getting headaches from hearing my ideas.

"I'm sorry I killed a person, but if it had been me, it wouldn't be able to mind afterwards, would I? I mean, I'd be dead already. I'd be too late to complain. I'd like my killer, if he's a disgraced person, to have a good life for both of us, since he'd never forget me as long as he lived." Just like I wouldn't let Mark die, so to speak.

"Hence, I won't forget that thief, but I'm sorry if I don't depress enough. I have a life to live and stuff." I finished, giving a strong smile. I considered myself a good thinker.

Silas observed me with surprise. He then placed his hand on my shoulder, relieved.

"That… is a good way of seeing things. I'm glad for you, Miles." He smiled back. Yay! I made Teach proud!

"Thanks. And, hey, I'm a psychologist. I noticed you are tired. Is there anything you want to share with me?" I said, making clear my interest was not his body but his mind. My self-esteem has gone too far. I mean, since when one can say 'I'm a psychologist' like he was really trying to say 'I'm god personified, you can't hide anything from me'? Well, I was really proud of my studies. Thanks, Mark.

But then again, it didn't really take god personified to notice when somebody was tired, so I may have been a little overbearing. It's not usual in me to be like that, to begin with. *Laughs*

Silas sighed, taking his hand to his neck as he sat leaning his back to the wall. I mimicked him, resting my head over my hands.

"I think I know what Corrin feels like right now. I don't know if we're doing the right thing fighting for Nohr." He confessed lowering his tone.

"I… don't want to fight for a king capable of bringing disgrace to his own citizens. Whatever the decision Corrin makes is, I'm confident he'll make the right one, and I'll follow him until I draw my last breathe." The knight assured me, giving me the chills.

That was his source of strength, huh? Corrin, his childhood friend, was his supporting pillar. Wow, childhood friends rock, don't they? It's too bad mine lost his presence in the world, but whatever am I going to do with that?

"You're awesome, Silas. Corrin is really lucky to have you as his best friend." I praised, feeling a teeny bit more relieved.

"He's just as lucky to count on you, Miles." He corrected me, smiling. I averted my eyes, uncomfortable. I didn't really enjoy being the subject of high expectations, you know? "By the way, I've spoken with Beruka about what you and Mozu commented yesterday morning. She told me something quite disconcerting."

I became pale suddenly. He did what? She told the assassin how I spoke about her behind her back? Not only was I her mistress' enemy, I had just become her next most likely target. The thing she probably answered was how she was going to take care of me… for bad.

"She told me she was dead inside." Oh, that wasn't what I was expecting. "I promised I'd help her however I could, but I can't think of anything. I tried telling her Arthur's most bizarre adventures, to no avail." The cavalier deflated, recalling the helplessness he felt.

"Gods, leave it to me. I'll have a word with her." I calmed him down as we stood up. That'd be a good fears-fighting training indeed. … Dead inside? Apathetic. Which means…

"Thank you, Miles. I'll see you later at the training grounds. Don't be late." He said as he resumed his way to check the weaponry inventory.

"I won't." I waved my hand at him, returning his smile. What a nice guy…

I returned to where Felicia was, but I didn't hide that time.

"Oh, hi there, Miles." The maid greeted me with low spirit. I approached her and placed my hand on the door that isolated the prince.

"Silas is right. I can't think of anyone better than you to get to Corrin." Maybe that Azura… but nah, I better not bring her up. For once, I didn't speak my mind up. Lucky. "Do… what you find fit." I told her, walking the stairs down backwards. I grinned as cocky as I could and raised both my thumbs. Clowning around was harmless, and luckily, funny. I didn't get see her reaction, for I slid my feet and fell to the very end of the stairs.

"I'm cool! Nothing broken over here! Wait… Yeah, nothing to report back!" I assured to the worried maid. I was good at falling, if you consider that a talent. Felicia sighed with a tired look, but a slight curve formed in her lips. Hurray. That was pretty dumb, but it managed to cheer her up a bit. Maybe it was empathy, as clumsy partners. *Laughs*

I wouldn't stay there to spy on her interventions with Corrin. Sucks for me, but at least you will have some 'mysterious and omniscient voice' to tell you. Just count on us narrators to do the job whenever it's needed. *Wink*

* * *

When I was about to enter the tavern, I noticed that Odin and his friends were sitting on the bar once again. They seemed to be having some serious talk; hence I decided to sneak around the other entrance to make my presence unknown. I sat next to the table of the back corner with dissimulation. I would have just to see the next deadly chef to take me the menu. Please, don't be Beruka just yet. I'm far from ready. *Finger-crosses*

"I'm sure it was quite similar, but… it did resemble Yli-… our homeland when it burned to the ground, didn't it?" Selena murmured, taking a sip of her tankard. Laslow, sitting to her right, nodded in silence.

"And just like that time, my delusions and fantasies served of nothing tonight." Odin grunted to her left, clenching his fists around the iron jar. "What does it matter if I'm 'cloaked by a dark veil' if I'm capable of doing nothing?" He tortured himself. Selena looked at him with a serious face, maybe a little worried. I couldn't really tell.

"Odin, you're not the only one who feels that way." Laslow objected, evidencing some of his frustration as well. "It's just like we relived that nightmare that haunts me since then…" He added, lowering his head and gazing to infinity.

"True… D-don't tell anyone, but I have similar nightmares about that fatidic day. I thought the reward we got for coming here would help me with it, but I was naïve." The redhead confessed, drowning her woes with her drink.

"How are we going to clear our quest like this? We haven't managed to reveal the truth yet. At this rate we'll really have to conquest Hoshido." The blonde cursed, gritting his teeth in agony.

"And what do you propose we do?" Laslow retorted, turning to his mate. "With the hex on us, it's impossible to speak up and get away with it alive. And I don't plan to die here. I won't allow myself to perish before seen our friends once again…"

"I used to think just like you…" Selena admitted, annoyed to confess she how she missed those 'idiots'. "But after tonight's events, I'm not sure we'll make it back anymore." I could see the pain behind their faces. There was some serious business I had yet not heard about.

"What are you jabbering about? I can't tell if we'll be successful in our duty, but I won't permit you die on me! That's for sure!" Odin burst irritated. Then he saw me looking at them. I think I was quick enough to lick my finger and continue counting the grooves on the wooden table. Twenty eight and counting…

Woops. I had found something quite shocking. I would never admit witnessing it, though. It's just that… knowing Odin didn't make up the 'curse' meant that everything he told me about time-travelling and the Fallen Dragon was true. That would be really exciting to believe, and unless Selena and Laslow are as delusional as Odin is, I had just confirmed one of the biggest secrets I had yet found. …

Wait… they, owners of the endless secrets, had just said they haven't reveal some truth. Which one? … They knew something really important. But I couldn't force them to speak. The hex. I didn't matter the strategies I used to persuade them, they couldn't confess. They had heavy weighted reasons. I was so close… but so far at the same time…

Charlotte and Peri came out from the kitchen and served the dynamic trio some soup with grinded almonds and potatoes. That time, Peri wasn't wearing her armor or her cloth-like diadem. Instead, she had a white sleeveless shirt that highlighted her figure while her pigtails were like always. She was downcast, and she wasn't behaving as childish as she used to. Noticing the blonde's blue eyes on me gave me the willies.

That day's cooks returned to the kitchen to prepare the next dish, or that I guessed. Laslow followed his blue-haired companion, distracted. He seemed worried. It didn't take long for Charlotte to come out of the kitchen, almost jumping, to come to my side. I focused my attention in her cute ribbon. I wouldn't lay my eyes on the bouncy parts she was tried so hard to exhibit.

"Hi there! We met yesterday, but I have yet to hear your name." She smiled at me sweetly. A cold sweat stormed in me. I didn't know how to deal with fake people. Besides, the fact that she was so recklessly dressed, showing off the greatest cleavage I've seen, challenging even that of Camilla's, didn't quite help me get my thoughts straight, precisely. *Coughs*

"I-I-I'm Miles. Miles Stone." I gulped, averting my eyes from her as my life was on stake. I wouldn't lose my challenge. I had to prove myself a gentleman to some provoking princess I knew. The problems she gave me…

"It's a great pleasure meeting you. Here, you must hungry, aren't I right?" She said offering me a lunch box with a salad that, honestly, made my mouth water.

"T-Thanks." I managed to reply as I gave a taste to that food. "It's delicious!" I praised, busying myself munching.

"Hee, hee. You're most welcome. This over here is cheese, and these are some fresh tomato bits." She illustrated me, getting… um… pretty close to me. … Screw it, shames out: I'll stick to the facts. She rubbed her breast on my arm like who pays no mind. For a moment there, I turned into _stone_ , but I forced myself to react.

"Cheese! I love cheese!" I smiled, retrieving my personal space by retreating back the area left in the corner of the room. I was trapped, because the blonde was covering my only way out. I could force my way over the table…

"Really? I'm so glad you liked it!" Charlotte smiled, stealing the space brazenly, seeking the contact I was running from.

"Time out!" I pled, on the edge of desperation canyon. "Let's see. You're amazingly pretty, you're divinely attributed and you can act quite delicately. But I hate being manipulated like this, so, if you're so kind to drop the act, I'd be even more thankful." I bluntly stopped her, sheltering myself with my arms.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" The blonde naïvely asked, playing dumb. Ha! I'm the mind's gate's keeper! I should talk to Odin to find some other shorter name… But no tricks would fool me, you woman!

"I have nothing against your desire of pleasing me, but I'd like dealing with the true you. I mean, do you really think there exists a woman who behaves like that? I'm a psychologist: I know it doesn't." Well, just if we excluded fake behaviors, that is.

With those words I managed to make her return me some space and switching her posture. Thank heavens, for I wouldn't have been able to control my eyes for much longer. Few times I've had such great panoramic of a woman's chest. I'd lie if I told you it displeased me, but I hated that second the man in me couldn't pull himself together. It's quite shameful to tell all this on its own, so please, don't blame me.

"Agreed. I don't know how you men can like the idiotic woman I pretend to be." Charlotte shared, sitting next to me properly with a more natural voice. I sighed relieved upon seeing her true colors. That was much better. Not just as a man, but as a person as well.

"It's not the personality we like; it's the feeling of being loved, affection." That is why I couldn't correct Niles. Who could possibly say that he or she didn't want to be loved? If that living being existed, I'd like studying him or her.

"Your rubbing was hair-raising, actually. But you have just targeted the least susceptible to your charms." I sighed, correcting my posture as well. Leaning on the wall was kind of uncomfortable.

"Eh? What do you mean? Do you not like women?" She asked with a surprised face, placing a hand close to her neck. Although she wasn't pretending to flirt with me anymore, the question made me nervous. She had just meant that, and having the likely bisexual of Niles in mind wasn't really helping.

"I do like them!" I hurried to clear out. "It's just that… I don't know. It's hard to explain. I like your attributes and stuff, like many heterosexual men in the statistics, but I may like them so much that it annoys me beyond healthy." I confessed, squirming in shame.

"You're the first guy to tell me something like that, but I still don't get what you mean." She said, leaning her head to rest it on her hand, raising her chest with her arm and drawing some yelling lines to her figure. Habit, I guessed. Focus…

"As a psychologist, I've learnt to judge other people attending to their conducts, not to their appearances. Watching myself getting so fussed over seeing… you…" It was quite hard to bring that topic up, especially since I had been honest. I couldn't go on, because I didn't know what I was saying anymore. All I knew was that my face was red.

"Oh, now I get it. You're shy! That's why you got so scared when we exchanged glances before!" Charlotte laughed, satisfied. I had to cover my face in shame.

"Now then, given that my 'manners' won't affect you, I'll save them for someone else." She said as she stretched her arms. "But when you see me with others, you better humor me." She warned, turning to me threateningly. "Or else, I'll have to give you loads of 'love'." The devil said while grabbing her breasts sensually and sticking her tongue out with a slight smile. Dread struck _harder_ than excitement, I tell you.

"Yes, ma'am! Anything but that!" I begged averting my eyes and decomposing my expression. Damn she, destroyer of gentlemanliness. How can I feel decent when I couldn't stop checking on her? Worst thing about all of it was the way she smirked with my terrified face. What if… she got used to bullying me like that? *Trembles*

"Good. It's nice to see we get to understand each other, my _so dear_ Miles." The blonde taunted, leaving me with the lunch. That was terrible. That woman had found a way to extort me whenever she pleased. And what a way… *Sighs*

"Hey, wait." I called her, tired. Charlotte turned back to me, startled. She probably thought I wouldn't be able to reply after what she did. That would have been the case only if what I had to say wasn't important.

"Are you okay about tonight?" I had to ask. Under the layers of lies she built around her, it worried me that she hid her wounds as well. I hadn't showed myself that afflicted, precisely.

"Why would you want to know?" She wondered, curious, playing with her lips.

"I have already told you, I'm a psychologist. Although I don't really fancy the way you behave with people, I'd like to make sure you're fine." I was going to allow her speak, but I thought otherwise when I saw her frowned face. I shouldn't have commented on her manners.

"If you're going to reject me just like your face makes me understand, simply bear in mind that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be at your disposal whenever you need." I promised, trying to look more reliable than I was. I focused my eyes on hers, ignoring the rest.

Charlotte didn't get to reply. She just returned to the kitchen, thoughtful, as she crossed with Laslow, who was going out from there. At least my words seemed to reach her…

When my excitement wore off, I managed to retrieve my cool. Why were all my nemesis attractive and bulky women? Was that any kind of punishment? If this is your doing, Mark, it's not funny. He knew about my timidity with cute girls, and he forced me more than one time into a situation I wasn't prepared for.

Still, Camilla inspired me much more hatred than Charlotte. The later was just frustrating to watch as she used a horrible mask, but the former… oh, the former… That monster always found a way to piss me off. If she didn't torture me with wyvern-riding, the princess would provoke me just to call me a pervert afterwards. As a Dark Odin would say… my hands twitched in agony to strangle her. …

Concerning Charlotte… if you thought carefully, she was even pitiful. If she had to win others affection in such carnal ways, that meant she had been rejected countless times when she was true to herself. You might know, you might not, but I assure you that hurts. Despite that, carrying a mask was no better either, for the longer you wear it, the more you forget yourself, losing whatever self-esteem you have towards yourself.

As a therapist, I had to help Charlotte accepting herself just the way she is, and then, perhaps, luckily, she may be accepted by others. And… if that somehow managed to reduce her exhibitionists tendencies, that would allow me to breath at ease around her. *Gulps*

* * *

Before the poor psychologist suffered Charlotte's sexual harassment, the other blonde on the room stood up, tired.

"I… am not feeling too well. I'll go get some fresh air." Odin whispered, letting all his air out. The events of the last night were just too unfortunate to be able to smile.

With a lost pace, he made his exit. Selena raised her arm towards him, failing at reaching him. She doubted for some seconds, troubled by lots of things of her own. She couldn't show empathy, for that wasn't something Selena could do… but…

"Odin seemed kind of down. You should go after him." Laslow commented, taking a sip of his almost emptied jar. The redhead turned abruptly to him, shocked.

"Why would I have to? He's fine!" Selena replied with a face that didn't resemble her words. She was utterly worried about him. Laslow analized her on a peek, not fully understanding what she had in mind.

"I'm still not convinced. Would you be so nice to go check on him?" The man requested, smiling in a way that annoyed Selena.

"Why are you so persistent on me going after him? What are you…?" The redhead suddenly shocked, glaring at her friend not very friendly.

"We've known each other for quite the time now, Selena. I've seen the worried face you made when he left. Don't be stupid and go catch him. He probably needs you, and I myself am not feeling like helping him right now. I have some… issues of mine to deal with." Laslow confessed, showing with a gloomy face the pain he had been hiding.

"Who is the stupid then? Just cry already, like you always do!" Selena reprimanded staring at him with powerful eyes. It took a while for the man to finally break a smile and cover his face.

"Just go already, or you'll have me asking you out for some tea yet again!" Laslow ordered, turning his back on the redhead. She clearly got pissed, but as no one was looking at her, she could finally loosen a little.

"Imbecile… thanks." She muttered as she left the tavern, following a chosen one's very steps. The lone man gazed into infinity, letting a smile out. He was yet annoyed. How could he have missed such thing? It was a bit shameful that Miles had found out earlier than him.

Anyway that, he had ended with more food for himself than he could possibly eat. Maybe Effie could take care of it later, but Laslow would bring the dishes to the kitchen before. He crossed the beautiful blonde from before, but he wasn't really in the mood to flirt with her. Besides, she was carrying some lunch box for Miles, and he had been counting the table's grooves for quite a while.

After delivering the soup dishes on one of the many countertops, Laslow heard some disturbing noises coming from the pantry. Carefully, the sensible man showed his face over the door. Peri was jumping everywhere like crazy, yelling like a psycho.

"Peri? What's going on here?" He asked with fright. He even worried if there was being an enemy attack. The bluehead progressively stopped, turning to him with a smile. Her bangs had been clipped over her forehead with some hairpins, letting her green eye be seen.

"Oh! Hi, Laslow! I was letting out some steam! Tonight worn me off very much, and since I get a little crazy when I fight, I need to relax a little to soothe my blood thirst." She confessed, happily sharing her secret.

"I-I understand…" The light dark haired man nodded, not sure to understand her. "By the way, the other day you mentioned something unsettling. Were you serious when you said you killed you servants?" Laslow asked, wary of her reaction.

"Oh, that? Yep! Back home in the mansion, whenever I got mad, thwack! One servant less. There'd be so much blood! It was amazing!" The girl smiled, gesturing her hands like she was some kind of spring.

"P-Peri! That's terrible!" The man jumped, angering.

"It is? How come?" Peri wondered, noticing his sudden change of heart.

"Those servants took care of you, right? It's wrong to kill people who haven't done anything to you!" Laslow lectured, crossing his arms.

"Huuuh? What's wrong about it? You kill lots of people! The bluehead complained, irritated.

"Yeah, but… I had to. If I hadn't killed them, then they'd have killed me! Your servants weren't trying to murder you, were they?" Laslow asked, desperate to bring some sympathy out of her.

"You're making this too complicated. Do you always think about hard stuff like this when you fight?" Peri became uncomfortable, bringing her hand to play with her bangs, just to notice they were clipped away.

"Yeah, I try to. Even my enemies probably have families and friends who'd mourn their deaths." There was an uneasy silence after those words. "Have you never considered the ones who care about the people you kill? About how sad they must be now that their loved one is dead?" Laslow asked, afraid of what the answer could be.

"Actually, I do know what that's like." The woman replied, retrieving her composure. My mommy was killed by a servant when I was little. He loved her so much that he killed her when he was rejected. I remember finding her lying on a puddle of her own blood. I thought somebody had spilled a lot of tomato juice." She revealed bluntly. Laslow couldn't have been any more shocked.

"They punished the servant, of course, but I was little, and all the butlers and maids looked the same to me. It was like the one who killed my mommy was still there with us. So whenever I got upset, I'd take it out on one of them. Thwack! My daddy knew, but he never said it was wrong." Peri told, mature enough as to describe her life in retrospective.

"When almost all the servants were gone, I decided to leave home. Since I was so good at killing, I decided to fight as much as I could, which finally led me to meeting Lord Xander. I forgot all about my mommy. Forget about… how much I miss her. About her delicious cooking I'll never taste again. Things would have been so different if that never happened…" That resumed her life quite well.

"I'm so sorry!" Laslow exclaimed hugging her. "I had no idea! I shouldn't have said you wouldn't understand what it's like to be left behind. It must have been so awful for you! I mean, it sounds like you tried to block it all!" He apologized, lowering his head as he placed his hand on her head.

"Laslow? Are you crying?" Peri surprised, trying to figure out why tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I am. But so you are." The man whispered, shaking like a leave in autumn. The emotions burst out of him, helping him crying what he hadn't during the night.

"Wow… you're right… Real tears… This is a first…!" The woman said, suddenly feeling weaker. Their hug lasted longer.

"Cry all you want, Peri. And remember that your mother lives in you, even now." Laslow muttered, remembering that he could tell the same thing.

"Really?" The bluehead lightened up. "Speaking of mommy's cooking. I can make it now! Is that 'cause she's inside of me?"

"Yes. And the same goes for me. I can dance just the way my mother did." He shared, nervous of bringing his family up, but warmed by the memory of his family and home.

"Neat! We're two of a kind! That must be why we're partners!" Peri cheered up, smiling like she used, with the little difference that somewhere inside of her felt the joy in a whole new level. When they separated, Laslow scratched his head, ashamed.

"So as your partner, I have a favor to ask. I'd like you remembered how you feel now before stealing somebody's life." Laslow requested, patient.

"Okay… I might not remember all the time, but I'll try real hard." She promised, filled with determination as she clenched her fists.

"Thank you, Peri." The light dark haired man murmured, giving her one of his most sincere smiles. The bluehead smiled back cheerfully, almost jumping on her feet.

"Hehehe! I feel better after a good cry! You really are my best friend, Laslow!" She celebrated raising her arms.

"Y-yeah." Laslow replied, blushing. He hurried to say goodbye and leave the pantry. He didn't keep such transcendental conversations with girls: he had his nerves on the edge. Peri started preparing some more soup, slicing the potatoes with skill. As long as she could, she would try to channel her killing desires into the potatoes, and with some effort and tomatoes, they may even bleed.

Laslow switched places with Charlotte upon leaving, but he didn't pay her much attention, which he would have normally done, if only he wasn't so weak at that moment. The blonde became startled when she saw the disaster Peri was doing with the potatoes and the tomatoes.

"What's gotten into you? I thought you were a fine cook, miss killer psycho." Charlotte scolded, starting to fix the mess the blue haired girl created.

"I was murdering potatoes! They don't really feel anything, so it's okay to crush them as much as I please!" Peri laughed, taking a piece of murdered boiled potato. Charlotte sighed, meeting her eyes. She was surprised by Peri's eyes, but there were some other businesses that were more worrying.

"I'm amazed how honest you can be. Especially since being like that won't catch any men." She muttered that last part, almost talking to herself.

"Eeeh?! Potatoes have their own feelings?" Peri horrified, feeling suddenly bad for what she had just done. The pigtailed girl didn't get Charlotte's words correctly, and since she was thinking about feelings and potatoes, her thoughts affected her perception. Concerning the blonde, she thought she was being asked about that issue.

"Potatoes? I guess potatoes themselves don't, but maybe the plants do. But it isn't like any plant has ever spoken as to let us know." Charlotte joked, trying to picture a talking potato, amused. After a while, she found that she has never said anything about how she felt like, being under her mask for that long. … That damned psychologist.

"Huh? Talking plants? You're a weirdo, Charlotte!" Peri laughed, leaving the knife to wash the ingredients seriously.

"I wonder why it pisses me off so much that you, of all people, tell me that." The blonde got annoyed, believing Peri wasn't one to talk, precisely. But again, her sincerity was overwhelming. That faculty was something she had not practiced in a long time.

* * *

Selena caught up with Odin at the road that connected the fortress with a park with a beautiful spring. Nobody was around, so they were alone with the big bushes of that little park. She followed him in silence for a while, incapable of making her presence known. After feeling ashamed of herself and her doubts, she grabbed Odin by his arm, stopping his sad march. When the blonde noticed who was with him, he became estranged.

"Selena? Is anything the matter? Your face is red as your hair." The mage worried, checking on her with caution. He would have placed his hand on her forehead, but that wasn't something the moon's daughter would allow.

"N-not really. It's just that… I-" The redhead bit her tongue, stopping herself for what she was going to say. "Laslow was worried about you. Besides, I had already told you: a sad Owain is just sad." She muttered, lowering her voice as she pronounced a name that shouldn't be heard.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Odin Dark will overcome any mishap that jumps in his way!" He grinned confidently. However, his mate didn't seem convinced.

"But what would happen if you get surrounded by too many enemies? What if your foolishness gets the better of you and leads you to your death?" Selena asked in a storm of words. She put more feelings in her voice that she intended, but just imagining that hurt her. She had seen him fighting as a mage, and he was just as reckless as when he was a swordsman. Why couldn't he just stop being an idiot in battle?

"Oh, come on, Selena. You know me better than that. I may get a bit too carried away in battle, but I'd never do anything like throwing my life away." Odin tried to soothe her, softening his voice.

"I don't believe you." Selena replied coldly.

"What?! For real? After everything we've been through together?" The blonde was shocked and his face became pale. The redhead gritted her teeth, frustrated. Things weren't going as she pretended.

"It's not- … I do trust you, Odin, but I'm too scared of the idea of losing you…" She confessed, recollecting her thoughts the better she could. Her feelings were making a fuss out of her.

"The only thing that I can make to ease your concern is giving you my word. You can count on me to keep annoying you with my epic and thrilling plays." The mage promised, sticking his chest out with pride. Oddly enough, Selena only got angrier.

"That's not good enough!" She yelled, turning red once again and scaring the honest Odin. As she noticed she had lost her cool and was asking for impossible, she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just sensible after Cheve. Just forget everything I said." She told with the intention of leaving just like that.

"Wait." Odin interrupted, grabbing her hand. There was one of those magical moments when their eyes met. "I won't forget anything you say just as easily. You should know your lashing tongue better." He joked, earning an irritated look from her. "But you are someone dearest to me. If you need anything, I exhort you to ask me whatever design your mind has! Were you to claim a portal through time and space, that you'd have! Were you to-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it." Selena stopped him, ending with a sigh. As she averted her eyes to the ground, she thought of what she could ask for. There was something that came to her mind. Something that should never escape her lips.

"Oh, your face lightened up! Anything in mind?" Odin asked with pleasure, impatient to practice the weirdest of his spells to aid his friend.

"I want another of your dreams." Selena confessed after an eternity of expecting silence. She raised her head looking in the raving mage an affirmative response. She meant that magic with which Odin was capable of designing dreams to suit her rest.

"Consider it done! What do you want it to be about? About the time we went to the springs? The resurrection of your Alliance with Brady? Oh! Maybe some of Cynthia's flying acrobatics?" The mage offered away, adventurous.

The way Odin was pushing her answer forced her to slip up and air her thoughts.

"Of you and me. Together." Selena whispered with almost no voice. Her eyes were unable to settle in one place, and her face blushed so hard she could have even emitted light. "Since all your dreams somehow imply world-leadership and some more of your antics, I'll have to chose for myself: I'd like one in which we were a couple." She repeated, finishing what had been already started. It felt like if time had frozen.

Selena had made her biggest mistake ever. She had been herself and spoke her true feelings. That was something a tough girl wouldn't do. She couldn't just reveal her soft side like that. She would be the laughingstock when the rest knew of what she had just said. Selena was bossy, pushing, competitive and impatient. Especially with Odin. And for her to bear such feelings… the joke was on her. But that was the way things were… from a long time ago…

Odin seemed to tremble into pieces like a broken training dummy, losing his composure. His reaction made Selena laugh. It was pleasant seeing she wasn't the only one on the stake there.

"What are my eyes seeing? Odin Dark in trouble? I could swear I had just heard you would overcome any mishap. How's that, huh?" She taunted with a smirk that didn't combine with her blushing face. Her brown eyes got teary from the emotion she was feeling.

"O-o-okay." Odin replied, equally as blushed. "If that's your request, I'll gladly fulfill it at the best of my skills as a-a-a sorcerer." He promised stiffly, placing his fist on his chest.

"Huh? But…!" Selena was about to complain. She had just confessed, betting her feelings in that game: an answer was in order. But she knew the person she had somehow fallen in love with better. He was confused and probably panicking. She would have to give him some time to reflect on her words. It's not like the opponent is always ready to reply to a confession. *Exaggerated coughs*

"I see… So thrilling… and embarrassing… Jerk…" Selena muttered in a mix of emotions. She slid her eyes towards Odin's, slowly. That moment, no falsehood would tie her tongue to say the words: "Thanks, Owain. I… … love you." The redhead smiled, composing a face Odin had never seen before. She then gave him a hug that almost hurt him. The five words that left her mouth were the hardest she had ever told, but they had been the sweetest. She would probably regret saying them, but not at that moment. Odin froze like a human-shaped block of ice with a pounding heart trying to break through his chest.

Once Selena released him, the redhead was unable to hide her smile, but the frustration of not being able to hide her feelings made her form a funny face. She was ready to snap at any time, not bearing the intensity of her feelings anymore. She hadn't felt that aroused in quite a long time, and she couldn't get her thoughts straight. What was she doing?

"You… are welcome…" The blond replied, breaking through the warm that imprisoned him. "I thought you didn't want us to use our real names." He added, trying to go off-topic to give his mind some truce. His headquarters of thought were buried in something warm.

"That was the name you used when I fell for you, okay?! If I want to call you that, nobody will stop me from doing so!" Selena finally broke angered. Nevertheless, a smile showed on her lips from time to time, alternating with the frowned eyebrows. At the same time, some sadness and scare appeared strongly. She wasn't ready for what was going to happen. Regret popped up.

After she noticed how terrified Odin was, she focused herself in chilling out. She would yell somewhere else afterwards, where nobody could hear her.

"I'll leave you now. I'll be seeing you tonight at my room." Selena started, unease, averting her rolling eyes over the ground. "I'm looking forward to that dream." She confessed with almost no voice, looking one last time at him in the eyes. It'd be really weird to have the person you like but who isn't your lover to forge a dream of that nature, but Odin had done weirder things, and she knew.

Odin returned the look with emptyness, like if he had forgotten how to word. After Selena took a couple of steps, she turned back with an angered face that gave him the chills.

"If you tell about any of this to anyone, you're dead!" The redhead added threateningly. She almost felt satisfied of being rude with him. Being soft and caring wasn't in her nature, and she really liked the way the blond effusively nodded.

Selena walked away slowly at first, but when distances grew bigger, she started running away, feeling all the anxiety she had been restraining until then. She had done it. Why had she done it? She decided she would go to the grave with the secret, and still…

Part of her refused to acknowledge what just happened, but the other… found pleasure in the newly forged memories. She would probably pretend like nothing had happened until the time of their promise came. … Selana slowly started panicking about everything that was said moments earlier. Regret struck like a thunder. She needed to scream somewhere. What had she done?

Regarding Odin, he wasn't capable of moving an inch in ten minutes. When he broke free of his ice shell, he looked for a place to sit: he was feeling dizzy. Luckily for him, there were many benches in that park. It took a while for him to notice he had fallen on the spring instead. He was that affected.

* * *

 **Phew, this part took its time, didn't it? I am the living proof that thinking too much is painful, so, when you start having 'toxic' thoughts, just disconnect, like I did. Can't assure its effectiveness, but it's better than bumping your head against the wall that is trying to find a solution to exhaustion.**

 **Here's a funny fact: The first time I did this, I thought I nailed the scene of Odin and Selena.** **How naïve I was. I didn't get Selena's character right at all. It could have been posible, yes, but this version is much more like it.**

 **And, yes, I know. The only twitch I made to the support of Laslow and Peri was the fact that I joined two scenes into one, and made Laslow more emphatic and sensible. After Cheve's events, it would have been weird for him to keep his cool that easily. He may be handsome and all, but he's not grief-proof. Heh, it's not like that was a bad thing, you know?**

 **That morning is far from over, and some important stuff is yet to come.** **(You mean more than what just happened?) Astonishingly, I do.** **Jeez, I'd better not set the expectations too high, but I'm happy I did those things in the first run.** **Whatever.** **Feedback is welcomed as always, I don't bite, I swear. Feel free to let me know any blunder in the translation (the hundreds there are, I mean). I'll see you next time. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	12. Chapter 12: Toasts

**Toasts**

Jokes aside, Charlotte's salad was pure bliss. She had to improve her culinary skills to match her feminine charms. She was really desperate to gain popularity. Albeit, what could she ever need from me? I was no prince, let alone rich or attractive. It was pointless to seduce me; hence I couldn't understand her actions.

Maybe the blonde just wanted to get information from me. She knew I was a psychologist, and that makes me the armies' secrets' treasure box. I wouldn't really mind to tell her some innocent stuff, like one of many of Arthur's adventures, or the kind of swords Silas liked, but… if I allow her to get what she wants from me once, there would be a next time for sure. I must be adamant.

Despite all that, she made a real good cook, and I would take great interest into leading her to leave her mask. I left the lunch box on the bar. After saying goodbye to a thoughtful Laslow, who went upstairs after leaving the eating room, I entrusted my feet to take me wherever they wanted. I had no radar to find others, so I left that job to casualty.

After taking ten steps outside de tavern, following the way made of stone that led to the main square, I ran into someone I worried about after leaving her with Felicia the previous night.

Elise had her shoulder covered in bandages, and her arm was fixed by a cloth held to her neck. Instead of her usual black and pink battle-dress and heavy-looking equipment, she was wearing a cheerful golden dress. The princess had her hair loose, and did she have it long.

The blonde was smiling to her companion, to whom she intended returning the favor, showing her around the astral realm. Orochi was wearing the same white hoshidan clothing. Although she was wary of everything around her, she seemed to trust Elise. No surprise there.

"Hi there, Miles! How are you doing?" Elise greeted me. Normally, she would have waved her arm at me, but she asked Orochi to do it in her place. The purple-haired shyly agreed, but she didn't do it as cheerfully as the princess would, not even raising her arm over her shoulder's level.

"Hello, Elise. I'm fine, thanks." I smiled, refueled by her brightness. I had seen few people as shiny as her. "More importantly, how are _you_ doing? I was really worried about you yesterday. I have never been struck by an arrow, so I don't really know how much it hurts. In that sense, I respect you, master." I brought up, disguising my anxious words with comedy. It's not like we all got an arrow shot at some point of our lives, you know? Elise grinned childishly proud.

"My wound is better now, but it hurts to move the shoulder. It was quite painful, but Felicia, Nyx and Orochi healed me perfectly." The princess soothed me, patting my head with her healthy arm. I gave a sigh when she was done with messing up my hair. I usually styled it with the line on one side, but it didn't cooperate quite often.

Then I glanced at the hoshidan, relaxing my expression and bring a gentle smile. I wanted her to feel welcomed, rather than threatened. Was I to become a prisoner, I'd like someone to smile at me just like I did.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Orochi." I began, for that was how every relation was supposed to start. If not, it felt incomplete for me. "I thank you for what you did yesterday, and don't worry about almost killing me. I pay it no mind." … I was surprised as well I could say such words with a straight face. "Besides, you must feel beyond uncomfortable here, huh?" I decided to guess. That'd be normal for any prisoner. The fact that Niles hadn't sent her to prison yet was odd. He wouldn't be feeling up to the task.

"You could say I helped the princess just to save myself. I-I bore the hope you would spare my life if I saved hers." The diviner revealed harshly. Her eyes were filled with anxiety.

"What? But that is different from what you just told me!" The princess was surprised, turning to her savior. "You told me you did it because you wanted to fix things with sister Azura, as well as redeeming prince Takumi for his rude hostility." Elise reminded, using the same words Orochi used as she moved her finger around.

"Princess Elise, I asked you not to tell anybody of that…" Orochi blushed, losing her cool. That was very sweet. Camilla would have agreed.

"Why not? I think it's great you want to do those things." Elise smiled, as happy as ever. I raised an eyebrow, starting to understand what the hoshidan was planning to do.

"I beg your pardon, Orochi." I apologized, lowering my head a little. "I don't want to force to lie to me keeping an, so to say, 'enemy pride'." It had its utilities, but only when you're a prisoner to some monsters… which Orochi wasn't.

"I understand you're in a tough situation, but I'd be grateful if you didn't bother lying to me." I reprehended, crossing my arms. My words seemed to catch her off-guard.

"You're in trouble, and tactically, you did good to help Elise." I reckoned, patting my finger on my arm. "But don't dare to stain your kindness with _second_ -rate lies. I know _first_ -handedly they don't really work." And yes, I was speaking about that time with Camilla and Azura. … How was I supposed not to care about others…? I let out a sigh, quitting my powerful composure. I wasn't powerful, after all.

Orochi didn't know how to answer back, but when she directed her eyes to the princess', she sighed too. Although she seemed to accept my request, her mood wasn't that good to begin with. We started walking towards the training grounds. Elise wanted to go check on Effie.

"What's going to happen to me?" Orochi asked after a while, not raising her gaze from the road. Distress hid behind her eyes, and restlessness possessed her body. I waited for Elise to reply, but she just though sonorously, not giving a reply.

"Who knows? Knowing Corrin, I assure you your life won't be in danger as long as you stay in this dimension. If you step out and find Garon's men… you'll join the chevois tragedy." I murmured, closing my tired eyes.

That wasn't something nice to recall, but I had to face it and endure it. If I had to overcome it, I could use some positive contrast. Worse things could have happened. I won't be telling you everything about how sick, disgusting, harmful and soulless we can be with the sole purpose of humiliating others. Especially to females. I think… you know what I mean. … Please, don't. *Writhes*

"Garon's men? Is it that you don't work for him?" Orochi wondered, turning her head to observe me better. I became stiff as she did, and couldn't help acting weirder that usual.

"Technically, the people in this realm follow Corrin's lead. We're like a small elite force, and we're all good people. But I can't speak the same about my Father's minions." Elise explained, overcoming both of us and walking backwards.

"Resuming what I was saying earlier… Lilith has probably told you how things work in this realm. Although you've promised not to rebel, you'd do good to find yourself a weapon to defend yourself. We're not invasion-proof." I advised, scratching my head. "Despite you prove yourself to be harmless, not all of us will intend to trust you. Be careful with Princess Camilla." I warned, recalling with nostalgia the dreadful fear she inspired me.

"My sister is very kind and loving to everyone, but she's merciless to her enemies. Try to get on her good side." Elise recommended, turning to walk frontwards. … I would have really appreciated it if she gave me the same advice before meeting Camilla at the ladies' room, you know?

"Thanks for the advice." Orochi nodded, unsettled. "If I may ask, why are you two trusting me so openly? Giving kind advices, walking along and chatting so relaxed are something you wouldn't do with someone you mistrust." The purplehead asked, averting her eyes as she bit her nails.

"How was I going to mistrust you? You saved my life! And you're just so pretty! I want you to be my friend!" The princess broadly smiled, incandescent as ever. That furtive praise caught her off-guard yet again.

I really liked her plan: overwhelming the 'enemy' with compliments was a really strong strategy, and it was working against Orochi. And I don't mean by defeating them, but winning her heart. I dare you to come up with a better way of winning, despite how lovey-dovey all this may sound.

I wondered how Elise felt about Cheve. I wouldn't be surprised if, like Camilla, she was strong when dealing with emotional pain. Not having taken part of the battle and missing the posterior slaughter were two factors to consider as well. Something good came from being shot. It was quite ironic that Takumi fired the arrow with the intention of dealing the most damage possible.

"And you… Miles-san?" Orochi resumed, trying to avoid blushing for Elise's words occupying her mind by recalling my name.

"I'm a psychologist." It didn't took me long to remember they didn't have any in Hoshido. "I'm a person who has studied human's conducts and the mental processes. Seeing your complicated situation makes me want to aid you. You wouldn't admit it, but you're certainly scared to death." As if my words were a whip that lashed her back, Orochi snap with a little jump.

It didn't take a great intellect to notice such things, though. Just add that she was hoshidan to the fact that she was within nohrians and come to conclusions. You would have done it even better than me.

"Is that true, Orochi?" Elise worried, turning to gaze into the hoshidan. The diviner was muted as she saw the involvement Elise had with her. She didn't expect to be so well received when she was technically a prisoner, and much less from the dusk kingdom's princess.

"I'll accept that I'm a little uneasy." She admitted, heated in shame. The idea of playing tough was long destroyed by my words. If there's anything good about being a weakling like me is that it's easier to understand fragility like no other.

The purple-haired woman brought her hand to her clothes. Sadly, she remembered she had been disarmed.

"I'd really like to take a little peek into the future. Back in Hoshido, I was a long-linage diviner. Even though we were despised by some, our predictions were always right." Orochi told us, playing with her hair. I don't know why, but that reminded me of the statistic tables.

"For real?! And what would you need to do that?" Elise asked, not hiding her evident interest in fortune-telling.

"If my memory doesn't fail me, you use some kind of drawings typical of your homeland. Am I wrong?" I adventured, recalling my previous travels around Hoshido. My blond hair and blue eyes always managed to make people wary of me, but, who was I to blame them?

"That is correct. The soldiers mistook my set of drawings with incantation scrolls, so they took them away. They were drawn by a good friend of mine, and I'd really like them back." Orochi muttered, saddened. I couldn't help smiling: if anyone was going to accuse her from trying to retrieve her weapons to revolt, that was the perfect time to do it. I didn't think Camilla would have done so: she would have been able to see the truthfulness in Orochi's eyes.

"If you want, we can go get them later!" Elise offered, excited. "But I'd like to introduce to you a very good friend of mine first. She's my retainer as well. Her name is Effie, and she's super strong!" The princess started telling the adventures they two went through when they met in the underground city of Nohr. Orochi had a hard time to stop being amazed by each little new detail she found out about our nation. Yup, those ruins on the surface crammed with outlaws aren't the true face of our people.

Orochi told me how similar Elise was to Sakura. Both were the youngest daughters of the royal family, both with a heart so big their chest should be bigger, and both had a retainer that was their best friends as well. That was a lot of coincidence. I retorted that, if we dug further into it the nohrian royal family was composed of two princes and two princesses, just like Hoshido's royals. Furthermore, the oldest princes of each would be king someday. Elise joined us by telling that only the princes used sacred weapons. She could tell. Her shoulder could tell.

It was fun seeing so many coincidences together. It was almost like a tale. Too bad Corrin wasn't seeing us at that time. He would have been pleased to know how warmly we were treating the hoshidan. Not that her nationality mattered to me, though. I liked hoshidans just as much as I liked nohrians, thanks to my many journeys.*Grin*

* * *

When we arrived at the training grounds, it was Orochi who was surprised by seeing a little figure pushing up some huge rocks. It just reminded me the physical training I had to do. The white-haired woman was wearing the same clothing as last time, and her pink armor was on the same stand.

"Effie! Aren't you pushing yourself a little too far?" Elise worried upon seeing her troubled face. Normally, Effie faced unthinkable challenges, but her expression reflected true pain that day. The retainer left the rock that doubled her size. I once read on a book of a new science called 'physic'. What Effie just did, I thought I wasted my money. And that time I really saw Elise bouncing on the ground with the leaving of Effie's dumbbell.

"Miss Elise… How… are you… feeling?" The retainer asked, heavily panting.

"I'm fine, Effie, but you…" The blonde insisted, helping her sitting on the ground.

"Do all nohrians train like that?" Orochi asked me in a whisper, terrified.

"No, just her. Elise wasn't exaggerating when she said she was a training nerd. That's why she can go in the front of the army and make it out alive." I explained, shrugging as I scratched my head.

"She's totally different to Hana. Both are small, but this Effie girl takes her training to a level beyond human." The hoshidan commented, blinking repeatedly to check her senses weren't playing tricks on her. I could relate to her. That's the impression Effie usually gives to a normal person.

"I have to become much stronger. You were hurt, milady, and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for it." Effie said, sight set on the ground, charged with guilt.

"Effie! That was my fault. I got too close to that archer. I was careless and irresponsible of my part, so don't blame yourself for my mistakes. You weren't even present when that happened!" The blonde defended with might. Even though she was even smaller than Effie, the way she spoke in front of us made her look greater.

"That's the deal, Lady Elise. _I wasn't present_. I'm your retainer. As such, I shouldn't have left you alone in hostile lands." The white-haired woman explained, standing up slowly.

I may grasp what she was feeling like, but I couldn't be sure. She was trying to punish herself with that insane training of hers, as a way to redeem herself and get her own forgiveness. That… irritated me incredibly, enough to make my blood twitch inside of me. 'Why' you ask?

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled at Effie, getting between the two. Elise looked at me with scare and surprise. I'm sorry, lil' princess, but that had to be done. I failed at thinking other way to help Effie in such a situation.

"What? Miles, is that you?" The retainer blinked in amaze, opening her eyelids to their full extent.

"You may be as strong as you train yourself to be, yes, but you can't possibly detect danger beyond your perception. So don't blame yourself for something you couldn't have virtually done! The diviner is her, not you!" It told with fiery, pointing at Orochi, who jumped upon being mentioned.

"I…" Effie muttered, lowering her head. Although she wasn't wearing pig-tails, she was surely pig-headed.

"Effie! Don't you see that torturing yourself like that is going to hurt Elise?!" I burst, taking my glasses away. "Learn to let things go, you twit!" I scolded. I may have gotten too carried away, but it was necessary to show her the importance of what was going on. If she punished herself, she'd lose self-esteem, getting herself into a deeper depression, saddening Elise, making Effie to feel a failure for 'disappointing' Elise, leading her to bully herself some more, more depression, more hurting Elise… It's scary, right? That's why I was getting so worked up about it.

The retainer looked at me with intensity. I became scared that she could break me in many pieces, for I'd deserve it after yelling at her like that, ridiculing and insulting her. Elise grabbed her arm, just in case that my life was in danger.

"And how are you supposed to do that? How am I going to bear the frustration?" She asked me directly, taking her hand to her chest. She accepted all the blame and was now trying to swim out from misery. That was great, but that one was the hardest question to answer. There was not a supreme solution that worked for everyone, you see. I swallowed spit.

"You don't have to do anything with it, Effie." Elise softly said, surprising both of us. "Camilla once told me that we must accept ourselves just the way we are, including our feelings." The blonde guided, giving her retainer a warm cuddle. "I forgive you, my friend. Thanks for looking after me so eagerly, but, please, don't be so sad. Smile at me." She murmured gently as she placed her hand on Effie's head. The retainer gritted her teeth, probably feeling a stir of emotions inside of her, hugging Elise back.

I heaved a sigh as Effie whined and Elise consoled her. Threat controlled. That was some awesome work the princess did there. She surely was wiser than she looked. … Elise's words made me wonder the kind of relationship she had with her sister. I had yet not known the woman who gave Elise such thoughtful guidance. …

"Is she going to be okay?" Orochi asked me in a whisper, meaning Effie.

"Sure she will. Elise is like a sun that shines on everyone, but I think you might have noticed that much." I smiled, putting my glasses back on, retrieving my calm breathing. The girls stood up from the ball they formed with the hug.

"This is Orochi! She helped healing my wound! I'm really grateful!" Elise proceeded to introduce.

"Don't hesitate." I muttered to the hoshidan as she found herself in the pinch of having to shake hands with that monster. Thanks to my advice, her hand survived the exchange.

"I'm Effie. Um… it's weird to talk like this with a hoshidan. Wasn't Elise claiming your worth of trust, I wouldn't allow you to be this close to my mistress, miss Orochi." The white-haired said, hardening her expression upon seeing her unique looks. She was really out of tune in our parallel-dimension nohrian fortress.

"I have no doubt about it. It'd be me who'd be uncomfortable of being trusted." Orochi smiled gently. Suddenly, she grabbed her hand again and started telling what she could see on the lines. Effie would have disliked it, but as Elise took great interest in it, she allowed her to go on. She had to be the real deal, if she managed to guess things like 'Effie ate a lot' or 'Effie's stomach would start giving a concert without previous warning'. Both of them made the quiet white-haired retainer blush.

I hid my hands on my pockets, calmly stepping away from the women. I could imagine Elise asking me to be her divining subject after she was done, and I was honestly afraid of what she could reveal. Besides, I was there to wait for… oh! Talk of the devil. Silas was just in time to our training. If there was something I wanted to improve was my disgraceful skills: that way I wouldn't trip over again on someone's demise… literally…

"Where is Mozu?" The cavalier noticed, searching everywhere with his gaze. "Odd. She never misses a session… Could it be due to yesterday?" He asked me, worried. I shrugged once again, for that would be something only Mozu could tell.

"Will you help me find her?" Teach requested me, becoming pale with the idea of tracking her all over the realm. How was I going to say no? *Laughs*

"Count me in." I accepted, stretching my arms to ready myself for the task. Orochi approached us, smiling. I couldn't really tell, but her attitude was that of someone who was going to pull a prank.

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked, tilting her torso as a busybody.

"That's right. She's a girl of this height, with flowers on her brown hair." I described, representing her size with my hands. Silas waited next to me, wary of the hoshidan. I didn't know her yet, and despite he wasn't a person who liked mistrusting others… like someone I know *cough*… he would be careful until he was sure. Orochi joined her hands, acted weird and opened her eyes a lot.

"Your friend is close to the fields, under the shadow of a good tree." The diviner divined for us with a focused face and closed eyes. Silas and I were astonished, unable to say a word.

"So this is the so-called hoshidan divining! It's not the way I imagined, but it gave us a potential place where we can find her!" Silas reveled, checking with more appreciation the purple-haired lady.

"Thanks, Orochi. Good luck." I wished her, referring to the rest of her day.

After expressing our gratitude and start our way to Mozu's, Orochi returned with the girls, victorious.

"Mmm… if remember correctly, we walked thought there this morning, didn't we? I even waved at Mozu when we saw her!" Elise jumped, noticing what she had just done. There had been no magic, but a mere trick with some truth in it.

"You didn't divine just now?" Effie was surprised, who believed her acting. Orochi laughed playfully.

"If you don't know it for sure it's still a guess. She may have left the place, or she could yet be there." She replied, avoiding admitting how she played the men.

Elise started laughing with her, thrilled to share the secret of her prank. Upon seeing her mistress and friend smiling, Effie relaxed a little. Maybe she would do as the psychologist told her. She didn't want to erase the smile in Elise's face, after all.

* * *

Imagine our rejoicing upon seeing Mozu under the same tree Orochi told us. She saved us the search we would have faced. The brunette was laying her back on the trunk, her hands playing with the grass around her. A fresh and cold breeze came from the river that fed into the fields. The dragon veins were capable even of diverting the course of nearby rivers.

When she saw us, Mozu tucked her head, correctly guessing the reason we came to her.

"Hi there, Mozu. Have you slept well?" Silas asked, trying to start the conversation in a different way other than 'why didn't you come to the training grounds?'. Good decision.

"Not much. After Cheve, I doubt anyone has, ya know?" The farmer sighed, closing her eyes to enjoy the shadow casted by the leaves. Silas gulped, for he could have made a better selection of words. He glanced at me, seeking my support in that business, and he would find it. Mozu wasn't only his pupil, she our comrade and friend.

"You're not training today, are you?" I asked, getting to the point. The sooner, the better: she could feel guilty for making us wait, and I didn't want to extend her suffering. Mozu lowered her head a little more. "You deserve some rest. You really helped me out with my little crisis back there, by the way. If you hadn't been there, I would have gone nuts!" I thanked, crouching down next to her. I succeeded at bringing a smile out of her: she really needed that.

"Is it all right if I miss today's share?" Mozu asked Silas with worry. The cavalier meditated on the matter for a brief time, but ended nodding.

"Of course it is! Miles is right. Besides, you've been working yourselve quite a lot lately. Take the time you need: we'll be always there for you." The teacher praised, broadly smiling to his most experienced trainee. You could feel the trust between the two. I… had only been with them for a day, but it felt almost like a month! But still… seeing them like that made me feel like nothing would happen was I to disappear.

"Thanks, guys. I really needed a break." The girl sighed with a tired smile. Then something popped up in her mind, burying her in sad thoughts. As she noticed we were there yet, she urged to explain.

"Truth is that last night reminded me of the time I lost all of my people. The screams, the slaughter, the pleads… my poor folks…" She sighed again, hurt. I looked at Silas, asking about the procedure we should take. He was determined to help her out of the depression, so I joined him. It's not like I could have left her like that after her brutal sincerity. I wasn't going to say 'oh, I see' and just leave. I may seem like it sometimes, but… I'm not that much of a jerk.

"What happened last night was terrible, but there's nothing we can do now, Mozu." I began; unsure about the direction I should lead the talk.

"But there was something different." Silas intervened, gaining our attention. "This time it wasn't perpetrated by the faceless. It was nohrians following the king's orders, which makes it the more terrible." The grey-haired knight groaned, averting his eyes with frustration.

"I don't know what his big ol' Majesty is thinking, but there must be something wrong with him, I tell you." Mozu got annoyed. "Too bad we have to swallow and follow his orders like mules."

"Technically, it's not him who we follow, but Corrin." I corrected. Silas smiled, understanding where I was trying to get. "We aren't some simple marionettes for the king to manipulate. We've chosen to help the prince in his crusade for what he believes right." That's right… we are free to do as we please… "It won't be a bed of roses, but union builds strength." Or something alike I had read. You wouldn't believe what can be learnt in drama books.

"Wowiee, Miles. You've spoken like a true lider!" Mozu complimented me, her freckled cheeks blushing.

"I didn't expect you would hit right on the mark." Silas added, placing his hand on my shoulder. I blushed the hardest, for I wasn't used to being in the attention focus. Oh, by the way, did you notice? I hit right on the _Mark_. … If only he could hear my weird sense of humor… he would be the last living creature to understand my jokes, but when he did, oh, did he laugh…

"I-I did what now? I don't even remember what I have just said!" I refuted. It was true, actually. I was so fussed over being praised that I had forgotten. My attention leapt from one thing to another too quickly, I didn't process my own words correctly, I was invaded by other priorities in my head, such as not accepting any claim…

Mozu picked on me, encouraging me not to be so modest: she couldn't believe I had really forgotten. Silas watched me in silence, crossing his arms.

"Tell me, Miles. Do you want to learn how to use a sword? It's not too late to get some training done." The knight offered me. I turned at him, alarmed. The idea of placing a sword between my hands was unsettling, but had to be done. I mean, I was trying to become a warrior capable of defending others, wasn't I?

"All right! Please, go slow on this softy of a wimp I am, Teach." I request with a scared smile. I had seen him using the sword, and I bore few hopes that I'd make it without bruises unless he went easy on me.

"We'll see on that!" Silas laughed, passing his arm over my neck and pushing me around. "See you later, Mozu!" He said goodbye raising his other arm as we left. I mimicked him, wishing my mate to make a full recovery.

"Try not to clobber him too much!" Mozu saw us off, amused. I really wished he followed her recommendation.

We didn't even get to take twenty steps before Arthur approached Mozu. He looked at her while sticking his chest out and showing off a shining superhero smile.

"Tell me, oh, my justice mate! Will you join me in my quest to bring mercy and spray joy?" He challanged the brown-haired girl. Mozu brought her hands to her mouth, thrilled.

"Oh my god! Really? Yes! What's the plan, boss?" Mozu accepted standing up to the task. Something like that was what she needed. It had been quite a long time since she last played to her heart content, and she had to return the favor to the cabbage hero for helping her in the fields.

"I want to go meet that man named Benny! I have heard great things about him, and if the rumors are true, with him in our league, we will able to help the weak in the name of justice!" The blonde proclaimed. The mere mention of Benny was enough to plant the seed of doubt in Mozu, who stopped being as cheerful as before. Nevertheless, she had stepped into that business. Besides, she was with Arthur. _What could possibly go wrong?_

That single thought felt like a punch in the guts. She had heard enough tales of his beyond-reasonable bad luck as to know better. At least, the legend told that his partners weren't affected. Disaster only buried its claws on good Arthur.

After making her mind up, she started feeling the thrill again. She would be able to witness Arthur's bizarre adventures in live! As his buddy!

* * *

How long had it been since she has in front of that door? Felicia took some little sips of the tea she prepared for lord Corrin. If she was almost fainting, she feared guessing what her master would be like.

Laslow greeted her some moments ago. He invited her to go to a fine tea house, but Felicia had to turn him down, for she had a duty to fulfill. With the wish of good luck from the flirty boy, Felicia persisted on her two feet.

"Lord Corrin, I'm not moving from here until you open the door. You have to eat something. You haven't had a bite since yesterday!" Felicia said next to the door, wishing there was none between them… Her sadness made her see the door as a metaphor to her relationship with him. So close, yet so far. Only silence replied to her words.

"Please, Lord Corrin… I know you are tired and have no appetite… but do it for me. Open the door, I beg you." The maid requested, placing her head on the wood. She felt her strength withering out, fruit of her sorrow. Her hair fell over her shoulders, free of ponytails. She didn't feel up to the task of fixing her hair that cold morning.

The door finally opened. Felicia's heart skipped a beat with that, as she had been placing too much weight on the door, so there was nothing that would to prevent her falling. The pink-haired maid fell onto the prince, and both over the emotionless dark floor tiles.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Corrin! Are you okay?" Felicia apologized, her blood running so fast through her veins that it was almost hurting. She tried to stand up to help her master get up, but something stopped her.

It was Corrin. He had surrounded the maid with his arms, keeping tight hold of her. He had his red eyes shut, and even though he seemed like crying, his lacrimal dried long time ago.

Felicia felt her chest squashing with that sorry sight. She knew it would be difficult, for that was more than enough to bring her down, but she couldn't perish that easily. She had to help Corrin whatever the cost. That was her priority. And… even though it may be selfish… she wouldn't rest calm until she saw on his lips a big smile.

Felicia allowed her weight to fall down on Corrin, hugging him back. The prince buried his face into the maid's chest, shivering. He was weakened, malnourished and exhausted. Then she felt the prince's grip tightening even more, dispelling distances between them.

The pink-haired girl became nervous, and it was hard to hunt down her flying imagination. What did you expect? She was with the person she loved the most in the world and for whom she would always yearn for. And then she was so close to him, feeling his body with hers.

Desperate, she clung to the feeling of disgrace that seeing a so hurt Corrin inspired her, fleeing her silly loving desires, for they were but mere obstacles when her lord was suffering so much. She had to focus.

But there was a little problem. Corrin wouldn't let her go. She didn't want to let go either, but she had to make sure he ate something. She would say something to break the moment, but the words would feel like poison in her mouth. What should she do? In with the poison. It would be even worse to permit the prince's suffering go on any longer.

"Do you feel like eating anything?" Felicia offered, lowering her head next to Corrin's. "I've prepared your favorite tea. Black tea. And there are some toasts as well. I made sure Charlotte and Peri supervised me, so there should be nothing wrong today." She murmured, blushing a little. She really tried her best for him that day, and she feared he would notice.

The simple mention of food managed to make his stomach groan, protesting for its unsatisfied needs.

"That would be nice…" Corrin replied, not letting go just yet. After some weird minutes, Felicia shook her head to put away her silly ideas and get to work. She helped Corrin getting up, but he forgot he should free her.

"Um… milord, I cannot serve you the tea if you don't release me." The pink-haired girl saddened, trying to reach the cart she brougt the breakfast with.

"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry, Felicia." The spiky-eared man apologized, setting her free with no strength. He wobbled a little, dizzy. They entered the room Corrin had hid in. It was a normal living room. They didn't know what to make out of that room, so they just threw in a table and some chairs.

Corrin sat down to collapse on the table. Felicia began moving the tray from the chart to the table. Despite the simple look of it, it almost felt like if the end of the world awaited her was she to fail. She was her worst enemy at the moment, and she had to beat her clumsiness in a fight to the death.

"Here you go, milord. This tea will renew your strengths." Felicia said as she finally offered him the cup. She gave a powerful sigh when she came out victorious from that event. After she watched Corrin taking a sip of the cup, she remembered something that thrilled her, bringing the colors out of her. She had drink from that same place of the cup before… which meant… an i-indirect kiss.

"Thank you, Felicia. It was delicious, this was what I needed." The white-haired prince thanked, smiling for the first time in that morning. Felicia couldn't feel any more agitated, for he had just said that drinking black tea from the same place she drank was delicious. 'No, Felicia! Put yourself together! This is not the time!' She reprimanded herself in thoughts.

"It's good to see you smiling. The way you were before made my world lose its colors." The maid replied, fearing that she put too much emotion in her selection of words. Corrin laughed with that comment.

"Really? You're always cheerful, strong against tempest. Just how lucky am I to have you by my side?" The whitehead wondered, taking another sip. The tea managed to whet his appetite, so he dug into the toast with tomato and cheese.

'That's because I can't feel weak next to you. When you're close, I feel enlightened, but so vulnerable at the same time…' Felicia replied mentally with her lips shut tight. Her mental strength was falling apart, but she forced herself to endure it.

"Your words flatter me, milord." The pinkhead smiled with a faint blush. 'Although that's not the only way in which you make me happy.' Her mind added like a river's flow. "You can always count me, whatever the matter and despite how weird it may be." She assured, showing the extremes she would go for him. Saying 'I'm totally yours' would have slipped her tongue, but she managed to stop herself.

"Thank you, Felicia. I don't know what I would be without you." Corrin smiled back, placing her handkerchief over his legs.

Felicia bowed slightly, closing her eyes. She rested next to him during his lunch, enjoying the sound of munching: she had been so worried that watching him eating something was pleasant.

"Hey, Felicia. Would you hear… something I have got to say?" The prince requested, directing his red eyes to the ceiling as the maid began taking the tray away back to the chart.

"Of course! Tell me, what is it about?" Felicia asked with enthusiasm.

"I want to dethrone King Garon. I am unable to find in me forgiveness for what he has done, and not even in my finest dreams would I fathom him promising to act like a king should." Corrin launched, waiting for Felicia's reaction with attention. That was some brick of information he just said, and he would have expected the maid to be shocked.

"I-I understand…" Felicia muttered, intimidated by the seriousness of the conversation. Corrin was the one surprised, for his expectations were greater.

"But do you really? You don't seem half as shocked as I pictured you." The prince retorted, confused.

"That's because there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You're a great person, and I'd give my life for you, Corrin." Felicia replied smiling, without hesitation or doubt in her voice. Those were her feelings, but not all of them.

"Don't you dare to sacrifice yourself!" Corrin burst, overwhelming the maid. "I wouldn't bear it if anything happened to you. I appreciate the feeling, but, please, prioritize your security." The white-haired man requested, staring at the light eyes of the maid.

"I can't promise you that." Felicia sighed, closing her eyes and tucking her head with sorrow.

"Why?" Corrin asked with fright. He was serious when he said he wouldn't bear it. Didn't she just say she would do anything for him?

Felicia kept silent for a long time, squeezing her lips. She inspired heavily to let go just as heavily, for what she was going to say was the truth, just the way she felt it.

"Because I love you." She said as she opened her eyes to look right into him. Her cheeks reddened a bit, progressively until all her face was enlightened.

The maid was scared. She had done it. And now she was filled with dread. She had never dreamt of getting that far, and she has departed into unexplored lands, where her very life was on stake.

"I love you so desperately the mere idea of losing you is unbearable." She resumed, placing her hands on her chest and trembling with emotion. "You're kind and considerate. You have never made me feel like a servant, and you always found me whenever I got depressed and not even Flora managed to cheer me up. You worry after others the most and you never refuse to help anyone in need." Now that she had started, she would go until the very end.

"You're funny, passionate and gentle. Being with you is like standing next to a welcoming fire. You are a little ingenuous, but because of that and everything else I've fallen for you." Felicia smiled, losing her composure.

"I have been longing for you for years. I tried my best to be as my sister because I feared you wouldn't need a clumsy girl like me, but despite every mistake I did you wouldn't get mad at me. On the contrary, you encouraged me with a big smile. I… decided that I'd be your retainer no matter what. And you know how much I love helping however I can." She faintly laughed.

"As I told you, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I don't mind fighting the king of Nohr if that's your desire." The maid proceeded, explaining the reason why she wasn't that shocked. Then she shook her head, reconsidering her sentence.

"I wouldn't mind fighting the whole world. My only wish is to stay by your side. So, if I had to give my life for you, there's nothing else I'd do. But don't ask me not to try protecting you, I beg you. That's… the only thing I am not willing to do. Because I love you so much… that…" Words began clogging her throat, hurting her.

"So much… that…" Felicia wanted to go on, but the pain became insufferable. Tears began spilling down her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but her body wouldn't obey her anymore. She had enough with enduring the pain she felt by suppressing her desire to jump onto Corrin, showering him with her feelings almost harmfully.

Corrin stood up and hugged her immediately. Felicia was petrified, not comprehending what was going on.

"I'm so sorry, Felicia." The prince apologized. The pink-haired girl interpreted it like a rejection. It was… devastating, but she knew that very likely. She didn't think about that possible outcome, but she didn't turn her eyes on it.

"It's okay, milord. You're a prince, and I am but a simple maid. I was a dreamer, but my heart wouldn't keep its emotions on the ground. Please, forgive me." She continued weeping, feeling her heart crushed, imprisoned in a tank of liquid-pain.

"What? I didn't mean it in that way!" The white-haired guy retorted, affected. "I'm just sorry I hadn't noticed earlier. If I had, I…" Corrin began saying, stepping away.

"What do you mean, milord?" The maid asked, putting a halt to her tears. She would allow her mind to bear any hope: the consequences would be terrible.

"I love you too, Felicia." The prince smiled, blushing the same way Felicia did some seconds before.

The poor servant. You can't grasp how she felt in that moment. The weight of those words. It was simple, but so intense she felt dizzy. Corrin grabbed her between his arms, helping her stabilizing.

"You've always been by my side, helping me in different ways and keeping me safe. I couldn't be any more grateful towards my siblings, who would spend days with me in our distant fortress… But you, Felicia, you make an adventure out of my life. I love you. Clumsy or not, my feelings for you are no others." Corrin started, trembling by the nerves. He didn't confess all the time like that.

"You've been there even in the most desperate of the situations. You found your way to the battlefield the day I chose Nohr, you followed me into the deadly forest to smother the rebellion of you own people… You give me hope in the future, because whatever happens, I just know you will be there for me. You're so sweet, caring, lovable and funny… even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to imagine my life without you in it." Felicia was feeling more and more devastated with every word that scape his lips. Her mind had been blown long ago.

"But… you're a prince… You can't…" The maid resumed her crying after the brutal shock. What was facing a king when the love of your life was saying those kind of things, anyway?

"I don't care!" He interrupted with might. "I love you, Felicia. When I am with you, I am no prince, but a guy in love with a beautiful girl." He replied, moving his face closer to hers.

Felicia jumped to him, surrounding his neck with her arms with despair. What was going on? Her mind was not capable of using words again. The pain in her chest had exploded, leaving a feeling so intense like a volcano. She tried to say something, but she couldn't get herself to it. She was too stiff.

"Corrin…" She managed to murmur, hot tears running down her cheeks. He looked right into her eyes. Then, he stole the space between them, laying a shy kiss that left her speechless.

"Tell me, Felicia. May I be always by your side?" Corrin requested, helping her to stand by her own. Felicia was unable to reply. She had been the one who wanted to ask him that, to start with, and he had just done it before her.

How to manage those feelings? Crying was not enough. So she tried laughing. Her giggling confused Corrin, who was wearing his heart on his sleeve.

That was it. Laughing. Laughing freed the obstruction in her throat, but it didn't stop her tears. Not that it mattered: she was finally able to talk.

"Yes! As I will be by yours! I love you, Corrin!" Felicia managed to reply, hugging him tightly. Her laughter couldn't stop, for that was dream-like... but it wasn't a dream.

"You've made me the happiest man alive!" Corrin celebrated, feeling like passing out. "Thanks for existing, Felicia." He whispered to her ear and trapping her between his arms. His voice was almost orgasmic for the maid.

After melting in a cuddle, they weren't able to keep standing still, so they sat, without letting go. It was clumsy, but tender. And they were the only ones to live it. They kept whispering sweet things to each other for a while, until silence was enough to express for them.

Then they began talking about toasts, amused. The fact that they had surrendered to each other didn't mean they had only their love to talk about. Besides, when they kissed, Felicia could tell the breakfast she prepared wasn't that tasty. Nevertheless, Corrin said it was the finest toast he ever had, making the girl blush: she knew he was exaggerating… but he was exaggerating for _her_.

Therefore, the maid had some investigation to do. She needed to know all of his preferences in flavors to polish her skills beyond good. For him, she would achieve her best every single time. After all, her feelings were no joke.

* * *

 **The first time around, I didn't know what to do with their relationship.** **Their confession just popped up, and I couldn't stop it once I started it. This time… I know just so many more things… You'd be surprised for the plans I have sketched. And now that I know what I am targeting, I can build the ground around my plans way better.**

 **You may not understand this now, but the truth will be known sooner or later. …** **Heh… What was I referring to again? Wahahaha! (Gods, am I crazy?** **But there's meaning to everything I say, I promise)**

 **After seeing how couples were beginning to appear, I wondered whatever I was going to do with children. Thanks to answering to that question, I managed to understand the path I was going to lead the story. Just like bricks form buildings, little questions give shape to your stories.**

 **(By the way, I've been told I do not use psychological matters properly. Something about not being comprehensive psychologically and not being realistic about human condition. Men, did his words get to me… Nonetheless, I didn't bring that up to complain. This is a piece of advice for any of you: despite everyone telling you your work is trash, I encourage you to prevail. Nothing is trash. It's just a matter of perspective. There's beauty behind every effort. Someone could say it's just a way to not get depressed by one's lack of skills. My answer: the first one you have to please with any work you make is yourself. Since when has an outsider's opinion mattered to an artist? That's not why we grab brushes or find a pencil in the first place, is it?)**

 **Anyway these parentheses, I'll see you in the next chapter! *Cheerful wink, cheerful wink* *Dancing elbow, dancing elbow***


	13. Chapter 13: Whatever, he's Odin

**Whatever, he's Odin**

You'd be surprised to know how hard it was to wield a sword. Obviously, for those who already know, it won't be that complicated, but I'm speaking on behalf of the ones who don't, us ignorant of fencing. Everything is quite technic. Balance, footwork, the sword's placing, grabbing the handle, the dexterity in your moves…

Silas began teaching me from the basics. We quickly summarized the guard stance I learnt the day before and exchanged some easy hits with their respective soft blocks. But when we started simulating a real fight where I had to defend myself from his attacks, his speed became an obstacle hard to overcome. I managed to parry some of the blows, but the others I had to dodge them… if I managed to dodge them, which I didn't. Ouch.

"Don't think too much, Miles. Just let it flow." The teacher advised me, helping me get up after tripping over my feet when I forced a sidestep too pronounced.

I sighed as I stood up. It was easier said than done, and I wasn't anything like Mozu. She certainly would have mastered the basics with only some practice.

In contrast with my training mate, Silas was really obvious when he restrained his moves, and when he didn't… well, the fight ended quickly. He made it seem easy. Although he didn't seem to put effort in his moves, he managed to block all of my counterattacks. Efficiency in the movement.

Anyway that, handling sword with two hands was uncomfortable, for I decided I'd learn magic as well, and if I was going to hold a grimoire in the other hand, I'd do good to get used to fighting like that. Silas dealt a thud on my head, like if he saw my intentions on my face. Right: the basics first.

As I parried for my life, allowing my thoughts to go free and observing Silas' fighting with detail, Odin walked between us, distracted. I tried to stop my swing since it would hit him by accident. Silas was forced to block my sword with his, preventing the disaster. The mage didn't even blink. He was surely absorbed in whatever business had taken over his mind.

"I'm sorry, Odin. Are you alright?" I asked, worried and regretful. I didn't see him coming. I had been so focused in Silas that the blonde was imperceptible to my eyes.

"Uh? Oh, hi there, keeper. Silas." He greeted, showing that he didn't notice us before. The knight tilted his head. He knew when the sorcerer wasn't as usually. It wasn't that hard to tell, though. We're speaking of Odin, of all people.

"Are you feeling okay, Odin? You seem worried. Anything in mind?" Teach asked, keeping some wary eyes. That question made Odin nervous.

The blonde thought in silence for a while. Then he tried to say something, but he wavered. He blushed. Weird. What could have happened to him? That got my interest, however.

"May we consider a hypothetical scenario?" Odin began with mystery. Silas and I exchanged looks before nodding. Then, what he was about to tell us was truth, because, if it wasn't, he wouldn't need any help with it, would he? But given it was a hypothetical scenario, we'd play dumb.

Odin checked our surroundings, making sure nobody would eavesdrop. It was clear of spies. Elise and Effie had gone to retrieve Orochi's divining tools, and the other group of soldiers was immersed in their training.

"L-let's say someone has confessed to me." He started, shaking like a leaf. "She may be someone I know for a real long time now, and I have never thought of having a relationship of that kind with her. To mix it up, I didn't even believe that possible." Although there was fright in his voice, he put effort in keeping his dreaming attitude.

"I-if… something like that happened… and I had somehow promised her to cast a spell on her dreams, literally, um… what should that hypothetical me do?" Odin said putting effort into the hypothetical part. He was desperate, but just as needed of help.

"Someone has declared to you? That's wonderful!" Silas got excited, forgetting the part where we were supposed to play dumb. I stuck loyal to my role, but a smile slid its way to my lips.

"Shhh! It's an if! Nothing of that nature has happened!" Odin retorted swinging his arm defensively. Nevertheless, his expression was telling just the opposite. Misunderstanding Odin was a really fun thing to do, I tell you.

"Then do some examination of conscience and check what your feelings are!" Silas advised with a broad smile. Teach really did know how to get things straight. "And when the night comes, give her your answer!" Odin considered that option, but he then glanced at me, waiting for more alternatives. … What to do?

"What is it you want, Odin?" I asked. Yes, it was a trivial question, but that was the most important matter. The blonde lowered his head, seeking the answer in his dark mind.

"I don't know. As I said, that hypothetical me has never thought of her in that way. I liked the relationship we had, but…" But? "After seeing her like that, I'm just terrified of hurting her in any way. She's very important to me, that much I can tell." The mage explained, scratching his cheek. It had to be hard for him to talk about that fragile matter.

"Do you like her?" I asked with a straight face. Odin almost jumped from the sudden quire. Although I gave him the time he needed to answer, if it depended on him, I would never get the answer. "Whatever you do, base your response on that question. Basically, what Silas said." I laughed, shrugging as I concluded with a smile. That was the appropriate track his thoughts should go through. I couldn't check his feelings for him after all. That'd be god-like.

What? Did you think I was going to pester you with the definition of love in psychology? I have already said it's not cool to treat something so passionate with the lame methodic of science. In few words, love is, when you're next to someone, feeling good because of that someone, whatever the reason.

You'll probably start yelling, 'that's not all about it'. I know. That's why I said in few words. There are endless aspects about love, but those are up to you to describe. Besides, research hasn't been able to shine any light on the matter.

"I don't know if I wanna give it too much thought. I can't clear the shadowy storm of ideas that is my cryptic mind." The blonde groaned, messing with his wild hair in frustration.

"What about sparring with us? It would do you good to release some of that stress, and that way you could learn how to fend for yourself with a sword." Silas offered with enthusiasm. Odin was shocked by the suggestion. "Miles needs a training partner, and I don't know how to restrain myself too well." Yes, he was right. The bruises I had got so far proved him correct.

"Practice? B-but I am but a mage! How in heaven or hell am I going to handle the ferocity of a foe-devouring edge?" Odin replied, averting his eyes nervously.

"What is that? Odin Dark is scared of facing a new challenge?" I taunted pointing my practice sword at him, playfully. I knew that was the best way to persuade him. I was willing to test myself against a true rookie. I didn't expect my provocation to work that well, though.

"Silas! Hand over that sword! I shall give Miles a lesson he'll never ever forget!" He accepted as he took the wooden weapon from the teacher. The most experienced of the three got worried about us: it could be dangerous if Odin began lunging attacks blindly with the intent of punishing me.

Without any previous instruction, Odin commenced swing his sword with weird quick moves at the same time he roared their battle names. How to describe his style? They were… forcibly bad. Like if he was trying to do it bad on purpose. Nonetheless, little by little, he stopped pretending to be unskilled and pushed me around with mighty moves. His sword drew an arc, similar to his thrilled smile, as he spun around his feet to deal a powerful blow on me, breaking apart my blocking.

"How is it that you know to use the sword, Odin? You're really good at it!" The knight got astonished, seeing through the, by then, inexistent trick. Odin raised his hand in front of his face, adopting a battle stance with his other arm low, next to the ground. You could see he was familiar with that pose: it made his wizard pose turn pale.

"The darkness hasn't always been my lot." He smiled as his hand trembled like a wild beast. "Behold! The steel dancing storm, the undefeatable warrior, the merciless typhoon! My sword hand twitches in hunger for the rogues' spoiled blood!" Odin announced his achievements, making gestures with his hands like a true dramatist. I had to admit his antics reached a new level. I couldn't even deny what he was telling. He had an unknown past, so that sparkly weirdo could be a prince and we wouldn't know. Whatever. He's Odin.

"Okay, okay, mister merciless typhoon. Try to be gentle with this novice, for the only achievements I have managed so far are 'ladies' bathroom visitor' and 'bad judge of opponents'." I sighed, wishing I hadn't defied him so cockily. How was I going to know that he was a sword-freak too? Curses. *Giggles*

Not only did he use the sword like an extension of his own body, but he was even faster than Silas. His technic had definitively seen the battlefield countless times. Even though he never got to place too much weigh on his slashes, he always found a weakness to exploit.

Worst thing about it was that he narrated our fight, describing me like a slow clumsy brigand. Then, the brilliant hero, chosen to be a natural leader, found every little hole in my defense to thwack his way through. I had a long way to go… But again, no surprise there. *Sigh* Mark, give me strengths… and bandages. Lots of bandages.

If that weren't enough, there we had the names he shouted. There were some times I decoded their names to prevent the nature of his attacks, but there were times were that played against me. I was told to let things flow, but, when fighting against Odin, there was just no way I could focus! And much less pay no attention to his 'raising crescent-moon slash'!

When I ended on the ground, incapable of lifting a single finger, I retrieved my breath. Silas took interest in the fighting style of the mage, since he didn't understand why he wasted that much potential with the spell-books. Odin replied something like 'Swords were satisfying to swing, but they did not satisfy what I sought. I wanted my attacks to be even flashier!'. Silas couldn't help laughing, confessing that, indeed, he was really impressive view to watch when battling. Odin accepted the praise with grace and drama.

To my disgrace, I'd better get used to that pair of monsters that were my tutors, or else, I would have a bad time. I would have to get up soon after the break was over, but the ground grasped me with invisible hands made of tiredness and promises of more bruises. Somebody, help.

* * *

Odin started by finding my habits and gestures in order to help me fixing my errors. Those were the most fulfilling two hours I've ever had in what fitness and fighting respects. I was out of my comfort zone, and my teachers expectations pinned me. I really yearned to get a book and get some relax, you can't even imagine.

You could say I was a bookworm since my student days. I don't devour libraries, but I find peace within the pages of a dreamy novel. Furthermore, I was really confident in information retaining skills. You may have noticed, but I tend to overthink things a little.

While Odin and Silas discussed the most effective way to parry descending diagonal strikes, I got myself some water. I didn't even see how Silas brought those glass bottles as Odin pulverized me. Let's see… Right! I'll blame my glasses! They were dirty, you _see_ … *nervous laugh*

As my thoughts drifted around the technicalities of sword-fighting, my eyes met a white-haired archer. Niles was gazing everywhere, probably trying to find someone. I'd make a joke out of his _lack of perspective_ , but that would just be cruel. … Never mind my fear towards him, I'd be disappointed of myself if I picked on him because of his scars. I… know the best how conditioning they can be. …

"Hello there, Niles! How are you doing?" I asked, gripping any chance I was given to delay the restart of my training. I wanted to have a cold shower.

"Oh. It's you…" The sour man said, examining me with detail. He draw a wicked smile. "How's your murderer life going?" He replied peevishly. That son of a bisquit. He wasn't tasty at all. And I asked first!

"…Fine… thanks…" I replied with nerves of steel. Why did he do that? Oh! Right! He liked seeing pain. Too bad he picked on me. I'll just give him my brightest smile. My face managed to confuse him. How lovely.

"Anyway… Have you seen Lady Camilla? I've been searching for her all morning to no avail." Leo's retainer said with annoyance.

"I suppose you want to apology for yesterday, don't you?" I understood, taking my glasses away to clean my face of sweat. He made a demonic face, probably disgusted by my guess. Woops? "I'm sorry, haven't seen her since." I replied without passion, too tired to be scared of him.

"Hey, Niles! What is the best way to block a descending blow like this?" Odin asked, representing the attack with the wooden sword. Niles' face relaxed by the incoming surprise: he didn't know that about the mage.

"Better than blocking it, I'd dodge it to throw a mortal counter to the neck. Besides, I wouldn't even allow anyone to get that close to me as to fight in close-quarters." Niles rebuked crossing his arms with patience. Silas sighed behind the blonde mage: he expected something alike from the archer.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear good friend Silas. What can I do for you today? Do you need me to help cleaning your _sword_?" The white-haired offered with provoking glare. Did he just…? Did he mean…? Oh my god. I had never seen him on the move, and he's tongue was really fearsome. … Wait… Scratch that. Don't twist my own words! Take that image out of my mind!

Confused, Silas averted his eyes to his training sword. It wasn't as dirty as to need to be maintained so urgently, but Niles had been really kind with his offer.

"That won't be needed, Niles. Thank you." The innocent knight replied. Odin didn't horrify either, for that metaphor could only be understood by naughty minds. … That puts me in a bad place, doesn't it? Welp, can't help it, though.

Niles sighed. It wasn't fun if nobody read between the lines. Luckily for me, I managed to hide my upset face. This man and Charlotte together were going to kill… my decency.

"That aside, do you know where Lady Camilla is? There's an important matter I must discuss with her." Niles explained, closing his one eye patiently. He could really keep his cool… in both ways.

"Lady Camilla?" Silas repeated, wondering the reasons someone like Niles looked for the princess. "I think I saw her this morning in the castle, but I don't know where she could have departed after that." He informed after recalling everything he knew.

"Maybe Beruka or-" Odin started saying, abruptly stopping and blushing. "…or S-Selena knows something about her whereabouts." He ended, noticing that it would be even more suspicion-inducing to avoid mentioning her. Heh… I had a hunch of her 'hypothetical' identity, but that just cleared my doubts. Besides, he got even redder when he closed his eyes to recollect his thoughts. Remembering a recent scene, Odin?*Laughs*

"I'll go ask Beruka." I offered myself, taking a step forward. I had some business with her anyway. Two birds, one Miles… Stone. Sorry. *Dry cough*

"We'll help you find her, Niles." Silas joined with a broad smile, grabbing both Odin and I from the neck with his muscular arms.

"S-sure! Anything for my dark-spirited friend!" The sorcerer fencer said, retrieving his satirical attitude. Did he just made a joke out of Niles' skin color? … Nah, he was a nerd obsessed with darkness and stuff, and Niles probably made the same analysis that I did, judging by his face.

"As you wish." Niles sighed with a troubled expression. Probably there was a clash of his ideas. Being a jerk won the battle against showing gratitude, but I think all of us could tell just by the time he got to answer.

"Nevertheless, my business with her is somewhat private, so be discrete when you find her." He warned us, turning his face serious as he placed his eye on me. … Oh! He meant about apologizing and that! Roger. … Um… shouldn't he be more worried about Odin? I mean… I wouldn't describe him as discrete, you know?

"Leave it to us." Silas concluded, starting to discuss with Odin the places they'd check. Niles took on the most probable places, whereas I led my steps towards that unsettling huge birdcage.

* * *

 **(Something here was removed) It was some news about me doing shorter chapters. My intent with that was to motivate myself to translate faster by setting easier goals. But I've decided I'll just make them as they come. *Here died the regularity of uploads* *RIP***

 **By the way, the part of Felicia and the toast thing of the last part last chapter came out weird (the first edition). It meant that she had noticed the taste of the meal, and she understood Corrin lied for her.**

 **I hope you liked it. That' be good. See you on the next one! *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	14. Chapter 14: That'd be funny

**That'd be funny**

The stables were nearby the wyvern's place. Inside of the birdcage, there was a huge leafless black tree in the middle. Its branches were thick, and the wyverns rested on them like birds. It amazed me that they didn't rebel against humans and devour us. If I were one, I might do that as well. But the wyverns in the realm didn't seem that unsatisfied with their lives. Their tamers had to do a real good job.

When I entered the place, I didn't see a single human soul. After going around the tree under the pressure of the curious gazes of the dragons, I found a pair of girls. Beruka was washing a small wyvern while Selena chattered to her, sitting on a twisted trunk lying next to them.

It was almost comical. The intimidating wyvern had foam all over his body, and the blue-haired girl rubbed him with a big specialized brush. Beruka was wearing a black t-shirt and short pants. She probably took off her armor to wash the wyverns more comfortably. Oh, and she didn't have her dark headband either, so I finally saw her forehead. Good grief! She looked young! … Well, who didn't in that army? *Laughs*

Selena continued telling her some things with a bright face. Pride overflew her words. I couldn't help a smile: it wasn't that hard for me to figure what she was talking about. I wouldn't disturb her speech…

"I'm so thrilled about tonight." The redhead repeated for the zillionth time, incapable of stop grinning over the weird dream she'd be given. She moved her hanging legs rhythmically as she shook her head with joy. Her ponytails caught my attention. I hadn't notice the length of her hair yet.

"Aren't you worried about what he could do to you while you sleep?" Beruka asked with the sole purpose of replying something. She took a bucket of water and washed away the foam on the dragon's back. It was smaller than Camilla's Darius, if I had to give my opinion.

"Odin would never do what you suggest. I know him since we were little." Selena replied, closing her eyes with a 'hmph'. I realized that I should make my presence know the sooner the better: I didn't want them to believe that I was spying on them… which… wasn't that mistaken. Man, I _do_ look for trouble. *Scratch head*

"Good morning, girls." I greeted, failing to hide my nervousness. Being inside a cage coped with wyverns, an assassin and a girl talking her secrets up wasn't the most relieving situation, as you'll understand. … I felt weird about calling them like that. I didn't know them that well, after all.

Beruka kept cleaning her wyvern as she directed her eyes to spot me and identify me. Good golly! Feeling her sight on me was really stifling. … Niles could twist those words sexually. … Forget I said anything… *Blush*

Selena turned to me brusquely. Her expression revealed her thoughts: she wondered how much I had heard. Nevertheless, the way she managed information, she wouldn't ask me about it, for revealing there was a secret to be protected could play against her. I would play dumb either way. I just knew of a hypothetical girl that confessed to Odin: it had nothing to do with her. *Wink*

"Miles… what are you doing here?" The redhead demanded to know, repositioning herself on the fallen trunk and crossing her legs stylishly. … So cool. Why was everyone so cool?! Damn it!

"I came to ask you something. And I wished to talk with Beruka, if possible." I smiled, trying to seem friendly. Hey! I could make that joke about my name for that purpose, remember?

"To Beruka? And why would you want to do that?" Selena muttered. I felt rejected, but that was normal. I had just interrupted her talk about her hypothetically dear Odin, after all. I noticed the cold eyes of the bluehead on me again, waiting for my response.

"That's… something I shouldn't be telling around, Selena, so I'll refrain myself from revealing it." I replied, evasive. I shouldn't be telling around that Beruka felt dead inside. As a living dead, she wouldn't really care if told or not, but something so intimate shouldn't be spread for gossip. … Gossip about you is stinging. I can tell.

"Uh? What can't be revealed? What is it you want from Beruka?" The redhead angered, defensively. Either she really wanted to keep gabbling about Odin or she was worried about her companion. The way she glared at me made me understand it was the later.

"It's okay, Miles. Whatever it may be, you can speak about it with Selena here." Beruka allowed me, washing away the last traces of foam. Ugh! She did know my name. That was dangerous, given that she used to be a hired assassin. "What is your business with me?" She asked, half-closing her eyes to make her gaze so sharp it could have sliced me open.

I took some time to decide how to bring that up. Selena's glare was pressing, and the fact that I was trying to treat a matter quite fragile didn't make it easier. I emptied my lungs in an attempt to expel worries from within.

"Do you need to talk about how you feel?" I began with a neutral face. Then I opened my mouth, realizing there was a better way to express it. "Or should I say… how you _don't_ feel?" That made it easier for her to understand what I meant, but harder for Selena, since she wasn't as informed.

"Not really. The fact that you are a psychologist doesn't mean anything to me." She coldly replied, placing away the brushes and the buckets. She then gave whistle to call a new wyvern to wash. It was Camilla's.

"Are you really not interested in the slightest?" I insisted with surprise. It was a rare scenario not to feel a thing, but if she was serious… well, the only way to help her was forcing her to care about it. It wasn't my preferred method, but feeling empty is… is… … is something so devastating that just by imagining it makes me fail at finding words to describe it. Well, I could persist trying to put it in words, but… that'd take a long time.

The blue-haired retainer began washing Darius in silence. No word was spoken after that. Selena approached me, exasperated of being left out.

"What are you two speaking about? Spit it out, Miles! And stop being so metaphoric!" The girl scolded me off, pushing me against the iron bars of the cage.

"What? Metaphoric? I… don't know of what you speak." I lied averting my eyes to the ground, trying to protect her secret. I didn't want to let anyone know. It was beyond personal.

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I mean!" She kept pushing, threatening me with a pointy finger. I tried to soothe her down playing innocent instead, but the trick didn't calm her wrath.

"I may hold some interest." Beruka said suddenly, without paying us much attention. Selena and I turned to her to listen better.

"It's unsettling that I feel nothing at all." She began. Did you notice? If she felt worried about it, she did feel something, but let's continue. "Whereas the others are so affected about Cheve, it was just another day for me. Or eve what Selena has just told me. Despite she showered me with the joy she felt when she-"

"Aaaaaah! Don't tell! I don't want everyone to know!" The redhead burst with blush, shaking her arms and gritting her teeth. … *Sigh* Embarrassed people were cuter than usual, Camilla was right.

"I have not been affected by her words, despite they were supposed to inspire me emotions." Beruka resumed, jumping over the dragon to clean his other side. I then noticed some pretty slim legs. Beruka's. Not Darius'. Darius' were muscular and mighty, like some good set of wyvern legs should be.

Selena tucked her head, feeling sorry for her. Her situation was really regrettable, since a world without colors is the same to see in shades of gray. Furthermore, she had seen the most intense colors recently, so she couldn't help feeling sad knowing Beruka was so-to-say colorblind.

"Do you want to do something about it?" I asked, observing her legs aloofly. Selena smacked my head when she noticed where I was looking. I smiled in apology, earning a gruff sigh. "If you are so interested in telling her all about Odin, you could tell me as well later." I murmured to her.

My words caught her off-guard, stopping her from throwing any reply. I tilted my head with what was an attempt of pretending being harmless, trying to silently promise her that her secret was safe with me. I wasn't really sure my message reached her…

Beruka breathed out calmly. She'd say she wasn't affect about Cheve, but her physical attitude was depressed. Maybe she hadn't noticed that about herself yet.

"Do you think there's a way to fix me?" The girl asked in a neutral voice. The fact that she asked that meant that she wanted to be helped, so there was only one reply I would give her. Nevertheless, I wouldn't lie to her with encouraging promises.

"First of all, there's nothing wrong with you. Scrap that idea of you mind." I retorted frowning, annoyed. She had to be really depressed, if she treated herself like that. I crossed my arms, tapping with my finger as I waited for Beruka to correct herself. I may have been tempting fate, but I needed to check how strong her resolution was.

"…Do you think you can help me then?" She said after a while. That was better.

"It can be done, but trust me, its success relies solely on you." I answered. The blue-haired assassin fell silent, thoughtful. No one said a thing for a while. Both Selena and I were waiting her response with expectation.

"Tell me what I have to do." She decided once she finished washing Darius, lending me her full attention. I smiled, happy to see she would cooperate. However, my grin wilted as soon as the instructions I'd give her popped in my mind.

"Not so fast, Beruka. As a psychologist, I know you must have had an unordinary life to end like that. I need to know the most important aspects of your life." I requested, raising a hand to stop her drive a little. Selena directed her now sad eyes to her partner. I crossed my fingers behind my back for it not to be as bad as I began expecting.

"My parents never loved me. I was a sheer accident. Soon after abandoning me to my fate, I had to learn to survive on my own until an assassin decided to teach me what he knew. Although he raised me to be able to defend myself, he was a villain. I didn't waver to take his life when I was hired to do so." Beruka related without taking her light eyes off me.

I didn't see a single emotion in her eyes. Neither any crack of voice when retelling how she killed her paternal figure. … I could think of worse stories, but hers was a rightful tragedy, and there was no one denying it.

I rested my chin on my hand, reflecting on her case. There was some possible diagnosis, but I was taught never to go for the first few hypotheses I thought of. Albeit, I could bet my life on what her problem was.

"Have you ever had a special person to you?" I asked with caution. Selena gave me another smack.

"Are you asking her if she has ever had a boyfriend? You oaf!" The redhead blamed me. She wasn't wrong, and I understand that was not something you could casually ask a girl.

"I meant someone she could trust with her life!" I replied as I moved my arms to block her flow of punches. I was humiliated. I didn't even stop a single blow. Selena was too fast for me. At least she fed her ego from me… once she tackled me to the ground.

"None that I… can recall." Beruka said weakly. Her voice was so interesting that my upsetting faded away quickly. She wasn't the dishonest girl Selena resembled perfectly, but she doubted when she spoke. That meant something. … Well, that's for later. With that new piece of information I determined the most probable identity of her issue.

"You haven't developed attachment." I exposed, giving some time for the girls to judge how that sounded. I remained neutral as I got up, not giving them the hints about the gravity of the matter. The answer: definitively not good.

"In a nutshell, you never got to depend on anyone. With that past, you might have sealed yourself deep down as a mean to avoid getting hurt." I analyzed, relaxing my eyes to gaze at infinity, which happened to be Camilla's wyvern. You'd be surprised to know how common that treat was.

"What does that have to do with feeling emotions?" Beruka asked, not drawing conclusions.

"Everything." I sighed." Since you never got to open to anyone, you're isolated emotionally. You feel nothing because you don't allow yourself to develop any attachment to anyone. Affection, love, desire… To sum it all up, after the years you've been like that, you haven't developed properly at a physical level. But don't fear!" I hurried to shout. Folks thought that was an irreversible pathology, whereas it wasn't.

"If you ever feel something that Selena would identify like 'emotion', you wouldn't nearly notice it. That would be totally normal since you haven't permitted yourself to feel for so long." I told, placing my hand on the redhead's shoulder, involving her in my speech.

"Makes sense." The gruff girl admitted crossing her arms and trying not to reflect her satisfaction about understanding it. She clever.

"The solution is simple. Don't desist, keep stimulating your emotions, and in theory you'd develop your ability of feeling, retrieving that dimension you believe unreachable." I smiled, clenching my fist to encourage her. Selena mimicked me unconsciously, fired up.

"I don't care about the mechanic of how people work. Just tell me what I need to do." Beruka grumbled, showing the little she had understood of my explanation. I looked at Selena uncomfortably, for there were many things she could do. By involving her in my answer, I expected her to pull some ideas.

"You could try to take interest in guys." A timid redhead suggested, troubled to say those words.

"What?" The assassin got annoyed, darkening her face.

"Not a bad idea. I had thought of an even worse therapy, although it was far more effective…" I smiled broodingly. The girls turned to gaze at me, alarmed. "Too bad it's impossible you'd do that." I tut bugged, aiming to stir their curiosity. Then, I started meditating in some other possibility: I gave that up for lost.

"Miles, what therapy are you talking about?" Beruka asked me, getting closer to intimidate me. She was really imposing for her short height. When Selena joined her, I couldn't hide it any longer. She seemed ready to snap and punch my guts again. *Gulp*

"To forbid you to eat by your own. If you're hungry, you must find someone else to feed you." I revealed, ready to defend myself from the incoming attacks. Selena gave a relieved sigh since her expectations were not met. What did she even think I was going to say?

"What? …To forbid me… to eat by myself?" The short girl repeated, failing to understand the troublesome that'd be.

"I'd tell you the theory behind its effectiveness, but in few words, I bear the hope that in doing so, you develop a bond with your carer, allowing you to get involved emotionally." I explained methodically. Beruka definitively didn't understand what that meant. Why would she still be listening to me if not? She'd hate it.

"Agreed. Who could I ask to feed me?" She wondered then. I swallowed spit, for that was something not to take lightly. I had been literally asked who she should bond with. That wasn't really ethical, you know?

Let's see. Odin would be noisy, and the possessive Selena wouldn't like him to be around any other woman. Niles would pick on her devilishly, making hundreds of sexual jokes. Laslow could try to flirt with her with that excuse. From the males, excluding the indisposed Corrin and the busy Arthur, it would be Silas or me. I had been the one to propose the idea, after all.

From the females, probably Selena or Camilla. I couldn't picture Effie feeding her, and Elise definitively would toy around, let alone the fact that Orochi was hoshidan. Trust had to be real. Felicia had too many duties to take care of as to add that one to her list, and Nyx would think I'd be endeavoring to _kid_ her. Heh… get it?

There were Charlotte and Benny as well, but neither the former would be interested in such thing, neither the later seemed to be the class of person who'd do that. I had heard some of his epic deeds. Exaggerated rumors, all of them, but every rumor harbors some truth within.

"I-I wouldn't do it really because we're partners or a-anything, but I could do it, Beruka." Selena offered herself, crossing her arms. I was delighted by the honesty of her face, compared to that of her words. "B-but it wouldn't be forever! Not because I don't want to, it's just…" She continued, troubled. … What got into her? … Wouldn't she be always around? Any important business to attend far from her mistress' side? Who knows? I don't.

It was almost imperceptible, but I think I saw the assassin smiling. She nodded, turning towards her partner.

"Thank you, Selena." She had to be really grateful. From the wide variety of people she could have asked, Selena was one of the bests, if not the best. Beruka's shapeless smile was proof of their already existing bond. If they strengthened it, that'd be a huge step forward.

"Well then, that's settled. By the way, have you seen Camilla?" I asked once I was done with that main objective. I wouldn't degrade any objective to secondary, for each of them was important.

"Miss Camilla? I wish! I want to tell her…! …what I fear you already know… somehow." Selena muttered, wearing violence on her face to hide her embarrassment. She raised a clenching fist to show me how little she liked me knowing it. I gave her another scared smile, getting tired of telling her I wouldn't reveal her secret.

"I saw her over the ramparts this morning. You may found her there." Beruka told me with her usual expression characterized by the lack of emotion.

"Thanks, you two. See you later!" I said, turning my back on them and waving my hand as I walked away.

"Miles!" Selena called me with a suspicious look. "Why do you want to find Lady Camilla?" She asked shortening distances between us.

"…'cause of various reasons. First, I'm worried about her state. Cheve dealt a tough blow to all of us, including her. Secondly, there are these personal businesses…" I smiled, not revealing what they were about; neither the fact that they weren't mine, but Niles'. I enjoyed playing mysterious from time to time.

"No way! Could it be… do you like her?" Selena assaulted me, grabbing me from the vest and shaking me like a cocktail. I had literally never thought of her in that way. I mean, I hated her too much to bear any like for her. I raised my eyes to the wyverns above us, aloof. They pitied me, being shaken like that.

"I don't know. I haven't given it too much thought, actually." I confessed, remaining neutral in my opinion. It wasn't something really important, either way. Even if such thing was possible, the rejection would be unavoidable given the difference in status. Besides, she probably hated me as much as I hated her.

Anyway that, I have a cold relationship with love. I can feel affection for others, but I wouldn't allow myself to love anyone besides me. I… have known loss… in such a way… Aah! This is not the time to bring that up! Forget I said anything. Hee hee.

"Is that a yes?" Selena pressed me, trying to get something to extort me with, in order to protect her already safe secret. I meditated about the matter once again, trying to see Camilla in a romantic way. Although I managed to visualize her face in my mind, she was smirking, petting her wyvern and tapping the handle of her axe.

"I don't think so." I finished, freeing myself of her grab. I wasn't going to discuss that any further. I had been tempted to tell Camilla's retainers all about my… rivalry with her… but showing how little I liked Camilla wasn't the smartest of moves to do, you know?

"Enjoy your meal!" I said to Beruka as I resumed my way to the exit. While Camilla's retainers observed me leaving, I couldn't help but giggling about the idea of having a crush on Camilla. Wouldn't that be just funny? *Laughs*

* * *

That was the first time I tried to access the ramparts. Next to the dragon gates, there were some spiral stairs made of stone that led to the upper area. Once I got up, I found out what was beyond the walls. Some pale plains, a distant melancholic shore and some dark mountains.

I wondered whether it always looked that depressing or that was just the post-effect of Cheve's downfall. I decided to believe so. You could always find beauty if you look for it. It's just a matter of perspective, and mine was not willing to yield against sorrow. Happy pessimistic fields, yay! The walks you could take over them would be soul-relieving.

I started going over the high walls, enjoying the windy weather. It was cold, and it breathed energy in me. The wind moving my air tickled my face, so I brushed my hair backwards as I could. The view of the bastion was amazing as well. It was like a core of life: the population didn't consist in just soldiers, you see. There were normal villagers that moved in just the same way I did. Homeless, they found a new place to begin their lives.

Suddenly, carried by the dancing wind, I heard a nearby voice. It was Azura's singing. I could feel the melancholy in her tones. I followed her voice to one of the buildings built over the walls as a checkpoint. Although I met some soldiers on my way there, there were none in the room. I climbed the stairs that lead to the roof. Azura was gazing at the dark outlines the clouds above formed.

I got in her field of view, thus stopping her singing from the scare I gave her. She must have been deep in thought. Unluckily, for that same reason there would have been no possible way to greet her without startling her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." I apologized, sitting next to her, glancing at the pale green field.

"Worry not… What can I do for you, Miles?" She asked after a while, covering her face with her hands. I didn't notice she had been crying. Snap. I had been ill-timed.

"I would have asked you about Camilla's whereabouts, but… can _I_ do anything for you? I mean, you don't have to tell me, but if there's anything that worries you, it would be both my job and my pleasure to aid you however I can." I tried to convince, raising a dumb thumb. Being as stupid and childish as I could be felt right in that moment. Her most probable thoughts would be related to the cruelty of the world: reminding her there existed light-hearted matters would please her.

The songstress curled to hug her legs, directing her golden eyes to the stone tiles beneath us. I became worried for her. Being silent and thoughtful was a dangerous combination. You can get tired of thinking as well, especially if the topics you frequent were consuming. I wanted her to share her mind with me. Speak up. I wouldn't leave her until she did.

"How would you tell something you can't say?" She set out with a mysterious attitude. I rested my chin on my hand, meditating the answer.

"I'd write it down on a piece of paper." If we were strict, 'telling' was different from 'writing'. The former always meant expressing an idea to other person, whereas the later could just be like a reminder for oneself.

"Even if you risked your life due to a curse?" Azura added to the enigma, annoyed. That sounded gruesomely familiar, but I didn't remember where I had heard it before.

"Hmm… I'd find the most clever person I knew and stick with him, pestering him all the time until he found out everything on his own, limiting myself to answer with yeses and noes." I liked those games; just as much I enjoyed giving solutions to Azura's crazy troubles. She became thoughtful again to finally heave a sigh.

"I wish I could do that." The blue-haired songstress complained, grabbing her pendant to look through it. This seemed to be shining, but it may have been the reflection from the sky's light.

"Is it that important? What you have to tell but can't say." I asked, stretching my legs.

"Yes." She simply replied. Heh, it was almost like she was avoiding talking, answering with the yeses and noes I mentioned.

"Then, if you ever need me to defy that riddle of yours, count on me. I was known in my village as 'riddlesmith'." I smiled waving my hand at her. Azura seemed to try stopping me, so I halted my leaving.

"I-it's nothing. Thanks for listening to me, Miles." The bluehead weakly grinned at me. "Will do." She said with a serious face, like she had great plans for me or alike. Challenge accepted! I really loved the frustration of not solving a good riddle, but I loved above anything else the feeling of actually solving it!

* * *

Walking over the walls, I got to an entrance to the main castle. Therefore, I'd say goodbye to the smooth breezes. I went over the corridors without direction. I had checked the ramparts, but Camilla was nowhere to be seen. I just kept taking step after step, trying to think of a place to look for her.

I walked by a door half opened. From the outside I saw Corrin and Felicia talking about toasts, amused. That puzzled me quite a bit, but I wouldn't stay to spy on them. Either way, it was odd seeing them lying on the floor just like that. What had happened?

Distracted by my thoughts about them, I collided with a small figure after turning a corner. That unburied me from my reflections.

"I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" I hurried to ask, checking who I had knocked down. It was Nyx. She had been carrying a mountain of books; hence she didn't see me coming. These books were then scattered all over the floor. I quickly noticed she wasn't wearing her pink veil as usual, which only made her look younger.

"Not in the slightest." The brunette replied as she began picking up her stuff. I crouch down to help, organizing the books from the biggest to the smallest. When she extended her arms to retrieve the books I had, I left her waiting.

"Where are you heading? I'll help you carry these ones. I'd hate if you crash into anyone else because of not seeing." I offered, easily holding the pile of books she had been so troubled about carrying.

"I thank you." Nyx calmly replied, bowing her head.

"That would be my line. I recall it blurredly, but it was you who helped me getting to a room, wasn't it?" I reminded, beginning to walk along.

"I didn't expect you'd remember. You couldn't get yourself to stop sobbing." She recognized without taking her eyes off the corridor.

"Can't deny that…" I sighed, half embarrassed half saddened. "What about you? Any chevois effect worth mentioning?" I asked, taking the conversation to her domain. Nyx took her time to heave a sigh.

"No. I'm familiar with tragedies. They're nothing new for me." She said like it was nothing. That gave a cold shiver.

"How's that?" I asked nervously. I risked touching a sore spot, but I did want to understand why she could say such thing with a straight face.

"Haven't they told you?" She wondered, stopping for a second on our way downstairs. I shook my head. What was there to know? "I'm much older that I look. I failed at casting a dangerous spell and now I am doomed to look like this for centuries."

Hold on a minute. Why was everybody so messed up? Was there nobody without a terrible background story? Beruka and Niles left to their fate, the royals slashed by the concubine wars, now they were threatened by King Garon, Corrin's whole deal, the ice tribe's leader's daughters' kidnap… unlucky heroes… etcetera… etcetera… I wasn't one to talk, either.

"Is that really so? You seem to handle yourself nicely." I praised, rubbing my cheek. Nevertheless, she had to suffer a lot to get to the point she was by then. That'd be the expectable for someone incapable of aging.

"Thank you." She limited herself to reply, resuming her pace.

The rest of the way we were in silence. I couldn't think of anything to say about her condition. From all the curses there were, that'd be one of the worsts. If she was older than she looked, she would have probably thought of many ways to undo the spell. As the ignorant I was regarding magic, I wouldn't show any pity for her by asking if there was hope. That'd be insulting.

We arrived at the castle's library. It was quite ordinary, but it did have a great collection of books. Nyx sat next to a table filled with piles of books, some of them opened and hanging in bad balance.

"By the way, Nyx. Do you happen to know where Camilla is?" I asked with a dull voice, triggered by routine.

"I do. I left her at the toilet of this floor." The brunette told me with a worried face, bringing her book closer to herself.

"Really? Awesome! I have finally located her! Many thanks!" I jumped as I made my way towards the exit, waving my hand at her. Nyx raised her sight from the pages to observe my leave.

* * *

Humming happily, I sat next to the ladies' bathroom door. That was the same place where we met for the first time. I waited for her to come out and give her a spook, but time went by and the princess didn't appear. I began to worry about her, so I decided to make her come out even if it was pursuing me with her axe.

"I may be getting too used to visit this restroom." I joked when I found the princess leaning onto the sink, observing her reflection on the mirror. Camilla was wearing her usual provoking dark armor, but she removed her horned black diadem.

Upon hearing my voice from the entrance, she turned to me slightly, but I didn't get to see her face due to her long bangs.

"You had gone missing for a fair time, and I've been waiting for you out there for half an hour. You don't know how boring it is to put names to the tiles." I kept joking, trying to get a reaction out of her. Her passivity was scaring me. Why was she taking so long to enrage?

Camilla didn't reply. Instead, she took a handful of water and washed her face. I observed the dripping from her nose, waiting patiently for her to say something. When theory said there shouldn't be any more water to fall from her face, it was proven wrong. Those were tears.

When I realized, it felt like something strangled my insides. I really was mister ill-timed. But that wasn't everything…

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have entered. I'm so sorry." I began apologizing, stepping back. I gave my back to her to leave as soon as possible. I didn't want to leave her like that, but staying could be just as bad, and I wasn't prepared for what would happen if I did.

"Miles." The princess called me, freezing my legs. Her voice was worn out, sign of her previous sobs. I turned slowly, directing my eyes to hers. They were reddened, sleepless. "Am I a monster?" She asked with a dreadful voice.

That question made me panic. I had been calling her a monster in my mind for a long time, which only made me feel the guiltier. In her state, my words would have a great impact on her. If it had been my desire, I could have destroyed her in that very moment! … However…

"You're not a monster, Camilla." I answered, just as surprised to be saying those words.

"How can you be so sure?" The purple-haired pushed, raising her head and gritting her teeth.

"I have never met a monster as loving as you are, thus you are no monster." I replied building a smile. I would never dream of classifying her with the monsters I have met…

"You're wrong. Have you forgotten? I tried to kill you when we met!" Camilla burst, shaking with a red face. I fell silent, trying to recall when she had threatened my life. Wait… she was getting worked up over _that_?!

"Do you mean that sorry excuse for a swing of your axe? Bah! I deserved that little scare either way! Entering the ladies' bathroom like nobody's business…" I raised my arms with a taunting look. I broke my promise to her entering once again. 'Infuriate! Punch me in the face! Do something!' I thought to myself. I'd do anything to enliven her out from that state. Seeing her like that… made me sad.

"You didn't deserve how I treated you afterwards. I was unreasonable and monstrous." The princess repeated, clenching her fists. She was really obsessed about calling herself a monster. If only she knew what being a monster was like… *Sigh*

"Nonsense! You had plenty reasons to act the way you did. I was a stranger exiting a place forbidden for males. I even dared to defy you!" My words left her at a loss for words, giving me enough time to prepare the next ones. She seemed frustrated that she couldn't think of anything to reply back.

"Even now, I can't believe you forgave me for that, but I'm really glad you did." I laughed with pride. I paid for my sin by having her kicking me as we danced, as well as being forced into a wyvern flight. … I… kinda enjoyed those situations, but that claim would never leave my lips!

"Miles…" Camilla mumbled, looking at me with sad eyes. She brought a shaking hand to her chest. "Then, if I am not a monster, why do I feel so bad about myself?" She asked with a cracking voice. Her legs lost their strength, rendering her to the floor. She started trembling and her eyes got teary.

My chest felt heavier, and my mouth arid. I took some steps closer, for I desired to get closer to her, metaphorically.

"I believe that's a question only you can answer, so, here I go. Why do you feel so bad about yourself?" I asked back, sitting next to her and leaving little space between us. It took a lot of weeps for the princess to give her answer. She was hard to watch without bursting in tears.

"Because I keep complying with my father's every command. I'm tired of following his orders and fulfilling his horrendous quests. He's a demon!" The purplehead frowned, grabbing her arms in discomfort. I averted my eyes from her chest. Not the time.

"I'm trapped… and I don't know what to do." She whispered almost with no voice. My eyes then faced a wet crisis, but my self-control won that battle. What would have I done if I started crying in front of her? Or what would have happened if I didn't control that urge of hugging and consoling her?

When I was a psychology student, I was given a choice. To become a cold therapist that follows an established procedure to redirect the clients in an ever growing dull business, or finding a way to help people through words and being someone they could blindly trust.

In both, I would have been taught to evaluate my clients, but only the later embodied my dream. I didn't want to leave my clients to suffer on their own. What kind of help would that be? How could I say that I understood their situation then?

"What is it you d-desire, Camilla?" I asked with a troubled voice.

"I want to stop fearing for my life and my sibling's. I want to change things in the kingdom. I want to make sure something like Cheve never happens again!" She told with progressive might. Her whole attitude fired up with each word.

"May this man, bound to always end up at the ladies' restroom, help you with that?" I offered with my broadest smile. 'How would I help her?' you say? However I could. All I had was my desire to help. And time would present the obstacles to overcome eventually. Giving insights, fighting to the very end… I wouldn't even mind being a stepping stone if needed. I had that in my name, after all!

The princess raised her head to look at me, surprised. She then bowed her head to put her hair away from her face, grasping it behind her ear. Then, Camilla smiled.

That was the first time I saw her clear face. Although tears had reddened her cheeks, she seemed livelier than ever. Something felt wrong inside of me, and I was too shocked by her grin as to identify it.

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you." Camilla giggled, closing her eyes into a radiant smile. "By the way, you should start running away. My axe is just over there." She added charmingly, pointing at the lone edge leaning on the wall next to us.

* * *

I ran through the corridors for my life, escaping from the purple-haired lady gripping her axe threateningly. I wasn't scared, however. I had a great time taunting her to chase me down. Best thing about all of it, she seemed to be having fun to. Her face was a disaster with all the dry tears, but she smiled feisty trying to catch me.

When we ran into Niles, he tried to speak up to the princess, but we went past him, breaking decorating jars and armors. She really got annoyed about how I described her attack last time! The archer heaved a sigh, giving his chance for lost. There'd be another chance later, and, at least, he got some good view the princess' bouncing.

Behind him, Odin reached the floor from downstairs. At the same time, Selena came out from one of the rooms, looking for her mistress. Both of them blushed immediately, but only the blonde averted his eyes to the shattered jars. Selena smirked, enjoying the view of what she could do to that knucklehead.

"It seems Lady Camilla has some important business to deal with Miles first. Thanks for helping me search, Odin." Niles announced, turning to his partner. When he saw his red face and the cocky redhead, he quickly thought of something sexual to say and ruin their moment.

"So you were helping him, huh? Did you get him to name his bow or something?" The girl asked insolently, trying to get in Odin's field of view.

"What? I did that weeks ago! Besides, Odin Dark doesn't need any particular reason to help his comrades." The mage retorted with frustration, annoyed that she had gotten his character wrong.

"Oh? What about the time you forced me to pick a name for my sword then? You said you'd do anything in exchange." The redhead pressed, crossing her arms and winking.

"That is a deal of the past! Or should I say of the future?" He retorted playfully, earning an angry smack on his head.

Niles decided to leave them alone. His witty sexual comment would be out of place, and he had more important things to do than watching how they fought. Plus, he had to do some maintenance to his 'Hawkeye'.

Returning to my escape, I missed my steps, getting in a corridor that led to a dead-end. It was similar to the one where Camilla dragged me to. Dark and isolated. Nobody would hear my screams from there.

When I reached the end, I turned my back on the wall, watching as the end of our game approached. Camilla reduced her pace, giving some sweeps of her axe under her. I had to close my eyes for a moment: the way she moved created a seducing waggling of her chest. I decided to look at her purple eyes instead, focusing my attention to what was really important: my sentence.

"Which should my punishment be? I wonder." I murmured with a smile, closing my eyes in defeat.

"That's a good question." She replied amused. I had a déjà vu. I said one the first things she told me, and she replied one of the first things I answered.

I awaited blindly the princess doing. I didn't think she'd kill me, mind you. I'm sure she'd like to chase me down like that some other time, just like I'd like running away the same way. I heard a sound of a metal hitting the floor, which stimulated my curiosity. Then, the sentence. It was a cuddle.

I didn't frequent being hugged. I confess that when the barman embraced me, despite hurting and tight, felt good. Nonetheless, the hug Camilla was giving me was different. It was warm and gentle. I felt like crying again, and I'll always be pissed off about not understanding why.

"Thanks, Miles, for cheering me up." She whispered with a deep voice. She leaned her head against mine, letting me feel her even better in her squeeze. Slowly, I raised my arms to surround her as well. I was shocked, and I found no words to return.

I began to lose my mind. I didn't understand what was going on. I heard Selena's voice in my mind, asking me 'do you like her?'. My body became shaky, and my mind couldn't get a single thought straight.

"Thank you for letting me cheer you up." I said so softly that I was sure she hadn't heard me. I didn't understand what got into me. I was so messed… Holding her wasn't helping either.

Camilla laughed, squeezing harder and shaking me around.

"You're a sweetheart!" The princess smiled over my shoulder. I paled over hers. She had heard! She wasn't supposed to do that! That's not fair! Don't… don't do this to my heart… please…

"Thanks?" I nervously said, noticing my heart pounding so hard I was afraid she'd notice. I was infected by her good mood, starting to giggle. … The sound of her laughter was pleasant.

… … … No mercy, huh? Okay then. *sigh* How did I express it before? Oh! 'It'd be funny if I fell for her'… Shall I start laughing then or should I panic about it? I think I'll do both. That fits my messy feelings. Heh… heheheh… Hahahah! Hahahahahahahah! *Cries in laughter*

* * *

 ***Dah-de-dah-daaaaaaaaaah***

 **Welp. There you go. There's nothing much to comment here, isn't there? Hmm… wait… hold on a second… … Nah, there's nothing. *Sniff* Heh.**

 **Oh, um, remember when I said something about been told that this story wasn't realistic about human condition? Well, here's a secret. Psychologists are humans as well. It's not like we thought all the time in psychological terms. We'd go crazy! And that is reflected in this story. Do you think I should have focused Miles to be a precision machine only capable of doing analysis and breathing out twisted psychological terms? I might have been more successful to his eyes, but more realistic? Hah! I don't think so. And if he wanted me to start punching loads of feelings in the freaking first chapter, where the theme of the story hasn't even been presented yet...! ...well, he has another one coming, doesn't he? *Calm grin***

 ***Says bye-bye, winks, and softly elbows you***


	15. Chapter 15: Spotlight

**Spotlight**

"I have been wondering this for a while, but… what do you mean you can't eat on your own?" Camilla asked with a puzzled face, placing a finger on her lips and raising an eyebrow.

"Miles thinks there's a good chance that I recover my emotions if I do this." Beruka explained, opening her mouth to intake the slice of apple Selena was offering her. The purple-haired princess frowned, trying to figure how that psycho could have come up with such a weird idea. Soon afterwards, she caressed her retainers head with pride.

"So are finally open to tell me you like being my underling?" Camilla provoked cheerfully. Beruka's face endured to suppress any change.

"How has that anything to do with what I was saying, milady?" The girl simply asked back, averting her eyes to her partner. Selena was humming as she finished taking another slice.

"This is kinda fun!" The redhead claimed with a smile. "There's something I have noticed just now, Beruka. For never having taking care of your appearance, you could be really pretty if you put on some make-up! Your eyes have this… powerful aura, ya know?" She praised winking an eye.

"Make-up, you say? I can't even fathom why I would ever do anything like that. That's a complete waste of time." The bluehead replied, leaving her neutral stance. You could say she acted mean, but both Selena and Camilla knew better than that.

"Now that you mention it, I've always wanted to see you with make-up." The princess muttered, reaching to the bag of tools she brought from the astral realm.

The king sent new orders to meet him at Cyrkensia instead of returning to Windmire. Hence, they took the southern route, cloaked by white snow and accompanied by evergreen trees. It was told that place harbored ice spirits, which were part of the ice tribe's culture. That was the place the youngsters went to prove their adulthood.

"Selena, get a hold of her." The princess ordered with a devious smile. Beruka failed at fleeing in time, and her traitorous partner held her good with a chokehold she had never seen.

Only then Beruka noticed she could have been more precise when giving Miles the details of her situation. She _was_ able to feel some things. For example, in that moment she felt annoyed as she never has. She hated those kinds of cheesy things. And frustration as well, since she couldn't stop them from doing as they pleased. Nevertheless, whenever it came to more vital emotions, nothing…

"And… there you go!" Camilla concluded, stepping away in the carriage while Selena set her free. Then the girls put a mirror in front of Beruka, allowing her to see the result of their efforts.

"What… what have you done to me?" The assassin got scared, incapable of believe the reflection was hers.

"I regret I ever said anything. This is not fair!" The redhead complained, frowning. She put a lot of work into her appearance every day, for Selena was a woman that had to shine through history. However, she wished she was wrong about her premonition with Beruka. She didn't want any competition besides her mistress. Camilla laughed with pleasure upon seeing the results of their little experiment, placing her hands on her retainers' heads.

"You are two beautiful girls. But it is a pity you don't like putting on make-up, Beruka. You're deadlier than ever." The princess lamented, petting the assassin with affection, earning a jealous 'hmph' from Selena.

Beruka tucked her head, gazing into the mirror once again. They cleared her forehead raising her band a little. Then, they highlighted the few colors on her cheeks and glossed her lips with a slight shade of pink. She failed at recognizing herself, and there was something terrifying about that. Watching Selena and Camilla get so worked up about her new appearance felt weird for her. It made make-up less of a waste of time…

"I don't care." The assassin limited herself to answer, returning the frightening mirror to its owner. Selena gave her an intense glare, filled with fury. Her mistress tried to calm her down with a cherishing cuddle.

"I don't believe you understand the reach of your new appearance. We should show you off a little." Camilla suggested, grabbing her by one arm as she got up from their seats in the chart.

"Motion approved!" Selena beamed winking an eye, seeing her imminent revenge close to be fulfilled.

"Huh? Wait. No. Stop." Beruka tried to resist, uneasy at heart. Feeling the blood racing through her face, she noticed the long time that had passed since she last felt embarrassed.

* * *

"It was you who asked for this, not me." I scolded Niles off, crossing my arms with impatience. The archer gritted his teeth, unsatisfied.

"It's just that this is my nature! I thought you, psychologist, would be able to do something about it!" The white-haired pervert claimed, turning the tables on me. Silas, at the driver seat, sighed for the tenth time since we started. What a racket we had to be making…

"If only it was that easy. Come on, try again. Give Peri a compliment." I instructed, leaning closer to them to study every little detail in Niles' expression as he thought of something indecent to say. Peri waited for her compliment sitting on her knees, thrilled.

"…Um, hey, wanna have _a good time_ with me?" Niles asked with a smile as natural as suggestive.

"Hell yeah!" Peri accepted with ignorance. She was really like a kid at heart. And that Niles… I'd consider him a lost cause, but I knew some ways to extinguish those habits. Quite… severe… all of them.

"Wrong." I sighed, rubbing my eyebrows. "Is it that hard for you to say ten words without adding anything sexual or grotesque?" That mad really knew how to get under your skin. Peri tilted her head with confusion, not understanding what we were talking about or what Niles did wrong.

"But I like it grotesque!" The pink ponytailed interfered, shaking her limbs.

"See?" Niles taunted me, taking advantage of her lack of common sense. Keep your cool, Miles. Inspire… expire… *Screams*

"He's not talking about that kind of grotesque, Peri. We're barely attempting to help him taming his tendency to behave… the way he does." I explained, omitting 'rude', 'perverted', 'offensive'… and so on…

"Watch closely, Niles." I mumbled, leaning towards the girl next to me. When we exchanged looks, I was paralyzed: I couldn't think of a single thing to bring up with her, besides 'what have you murdered today?', that is.

"Only potatoes." The woman replied to my thoughts. Woops, I spoke my mind up again. "But I'm trying to control myself a little more. Laslow reminded me how painful it is to lose your loved ones." A more mature Peri told us, saddening her expression. I understood the importance of that matter immediately. I've seen her childish attitude enough times as to comprehend she'd fake tears if that topic was indifferent to her.

"I'd be glad for you, but it must be hard to change something you like so much." I praised, positively surprised. There was something I'd like to talk about with Laslow boy. How did his words get through her? As a psychologist, I wanted to know.

"Thanks!" Peri bounced, joy overflowing her expression. Mimicking her, I turned to Niles, for that was how someone was supposed to have a normal conversation with a woman without endeavouring to get laid or disturb her in any way. Well, 'normal' wouldn't be the word to use in this case, but it was still better than what he did.

"Your turn, bad boy." I defied, trying to get him to get serious. Silas got a little peek, lowering himself to witness the ninth trial of the pissed grump.

Niles shoved me away, getting himself some space to take the challenge head on. Even Peri was startled by his determination. Expectation grew high.

"Your hair… do you dye it?" Niles asked with a forced expression, containing his urges go off-topic. I clenched my fists in delight. He finally did it!

"I do! I like having the tips pink. They remind me of my mother!" Peri happily shared, stroking one of her ponytails.

"I know a bunch of guys who have a sick fetish with your that hair of yours." Niles smiled, closing his eyes in excitement. He was speaking the truth: one of his old acquaintances of his band of thieves loved to cut locks from females to do some indecent stuff with them.

Well, there it goes. Niles strikes back. Once again. I palmed my face, defeated. Maybe he was a lost cause after all. Besides, his suggestive taunts weren't the problem. I'd say his lone wolf attitude is more troubling than the rest of his… peculiar traits.

"What is a fetish?" Peri asked, curious and enthusiastic about learning new things.

"It's when someone erotiz-"

"It's nothing important, Peri! Pay no mind!" I laughed nervously, safeguarding Peri's 'innocence', as well as saving Niles from a certain stab, were Peri to understand its meaning. She could relate her mother to fetishes… and that's the opposite of cool. … Get it? I had a Niles inside of me, too. … … … I'll take that back. That's… ugh… Now I wished I had Peri's immaturity!

"Oh hello, Lady Camilla. Selena. … Who are you?" Silas greeted from the driver seat, waving at the girls outside. Us passengers of the chart turned to see the metamorphosis of his expression. The definition of amazement. "B-Beruka?!"

I noticed my heart racing just by the previous mention of the princess. When we separated from the hug, she said she'd go take a shower. At that moment, I was so scared by the theft of my heart that I couldn't reply. Camilla interpreted my silence as if I was imagining her naked with brutish instincts. Therefore, she chopped my head with the side of her palm so hard I kissed the floor. It still hurt.

Selena led the way to the back entrance to the chart, moving away the curtain that prevented the light from disturbing the passengers. Camilla followed her, and as soon as she did, I stared at her, shocked. She paid me no attention though. She was beaming over something else different from seeing my mug. *Sigh*

With a final thrust, the girls forced another one to enter against her will, expecting us to react to that person. Who was she? I mean, Silas identified her as Beruka, and she did resemble her in a way, but there was no possibility… Wait… those eyes… I was terrified by the power of make-up. It was capable of changing people's appearance so drastically…

Beruka was desperate to sneak away from Camilla's gripping cuddle. Niles stared at her, irritated about something. I recognized he was trying his best to keep his mouth shut. Peri would have jumped around the born anew assassin, but Silas begged her to switch places to admire her miraculous change of looks in greater detail.

I elbowed Niles, encouraging him to move further. Not only he was going to restrain his jibe, he was even going to give her a compliment. He became angry about my insistence, but he gave in soon: he wanted to test himself.

"… You look different, Beruka." He managed to say after great effort. I became excited: he had never made it that far with Peri. However, I noticed how his lips drew that taunting smile he always had whenever he was about to lash his tongue.

"Maquillage suits you wonderfully!" I interrupted him in a hurry, covering his mouth with both my hands. He bit my fingers to free himself, making Camilla laugh with my progressively fast groans.

"You should wear make-up more frequently! You're gorgeous!" Silas praised, outshining my moans as I shook my hand to calm the pain, and the irritated Niles who crossed his arms, not regretting biting me. When I heard Camilla's giggles, I became shaky, fright beyond reasonable of being attended by her. The fact that she pissed me off by laughing at me, yet once again, helped me putting myself together to growl at Niles.

"…Is that so?" The bluehead mumbled blushing. I didn't suspect she could be so sweet having troubles to admit her newly found charm. Nevertheless, I could see in her whole body expression she disliked that new experience, although that being 'cause of its nature or its unfamiliarity was yet to be determined.

"Lady Camilla's make-up skills have no comparison." Selena praised, hoping she could get her mistress to beautify her for that night. I chuckled with that comment, for I was maybe just as thrilled as she was about that unavoidable meeting.

I felt the princess gaze thanks to my recently acquired new sense, stifling my body. Her bright face showed me there was no grudge against me, which meant the way she left me –squished- didn't damage our… kind of disastrous… relationship. … This is hard.

"Miles, might I have a little of your time?" Camilla requested me, proceeding to exit the chart. If my mouth had managed to break free from my stun spell, I may have just replied 'You might have my whole life'. *Blush* No comments. With my heart pounding like it wanted to hammer my ribs, I followed the princess. […]

Niles tried to reach to Camilla to apology, but that ill-timed psychologist was always there to interfere. With that and the little racket made before, he couldn't be any more irritated, and that meant someone was about to receive some good whipping. As far as he knew, Silas had had a comfortable life, and Selena had no past known by anyone in their world. And for dessert, Beruka was at her weakest state! His mean comments would tear her down blissfully!

The archer was about to open his mouth when he remembered the reason he sought the psychologist's aid in the first place. He wanted to learn some self-control. What he was about to do would be something the old Niles would have done with pleasure. Mad at everything, he left the carriage to dump his toxicities somewhere else.

Selena followed him with her eyes, worried. She didn't understand why he got so pissed off, but whenever that happened, nothing good could come out from it. She knew first-handedly how he had to feel, so she felt the need to be there when the bomb went off.

"Silas, you better take good care of her." The redhead warned as she pursued Odin's partner.

"Huh? Oh, sure." The knight nodded, not talking his eyes off that new person Beruka seemed to be.

Outside the chariot, Peri started singing a song about eviscerations she made up herself. The deadly tones filled the air, making even more tense the atmosphere between the two.

"Why do you glare at me that intensely? It's disturbing… you sicko." The blue-haired girl managed to jabber, averting her eyes. Her cheeks felt like burning, as if she had not gone through enough humiliation.

"Was I glaring at you? Sorry about that. It's just that you're such a wonderful view to the eyes that I decided to etch it in my memory." The grey-haired man smiled, taken aback by his rude manners. However, he couldn't get himself to take his eyes away.

Beruka wriggled on her seat. All the party her mistress and Selena started was beginning to stress down on her. She didn't want to be pretty, she didn't care. Besides, she wasn't used to receiving so much attention, which only made her the more awkward.

"Is this so annoying? If so, I plead you to let me know." Silas began, noticing her slight and unusual frowning.

"It is." Beruka simply replied, soothing as she felt Silas gaze moving past her. Although the knight didn't like doing it, he wouldn't tolerate that harassment to go on.

The stayed still in silence. Silas began feeling embarrassed as well, since he knew no tale of Arthur's capable of enlightening the atmosphere, and Peri's singing scaled to being quite the scene.

Beruka, in the other hand, felt relieved of being freed of her exhibition, finding that chart to be the ideal hideout. She felt comfortable being ignored. On top of it, there was that uneasy feeling that sprouted within.

The assassin hated being put in the spotlight above anything else. The shadows were her home. Nevertheless, everyone beamed at her when they saw her new appearance, and Silas respected her desires in opposition to his own. Maybe wearing make-up wasn't all that bad… although she wouldn't find that out, since there would never be a second time.

* * *

 **This is it. Three thousand words are comfortable and manageable. I'll say here, as a refresher, that the '[…]' thingy means change of narrator (in this story it will be normally from Miles' to the omniscient narrator's).**

 **Actually, I started the original story just because of Beruka. I was studying attachment in childs, and it immediately reminded me of her. As I am a (unhealthily) thoughtful person, I started thinking in a possible treatment to help her effectively. Still, I may be but a student and this might be a failure psychologically (which I think it isn't, but there should lay the problem of my whole hypothetical mistake), but I wrote this with the intent of being as truthful as I could, both to their characters and to their development as the plot widens.**

 **Well, that's a chunk of information, isn't it? Never mind that, I enjoyed writing Beruka's embarrassment. Oh, and, hey, embarrassment is an emotion as well. The only reason she was like that was her isolation. Glad she has Selena and Camilla by her side, for they are some emotional rollercoasters.**

 **I wrote every paragraph of this kind with the intent of putting an end to it, but here I am, yet enlarging this document. Well, I'd better do that right now, wouldn't I? *Chuckles* Yup, hope to see you next chapter and bye-byes. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	16. Chapter 16: Mountain-eater

**Mountain-eater**

"I'm really looking forward to telling Flora." Felicia smiled with her sigh lost somewhere over the snowy road ahead. Corrin, sitting next to her on the driver seats, gazed at her with a resurrecting grin.

"I wonder what kind of expression she'll make when we tell her we're together now." The prince nodded, feeling the sweetness of his own words. 'Together'. It had a special thing to it.

"She will put an open mouth! And she'll cast a snowstorm for sure!" The ponytailed maid laughed, excited to live her premonition the way she imagined it.

"You are what?! Together?! Like, in a couple?!" A voice exploded in surprise behind them. The conspirators jumped on their seats by reflect, and skipping a beat, they turned to the cart they drove. They thought Camilla and her retainers went away, so they didn't expect anyone to eavesdrop.

Elise came out from her hiding spot, putting away the sheets she buried herself under to get another demolishing victory at hide-and-seek. Her shoulder was almost recovered, but she wouldn't be forcing herself in a couple of days. However, she could single-harmed defeat every challenger that defied her.

"Miss Elise?" Felicia blushed, dosed with adrenaline.

"Elise! Were you listening just now?" Corrin paled, not finding the words to explain anything. He never thought about how his siblings would react to the news, thus he wasn't prepared.

"You bet!" The princess chuckled. "Those are wonderful news! Now I can call you my sister, Felicia!" She added while jumping to give a cheerful hug to the pinkhead from behind.

"Huh? Huh?!" Felicia repeated stunned. She got so quickly agitated that she failed at processing anything. She could only gaze at her love searching for guidance.

"Are you okay with… us?" Corrin asked opening his eyes wider, feeling a project of sweat in his palms.

"I'm way more than just okay, big brother! I'm so happy for you two! You make a great couple!" The blonde shared with joy, changing the target of her hugs to her sibling. Felicia watched them, relieved to see that Corrin was just as lost as she was. A shy smile finally made its way to her lips.

"You won't oppose to us?" The spiky-eared prince insisted, scanning his sister. At first, the idea never visited his mind, but after hearing to what Felicia said, it was reasonable there would be people who refused letting their prince date a maid. With that, to have one's little sister accepting it so easily was relatively unsettling.

"Why would I ever oppose to you? Everyone is free to choose whoever we want to be with!" Elise replied as it was nothing. "Well, except Xander. Poor older brother is the only one forced to choose with caution who he will marry, due to being the crown prince and all that." The girl muttered, sad for her brother.

"You don't know how relieving it is to have your blessing." Corrin sighed, releasing the young princess. "But, please, don't tell anyone yet. I can't fathom how Camilla would react." He whispered, scared that the deadlier sister was nearby, sharpening her axe with a whetstone. Felicia got annoyed that he wanted to hide their relationship, but when Camilla's name was brought up, she quickly changed her mind.

"If possible, I'd like to tell her myself." The maid announced, determined to overcome the greatest obstacle to their love on her own.

"Aye aye! Won't tell anyone! Promise!" Elise laughed, dancing on the spot with a bright face.

"There you are, lady Elise!" Arthur spotted, walking next to their carriage. He turned to race back to the place they chose to be the base. The hero, like he always does, found trouble on his way. This time, the horses that pulled the other carts got in his way. Curiously, the animal's intent was to avoid him, but since the road was so cold, it became too slippery for Arthur to handle. A group of soldiers tried to help him, but, despite their good intent, they only made it worse.

"Oh, no! Gotta go! See ya!" The little girl jumped out of the chart, tucking under the reigns that Corrin held.

With a newly found peace, accompanied by the neighs Arthur caused and the alerting screams of the soldiers on his way, the pinkhead rubbed her legs against each other. However, she wasn't cold. It was insecurity that halted her happiness.

"Corrin… are you ashamed of me?" Felicia asked, setting her eyes on the white patterns of her short skirt.

"What?! Not even if I went mad!" The red-eyed prince got upset. "I'm willing to face whoever tries to break us apart, Felicia. I want you to stay by my side, so I can be by yours." Corrin reminded with a faint blush.

Felicia was bestowed of confidence by his words, taking a sigh of hers. They were 'together' in that. That was why Corrin felt as nervous as she did. She made her way to the prince's cheek and gave him a smooch that startled the driver. He wasn't able to tell if his cheek was then burning by her cold temperature, by the warmth of the feeling she transmitted him or by his own emotions throbbing on his face.

"I love you, Corrin." The maid smiled, surrounding him between her arms afterwards. Corrin only got more nervous about being found like that. However, after exchanging another glance with Felicia, those non-important matters paled away in his mind.

"I love you back." He replied, placing his forehead on hers. Something popped on his mind. "Don't you find kisses' nature odd?" The blushing prince stated, referring to how such little gesture could bear such great depth.

"Not really." The ponytailed girl shook her head. "You don't know for how long I been longing for kissing you." She confessed, her cheeks shinning with tasty embarrassment.

"I-is that so? … I'm sorry." Corrin apologized yet again, attending the road again. If only he had known sooner…

"No matter that, you were the one to steal the first one." Felicia reminded smiling, leaning her head on his. That comment alone was enough to fluster Corrin like a waggling fire.

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry, about that, well, um…" The prince jabbered. Felicia caressed his hair, calming him down.

"It's okay, Corrin. Just beware reprisals will be in order, and they may come when you least expect them." The maid grinned, sticking a thumb at the prince's tummy, playfully.

"Come again?" The whitehead got alarmed, turning to her. That simple gesture was enough to fulfill the prophecy. Felicia surprised him with a small shy kiss, similar that the one he gave her before, but magical as no other. After separating, Felicia giggled over his shocked face.

"Now we're even." She smirked, knowing she'd do it again without the need of a previous 'affront'. Corrin took some good ten seconds to break out from the spell Felicia casted.

"So that's how it is going to be like, huh? Well, you had better prepare yourself." The prince accepted her challenge, thus starting the most lovable war, in which the battle wounds were caresses and the stabs were kisses progressively passionate.

* * *

"Hey, Niles. What's up with that face?" The redhead asked him once she caught up with the whitehead, past the wyvern cart.

"Selena? Why are you chasing me?" The archer replied with annoyance, not turning to his chaser.

"When you left you seemed like killing someone, so I wanted to make sure you didn't." She explained, crossing her arms while keeping distances.

"Oh? And who grants you aren't the victim?" Niles provoked with a look that implied more than it seemed. It didn't work on Selena, though.

"Call it a hunch. You aren't the type of person to do something like that, you monster." Selena mumbled coldly, disgusted by his insinuation of being taken by brute force.

"What makes you think that?" Niles asked, losing his mean attitude.

"The fact that you're friends with Odin. If you were truly a demon, you would have destroyed him long ago." Selena replied with a confident smile. Niles closed his eyes, irritated.

"So you think you know me." He stated, averting his gaze away from the woman who tempted her luck.

"I too know what it is to be despised." The redhead started, raising her brown eyes towards the cloudful skies. Her distant expression managed to get Niles' interest. "My mother was perfect in everything she did, and as her daughter, I was expected the same. But I am only but human. No matter how much I tried, I never even glimpsed to scape from the shadow she casted on me." Selena sighed, embed with the sad feeling of failure.

"I was so irritated that everybody was disappointed with me for not being up to my mother that I became a jerk who pushed away all who dared approach me by ridiculing them the best I knew, and in that I was better than my mother at least." She continued, letting out a proud smile of surpassing her in something for a change.

"So yeah, forgive me for believing that I know you when you act exactly like I used to do." The redhead concluded, smirking upon the response she would get.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that last part. You used to do?" Niles wickedly smiled, quickly getting under her skin. However and much to his surprise, Selena managed to keep her cool with a calm face that waited for a serious attitude.

"Why would I even feel despised?" Niles replied gazing at a nice female soldier's butt that walked in front of them.

"Because you're a pig whenever you talk to a lady and a moron with men. It's only but normal they give as a penalty the quest to give you the prison's reports." Selena finished off, taking a stake and burying it in his open wound. Niles found no words to reply, for that had been too much to endure.

"Besides, that's why you sought Miles' help, isn't it?" The woman added, winking because of her own cleverness.

"Tsk." Niles spitted as he sped up his pace with a furious mood.

Selena watched as he fleeted, amused. That worked well as a revenge for making her feel bad about herself the last time she went purchasing. … She could understand why Odin liked him. She saw much of herself in Niles. He probably tried to destroy Odin, but as that idiot would never get mad at him because of his own eccentricity, he would have won his appreciation; just the same way he did with her. Whatever Niles' story was, he was probably a misunderstood sad man.

* * *

"You devoured a mountain in a single bite?!" Odin exploded mouth wide open. "Then I, ender of worlds, have whipped out a whole continent with a single swipe of my hand!" He proclaimed, facing him off to be the cooler of the two.

"That is not right, Odin. I eat normal food, like you do." Benny tried to correct, overwhelmed by Odin's deaf charisma.

"That isn't what Elise told me." Effie replied, sitting next to them, enjoying the show. "What's more, I heard you stopped a bravo mule singlehanded." She added, remembering the one time Selena forced some eye-line marker on her. Although she didn't quite remember if she was telling her it was true or not.

"What?!" The sorcerer became stunned, burning in rivalry with that unexpected new challenger of legend.

"Oh, that has to be the rumor that started when I stopped a mule from running into someone. But it didn't do it just with one arm." The big guy remembered, scratching his chin.

"Ha! That is nothing compared to what I have managed. I have held a sacred dragon scales as I mounted it to infinity! And it was no other that the wicked fallen dragon, Grima itself, right resurrected from shades into the form of a wild beast bigger than a city!" Odin described, clenching his fist. The simple thought of his mortal enemy brought him to… "Ugh! My aching blood trembles in ferocity just by recalling its shapeless shape!

"Wasn't there a rumor that you domesticated a huge dragon when you were little?" Effie interfered, making rumors up from nowhere to get some laughs out from the guys. Those were Elise's orders. To have a good time. And she would lose to that Orochi girl.

* * *

"Hello, handsome Laslow. Are you hungry?" Charlotte asked, hiding behind her back one of her famous lunch boxes. By doing so, she exposed her chest like no body's business. Years of mastering the arts of seducing as silly good-for-nothing idiotic girl.

"Actually, I could do something to eat. Marching builds appetite, after all." Laslow said with a wide smile for the lady, laying down the sword which he was giving maintenance. Whenever he did, he couldn't help remembering the times he and Odin trained together.

"How fortunate, then! I made a lunch just for you. Would you like it?" The blonde offered the box.

"You made this for me? How can I say no to a gift from such a pretty woman?" The womanizer retorted with high spirits, forgetting his duties with the swords to attend his charming visitor.

"I hope it fits your tastes." Charlotte muttered with a faint look, leaning towards him for being cute as well as appealing. Of course, her cook had a long way to go to be more appealing than her.

"Yummy! This is fantastic! Although I shouldn't be surprised you could make this. A beautiful lady like you must have many talents." Laslow mentioned, hoping his compliments had just as nice reception as her food did.

"Beautiful…? Oh, stop it, Laslow." The blonde blushed, retrieving her natural stance as she brought her hands to her red cheeks. There was something that was disturbing her. Why didn't he look not a single time to her boobs? It was like if he completely ignored her appearance. She decided to give it a try, approaching him to make some contact.

"In thanks for that lunch, could I interest you in getting tea right now? My treat!" The man insisted, not giving her the chance to confirm her fears.

"Um… aww, I'm sorry, Laslow. I… have another engagement right now. Maybe next time." She said as she left the cart in a hurry.

"Was it just me, or I just did great today?" Laslow got worked up. He wasn't that successful with ladies, and that one couldn't have gone smoother not even if he asked for it.

"That was… much easier than I expected. I didn't even have to try! If he makes it so easy, it takes the fun out of it." Charlotte tut her tongue, seeking some other man that could fulfill her attentional needs.

* * *

It was already noon, and we were almost at Cyrkensia, the festive city. The sky went clear. Camilla took me to a lone caravan. Try to imagine, after noticing my feelings for her, the crisis I faced being alone with her. My heart felt heavy. My mind flew, but my responsibility as a psychologist made of hunter, bringing my feet to the ground.

"What am I going to do, Miles? It's quite probable that I have to meet Father when we arrive, but I don't think I can make it through without collapsing." Camilla asked me, taking her hand to her chest as her eyes narrowed.

"I can't ask my siblings because I don't want to disturb them with my problems, so I am telling you." She hurried to make clear, remembering my capacity to have second thoughts. I would have flinched, but as my will to aid her and my disposition to do so coincided, nothing could stop me.

"Don't meet him." I replied, dumb as a brick. Simple solutions were usually the best ones. "Try to make up some excuse, like checking the security in the area personally or the likes of it." The princess lowered her head, considering my idea.

"If you really need a reason…" No, Miles. Stop. Don't say it. "You could excuse yourself saying you'll stay by my side." I don't think I had ever been so embarrassed. My eyes were incapable of looking away from hers, but damn how I wanted to do so. I was so scared!

I don't really know if it was for the best or the worst, but since Camilla had been busy thinking about the idea I gave her, she was deaf to my later words.

"Sorry, did you say something just now?" She apologized with an innocent smile that reminded me of her sister. She probably liked my suggestion… because I utterly doubted she smiled at me. … I wished. I felt kinda disappointed she didn't ear, but I hadn't the bravery in me to repeat myself.

"Nothing! I-it's nothing!" I shook my head, gazing away, shaky as a leaf. Camilla approached me, endorsing my nervousness.

"Again with your secrets? You do like hiding things from me, huh? I hope, for your safety, that it's nothing like this morning…" She scolded me off, putting her hands on her waist and leaning a little bit towards me. I closed my eyes as a mean to escape from her cleavage, because, goddamn it if she didn't lack self-awareness.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hide anything from you. If so you desire, I will tell you, despite it being some silly suggestion." I regretted, tensing every muscle. As she continued to invade my personal space, I stepped back, falling down to the seat. Watching at her from beneath was just as overwhelming. This woman…

"It's okay." She smiled, sitting next to me with a little jump I avoided looking at. Keep it easy, Miles. Focus on her eyes or her hair. Do not dare going any lower from her neck. Don't let her make an animal out of you.

"Allowing you to have secrets is the slightest show of appreciation I could give you after how you helped me this morning." The princess approved, tilting on me to have fun from my scared face. God damn it this woman! *Sigh* She was so imponent…

"Oh, come on. I-I wasn't that much helpful." I replied setting my eyes on the wooden floor. I mean, I always found a way to make she misunderstand me and believe I was a pervert… which was hard not to be when she showed off her beautiful body the way she did…

"But you were. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have left the bathroom in all the morning. And I would still call me a monster. I really thank you, Miles." Camilla told me with a tender voice, passing an arm over my shoulders to squeeze me.

My face was a poem. I made the mistake to exchange looks with her, because that reminded me of the moment I fell for her. I felt something warm. Was it pride? No. Was it relief? Neither. Oh. I get it. … Geez, am I an idiot.

This lump in my throat prevented me from speaking. Camilla arched an eyebrow with my faint silence. After a chilling smile from her, she pinched my face with her fingers, toying with me freely. After a bit, it became painful.

"Why the silence? Having second thoughts of me again?" She said with a peak of pain from her fingers.

"I would say no, but would you believe me?" I groaned, stroking my sore cheek.

"Not at all!" She laughed, showing how much she learned from me by that point. It was scary, actually. But with her, this thrill was far more exciting than I ever anticipated. And how did I love the sound of her laughter… Crap! This is not funny!

Camilla suited herself stretching her legs on the seats as she got herself a piece of cloak she herself was sewing. With my shaky hand, I found a book from my bag and pretended to read. I said 'pretended' because there was no way I could focus with her in the same room. Every nerve of my body was attentive to her every move.

Her relaxed posture. Her tranquility as she sewed. Her pink fingers. The gauntlets she took off for the task. Her nice legs. Her happy expression as she hummed that song I had heard somewhere before.

If it weren't because of that song, I would have gone crazy. It made me relax, I don't know why. I found the composure to meditate about the thick businesses I had to investigate.

Corrin wanted peace with Hoshido to accept both of his families. Camilla desired to stop the mad man she said her father was. Cheve's events dealt a heavy blow even on me, and the spark of it all was his orders, carried out by those assassins of Garon's

Elise would like to play with anyone, despite their nationality. Her innocence was inspiring, but the shadows on the nation rendered most of the people blind to begin with. Princes Leo and Xander were still a mystery for me, but, whatever their desires were, it was my mission to make sure they did what they felt right, even if that put them against me. I am a psychologist, not a justice deliverer.

Then, there was the thing with the mysterious Anankos. Odin, Laslow and Selena proved to know more about him than they spoke. There was a curse that prevented them from revealing some secrets. Maybe the curse is the reason nobody knows where that dragon is from. In that case, it is a curse that prevents you from saying anything related to the dragon or the place he's from. The name is not relevant if I find out the way to get there. Then, how do you get there? There was no clue I had recollected about it so far.

"You get really focused when reading, don't you?" Camilla mentioned, surprising me being by my side. When did she get there? Has the thing that waved in front of my face been her hand? With the heart pounding harder, I turned at her to find her inches from me. I blushed.

"I w-wasn't reading. I was thinking in some things." I stuttered, overwhelmed by the short distance between us. Didn't she notice how nervous she was making me? … Maybe she was. Maybe she wanted to toy around with me. My poor heart. This is too much… *Shivers*

"What kind of things?" She wondered, shortening distances even more. Get away! Gwaaah!

"Dumb things! Just as dumb as I am!" Please, take the bait of ridiculing me some more and move away from me, I beg you. My heart is going to burst out from my chest at this rate! She seemed displeased.

"Will you ever tell me anything or are you always going to be that living secret box you are?" Her purple-haired Bulkiness smiled, trying to buy my secrets with her charms. Almost worked.

"I'd love to, but I believe destiny holds a better timing for that." I excused myself as enigmatic as I could be. Camilla raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes.

"If you say that you're only going to make me more curious." She told as she moved away. I sighed in relief, but when I gazed at her, I read her intent. I stood up and dodged a swipe of her axe.

"Are you crazy?! How am I going to speak if I'm dead?!" I demanded to know with horror, trembling in both excitement and fright. What's up with this mix of feelings? Am I even sane anymore?

"Fuh fuh fuh. Then you should start talking before that happens, don't you think?" The princess pettily smiled, striking me as a thunder. I jumped away once again, standing on the seat to avoid the hit that crushed into the floor.

Another quick swipe of her axe pursued me with killing intent. I jumped towards the inner part of the chart. I believed it had a way out, but the model was different from the ones I was on last time. I was trapped.

"There's no scape now, or is there, Miles?" Camilla laughed, extending her axe hand with might as her battle stance led towards me. I was paralyzed. … Not because of what you think. I… um… Well, there's no easy way to put this. Why did I found her to be so sexy like that? I knew I was no masochist, but seeing her like that made me stir in excitement. She was so alive…

Her slow movement frontwards made me retreat backwards, just to find a wall that negated me the exit. Sweat dripped from my chin. My knees shook. I leaned onto the wall to fall down in astonishment. Don't tell anyone, but that helped me hiding something else apart from my secrets. *Blush*

With what seemed a lightning-fast strike, Camilla placed her axe on my neck as she directed her purple eyes to me. My excitement grew bigger. I felt like trash. I wasn't the gentleman I promised her I would be. But my body wouldn't obey my command. I completely forgot there was something she wanted from me.

"It seems you have more determination than you look. I really thought I would break you." Camilla conceded as she lowered her axe, sheathing it afterwards. She overestimated me. I was just too terrified to talk, that's all. Well, too terrified and too ashamed of myself. I hate her! What has she done to me?! This is not funny in the slightest! Give me back my heart!

"Thanks…" I faintly managed to pronounce. She left me there to go back with her dearest Beruka. I sheltered my head with my arms, feeling my heartbeats not slowing down.

I knew being in love was messed up, but that exceeded my expectations. Memories of clients flew into my mind. Thanks to them, I got to understand love quite well, but knowing it and feeling it were two separate things.

Without noticing, I started laughing. Why did I laugh? I had been suffering! There's no reason I should laugh! … Wait… there was one. I was in love. Crap. Saying that I'm crazy about her now makes sense. And what do I do? No, for real. WHAT DO I DO?

* * *

 **Oh, hi there. Um** **… I have this hunch that tells me to put up an excuse for this delay. You know what? Screw it. I was tired. Writing this started consuming my metal sanity (which wasn't that much big, to begin with). Not as much as writing this, but writing this constantly. It really did wear me off. I didn't want to turn writing into something I dislike, because I LOVE writing.**

 **Anyway that, I'm probably not here to resurrect my old schedule (yes, I used to upload frequently). I just thought of finishing the one I left undone. Who knows?**

 ***Drops the tough act* I hope you liked this chapter 'n' stuff. As documents uploaded are not tied to temporal intervals, saying I will see you in the next one may mean 'right as you click next chapter', 'whenever you continue reading' or 'when I upload the next one, yet to be determined'. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***

 **That's my thing. Winking and elbowing. I've done it in the original since I started it. Ain't stopping now.**


	17. Chapter 17: Sing with me

**Sing with me**

Nestra, the kingdom of art, and its capital, Cyrkensia, the wonder city. It had high remarkable buildings that made you feel little. The jewel of the crown: the theatre. That was the place the party was ordered to attend. The king desired to assist to the play of his favorite singer, and since Nestra was neutral land, war wouldn't be taken thus far. Still, surprise attacks were most probably to occur in the most unexpected of times.

Corrin and Felicia waited at the entrance, being left behind by the rest as the others explored the shiny corridors and the beautiful rooms of the theatre.

"Are you not coming in?" Camilla asked, walking up to them as she tilted her head.

"Miss Camilla! There is something I would like to speak with you, if possible." The maid announced, tucking her head and shivering as a leaf. Corrin found her hand to encourage her, putting a halt to her shaking.

"With me? What is it about, dear?" The princess wondered, turning to Felicia as she waited for the words to come out from her.

"Y-you see… It's about Corrin and m-me… We… We're… It happens that…!" Poor Felicia couldn't push the proper words out. Camilla scared her, and she was about to say that she wanted Corrin for her and for her only, how would she stay calm in such situation?

"Speak freely, Felicia, I swear I won't bite." Camilla smiled, trying to cheer the inhibited maid. She got to like seeing her cute blushed face.

"I love Corrin!" She managed to confess. The bump managed to thrill the purplehead, who blinked repeatedly.

"And I do her, big sister. We wanted to tell you so we could receive your blessing." Corrin added, holding with care his love's hand. He himself was terrified from the response they would receive instead from his sister, but that was something they would face together.

Camilla's reaction was simple: frozen. There was a sharp pain in her chest, and it wasn't a blade. It was a piece of the broken heart of a sister who didn't want to let go of her sweet siblings. She clenched her fists as she faced that crisis to herself. She had to put a front for them. Despite the injuries, Camilla desired the best for her them, even if that meant she would be spending less time with the ones she cared about. … But it still hurt.

The princess raised her arms and gave a big hug to Corrin and to her new sister, drawing a surrendering smile. Her eyes got teary, but she would do her best to hide it.

"And here I wanted you to always be my innocent cute little brother. I didn't notice how you turned into a man." Camilla sighed, letting both of them go… for good. "I wish the best to you two. And, Felicia." She called before leaving. "Take care of o- … Take care of Corrin, okay?" She entrusted as her feet led her far away. Omitting "our" from her sentence took her sanity away.

"With my life, ma'am!" Felicia promised, astonished by the kind of response Camilla gave them. That was the last thing she had expected. She had been prepared for even fleeing somewhere out of reach from wyverns.

"Camilla, wait!" Corrin called, worried about the way her sister left. "Felicia?! We've already talked about this!" The prince noticed, now worried about losing Felicia instead. They took hours to make the deal of protecting each other at one's life's cost, but Camilla came in with a few words and demolished it.

"I know, I know!" Felicia stopped him, for she had something else in mind that time. "Corrin, I think I'm going after her. She didn't seem so well." The maid said as she pursued the vanishing princess.

"Wait, don't!" The whitehaired prince tried to prevent, unsuccessful. He would have tagged along, but he promised to meet Leo there, so he wouldn't be leaving the entrance when he was about to arrive.

Alone, Corrin leant on a white calix column that magnified the entrance. There wasn't as cold as the fort he grew up in, but it was nice not having to wear any shoes to avoid freezing. And he really loved being barefooted. That was something not even Gunther managed to fix, after all.

"Long time no see, brother." A voice said next to Corrin, taking out from his lone thoughts. The genius he had for a brother waited by his said with a distant but confident smile. What Corrin loved most about him was how, in spite of always trying to be as cool as he could, Leo was easy to break from awkwardness.

"Leo! I'm so happy to see you again! Did you finish Father's mission already?" Corrin asked with enthusiasm. The blonde prince wasn't wearing his elegant black armor. Instead, he had a wide-sleeved white silk shirt and black trousers.

"For the most part. When I'm done with guarding Father during his time here, I'll be free to do as I please." Leo retorted crossing his arms as he adopted a cool pose. Seeing his older brother didn't read between lines, he heaved a sigh. "That means I'll be joining you." He muttered, tired of chewing every word for his brother to understand. At least, the view of Corrin's face enlightening up made it up to him.

"Thank you, Leo. I'll feel much better with you on our team." Corrin thanked by jumping on him and landing a hug on him.

"Lord Leo! We finally found you!" Odin screamed, joining to the hug, followed by someone nobody would expect to see hugging anyone.

"We've been so worried… My mind has been spiraling into a dark abyss ever since we parted! " He added in relief.

"It's nice to have you back." Niles nodded, trapping the prince as well. "While you were doing the king's bidding we couldn't help but wonder what awful trials he was forcing you to endure. We've been terribly worried." And, for once, he wasn't lying. He may be loving to see his lord in a pinch way too much, but as much as he loved his shy master suffer in embarrassment, he loved helping him out. What to do…?

"Whoa! This has gotten way too mushy way too fast! I appreciate your concern, all of you, but give me some breathing room!" Leo ordered as he blushed.

"Heh, sorry…" Odin whispered, not regretting one bit what he did.

"As you wish, milord." Niles accepted, seeing through his lord just like crystal. That sweetness was way too pure for him to crush. It wasn't that mad to say Leo was his world: he had to know him best than anyone. If only that mate of his wasn't so competitive about being Leo's favorite given the epic quest he entrusted him. If Niles was asked, he'd say he was probably just trying to get rid of him.

"That goes for you too, Corrin." Leo grunted as the only one left giving him a hug was his sibling.

"Heheh, my bad…" Corrin smiled widely.

"Let's head in. The function prepared for the king's visit should be starting anytime soon, and I assure you it will be most overwhelming." The blonde advised as he leaded the way, followed by his proud retainers.

"So excited!" Corrin joined then, fresh as a spring breeze.

"Hey! That's my line!" Odin complained, competing over who had the right to bear the exalted blood that of a legendary warrior. His antics managed to help him forget a certain someone's broken heart, was that for the better or the worse.

However, the ache caused by Cheve's tragedy persisted. How could Garon had delivered such terrible orders? As Miles said, sooner or later, he would dethrone him for good. He refused to believe he was a role model for a king, for that'd be Xander.

* * *

I had lost sight of the others. I just took my glasses off a second and the next one, they were all gone. On top of it, I had never been to such a shiny place, and the corridors looked the same to me. Well, maybe the paintings were different, but I wasn't going to pay that much attention to them.

After turning a corner from which some artists guided a freaking elephant, I saw this woman. She wore tragedy in her expression, and it was easy for me to tell she was suffering. As I had made her a promise, I'd try to help her by being the useless idiot I could be. With luck, maybe that does something.

"You okay there, your Sobbyness?" I asked Camilla as I followed her to what seemed an empty dressing room. I would make her feel better even if I had to get punched in the process.

The purple-haired princess stopped weeping as she discovered she had been chased, and when she found me, heh, I could tell she was disgusted. … She must really want to be alone. Too bad.

"I guess you're not here to go putting some disguises on, are you?" I joked, taking a look at the awesome ones there were. Clothes from all the past ages, ready to perform the best dramatic performance, and some tights for the other abstract artists. There was even a replica of the robes the very Marth once wore. If only they knew about the endless realms there were and the trades they could establish.

"Go away. Now." She ordered me in a cold voice that gave me the chills. The way she was, Camilla resembled like an injured wyvern next to its masters corpse. She'd stay there until death comes for her as well.

"You should know me better by now." I mocked, hoping a burst of anger would help her expressing her frustration. It didn't. The princess just backed down, hiding her face as sorrow pierced her once again. "What happened, Camilla?"

At that point, I began worrying more and more. She wasn't as weak as to tremble with trivial matters: she had faced death too many times. And the deal with her father had been already spoken, so unless some new event had occurred to her, I had nothing to work with.

"Corrin has dumped me." The woman muttered in pain. Hold on. At first, I thought she had declared to him, but as my words were in the spotlight, I prevented from overreacting. I couldn't afford to make mistakes.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" I asked carefully.

"He doesn't need me anymore because he has a girlfriend now." She elaborated, feeling the anxiety those very words inspired her.

Ah, right. She was that involved with her siblings, especially with Corrin. As the question of 'who' was the girl was irrelevant in that moment, I focused on her. Where should I start?

"For the record, I personally don't know what having siblings feels like, but I can grasp the idea." I began, laying the ground I was going to work on. I'd hate it if she blasted anything I said just because I was a single child. The closest thing I've ever had as a brother was Mark.

"Lemme guess… You wanted Corrin to always be your little brother. As such, he finding someone he cares most about has put that to an end. We can't be kids forever, you know?" I lectured, hoping she would get mad at me, channeling her hate from that girl to me.

"I do… but… I didn't think things would go this fast…" She started weeping again. I felt an ache on my chest. At least she knew there was no escaping that moment. That didn't reduce her suffering, though. Although you may think she wanted to make Corrin depend on her, in practice, what happened was exactly the opposite.

"You built your life around your family so dearly that the idea of being pushed away terrifies you. Of course, you know Corrin, and he would never do something as terrible as dumping you. It's just that you were too used to shower him in love that letting him go to another girl's side is tearing you down. Am I off track thus far?" I asked, trying to get some feedback from her in my attempts to understand her situation. The simple nod she gave me was enough.

"Well, it's never too late to build a new life. It's a matter of time that Elise grows her wings and flies away the same way Corrin did. Are you going to stop living just because of that?" I pressed with a tone of voice that made clear my intentions. "Grow some wings of your own, and don't rely on any fancy wyvern for that." I couldn't help smirking.

"I… don't know…" She mumbled, refusing to let things go. The more she fought it, the more she'd suffer. Ironically, that is what love is about, in a way. I wouldn't stop fighting to cheer her up, not even when her sad face was making me wanting to cry.

"Don't be silly. You're waaaay more than just a sister, you know? Learn some self-awareness." I concluded with maturity, managing to stop my cracking voice from showing. I proceeded to leave the room since my self-control was at its limit. I needed some fresh air. When I spotted Mozu at the end of the corridor, I run towards her like a heart-broken maiden. I didn't notice Felicia calling me over the pulsating of my heart.

* * *

The corridors were almost empty. The audience started gathering at the aquatic opera, famous internationally. A white stone stage surrounded by a small simulated lake, over which red-carpeted boats floated lacking directions. Pale oranges lanterns followed them, enhancing the air with mystery.

Mozu and I got quickly anxious being in such a large mass of people, so we asked Silas to save our seats for later as we headed off to have some air. Soon afterwards, Azura caught up with us.

"What's wrong, lady Azura?" Mozu worried, noticing the sweat on her forehead. The bluehead heaved a sigh looking at the floor.

"This place makes me nervous." She retorted as if she was exhausted.

"Could it be…? Are you feeling anxious 'cos of the multitude?" The villager got fired up.

"Y-you could say so, yes." Azura answered, overwhelmed.

"Then would you like to tag along? Miles and I are just the same!" My partner smiled, trying to cheer the songstress up. That would make one of a good idea, actually. After my talk with Camilla I could not stop from shaking, and Azura had this healing aura to her. It's difficult to explain, really.

"I would indeed. I was hoping that you could try to unveil that of what I cannot speak about, Miles." Azura requested me.

"Sure will do!" I smiled. A challenge was perfect for relaxing from everything. The Anankos dude, Corrin and his lover, Camilla's tears, knowing that I was in the same building as the demon that ordered Cheve's massacre… You know. … Unless… her inability of talking is related to Odin's curse, which would relate her with Anankos… and so on… Nah. I'm just seeing ghosts here. The fatigue, I bet.

"What is that even about?" Mozu wondered, feeling left out.

"Oh, it's just a game, pal. There's something Azura is hiding, and we have to find it out with questions that are only answered by yes or no. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Cool… But what kind of questions?" My mate asked to herself, rubbing her chin and resting her on her hands.

"Let's see… Is it something related to… us?" I asked throwing my finger towards Azura, starting the game. She shrugged, unsure.

"Which means that it is kind of related to us, right?" I translated. The bluehead shrugged again, refusing to answer. That had to be a complex answer. It was probably related to us, but not as simple as just that.

"Is lord Corrin involved?" The brunette girl aventured. Omitting the fact that everything always had something to do with that kid, her point was interesting. Was she the potential competitor Felicia would face sooner or later? Or was she just a false alarm? My expression got vicious. Mozu smacked me. I deserved it.

"Yes. The same answer would be given to everyone being involved." Azura skipped, accelerating our labor. "I'd love to dig into the details, but a curse prevents me from talking." The princess explained the villager, who nodded as she wondered what that even meant.

I couldn't help sighing. She had to say it. "A curse". I won't be able to relax, will I? Well, I was almost crazy by that point. Believing a nonexistent dragon controls the king… now thinking everyone was cursed by him to keep quiet… Just imagine what Camilla would do to me was I to reveal all of this.

But there's no cure to this madness, so, on with it!

"Answer this, Azura. Does this name ring any bell?" I asked, preparing to pronounce with care 'Anankos'. I would have continued, but I stepped on someone's tail.

"Ywaouch!" The black furred wolverine cursed. Or was it a man? Gods, he was a man with a tail! And he was then growling at me with feisty eyes!

"Easy there, Keaton! I know it hurts, but it was a sheer accident, right?" A fox then asked me, grabbing the wolf by the shoulders.

The angered one's ears hung from the sides similarly to a weird mix of an elf and a wolf? I didn't even know what those ears looked like. The other guy's ears, however, were without doubt those of a fox. But he had them way higher than usual. It looked like it was some rare kitty diadem, but stuck to his head.

"It was! I swear!" I pleaded, scared by the dusty beast. He wore a white sleeved shirt under a black vest, cooler than mine thanks to its neck, and the blackest jeans I believe I had ever seen. His mate's clothing, on the other hand, was unmistakably from Hoshido: blue hoshidan robes and a long wide black and white striped scarf. It seemed comfortable.

"What things are you?" Mozu screamed, pointing a defensive finger at them as I sheltered behind her. Azura took cover behind me discreetly. The werewolf who had white crested white hair and some scratches on his face turned to her with annoyance.

"Hey! That's not something nice to be asked, I'll have you know. And for the record, I am Keaton, your superior." The one called Keaton answered, wagging his dark nasty tail. Only then we noticed they weren't alone there.

"He's a wolfskin and I am a kitsune." The other one joined, smothering things. "Keaton and I share many things in common, and the one that brings us here is the debt we incurred to this charming lady." The foxy explained, swift in his hand gestures.

"Although we don't really know much of your human trivialities, so we can't find any solution for her problem." Keaton lamented, halting his wagging tail. The girl behind them had her long hair pink, she wore a white top and her face rang all the bells for me. Oh, and she had no tail. … It's weird that I have to clear that.

"You're Layla, the great songstress!" Mozu recognized almost immediately. Was she?! Of course she was human, Miles. What were you thinking…?

"It seems you know who I am. Will you be so kind as to hear my worries?" Layla requested us, shrinking as an autumn leave.

"Surely. Tell us your concerns." Azura opened up, coming from behind me. Probably she got to like her due to being a songstress like her.

"My old mother is quite sick and she lives back in my village, far from here. I have just been told her life could be close to its end, and I _need_ to go with her, but I have the big play for King Garon. I don't want to be anywhere else than her side right now, and even if I stayed, I won't be able to perform focused."

Holy cow. That poor creature. And with King Garon as he was, it was not impossible that he demanded her head if she gave a bad show. I began getting depressed about many things.

"In that case, maybe I can be of help." Azura proclaimed stepping forward. "Although I don't know if I am as a good singer as you, I may cover for your absence."

"That's brilliant! You'll do great, lady Azura, just you see!" Mozu shone over the girls, giving off her high spirit. "Go at once, lady Layla, we got ya!"

Layla gazed at each of us, not getting to understand what was going on. There were many things wrong with this plan. First off, Azura was not Layla. Secondly, we don't even know the actuation they were going to perform, let alone synching up with the music and… Ugh. And lastly, how were we going to disguise Azura so they notice the swap? They were nothing alike! Nothing I say!

But it was her mother. If she didn't go and survived today's day somehow, Lalya would regret not going away for the rest of her life. She may even develop a hate towards the time-consuming world of art she once loved so much. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Just go already. We'll think of something." I urged her, trying to seem reliable. If only I had all the solutions… if only…

"Thank you so much! Thank you!" Layla couldn't thank us enough, but we all understood that as she ran away, yet dressed ready to perform.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Keaton asked, resting the back of his head on his raised hands.

"Azura, are you really sure about this?" I asked her in an unsettled tone of voice. Pressure started weighing me down. However, the filled with resolution look she gave got to calm me down. She seemed almost… happy… As if that event was a god-sent gift.

"We'll need to get her a disguise. We can't just let her walk in in front of 'ol the audience and pretend to be Layla." Mozu objected, getting more and more nervous herself.

"You guys could use her dressing room." The kitsune noted, pointing at the door at the end of the corridor. "I'm sure she won't mind if we borrow a dress and some accessories." He smiled, bright as the day.

"Yes! Finally I'll get some treasure hunting done!" Keaton got worked up, facing at the far door.

"Come again?" I mumbled, way too slow as the wolfskin already set off towards the room, racing as a beast. "Keaton…?" I called voiceless, with the vain hope of summoning him back.

"What?" He answered showing his face from the doorstep as he emptied a trash can. Mozu and I couldn't get any more surprised, for that was impossible to hear for him.

"That's another treat I share with Keaton. Despite our terrible orientation in cities, our senses are superior to those of normal humans. My name is Kaden, by the way." He introduced himself as we approached the dressing room.

Whilst Mozu reprimanded the wolf for bringing chaos into what once was in place, Kaden told me of his position as the chief of his tribe. Us talking about that brought Keaton to reveal he was too the chief of his people. What a curious coincidence… almost as if destiny was trying to send a message.

The wolfskin had this odd hobby of collecting tons of garbage, treating them like treasures. He said he loved the uniqueness of a cracked hairball, the peculiar color of the dust over the shelves and the red rocks he found in a pot. Regarding Kaden, the fox was far calmer. He inspired a similar peace that of Azura's, and there was something in his fur that made me want to pet him. Kaden's comments on Keaton's stuff were quite unique too, but that was to be expected from a non-human.

It didn't take long for me to like them. They were good guys. Proof was they befriended Mozu quickly. They suddenly transformed into a great fox with lots of tails and a huge white furred beast with mighty teeth and chunky arms. Mozu was close to lose her consciousness from the surprise, but the fact that they were still the same in the inside gave her the strengths to scold them off for converting without previous warning.

"Creatures like you must suffer the hunt of greedy men, am I wrong?" I realized, saddened by the hard truth. Kaden and Keaton gazed at me, but then they shifted their beast mouths to form a smile.

"They're a pain in the rear, but we can handle ourselves." The fox said from nowhere, shifting back to his human form.

"I like humans, but if they tempt to do us harm I won't refrain from biting." The wolf, uh, thing nodded as he slowly turned back to the cheerful man. Mozu's eyes got distant as she took pity on them. She'd go crazy if she were to lose anyone of their people for something like that. You could argue we did something quite similar with the wildlife, but that wildlife could not manifest their feeling in a human form able to talk. Yeah. I'm sorry I can't look a mule in the eyes and discern its feelings.

"Oh, come on. Life's hard on everyone. To hunt or be hunted. It's not like we hated the humans that pursued us. I've killed my good share of people too to defend my people." Keaton tried to fix things, irritated by our poor mood. "Besides, the wildest I tear my foes apart, the safer my people will be."

"And my folks can use illusory technics to lead hunters away." Kaden smiled, proud of their skills. "We're tougher than we look."

"Heh, and you already look tough." I laughed, elbowing Mozu to take her out from her aloofness.

* * *

"Azura, are you over?" I asked next to the door to the changing room she entered a while ago.

"Yes, hold on." She replied.

When she opened the door, the princess was wearing her exactly same dress, but in dark. I mean, Layla's wardrobes had to have more outfits… why did she even put the same dress we all were used to see her with.

"Wow, I barely recognize you, lady Azura!" Mozu noticed. Wait. Did she just say… 'barely'? I took my time to check if my eyes were liars. When the songstress put on a dark veil over her face, not even the hybrids were able to discern her from the true performer.

"And keep in mind that our sight is better than any other!" Kaden remembered, assuring Azura how unrecognizable she was. Keaton nodded effusively next to him, not believing the transformation that took place.

The one not believing it was me. It took my glasses off and glared at her. Long blue hair, golden eyes, a unique dress with her name written all over it… When so many people insist in something that is obviously wrong, you can only think you're the one seeing it wrong.

"Are you sure about this?" I newly asked, putting in trial her determination to precede that madness.

"Utterly." Azura replied by heaving a sigh filled with the stress she couldn't afford to bring onto stage. I looked at her during the next five seconds, waiting for the spell that made me recognize her as Azura to wear off. It didn't.

"Very well then. Need a hug of good luck?" I offered her. I really needed to hug something: I was dead worried about her. She looked surprised by my offer.

"I appreciate the gesture, but that won't-

"Cool! Group hug!" Keaton shouted, surrounding everyone into a big hug.

"Keaton! Don't pet my…! Furrrr…" Kaden mumbled in pleasure.

"Guys! This is too tight for me!" Mozu complained as she was trapped in the middle, between Azura and me. The princess and I exchanged looks for a second before I burst in laughs. I couldn't tell if it was her who giggled under her veil, but I'd like to think she was.

"Miles. Please, listen to my song carefully. Okay?" She said before I closed the door.

"Got it. Good luck." What was that for?

* * *

Keaton and Kaden accompanied us to the seats Silas saved for us. When a guard asked for their entrance fees, Mozu had a bright idea Keaton was embarrassed to follow.

"These are our big grumpy pets. We thought we'd bring them for a walk." Mozu explained caressing Keaton's head. He was soon afterwards defeated by the pleasure. Kaden patted my leg so I mimicked her, and so I did. Pure bliss, I tell you. He reminded me more of a big kitten.

I scanned the audience in search of familiar faces. I spotted an inopportune Laslow sitting between Selena and Odin. At least he did a nice job at keeping the conversation going. His puns flailed to make Selena laugh, though.

Charlotte was surrounded by a bunch of rich young men who immediately fell for her. However, none desired her as a wife, but as a night passion. That made Charlotte to decide to dump all of them.

What else? Oh, Corrin was sitting next to his brother, Leo. Next to them a shaky blonde girl jumped on her bouncing seat, thrilled by the show they'd see. Camilla tried to get her to seat properly, enlightened up by her enthusiasm. She got lucky the king seated in a fancier place close to the scenario.

I don't really recall for how long I stared at the princess, but when our eyes met, she smiled at me waving her hand. I replied in the same way, with less of the smile and extra of embarrassment. She then turned to talk to Felicia, who seated next to her. The poor girl was so scared that Camilla tried to repair the mood by holding her dearly. Her Bulkyness seemed to be most recovered from whatever happened before. That was relieving.

"Who did you greet, Miles?" Mozu surprised me, catching Silas' attention.

"To that well-equipped lady of purple hair." Kaden answered in my place, spotting her quite easily. The petting I was applying on him got rude, letting him know that was best to remain a secret.

"Lady Camilla? I was quite amazed to see her running after you, axe in hand." The cavalier commented, thinking back to that fatidic day. "Have you got into a mess with her?" Silas wondered with worry. 'I wish'.

A great wave of claps announced the beginning of the performance. The musicians were told something in a hurry, changing plans. Did Azura have anything to do with that? Probably

"What you say, Miles? I didn't get that last part." Mozu yelled at me, trying to sound over the noise of acclaims. Oh oh. I didn't think it to myself. As such, both Keaton and Kaden were gazing at me. The first one, wondering whatever I meant by that. The other, amused by his discovery. I showered him in pets to buy his silence.

The play was about to start.

* * *

 _A burdened heart_ _…_ _Sinks into the ground…_

Wait, wait, wait. What was she doing with that water? I mean, how is she doing _that_ with the water? Or where does it come from? Blobs came out from her hands, drawing forms in the air as they flouted. That song…

 _A veil falls away without a sound…_

Whilst she led the melody, the powerful drums echoed her after each sentence. How did they even have the time to prepare that? Those musicians were not professionals for nothing.

 _Nor day or night, wrong nor right, for truth and peace you fight._

Her moves were a whole new level from those she taught Camilla and me. Telling she was good at it fell short. Even Laslow was stunned! The fluidity of her torso in synch with her arms, the agile displacement of her legs, the strength in her hips… I'm not judge, but good lord!

 _Sing with me a song of silence and blood,_

As the chorus kicked in, the instruments joined with might, resounding all over the dome. The blobs of shiny water drew circles around her, covering the whole scenario to then leave the tears ascending into the air.

"Her necklace is shining…" Keaton mumbled in astonishment, charmed by its light. That treasure hunter…

 _The rain falls but can't wash away the mud._

Kaden's ears got pointy. He had notice something happening in the king's stances. Whatever was happening?

 _Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry?_

Tears dropped from my eyes. There was something… terribly wrong about those lyrics. I couldn't stop thinking about her secret during all the play. My head hurt as hell as tears continued to drop down. The madness she spoke about got into me as my thoughts spiraled into nonsense.

Corrin was the burdened heart who almost fell into the Bottomless Abyss. He fought for peace above anything else as best as he could. Nothing else but his fair heart could get someone sane to conspire against a king. For him, all the fight with nohrians was just a horrendous accident, deprived of justice.

Whose ancient heart was it…? Whose cry do we not hear…? Those two questions burned my mind. I felt like if a cart had run over me. I could blow away my very soul if I wasn't careful.

Lights went out, the instruments fell progressively silent and the songstress quitted the stage. The soldiers rushed from place to place, trying to find a remedy to their king's suffering.

One guard said the singer had cursed him, and as such, they would find her to make her pay. The few of us who knew her identity escaped to her rescue. Just as we left, a weird bunch of people burst into the dome. Pegasos, oni soldiers… It was a hoshidan attack. Their leader had a weird devilish eye, which seemed off for a hoshidan.

The royals jumped from their seats to negotiate the terms before the fight broke out. Even though the lider was right about the end of the war starting by the king's death, Corrin wasn't going to allow peace be bought with death. The rest of us rushed to gather our weapons to get ready for battle.

The hoshidans took over the grounded stage and the others grouped the canoes to recreate a standing ground. That would be the battleground.

When we got to Azura, she had returned to her normal white clothing. Mozu and the pets questioned what did she do to the king, but she refused to answer. … She did nothing. The king… the mind controlling the king suffered each and every word of the lyrics, but it refused to leave the body it possessed. But then again, these are the antics of a man falling into madness. Nobody would believe me, and the best proof I had was this 'hunch'.

We followed the princess back to the dome, promising to keep the secret of her role in that performance. Azura placed a hand on me when she noticed my depression. When I had the chance, I would play at great length that game of ours…

* * *

"Corrin! What is going on?!" Azura asked the prince, once we reached the west entrance. As the bluehead had little time to swap dresses, she was adjusting the veil on her head that fell over her hair.

"Azura! Where have you been?" The white-haired prince questioned back. Not only did she miss the great show, she had had him worried about her absence. Mozu and I exchanged looks with Keaton and Kaden. They nodded, sticking to our silence vote.

"Sorry I'm late. I wasn't feeling well, so I went outside to get some air. Why are the hoshidan soldiers here?" The songstress changed subject, exhausted by the run we took. She wouldn't enjoy detailing any more of her lies. Prince Leo remained calm, hearing her excuses with suspicion. Those eyes of his knew the truth. I wasn't crazy. He was as astonished as I was. How did no one besides us recognize her? I mean, seriously?!

"They've come to kill father. They used some strange song to incapacitate him." Corrin explained, fascinated. He had never heard of a magic that could hurt someone with words only. Well, that was because it wasn't the words who hurt Garon, but the meaning that pierced through his welcomed intruder. Azura's song helped me clarify that much.

"Oh! While you were outside, did you see a strange woman fleeing the opera house?" The naïve boy wondered. He would want to thank her. If only he knew. My chuckles became so noisy Mozu had to smack me to keep quiet. Leo's glare helped quite a bit.

"…No. I did not." She replied. I burst into laughing uncontrollably.

"Not again!" Mozu got angry, hiring Keaton services to reduce me to the floor.

A sudden roar of the hoshidans threatened of starting the riot for the king's head. We could not afford to get distracted.

"Dammit… We have no choice." Leo lamented, taking his grimoire out. "We'll have to fight them off!" He announced by raising his tome on the air as he unsheathed his icy sword. Corrin nodded with pain. Once again he faced a moral dilemma. Defeating the hoshidan would mean their death. But remaining still and siding with them would destroy any chance for changing the kingdom from the inside.

Elise clearly refused to do it. She was too shocked to face a battle in such a place. We all respected her desire to fall behind to treat the injured. Camilla hugged her, helping her calm down.

Both Keaton and Kaden found that assault incredibly disrespectful towards the audience, let alone the fact that they were in neutral land trying to carry out assassination. Keaton didn't fear to join fighting the hoshidans, presenting himself to Corrin, but Kaden chose to stay out of trouble: his actions there could endanger his people back in Hoshido. Corrin understood his reasons, accepting in good terms his joining to the backlines.

Elise, upon discovering the animal people, petted them with care and affection. Although her cheerful smile tried to reinforce her joy, she wasn't a child. Elise knew the destiny that awaited those poor souls that only tried to do what they believed to be the right thing.

Silas began analyzing the terrain, exchanging opinions with Niles about the procedures that should be taken. Benny let a comment slide from time to time, pointing at the flying horses that waited in their backlines.

Beruka found a way to bring the wyverns through the corridors, setting the chaos within the fleeing audience. Selena and Laslow started distributing the weapons the retrieved from the entrance. Odin helped them, but he kept his distances with Selena discreetly. The redhead noticed the change in his attitude, making her rest uneasy.

Arthur tried to convince Effie of taking her armor off. As they would be fighting on a lake, the risk of sinking was high. Basically, they argued about it, but Effie was too much of a pig-head. She wanted to be everyone's shield, and for that she had to risk receiving some blows.

Peri began her breathing in and out, summoning the calm needed to remain sane during the fight. She had a promise to keep with Laslow. Since horses would fall prey to gravity and fall to the water easily, she'd fight on foot like the rest.

Charlotte found interesting the fact that Nyx didn't took advantage of her childish appearance. The mage didn't even consider its vantages. Since both of them were women, the blonde wouldn't effort to keep the act. Nyx suggested her to go speak with Odin. She would find him 'interesting' at the very least.

When I received the iron sword from Mozu, I gritted my teeth. My mate understood why I made such a troubled face: Cheve.

"Don't worry, Miles. Everything will be good in the hood." She tried to cheer me up. "You'll get used to it with time…" I sighed. I wouldn't.

"Okay." Nothing would be good 'in the hood'. That night blood was going to be spilled. Our blood… their blood… While we battle here, someone is crying elsewhere for no one to hear. I wanted to cry too.

Felicia rushed to Corrin's side, holding his hand as she wielded a dagger in her other hand. The maid knew how he was feeling, but there was no alternative there. The demi dragon boy sighed, closing his eyes to invoke the nerves of steel needed for the occasion.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **Hey there. Happy Christmas. Happy new year. Good 2017 to you.**

 **I thought of finishing the year by doing what I did most: writing. I may have a long way ahead, as reaching perfection is but a myth, but I enjoy having the perception of improving each time (although measuring my progression is impossible due to lack of relativity-breaking machines). For instance, the original version of this chapter wasn't as good as this one. If only my level of English allowed me more freedom (and less mistakes)… Not that I even know how to speak in my mother language! *Giggles* (I need help... just kidding)**

 **All that is left is to hope for you to like it. Hey, no pressure there (Kidding again, you must like this *Jedi gesture*). See you next time. *Year-ender wink, year-ender wink* *Snowy elbow, snowy elbow***


	18. Chapter 18: Chaos' melody

**Chaos' melody**

"This is your last chance of laying down your arms if you want to be spared! I am Kumagera, and my only purpose is taking the king's life! Don't get in our way and you won't have to join him in the afterlife!" The chief of the hoshidan assault forces roared from the other side of the opera.

'For the record, I don't speak on behalf of everyone, but I do not think I'd want to join Garon there. That'd be twice the bad: dead and screwed.' At least Mozu hummed in agreement when she overheard me talking to myself.

Corrin's group crowded around at the other low entrance. The canoes had covered almost all the surface for the occasion. The hoshidans had spread wide. Their objective was to reach the stairs behind our position so they could go slice our king's head open.

"They will try to get advantage of their superiority in numbers to overwhelm us. We should take care of their pegasus riders: if we let any of them pass through our defenses, Father could be in danger." Leo analyzed in a matter of seconds. Oh boy, I wouldn't dream of being that quick to produce a strategy. I had troubles even settling down, for god's sake! And we hadn't even started yet!

"I will take good care of their flying units, my good Leo, so you can focus on the enemy in front of you." Camilla smiled as she finished saddling her wyvern.

"Thank you, big sister. Having you two by my side is most reassuring." Corrin thanked with red colors on his cheeks. A displeased 'hey!' was heard from the rearguard. "You too, Elise!" The whitehaired prince added, followed by everyone's laughs. Although they seemed calm, I could sense their restlessness behind their voices. Well, at least in two of them. Leo was indecipherable.

"Regarding the strategy, I know this may be a little difficult for the few of us, but I want us to take care of _all_ the enemies. Maybe afterwards we can spare their lives from execution as a reward to our feat!"

A light candled in my heart when I overheard those words. That sweet kid… … I believed Corrin knew his 'Father' better by that point, but hope always found a way to bloom in the most unexpected moments. Maybe it was because of that quality of Corrin's that I decided to stick to him in what would be the most bizarre of adventures… Oh my…

"Understood. But know that as much as we'd like to save them, it's a fight to the death we're speaking about." Leo reminded, crossing his arms and tapping with his finger.

"I am aware. First our security, then theirs." Corrin nodded with a note of sorrow. He knew he wouldn't be able to save everyone. Cheve served as a good lesson in that regard.

Leo placed a hand on his shoulder, showing that he could count with his help that time around. For him, it was easier to fight with the intent of killing, but… that was the way his older brother has been since they were little. Corrin the merciful. Leo was already used to dealing with the problems his soft brother caused, just like he did with that ninja and the fire tribe woman.

"Good. Silas, pass on the orders." Leo commanded to the cavalier who awaited orders. Silas then turned at Mozu and I, but I nodded at him to clarify we were listening. Teach then rushed through the rest of us, answering the questions he was asked without a single doubt. What a decisive lieutenant.

"And what should we do, clever and astonishing Prince Leo?" Charlotte asked sweetly. Too sweetly. I could see in Leo's gaze how he read through her like an open book.

"Charlotte, was it? I'd appreciate that you and your friend remained with my younger sister. I haven't had a chance of getting to know those shapeshifters, but the stronger rearguard we have, the more confident our moves will be in the frontline." The blonde negotiated.

I don't really know if Charlotte realized how she had just being used, but hey, that was her game: pleasing others so she is likeable. Benny quickly bowed to the royals so he could greet them once again before joining the backline. His presence surely made an impact in both Kaden and Elise, interrupting their petting.

Anyway these internships, time don't wait, nor does the beat of battle. The hoshidans weren't losing any time chit-chatting. They probably had thought of a way or two of slicing me open. Not that I was that hard of a prey. Guh… I felt dizzy. My sword, heavier than usual.

* * *

Horses had to stay out of the fray since the ground wasn't as stable as it could. That meant our mobile units would relay totally on the wyverns. Silas asked Beruka her permission to ride with her to battle, just for a little bit. The cold assassin evaluated him in a glimpse. Without a single word, she left some space behind her saddle for him. In battle, she wouldn't fight alone. Her mistress had her repeat that sentence over and over… she lost track of the number of repetition when she began to believe in it.

Although Leo would have liked to have Odin fighting by his side, Corrin told him it would be best if they allowed him to fight with Laslow and Selena. For the little time he had known them, they proved to have a deep bond so far, meaning that they would make a great impact in the flow of battle on their own.

"Alright! Let's fire up our legend!" Odin motivated walking in front of his friends.

"I thought you were the shadowy type, because the _hot_ type doesn't suit you." Laslow mocked, unsheathing his blade.

"Here we go again…" Selena sighed, unsheathing hers. There was a tiny moment where she and Odin exchanged looks. The redhead gritted her teeth and imbued her eyes with fury. "Do I have something on my face?" Each time Selena gazed at him, she remembered.

"I was just going to wish the best of lucks through this dangerous and risky odyssey, but I just remembered you don't need any." The blonde smiled adopting one of his cool poses. It seemed like if that knucklehead had forgotten about it… or maybe he was pretending.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The redhead whispered, averting her face to hide some of the colors she began blushing.

"Is there any luck left for me, Odin?" Laslow asked pointing at himself.

"Only if you acknowledge my darkness is greater than yours." His mad partner blackmailed.

"Come on, guys! We've got work to do!" Odin opened his mouth wide open. Laslow had just disregarded him like nobody's business! A wyvern suddenly captured the dancer with its claws and flew away. "Whoa, whoa! Is this you, Beruka?"

Effie ran past Selena and Odin with her javelin ready. There were a group of archers in the south area. If she managed to get their attention, she would create an opening for the others. She didn't really mind getting an injury or two.

Just as she threw her javelin, it landed right on its target's shoulder, making him fall into the water. She succeeded in her other purpose: getting their attention. Arrows flew with killing intent to the guardian. Although Effie raised her pink shield, the impact was severe and the ground unsteady.

"Effie!" Arthur screamed in panic as he rushed to her. He wasn't quick enough to prevent her from sinking into the fake lake. The weight of her armor dragged her to its very bottom, where light struggled to reach. It's ironic how that thing that was supposed to keep her safe was going to kill her.

The archers then pointed their bows to the blond hero. Although more arrows were shot, they all missed their target: Arthur dove into the depths to aid Effie without a single flinch of doubt.

"Do you think I will allow you to hurt my shopping partner?!" A voice alerted them. Selena had charged towards them with her sword low to the ground and her shoulder between her and her enemies. She had totally forgotten she no longer had her shoulder shield. She only realized that when an arrow was piercing the air towards her face.

Suddenly, a black spear made of shadows and regrets sliced that arrow before it reached its victim.

"You will pay for attempting to hurt my heroic counterpart of light! Times a hundred for shooting your evil projectiles to the moon personified! How dare you try to reach her?! The moon is unreachable!" Odin blasted with his mind gone blank. His antics confused the enemy. "Dark stakes!"

With that single shout, more black spears appeared from under his shadow. In a single strike, they destroyed the boat a couple of archers were. Incapable of fending for themselves anymore, they didn't dare to move an inch in presence of the dark mage.

"Odin! Move away!"

If Selena hadn't pushed Odin, an arrow would have gotten his exposed chest. Not giving him the time to thank her, Selena lunched herself towards the last remaining archer in the area. Two reasons drove her to rush over the boats the way she did: first, allowing any archer to raise their bows to the air would put her mistress and her partner at risk… and, lastly, she skipped a beat back when she foresaw that idiot's death.

Arrow after arrow, every shot missed its target, but not because the hoshidan was defenseless. In the little time Selena had been an archer, she learnt the few things that differenced a rookie from an expert, and she recognized all those perks in her opponent. However… the amount of fighting experience she had on her back was way too much as to get shot that easily. Besides, what was a little unsteadiness of the ground when she had fought on a freaking dragon's back?

When Selena reached the close quarters, she quickly found the dagger on the archer's belt. Hence, her strike to his hand landed swiftly, almost cutting his hand off. He got lucky she went easy on him.

"Nicely done! Now! Feral spiral of death!" Odin's incantation announced the imminent explosion of a boat, sinking a pair of samurais that tried to surround the redhead.

Selena hated it. She hated having mixed feelings. Odin's nonsense was idiotic and cringe-worthy! That was what she thought at first, anyway. Her reasons to hate him had changed. She feared his antics would get him killed in battle, and she loathed it when people made fun of him. It infuriated her beyond madness.

She once tried to make him change, but in doing so, Selena almost destroyed his persona. Nobody knew how worried she became about him afterwards, but there was just no way she could confess that she told him those things not because she despised him, but because she wanted everyone to stop laughing at him. … Whenever she saw that, she suffered.

But then, the redhead looked at his partner's back. The swiftly waving cape combined with his yellow suit. The cocky way he exposed his abdomen… Odin may be an idiot, but Selena couldn't deny something: an Odin enjoying his antics had something cool in it.

* * *

The dread of suffocation. The void. The lights on the surface. The ascending bubbles. Few times Effie had been so alive. Death had an effect on living beings, and that was bringing out of them the most of their strengths to fight for their lives. However, the moisture of her straps had made it difficult for her to take off her plates. Every time she thought she had it, it slipped out from her reach. Panic began pinching her as all her attempts to free herself failed.

The remorse of dying in such a stupid way. She should have followed Arthur's advice and fight on the grounded stage. Maybe… she would have found death in a less pitiful way.

Her consciousness began fading away. Salty tears mixed with the water around. She had failed Elise, and then she was going to die. Twisting in a desperate try to be freed, Effie shook with the last of her strengths. She almost reached one of the straps on her back, but failed to release it.

A splash caught her attention. When she looked up, the shape of a man diving to her rescue projected on her eyes. Arthur reached past her head and landed a kiss on her. He shared with her half all the breath he could spare.

Afterwards, he grabbed the straps of Effie's chestplate and tore them apart with his mightiest effort. Then, he held her tight to his chest and launched from the bottom upwards. His legs hadn't worked that hard ever.

Air. Breath. Only people who have seeing their end by suffocation can really appreciate the gift those two things are. Arthur, in the little time he was underwater, understood that. However, he was the only one.

"Oh my god! Effie! Effie!" Elise called her by the side of a boat. Arthur handed her over to Kaden, and then Benny helped him out of the water. "She's not breathing! What do we do?!" The princess panicked, tears showering down her purple eyes. Her staff could heal wounds, burns, frozen parts, even some dismembered body parts in certain situations, but suffocation? She couldn't get the water out of her!

"CPR! We need to get her to breathe!" Charlotte guided. Her posterior silence made it clear she didn't know how to do it. She didn't because practice meant kissing, and her lips were way too expensive. Charlotte clenched her fists uncontrollably. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. CPR would be one of the many skills she needed to do her job properly… and why did she ignore it? Because of pride? What was pride useful for when somebody was dying right in front of you?

"I'll do it!" Arthur huffed, pulling himself next to the dying woman. He first made sure Effie had pulse. She did. Aligning her neck for the best performance, he began the reanimation.

Benny decided to learn from her example and took off his heavy armor. His muscular body wasn't as built as Arthur's, but he was chunkier. Benny looked at the water with assassin's eyes. If a ninja planned on popping out from down there, he would certainly welcome him by plunging the heaviest of blows down his spine.

Coughs followed a desperate breath in search of air. Effie curled in pain and Arthur moved away to let her some space. He suddenly noticed the fatigue sucking all of his energy. He didn't notice how tense he had been until then.

"Effie! Are you okay?" The princess asked as she hugged her friend. She really believed she'd lose her!

"I think so. Arthur. Thanks for saving my life." The whitehead said in a voiceless tone. "But I must continue… I am needed out there…" Effie muttered as she tried to get up.

"No, you won't! You'll stay with me in the rearguard!" Elise commanded as she crossed her arms. Few times she had been so imperative.

"But, milady, I-

"That's enough, Effie!" Arthur interrupted angered. "You almost died! Take care of yourself, dammit!" He shouted to her face as he squeezed her arms. He didn't intend hurting her, but his heart was still beating too hard. The whitehead moaned as she felt the pain on her arms.

"I-I'm sorry, Effie, I didn't mean to hurt you…" The hero apologized, letting her go. An uncomfortable silence raised between the two.

"Lady Elise, we should get moving." Charlotte whispered with caution. She wouldn't dare risk bringing a charming smile when the air was so tense.

"We do. Effie, stay behind us. That's an order." The princess said as she stood up to resume their pace, followed by the frontier guards.

Kaden lent Effie his scarf. Maybe he had been the only one to notice how her black underwear was visible, but he couldn't be sure due to his animal eyes. He then helped Arthur carry the weakened woman. The kitsune could easily hear their hearts racing.

"It's okay now." Kaden softly mumbled as a way to calm them down.

* * *

Soon after Miles told her those confusing things, Felicia tried to talk to her one more time. She told her that she loved Corrin for a real long time, going back to when she was scouted for being a maid at his service with her sister. In other circumstances, Camilla would have sent her away. The least of things that she would want to hear at that time would be how a woman tried to take Corrin away from her. However… something made her stay still.

The first time she looked at the pinkhaired maid, Camilla felt like watching a rival in doing his laundry. However, she was then hearing from that very rival the things that made her fell for Corrin. Camilla didn't really understand the words that psychologist told her, but something remained clear. She was going to have to deal with it. She could suffer in eternal pain, or she could just accept it and be happy for the family she so much loved. The later sounded better.

After the shivery maid finished apologizing to her for being such trouble –and telling how determined she was to fight for staying with him–, Camilla gave her a cuddle. The princess tried to calm her down, promising she wouldn't do her any harm. Then, she welcomed Felicia to the family.

"Nice dragon. I love its scales." Someone complimented to Camilla, taking her away from her bittersweet thoughts. The princess had finally seated on its saddle and was just about to take off onwards to battle. When she looked for the man who addressed her, she found a wolfskin instead. Camilla had seen some in her young journeys, but she didn't expect to find that particular one.

"Can I ride with you?" Keaton asked with a wide smile. Camilla raised an eyebrow, and then she scanned the area in search of Leo. Had Keaton come to her side on his own or was him part of one of her little brother's devices?

"I recommend you didn't. I don't see how a wolfskin is supposed to fight in the air. You'd be in danger." The purplehead discouraged, gripping her reins to make her wyvern take some steps.

"That's what I was looking for! I want you to launch me towards the enemy. There's hunting to do!" The wolf announced getting in her way. Camilla wasn't one to be persuaded, but she could sense the inner strength in Keaton. She let out a sigh.

"Fine. Get on, wolfskins' chief." The princess allowed, focusing on the battle. While a more silent Keaton mounted her wyvern, Camilla searched for the magic tome that would be helping her wiping out the sky of pegasus knights. The sudden lack of enthusiasms of Keaton made her clear that she shouldn´t address him by his position.

"Keaton? You'd do good to hold on to something. This will get shaky." The lady advised in a soft tone, just like if she was going for a nice ride.

* * *

"Hey! Let me up! If you're taking me with you, at least allow me to ride with you, good Beruka!" Laslow tried to persuade. He was getting sick of the motion of being dragged through the air like a potato sac. He felt like luggage.

"Sorry, Laslow, but you'll have to endure it. There's no more space up here." Silas apologized, showing his face over the side to make his presence known. "Get ready! We're almost there!"

Beruka's wyvern, Olber, released the luggage over a group of samurais that approached the main group from the front. The canoes formed a bottleneck that would serve as a way to suppress their superiority in numbers.

Laslow landed as best as he was able to, but he was about to overturn his boat from the impact. Silas jumped with him to compensate the gravity and pull Laslow's arm.

"Incoming!" The knight warned, drawing his blade ready to meet the impact of the closest samurai. They were quickly surrounded by the other two hoshidan, who waited for their chance to cut in.

Laslow drew a lunge towards the one on his right, but the samurai was able to dodge him by jumping backwards. Immediately, the other tried to exploit his opening. He didn't even notice how Laslow laid the trap. To answer the swipe of the hoshidan boy, Laslow curled down, spun on his toes and sent a slice upwards that hit its target.

Enraged from his partners wounds, the one that first dodged him jumped on Laslow with a dangerous launch attack. The greyhaired man turned his shield shoulder to his enemy and met his blow with a motion to divert its course. Much to his misfortune, the samurai didn't release the attack he managed to make Laslow believe that was coming. When he landed by his side, Laslow was defenseless from his next attack. However, the motion of the boat responded to the jump the hoshidan did, making it too unsteady to be able to move. At least for one of them.

Laslow slid his feet towards the samurai, drawing circles that constantly searched for the center of gravity. When up-close, nothing would retain his sword from cutting him down in a spiral attack. At least, he made sure not to put too much weigh on his blow, or else it would have been lethal.

On the other side of the bottleneck, Silas exchanged some fast and furious blows with the samurai. Unlike Laslow, he wasn't that fast, meaning that he had troubles meeting the hoshidan's speed. His dark armor took some hits that, reinforced or not, hurt. However, he hadn't been missing his attacks without purpose.

Silas finally trapped the samurai onto a boat from which he wouldn't be able to dodge. When the knight was about to take advantage of the situation he built with his efforts, a wyvern suddenly captured the hoshidan by the shoulders, raised him into the air, and released him once the height was unadvisable.

"C'mon! I had him!" Silas complained looking up into the air to identify who took his kill. When the hoshidan splashed as long as he was onto the water, Beruka flew away without a word.

"Silas! Be careful! We've got more company!" Laslow warned. Just as the new group of hoshidan forces rushed at them, a great grey dragon of four legs jumped over their heads. Ice spikes were thrown from top of it, hitting some of the soldiers.

"We've come to help!" Corrin announced in his dragon form. Felicia jumped down from his back and healed Silas' wounds with the staff she carried. Having his best friend supporting him gave Silas the confidence to fight back with a hundred man's strength. Laslow got worked up upon seeing this. He could allow others to be the heart of the party, could he? Just imagining his fan's calls was enough to make him blush.

* * *

Meanwhile, Camilla flew over their heads in order to take good care of her targets. If she allowed any pegasus rider to pick on them, their life would be a lot harder. Fighting against an enemy you can't reach is beyond frustrating. It ruined their rhythm of battle, and worst of all, they had to check over them from time to time.

For that reason, Camilla would take on all the fight in the air. Wyverns were powerful creatures both in open and close spaces, but their ferocity in the skies had no equal. The only ones that defied their air superiority were the kinshies. Unluckily for them, they had none.

"Hey, lady, get closer to those pegasus knights. I'm gonna go say hi." Keaton requested with a wild face. There were two of these riders approaching at them at that moment.

"Very well, but, how are you going to do that?" The princess wondered. She wouldn't enjoy throwing anyone to their doom, precisely.

"Trust me. I'm more skilled than I look." The wolfskin promised licking his lips as he set eyes on his prey. Not even the wind on his face managed to disturb his concentration.

Not so long ago, Camilla would have ignored him and left him on the ground, where his nonsense wouldn't pester her. Nonetheless, she recently learned the benefits of trusting someone she normally wouldn't.

Once they were above their enemies, Keaton jumped off, almost causing the princess a heart-attack.

"What have you done?!" She yelled, starting the maneuvers to rescue him.

Meanwhile, Keaton's shape began changing. His torso grew, reaching the size that of three men put all together. White hair covered his black body, and silver scale-like plates shielded his shoulders and neck. His abominably huge arms swiped through the air, brutally smashing one of the pegasus off the air, while the other caught its prey and dragged it along.

When they reached the ground, Keaton used it as a cushion. The hoshidan was lucky to survive. Not so lucky to be sent into the air by another powerful bump. Then, the wolfskin roared a horrendous howl tormenting enough to plant fear into the samurais that surrounded him. His shiny red eyes set his new target, and when he was done with it, they would repeat that process on and on…

"Not bad." Camilla smiled, pleased to have him on Corrin's side. She resumed her fighting to pursue one of the three remaining pegasus knights. He flew away to the southern area, far from the archers at their rearguard. "Silly move." She smiled as she clenched her grip one her tome.

* * *

The remaining pair of pegasus riders set their eyes on Silas and Laslow, who were having some troubles with a particular strong oni fighter. Suddenly, a lone faraway arrow pierced its way to one of the flying horses, injuring its wings and forcing him fall. Niles loaded the next arrow and aimed at the last one.

The angered rider quickly found the precedence of the land attack, and just as quickly she switched targets. Lowering close to the surface, the hoshidan flew through the battleground as close to it as she could, easily dodging the arrows Niles shot her.

The whitehaired archer moved his head from left to right, trying to judge distances as best as he could. Having just one eye when you were an archer was not funny. He had to judge distances through size comparisons, motions, changes of his point of view, interpositions and shadows. It made him appreciate what having two eyes meant. Nevertheless, he shot so fluidly that he didn't even notice it when he ran out of arrows.

"You'll pay for what you did!" She announced savagely by raising her long silver naginata.

A bulky lance stabbed the pegasus' tummy. The trajectory and the built up motion made the rest. Peri was knocked down by the collapsing winged creature, which slammed onto a long boat quite badly. The impact echoed through the opera, leaving the deadliest note on the air after the pegasus grumbled one of its last breaths.

"Peri! You okay?" Niles asked as the last thing his good eye got to see was how Peri was pushed. The bluehaired girl had been thrown into the water, ruining her make-up. She seemed quite concerned, but not about her appearance.

The cavalier got up on her own and approached the hoshidan. The spear got stuck on the boat and drilled its way out just to harm the rider's leg. There was a lot of blood spilling from the injury of the pegasus. Its scent made Peri dizzy. With a morbid smile, she unsheathed her sword.

"No… don't die… please… Himiko…" The rider begged hugging her partner. Tears dropped down from her blue eyes. Her respiration accelerated, fueled by the poor view of her dearest ally. Pain was evident. Too evident.

As if the bloodiest of arrows landed on her armored chest, Peri stepped back, clenching her hand against her torso. She was paralyzed by an unknown pain. The promise she made to Laslow kept looping on her mind. It didn't took Peri long to understand that wasn't the first time she felt that. The first time was when she was only but a kid.

Niles moved closer and watched in silence. 'What was wrong with Peri?' He wondered. She used to be that cursed doll thirsty of blood that he once tried to steal with his old comrades, why didn't she stabbed the hell out of that defenseless girl? Whatever that was, it was going to make his job harder.

Time was gold, and his help could be needed anytime: wasting their time there wasn't going to do anyone any good. He had to finish their business there for good and move on. Lord Leo could have his help now that he was almost over with his mission of cleaning the skies. Once Lady Camilla finished the last one, he'd be free to do as he pleased.

However… what should he do? Sparing her life through calling Lilith to imprison her in the astral realm was one option. The other, ending her suffering.

Just as he considered that option, he shot an arrow to kill the pegasus. He was already doomed: the sooner he sent him to the afterlife, the less he'd suffer.

"Nooo! You monster! Damn you! My friends were not enough for you?! Himiko!" The girl cursed at the top of her lungs, reaching the peak of her crying.

Water dropped from Peri's chin. No one could tell its precedence since she fell to the lake before.

Niles clenched his fists as he took the decision. If he spared her life, she'd go through hell itself. The loss of those you loved… that was something Niles had never known. The ones he'd have to lose for that were a pair of troublesome blondes, and he was sure he'll have to look after them for a long time. Nonetheless, just the idea of seeing any of them dead consumed his mind at the start of every battle. He couldn't relate to the hoshidan's suffering, but he could imagine.

He shook his head abruptly. He had to do it. He had to finish her. Niles was already stained with a dark past; he'd do the dirty work so others don't have to end red-handed. After all, the hoshidan spoke the truth: he was a monster. But not even a monster like him was able to aim his bow to a dying woman without any doubt. His grip got tighter, his steadiness faced a crisis.

"Fuck." Niles mumbled in anger. He was trembling, just the way her sadistic partner did. He used to enjoy the moments when he could contemplate a good mad expression, whereas she loved the spilling of blood. What the hell got into them both? "Lilith! Peri, help me."

The dragon showed her head out of the surface of the fake lake. A light shone under her, revealing the portal to the astral realm. After receiving Peri's help to take the hoshidan away from the corpse of the pegasus, Niles held the writhing woman tight. He got some scratches from her. In one of the woman's hits, she took off his eyepatch. He had a black cavity where his ocular globe once was.

'What am I doing?' He asked to himself. He kicked the woman into the water and then grabbed his patch from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Niles. I almost allowed her to impale you." Peri apologized, cleaning her face clean with some weeps. Whenever she looked at the dead pegasus, she wasn't able to get the pleasure she felt the first time she looked at it. Not since she learnt its name. She never named her old mount…

"Maybe you should have done so." Niles replied just as sour. The cavalier looked at him with confusion and sadness. "I am a worse monster that girl believed." He grinned sadistically, setting his eyes up on the beautiful empty ceiling. A monster too weak to do what he was supposed to do. Pathetic.

* * *

"You two, follow me." Prince Leo ordered us, heading to the northern path that led to the stage. Mozu had to grab my arm and pull to free me from astonishment. Were we really going to follow such a big shot into battle? My heart wasn't ready. My body wasn't ready. I wouldn't be able to follow his orders with the perfection needed to suit his plans! Mozu stopped pulling me for a second and looked me in the eyes.

"There's no time to chicken out. Man up! We need you!" She encouraged me. I honestly doubted the later part, but she was right in the rest. I didn't join Corrin's crew only to help him with the internships. I did it for myself as well. To accomplish my dream.

"Right." I nodded with the bravest face I could express. The shaking from my legs didn't really help, but Mozu got some laughs out of me. Glad to help her relaxing a bit. Who knew if that wouldn't be her last time? …

Leo searched for a certain one who he had some unfinished businesses with. Once he found her, he crossed his arms and approached her.

"You may come with me, 'sister'. There are some things we need to talk about." The prince informed unmerciful. He wasn't going to let Azura get away just like that. The songstress nodded, trying to hide the sweat running down her face. She hadn't calmed down from her performance yet, but at least she had already warmed up.

When we were about to reach the land area, Leo created a small bridge made of water lily pads. Although he seemed to walk over them without a single trace of effort, it took all of my skills not to fall. Mozu was helped by Azura, whose sense of balance was beyond normal.

The three of us kept our distances with Leo. I knew he knew. Probably Azura did as well. Mozu maybe suspected it, I don't really know. I wouldn't be asking her, you know? What if Leo discovered us, confirming his probably already existing doubts?

A group of oni fighters were so attentive to come welcome us. The first two of them wielded massive axes; whereas the other two remained protecting their backs with what seemed the same kind of scrolls Orochi almost killed me with. *Gulp* Oh, and clubs. Big bulky clubs.

"You, back me up." Leo commanded me as he began running towards them. I would have stayed frozen, but I managed to break free and follow him. Each step forward drummed through my body, my heart aligned to its rhythm. Time to welcome new nightmare material, I guess…

One of the hoshidans approached Leo, his axe close to the ground. A powerful ascending slice tried to cut the prince in half. However, Leo created a tree next to him, which received the blow in his place. I tried to thrust my blade into the hoshidan from the side, but he pushed me away with a single swipe of his arm.

Just as the oni released his axe from the trunk, Leo cut his chest diagonally. Ice spread through the wound, slowing him down.

"Don't underestimate us oni fighters, kid!" He shouted, clenching his whole body to break the blocks of ice. In exchange of retrieving his mobility, blood started spilling down. Leo tut, irritated.

A horizontal blow of his axe tried to slice him dead, but Leo jumped in time to dodge it. Motivating the life within the tree he grew, a branch extended under his feet. The trunk was chopped instead. Leo jumped down and kicked the trunk towards the hoshidan. The oni caught the trunk to prevent it falling on him.

"Don't make me laugh. I'd never underestimate an enemy who pointed his weapon to me. However…" He opened Brynhildr with a dark smile on his lips. More branches grew from the plant, piercing him without mercy as the weight did the rest. Agony was yelled out of him, unable to move. He managed to keep the tree away from him, but the moment he let it loose or tried to push it away, the branches would stick harder in him. "Who's underestimating who? I wonder."

"Miles! Look out!"

As it should have been obvious, the hoshidan's partner didn't watch their battle like the idiot I am. If Mozu hadn't warned me, I wouldn't have noticed the axe lowering on me.

Something really weird happened. I am quite aware that time is constant. One second, two seconds, three… and so on. However, there are people whose perception of time differs from others. When you have fun, time goes quicker than when you suffer. That rule applies to an infinite variety of contexts and comparisons.

Why am I sharing this unrelated stuff just as I was going to be cut in half? In fewer words, it seemed like time slowed down. Nonetheless, I already told you time is constant, it's our perception which alters it. As so, it wasn't time that slowed down. It was the hoshidan. He was almost comically slow. My late response was more due to my surprise than my lack of reflexes.

"It's totally different from Teach and Odin…" I mumbled to myself as I stepped to my right. He missed the blow, but it was so powerful the axe got stuck to the floor. I gave him a kick to prevent him from retrieving his weapon, but he didn't even feel it. What was worse, I made it easier for him to unbury his axe.

I moved my leg away, putting more distance between us. A rabbit rushed under his legs, leaving a spectral aura behind. How could such cute little thing inspire so much fright? Maybe it was conditioned fear from last time. That demon… made me shit my pants.

Mozu kicked the bunny with all her might, launching it to the water. Azura lunged her naginata without the intention of hitting the hoshidan, but keeping him away.

On the other side, Leo easily grew a wall of thick root-like logs, buying us time to deal with our present enemy. If the other two joined the brawl with more of their summoned creatures, who knew what could happen. Even though the onis at the other side took their own clubs out to demolish the barrier, Leo kept reinforcing it with new layers. At the same time, he surrounded the trapped hoshidan's neck to make him suffocate. Leo didn't mean to let his strengths run out and let him be squished under the trunk.

Mozu took the offensive in my place, swinging her spear from left to right. The oni fighter dodged as best he could, parrying most of the attacks. Something felt out of place for me. He seemed like he waited for a chance for something.

After landing her first successful hit on his shoulder, the hoshidan grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. After securing his grip on his weapon, he readied to chop her like a tree.

"Eeeehh!" Mozu cried as she felt the helplessness.

Although Azura was ready to assist, I had already started running towards them. I felt like throwing up from the anxiety, but I forced my way through. Slicing down my blade, I cut his hand off. Both his lost member and his axe fell to the floor, followed by his painful screams. Tucked low to the ground, the hoshidan gripped his stump, blood shedding nonstop. I had to swallow my vomit.

Azura took care of knocking him unconscious by pounding his head with the rod of her naginata.

"T-thanks, Miles." Mozu stammered, out of breath. Relief mixed with my disgust. I had just cut somebody's hand off, but I saved Mozu's life. I felt a little better.

I silently nodded, trying to take my eyes away from the hand. Fighting without the intent of hurting your opponent was difficult. Looking once again at Leo's back, my opinion of him started changing. What he did to Freken was almost merciful. … Crap.

The remaining oni soldiers tried to go around the wall, but Leo foresaw his moves and widened the barrier. Then, one of the axes brutally chopped a whole line of trees, while the other warrior jumped on it to push his way to the other side. He was soon met by Leo's icy sword, entering another duel. Behind the vanguard, a mule followed his lead and targeted us.

Mozu remained still as the mule charged at her. She got shoved away by the spirit. Maybe she saw something of her village in that mule, rendering her useless against that summon. Determined to avenge her, I stabbed the mule. Unlike the dark spirit Orochi created, my blade dived in its body like if I had stabbed a cushion. Afterwards, it lost its form to disappear in magic particles.

When I heard a moan behind me, I thought it was Mozu at first. However, when I turned to check, Azura lost stability and struggled not to fall down. Mozu had to get up and catch her before she fell. Behind the girls, I discerned the figure of a priestess pointing her staff at the songstress.

"Look… out… Miles…" Azura mumbled with difficulty, pointing behind me. I turned again in time to see the new attack lowering down on me. It was faster than before, and its angle was diagonal, leaving me few places to dodge. I suddenly tripped over the chopped off hand and fell down, miraculously avoiding the slash. I got to see its steel quite close. Closer than I'd had liked. My head would have being crushed if the club had hit me.

When I landed on the floor, I found the axe next to me. Leaving my sword there, I took the axe and tried to bury it in the hoshidan. He easily met my attack with his club, disarming me just as easily. His muscles were not only for show…

I rolled away to dodge his new descending attack. I recovered my sword and got up as fast as I could. Too fast. I felt dizzy. I parried one of his attacks, but lost my blade in the process: his blow had so much strength in it, if I had grabbed my sword tighter, my whole arm would have been pulled off.

Miss fortune smiled on me once again. Men, am I clumsy. I fell yet once again backwards, avoiding the round-slash he did as he finished his last hit. I didn't notice before, but looking at him from underneath was terrifying. I shouldn't have noticed.

He treaded on my toes, preventing me from sneaking away anymore. I yelled in pain and terror.

"Out of luck, aren't you?" He smiled down on me, raising his club with both his hands. Indeed, I was.

A rapid thrust of a lance pierced his torso, preventing him from releasing his next killer move. He spat blood on me, dirtying one of the crystals of my glasses. Mozu kept pushing frontwards as she exclaimed her loudest battle-cry. He shoved him away from me, not being able to stick her spear out from the hoshidan.

I watched her in silence. When suffocation knocked my door, I remembered to breath. Mozu's chest inflated and deflated heavily, her whole face was red in a mix of heat and hoshidan blood. A bit of her own dropped down her mouth: the bump she took from the mule hurt. Her hands were shaky.

"Mozu… you saved me…" I said. I was not dead. I was too afflicted as to notice sooner.

"Are you okay?" The villager asked me in a low tone. I took my glasses off to quickly clean them. When I put them back on, I realized her eyes were teary, but they were doing their best to endure it.

Mozu was strong. Stronger than I was, anyway. When I killed that thief back in Cheve, I freaked out like the weakling I am, whereas she was capable of keeping her cool after staining her hands in blood. Endure it, Miles. Don't you dare break crying now. Show her some respect and man-up. You've been through shittier crap. Endure it, for fuck's sake. … Just… learn… from her…

"I am. Thanks to you." I replied with the palest face I had in months.

"Hey, I gotcha." She reminded, forcing her fakest smile. A low song sounded nearby. It was Azura, who was still weakened. Nevertheless, her voice was able to reach us. Misery dove its claws deep on me, but I felt a little better. Why did I feel better? That princess really had a special power to her singing. … … Did… Did Leo notice?

The mentioned prince kept moving around, growing some trees to use them as he pleased. They made good shields, obstacles and even weapons. He hadn't been creating them randomly: he limited the oni fighter's moves.

With his magical sword, he froze the ground and made him slid down, where a spike of wood waited to pierce his shoulder. However, things didn't go as he planned them and the hoshidan landed on the stake with his neck. He twitched around some more before remaining frozen dead.

Leo's gaze darkened as another one lost his life in that pointless fight. He looked around to watch the heat of battle clashing everywhere. His sister was pursuing the last of pegasus riders with her thunder spells. Corrin and the others had dived into their lines, devastating on their way.

Why were they even fighting? Just to suffer? And where were the rest of the soldiers? Why did Father leave all the work to them like that?

Leo glimpsed back at the corpse of the hoshidan.

"This is why I hate making promises, Corrin. It's not like they were going to survive once Father lays his hands on them, either." The blonde muttered as he scanned the stands of the opera in search of the man they were fighting for. He didn't find him.

* * *

She had never dealt with that stranger, but since the circumstances demanded it, she decided to team up with her. Beruka helped Nyx mounting on her wyvern. After taking off, the mage held onto the rider. Beruka wasn't one to allow such close contact, but she made an exception to someone as young as Nyx.

They flew close to the stage where roots and plants were growing everywhere. An arrow alerted the bluehead from the archers below her.

"Hold tight." Beruka warned her passenger. Just after those words, more arrows threatened to harm Olber. The wyvern rider led its mount to make a loop and then drop down at high speed. Just before reaching the floor, they ascended just as fast to dodge some new wave of arrows.

Beruka kept making acrobatics to avoid the projectiles. In one of them, she made her wyvern fly upside-down. In those few seconds, she looked up to identify their targets. A pair of archers guarded a priestess, who was pointing her staff to Lady Azura. She'd have to take care of that sage as fast as she could, or else, they'd become target of her weakening spells, and that could cost their lives in mid-air.

"Bring me closer. I'll take care of them." Nyx said, raising her voice over the pressure of wind. Beruka nodded, fixing her eyes on the archers and the direction they were pointing their bows. As long as she guessed where the arrows would go, she'd keep the three of them safe.

There were many high speed maneuvers. Beruka would have gone easy on her passenger, but the archers were too good for her to relax one second. After getting the most height achievable, Olber dropped down over the archers. Nyx wasn't used to free-falls. Her fighting style implied all kind of spells, but none of them made her reach such dangerous speeds.

Arrows flew close to them, but Beruka was quite aware of the risks of her actions. One of the projectiles got her stomach. Normally, her black armor would have been more than enough to nullify the damage, but as she was moving against the shot, it pierced the steel. She was lucky it didn't go deep. The opposite would have cost her life.

When they reached the floor level, Olber spread his wings wide open, causing a massive push of air to stun the hoshidans. When the dragon turned sideways, Nyx pointed her hand to them and casted a powerful fire spell. One of the archers grabbed the girl and jumped away, but the other got something stuck in his eye when the wind pushed, and so, he wasn't able of moving away.

"Keroto!" The priestess called with horror. The archer looked where she was gazing to find his old friend burnt badly laying on the floor. Beruka read his intentions of retaliating. Pulling Olber's reigns, she took off once again in a desperate attempt of dodging the incoming attacks.

"Ah, no! You won't!" He yelled, shooting and endless amount of arrows, each faster than the former. One of the arrows got the wyvern's wing, making it lose balance and plunged into the thin air. Beruka did her best to make him regain stability and land safely the furthest Olber could carry them. She was skilled to fight against defenseless adversaries, but having an arrow restraining her moves made things harder and even riskier.

Upon landing, Beruka got off and used her thick axe as a shield against the incessant flow of arrows. Just how many arrows did that hoshidan carry? His friend's…

Just as she realized the precedence of her problems, Beruka suddenly lost her strengths by the curse of the priestess. She could hardly keep standing.

Nyx created a wall of stone between them and the hoshidans, finally earning some protection against projectiles. Beruka collapsed into the floor, but the mage caught her between her arms.

"Are you okay?" Nyx asked when she discovered her wound. Beruka closed her eyes and nodded. The way she was made it impossible for her to fend for herself, let alone running away to safety.

"I'll take it from here." The dark-haired little girl said, leaving her carefully.

Nyx raised another wall between them to make sure they stayed safe. Then she got out of her hiding spot and ran against the hoshidan.

When the archer recognized it was a little girl he was against, he hesitated.

"What are you doing? Shoot!" The priestess hurried him, losing her focus on the new spell she was trying to cast.

Meanwhile, Nyx ended her own casting and sent another huge outburst of flames. The archer reacted in time to move aside, but in that time Nyx got even closer than before, making it impossible for him to aim at her efficiently, unless he knew how to shoot at point blank range.

"You're still a kid! What can you possibly do?" The archer enraged, trying to grab her neck to kill her. When he was about to touch her, Nyx sent a volt that ran through his body for a few seconds.

"Appearances can be deceiving." She simply smiled.

The deceiver then turned to face the defenseless priestess. She pointed her staff to Nyx, casting the last of the remaining uses of 'weakening' on her, which consumed the spell paper on her staff.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" Nyx mocked, calmed as ever. The horned rune on her forehead shone for a few seconds and then changed the direction of the curse.

The lone hoshidan opened her eyes wide open as she felt her strengths leaving her, victim to her own magic. Tears commenced to waltz out of her eyes while she fell to the floor. It was not fair… it couldn't end like that.

Nyx let out a sigh, thinking back to Beruka. She'd have to take her to the rearguard, where she'd be healed. But before, Nyx had to do something with the priestess. She couldn't just leave her.

The mage calculated her average age. Around twenty-four. Judging by the way she acted during the battle, she hadn't seen many battlefields. If Garon's men got to her, death would be her only wish. …

"Bring your friends here. Hurry! And grab your staff." Nyx ordered in a low voice.

She wasn't part of Corrin's group just because she had nothing better to do with her life. At first, she thought that sharing their adventures could cast some light to the cure to her curse, but as time passed, for the first time in years, something changed inside her. She started believing in Corrin pacifist cause. It had nothing to do with glory or justice; it was just a matter of doing something good for someone else. And Nyx had just so much to pay for…

The dark mage took a stone she carried within her grimoire and handed it over to the hoshidan. Afterwards, a magic circle appeared beneath them and surrounded them in magic particles. They ware teleported to a place far from there. They could have some troubles leaving the Woods of the Forlorn, but they'd make it out.

Nyx then exchanged looks with Leo, who was nearby. She feared he'd punish her actions, but instead, he bowed his head in gratitude. The little mage quickly went back to help Beruka getting to Elise.

* * *

"Be a good boy and stay still!" Camilla yelled at the limit of her patience.

She had been pursuing that pegasus rider literally everywhere. He entered the corridors, they made some high speed chases on the boats, the pegasus knocking over the boats and Camilla dodging them. The hoshidan seemed to think he could keep her busy, but he never thought the princess would be able to chase after him. He was one of the best riders of their group, and he had been able to push Subaki to his limits in a race. That purplehaired woman was crazy.

However, Camilla's reasons to hunt him down differed from what anyone could expect. She had promised her brothers she'd take care of the flying units. If she failed to take any of them down on her own, she'd disappoint her siblings.

One of the thunder volts Camilla casted clashed at the ceiling, creating a breach that led to the outside. The hoshidan gazed down at their partners. They had lost half their numbers since the battle unleashed, whereas the nohrians kept their unity. There was nothing else he could do there. With the mightiest flaps of his mount's wings, he made his way out to a safe and long way home. One full of regrets, embarrasment and the dishonor of running away.

"Come back, ratbag!" Camilla insulted him, desperate of proving her worth. Even her retainers had defeated more hoshidans than she did. The princess failed at calming down. If only she had, she could have noticed the ice blocks forming around her. "What?"

When she noticed it was already too late. The ice bits stuck to her and her wyvern, immobilizing Darius' wings and making them lose height.

The culprit was a hoshidan priest that was using spell after spell, causing a lot of trouble under her. He traced fluid spins to cast more freezing where he found it reasonable. However, at that moment he focused on completely covering the wyvern in ice so the damage it took on the fall was the most it could.

Camilla was trapped to her wyvern after the ice spread to her legs. Not only she failed at chasing down her enemy, she was caught with her guard down in a moment of weakness. And at the end of it all, she was going to die.

A distant roar howled. Keaton rushed like the beast he was towards them. He gained all the momentum he could and jumped, catching the wyvern between his chunky arms. After a heavy fall, the wolfskin landed on some distant boats, almost losing balance, but refusing to let go of his catch.

The priest called his friends to take down the creature. While the pair of sages froze the beast and weakened it, the archers shot unmercifully to the problematic monster. Some of the arrows stuck to his back and arms, but his upper neck was rock solid.

"Don't worry about me! Save yourself!" Camilla begged, feeling the only thing she was going to achieve that day was to kill a greater warrior than her because of her stupidity. Nevertheless, Keaton held as long as he could. His back resembled a hedgehog.

"Camilla! Keaton!" A voice mysterious called.

A dragon jumped on the boats from where the archers were shooting. With a heavy blow of his tail, he sent them flying to the lake. When more ice blocks were about to appear in the new monster, a maid jumped from the back of Corrin and threw two daggers at the priests. Before they could resists further, Corrin retrieved his human form and smacked then unconscious with the blunt edge of his Yato.

Keaton bristled the hair on his back and pushed away most of the arrows. They could have hurt him, but if he had to make a comparison…

"Just like mosquito bites." The wolfskin smiled as he retrieved his human form. The few arrows stuck to his back were still there, though. Camilla freed herself and her wyvern using a soft fire spell. Then, she got off to hold the wolfskin and check his injuries.

"You shouldn't have…" She mumbled, frustrated at herself.

"What are you talking about? We're allies. It's only but natural that I want to help you." Keaton replied, mimicking her frown. "Besides, you can thank me later if you want. I've always wondered what kind of bones the royalty of Nohr ate." He said as his tail moved left and right.

Camilla couldn't keep her face straight when she saw that, so she chuckled. She softly petted his head, finding that curious creature charming.

"Hey! Don't pet me like that!" Keaton complained, not moving away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you don't want to be treated like a puppy. It's my fault. I have the bad habit of treating everyone-

"Why did you stop?" Keaton muttered, unsatisfied. Camilla blinked a couple of times before resuming her petting. He really liked it. What a curious puppy indeed. His tail was more honest than him. … …

'You're waaaaay more than just a sister, you know?'… It seemed that psycho was right about something. In the army Corrin led, she wasn't only her sister, but an ally. And not only his, but everyone's. It seemed Corrin's intuition was right about letting Miles join them. Maybe she would treat him a little nicer next time. She just might even apology for trying to kill him on the way there. … …

* * *

"Odin! Selena! I'm sorry I left you two! You must have been dead worried about me leaving your side!" Laslow smiled, acting arrogant for a change.

"Oh, you were missing? I didn't notice." Selena replied, sharp as a blade. There it was; the legendary lashing tongue that earned her the title of 'ice queen'.

"Better than that, how did it feel to be grabbed by a wyvern and carried through the skies? It must have been so cool!" Odin hyped, suffering a crisis were he missed his cousin Cynthia.

"Leave that for later, Odin. We got more company here." Silas warned, taking away any intent of prolonging their conversation. A bunch of samurais made their way to them. They were the last ones before Kumagera.

"Bring it on!" Odin chilled raising his magic tome over his head and quickly changing pages until he found that he looked for. "My inner sword hand shall attend to my summons. Oh, former form of the hero of legend, lend me your power and reunite me with the sword that served to forge my destiny! Onwards, Missiletainn!"

After he ended his magic spell, the form of a familiar blade appeared in the air, waiting still to be wielded by its master. Odin grabbed his sword, and with it, his destiny.

"What? Are you still carrying that old sword? And how did you get it into that book?" Laslow asked in astonishment.

Odin rushed to meet the samurais the warmest he could. Selena followed him, worried that he dived into his grave. Silas gazed at Laslow, and when their eyes met, they joined them.

"My sword hand hungers!" Odin blasted as he landed a quick blow over one of the samurais. Not giving any chance to react, the blonde hopped high over him and stroke him down.

Selena kept running past him and blocked a hit that would have taken care of Odin for good. She kept pushing, but she was unable to overcome the duel of forces.

The mage approached her and blocked another hoshidan's attack, which pretended to kill Selena.

"Just like the old times." Odin muttered with a confident smile.

"I hope you haven't lost your skills." The redhead replied, gazing at him for a moment. Without needing words to understand each other, the two of them allowed their enemies to win the push. However, Selena and Odin stepped back and immediately jump frontwards, striking down mid-air.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about someone?" Laslow complained as a heavier samurai shoved his sword against Laslow's. Selena rushed to her rescue, not losing a second. When her sole presence distracted the hoshidan, Laslow kicked him between the tights and then pushed him into the lake, where he would stay suffering his ache.

Silas endured a hard duel against two samurais at once. Their combination was difficult to dodge, and he received lots of hits to his armor. When the hoshidans tried to target his head, Silas found his chance. With an unexpected punch, he rendered unconscious one of the two. The other jumped on him and retaliated back twice the hard, hitting his face.

The cavalier curled to push him upwards as he performed a barrel roll to change the direction of the blows. He only stopped when the hoshidan wasn't resisting.

"Silas! You're bleeding!" Selena realized quickly. She looked for her handkerchief in her pockets and handed it over to him.

"I'm fine, thanks. It's just a little blood. I don't want to stain your handkerchief." The greyhaired man refused, gripping his nose hard.

"Don't be stupid! Take it!" The redhead insisted, forcing her handkerchief to his face.

"O-okay." The cavalier finally accepted, cleaning his face mostly to please her.

"That was a tough fight, wasn't it, Odin?" The dancer commented hanging over Odin's shoulders. The blonde didn't reply. He was distracted watching Selena. Laslow knew what he was doing. He could easily recognize the look of someone gazing someone else with interest. He had seen his own reflection enough times. However, it was Odin he was talking about. Who assured him he wasn't thinking of another of his stories and just happened to be staring at the redhead?

* * *

Niles waltzed over the boats slowly, followed by Peri. The two had enough stuff to think on their own: talking would just be a waste of time. … That remembered Niles of how he was supposed to chit-chat with Peri before, evaluated by that psychologist.

That man got his interest. It was common knowledge that psychologists were able to read people's thoughts, but Niles was too clever to fall for that bullshit. What he wanted to know was the procedure with which he classified people. Everybody could have an opinion about things, so, what made his special?

"Niles! Are you two okay? What happened?" Corrin asked rushing up to them. They didn't notice, but they were wearing sorrow on their faces as they pursued the fighting party.

"Nothing, milord." The archer lied, earning Peri's attention.

"Have you been able to capture any of the hostiles? Even if they are our enemy, I don't want them to die like this…" The prince said in a worried tone. Niles swallowed spit. He then noticed they had public in the grandstands of the opera. Garon's soldiers had grouped to enjoy the show, it seemed.

"That's a negative too, I'm afraid. If we did, it wouldn't go unnoticed." Niles said, pointing his chin at them.

"No way…" Corrin horrified slowly. His last hope was getting lucky and reclaiming the underdog's lives for him to decide their fate. However, with each foe he defeated, something within him made him lose confidence in what he told Leo.

"Lord Corrin. Actually, there was this-

Peri tried to cheer the prince by telling him how they spared a girl's life. However, Niles sent her his most aggressive look to prevent her from continuing. Peri stopped, stunned by his sudden hostility.

"Did you say something, Peri?" Corrin asked after shaking his head to focus.

"No, milord." Peri grumbled, narrowing her eyes as she stared at Niles, wondering his reasons.

Niles was saving Corrin from making any decision, taking the decision in his place. They wouldn't be able to rescue any more hoshidans, or their 'comrades' would notice. Besides, if he leaved the decision to that naïve prince, he would suffer not being able to save them afterwards, whereas if Niles lied to him –just like he did–, the nasty taste in the mouth would only be for Niles. He knew Leo would appreciate his quick thinking, but his actions should be locked away for no one to find, or they would be pointless.

"Is that some kind of self-punishment?" Peri asked in a low tone. Niles glanced at her for a few seconds and then walked away. He didn't expect her to get so close to the other reason. Peri was definitively different from her usual self.

* * *

After seeing Nyx off, we resumed our advance over the stage to the other side of the opera. The battle was almost over, and there was only the leader and a pair of soldiers left.

"What did you do to Father?" Leo questioned as we walked. It was obvious he was asking Azura. Who else could he be asking? Mozu got alarmed, realizing we had been busted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't reveal that." The blue-haired princess replied, tucking her head.

"Then you had better think of a good explanation, 'sister', because if it doesn't satisfy me, I'll report you, and I'll force the answers out of you." The prince warned with a severe expression, checking on all of us sideways.

"The truth is, Prince Leo, I think I understand the reason why Azura must keep her silence." I began. My words made Azura more nervous. There was a real important secret behind all of it if she reacted that way. That or I am just seeing ghosts. Meh, what did that even mattered anymore? I left my sanity somewhere behind during that fight…

"Do you? You may speak… whoever you are…" Leo accepted, analyzing me with a single glance.

"I'm Miles Stone. A psychologist. The guy you saved from Freken Badbeard a couple of days ago in Septembria. Thanks by the way." I smiled, trying to soothe things. His face made it clear he wanted me to go straight to the point.

"There is a big secret Azura knows, and which she cannot speak of. She's not the first one I've met with a curse that prevents her from talking the truth unless she wants to vanish for good." I told, scratching my nose to take away some dry blood from before.

"A curse? What does that even have to do with the witchcraft she performed on my father?" The prince asked, sharp to detect the little sense I made… yet.

"At first glance, nothing. But I believe that if we knew the contents of her secret, we would be able to understand her intentions." I explained, massaging my neck. Azura stared at me like if she saw me with other eyes. She reminded me of Selena. Weird. I shall repeat myself: I'm defenseless. I'd appreciate it if they didn't make those scary faces to me. I virtually can't mean that much of a threat.

"Are you implying I should believe whatever she did wasn't ill-willed?" Leo accused me, not showing much trust. He was right to have his doubts about us. However…

"Why would she have returned with us if she didn't? If she considered us her enemies, she wouldn't have bothered exposing herself in that evident disguise to sing a song she's literally always singing." I countered, closing my eyes victoriously. I could sense how he froze. *Giggles*

"It wasn't evident! I couldn't recognize her!" Mozu complained by my side, pulling my sleeve.

"Wait. She was disguised?" Leo asked in astonishment. That made me laugh –I didn't realize how much I needed to laugh like that until then-. His was the same reaction I had when I first saw her. Mozu was mortified, not being able to comprehend why we were so weird about it.

I hoped that change of rhythm helped Azura relaxing a bit. She had been quite tense since she finished her singing… she seemed to suffer some kind of pain, but she did her best to conceal it from us.

"Hard to believe, right?" I giggled. "Believe it or not, that was our intention, at least. We had to cover for Layla, the true singer of tonight's show, because some important business demanded her presence elsewhere." I resumed, shrugging. I wanted him to understand. Leo wasn't as scary as I first made him. I had the feeling we could be good friends.

"I see." The prince nodded, gazing at me again. "Now I remember you. The barman told me how you bought all the time you could to postpone your sentence from Freken." The wizard smiled with a sharp look. I blushed. I didn't get to be praised that often, you know?

"It wasn't much. I just did everything I could to survive." I replied. When I looked at him again, I noticed how he raised a mistrustful brow. He believed I was doing the very same thing at that moment, twisting the truth as needed to save my skin.

"Oh, and now you will think 'just like you're doing now'. Then I would tell you that everything I told you is true, but putting this conversation crabwise only shows you how desperate I am about saving Azura." I confessed, putting all my cards up. I had nothing to support my claiming. Sweat kept running down my forehead.

"How can you fight this much to defend her when you too fail to understand her actions? How can you know she's not a traitor?" Leo questioned me violently. He was really pissed off. He probably failed at understanding how anyone could trust someone so suspicious like Azura. Probably that was one of the sad reasons why Azura was hiding the truth in the first place.

I turned to the songstress. She and Mozu were observing me, attentive to my response. I loved having their attention. I felt so important out of sudden. By that same logic, no answer that came to my mind seemed satisfactory enough to meet their expectations. Ouf… Just keep it simple, Miles. Just spit the first thing that comes to your mind.

"You know? I don't quite comprehend it myself. I used to be a pathetic lone wolf that roamed from town to town. Ever since I decided to join Corrin's group, I've met quite the handful of colorful people, and then I found this quiet girl. I thought she was the kind of person who disregarded others for not being good enough for her to talk to, but then I ended somehow being taught to dance by her, and I had one of the greatest times of my life with her. By the way, I am still getting you to teach me to move like you did before." I went off track, smiling at her. Oh, and here I said I was going to keep it simple. Heh. I'm so naïve. Every heart has endless poems within, and I was just sharing some of mine.

"I understand your well-founded doubts about her, Leo. But I have fought by her side in this painful night, and she did by mine. Although I can't say I'm not curious about what she did to your father… whatever it was, I trust her."

Everyone! Come and see the arrogant Miles who now believes he's some kind of main character… sharing his mind so freely to a big shot like Leo… Ugh… I'm sorry. I guess meeting Corrin really changed me. Before being saved by him, I wasn't able to trust others that easily. As a psychologist, I had to put distances between me and all of my potential clients. I'm glad I found another way of doing my job. I'm really really glad… *Shakes*

"Nonsense! Are you asking me to trust you when you can't even back your claims? Blind faith?" The blond horrified, closing his eyes to assimilate what I just said.

"I'm sorry, Leo. I understand it's too much to ask…" Azura mumbled, approaching him with her hands on her chest.

"Someone who dances as good as she can't be evil!" Mozu blasted out of nowhere. 'I wished I could dance like that. And sing.' I believe I heard her grumble.

"Do what you find fit, Leo, but just know that if you report her, you will be sentencing her as well." I mentioned with caution. If I was right, exposing her for everyone to see would be the worst possible ending. If Azura kept her silence, she'd be hailed a traitor and treated as such. If she spoke… the curse would make her vanish. I would have to be out of myself if I didn't want to fend for her.

Leo seemed troubled at finding the way he should follow. Although logic called Azura a traitor, seeing a pair of simple souls like Mozu and I trusting her so dearly made him hesitate. I was so on edge to see his conclusion…

"Alright." He finally accepted closing his eyes, tired. Mozu got fired up, holding Azura's hands with emotion. I drew my biggest smile, checking on them. I finally got to see Azura smiling, and no veil got in my way that time. "But do not think even for a moment that I won't demand further explanations!" He added to break our victorious mood, irritated. I changed from leg the weight of my body and crossed my arms.

"I promise you will have them… as soon as I wring the truth out of Azura." I smiled, acting as if I saw through the princess. She became a little anxious about it, but she nodded in agreement. I widened my grin, satisfied to have my deal.

Just as I suspected, Leo was one hell of a smart cookie. If I was not walking on the thin air and there was something deeper to all of this, he could even help me making out the truth. However, that could work as a double-edged blade. He may help me unveiling the secrets behind that curse… or he could realize how insane I was, sending me to jail.

But hey, that would be for the distant future. For the moment being, I just wanted to enjoy the happy aura our victory over Leo had. Leo wasn't the heartless murdered I pictured him as he stabbed Freken. There was someone really clever behind that cute face. Maybe even clever enough to see through my ravings and help me regaining my sanity. Yeah… that'd be nice. Oh! And I had to find a way to make him teach me how to be a wizard! I got so thrilled of just thinking in it!

"Miles? What is happening?" Mozu asked me, suddenly worried. I tucked my head to check, puzzled. A white halo surrounded me, brightening more and more until it swallowed me whole.

"Miles!" I heard a faraway voice call me. Was it Azura? No. That couldn't be right. Azura was right next to… right next to… Um…

I was suddenly in front the most threatening man I had ever seen, if I had seen any. He had a red horned mask and one of his eyes was weird. He had his metal club ready to bat me into space. But before he could do anything, I took an arrow in the shoulder.

"Yaaarrgh!" I screamed, bringing my other hand to my wounded area. It hurt! Heh. You'll be like, 'oh, does it, smartass?'. Give me a break, would ya?! I was finally able to understand what Elise had to endure. From one to ten, its intensity was… um… let's say a six. Yeah. … What? Oh, right. You don't know what I have been through. Never mind. I'm not going to keep extending this parenthesis to tell you my story. I was about to die anyway.

As I was saying, it hurt! However, if I intended on fulfilling the promised I just did, I would have to find a way to survive. The oni warrior pointed his club at me, warning that his next move would hurt a little more than the shot. And I wouldn't be able to run in time. If I moved, I was dead. If I didn't, I was dead too. What else could I do?

I'll go back to the stuff I told you earlier. Time and perception. My organic system was so active that things seemed to slow. Unluckily for me, that didn't mean I suddenly popped up some powers and got the ability to move just as fast as my mind processed every detail. Now, that would be something a main character would do, wouldn't it?

I would tell you all of the things I noticed while Kumagera jumped to finish me off, but they weren't really that relevant. I'm sorry I can't say anything smart here, where I am expected to reach some kind of climax. I was kinda paralyzed, if you know what I mean. I could only think.

Having my eyes open was unneeded, so I closed them. I wondered whether my glasses would survive. I hoped so. … Oh, no… I had so many things to do after that battle, dead I wouldn't be able to attend them! I wouldn't get to unveil any secret. Ah! Checking Beruka's emotional growth! Aw, men. I would have loved to see that. I had to help Niles gaining some self-control too… Talking about self-control, I still wanted to find out why Peri was the way she was…

Learn everything I could from Teach… Finding Corrin's miracle… Following Mark's steps into being a simple guy who helped other people… And a long etcetera. Heh. Not the time for dick jokes? Oh! And I wouldn't be able to find out what would have happened to Miles Stone, the man who made the mistake to fall in love with someone way out of his reach. … In conclusion, this, right here, is as far as I get. Thanks for listening. … … …

… Okay. I said circumstances could alter the flow of time perceived, but no one could stop time. So… um… why wasn't I gone? I knew the pain train was coming and nothing could stop it. Did the hit nullify my sensibility to pain and I didn't notice I was already dead? Oh, there was this thing! What was it called? My life flashed in front of me? Was I going to live that? I opened my eyes to check.

Nope. There was still an arrow in my shoulder. What else? Huh? Where were Kumagera and his partners? There was nobody close enough to save me. … But then, Elise was in front of me with a staff that wasn't nohrian. I fell down.

"Miles! Are you okay?" Arthur asked, catching me before I fell.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Someone worried in a deep voice. It had been Benny. Next to him, Charlotte grabbed her shoulder, feeling my pain.

"It's only a six. I've been worse." I laughed weakly, taking my glasses off to massage my nose. My head began hurting too. I was laid on something fluffy. When I looked to my right, I could discern the form of a huge fox. Did I miss in my evaluation? Was the pain as bad as to give me hallucinations? … … Wait. It was Kaden! So fluffy… heheh… I began crying in silence. I couldn't resist anymore. You've seen it. I… I… gave myself up for dead back there.

"I'll heal you soon, Miles, but first I need to remove the arrow, okay?" Elise informed, placing a hand on my chest and grabbing the wood stick with the other. I clenched every muscle in my body to prepare. Arthur and Effie held me tight to prevent me from moving.

In a single pull, Elise uprooted my arrow. … I began believing a six had been too gentle. Let's change it to seven, okay? But don't tell anyone I changed my mind.

"Okay, it's out." Elise hummed, beginning to unbutton my vest and my shirt. I became worried. They were going to discover it.

"It hasn't reached the other side." I told her, doing my best to ignore the pain. At that point, I would have said whatever it took to hide my back. I wasn't ready…

"Awesome! You'll get better in no time, just you see!" The princess assured me. Her smile was most relieving. When I looked at her, I felt safe. I was safe. I was not dead. … Take it easy, Miles. Inspire. Expire. In. Out. In. … … Out.

Hey. It seems like you will have to bear with me a little longer. Are you glad? I am. *Cries smiling*

* * *

"What?! Why did he disappear?! Where is he?!" Kumagera shouted after missing his attack. The man he almost cut in half was nowhere to be found.

"He's been teleported away by my sister just the same way you captured him." A voice replied behind him. The hoshidan turned to identify the new foe that dared to get in their way. "Now lay your arms down and turn yourselves in without resistance." Corrin demanded, wielding his golden sword with determination. By his side, a pink ponytailed maid glared at the people that hurt Miles.

"And what would be of us if we did? Freedom? Death? You've already doomed us when you overtook our assault group!" The archer replied aggressively. He loaded another arrow and pointed his bow towards the prince.

"We can still talk things out! Find a solution! Don't resist any longer and I promise you I'll do whatever it is in my hand to protect your group." The spiky eared prince tried to persuade. The hoshidans weren't the only ones he tried to convince there. Corrin searched for Felicia's hand and grabbed her. The maid tucked her head, understanding what his lord had in mind.

"Hah! Don't act as if we could trust some nohrian scum!" The priest retorted as hurting as he could.

"You're mistaken." Kumagera corrected him, surprising all of the present people. "He's no nohrian. Not from birth anyway. Prince Corrin used to be part of Hoshido's royalty, but he betrayed us. Why? To return to the side of that monster?" Kumagera questioned, pointing his club to the stand where King Garon had been.

"We will never yield, nohrian. Our noble quest demands justice to be delivered, and even if all of us shall perish today trying to achieve that goal, then our deaths will serve to a greater cause." He lectured, fixing his eyes on the shaky prince. "Raise the sword that chose you, betrayer. I will open your eyes to the truth!"

A sprout grew from beneath the priest. The next second, it grew abnormally fast and trapped the hoshidan in a cage of thick branches. Another sprout tried to capture the archer, but Kumagera smashed it before it could spurt.

Then, a sudden kick pushed the warrior to fall onto the boat.

"Leo!" Corrin enlightened up. His brother had made a bridge of roots to reach the boats they were on.

Leo sliced the archer's arm to prevent him from shooting anyone else that day. Kumagera tried to crush him with his club, but Leo raised his Brynhildr between them and from the wood of the boat he created a shield that covered him. However, its purpose wasn't protecting him, but trapping his weapon with more roots that grew to pull it away.

The prince then sliced and diced Kumagera's chest with two fast moves of his ice sword, drawing an x on his skin. Kumagera fell backwards heavily, but his partner got under him to soften his fall.

"Curse you!" The leader yelled, meeting defeat with hateful eyes.

"Save your spit. You're end won't come just yet." Leo laughed, concentrating his magic on his hand. A great cupule of trees grew to hide them from the soldiers on the opera grandstands. "Niles!" The prince called. The white-haired retainer tied them hurtingly tight. Lilith reopened the portal underwater to welcome the new prisoners.

"Thanks for the help, Leo." Corrin appreciated as he joined him. Niles kicked the three of the hoshidans with a depraved grin.

"You're welcome." The blonde smiled, heaving a final sigh that put the whole fight to an end. "Listen up. This may sound like an odd question but, up to what point do you trust Azura?" Leo asked, checking on him sideways.

"With my life. Why do you ask?" Corrin replied immediately. Felicia pinched him, unsatisfied with that response.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything." The mage muttered, looking back at the rearguard, where that psychologist was being healed by Elise.

"Leo, there's something I'd like to tell you." Corrin smiled grabbing Felicia's hand to bring her closer to him. "It's about us. We're together now." He told him. Leo didn't even blink, but not because of what you would expect.

"Is… that so? Con- grats?!" Just as he felicitated them, Corrin gave the maid an unexpected kiss. Leo looked away, blushing harder than he could control. He hurried to calm down and shook his head.

"Hem! C-congrats to both of you." Leo managed to utter sideways, evidently nervous. Niles gazed at him with pleasure, enjoying his troubled face.

Despite Leo's cool and recollected personality, whenever he faced something he had never been through he panicked. He usually planned everything in advance so he could properly react to life's demands. He never suspected he'd be told _that_ just as they finished the battle. It wasn't like his other siblings had ever presented him their lovers.

"Why did you do that?" Felicia hissed with the brightest red colors on her cheeks. He could at least have warned her!

"Heh, heh. Because I wanted to. Is that bad?" Corrin asked with knowing look. Felicia grumped a little, but she couldn't resist it much longer when Corrin tickled her with his good spirits.

After they told Xander the good news, all of his loved ones would know of their bonding. … All… except his blood siblings. Corrin really wanted to tell them, to pretend things were good between them… He wanted to apologize, telling them he loved them too… If only they could forgive him for falling in love with his other family.

War was not forgiving. But he was a prince. There had to be something he could do. … Corrin was determined to fend for the defeated hoshidans. He'd show that monster that kidnapped him what was good! With Leo and everybody covering his back, he could go all out to blast the content on everyone's hearts to his wrinkled face!

* * *

 **POW! There you have the entire battle. And yeah, F-bombs away! Hahah! It would have been unnatural if they didn't curse strongly in that chaos, you know?**

 **Funny fact: I tend to write the most when I have the least time to do it. What would be of me without exams? Heheheh… Actually, I started the original story during my final exams of last year. … I detect a pattern here. *Suspicious* Bah, I can get both done! And hey, so far I'm doing pretty good! (At least, the exams' part. I am not allowed to rate this story. That'd be your role)**

 **As always, sorry to stab your eyes with my grammar mistakes. When I check the old chapters, I read scared of what I could find! Heheh! Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. I would appreciate any comments you wanted to leave. I promise, they'll be in good hands. … … … No? Was that even a pun? (I imagined the comments like if they were kids you entrusted to a babysitter) Whatever! I'll be grateful! Have a wonderful day! *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	19. Chapter 19: Monsters and prisons

**Monsters and prisons**

After the non-programmed musical of clashes reached its end, silence filled the opera. If you listened closely, you could hear some distant sobs. Although competitions implied winners and losers, war combats were different. Each kingdom would do good if they encouraged their people with each victory or defeat, so they could be confident in the future, but… for the soldiers who went through the fight… there was no term such as winner or loser. Only survivor or deceased.

Corrin heaved one of his heaviest sighs. He and his brother were waiting for the King to join them after the battle. Hans had brought the defeated hoshidans to the stage, where he was practicing his kicks on the defenseless tied people. Corrin tried to stop him once, but Leo prevented him from doing anything stupid. What they were about to do was unthinkable, they had better not tempt fate too much, or devil's luck wouldn't be theirs that night.

After Elise finished taking care of the small bruises and wounds, she and the rest of the group were going to return to the astral realm in order to get some rest. She herself would be finishing Miles' treatment, since she could only perform some superficial healing with the tools at hand.

Camilla had to decide whether she was staying with her brothers to meet Garon or she was leaving with the others. When Lilith summoned the portal once again, Miles faked his loudest cries of pain as Elise helped him getting up. The blond princess immediately fell for his acting, getting more and more anxious about healing him, but when Camilla approached them, the psychologist stopped intentionally. He had succeeded.

'You're really a sly fox, Miles.' She said with annoyance. 'He's faking it, Elise. Don't worry about him. He's not worth of your sympathy.' Camilla proceeded to soothe her little sister, caressing her hair. Afterwards, the princess crossed the portal. When Elise realized Miles was fine, instead of getting as angry as he had imagined, she just sighed in utter relief.

Miles apologized to Elise. His intention had been giving Camilla an excuse to leave, even if she wasn't going to stay by his side during his 'unbearable pain'. … … He was really the liar Camilla pictured him. Under his devious grin, Miles put some real effort into pretending to be fine so he wouldn't make anyone worry. He didn't expect Elise to fall for his evident acting. … Or maybe she was receptive enough to see through his lies and sense his real suffering… It was hard to tell. The pain… it always made him go back to- … that time. *Dry cough*

The king, completely recuperated from the trickery that was casted on him that night, made an appearance, followed by his wicked sorcerer Iago. Garon wore his majestic royal coat with pride, and each step he took showed an attitude that of a proud sovereign.

"Corrin!" The silver-haired old man called. The supported himself on his great war axe more than he wanted to show. Even though Garon knew how to keep his pride, that song really managed to weaken him. If the hoshidans had made their way through, who knew if they wouldn't have achieved their goal?

"Father." Corrin greeted, with the respect of who hates in silence. "How are you feeling?" He asked with the straightest face he could make. Leo, in the other hand, was as neutral as always. Although the mere presence of the king was enough to make some of the hoshidans to lose their sanity, Leo had been enduring being by that monster's side all his life: seeing him as tired as the king looked was even fun.

"I'm fine, my son." Garon replied with a soft nod of his palid head. Corrin felt resentful for being called like that after everything he had done. The prince was about to reclaim the ownership of the defeated when the king continued. "I have a new task for you: kill all the singers in Nestra. Every last one of them." The king commanded, not even blinking once as those heartless and monstrous words left his mouth.

"WHAT?! Y-you can't be serious! It was the hoshidans who attacked us! The other performers are innocent!" Corrin blasted with a swing of his arm. Even Leo had troubles keeping his cool attitude. Garon frowned, upset.

"Foolish boy. This is the only way to keep our royal family safe." 'Your ass, you mean' Leo thought with his best poker face. "Perhaps if you had caught the guilty party, the others could have been spared. But we must destroy anyone who might pose a threat to the Nohrian throne."

Leo paled for a second. He had the key to stop that madness: reporting Azura and her allies. However… even though he wouldn't have doubted to sacrifice the life of a few ones to save the lives of all nestrian performers… he was incapable. 'I trust her'. Leo got as tense as the string of a bow.

Corrin narrowed his eyes as corruption personified kept talking. Protecting the Nohrian throne? He was only aiming to save himself! … Was that even something a king would do? … Where was the great man Xander talked him about?

"As I said, rebellions are like seeds… "Of hope. "…and we must salt the earth before they sprout." He told as he clenched his fist with might, supporting his own words. Then he conceitedly grinned at Corrin.

"You've seen many battles by now. Surely you've at least learned that much." He praised, referring to his 'feat' back in Cheve. He then waved his head at the hoshidan prisoners.

"But Father! I won't-

"Consider it done, my king." Iago smiled as he took his magic tome to finish those rats.

"Leave it to us, Your Majesty." Hans nodded, rubbing his hands in anticipation to the sweet banquet he'd offer to his massive hammer.

"Iago, Hans. I look forward to hearing good news of Corrin's efforts." He licensed them, pleased to have underlings that aligned to his purposes so nicely.

"Wait! Both of you!" Corrin desperately called. But it was too late. They had already started executing the hoshidans. Cries of fear tainted the opera of a morbid and woeful tone.

"Father, I tried to bring this up earlier, but now it simply can't wait." The white-haired prince spoke from his heart. He really hoped to meet the man Xander so dearly described to him, but he refused to accept that he was the man in front of him.

"You keep ordering me to take lives of innocent people. Why? If we showed mercy and tried to talk things out, no one would have to die!" Leo palmed his face, for Corrin had just said the few words he wasn't allowed to: show mercy. "Even if we manage to win the war this way, people will lose faith in our kingdom. That's hardly even winning…" He finished with a whisper filled with regrets: he didn't feel like winning now that his enemies' lives were been harvested.

"Lose faith?" Garon repeated as if that had nothing to do with him. "Are you a prince or a saint, foolish child? After what you did in Cheve, I'm shocked to hear such a moralistic complaint." The king mocked him.

"It's true… I didn't stop Hans in Cheve, as much as I wanted to. But what happened there tortures me, Father. That's no way to solve a conflict." He pushed back, regaining the confidence in his words. "Killing innocent people for our own benefit… for selfish glory and control… Is that really the nohrian way? Is that really the legacy you wish to leave behind?" Corrin questioned him almost at the top of his lungs, glaring intensely to the king.

Leo became shaky, fearing where that could potentially end. If he allowed things to keep going on, Corrin could even end dying! Still… he couldn't agree more with him…

Garon raised a brow, changing from leg his weight.

"You finally understand, though you still fight it." He muttered with deception. Corrin wasn't hurt by his disappointment, but by his inhumanity. "I desire only to rule Hoshido. I, and those who follow me, will do whatever it takes to achieve that. I don't care if the peons that fill our towns don't trust us. They are nothing to me. Those who disobey will due. The rest will quickly learn." Garon smiled like the maniac he was. His eyes were darker than a human's.

A long silence followed his words. Corrin was unable to react. If he did, he would go crazy. His body became instable. His hands twitched yearning to grab the Yato and finishing the madness right there. A dark voice within encouraged him to break free of his innocence and kill that monster dead. But he fought it. If did that, he wouldn't be any different from him. A dying scream resounded in his ears, making him look away and watch as Hans smashed another one of the hoshidans. Corrin relaxed his neck, letting his head hang loose.

Slowly, he raised again his head. He fixed his eyes on Garon's with the most murderous face Corrin had ever shown.

"Corrin, that's enough. Let's go." Leo told him, grabbing his shoulder almost harmfully. "Father, Corrin is clearly exhausted from his travels and our recent battle. Please forgive his rude remarks. He doesn't truly feel that way." The blonde apologized in his place by bowing to the great king.

"That's not true, Leo!" Corrin roared with his angriest voice, hurt beyond reasonable by hearing Leo, of all people, saying those things.

"I said that's enough!" Leo yelled back at him. They exchanged the most intense of looks, almost like if they were going to explode and kill each other at that very moment. "Let's go. NOW."

Corrin was at his limit. Although Leo was wrong about him not knowing what he spoke of, he really hit the mark when he said Corrin was tired of all the fighting and all the miseries he had had to endure so far. The dark voice in his head pushed Corrin even further. 'He's not even your real brother. Kill him.' That voice hissed him. And Corrin would have listened… but then he looked into Leo's eyes and saw something.

He saw the shy brother that was always cleaning after his mistakes. The one that said him he loved him the least times, but proved it time and time again in the most hidden ways possible. Corrin closed his eyes shut as Leo grabbed his wrist and pulled.

* * *

"What were you thinking, challenging Father like that? Do you have a death wish?" Leo reprimanded him once they reached a lone corridor, now deprived of the activity that characterized it before.

The quiet prince took his time to reply back, doing his utmost effort to retain his cool.

"Leo, you heard the awful things he said. You don't agree with him… right?" He asked with a tone of doubt. Corrin was utterly terrified of what answer he could get. "You can't agree that it's acceptable to kill innocent people for our own benefit!" At that point, he needed to know… although he risked himself to an experience near to death, was Leo to consent to the king's madness.

"Of course I don't." Leo replied, hiding how offended he felt under his breath. "Why do you think I helped you save Kaze and Rinkah? But just because we disagree doesn't mean we can openly disobey Father. If you do, one of these days he'll overreact and have you killed on the spot." The blonde said without passion, too used to that miserable condition as to give a damn anymore.

"Trust me, brother. It's best to stay silent and follow orders." He resumed after the brief pause. Corrin stepped back, astonished.

"That's what Camilla said…"

"Your other siblings and I have been living under Father's thumb our whole lives. I am certain Xander and Elise would tell you the same thing." Leo muttered, waving his arms to shake some stiffness off his shoulders.

"I… see… I know that's how you and the others have been forced to live all these years… I understand your perspective…" Corrin's words were spoken with ease, as if any of those words could explode at any second. A distant scream drummed in his ears again, reminding him of what sparked his fury. "But I simply can't carry out the orders Father just gave. I refuse to harm the innocent. All I want to do is protect them- to protect everyone."

Corrin began marching away, where darkness could devour his harmful thoughts. Few times he had doubted so much of the decision he took that day. Miles told him he did the right thing, but Corrin was unable to bear with Garon anymore. Each second that went by, each step he took led him closer to a dark side of him that had never seen the light. If he wasn't mistaken about returning to Nohr, why did he feel like trash?

Leo gave a long sigh. He scratched his head. When looked at his brother trying to go away, he saw part of himself in him. What a romantic. To believe he could protect everyone… … …

"Corrin, wait!" Leo called after a moment of doubt. "Think about who you're talking to. You know me better than that. As I said, we must follow Father's orders… or at least appear to follow them." He smiled sharply. Corrin froze, and then gazed at him. His eyes got teary… crushed under the weight of his emotions.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not hiding how afflicted he was in the tone of his voice. His hands twitched as his whole body was instable. He was a poor view…

"Listen well. We may not be able to openly disobey him, but we're not powerless." Leo shook his head, shrugging with that cool and recollected attitude of his. "Us royal siblings have made and art of appearing to be good little soldiers… All while secretly manipulating things for the better from behind the scenes." Those words felt like a punch to Corrin. His breathing accelerated.

"How do you think we've survived this long with our souls intact?" He questioned him with an arched brow.

"Leo… I'm at a loss for words…" The whitehead murmured, slowly approaching him.

"Well, sometimes the righteous path is the most treacherous one to walk." Leo blushed, averting his eyes. "Listen up: start searching in unlikely places to give the performers time to scape. If our soldiers catch any of them, I'll step in and insist on killing them myself."

"You will use your tomato juice trick again?" Corrin asked, raising a little smile that got his brother's attention.

"See? I knew you knew me better." Leo grinned back. "I can't promise we'll be able to save them all… just like what happened with the hoshidans… but that's the best I can do." His smile fainted as the grim image of their execution resurrected in their minds.

"Leo… thank you. I'm sorry I doubted you, even if just for a moment." The spiky-eared prince apologized after shaking those dark thoughts off his mind. He had had enough of that. He wasn't alone. He wasn't the only one who felt that way!

"Heh, no worries. But don't think I'm doing this for you!" The blonde complained, crossing his arms in embarrassment. "You know how whiny Camilla and Elise get when you're unhappy… No one wants that." Corrin understood what he really meant. Leo wasn't talking about anyone wanting them to get whiny, but Corrin being unhappy. As Corrin's smile couldn't widen anymore, Leo blushed even more, noticing he failed at hiding his intentions.

"B-besides, doing things like this is exciting. It's not like I'm a hero or anything." The prince laughed turning sideways. A huge hug caught him before Leo could run away from what he saw coming.

"Thank you, Leo! I love you! I couldn't be any happier to have you with me!" Corrin cried, not releasing him. Leo shrugged in an attempt of restoring his personal space, but he failed: his brother was hugging him too tight. He then looked at his white hair. … Corrin wasn't the only one who felt like that… If only Leo was brave enough to say those words… … No. He had been right about something. Corrin knew him better than that. Of course he knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

* * *

The prison was a dark building near the southwestern area of the astral realm. It was far from the residential area. No one would like having a dangerous intruder making a hostage out of them, mind you. However, that prison was the home of one of Leo's retainers. Everyone used to take turns to handle the prison, but after Niles proved his ability managing the prisoners, it became his part-time job.

Prisoners can only think in one thing and one thing only: jail breaking. At least that was the premise from which Niles worked. If they became scared of the outside and found safety behind the iron bars, they wouldn't be much trouble, but there were a bunch of jail breakers that never learnt their lesson.

Normally, nobody would accept taking the whole responsibility of managing the place on their own, but Niles had his reasons, and they were many. First off, it was a literal buffet from which he could chose who to harass and verbally abuse. Secondly, he liked the place, and it was ironic that someone like him ended at charge of a prison. Third, whenever he saw someone doing something he could do better, he just needed to kick them from their position and take their place, and since he was the best at managing the prison, that role was made for him.

He saw that hoshidan woman Corrin made his guest peeking in from time to time. When that happened, Niles would go offer her a full visit. Nonetheless, his true intent had to be evident since Orochi got to see through his wicked smile. It resulted that Orochi had similar duties in her army, and she just wondered what the nohrian prison would look like.

"The few of you have been spared today. However, that doesn't mean you're going to be okay. This prison is the home for those losers who somehow survived the heat of battle. You'd do good to remember that. You're losers: your assault today was pathetic, bad prepared and your plan of fighting your way through is too pitiful for me to laugh at it."

'Aw… that's the stuff. Those looks of them… They must be killing me in their minds!' Niles thought with pleasure. Kumagera, the archer, the priest and the former pegasus rider had their hands tied. Of course, those restrictions were not enough to prevent them from trying to kill Niles on the spot. However, there was a pair of bulky prisoners guarding his back. They had their arms crossed and they probably clenched their whole body just to show off their muscles.

"From now on, you're officially dead to the world. With you gone and your allies dead, nobody will come to your rescue." Niles resumed. Few of the people that ended in their prison were known to be alive. The governor sensed how Kumagera became absent, almost as if he started thinking of someone.

"I know some of the men under Garon's service. If your comrades were lucky, their death was fast." Niles kept going on with a more relaxed stance. The rest of the hoshidans tucked their heads, thinking in their now dead friends… The archer was not capable of retaining anymore his tears.

"Hey! Don't break in front of this demon!" Kumagera reprimanded him.

Niles smiled and approached the young archer.

"I've heard rumors about some of Garon's soldiers who save as many hoshidans as they can." The whitehead began. The hoshidan raised his head to look at him, hope sprouting at the bottom of his eyes. "Sometimes, they cut off their limbs one by one. If their prey lives long enough, maybe they even get his eyes out or his tongue sliced."

After those words, the hoshidan could not bear it anymore and started yelling like crazy. Niles returned to his place in front of them. The best thing of it, the hoshidan actually believed him. The worst… he wasn't sure if that actually happened. The rumors were there: he wasn't making anything up. Niles enjoyed tormenting others, but not even he found pleasure in brutal torture. It was just nasty.

Watching them all tied up and beaten, Niles travelled in time back to when he was but a thief. He got left behind as a sacrifice for his mates to scape… all against his will, that is. He believed them to be his trustiest allies, and they used him as a mere tool to their interests.

Whenever Niles tried to recall his childhood, all he could remember was some weird scene of him looking at a brick, the taste of blood on his mouth, and the scent of decomposition. His life was similar to a grey canvas, with some strings of stained red and nauseating shitty brown. Friendship, love, understanding… all those things were left out of his reach even before he was capable of deciding his own destiny. He had to do all kind of crimes to live on…

When he was trapped by the nohrian prince, Niles reached his worst state and literally begged him to end his life. Yet still, that damn blonde refused to do so. Even worse: he offered him a job by his side as a retainer. Niles declined, of course. He wasn't capable of living on, so there was no way he could accept. He'd never forget what he was told.

'If death is what you seek, then die. Die, and when you're done with it, come back to life and become my retainer.' Leo told him, letting him off the hook of death.

At that moment, Niles died, and a new one was born. One that was brought to life with the most colorful punch he had ever received. There was a violent red, but there were the rest of the rainbow shades along with it.

Niles had learnt to judge others in the streets. A pseudo-psychology, so to say. He had seen many eyes and many expressions in his short lifespan. None were like the one Leo showed him. There was mistrust, of course, he was a criminal… but there was another thing new to Niles. Expectations. Leo saw potential in him, and as such, he decided to give him a chance. As if Niles had been alone in an endless ocean of misery, Leo had just offered getting on his boat.

"Boss?"

The call from one of the veteran prisoners brought Niles back from his memories. When Niles attended the call, he saw that tough guy who he mocked for so long looking at him. When he and his friends first entered the prison, they were some worrisome troublemakers. Niles quickly found all of their weak points, proving their supposed friendship to be nonexistent and making them face their own ugly reflection. They were pathetic worms whose only aspiration in life was to become living manure to the plants from the fort. Niles literally destroyed them, both to please his urges and to maintain the order in his prison.

Nonetheless, something really odd happened. After Niles made one of them bite the dust, that bandit didn't get up. As Niles' only purpose was seeing his agonizing expression, he yelled at him. 'Get up! The only thing worse than your sorry ass in not having the balls to stand up after getting beaten up!'

If that was a mistake of his part was yet to be determined, but Niles made that entire band of bandits realize one thing. They were alone. He proved them how their friendship was a lie. And nobody cared for them. Nobody… but Niles. He literally told that guy to stand up. The governor didn't notice himself, but his words lacked his offensive touch. He was angered, but not because of what he thought.

The impression he made on them was so strong, they began observing him with more attention. Most of his insults were well-founded critics to their faults. If one of them cursed, Niles would refer to the lone life he would have thanks to scaring away any lady. If one was a smug, Niles would beat his ass so hard his self-esteem would be destroyed, and then, rescued by his partners.

After facing all of their bad traits, they learnt to accept the way they were. Guided by Niles' brutal insults, they began mending their ways. When Niles began making up the insults, they felt so grateful towards him that nobody would recognize them as the brigands that almost burnt a city to ashes.

Since that day on, those prisoners were rejoined as comrades that admired the great man Niles hid under layers of monstrosity, and swore to serve him as his hunting dogs. Hell! They even volunteered to lend a hand in some of the incoming fights! … Just as Leo did with him, Niles gave them a purpose in life of self-accomplishing, and they were happy with it. … Probably the happiest they had ever been in their lives. Odd indeed. …

Niles found them even more bothersome, since they weren't as bothered by his insults as before. Instead, they accepted everything and thanked him! Can you believe it? He had to prove himself a monster in that prison, or else nobody would respect him! He didn't mean to get their gratitude, of all things! … At least, they made his job a little easier. He taught them how to detect conspirators and where to look for stolen tools. Soon afterwards, Niles lost interest in treating them like the garbage they no longer were, so he ascended some of them to living potato rucksacks. It was quite the honor.

"You're allies are dead." Niles repeated, resuming it from where he left it. "You may be wondering, 'why are we still here?'. You see, our leader is a merciful person that values life over anything else. You were sparred due to his mercy. If you are lucky and survive long enough, you may even be put in liberty once the war is over, whatever the result." Niles told them, forgetting about the mental torture he had decided to carry out before starting. His bodyguards giggled discreetly, pleased to watch their boss going easy on them.

"That 'leader' of yours… he wasn't there at that time." A cold voice asked. It was the pegasus rider's. "Why…? Why didn't you kill me?!" She demanded to know, tears dropping from her blue eyes. Niles doubted for a second. One uncomfortable second more significant than any of them could have ever imagined.

"Shut your trap, bit- I mean, lady!"

"Ya ain't getting to talk to da boss like that and not payin' for it!" Niles' gorillas thundered, standing between them. Their packed out muscles didn't impress her, which is why she kept glaring at the whitehead. Niles took his time to reply.

"I wanted to see you suffer a little longer." He said in a soft voice, grabbing his arms as pleasure showed on his attitude. "I just loved the face you made when I killed your… what was it called? Himi… Himi-

"Don't you dare call her name! I'll kill you, monster!" She exploded, trying to jump at him to kill him by biting his neck. She was stopped by a single hand of one of the living potato rucksacks.

"Put your ass- I mean, calm down, miss!" The rude bodyguard interceded, pushing her back to the group of hoshidans, where she was received so she wouldn't get hurt. Although Kumagera threw killing looks their way, he wasn't buff enough to take both of them on his own… and especially not with that twisted governor present.

Niles finished telling them the rules and schedules of the prison, drawing for them the hard life they had ahead of them. He always got pissed off from seeing their horrified expressions when it came to the meals. They had it much better than he had during his time in the slums and they still complained! If only Corrin hadn't asked him to go easy on them, he would have left them without food for three days because of that damn priest.

"Thank you for your hard work today, boss." One of the veterans appreciated, kneeling down to him. Niles collapsed onto a soft seat of his quarters, letting loose his whole body.

Niles' quarters were reassigned to the prison due to convenience. It was a room almost empty, but he didn't need much. Odin had insisted putting some curtains, and since few could beat him at stubbornness, the only red color in the room was next to the windowsill. The mage was still determined to bring more colors to his sinister friend's room.

"Ya must be tired of the battle you had today. Please, leave the rest of their instruction to us. Well make sure to make it hard for them on your behalf. Anything in mind you would like us doing to them?" The other smiled, just as wicked as Niles himself. He surely made a good example for evil smiles. And he tried to mend his way of talking in when addressing him.

Niles looked at him sideways, considering his offer. There was no way he could say what he thought of.

"Give them no quarter." He retorted aloofly. The veterans looked at each other, confused of hearing say such thing without his usual mean smirk.

"Boss! I have to say that I was impressed by you in today's day!" The other one began with excitement.

"And what did I do now to deserve that?" The archer grumped.

"I am talking about that bit- I mean, that girl, boss. Your acting was wonderful! You quickly got out of trouble and put more salt to her wounds to make her enrage. I can never get tired of admiring your ability to piss others off!" The tough guy praised with a brutish nice smile.

"Shuddup , Kaz. Ya may have been a good actor back in da day, but ya ain't beating boss that easily!" The other complained, giving him a powerful smack. In the past, they would have jumped at each other's necks for that, but as they were discussing about the Niles both of them respected and loved, they just couldn't get angry at the other. They exchanged a shrewd look.

"My acting?" Niles repeated in a severe tone, not pleased at all.

"Ow, shit. I mean! Whoops! I shouldn't have said anything, should I?" Niles' stare was enough to reply. They hugged each other; a cold shiver ran down their spines.

"We're sorry, boss!" The veteran prisoners ran away to their cells, where they would stay until Niles forgave them. They didn't want to get beaten again one-on-one.

Niles wiped them out when they treated him friendly. He was supposed to be a monster in front of everyone, not a friend to those he somehow reformed. He was supposed to be despised and hated, not welcomed and loved. That is why Niles beat some of his minions from time to time: to make everyone understand he didn't see them as allies, but mere ass-licking garbage. However, after each time, it became harder for him to get any fun from beating those guys. Sometimes, it was even hard.

"Jeez. I must be getting softer if those wimps were capable of noticing." Niles muttered, clenching and relaxing his hand.

He didn't spare her life because he wanted to extend her suffering. On the contrary, he failed at being merciful and finishing her off. Because of his weakness, she was going to have to live on after she lost everything she had. He didn't reply immediately to her because regret tormented him. …

The archer forgot the time when he stopped being a villain merely for fun. Being the prison's governor implied he had to be respected, and prisoners weren't there voluntarily … well, except for those freaks of his minions. If he allowed himself being any softer, his record of zero cases of jail breaking would go to hell, putting in danger the residents of the realm.

Becoming Leo's retainer was an inflection point in his life. Leo told him many times that he didn't need to learn how to be nice to others to keep his job, but Niles refused to give his lord a bad name. That was the reason why he asked the psychologist for help. … Selena couldn't have been any more off-track about the reasons why he acted the way he did.

Niles had somehow ended befriending that weirdo of Odin, and though he failed at finding out of his mysterious past, something inside of him wanted to accept that man. Maybe it was the fact that Odin always treated him like an equal despite him coming from the dumps… maybe it was just that it was awkwardly easy to destroy his antics: it was hard not to grow fond of that silly.

Between his cool but shy boss and his noisy and crazy partner, Niles faced the strangest of fates he could have ever encountered. For the first time in his life… he had friends. Real friends. And he had been given the chance of enlarging that list if only he learnt to behave a little nicer. … Niles had known solitude too well, and now that his life had restarted, it was about high-time he took advantage from it.

A nearby crack took him away from his reflections. When Niles broke his grin to look out of his window, he found Orochi spying on him from the closest tree top. The woman froze when she was discovered, sweat beginning to pour down.

"T-this is a good spot for a divining! I can sense the gods benefitting the shadow this tree casts! Ahah, ahahah!" The purple-haired woman laughed to herself with her biggest smile. One of her brows twitched. Niles was too smart as to fall for her dumb play. He smiled at her, threateningly, but welcoming at the same time. Then, little by little, Orochi climbed down and tried to pretend as if nothing had happened, happily humming her way away.

After losing track of her, Niles wondered what having an assistant would be like. Counting on someone to take his place from time to time would be a good change of pace… Nah. She was hoshidan. She'd let all of her people free if he gave her the chance. …

What was a hoshidan prison like? Did they have different methods of keeping the convicts controlled? Had they refined a way to safeguard the integrity of their prisons while not being violent against their captives? Niles fell asleep considering those weird ideas. It had to be the exhaustion. If he was at his peak performance, he would have mocked himself for even thinking about indulging his losers.

There was no distinction within their ranks. No hoshidan, nohrian, chevois, invader, bandit pirate… or whatever. Just the monster, the living potato rucksacks and the losers.

* * *

Miles passed out before Elise could take him to his quarters in the main castle. Arthur was so nice to help her carry him, but when Effie offered herself to carry him instead, both of them turned her down and immediately sent her to bed. Once Arthur was finished with his first task, he set off to make sure Effie had obeyed: she could as well be weight-lifting again.

Elise took off the psychologist's glasses and left them on the nightstand. She heaved a sad sigh.

Elise wasn't satisfied with her skills. Healing others when they get hurt was fine, but… she wanted to prevent them from getting hurt at all! Much to her misfortune, since she had a weak constitution, she was left behind in every battle. Whenever she gazed at her siblings' backs, she felt useless. That is why Corrin caught her the other day practicing some punches.

Despite her young appearance, Elise wasn't as innocent as everyone believed she was. She had eighteen years. No matter how much of a kid she could still be in the inside –and the outside–, the numbers were there to whisper to her ear that she had to prove herself worthy. Healing wasn't enough. And she could feel her magic growing inside of her.

Leo looked always to be too busy to teach her any spell casting, and whenever she brought up the topic to Camilla, she just caressed her and told her not to hurry. Her sister could tell her all the times she wanted how vital her role in their group was: Elise had not enough.

Since Felicia would take a bit to come switch places with her, Elise found some time to study the spell book for novices she asked Nyx to get her. She was determined to learn how to fight even if she had to do it on her own.

"Magic is a continuous flow of exchanges between the mage and the spell itself. When the caster changes the way he fo… focila… focalizes his magic, the spell reacts to him in a consonant way." The princess read in a soft voice, devouring every new word she found. Although she was good at reading at first glance, she did not understand one bit of what was written. Where did she have to put her focalizing? And what was the consonant useful for?

Miles gave a small spasm that scared the blonde. He was sweating bullets, and his expression was not that of someone who had finally achieved resting. On the contrary, Miles looked pained.

Elise left the book on the chair where she had been sitting next to him, and approached him. She pressed her forehead against his to calculate his temperature. He was steaming! Almost as if Miles had sensed her, he turned sideways to regain his space. Changing posture, his white shirt loosened to reveal his shoulders.

The blonde grabbed the bucket of water and found herself a cloth she could use to lower his temperature down to safety. When she tried to push the cloth against the back of his neck, she saw something.

"What… is… this…?" She muttered in astonishment as Miles finished turning upside down and exposing his back by accident. After gawking for a pair of minutes, the princess sat next to him. Her fingers found their way to touch his back. Propelled by a spring, Miles curled up even more, tensing his whole body by the mere cold contact he felt.

Elise took away her hand at once. Guilt began blooming inside: she was seeing something she shouldn't have. Something… private.

Since the milk was already spilt, the healer got herself back to work and cleaned him with the soaked cloth. She was particularly careful with his back. The cold in her hands was not the reason why she was shaky. Elise checked from time to time his expression. When Miles got better, relief came back to her.

After rolling him to face the ceiling, Elise buttoned his shirt. She was so nervous she didn't notice she didn't match the pairs of buttons. When she was over, she tried to go back to her studying. However, even though her eyes read the text in the pages, her mind was yet attentive to Miles' incospicuous moves. How was she going to tell him… she had seen it?

* * *

 **Oh, hey there. I tried to think of something clever to bring up Fire Emblem Heroes, but I realized that if I started talking about it, these final comments** ** _could_** **end up being longer than the actual chapter. *Laughs***

 **Anyway that. I wrote Niles' scene with a song that you can find in all shapes and shades possible in youtube: 'We are number one'. Just look at Niles. He's a villain number one! … After his scene, maybe you realized I'm not even close to explaining the way he is. I worked the most relevant parts, but I have not reached the core. Yet. What is in the core? *Suddenly turns into Niles***

 **Those faces of yours… it's great. Writhe! Suffer trying to see through my um… *Looks to his side and grabs Odin* partner's cryptic mind! *Swaps***

 **I believed this chapter said you considered me a friend! *Swaps***

 **Shut up. This chapter thinks it knows me. You know what? It doesn't! *Swaps***

 **But- *Swaps***

 **No buts!**

 **…** **I lost it, didn't I? *Giggles* Who are you going to believe then? Who is Niles? What did Elise see? What was going on in Leo's mind while Corrin faced Garon? If only a few words sufficed to answer all those things… writing wouldn't be interesting at all, now, would it? Why do you read? What do you want from these words? What are they for you?**

 **Men, I really did some strange remarks back there.** **Heheheh! Later!** ***Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow* … *Keeps playing Fire Emblem Heroes***

 **(By the way, I'm sorry if repeating canon scenes bothered you. I always try to make them better than the original, or at least slightly different in a meaningful way. In this case, there was a remark I needed to do about Corrin. You may have noticed. Oh, and Leo. You know? Leo. Yeah.)**


	20. Chapter 20: A crying beam

**A crying beam**

It is said that a child's is the purest of innocence. They devour the world with their big expressive eyes, discovering everything their curiosity demands to be researched. In adults, there was a blur line regarding growth in a year's time. But kids? If you put your eyes away for a moment, the next time you looked at them they would have grown so much you wouldn't believe they were the same person.

When people think back to their childhood, they may hold an immensity of memories. Some are not as lucky and can only remember some isolated episodes. What for one is a pity, for other can be blissful.

There was a good amount of things a normal child wouldn't be able to do. Normally, children played games with their friends, draw pictures or they just imagined themselves as something they want to be and played along with the rest. Not that many kids had to pile up a tower of thick books to get and old divining crystal ball from the top of a squeaking shelf.

Nyx had prepared a red cushion next to a comfortable seat. There was something she wanted to watch, and it wasn't some doomed to fail intent of undoing her curse for a change. If only she could reach the damned ball.

The tiny girl took some good twenty minutes to pile all of the books she used more as piling material than reading material. She had yet to have a word at Felicia for putting the ball in such an unreachable place. If the maid hadn't done that, the last time would have been her best performance yet: no broken windows… no private library burnt…

"How is it possible that… I don't grow up… even after stretching this much?!" Nyx huffed resting on her knees, her high-pitched voice tired. She had changed to some old black common robes of her. Her nohrian mage suit was fine for battling and going outside, but she preferred other clothes for the time she was at home.

When she looked to her side, she noticed she had been observed. Her visitor had been so silent Nyx didn't perceive her presence before.

"How long have you been there?" Nyx asked as she tried to rebuild her composure.

"A while." Beruka replied mechanically.

Nyx examined her as she retrieved her breath. Beruka still wore her black armor as if fighting never ended for her. An uncut strip of a bandage fell from the side of her torso, under her battle-gear. The plates of the chest region were curvier than Beruka needed. The purple shawl that fell over her shoulders was worn-out from old encounters in a similar way that to the sash that hanged between her legs. The shiny black armguards and the claw-like protections for her hips. Quite the assassin.

"Is your wound better now?" The mage mentioned, gazing back at the top of the shelf. The tower of books under her shuddered with instability. Nyx lost her balance as the top book slipped under her feet, making her begin her painful way backwards to the floor.

"It is. Lady Elise healed me." The assassin said without passion as she caught the falling kid within her arms. Nyx didn't expect to be saved from the fall, and much less by Beruka. At least, whenever it wasn't any of her missions.

"T-Thank you." The tiny mage muttered in appreciation. From that distance to Beruka, she found out the bluehead had longer eyelashes than she looked at first glance. If it wasn't for her hitwoman expression…

Beruka released her once Nyx stood on her two feet, not giving too much care to what she just did. Before she knew what she was doing, the assassin approached the shelf, climbed up and grabbed the crystal ball in a single move. When she realized what she had done, she offered it to Nyx, who didn't know what to say and just bowed.

There was an awkward moment where the two of them just stayed there, looking at each other without uttering a single word. Nyx felt like she needed to listen to her visitor before resuming what she was about to do, but Beruka wasn't planning on saying anything, so the girls just stood there.

Enough time passed so that Beruka broke out of her apathy to begin observing the mage. Nyx had been flailing around for a bit. The assassin knew about her curse, but she hadn't reflected in what having an immature underdeveloped body could be like for an adult.

"Isn't it hard for you to move being that short?" She finally asked.

"I guess you could say so. For better or worse, I've been like this for years: I have gotten used to it." The brunette responded as though she had been waiting to open her mouth the whole time. Nyx knew she couldn't be there to _take care_ of her –she'd be done for already at that point–, but the thought visited her mind.

Beruka frowned. That shrimp looked like she wanted to talk. What a nuisance. She didn't reply, sending an indirect of her desire to stop talking. It didn't work with everyone, though. Laslow, for example, was blind to her hidden messages of 'get out of my way; I've got my eyes on another prey right now'. He made a funny face.

"Um… Beruka, can I make you a question?" The child requested while gazing at her with curiosity. Beruka extended her silence, but something in the mage made her feel strange. "What were you like when you appeared my age?"

After having a look at her up-close, Nyx couldn't imagine a girl with dead eyes like hers, and Nyx was quite an expert about looking at children: whenever she looked at herself in the mirror or on a lake's surface.

Beruka was surprised by her inquiry. It made her a little uneasy, but she was blind to her own feelings, so she just assumed it was because of fatigue.

"I don't know what I should answer. I looked younger… I guess?" The assassin replied, looking up to the ceiling as if there was a window to her past somewhere around. When she set her eyes on the brunette, she realized she had not been satisfactory enough.

"I wasn't like most children, if that's what you ask. I learn to stab vital organs at the age of four. I became a hired assassin at the age of eight. I killed the man that taught me everything at the age of twelve." She had recently been reviewing her past to a lot of people. Why did they even bother interesting in her? She could see why that psychologist needed to know, and Niles was the kind of jerk who investigated your past to know all of your dirty rags. Why did Nyx?

"I… see… … I'm sorry. I didn't know." The mage apologized shrugging. Beruka kept her silence: Nyx didn't need to apologize. Her past was indifferent to her anyway. For an assassin, the only thing she had to worry about was her next target.

The awkward moment returned even stronger than before. Nyx blushed a little, ashamed of her slip-up. In her defense she could argue that she hadn't asked that many assassins to tell her their past. Lesson carefully noted down.

"What were you going to do with that ball?" Beruka wondered out of sudden. Normally, she would have just left her, if only it wasn't for that feeling of being forgetting about something.

"Do you want to join me? I was about to look into the events happening at the Woods of the Forlorn." Nyx told her, quick to try compensating for her mistake. She left the ball on the red cushion on the table and sat on the armchair in front of it.

"What is there to watch?" Beruka inquired, slightly raising a brow that was unnoticed thanks to her black headband.

After Nyx extended her arms over the crystal sphere, images started appearing at its core. There were a group of three hoshidans trying to make their exit from the dark forest. One, with severe burns, was being helped by a priestess while the other studied the area. Beruka took a while to recognize them, but she remembered one of them shot her.

"If I may ask, why are you going to observe them? What do you get from that?" The blue-haired girl pondered, not understanding her actions.

"I was the responsible of sending them to that place, so I felt like I should watch over them and presence whatever destiny awaits them." Nyx explained herself, raising her legs to hug them against her chest.

Beruka would have turned down her offer, but when she looked at Nyx like that, she realized she really wasn't the kid she seemed, but a concerned lady trapped in a too young body incapable of aging. Beruka didn't care much about disgraces, so she wouldn't really mind that much if she accompanied her for a bit on that night.

"Then feed me." Beruka negotiated once she saw the plate of food next to the cushion, now scanning the room for a chair to sit on.

"Come again?" The mage gaped at her.

As Nyx shared some of her dinner and fed it to Beruka –not without hesitation–, the assassin felt grateful. Selena told her about the urgent matter she had to attend that night. Only once she got the words 'it's okay' from Beruka, the redhead rushed to her room. However, the assassin was hungry, and she couldn't just eat on her own. She could fail to understand the meaning of that treatment, but she'd follow any orders she's given. Such is the pride of a hired assassin.

Nonetheless, that wasn't the reason why she came to Nyx's. Gratitude. She came there to thank her for not leaving her alone during the fight. Former comrades of Beruka's would have let her to rot if they faced a similar situation. Although she was clear about her mission there, Beruka was always unsuccessful at pulling out the words. The hoshidan's journey proved to be quite the distraction.

* * *

"… and this is a boot that was once the abode of a whole litter of mice!" Keaton presented with all of his enthusiasm

"Why do you keep that worn-out boot in your sac if you're not going to wear it?" The fox asked, examining the bad-smelling shoe from the distance.

"Why? I just told you! It's not a boot! It's a home!" Kaden replied angrily, retrieving his wonderful piece of collection.

"Oh! Now I get it!" Kaden smiled hitting his palm with the side of his fist. "The boot itself is not important, but how you look at it!"

"That's it! Finally someone gets it!" Keaton celebrated passing his arm over his new friend's shoulders.

"You're really one of a kind, Keaton." Kaden murmured in amusement, gazing back at the pale green fields that shone faintly with the light casted from the moon. There was a nice gentle breeze over the ramparts, so they sat on one of the many teeth of stone, hanging their legs over the thin air.

"Hey, you're nice too. I like your fur. We should hang out more often." Keaton replied, not comfortable with being the only one getting praised. His tail wouldn't stop waggling either way.

The pair of shapeshifters decided to follow their new friends to shelter from the madness that was about to break out in Cyrkensia. They were told by Camilla to stay near the gate while she organized their ingress by finding some barracks for their own. Keaton accepted her offer gladly, but Kaden wasn't as easygoing as his nohrian counterpart.

"Have you reflected on what you will do, Keaton?" The kitsune questioned as his eyes followed the shape of two birds dancing around each other.

"Hmm… not really. For now, I'll just find whatever treasures this place holds for me!" The dark and white haired wolfskin replied, bringing a nice smile.

"I meant to ask whether you are going to stay with them or not. They seem like nice people to me, but they are going at war with my neighbors. As the leader of my clan, I can't afford making any political mistakes here." Kaden exhaled as his lower lip pushed against the upper.

"Oh? So you are really the leader of the kitsunes. That's a big coincidence." Someone said behind them. When they turned back, they found a black armored bulky lady. Camilla was caressing her long bangs, but her appearance had no impact at all on the men. If only they were humans, maybe. They had their own criteria for beauty.

"Miss Camilla, what coincidence are you talking about?" Kaden asked politely, sitting on his heels to attend her. Keaton kept putting his back on her, legs crossed and his chin resting on a hand.

"Haven't you heard? Keaton here is the leader of his clan in Mount Garou." Camilla revealed as she got closer to the two of them.

"Is that true, Keaton?" He gaped in surprise. "You did mention something about protecting your people earlier, but I thought you were talking about your fellow wolfskins, not the whole tribe!"

Keaton didn't reply. Instead, he just kept gazing at the moon, wishing he could add that distant hovering rock to his collection. There was almost little to no gain in listening to his companions. As such, he turned a blind eye on them.

"I'm most sure Corrin will allow you to come with us, Kaden. You're doing right to keep yourself out of conflict. If you come with us, we will carry you back to your land without asking anything of you." Camilla informed the kitsune contently.

"I could ask for nothing more! I have to confess that my neighbors pictured you much uncouth, and much uglier." Kaden grinned back, sliding in a compliment like nobody's business.

"Hahahah! You're going to me blush!" The princess laughed, moving her hips from one side to another. Keaton kept glaring at the distance, more distant than the point his eyes could reach to distinguish. However, his attention had been captured by the noise of someone's breath hiding nearby. It was a woman, and she was spying on them from the exit of the stairs. More precisely, she was staring at Kaden.

"What about you? Are you coming with us?" One of the purple haired women wondered. "Father will probably order us to invade Hoshido, but that would take you even further from your home. Perhaps I could carry you there on my wyvern." Camilla offered, feeling more generous than usual.

"Who said I want to go back?" Keaton muttered angrily as he frowned.

"Keaton? What do you mean?" His fellow chief asked quickly, surprised to hear such thing.

Camilla observed the wolfskin in silence. It appeared her first assumption about him was correct: he disliked his position. It was none of her business to meddle in, but she didn't enjoyed watching a sad puppy.

"You can take your time to decide, Keaton. My offer will stand still. You'll find your mountain right where you left it. If you need anything else from me, you know what scent to follow." The princess beamed at him before starting her way back to her room. Orochi rushed to hide inside an empty barrel like a bat out of hell. Who would have told her she would be using Kagero's tricks to hide?

The pair of shapeshifters remained silent for a long while after Camilla's depart. Kaden was not imprudent enough to ask freely about what made Keaton display such a painful face. He… could imagine.

"Tell me, Keaton. What else do you have in your sac? Do you have any cuties hid in there?" Kaden casually hanged his arm around Keaton's neck, trying to cheer him up. It worked.

"Ha ha! So you acknowledge how awesome my treasures are! A cutie, right? I have a wonderful soaked hairball with a shape that reminds me of a dragon! Look!" Keaton got fired up, putting the hairball in front of his friend's face.

"Ew! I-I mean, um… don't you have anything that a little child could like?" The kitsune tried to negotiate, translating what he meant to words even Keaton could understand.

"A child? Lemme think… Oh! What about this?"

"Oh. I must confess that I hadn't seen this bug before! What is it called?" Kaden got interested, stretching his hands to receive the little creature.

"A scorpion. You won't be finding any of these anywhere but in my mountain!" Keaton claimed with pride.

"Wow, I'm so lucky I got to see one then! Thanks, Keaton!"

Orochi continued spying on them from within her barrel. She couldn't believe the leader of the kitsune village had ended up at the nohrian secret hideout. She went to check on the survivors of the hoshidan group, but Niles spotted her before she could think of any plan to climb to that room.

She understood she wasn't in a position where she could do much for them, but at least she had to try. For that purpose, Orochi tried looking for Corrin to negotiate with him the liberty of her comrades, but instead she found Kaden following the princess and that weird looking man Kaden had befriended.

Yet inside her barrel, Orochi bit her nails, wishing there was anything she could do to flee from her raptors. As the former retainer of Queen Mikoto, the diviner had it difficult to forgive Corrin after betraying his whole country, his family and his mother. However, there was something that bothered her, one that she couldn't decipher for as much as she tried.

"Maybe the cards will guide me…" With that goal in mind, the hoshidan exited the barrel and went to look for her divining tools at Lilith's, where she was only allowed to use them.

* * *

"Mmm… Felicia. Have I really been shot?" I asked, bottoming my shirt correctly as I rested on the headboard. Few moments ago I was the sickest I've been, nightmares worse than usual. And then, there was this sudden and unpleasant cold that, after a while, became enjoyable and relieving.

"Surprised? Lady Elise and I have been attending injuries of all kind since Corrin returned from Hoshido. I may have a long way to go as a maid, but fighting and healing are my best assets!" The maid smiled at me. She hadn't her hair gripped in any ponytail, and her maid diadem rest on her lap.

The moon of the astral realm casted its light through the window of my room. Although Felicia meant to appear lively, I could tell she was tired. She was arching her back towards me, but not because she had bad sight. From the few times I glanced away during the past mayhem, I was able to see Felicia moving incredibly fast over the boats, dodging every thrust of blade and diving her daggers on her enemies.

"I actually began learning how to use staves because of Corrin. When I saw him with fever, I just felt my heart shrinking in pain." She said, pressing a hand against her chest. *Sigh* Here we go… Lovesickness, come at me…

"When I see his face enlightening up it's like the sun itself rose over the horizon! When I see him off whenever he's going to meet that devil he has of a Father, I just want to snuggle him for never letting go! I can't rest easy when I know the king is trying to brainwash Corrin into his side!" Felicia told me with progressive anger. Suddenly, she calmed down, a gentle grin coming to her lips. "I would have lost my mind if not for Lady Camilla. She told me he'd be okay. Corrin may be a sweet person, but he's not weak at all. And he has everyone by his side. And now that includes Prince Leo!"

Oh, so Camilla has talked to her? And here I was wondering how Felicia could stay that tranquil in such a moment. … … It seems I was right about something. So that's why…

"Ah! I almost forgot to tell you! I have finally confessed to him!" The pink-haired girl told me with bright colors turning on her cheeks. Her eyes closed from her huge beam. I choked. _That_ I did not see coming. I mean, I knew Corrin had a girlfriend, but that had slipped my mind as well!

When I regained my breath, I looked at her with caution. I had already seen the face of people in love, but her expression was so bright I doubted if it was really the moon lighting up the room. Or was it the candle on my night table…? Irritatingly hard to tell.

"How could you possibly forget to tell me such thing?! Details, give me details!" I demanded her, enthusiasm flooding me. She had me on the edge at that point.

"I was quite scared, but at the same time I was pretty calm!" Felicia began, thrill making her shudder. "He asked why I was committed to protect him even if it meant condemning me and I… replied with four words." Her face reached its reddest colors. I felt a potato in my throat. I had to cover my mouth.

" _Because I love you_." I guessed, more shocked than I could ever fake. My breath accelerated. It suddenly felt hot in my room, but I attributed it to the colors on my face.

"Yeah. Those were the ones." She admitted as she simpered, losing focus of her eyes as her mind revived that magic moment. Her grin widened when she looked at me again. "And he loved me back…" She added faintly, too affected by emotion. Tears almost made their way to her eyes.

Jeez… now I know why I had to block my empathy with all those clients of the past. If I allowed myself to get involved with them… ouf… I wouldn't be able to retain my cool and help them in whatever they wanted. … Yes! Hurray! Hurray! They are together! Hurray! *Cheers*

I slipped my legs out and tilted towards her, wavering my way to grab her arms. Words failed to come out of me when we exchanged looks, but the emotion beating at my face was probably enough for her to understand.

"'Congrats' falls short to match this moment, doesn't it?" I finally smiled. She hugged me. I um… wasn't expecting that. Bah. I was just so glad for her.

"Thanks for listening to me that time, Miles. I don't know if I would have had the courage to confess if we hadn't talked." The maid whispered once released me. I narrowed my eyes as I coyly averted them to the sheets.

"Don't say that. You always had it in you, to begin with." I grumped.

"Still, I wouldn't have realized of that if it weren't for you. Thanks." The maid repeated, grinning at the view of the shy man I am. I sighed.

"Oh, c'mon. You know you're most welcome, and _that_ falls short too!" I replied after giving up on my timidity, raising a broad smile.

If only I had known what I was doing when I decided to join these guys… As I told Leo, I used to be a wandering loner who offered his services when needed. Life was easy. Easy and… emotionless. … I must have forgotten somewhere on the road what it was to have friends. I'm glad travelling with these noisy troublemakers has helped me finding it back.

"We've already told Lady Elise, Lady Camilla and Lord Leo. There's-"

"You know? You could call them just by their names now that you are part of the family." I interrupted her with a cunning grin. Not that I really bothered to use those titles either, but I am a special case in that regard. A king is just a man, remember?

"There's only _Lord_ Xander left." She resumed, stubborn and angry at me for teasing her. "If he approves, we'll enjoy everyone's blessings!" The pink-haired girl beamed, yet not believing her dream came true.

Um… Maybe you have met this girl: long blue hair… a white dress that doesn't hide the side of her belly and back… golden eyes… she just sang in front of everyone at the opera… does it ring any bell? She waited for my answer. Her silence had been mine.

"Of course he will! It's not like Corrin had to ascend to any throne, is it?" I soothed her down. I did probably good not to remind her of Azura. If she forgot about her, maybe it was because she didn't see her as a relative to win over, but a competitor to defeat. … And she had just proclaimed herself the winner. Let's refrain from bringing that sad note up.

When I last saw Azura, she seemed at the last of her strengths. Just as we returned to the astral realm, she was headed for a nearby lake, turning off every offer of company. … Odd. I may ignore what suffering a weakness curse feels like, but Beruka did and she wasn't precisely afflicted… well, she's a bad example for this case. But still, Azura seemed to be in a bad condition. … Why? The fight didn't take that much of a toll on her. Maybe before the fight? Maybe… during her song? Or better said, because of her song? … It had some magic behind it, after all… Just what did she try to do to King Garon?

"…a new dress." Felicia finished telling me with defeat. I panicked, feeling my most recent sin tinkling my neck: my mind just drifted away from who knows how long.

"I-I-I see…" I babbled, the heat of guilt soaking my forehead. I cleaned my sweat away as I tried to recollect my thoughts. What did she just tell me? 'A new dress'… where could that possibly come from? Felicia frowned, making me fear she had discovered I hadn't been listening.

"What can I do? If Camilla takes me to a clothing store, she'll have someone measure me… and I'd rather let you know my sizes than her!" She continued, giving some more bricks to work with. Whoa, whoa. Those were some strong words coming from a woman. I honestly didn't know how to react: that was awkward.

"Is it that bad?" I pondered, crossing my arms as I sheltered my legs under the sheets. My feet were getting too cold.

"I guess it shouldn't be the big deal, but… _she_ is the _big_ deal." She tried to explain, placing a hand on her chest. Anagram understood. Having someone with a more idealized body in regards of feminine beauty to check your sizes was something aversive to avoid indeed.

"You know? In the personal I prefer smaller women. With them I don't have to worry about where to look that much and just be myself." I confessed, replying to her honesty with honesty. It's been really long since I talked like that with anyone. She nodded in silence, probably stuck with a thought that bothered her.

"Anyway, I'm sure Corrin is not the type to worry about such irrelevant matters." I said waving my hand vaguely. That could be the core point of her probable anxieties. The hypothesis had yet to be backed up with some evidence, though.

"It's not only because of Corrin, Miles. It's about pride we're talking about here." She corrected me with a straight face. I couldn't help bursting into laughs. "Hey! I have had to clean her lingerie too many times! It hurts my self-esteem…" She explained, toying with her skirt. As always, embarrassed people are the cutest!

"Why? You're perfect the way you are. I don't think you need bigger boobs or wider hips to make anyone grow fond of you." I happily lectured her.

Felicia raised her sight from the floor to me, alarmed. … Oh! D-did I just say that aloud? … When I realized, I turned into a tomato. I heard some faint distant giggling, but it wasn't the maid.

"S-s-sorry! It slipped my tongue!" I hurried to apologize, agitating my arms effusively. I had stepped over the line of honesty to the point it backfired.

"T-that's okay. It just caught me off-guard. … T-thanks." She shyly replied, gazing through the window to regain her cool. Oh, I know how to fix this!

"Anyway that, I don't think beauty-oriented self-esteem is what you should worry about, your Clumsiness." I winked rising another of my cunning grins.

"Miles! That's not- Why did you have to remind me of that?" Although the maid's voice was complaining, I bet she knew I was teasing her to break the ice. I just kept grinning to help her relax a little longer. … Besides, she wouldn't be forgetting what I just said that easily. Fair enough, that doesn't bother me as much as I would have imagined.

Ow, man. I should really stop getting in love with people. I got fascinated about almost everybody in that realm. The more I got involved with them, the harder saying goodbye is. … In that case, I should just avoid that word and tell them 'until next time' or whatever. You know. A good old fancy 'until fate rejoins us' or the likes of it! *Laughs*

There it was again: that giggling. It overlapped with Felicia's complaints. … Just the wind, certainly. I've had enough ghosts with the whole Anankos affair. I'd better stop giving free reign to my creativity, or it'll become my doom.

"Oh. Talking about love, I may have fallen for Camilla." I suddenly said out of nowhere.

"WHAT?!" Yeah, that's the reaction you would expect. Her jaw wouldn't go any lower, her eyes not any more open.

"Don't make such a racket. What if someone is listening at the door?" I hissed placing a finger on my lips. Felicia covered her mouth, noticing the wave of her scream echoed in the distance. It was funny, actually. I was in a good mood.

"I mean, when? How did it happen? Where? And most important of all, why? You just said you preferred smaller women! And if you're serious, I'd recommend you checked the graduation of your glasses! Because when I said she was the big deal, I actually meant to say that-" Felicia blabbered, raising a suspicious brow at my eyewear. I could see just fine, which is why I had to contain my laughs from her expression.

"I know, I know! Slow down, Felicia! I can't answer all of your questions at the same time!" I tried to calm her down. I myself began getting more and more excited.

"I can see just fine, which is why this is even harder for me. …" I didn't mean to make a pun out of it, but I took a moment to calm my jerky nature down. Miles, perk up. "This is as shocking for me as it is for you. I thought she and I could get along if I played nice, but that woman has a horrible tendency to misunderstand me! It's almost as if she did it on purpose!"

"You've made it alive this far. That could mean something." Felicia raised her hands to suffocate my anger.

"She made her wyvern make acrobatics the only –and last– time she got me to ride with her. When we were taught to dance by Azura, she kept stepping on me indiscriminately…" I resumed, closing my eyes to keep my temper.

"In her defense I must say that when you entered the bathroom for the first time, because of your fault I-" The maid suddenly stopped, covering her mouth as she paled.

"What? What did you do because of me? You threw ice daggers at me, but how does that relate to Camilla?" I wondered, examining her responses. She shook her head, closing her lips shut. I frowned.

"Can't talk? Camilla would do something to you if you did, wouldn't she?" I deduced. Her freezing acted as the 'yes' I looked for. I sighed, leaving that be for the time being. "The fact that she's bulky is more troublesome than you could imagine. If she catches me staring at her, I might as well be done for. Even if for a second. And if I act funny, she would interpret any gesture I make in the worst way possible." I grumped, crossing my legs and resting my chin on my palms.

Felicia loosened her shoulders with a sigh, and then gazed at me with a confused expression.

"If you hate her so much, how can you say you like her?"

It doesn't add up, does it? I was never one to make sense, really… … …

"If I had to say when it happened… I'd say it was the day after Cheve. After being torn to pieces by Silas and Odin at the training grounds, we were asked to search for her. When I received directions here and there, I ended up waiting at the entrance of the ladies' bathroom."

"Don't tell me…" Felicia guessed.

"What? I waited there for half an hour and I would have waited even longer if the people passing by didn't look at me with judging eyes!" I defended myself from her judging eyes. "The thing is that I entered again because I was getting worried at how Nyx spoke me of her." She seemed sad about something, and she appeared adamant when she told me of her curse, so I discarded her condition of the range of possibilities, and since she had actually seen Camilla…

"When I entered…" I stopped for a second, considering if I would do good to continue. … I had gone that far into what happened. I might just end it. Felicia was at the edge of her chair too. "I found her crying."

"Don't tell that to anyone! I'm telling you because you need to know it in order to understand what happened! Help me keep her secret safe, I beg of you." I pleaded. Felicia nodded fretful, yet shocked by what was revealed to her. Camilla… crying? Crazy, right?

"She was calling herself a monster for heeding her Father's commands. She was at her weakest moment ever, and… I despised her with all my heart! But I just couldn't get myself to let her alone once I found out about her worries. She even hated herself for treating me like she did when we met!"

"That… makes sense." Felicia weakly smiled, spiritless. It seemed like Felicia got to know that woman in a similar way I did. I wonder what it was like for her. "And don't worry; I'll carry this secret to the grave." She promised me, now reacting to what I told her earlier.

"Phew…" I sighed in relief. "Well, as I was saying, I somehow accomplished to help her clearing her anxieties. After cheering her up, I finally got to experience who Camilla really is. I'm not talking about that brooding woman that quakes the battlefield, or the mistrusting lady that twists all of my words. I'm talking about that loving warm damn woman who dared to steal my heart even though I hated her." I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, infuriated by that ache in my chest.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Felicia chuckled. She was the only one to giggle that time. I shrugged heavily, as if I tried hiding my face with my body. It's… not funny. …

"Stop it." I grumbled, red dressing every nook of my face. "And don't go telling that around. I don't want anyone to find out." Felicia grinned at me, holding in her hands the means to tease me back. I felt tempted to pout and plead for her mercy.

"Find out what?" A cheerful voice interrupted us from the entrance. Felicia and I straightened our backs as if we were propelled by a spring. There was a little twin-tailed blond princess standing next to a spiky-eared whitehead of red eyes.

Yeah. That's the long way around to say they were Elise and Corrin. Did you like it? I could exert my power as a narrator to describe once again their clothing, but as they were with their usual outfits, that won't be as needed.

"Lady Elise! This is the third time you almost gave me a heart attack today." Felicia complained, placing a hand on her torso to retrieve the little serenity she could gather. The blonde kept giggling as she approached her and gave her a hug.

"My bad! Will you forgive me?" Elise asked rubbing her face to Felicia's merrily.

"Just this once." The maid conceded, passed on with her joy. I myself couldn't help smiling at the view of the charming princess. Such a nice kid…

"How's your wound, Miles? You gave us quite the spook." Corrin addressed me, surprising me with his attention. I mean, after everything that happened, I didn't expect to receive his visit in these demanding moments. Watch and learn, Camilla. Watch and learn.

"For real! When I saw you getting shot the same way I did, I almost skipped a beat! And then I looked for my rescuing staff like crazy! I almost confused it with the weakening one! I'm so glad you're alive, Miles!" Elise burst out of sudden, leaning towards me to be mere inches away from my face.

What can I say? I didn't think they would care for me that much –Camilla made sure I got that right after she tried to kill me time and time again–. Seeing Elise worry after me so much felt like a punch in the guts, one that made me want to drop some tears. Jeez, I'm such a sentimental. No surprise I always negated myself getting involved with anyone.

"Thanks for saving me, Elise. I owe you." I managed to reply with a mixed expression of joy and fear.

I owed her more than she imagined… You have already seen how fragile I was at that moment: having someone like her by my side when I reached my worst condition was my salvation.

"And thanks for healing me, you two. I couldn't believe I had been shot this night!" I added to my words, answering to Corrin's question. Felicia was about to say something, but Elise jumped to her lap.

"We got your back!" Elise nodded with a broad smile. However, as the last word left her mouth, her grin disappeared. She zooned out for a second, but she came back to her senses soon enough, giggling nervously.

"Corrin, is there any news? I don't know if I will be of much use, but if there's anything I can help with, I'll be glad to lend a hand or two." I told the prince. He had gone to meet his kidnapper: I wanted to check how that went and if he needed any kind of talk to be done.

The whitehead's gaze got darker and his composure tensed.

"The king has ordered to chase down every performer of Cyrkensia to wipe them off." He revealed. The weight of his words fell down on us like a pot fell from a windowsill.

"WHAT?!" Poor Felicia was having a stressful noon, with all of her late screams and stuff; but I could understand her.

"That's terrible! We've got to do something!" Elise cried in sorrow, standing up with Felicia.

"Leo and I have already thought of a plan. I've told the soldiers that guarded the astral realm to help us rescuing every performer we can find while Leo and I pretend to look for them in the most improbable of places so they can run away. As we speak, Silas is gathering everyone available to help misleading Father's soldiers. If we're lucky, we'll be able to keep casualties to a minimum." He continued explaining, determination and fortitude pulsating on his chest.

I got out of the bed and searched for my boots. I wasn't feeling okay, but if I stayed, I would probably feel even worse. Viewing his resolution reminded me of Mozu, that simple girl who was achieving incredible feats despite her humble origins. I had to follow my partner's example.

"Miles? What are you doing?" Corrin noticed raising a brow.

"I'm helping too. I'm too aware of the little help I can be, but… no matter how meaningless my aid is, I want to be there for whoever needs me." That is what I learnt from you, Corrin, my savior. Forgetting about good intentions was the safest thing to do, but conscience is that crazy adventurer that brings us to fight for our beliefs. Right, Mark?

"No way! You've been hurt! You need to rest. Leave everything to us." The whitehead rejected me. For a brief moment, I believed he said that because they didn't need me or because I'd serve as dead weight. My utility aside, he was just worried about me. … I'm not a superhero or anything, thus I have not unlimited amounts of stamina. Even after the hour I've been resting, my knees were still shaking.

However, I was done with staying out of the show, unable to do a single thing to help. If a new band of brigands tried to kill me, then I would first lead them to hell itself before giving up on my life.

"I'll make sure he stays. You two go ahead. I'll join you soon." Elise told them, grabbing Felicia's hands and pulling her towards the door.

"Thank you, Elise!" Corrin smiled, replacing her sister's grip around Felicia's hands. I shook my head, for it wasn't the time to contemplate how cute they were.

"Wait! I coming t-"

Although I tried to stretch my arm towards them, the little princess pushed me to the bed before the door closed. Over the drum of my heart I managed to hear the sound of the preparations being done outside. … I'm…

"You're not useless! You're at the end of your strengths! And you're not used to this kind of matters!" Elise yelled at me, destroying my toxic thoughts even before they sprouted. I raised my head to look at her, drawing a complete blank. "I've been where you are. We're arrow-in-the-shoulder buddies! And I wasn't good to go until a long repairing nap."

"A-arrow-in-the-shoulder b-buddies?" I repeated, negating the amusement that title awakened within me. How adorab- No! Miles, you're supposed to fight it! "But-"

"If you really want to be of help, focus on getting better so we don't have to worry about you, because… we _do_ worry about you." Elise told me in a much softer voice, grabbing her hands over her chest.

She stared at me with those purple eyes of her. I almost forgot to breathe. Jeez. If she put it that way, there was no way I could complain any longer! I complain about not being able to complain any longer! And why did she just say the words I needed to hear? Almost four times in a row! I heaved a long sigh, sitting properly on my bed.

"Fine. You win, little princess." I accepted, reaching the sheets to pull them over my freezing toes once again.

"Yay!" I couldn't even get angry about being persuaded. Her bright smile was just too much for any bad sentiment to remain.

Elise approached the door, determined to leave and join her siblings, but something stopped her. She returned, wavering to take each step.

"Miles… I… was actually that 'someone' hearing at the door." She suddenly confessed. She wore a worried look on her face. I paled. I really need that rest, or else I'd have a top notch headache. Too many things were happening one after another, like a never-ending scene loaded with twists. First Felicia, then Corrin, now this… what could possibly be next?

"So that was you giggling outside this room." I murmured, arching my back from the exhaustion.

"Yup…" A long silence followed the percussion of her lips. Her eyes shimmered in angst. It was a hard view that I absolutely disliked.

"Hey, don't make that face. It should be good as long as you don't tell anyone else. And much less Camilla. I can't fathom how she would react, nor am I prepared to find out." I softly squealed, not letting things scale out of control. It wasn't that much of a _big_ deal. Camilla was. … Hahah. Puns… They've really screwed me, haven't they? By that I mean that my _screws_ are loose. *Heavy-breathing*

"I promise you my lips are sealed." The blonde nodded, breaking that sad expression to arch a brow. "But there's something I yet fail to understand. Was finding out of my sister's loving nature enough to make you fall for her?"

I was surprised by her question. Love does strange things to people, but I could see why Elise didn't buy that.

"It wasn't. There's something else." I admitted, checking if it was worth of saying. Curiosity manifested so clearly in her look that I had it hard not to chuckle. "Camilla and I share one thing in common: our devotion to support others. At first, I assumed that would work against us, but the more I thought about it, the more I started liking her. I'm determined to befriend her, and if I get lucky, go past beyond that point." I shrugged, defeated by fate. I still hated her, though. Just look at what she had done to me.

Elise fell silent for a bit, taking in what I just said. It must be weird for her to find a man fool enough to try pursuing her sister. But hey, fool? Hello! That's me! She made some kind of decision when she nodded to herself.

"In that case, I'll be your ally!" She offered me with her young enthusiasm. "Whenever you need to talk with anyone, I'll be there for you! And my big sister won't do anything to me if I accidentally slip my tongue about what she privately tells me." She smiled even wider, winking an eye. I have to confess that I loved her demeanor. She'd be the best step-sister I could ever ask for!

"I can't turn down such an offer! Thanks, Elise. Really." Just how awesome can this little sweetness be?

"Worry not, for I - am here! Buhahahah!" She laughed heroically grabbing her waist and inflating her chest as she mimicked Arthur. She did really know how to make someone's day. "No, but seriously now." She stopped, sitting properly on the chair to claim: "I've got your – b-back."

The moment the word 'back' was said, she abruptly paled. Something fishy was going on. That much was clear.

"What's the matter?" I inquired, not putting that much intention to my voice so I wouldn't scare her. Elise was evidently holding something from me. "You know that the reverse of what you just said applies as well, dontcha? You can tell me whatever worries you." I shook my head. "No. Please, tell me!"

The princess grabbed her long ponytails and toyed with them, glimpsing at me from time to time. I bit my lips to help myself perking up. No matter how tired I could be; I wouldn't be getting any rest until I listened to her.

"I…" She began, raising her chin to gaze at me, fear drawn all over her face. "I…" She repeated with even more doubts. It was hard to watch. "I may have seen it." She confessed, tucking her head towards the floor. I arched a puzzled brow.

"Seen what? Just state it!" I demanded her, not handling the pressure anymore.

"Your back!"

Oh. … … … Um… … … That explains why the word 'back' made her lose her colors. And that replies to my previous question: _that_ was the next unthinkable thing to happen that night. I loosened my body, resting my troublesome back on the wall.

"I'm sorry about that. It must have been unpleasant to discover." I murmured, scratching my head as I averted my eyes towards the pillow. I felt an itch under my shoulder.

"That's not it! … W-wait, I d-didn't mean to say that it was p-pleasant; it's just that… um… Ugh, why I'm doing everything wrong?" The princess got upset, failing at recollecting her ideas. I waited as long it took for her to think of what she was trying to say. With each mumble, her eyes got wetter and her body shakier. I couldn't bear it any longer.

"Elise, that's fin-"

"I'M SO SORRY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, bowing to me.

"ELISE!" I had to yell even louder than her to make her listen to me over her agonizing thoughts. When she gazed at me, I almost broke crying, but I swallowed my tears. "I'm telling you it's okay."

I got up without noticing it. I got closer to her and surrounded her between my arms. … I just needed to hug her, okay? What would you have done at that moment? Let her be while she was suffering? Not me. That's not why I became a psychologist.

"I don't care if you saw the scars all over my back. I'm sure everyone carries one or two with them. Effie, for example!" By bringing her closest friend into the equation, I intended to soothe her. I'm not quite sure if it worked. I was pretty altered myself.

"Elise, I'm not mad at you, really. But just… don't tell anyone yet. I'm not ready to let anyone know the meaning of the mark below my shoulder." I tightened my grip around her for a moment before releasing her. "Now, please, would you smile for me?" That was everything that mattered, really. I'd hate it if my back managed to break someone else's smile. Especially Elise's.

I was fascinated by the expressive metamorphosis of her face. First, she wavered to explode wailing with all of her might. Then, she closed her teary eyes and lowered her head, sobbing a little. When she raised her chin again, tears dropped curving over her cheeks at the same time she gave me what I asked for.

A smile. … But it wasn't as I imagined. I felt like being struck by a thunder. That grin of hers unburied my darkest of memories: a crying beam. I felt a sudden pain in my chest that almost made me faint, but I endured it for Elise. She had done something incredible for me; I could at the very least reply the same way.

"Has anyone told you how awesome you are?" I sighed, forcing a relaxed expression. … Hard to imagine, right? I was quite the cunning sly actor Camilla made me, after all. However, Elise was too intuitive as to buy my acting: she frowned for a second. … Just leave me alone, already. I'm not digging into that now.

"Many times! But it's always great to listen it again! Keep praising me!" She joyfully demanded.

"You little!" I laughed, passing my arm over her shoulders as I gave her another little cuddle. She was really the best.

"Hee hee! You've become everyone's secret box, Miles. May I be yours?" She asked politely with a cute face. If Niles was here, I know he would love to take that out of context. However, my answer was only one.

"That's a solid maybe." I replied with a fake smile. Elise stared at me, looking at the back of my eyes. The best way to tell a lie is being the first one to fool. I would definitively tell everything to her. …

"Hurray! I can't wait to know my future brother-in-law better!" She celebrated raising her arms victoriously.

… … … When I was finally alone with my thoughts –and the princess' chipper hums in the distance– I brought my fingers to reach under my right shoulder; my gaze got the darkest it's been in years. … The mark was still there.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, little princess, but you're the last person in this world I would ever reveal my past, and that is _past_ a solid maybe: that's a fact.

"What are you doing, Miles?" I reprimanded myself, taking my hands away, along with my glasses. "Don't get so depressed about it. You just said it yourself! 'Everyone has been through some hardship or two'. Freaking stop pitying yourself…" I was right. I had enough of that. Mark was right. I had to put that part of my life _behind_ me. … Ugh… Puns. What would be of me without them? They probably saved my life more times than I could count.

"But Elise resembled her… when she was killed…" The dark part of me muttered, aloof. I narrowed my eyes, tired beyond tiredness, done with everything for that day.

"But she's not her. Elise is here! The present is here! Stop being stuck to your past! You've had enough of that! No further buts allowed. Go to sleep. Right. Now." I ordered to myself. Literally, your wish is my command. I would have told myself goodnight, but I already knew. Rest! Embrace me with open arms, for here - I come! *Heroically goes to sleep* *Fakes some loud snores, and laughs about it before falling fast asleep*

* * *

 **That was a long scene. I almost forgot there was one with Beruka and Nyx at the beginning! *Totally forgets about Keaton and Kaden* Anyway, that was a lot to take in (I believe). I'll be stopping this chapter here, if you didn't notice the sudden change of thickness of the letter. *Laughs***

 **The first time I made this –in the original version I mean–, I hadn't the slightest idea of what I was trying to do. This time around, I've had enough time to reflect on the direction of the events. Having a premade guideline helps developing the plot in the direction you intend. That is why I now believe a story is not supposed to be written just once.**

 **Okay, bye. … What? Did I forget about anything? Maybe saying how much I enjoy reading reviews? Oh, maybe I should say once again how much I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. … Bah, I guess you already know, don't you? *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	21. Chapter 21: The job of your dreams

**The job of your dreams**

There was no time to lose. So far, all of her efforts had served her to get to that point. She had the plan, the means and the impertinence to achieve it. It was about time she scored, and there was no further delaying that! It was time to get the job of her dreams!

"Lord Corrin!" Charlotte called as she pulled her huge 'platonic' friend to follow her. "We heard that you are looking for officials to lend you a hand. Here Benny and I are mere supervisors of the borderline, so we can't do much really… unless…" The blonde insinuated as her provoking appearance did the rest in her place. Only when Corrin stopped she noticed the prince wasn't alone. There was this pink haired maid with whom he held hands. Charlotte narrowed her eyes displeased, but only for a mere second.

"Charlotte, Benny! You two fit wonderfully! Do not worry about your rank, the soldiers you have to slow down are ordinary privates, and if any of them opposes to you, you can tell them you're following my orders. That should be enough." Corrin commanded, slowly getting the hang of imparting instructions.

"As you say." Benny nodded, forgetting about the plans Charlotte had made him learn by heart.

"Oi, Benny! What the heck did I tell you earlier?" Charlotte hissed him under her breath. When she noticed Felicia's gaze on her, the blonde hurried to put her mask back on and giggle innocently. "I mean, Beeeeenny, you silly. You shouldn't talk that brutishly in front of these likable people. Hee hee!"

Although Felicia stared at Charlotte, thinking back to something she was told about bigger boobs and wider hips, she broke the visual contact once Corrin hauled her to exit the realm and jump into action. There were just so many things to do.

The feminine guard's brow twitched: her mask was about to shatter. Benny kept silent and he only heaved a sigh when he remembered how nervous he had been when addressing the prince. Some people had looked for a fight with him for thinking he was looking down on them, which he wasn't.

"Benny… Did you freaking forget about our plan of making the prince ascend us? 'As you say' my ass! All you had to do was shutting your trap and letting me take care of everything, you good-for-nothing!" Charlotte yelled at him, grabbing him by the black shirt's neck.

"Wait, Charlotte. Even if we didn't get what we wanted, he's still counting on us." The tall man stuttered, intimidated by his curvy partner.

" _And?_ I won't be getting him to attend my charms that easily: he's been taken already." The woman complained as she pushed him away, crossing her arms almost enraged.

"What about earning our promotion?" Benny proposed while he fixed his clothes, taking care of his appearance –that little he had learnt from her–. Charlotte turned to him to immediately cross that option out, but the more she thought about it, the more sense it made to agree.

"And here I considered you a brainless gorilla." She sighed scratching her head. "Fine. Meanwhile, I'd better start looking for some alternative plan to quickly climb-up the ladder…" She muttered, biting her nails.

Something got Benny's attention. When the tough guardian directed his eyes towards the man waving at him, he identified him as the prince's best friend. Benny waved back at him, making some muted gestures to tell him they were helping too. When the knight understood the message –and pointed his thumb upwards–, he departed elsewhere, Benny realized it could have been appropriate to leave that role to his mate. … Watching her peevish expression, he reconsidered his options and chose not to be yelled at again.

"Let's go, Charlotte. Don't you wanna save some people?" Benny motivated her as he began walking towards the portal. The provokingly-dressed girl remained still. She would have worsened her frown, but that could give her wrinkles.

"I wonder…" She replied, meaning more than the mere words could appear.

* * *

Knock, knock. The door echoed the soft hits with impartiality. The door didn't care who tried to enter, but only if he was allowed in or not… or if he carried with him a handful of picklocks to grant his own permission.

However, the door felt different that day. There was no living being passing through him. Maybe it was because it was closed with key and everything, maybe because of the shelf that was moved to block any attempt of entrance.

"Peri! We are required to help Lord Corrin!" Laslow tried announcing once again. "Are you there? Peri!" When he grabbed doorknob to pull it open, he realized it was shut tight. The grey haired man stared at the poorly collaborative door for a few minutes.

Unlike others, Peri's barracks were located at the main castle of the realm. She was given the chance to have her own house built with the dragon veins, but she said she preferred living in big old mansions, where she could have some servants stabbed every morning. Despite Corrin making her promise she wouldn't do such thing, Felicia had to defend herself a bunch of times already. Luckily for her, she was more than capable of fending for herself.

"Peri! Open up! I need to talk to you!" Laslow kept on trying the door open, to no avail. Nonetheless, he had more reasons to worry about her partner than just the lack of a response. When he saw her after the battle, she was unsettlingly… smooth. Why was Peri, the blood-loving girl, smooth after a battle?

The man entered the closest door to hers and opened its window. He could not be as successful as he wished with ladies, but it was never because he lacked resources!

Step by step, he gripped himself close to the wall and climbed his way to Peri's window. The curtains prevented him from checking on Peri from there, so he would have to force the window open. After a minute of trying the lock with a little knife of his, a click announced his victory over the security of locks! Odin told him a few times that he looked like a ninja when he moved like that, but Laslow was determined not to be a secret agent, or else he wouldn't be able to show off his skills in front of the ladies.

"Peri. Are you okay? Your door was blocked, so I thought you were trapped in here." The man said in advance, justifying whatever was going to happen due to his intromission.

The girl's room had fancy furniture. The wardrobe was resting on the entrance. Some clothes hung on its doors, and from some of the drawers a piece of lingerie showed up. Laslow closed his eyes as soon as he realized he shouldn't be looking in that direction, his colors quickly scaling up on his face.

Then he turned to the full-sized bed from which pieces of classy pallid pink altar cloths fell. Laslow moved closer, avoiding stepping on the stuff laying everywhere: lances, her chest-plates, leggings, boots, a pile of dusty boxes… A certain wolfskin would qualify that place as 'heaven'. Laslow was even tempted to start cleaning her room, but that would be beyond an intruder's possibilities.

"Peri?"

When he reached the bed, he discovered a girl wearing a white dress hugging the sheets sideways. Her blue and pink hair was no longer gripped into any ponytail, and her ribbon rested on the nightstand.

Laslow was no fool. He had entered the room prepared to fight for his life whenever she discovered him –Peri did teach him how much she loves eviscerating people during their tea together–. However, the woman was fast asleep, and didn't seem to have noticed his presence. Her cheeks were dried red, her maquillage staining the white sheets. Her now uncovered legs tangled with the cushions. Looking closer, her eyes twitched under her lids, and an unpleasant curve had formed on her lips.

With that sole response, he instantly decided what he would do next. Peri wasn't fine, so she would do great to rest as much as she could. Besides, Laslow could handle her share of contribution to Corrin's needs on his own.

Sneaky, the man exited the room the same way he entered. Although his face could appear to be focused, he was really upset about her. The fact that she loved bloodshed always bothered him, but now that he saw her that out of her usual self… Something had to happen in the last battle. … Some research was in order. … Oh! He could even ask the psychologist for help. The issues he desired to discuss were most fragile, and an expert could definitively cast some light on the matter. At least, that's what Laslow hoped.

* * *

"Don't let them scape!" The voices of the soldiers echoed behind them.

Tiana was the self-proclaimed archenemy of Layla, but she couldn't be any more relieved to know that she had gone away before the attack occurred. Tiana was able to give the alarm to her fellow performers, but the spread of their advance was fast and beyond comprehension. Why were they so thrilled to assassinate cyrkensian citizens? Was that the real face of the empire they signed peace with?

The juggler twin brothers had been entertaining the public too many hours that day: they had long ago surpassed the limit of their resistance. Running away from blood-thirsty soldiers wasn't in the schedule, precisely.

"We got them! There's nowhere to run now!" A nohrian celebrated as they pushed Tiana and her companions to a dead end of the opera.

The singer put herself between them and her partners, raising both hands protectively.

"You are looking for singers, aren't you? Then take me, but leave everyone else in peace." She proclaimed, fear competing with courage to taint her voice. The soldiers that trapped them began walking towards her, evaluating the things they could do with her.

"We will be taking you indeed. We are going to check how good your singing is… making you scream like a whore, that is!" One said as he raised his axe to throw it to the performers.

"No! Wai-"

The axe had been thrown, its curse determined to take a life. However, before it could reach its destination, the walls of the hallway moved to apparently squish the entirety of the performers. A red substance dripped from the joint of the two sides, staining the purple carpet with deadlier shades. The axe bounced on the stone and fell noisily.

Tiana's eyes twinkled in disbelief. Reality was hard. The people she had grown to consider like her family… slaughtered in front of her eyes… in a mere blink. Her knees gave up and she collapsed onto the floor.

"What the-" One of the group of nohrians was about to curse, when a hole in the ground opened under the singer and swallowed her whole. After the same process, its interior appeared to close mortally around the girl. When the sight of its brutality ceased to be seen, more blood spilled from it, almost reaching the ceiling as a violent spring of brutality.

"This is why I prefer doing things myself." A voice said behind the soldiers. An elegant blonde wearing a formal suit with a long dark cape walked slowly towards them. "If you are going to kill them anyways, just do it quickly and stop stalling. Not that your pathetic lives were any more useful to my father: you're only tarnishing his name. I wonder if I should tell him one thing or two about your ludicrous habits.

"No, Prince Leo! Everything but that! We beg you!" The soldiers bowed down before him, a sickening smell reaching their nose.

"Then get out of my sight and start looking for any performer at the warehouse! They must be hiding there somewhere!" Leo ordered with a sweep of his arm. Seconds after, he was alone again.

He crouched and touched the red substance to then take it to his mouth. Unluckily for those soldiers, they would find nothing at the warehouse: he had already checked there to make sure. The devil's luck wasn't on their side.

"Too bad I had to mix this tomato juice with the scent of fetid plants. Their absence would have meant them realizing it's not blood." He sighed, gazing at the crack formed by the torsion of the stone he performed with his Brynhildr. The performers were safe and sound behind the rock. They were lucky his divine tome did not only bend life, but gravity and earth as well.

"Lord Leo, I see you've already taken care of that group of condemned rats. Were their death succulently painful?" A dark wizard asked the prince from the intersection of the corridors. Leo tensed his body upon recognizing his voice.

"Iago. I thought you were with Father. You should leave the dirty work for us." The blonde responded, standing up with a perfect and formal stance.

"Why? I love doing dirty work. Especially when it's to wipe out the miserable traitors that conspired to harm our king." The masked man said with a pleasant grin. Leo remained still, without moving an inch. "Is anything the matter? If I may, you seem pale. I suppose you're not hiding anything from me, are you, sir?" Iago pointed out, starting to smell the scent on the air.

Leo tightened his grip over his wrist behind his back, fulminating the wicked wizard with his stare, almost wishing he could kill him right there.

"Such insolence! You should know I have always been rather pallid. I won't tolerate your insults forever, Iago, and you would do good to heed these words." Leo retorted with authority, not batting an eye.

Iago looked at him mistrustful, sarcastic even! He walked around the prince, examining their surroundings carefully. That brooding fool… he was probably trying to identify the scent of blood nearby. When he was about to take a taste of the red substance on the floor, Leo reacted.

"If you're so eager to please your eyes with the corpses of Father's enemies, you should have just stated so." Leo complained, careful not to permit his voice waver. The walls behind them opened and showed a huge plant with a big belly. Through its semi-transparent surface, it was possible to see multiple bodies shaking in agony.

"I thought of giving them a slower death by being dissolved in gastric acids. Maybe you want to take a dip with them, Iago." Leo offered, practicing the most sinister of his smiles. He had a lot of reference, so he was even capable of making him shudder.

"A thousand pardons, milord. I just knew your Greatness had something better reserved for those sneaky cyrkensians." Iago apologized, bowing his head. That is why Leo was his favorite from the royal siblings. His heart was just as putrid as his mind.

"Am I allowed to make one last question, Lord Leo?" The wizard requested before moving on.

Through Leo's mind the idea of being discovered beamed: the girl underground. She hadn't been rescued by Lilith's portals yet. Had Iago noticed…? And if so, how was he going to solve that mishap…? … … If he could save all the performer's lives at the cost of one of them… it was a deal he was willing to accept as a last resource. He'd crush that singer before Iago discovered her. His hands opened Brynhildr discreetly behind his back.

"Why the tomato juice? What did you earn from punishing those soldiers? Not that I have a problem with that, milord. On the contrary, that is just how a true prince of Nohr should behave." The long haired black mage smirked, pleased to see at least one of the King's descendant was worthy. He'd make a great king one day… one in which all the sentimentalism and honor of that irritating Xander got him killed.

Lea swallowed up the sigh of relief he was about to breathe. He couldn't afford making any mistakes when his fake appearance was so well-built.

"First, tomatoes are my favorite vegetables, and secondly, I did not punish them. I made the whole spectacle to clarify them what was expected from them. We don't pay those derelicts to go wild on anyone, but to follow orders. If I ever catch them doing anything behind my back, being squished instantly should be the least of their worries." Leo smirked, pointing his finger towards the shaky plant dissolving the 'performers'.

"Those marvelous words are music to my ears. Please, proceed, milord." Iago grinned before waltzing away in a good mood.

"Iago." Leo called with a deadly tone of voice. "That goes for you too." The prince glared intensely. Iago widened his grin even more; enjoying the chills he was given. However, that crooked man was different from Niles.

His retainer was a good actor indeed, but there was a limit to every performance. Despite his desperate attempts to picture himself like the former outlaw he was, he was a good person at heart. On the other side, whenever Leo talked with Iago, he couldn't feel anything. That man was empty. There was nothing but a nauseating love for death and power. … Leo would like seeing that psychologist trying to explain Iago… was that only possible…

The faint moan of a singer showered in tomato juice was unnoticeably heard from the cracks of the floor. When Leo was alone, he dismantled the acid plant with the pieces of wood that faked the 'dying performers'. With a magic command, he pushed the ground below Tiana to return to its former location. Upon seeing the prince responsible for the massacre, the girl tried to run away, but Leo grabbed her wrist before she gave his trickery away.

"Calm down. Your friends are alive. They've been taken to a place where no harm will get anyone of you." Leo explained, not letting go of her before he was done. Tiana hushed little by little, noticing the liquid staining her costume wasn't blood, but tomato juice!

"If you would be so kind, follow me to that refuge, miss Tiana." Leo offered as he landed a gentle kiss on her fingers –he wanted the tomato juice–. Even after everything that had happened, the singer couldn't help skipping a beat.

"Milord? H-how do you know my name?" Tiana muttered, blushing for being exchanging words with such a handsome man. And a prince, of all things!

Leo remained silent for a few seconds, thinking back to all the times he went to the opera with the vain hope of finding… her… in there. … He… he never thought he'd be seeing her again in such a way… singing in front of everyone… casting some kind of curse on his Father… There was no disguise that could hide her identity from Leo!

"Any proud prince should be familiar with the most important figures of the world of art. If your voice had been forever extinguished, tonight would have been the most tragic day in the whole kingdom of Cyrkensia." Leo replied while a portal opened behind his back.

His confident grin, his stunning red eyes, his tongue gratifying from the tomato juice… Tiana had it hard to endure it against his charms. She almost fainted. Leo caught her between his arms, carrying her to safety before returning to the opera. The night was far from over.

When he returned back to work, a shiver ran down his spine, letting the thought of killing the singer with his magic come back to haunt him. He… he really readied himself to slaughter her. If Iago had been any more attentive, her luck could have been much… much worse.

* * *

Few details were given about the peak of the world's end. Prophets put on lens to discern the ultimate destination that awaited the realm of existence, and some of them even lied to fulfill expectations and gain glory. However, their findings were naught. The dialectic of the reason of why had thinkers busy for the entirety of their lives: that's how philosophers were born. So, why? Why did Odin have the feeling to know what it was like to gaze into the void of inexistence?

He was sitting on a bench of the residential area, now only lighted by a few oiled torches on some high stands. Few people were outside their homes at that time of the night. Although Odin pressed onto his knees, his legs had yet the will to shake wildly.

The time was near. Fate moved slow, but unavoidably unstopping towards him. The distant sunset remembered him of the promised he had to keep. He coughed to clear his voice.

"As it was appointed, I have come to highlight the dream of your dreams!" He proclaimed in an impetuous tone. "No, too much energy at this hour would displease her." He noted to himself, starting to think of another approach he could use that night.

"As promised, I have made my way to your side, here in the discernable realm, and soon, in your rest too." Odin rehearsed, trying a more humble approach. He frowned as the colors came back to his face. "I can't say that. I mean, yes I am going to give her _that_ dream, b-but it's embarrassing to say it aloud. I can't take it seriously!" He moaned, holding his head between his hands as a mean to scape reality. Didn't work.

Why did that have to happen? He was really comfortable with the relationship they had before: he would just be himself while Selena scolded him off for being an irresponsible dummy and, from time to time, he would calm himself down as she showed some of her rare charming honesty. For Odin, his antics were more than just a hobby: they helped him expressing whatever was on his mind, no matter its complexity. That, aside from the mental training imagining epic duels against legendary foes implied.

"Odin Dark is a warrior destined to greatness to its full extent. However, no man is without any weakness. Fear is a decrepit spired that crawls on every mind, weaving its web over our eyes wickedly, sealing the light of reason out of reach." Odin began dramatizing, getting up and talking to his absent audience. The bench couldn't complain to have him stepping on it.

"The hero is now afflicted by an uncertainty. One that spears though flesh and bone, all its way to the heart! There is no training that can be carried out for countering that shortage. He had the destiny of one of his dearest friends on his hands… and a decision had to be taken, for better or worse. The valiant savior of the future trembled with the idea of hurting her in any way, but what was he about to reply? Did he feel… the same for her? Whenever he pondered about that question, the deadliest silence flooded his mind, painting of white the layers of his thoughts, and a shade of ill icy blue, to pierce his chest in fright!" He said sweeping his arm through the air. Then, he looked at his arm, missing an old mark of his lineage, his identity, his inheritance. Whenever he looked at it, it just bothered him, like if he had lost the reigns of his life.

Laslow told him not to worry too much about it, since Odin was far more memorable for his 'charisma' than for his brand, and he was right. At least, the blonde appreciated that his life-long rival tried to cheer him up, which only made his mood the better.

When the newcomers met him, they always avoided him, scared of not knowing how to react to his theatrics. That Miles had been a nice change of pace for Odin, but ever since he was told how people evaded him for being too reactive, Odin toned down his drama in front of others. The day Selena noticed that, she said in a mocking tone 'You seem rather sad. Did anyone crush your sensible heart again?' and smiled one of her mean smirks.

Thanks to her, Odin resurrected stronger than ever, determined to be the best version of himself he could ever be, and that implied lots! No. Loads of drama and action! Nonetheless, he made more frequent use of the respectable technique 'dropping the act' to allow others to understand him.

"But how am I going to do anything properly tonight when I myself fail to understand the content in my heart? Even if don't dress any of my words with fantasy, what words am I going to use?" He muttered to himself, closing his eyes, pained to fail at reaching an answer to his dilemma.

"Ooodiiiin!" A voice called for him. After the called bounced in surprise, he turned to check who demanded his attention in such a critic moment. It was Laslow, and he was been followed by quite the handful of people.

"Odin, will you help us? Corrin needs us to distract the king's soldiers the best we can to give the performers a chance to flee." Silas explained, being that the tenth time he delivers that information.

"Or you could help rescuing them by takin' them here." Mozu added, proud of her noble role in that mission. She would have loved to invite Miles, but she heard from Elise he wasn't feeling very well, even if he tried to hide it from her.

"A mission? Mission is my second name!" Odin smiled, ready to jump into action. However, a particular thought almost made him collapse. His mouth couldn't extend any wider, but he wasn't smiling.

"What's the matter, mission? Not feeling well out of sudden?" Niles asked, hiding his smirk behind his hand. Beruka remained quiet. There was something in her mind, but she failed at recalling it completely. It had something to do with Selena, and it was important for her.

"Ah, no, um… it's just that I… um…" The blonde started sweating bullets, quickly reflexing about a way out of that disaster. Nyx studied her magic partner, trying to make a sentence out of his stammer.

"Come on, Odin! You should count the number of performers you save this night. When we finish, the loser pays the bill for the drinks!" Laslow defied, using the best method he knew to motivate his friend into a competition.

Odin stuttered in agony a little longer. When Silas was so merciful to remember about this hypothetical situation, interrupted the interrogation that was being held.

"Ou! Odin! You, um, you had this urgent thing to attend, didn't you?" Silas defended him, not giving any details.

"What are you talking about, Silas?" Mozu nosed around. Beruka raised her head suddenly.

"You're going to leave me in the lurch? What if I get too carried away with the soldiers?" Niles smirked, imagining the kind of absurd places he'd make them search with every fiber of their being.

"I will take his place and keep your leash short." Beruka volunteered, unforgiving and determined to bury her axe in that man's head. Niles turned to her and returned a defiant glare.

"Oh? Is that so? I will have you know that my bite is worse than my bark. Woof!" The white haired archer insinuated, not troubled to keep the assassin's powerful stare.

"What about Selena, then?" Laslow frowned, having a hunch about what was going on.

"We will take care of that, won't we, Laslow?" Silas giggled, hanging on the dancer's neck. Laslow exchanged a look with him to them give up, sighing a new resolution.

"Thanks, Silas. I'll treat you to some tea when we're over." He promised.

"Oh! I want hot choco, silly bee!" Mozu joined, raising her arms over her head. "And another one for Nyx here!" She added when she discovered the quiet girl trying to start her way home. Mozu wouldn't let her off the hook that easily!

"For me black coffee." The archer nodded, jumping on every boat he could to benefit from other's generosity.

"Milk." The assassin said, ignoring how shocked Niles was about that. Just what was his decrepit mind thinking in? What was wrong about having a glass of milk? If Selena was there, she would probably smack him in her place. … …

"Eh?! That's too many! We will have to compete over that! The loser pays the bill!" Laslow grinned. He was sad about not being able to face off with Odin, but they would do, and if he won, he could rub his victory over Odin's face later.

The blonde watched them in silence, knowing that he would have loved to participate in that competition… and probably Selena would have fought to be the winner above everyone else.

"Laslow, go get the victory for the three of us." The mage commanded to his friend, raising an arm that sought a reply. And Laslow replied by raising his.

"I'll do my best!" He beamed, as happy as ever. … No wonder why he sometimes forgot about the other world: having such nice companions there made it dizzy to contemplate their future depart. Despite their nostalgia to their homeland and their old friends, the allies they had now were almost as important.

Fate was tragic, but Odin did never accept defeat against it. He had great plans in mind. Ones that not even his closest friends knew about. The spark of hope; the shine of the Chosen One.

As tranquility returned to the streets of the residential area, Odin began hearing the pulsating of his heart. The sky had no longer live colors, not even at the horizon. Twilight gone, promises had to be fulfilled, and Odin Dark could be many things, but none of them was promise-breaker. Destiny awaited. Onwards.

* * *

There are several types of mirrors. Mirrors that showed your real age, mirrors that acted as windows to other worlds, cursed mirrors, mirrors as big as lakes… Some of them weren't even proper mirrors, like the reflection of a nicely oiled blade, the shine on someone's eyes or the surface of the wine served on taverns. If so you want, you can find a mirror almost anywhere you look, if you know where to look.

Nonetheless, Selena didn't need any fancy mirror, just one with which she could care for her appearance. Every day she put so much effort into being the prettiest she could, it was hard for her to be even better. But she had to! Normally, she cleaned her face whenever she was going to sleep, but that time was different: she had to be at her best. But if she applied too much makeup on her face, her bed would get stained!

The large mirror resting on the light-grey colored wall showed her the image of a frowning woman worried about more things than she could handle. After gulping down her anxieties, Selena took a risky decision: no maquillage for that night.

Once she cleared her face of makeup, she stared at the imperfections of her skin. …

"There's no way I'm showing myself like this! Maquillage on it is!" Her hand reached for the foundations, but before she covered her face in beautifying lies again, she glimpsed at herself once last time.

Selena decided to wear a loose dark-red dress with black flounces, which didn't hid her shoulders or her thin arms. She was stuck with the idea of being the loveliest she could be for Odin, and as such, the redhead took a good amount of time to choose that dress. It had a special meaning for her, given that it was the one Odin said that would suit her nicely the last time they shopped in Windmire. The absence of her makeup could have another meaning: that night, no mask would defend her from who she really was, and how she really felt.

The girl clenched her fists over her nicely cared legs, feeling yet once again that ache on her chest. Why did that have to occur? Why did Odin… was the way he was? How could he? Did he know no shame? … And why did it make her so jealous? The mirror warned her of the grumpy face she was making yet again. Her clean grumpy embarrassed face.

The neutral door was knocked, announcing the visit that waited at her entrance. Selena stood up bouncing off the ground, making her a little dizzy. Her house wasn't any mansion, but she didn't really mind that. She slept at her living room, on the comfortable double bed of brown sheets. The cuisine, with the last remains of all the food she prepared to beat Peri at cooking, was locked to hide the disaster it was.

Selena quickly returned all of her foundations to the bathroom, making multiples trips to return the little bottles that fell from her grip. Then, she embraced all of the clothes she laid on the bed and pushed them into her swamped wardrobe. The clock was ticking, and Odin waiting.

The redhead gave a final twirl to check once again everything. Ready or not, she went to the door and pulled its knob. Her long ponytails were still following the trace of her moves when she found his eyes.

"Hey, you came." Selena said without her usual sarcastic tone. Odin looked at his hands, then showcased himself moving his palms down in an open gesture and nodded.

"I did." He would have dressed his words much fancier, but the tension built up in his body had been greater than he anticipated. Regarding how he dressed himself, a casual short sleeved golden shirt with a brown sash around his waist, over some white big trousers with golden marks on the sides.

"You love yellow, don't you?" Selena murmured, trying to calculate the amount of different golden outfits she had seen him wearing.

"My uncle and my cousins can have the noble dark blue, for I will reign over the brilliant tones of the golden hero of legend!" Odin couldn't help getting carried away, sweeping his arms in exaggerated gestures. He had it in his veins, after all. Nevertheless, Selena didn't reply anything. Instead, she just drew a little smile on her lips and raised a knowing brow.

Then it was Odin's turn to actually realize what she looked like. When he noticed she wasn't wearing makeup, a sudden dread sprouted within him: the last time he almost got to see her like that she threatened him with kicking his rear, and she was well capable of doing so. On top of that, she was wearing red.

"D-didn't you hate red?" Odin questioned, breaking the absurd pose he adopted to behave properly. The redhead scratched her cheek, looking at the ground with distant eyes.

"It's not my favorite color… but I don't hate it." Selena corrected, finally placing her eyes on him again.

"I think it suits you wonderfully. You look amazing in that dress!" Odin smiled, a bit uncomfortable with being that honest when his honesty was going to be tested soon. Selena shrugged with surprise, her eyes unable to look away from him. He really said it!

"Hmm… Come on in." She offered hiding her face behind a hand. It was too soon to blush. Mental strength, Selena, mental strength!

Odin followed her and, as soon as he was in, his eyes started devouring every nook, for that was the place Selena called her home. The girl glared at him once she discovered his doing. She was supposed to stare at her, incapable of freeing his eyes from her spell! Before she burst enraged, she shook her head to calm herself down.

"I'll get you some tea. Wait here. Don't. Touch. Anything." She warned as she disappeared behind the door to her kitchen.

The coalition of doors shared many secrets. One of them was how both of the humans sighed after the girl exited. Odin wavered around, gazing everywhere as a mean to recollect his thoughts.

His ears were always attentive to the sounds Selena made in the kitchen, but his eyes were soon captured by the view of her bed. He had been to her room a few times already, but as it had been nighttime he could never appreciate any detail. Only her sleeping expression illuminated by the moon.

It was the first time she actually asked him to cast his spells on her sleep. He really didn't mind drawing for her the best dream he could create, but seeing their old friends was an easy feat compared to that he was supposed to perform that night. What was he going to do anyway? Pretend to be her boyfriend?

Dreams were blur scenes in your mind. With a little pull from magic and some special herbs, you could suggest another course to the storyline. He first researched that magic in an attempt of being able to live his own fantasies and reinforce his persona. However, when he first casted the spell on her dreams, he never thought he would end up in that situation!

"Here you go." Selena put the board with the tea cups on her bed.

"T-thanks." Odin nodded, moving mechanically to sit next to her.

"I have to confess - I didn't think you were actually going to come." The redhead said, handing over the tea to him. The word 'confess' made her stammer a little. … She couldn't do it after all. "Y-you don't have to do it, you know? I'd feel bad for forcing you into this." Selena muttered, taking a sip while looking sideways.

"Odin Dark does not hesitate to take on any challenge!" The blonde exhorted, victim to his aching blood. "I mean, I did promise it…" He added in a much softer voice.

"But I was unreasonable! There's no chance you would really do it…" Selena discarded as she approached the cup to her lips again. "…o-or is there?" She asked before drinking any more tea. Odin choked.

"Jeez, you got your shirt stained. Those don't come off as easily if you let them be." Selena scolded off, grabbing his clothes. "Nude."

"Hey! I'll do it myself. Where's the toilet?" Odin complained, not letting her force his shirt off.

"Just nude!"

The redhead beat him at stubbornness, so she entered the bathroom to wash the tea away. Odin didn't mind exposing his chest in front of her –there wasn't much difference with her mage suit–, but being in her room half-dressed was a dangerous thought.

"It will be dry in a while. You'll have to stay until that's done." Selena informed shaking her shoulders to loosen her tension.

"Then let's get to it." The blonde replied with a dead serious face. The girl didn't expect things to take that turn so quickly, but fighting it would only delay the unavoidable. The idea of being rejected in her dreams visited her mind. Her body became shaky, her nerves on edge.

After taking away the board with the drinks, Selena lied on the bed and tried to chill out. She had to be asleep for the magic to work. However, having him, of all people, staring at her while she tried to rest wasn't the most natural of contexts.

"Why don't you tell me one of your stories? They help me getting sleepy." Selena smirked with her eyes closed.

"WHAT?! How can you possibly get sleepy when awesomeness is being displayed in front of you? Have I never talked you about how I conquered the bellowing dimension of the Dark Quartz? The Sacred Stones? The key to immortality?" He blasted. Selena yawned.

"Hah! I won't let you rest tonight, Selena." That sentence by itself aroused the girl, who curled up in response. "I will have you hear the black path that my eyes has discerned from within the nonexistence in order to master the mysteries of the unknown!" The later one, however, made her consciousness fade away without resistance.

"Selena? Did you really fall asleep already?" Odin asked in confusion, taken aback by his ineffective methods. There was no reply from the sound asleep girl.

The mage took out the little bag in which he carried the herbs and picked a bit with his fingers. He zooned out for a few minutes, glancing from Selena to the herbs, but with more frequency to the former.

Sitting next to the Moon's Daughter, Odin realized something: the question concealed in his heart was unimportant. He hadn't been asked whether he held or not the same feelings for Selena. She asked him to give her a good dream in which she could let herself go unraveled.

If… Odin had to put in clearer words what he was going to do with her feelings… he'd just say:

"I accept the content in your heart, star within mortals. However, I still don't get it. Time and time again you've told me to stop acting the way I did. … … Wait." He suddenly realized. "Back at the world we saved from utter chaos, you once cheered me up and told me never to give up who I wanted to be." Those memories were engraved into his skull like few others.

The redhead was fast asleep, so any answer she could utter would just be an incomprehensible moan.

"Even though I've known you for a real long time now, you're yet surrounded by a veil of mystery indecipherable to my expert eyes. Just who are you, Severa? How could you tell the words… I never imagined I'd hear you saying to me?"

Silence, tainted with the soft breath of the sleeping redhead, was everything left to answer.

"You will have to forgive me, for I won't be your destined one tonight." Odin decided, tightening his grip over the herbs. "Following your advice, I won't be pretending to be something I am not. Meanwhile, I will do my best to make your rest enjoyable. You deserve everything good that could happen to you. Hereby, I am here to grant you no less."

After those resolved words of determination, Odin muttered the ancient spell to make the herbs perform their magic on both of them. He would be literally joining Selena in whatever dream she was having. There, he'd just be himself and work hard for making her smile, all while he tried to find out the responses to his unanswered questions. A date, so-to-say.

He rested right next to her. He couldn't get himself to sleep as easily as she did with his antics. For some reason, looking at her slept expression made him relax. He accepted a long time ago that she was beautiful, anyway.

When his eyelids got heavy, a beam of light at the other side brought him next to a redhead with crossed arms and a nervous expression. Upon exchanging looks, Odin blushed.

"What took you so long? You kept me waiting…" Selena sighed. Then, she smiled at him in such a charming way; Odin's heart couldn't help but to race. He didn't know she could make that face. …

"Heroes are always late." He smiled back, inflating his chest with pride. Selena giggled as she made her way to hug him, cuter than Odin believed possible. … … She fit riskily well between his arms… …

Melting away became a danger to avoid. Eye-contact was embarrassingly difficult to maintain. Just who was Selena?

* * *

 **I swear it was a coincidence. I didn't mean to finish this chapter around this date.** ** _Date_** **. Hahah. Get it? … I mean, February the fourteenth** … **a romantic scene. How curious.**

 **Anyway, there were a few things I wanted to comment here. (*) To begin with, did you notice just how many things could be misunderstood in a funny** **sexual** **way? Third, do the comments of their inner thoughts enlarge the scenes too much (making it hard to read, I mean)? Forth, but not least, did you notice this should be the sixth instead of the forth remark (madness overflow with a mix of nonsense)? And secondly, am I the only one who starves to know how their date went like?! …**

 **I guess I should save my opinion on that matter. Shipping, relativity, different opinions, diversity… I won't be saying that my ships are better than any of yours just because I focus on the psychological side of them. … However, you'll have it tough to make me change my mind about them. You've seen it. I haven't answered Odin's questions yet. This is far from over. *Laughs evilly***

 **Ugh… this is getting too large (*). To sum up: Leo. He's just so cool, so clever… I can go on, but that wouldn't be summing up, would it? Odin x Selena, um… what else? Laslow and the others. … Oh! And Charlotte's topic. Find out more, in the next chapter. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***

 **PD: This is story is no longer just a translation. I add too many new scenes and rewrite whole sections from scratch to consider it merely a translation. You may ignore this parenthesis. I didn't actually mean anything with this. A simple curiosity, so to say.**


	22. Chapter 22: Heart's language

**Heart's language**

Hello! Did you miss me? One goes to sleep… and look at everything that happens! Well, I can't really know –I am not omnipresent– but there must have been many things going on while I was absent!

No matter that, I got up from the bed almost jumping. I had a dream in which I was next to a disturbing cliff. I've seen the Bottomless Canyon a few times already, but I didn't observe it so close as to be able to reproduce that place so detailed in my mind… When I gazed into the abyss, the abyss gazed into me. Someone said that. Nonetheless, in my case that was far more accurate than I would have liked: there was something within the haze.

But that's enough of my nightmare! I was thirsty! Hell thirsty! I had been sweating a lot as of late, I needed to replace my fluids! … Too visceral? Water. Gimme water! Is that better? *Chuckles*

"Here." I was offered just what I was longing for: a glass of water. I extended my arm to accept it, but I grabbed the big jar instead.

"This will do." I smiled, gazing up to find out who my savior was: a handsome man with a grey-sleeved blue thick shirt. Black gauntlets and a golden-edged shield on his shoulder. Have I already said how handsome he is? Gods.

"Take it easy, Miles. The jar is not running away!" Laslow joked, making it difficult for me not to laugh or choke, but my skills were rarely distributed, and not choking while drinking was one of them. Don't ask me why.

"Thanks, man. This is way better…" I huffed in relief, refreshed after the hot night.

"I've heard you had it tough yesterday. Is your shoulder okay now?" He asked me as he put the glass on the nightstand and then offering me my glasses.

"It is. Believe it or not, I've had it worse, but it has been long since the last time I was this hurt. Arrows are worse than they look!" I replied to find his sympathy, getting up and searching for my bag. I wanted to change my sweaty shirt after I was over with taking a shower.

"May I ask something of you?" The man requested gazing down to the floor and sitting on the chair –the one that is always next to my bed, yes–.

"Of course." I consented, taking myself down a peg as I noticed his sudden change of attitude: distant and preoccupied.

I thought of taking my shirt off, but that was not a possibility. Not that my back would be any safer with that much sweat, anyway. I took it off and made sure to be facing him frontwards all the time.

"I won't be turning my _back_ on you… Heheh. Now, tell me. Nothing that we speak about in this room will ever leave these walls because of me, I promise as much." I assured him.

Confidentiality was something important to bear in mind. The safer whatever his secrets are, the easier it will be for him to share them. And Laslow, as well as his two old friends, had one I was particularly interested in.

"Is it okay if what I want to discuss is not about me?" He asked, a little inhibited. I opened my eyes wider.

"That's totally fine. When people think of us psychologists, we are pictured like those guys who talk with mad people, but we are much handier than just that." To each word, I made a different gesture. "Whatever you want to talk about, I'm most than willing to listen." I smiled, breaking his shell for him. My casual attitude seemed to amuse him.

"Remember me to invite you to some tea later. When I invited Silas and the others earlier I found a great place." He grinned. Free tea? Good company? Great place?

"Sure will do!" I sang.

I have to admit having my back exposed in front of him was somewhat exciting. The secret I have always protected… up for anyone to see! However, that emotion withered out really quick. Whenever I start listening to someone, I put all of my senses at his service. My evident attention allowed him to know he should start.

"A friend of mine taught me how much she loves disemboweling others. I've had the chance to meet a lot of people, but I have never seen someone like her, and I couldn't but to fathom: why is she like that?"

Peri. He's definitively talking about Peri. But he opted to keep her identity unknown. Maybe that made him more comfortable, since that way he wouldn't be talking about her behind her back. Roger that.

He stopped, not resuming his talk. The objective had been clarified. Now, I need the bricks with which I intend building the wall.

"Then let's find that out. What can you tell me of that friend of yours? Family… relationships… you name it." I requested. Laslow set his eyes on the wooden ceiling, choosing his words. Take all the time you need…

"She's the only daughter of a rich family. She has no boyfriend that I know about. She gets along with people, but whenever she says something gore, she scares people off."

I nodded silently. P for perturbing, E for eerie, R for rare and I for impressive. That's Peri for you, ladies and gentlemen.

"Um… she loves murdering 'bad-guys'. She takes good care of her weapons, but she's rather childish." I was tempted to praise him for the accurate description he was making her. He forgot to point out her eyes different eye colors, though, but never mind.

Childish. One of my teachers told me some interesting ideas of his. He created his own theory of what forms us as people, from birth to death. He classified our development in a bunch of periods according to the sexual stage of their lives. He was a rebel. I don't share his opinion, but his ideas are useful in determined contexts.

The thing is, he claimed that we had to go through each and every stage, or else, we'd be stuck. If Peri was childish, maybe there was something in her childhood that still haunts her, forcing her to stay behind on her mental maturity.

Laslow remained silent as I thought those things to myself. His expression denounced how eager he was to hear my opinion about her. Not so fast, my boy. We're far from over.

"Can you tell me about her past? Specifically about her childhood." I requested, rubbing my hands to heat them up. He looked staggered… and a bit saddened?

"Her mother was assassinated by one of the servants. My friend was the one to find her yet warm corpse, a pool of blood spilling over the floor." Bingo. Fuck. … Okay. "After that, she felt no remorse in stabbing any servant to death. Since killing became one of her specialties, she joined the army. After participating in a fighting tournament, Lord Xand- " He interrupted himself when he noticed he was giving me too many details. As if I hadn't discovered her identity yet. From the get-go, I tell you!

"That is everything I know." Laslow finished, arching his back to rest his elbows on his knees. I shook my head up and down slowly, getting all the time I could to put my ideas in order.

"Alright. … So… you wanted me to help you understand the reasons why she is like she is… right?" I checked while I reflected on everything I had noted in my mind. He nodded.

"Since I talked with her about how the families of the people she killed would feel like… she hasn't been the same. I'm worried about her. Maybe I shouldn't have made her promise me to try thinking things twice before swinging her weapon down on her enemies." Laslow muttered narrowing his eyes. … I see…

"Don't say that, Laslow. You were just trying to help her, weren't you?" I retorted, massaging my neck. He shrugged in silence. Not enough to cheer you up, huh? "I'm glad you decided to talk to me. I was a bit worried about her too. Since I met her, actually…" I giggled, careful not to sound rude. He was surprised I knew who we were talking about. … Really? I'm starting to believe Azura was really unrecognizable to these guys! *Laughs*

"Judging from what you've told me, losing her mother had an important role in making Peri the way she is, but it pains me to think that was everything…" I ended mumbling, rubbing my chin.

"How exactly did the loss of her mother affect her, Miles?" Laslow asked me with great interest. Well then, get on my thought train, good Laslow.

"After losing her mother, she saw her murderer everywhere around her: due to her youth, all the servants looked the same. Because of that, whenever she killed any of them, she would taste the accomplishment of her vengeance. After the long run, bringing death upon others became a conditioned stimuli: no matter who she murdered, she always felt the relief of avenging her mother. From there to enjoy stabbing people's guts is only one step."

"Peri…" The grey haired man whispered, empathizing with her. Hard, isn't it?

"Since that day, Peri has been the child she was the day she found her mother dead, unable to move on: each time she killed someone, the child in her shivered in joy." … … However…

"Miles? Why did you stop?" He noticed, directing his worried eyes to me. I shook my head to focus. The session wasn't adjourned yet.

"Truth is, I believe there's more to it." I admitted.

"More? How could there be more to it?!" He shocked, almost standing up. … Now that I think about it, I should get a chair more comfortable. It seemed I was going to have a lot of people seating there. *Drolls* My own office…

"Earth to Miles!" Laslow called, shaking me from the shoulders. I panicked over letting him see my back.

"Yes! Miles here! What can I do for you?!" I blinked repeatedly. Upon gazing at him, I discovered his furious expression. … He was really worried, huh? Miles, focus. I sighed.

"With her habit of killing servants, it's virtually impossible that she hasn't noticed the pain she causes to their families –some of them could have attempted against her life seeking revenge–. Identifying herself similarly to the assassin that took her mother's life, Peri found another reason to stay ignorant and immature." Self-suggestion. She's not even aware of that.

"That's… Is that even possible?" He was taken aback, placing a hand on his head. Dizzy? Too bad. I'm not over.

"However, you stirred her memories. Because of you, Peri is now unstable. She's been forced to face everything she had been disregarding all her life. I wouldn't be surprised to see her writhing in pain, especially if she has had to kill someone in our last encounter." I commented with a dark aloof expression. … Ugh…

"It's my fault… that she was like that…?" The man in front of me understood. His eyes got wet, his cheeks red, his breathing heavy. Laslow broke crying. … I almost did too. For better or worse, I was still thirsty: I had no tears to whine. … I didn't ask to be this stoic.

"Not because of your fault, Laslow, but thanks to you." I hurried to correct. There was a huge difference. He raised his sobby face. I forced myself to show a knowing expression. "Thanks to you, Peri has a chance of breaking through every lie she raised to protect the kid that found the corpse of her mother, accepting everything and freeing herself." Approximated ratio of success: low. Worth: life-changing. Risk… …

"Wait… Those are incredible news! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" He reprimanded me, cleaning his tears.

"Because carrying that out is easier said than done!" I cut him off with a violent glare. "The worst scenario leads to suicide! Her therapy promises to be one of the hardest I have ever seen! Peri is a killing-machine: murdering herself or whoever tries to help her would be no difficult. Any slip-up and that's it."

I lost my self-control, allowing my face to express my true feelings. Frustration, anger, desperation, fear, impotence… How… how could I help her…? …

When I raised my eyes from the floor, I realized I had wrecked Laslow: he appeared completely demolished from guilt and sorrow. His face couldn't be any redder and his tears just wouldn't stop. Wait… Did I just say that aloud?! That was supposed to be one of my inner thoughts… Dammit! *Screams some more*

"I'm so sorry I freaked out like that, Laslow!" I apologized, smashing my forehead against the floor as I kneeled down. "I am a sorry excuse for a psychologist. I shouldn't have said any of that, nor should I have yelled at you." And then I gazed back at him, dressing my face with tenacity. "I promise you there is hope. It's just a matter of being persistent and never giving up!"

The swordsman looked surprised by something, but he finally relaxed his shoulders and cleaned his face completely.

"I assure you there are plenty ladies in this realm that can bear witness to my persistence and my bad tendency to never giving up." He beamed, breaking away my anxieties. How could he smile after the monstrosities I just slipped…? He was incredible. And handsome. Have I ever mentioned that?

"Perfect! We're in this together, then!" I smiled back at him, power boiling inside of me like a volcano next to exploding.

"Indeed! I'll take everything you told me into account. I feel more prepared to talk to her the next time we meet. I'll keep you informed of everything, Miles!" Laslow promised.

And I promise all of you that every fiber of my being wanted to hug him. … Who am I kidding? I couldn't resist. He was just too handsome. Sorry to extend that joke this long, but I think words will always fail to do justice to him.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, Miles. I haven't forgotten about the tea with you, if that's what afflicts you." He laughed, accepting my hug with embarrassment. His eyes drifted over my shoulders aloofly. "And you don't have to worry neither. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Seriously, where were all these guys my whole life? Why hadn't I met them before? Life is not fair, but my consolation was that I had finally found them. … I… I really found them… *Smiles*

When Laslow left my room, he seemed worried about something, almost as though there was something else to discuss. … Wait, what did he last say? I didn't quite catch it. … … Meh. What could be more important than what just happened? It was nothing that I should worry about. Yeah.

Back to track! Water! Sweat! Shower! Shirt! … Shirt… … … … Where did I put my bag again? Men, am I forgetful.

* * *

One day outside meant two in the astral realm. Hence, nighttime wasn't over yet at Cyrkensia. No matter that, the performers were indeed wiped out successfully. At least, that is what the soldiers informed to their officials. There was no trace left of any of them, only the ponds of blood –tomato– Leo left behind. Nobody was valiant enough to tell him their absolute failure at finding any outlaws, but Leo was well-aware.

Corrin had to fake killing some of them during that night, but Felicia was always by his side to support him. They made a good combination: Corrin transformed into a dragon, raising the dust on purpose with his tail –destroying his surroundings– while Felicia created sculptures of ice of the performers. After Lilith dived into their world and rescued the performers, Corrin would 'destroy them' with his powerful beam.

The winner of the competition was Niles, closely followed by Beruka, who for the first time felt the frustration of being second. She hated losing to that man. She – hated that man. They both stuck to Lilith, being that the quickest way to mass up points.

Nyx grouped up with Mozu and Silas, rushing through the streets of Cyrkensia searching for the performers before the spread of Garon's soldiers reached those places. Laslow, on the other hand, was the loser. The only performer he happened to find was a cute girl. By far, he had to fight for her life the most, hiding her from the soldiers and waiting for a chance to summon Lilith. If he hadn't been flirting with the girl, things could have gone smoother.

After a few hours, Cyrkensia was stolen all of its performers. As Corrin told Miles before beginning the rescue maneuvers, the officials weren't the only ones to help. Led by Charlotte and Benny, the group of privates loyal to Corrin kept Garon's underlings busy with false reports. Charlotte proved to be quite the distraction, buying the most time she could only with her charms. That's a good cleavage's power.

However, if we want to look into all the events that occurred that night, we would have to follow the performers thought the portals Lilith opened.

* * *

The residential area was the busiest it had been since its creation. Buildings were created from nowhere by a little blonde princess and her gorgeous big sister. Villagers got out from their homes to aid the newcomers settling in. Some of them had to console the ones who lost someone, or maybe help them find them… if they were anywhere to be found, that is. Not every report Leo was given was false. Nonetheless, the residents of the realm welcomed the artists with open arms and helped them however they could.

The racket awoke a redhead from her sleep. When she opened her eyes to see her room, she closed them again with deception. She wanted to go back to the dream Odin gave her.

It cut at the best part. They spent the whole night doing whatever she wanted, and if nothing came to her mind, the Odin in her dreams would just rave something of his, grab her hand, and take her to a place that managed to fascinate her. She had to admit that his imagination was able to give birth to beautiful things. It almost made her jealous: that was how Odin saw the world.

Since it was the dream in which she was her loved one, she got herself to be closer to him than usual. Snuggling up to him whenever she felt like it, staring at him when he shouted his attack names to the wind, studying his blue eyes defying the dartboard… Whenever he lost the little sanity he had, Selena would grab the neck of his shirt and drag him away from whatever enraged him. It was fun hearing his whines, begging her to allow him to walk on his own.

She once carried him between her arms, stealing him the role of the hero who carried the princess. Odin challenged her to see who made the best princess. Selena couldn't believe he won, but it somehow made sense: he was quite the drama queen. Still, she scolded him off for not letting his girlfriend win. He replied that he learnt from a pretty girl never to go easy on anyone. Receiving her own medicine only managed to infuriate her even more, but when she jumped on him to teach him another lesson she accidentally fell on him. They stayed face to face for a long time. Selena could even feel the beating of his chest with hers.

"I should have kissed him…" Selena muttered, her face nearly as red as her hair.

As she fully opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't alone. Odin was sleeping next to her, facing in her direction. He hadn't put his shirt back on yet, but that was the minor of her worries. What was he doing there? Why was he there? She believed the spell was something he casted once and done, so there was no reason why he had to stay. … Or did he use some other spell?

The redhead began panicking in mute silence over that, realizing what she just said in front of him. She would have hit him unconscious, but he was already asleep… or was he faking it? … She could think of something to test it out.

Little by little, she moved her face closer to his, their lips almost touching. Selena moved away abruptly. Her eyes twinkled behind her lids. She set a new record in the shades of red. But then, she gazed at him again. He was defenseless. If she wanted, she could really steal a kiss from him. The idea horrified her, but at the same time aroused her more than anything. She swallowed spit, her breath began racing and her brown eyes lost their focus. Her body moved on its own.

"MY ACHING BLOOD!"

After Odin yelled at the top of his lungs, Selena jumped from the bed like a cat, raising her arms defensively from pure instinct and letting a startled moan scape. Both of them were breathless, the blonde laughing like crazy and the redhead checking her heart functioned correctly.

"Odin, you jackass!" The girl of the red dress insulted, looking daggers at him. Her hands twitched from the desire to strangle him.

"Behold! The inner call of any dark sorcerer! The poison of any master of shadows! Vengeance! An skill refined for centuries in the most sinister secre-"

Selena charged at him, knocking him down and off the bed. Her glare stunned the man trapped under her, helping him realizing how utterly altered she was.

"Selena, I'm sorry." He apologized, maintaining the mutual glance. "It's just that I couldn't get myself to abort once I thought of doing it! Your face was hilarious!" He chuckled, cheerfully pointing a finger at her.

The girl pressed her hands against his chest while she allowed her weigh to fall down on him. Their look never broke. Her warm breath reached him; his hers. The redhead's long ponytails touched the side of his torso. Distances shortened.

"Guess what I am imagining of doing right now…" She whispered to him. The low tone of her voice made Odin feel funny. Being that close to her hushed his every thought. The space between was nearly nonexistent, but Selena stopped herself before reaching her so-desired finish line. Instead, she passed her arms around his neck and gave him a warm cuddle. When she was with him, she even forgot about the dishonesty she always exhibited.

"Thanks for giving me this wonderful night, Odin. I wish the dream never had to end…" She murmured, tightening her grip around him when she heard the call of reality. He hadn't said anything about loving her back, so she wasn't allowed to express anything in her chest yet. … Containing herself like that did hurt. It hurt so much she would kill him for making her suffer! … No. That wasn't an option. Selena didn't want to hear any sentence that contained both 'Odin' and 'kill', not even for a moment.

She buried her nails on his back when those ideas came to her mind. Odin would have complained, but few times he had seen her that weak, so he just kept silent, waited and hugged her as well, careful not to suffocate her the same way she was suffocating him. When he distinguished some sorrowful moans from her, his chest ached. What… what was he going to do? He looked at the ceiling, begging to his heart to share with him the secret for which he yearned. No response was given. Only pain. … … Hold on. Pain! … How could he have been so blind?!

"What are you saying? Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" Odin smirked, capturing her between his arms.

"O-Odin?" She called; her exhausted heart forced to race once again.

"I am Odin Dark! I'm always daydreaming! It is my ultimate goal to beat reality and make my dreams come true, for I am legend, hero and mystery all at once!" He proclaimed extending his last words, letting his emotions take control of him. His arms clutched the girl so hard it became even painful for her.

"You'd better reach some kind of conclusion soon, because if you don't… I… I…" Selena mumbled, surrendering herself to him.

"You already told me once I was a freak for forging my own persona so unrealistically, but I have always been a dreamer. That is something you helped me realize as well. However, I would give up to all of that for you. Because of you, I fail to distinguish dream from reality. You're the brightest star in the firmament, and gods didn't design nights to be as shiny as you, Moon's Daughter! For me, dream or reality is no longer relevant, but only if you are there with me or not! I need you!"

The girl over him began crying inevitably.

"Severa, I can think of a trillion ways to say this, but you'll rebuke me if I were to detour too much." He smiled, pushing her away to look at her eyes as he said: "I-"

"Wait. Do that." The redhead commanded, emotion scaling up so fast her mind began shattering. Her tears dropped on his cheeks. Sensing the burn of her tears running down on him incited him to join her weeping.

"Wha-"

"The trillion ways. I'm not ready yet." Selena explained, wincing, but never taking her eyes off him. Nevertheless, Odin was unstoppable, and his heart spoke clearly for the first time.

"I love you."

"What did I just… tell you?" She faintly complained, gritting her teeth and attempting to beat her hands against his chest.

"What's the rush? A trillion is a huge number, and I was planning on tormenting you with them in this never-ending dream of ours." Odin retorted, smiling at her with a mix of compassion and mockery. Selena couldn't bear it any longer.

"I love you, Owain! I've loved you ever since you used to call yourself like that!" The redhead confessed, gazing straightly into him.

"Hey, don't turn this into a competition. I'd appreciate it if you didn't underestimate my feelings." He groaned, tensing his lips as he felt uncomfortable with the idea of having to compete with her over that: he wasn't aware of the time she made his heart hers. That is why his feelings always aligned with hers so quickly…

"Heheheh! Who's slushy now?" She teased with a smirk.

"YOU'RE ON! I'll have you agonize with the suffocating pulse of my passion! You will tremble upon-" His lips were suddenly shut by hers. The dark spiral of chaos that was Odin's mind suddenly froze. The softness, the heat, her fragrance, the passion overflowing from her to him… _She was there_. When the redhead moved away, Odin couldn't but to stutter in panic, failing at forming any word.

"It's my victory." Selena beamed, finally seating on the blonde. The blonde got mad, but from his mouth came no comprehensible words, thus the girl had to shut him up again. However, there was not a third kiss. Her own heart couldn't take it any longer. She lost all of her strengths, melting on him and holding him within her grip, probably for not letting go in a long time. He was hers, and she was his. The dream lived on.

* * *

"So this is the men's bathroom, huh?" I mumbled as I entered the toilet. It was at the other end of the corridor from the girl's. Its structure was the same, but inverted. A row of cabins for urinals, a single sink and a small room behind the corner for the showers.

I undressed and left my bag under the sink, along with my glasses. Orienting myself with the indistinct shapes of the cabins, I walked into the showers and touched the walls in search of any crank to swivel.

I stood still under the freeze of the water, gazing upwards. You've seen me: lately, I've been reviving some dark memories of mine, ones that I will carry to the grave, if possible. For the time being, I just wanted them to be sucked by the sinkhole in the floor, and stop worrying about everything. I was thrilled to resume my investigations about Anankos: that promised to be a magnificent distraction.

The stream heated up little by little, reaching a temperature quite pleasing. My body became steamy, but I wasn't bothered by it at all.

"Good morning, Miles!" A virile voice greeted me. Normally, I would have squeezed my eyes to distinguish the blur shape waving at me, but he was too muscular and well-built as to ignore his identity.

"Arthur! Good morning to you too." I replied carefree. There was more and more steam, so I didn't worry too much about my back.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" He offered with a grin. *Sigh* Really?

"I-I was about to offer you that! With that much muscle, it must be tough to reach some parts." I commented, giving him the chance to correct me if I was wrong. Please, take the bait and change subject, Arthur.

"Oh, make no mistake, my friend. Flexibility and strength are not opposing extremes. On the contrary, if trained equally, they are great tools for any warrior." The blonde explained me delighted, carrying a basket with products. So that was that thing on the boxes near the entrance!

"Noted down." I hummed, gazing at him as he applied some shampoo on. I took some for myself, but I made sure to keep my distances with him. "How are things with Effie?" I asked, bringing an interesting topic up as I cleaned my hair. The hero turned at me enthusiastic.

"Very well, I must say! We had an argument last night about being more responsible in the battlefield, but we have worked it out. I know she hasn't budged an inch, but if I want her to be safe, I just have to protect her!" The hero beamed pointing his arm at the stars and flexing his other one.

That… worried me. A lot. I didn't consider it before, but now that the 'protecting' topic came out, I suddenly realized. Being retainers to the same person is incompatible with being in love with each other. Let me rephrase it: how are any of them supposed to protect their mistress if they are too worried protecting their loved one? What if Arthur forgot about Elise mid-battle and left her exposed to her death? … … …

On the other hand, I've seen how devoted Effie is to Elise, which leaves little space to their relationship. Even if Effie were to develop similar feelings for him, what? Was she going to keep them both and pretend she can split up into two and defend both of them at the same time while also fending for her life? … That pissed me off incredibly!

"Miles? Anything in mind?" Arthur questioned, so close to me that I could perfectly discern his brawny face.

"Awaawa! W-why do you ask?" I threw back, backpedaling and pointing my fingers dramatically at him.

"You resembled thinkers perfectly, so you stimulated my curiosity." He replied with a soft chuckle. I covered half of my face, looking away and gritting my teeth.

"Sorry about that, it was nothing, really." I hurried to lie. I grabbed his shoulders and made him turn back. I wanted to wash his back. Blimey! He's beefcake! I mean, it's impressing to the touch. "S-so, you're doing okay with her? … Any progress?" I investigated, hiding for myself my worried expression.

"After we returned from retrieving her armor from the opera, she asked me to spar with her. Of course, I accepted gladly, but I spent most of the time dodging her thrusts. If any of them hit me, I don't know if I would be here now!" Arthur laughed. Ugh… I've suddenly remembered the promise I made her, concerning spars… Eeeeh! *Shivers*

"I don't know what she eats, but I want some too!" I joked, guessing the key to her strength was in her alimentation.

"Hmm… I highly doubt you could intake as much food as she does for a starter." The blonde shook his head, drawing a distracted grin. His back was almost cleaned from all the foam. My fingers found a linear scar near the side of his torso, but I said nothing.

"However, her body doesn't reflect her diet. It's funny to see how she's stronger than me in spite of her petite figure! After our spar, she was stretching her shoulders a lot, so I offered her a massage. She enjoyed it so much she even made me promise we'd repeat it at a later time!" Arthur resumed encouraged, filling me in with the details.

What should I do? I had augured the unavoidable problems they'd have to face if they became closer. I could save them from everything if I squashed his ambitions by telling him the worsts of lies. And believe me here, I am a monstrous liar.

"I see. I'm glad to hear that. May I ask, what do you see in her? I can sound a little rude here but, she's not any role model for femininity." I said, arching a brow. Let's evaluate his affection, shall we?

"Worry not, my friend! I know you don't say that ill-willed, Miles. Effie is really one of a kind. If we talk about her, we must mention her devotion towards Lady Elise. When I became a royal retainer, I thought no one would ever surpass my dedication to my new mistress. But then, I met Effie." He narrated, raising his head to clean his hair sweeping his hands backwards.

"She's a little over the top." I nodded, walking backwards until I could lean onto the cold wall of stone.

"Indeed, but that's one of the many facets I like from her. A will of iron! Clarity of ideas! Bravery like no other!" Arthur numbered with pride. … I'd classify all of those in another category, though: total dependence to Elise. If we subtracted the princess from the equation Effie was, what was left? She has no life of her own… *Clenches fists*

"Aside from that, I think she's pretty sexy." He acknowledged bluntly. That caught me unprepared, forcing me to put a funny smile.

To quickly sum up, the list of pros and cons was upsettingly balanced. In the practice, that rendered me useless. I mean, who am I to decide their fate? Relax, Miles. You're giving this too much thought. Be pleased to see him so happy. You like Arthur, and you kinda find Effie interesting and worth befriending. *Mumbles* Why are you so irritated over them getting together? Unless you can explain it to me, refuse to accept those feelings. Arthur and Effie don't deserve your hostility, you dummy. _They'll be fine_. *Sighs*

"Welp, she's not precisely covering much of her crotch region when she puts on her armor." I giggled, a little disturbed about that. "Who designs the armors anyway?"

"I have never thought about that before, I must confess." He said as he approached me. "Now, Miles, turn back. I'll clean your back in no time!" The blonde informed me, grabbing my arms.

"Wait, I-I can do-" …it on my own.

I tried to resist, but I reacted too late. Arthur pulled my arm and made me spin over the wet floor. Seeing each other's privates wasn't really a big deal… but my back… I generally hide it just to save them from feeling bad about finding out. My scars were a little uglier than his, so to say, and I don't want anyone's pity.

Arthur released me, shocked. I shrugged with defeat, waiting to hear his reaction timidly.

"Did the bandits do that to you?" He asked with pain. … Huh? … Wait… He doesn't recognize the mark under my shoulder? Even though he's nohrian? Ooookay, I have officially confirmed that Azura was totally safe in that absurd disguise. Eeh… good for us?

"Yes!" No! "I prefer not to show them around. It's not the most pleasant of views, mind you." I confessed, waggling my hands to take its importance away.

Besides, I was fed up with answering always the same questions. … That was one of the reasons I never opened myself to anyone during my time as a wanderer. My burdens are mine, and only mine to suffer. They should never be shared.

"I understand." Arthur replied, closing his eyes and grimacing a little. "Then, allow me to make it up to you! You've helped me when I needed it most after Cheve, so I'm not letting you down now! If you ever need anyone to wash your back, count on me!" The hero promised placing his fist on his chest. I was utterly dazed by his kind offer, but I was a bit shy about that.

"You don't have to worry about me, Arthu-

"My humble hands shall give you a massage as well!" He added to the deal along with another of his grins.

"It's oka- What?! A massage!" I bellowed, totally astonished. When you have a back like mine, you are not given that many opportunities to receive a massage. The few people that have ever offered me one, seeing my back was enough to change their minds. It's not _that_ gross. … I wonder what Elise thought, though. I mean, I can't really have any look at my back whenever I pleased. Human anatomy wasn't designed for that.

"What do you say, college of justice?" Arthur elbowed me, making me feel totally accepted. … I wonder what would have happened if he recognized my mark.

"I… I! … I'm entrusting myself to your care, master!" I beamed while blushing a little. Who would have told me that morning I was being massaged?

"Then lay on the floor." Arthur commanded delightedly, pointing down.

"Wait, right here?" I stammered.

"You're already nude, and here your back is safe!" He persuaded, pushing me onto the hot wet floor. I tried to fight back a little, but I was stunned by the sudden turn of events.

When his hands began working on me, I sensed pain at first. I guessed it was because of my scars were an obstacle, but it was supposed to hurt. The more his hands subdued me, the less I was able to think. Pain preceded pleasure. He had definitively massaged a lot of people during his life. Heh, he's Arthur. Of course he has. He's that benign.

"A-Arthuu-Ur!" I called, troubled to utter any word. The pleasure made it difficult to talk. The hot water wasn't making it any easier. My limbs spasmed with each peak of satisfaction. "Use this… against – Effie!" I recommended.

"Is it that good?" The blonde smiled, performing his utmost on me. I felt like in heaven. If he wanted to conquer Effie, this sleight of his would come in quite handy. … Get it? _Handy_? *Chuckles*

"I'll… let her be the one to tell you." I giggled, feeling funny everywhere. I ignored how great massages were. But then, something came to my mind. "Hey, Arthur. Teach me. I want to give you a massage this good." I mumbled; my body completely relaxed.

"That's very nice of you to say, but mastering the technic isn't something you can do quickly. Will you have the patience for it?" Arthur defied me, his heroic voice resounding in the steamy room. I turned my head and glanced at him, my lips drawing a smile.

"In spades."

* * *

 **Whoops! In the original I actually wrote Odin's response much much later. I just thought of doing a scene of their** ** _awakening_** **to see if I could use some silly title as 'not awakening' or the likes of it, but when I progressed, it was just too natural to happen and… well, it happened. I swear I didn't intend to force it. I mean, I haven't even told everything there is to say about those two! I'm not even close. (Has anyone noticed already how much I like them? *Giggles*)**

 **Anyway that, I hope you're enjoying your time reading this, because that is everything that matters!** **Have fun! *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	23. Chapter 23: Identity

**Identity**

Step back, wide sweep to the legs, frontal charge, target the neck. Those were the instructions Mozu was told, but when her wooden lance hit the great guardian's black kneepads, it only bounced, and Benny didn't even lose his balance. Therefore, when Mozu jumped at him to knock him down with her shoulder, she got the same results she would from trying to break through a wall of iron.

"Ouch! I can't bring him down, Silas. I'm too weak." The brunette lamented, rubbing her squished arm, knocked onto the ground.

"Don't let it get to you, Mozu. You were doing it right, but you still need more practice." The cavalier replied to encourage her, squatting by her side.

"Are you okay?" Benny asked, making an angry face that put Silas off a little.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Thanks for worryin' about me." Mozu thanked accepting the hand he lent her to stand up. She was yet determined to make him fall! Silas blinked repeatedly with confusion. _That_ was his worried countenance?

"You two know each other?" The grey haired knight wagered. He found no other explanation to how his fearful disciple could smile at him when he made such face.

"Ya bet! After you and Miles went to training the other day, Arthur asked me to pour justice over the realm!" The girl recalled with high spirits.

"And how is Benny related to that?" Silas wondered, rubbing his chin.

"I was getting to it!" Mozu reprehended him, putting her hands on her waist with authority.

"They wanted me to join them. It was fun." Benny finished for her.

"I thought I'd die from the laughs I got from Arthur! The poor boy never fails to impress me!" The villager remembered, grabbing her tummy to contain the resurrecting giggles.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe you could tell me what happened to him now." Silas grinned, thrilled to hear the news about the hero.

"Today I have cooking duties, sorry." Mozu turned down with a grimace.

"If you want, I could tell you later." Benny offered clenching the muscles of his face. He really pretended to be gentle, but he was so nervous to appear it he terribly failed. Silas examined him with caution, but then he noticed Mozu's enthusiasm.

"I'd appreciate it, B-Benny." Silas accepted, swallowing spit.

Silas was a great commander when it came to giving orders. He was confident in his skills to connect with people, but the man with him at the training grounds appeared to be someone different to who Mozu considered him. Maybe he had just to strengthen his bonds with him before boiling him down to a scary person.

"When you bumped my legs, my armor absorbed almost all the impact. Us guardians must have a muscular constitution to be able to put on heavy equipment, so the attack you did wasn't even close to destabilizing me." Benny explained to his parrying partner.

"I tried to think of a strategy to cover up for her lack of brute strength, but I am more used to fighting on mounts." Silas sighed, racking his brain to come up with a better lesson.

"If only I were a little stronger…" The girl whispered, unsatisfied with her abilities.

"It's not your fault, Mozu! If I were a better teacher, you wouldn't have to worry about being strong or not." The teacher hurried to remember her. The girl winced at him, but she knew Silas couldn't make a miracle out if her if she didn't put more of her own.

"If this serves of any utility…" Benny commenced. "Us guardians don't have to worry about our lack of speed for two reasons: first, physical blows are usually ineffective against us unless they have an armorslayer; second, even if we take one or two bangs, the closer our enemy is, the easier it is for us to smash them."

"Does that mean I should try the bow instead?" The brunette grumbled, fearing she would no longer be taught by Silas. What is worse, the best archer in the army was actually Niles, who wasn't her first choice to learn from. She could try asking Selena, but she was a beginner as well.

"Not at all!" Silas burst, having realized of something. "That means they will underestimate you because you don't mean a threat to them. Nonetheless, if you increase your speed over theirs, their failed attacks can give you plenty angles of approach for you to exploit."

"The joints of my armor, for example." Benny understood, a little concerned about learning his most dangerous weakness. He couldn't afford to go easy on any shrimps. That training session just proved itself to be fruitful.

"Golly! Then I have just to be patient and wait for my chance to attack!" Mozu nodded with excitement. "But teacher, what do I do if they don't let their guard down?" She lost faith, glancing at the iron wall Benny resembled to her. His dark shield had a lower corner to pierce on the ground and gain defensive power.

"For now, I'd rather prefer you avoided that kind of combats. The strategy to follow would be using yourself as bait, hold on until they lunch their attack and once you dodge it counterattack twice the mighty, but a single mistake there could mean your life." The cavalier mulled things over.

"Can I at least practice that thingy you just said in the little time we have left?" The girl begged of him, buying his approval with sparkly brown eyes. Silas smiled. That was the attitude he wished to see in her! There was no trace left of the sighing girl without self-confidence that joined them a couple of weeks ago.

"Of course you can! If Benny is okay with that, that is." He added, checking if they would enjoy the big guy's aid a little longer.

"No prob." The hulk asserted, crossing his thick arms. He wanted to polish his technic for not falling against what Mozu needed to learn, so both of them would benefit from each other. That cavalier was really talented in fighting, if he discovered heavy soldiers' weakness that fast despite not being an infantry unit.

Benny regretted not having insisted more in his attempts to persuade Charlotte to tag along. She would have enjoyed it, and she would have been able to flirt with the noble Silas. However, after what happened with that maid… Charlotte said something about looking for a prey just for amusement, but she lacked her usual diabolic demeanor. He didn't enjoy seeing her like that.

* * *

When Arthur was done, he left in advance. He said he wanted to check on Effie at the tavern. Maybe to admire her gobbling down, maybe to lose himself in the green emeralds she had for eyes. … Jeez, I can see now why Mark always tried to take me with him to the army. You wouldn't believe the things going on there. … If… if only I had listened to him sooner…

After I finished taking the shower, I dressed up with my spare clothes. I'd do good to wash the dirty ones when I have a chance. Maybe Felicia could help. My grey vest didn't go together with my black shirt, so I just wore the later with black trousers underneath. I looked quite nohrian, actually! I just needed some golden ornaments and I'd be the perfect stereotype!

But enough gallivanting off. Miracles weren't going to be found themselves! The thread I thought of following was a certain little dragon, and I'm not talking about Corrin. He's cute, but he's not precisely little when he transforms.

I heard she had been quite busy lately, with all that happened at the opera. Just from examining some of the cyrkensians, I knew. Most of them were unharmed, but injuries weren't everything that could prevent them from ever performing again. They were supposed to be dead. Even though their lives themselves had been saved, their _lifestyle_ was destroyed on a king's whim. What did destiny hold for them? Would they ever come back to their kingdom without having to hide from the nohrians? …

I wished I could go back to Nohr. I didn't make that many friends when I was a student, but I would have loved to give my old classmates some work because… behind the courageous expressions I saw, I could sense the cyrkensians' fear. They were confused and scared. Any for of assistance or advice would give them some breathing room.

My strategy? I'd make them realize how fortunate they were to be still alive. Besides, it's not like if that pale realm couldn't have some colorful festivals from time to time. If they were that eager to resume their activities, I was firmly sure they would find a way to form a new company there. Later, when things outside eased off and it was safe for them to go back to their home, they would be free to do as they pleased.

In the meantime, if they wanted to lament themselves over a little scare… I would personally go kicking each and every of their butts. I've been where they were, so I knew how valuable it was to have a jerk telling you to live on. You would have liked Mark. He was that guy for me.

I followed the main road until I had to take the deviation towards the huge tree-like building. I searched for the blonde stray cat that rejected my love. I wasn't giving up on him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Once I went upstairs, I peeked over Lilith's place. She was pleasantly sleeping on a red fluffy cushion. I approached her and watched her in silence. I wouldn't enjoy waking her up when she was tired, but I really wanted to check if she knew something about Anankos. 'Wanna know more about a dragon? Ask another.' That was my logic for that case.

No matter how I looked at her, she really reassembled a fish. It was kind of funny. I was really curious to know how her scales would feel to the touch, but she was still a lady: touching freely wasn't allowed.

I wondered what it would be like to be a dragon. Above average longevity… a unique point of view… Elise told me that thing about dragon veins and their royal blood that allowed them manipulating the veins, but… What about Corrin? His aspect was quite 'draconian' –red eyed and spiky-eared–. Was really some blood all that it took to allow him possessing the form that of an ancestral dragon? Oh, wait. He was hoshidan. Maybe the hoshidan royals were all like that. … No… Takumi, despite mad and irascible, seemed quite normal to me. … Hmm…

Even though I waited for Lilith to wake up, I couldn't just stay around like that. I could try going to the training grounds, or even helping Mozu with her fields! … Hold on. Lilith wasn't my only thread. I had some stuff to research about Azura. Leo was probably looking forward to my explanations. The fields would have to wait. Where could I find Azura? Time to look around, I guess.

I attempted to exit the tree house, but when I was about to step on the first tread, I was grabbed by someone and pushed against something soft.

"I found you!" The girl that pressed me against her chest sang. I grasped her shoulders and pushed away to free myself, horrified. That poorly dressed woman again. White and blue bra, white underpants, white ribbon… *Sigh* At least she had some shoulder and knee pads and… that thing to the side of her legs. Cloth? Whatever it was, it was connected to her panties. *Sighs again*

"W-w-w-what did I tell you yesterday, Charlotte? No tricks with me! I haven't talked about you to anyone!" I squealed, stepping back until I hit the wooden wall. She trapped me by placing her hands next on the wall next to my head. I gulped down and closed my eyes. The way she leant towards me offered a sight I had to miss, or else, I'd be in a _tight_ spot. Heheh. Sorry.

"You're such a pervert…" The blonde provoked me, reducing distances between us to tease me. Well, in my defense I must argue that she wasn't very chaste.

Charlotte really underestimated my self-control, nevertheless. I mastered the skills to shelter myself from my surroundings. In spite of whatever happened, I deprived myself of any feeling or sensation. The purest of blanks reigned over my mind. I opened my eyes again and gazed upwards, aloof.

Her knee bumped the wall quite close to my crotch in a desperate attempt to arouse me. Didn't work. I was ironclad. A convenient skill I was forced to learn, really, but it was helpful sometimes.

"Why are you like this? Am I not of your liking?" She muttered hostilely. I took the time to gaze at her and discern whatever was wrong with her, because, oh boy, she wasn't in a good mood.

"I've already admitted how pretty I think you are, but it is not your sexual appeal in what I may have some interest." I replied, flexing my legs and moving aside from the cage of her arms.

As I confessed to Felicia the other night, I preferred humbler bodies, but bulky ones were hard to dislike. For that moment, I wanted to have all my senses sharp, so I wouldn't give free reign to the man in me.

"Quit the bullshit, wouldya? All men are interested in that! Are you dumb?" The blue-eyed girl reprehended me, pulling me from the neck of my shirt and bumping me against the wall.

"Not all of us think with our dicks, mind you. From the people of this camp, I can only think of one who does." However, Niles did it on purpose. I still ignore his reasons, but it's impossible that he's unable to bring himself to being nice with others: he just refuses to do it.

"Don't talk like no one in this place jerked off! You don't make sense!" She shouted at my face. … Excuse me? … … *Blinks in astonishment some more*

Welp, I honestly doubted that. Most of us weren't teenagers anymore, and we were part of a freaking army! Where would we find the time for that? What's more, we were at war! I won't even defend none of us do, but the frequency Charlotte implied with her words probably referred to the pathological –unhealthy– extreme of masturbation. You didn't expect that topic to be brought up, did you? Me neither. It's a little awkward…

"Sense aside, what has gotten into you? You're beside yourself today." I asked her, wearing my worried face. Charlotte didn't even blink. "This may be a wild guess, but if you just wanted to torture me a little, I know you can do much better than that." I said softly, implying that I was on her side. "Anything you need to take out of your chest?" I really should have chosen other words, but whatever. *Giggles*

The provokingly dressed blonde glared at me for a few more seconds. Then, she turned brusquely and sat on the stairs. After swallowing spit and relaxing a little, I took seat next to her. We stayed in silence for quite a bit.

Call me as you want, but I found her to be more attractive when she was thoughtful. It made me curious to know how deep her personality was… the kind of view of the world she had… and who she really was. Charlotte was prettier without masks. If only she realized that herself…

"I've noticed how Lord Corrin has a girlfriend now." She commented casually.

"He may be innocent, but if you wished to win his heart, you ought to have showed yours first." I quickly jumped to conclusions. She pinched my cheek incredibly strong. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, go ahead!"

"The more I thought about that maid, the more infuriated I felt!" She resumed once she made me suffer enough. "I never intended to win the prince's heart. I have my own plans, you know? When I joined the army, my ultimate goal was getting into the royal guard. That way I would be able to send loads of money to my parents." She said as her eyes set on the dark clouds above us. Regarding me, I was quite busy etching her expression in my memory. When she mentioned her parents, she showed a new smile.

"Whenever I saw them together, I wanted to tell Lord Corrin how that liar had fooled him! I wanted to open his eyes! He's someone easy to fool, so I believed that maid took advantage of him…" She finally rested her chin on her arms, and these on her knees. Her lids got heavier, her back more curved.

"When I was alone with that maid, I asked her 'Are you glad? Was it worth tricking Lord Corrin to improve your situation?'. She… she slapped me, and then she left with teary eyes." The blonde said in a sad tone of voice, regretful even.

I gave a long sigh, careful not to let any words out of my mouth. What a terrible misunderstanding. However, even if I felt bad for Felicia, I couldn't bring myself to hate Charlotte. She said it herself, didn't she? She believed Felicia a deceiver social climber, and as such, she wanted her to feel bad about 'fooling' Corrin.

I checked on Charlotte sideways. She tucked her head close to her body. … How do I get in this many troubles? This time around I didn't even look for this, and here I am, listening to her sins while breaking my mind to help her. … Bah. There's no point in complaining about that, is there?

"I'm sorry to hear that. It… must have been hard for you." I mumbled, resting my arm upon her shoulders as I leant on her. I didn't really consider the possibility of being shoved away, but my closeness didn't seem to be what made her pissed off.

"What are you saying?! Why aren't you insulting me?!" She threw at my face, pushing me away and getting up. "I'm a bitch! I'm the one kissing other's asses! I use my own body as bait to improve my own position, and I hurt that Felicia because I'm too close-minded as to see that not everyone is like me!" She burst in anger, grasping her arm under her chest, instable. "I… I don't deserve to be here…"

Her weakness was hard to watch. I could see a lot of myself in her. … Huh? Surprised? Think about it. As a psychologist, I have to tell a lot of lies to carry people's thoughts the right way. Even if they are not lies, they are still interested affirmations: they have a hidden purpose and they are going to benefit someone.

However, I learnt the bad way scorning oneself isn't going to do anyone any good. Mark suffered my burdens the most, but he never gave up on me. That is one of the other reasons I became a psychologist: I wouldn't be giving up on anyone, and that included Charlotte, of course.

"Who doesn't make sense now?" I sighed while I got up. "It's not your fault you have a nice body. Even if you use it to your advantage, you're not the only one benefitting from it. Haven't you noticed how some of the trainees are doing their best just to impress you?" I muttered, crossing my arms. It caught my attention as my mind drifted away from Odin and Silas' technical discussion.

"Those guys are…?" She flinched in surprise. I moved closer to her, regaining back my space by stealing hers. I didn't think she'd actually backpedal. I felt determination growing bigger within me!

"Having bulky breasts or curvy hips doesn't turn you into a bitch. When I look at you, I suffer." I nodded with annoyance. She grabbed me from the neck of my shirt and started agitating me around.

"What is that supposed to mean?! You should freaking have a rock-hard erection when you look at me! Haven't I proven to you how charming and delicate I can be?! How sweet and accommodating?! Are your glasses broken or what, four eyes?!" The blonde yelled at me, making an aggressive face. However, I liked that face much more. There was honesty in her disgust. I grabbed her hands, managing to stun her a little. No backing down now.

"Whenever I see you flirting around, I can't but to imagine how much rejection you must have received. Just how many men have run away from you because of who you really are?" I asked rhetorically, narrowing my eyes.

I had to touch a sensible nerve there: Charlotte clenched her fists over my clothes, making it harder for me to breathe. Her chest began rising and lowering quickly, anxious. I placed my hands on her white shoulder pads.

"Let me tell you something, Charlotte. If they don't accept you the way you are, it is _them_ who don't deserve you." At least, that's what friendship is in my dictionary. *Sigh* I miss Mark.

"Who do you believe you are… lecturing me like that?" The woman murmured, close to outraging. "You've seen the things I've done, but you still refuse to call me a whore… What's your deal…? What do you even want from me…?" Charlotte faintly uttered, pain pinning her every word.

"For starters, I want you to stop making that face. It doesn't suit you. Stick your tongue out, destroy your foes bare-handedly, m-maybe fondle your boobs to tease shy men like me, y-you name it." At that point, I was red as a tomato. She raised her chin to stare at me, neutral. I enjoyed her total attention.

"The first person whose affection you must work to earn is here." I said placing a finger a little under her neck. I wouldn't tempt fate going closer to her cleavage. *Gulp*

I didn't get an answer. The blonde released me and walked away downstairs, not slowing down or turning back. I loosened my body, collapsing onto the ground. My heart was unsatisfied. Was she just going to leave like that? Did my words get to her? Did they not? What?!

Jeez. Didn't she notice how tense I had been? I just worked my heart out for her! Where's my feedback?! I needed to know if I was of use to her or if, on the contrary, I had to apologize a thousand times for my rude words: I couldn't just go and tell her what to do. … … … 'Fondle your boobs.' Nice one, Miles. Just… perfect. *Sarcasm overflows*

I went downstairs slowly, my pace dizzy and lost, discouraged. Um… I had something to do with Azura… What was it again? …

"You okay there? I'm sorry that girl gave you brushoff." Someone pitied me giggling. When I turned at the female voice, I was shocked. I didn't expect Camilla to appear out of nowhere, much less interpret what happened between Charlotte and me as a confession.

Even though the princess was commiserating me, a broad smile revealed how entirely satisfied she was. For the love of god, was she going to rub on my face how much it amused her to believe I was rejected? That wasn't the best of news to my business with her, now that I think about it.

"I wasn't confessing to her. She just needed some advice about something. Long story." How's that? I enjoyed her annoyed expression of being left out. Sweet revenge! … Her expression got darker than I had anticipated, but it was only for a brief moment. Afterwards, she shook her head and glanced at me again.

"Then who is the poor girl you've set your eyes on?" The purple haired princess questioned me, crossing her arms and pronouncing the lines of her breasts.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I retorted arching a brow. She mimicked my expression.

"Don't play dumb with me. Corrin has told me you have someone on your sights." Her Bulkiness sang playfully, walking towards me with that dangerous waggling of hers. I took my glasses off. Damn big-breasted women…

"Corrin has what?" I repeated, showing my most ignorant expression. It was easy, actually. I had no idea of what was going on. The only ones who knew about it were Elise and… Felicia. … Yikes, my secret wasn't safe against the love filter. At least she didn't reveal Corrin who I liked.

"There it is again: that sly face of yours. How long are you going to keep lying?" Camilla teased me, pressing her hands against my chest. … I plead guilty of getting aroused by that. Sorry, Charlotte. Having no lens on wasn't an obstacle at that distance.

"No longer." I grinned. That was the smartest way I could think of to answer to her question: lying once again. I seemed to amuse her, and that is a score in my dictionary.

"That way you are not going to win anyone's heart, Miles. Girls value honesty over a lot of things." She advised me, fixing the neck of my shirt. Yeah, the one Charlotte almost pulled off.

"You're counseling me? I'm flattered, but, why? That's a sudden change of attitude, if I've seen any." I pressed her. From what I learnt from her, I could have expected her to grab her axe or smile at me sarcastically. However, she just kept her neutral silence.

"It's just that I've acknowledged you. You've meddled in all my recent business… and I appreciate your concern. You've helped me quite a lot lately, so I just thought of going easier on you." She told me vaguely, reluctant to dig into any detail. I learnt those words by heart. That! That is the feedback I love so much! You can't even know how satisfied I was! "But don't get used to it. If I catch you staring at me with seconds thoughts, I'll show you how sharp my axe is from reeeal close." She warned me, clear to point out what she really meant by that.

"Aye, aye! Then I'm glad I am short-sighted." I smiled at her hanging me glasses on my shirt. I enjoyed way to much her sympathy. I was just given great news after all!

"And then? Who is it?" She asked me, holding to my arm as she motivated me to walk along with her towards the residential area nearby. … My puzzled expression was enough to make her clarify. "The poor girl you like. I'm willing to return the many favors you've done to me, so I'll be helping you out a bit." Camilla shrugged, not sure if she wanted anyone to suffer my company. *Sigh*

I almost forgot about the leak of information. I wish she had, but I wasn't getting that lucky.

"O-oh, that… Um… Let's see…" I stuttered, trying to get as much time I could to prepare my next words. How was I going to get off the hook? Camilla really liked forcing people to flee from her. You could say… I was _hooked_ to her. … And here I am, thinking of silly puns instead of rushing to find a way out this death-trap. I was really sharp that day. Maybe even sharper than Camilla's axe. Put yourself together, Miles!

The princess was getting impatient, so she leant even more on me, letting me feel her better… *Coughs* at her bust region. There's no easy way to talk about that, really, and it is hard to erase the label of 'pervert' you probably have about me by this point. Spare me some slack, will you? I was just out of the frying pan and into the fire, if you know what I mean.

"Who do you think she is?" Rambling all the way, ow yeah! I could have said 'who do you think I like?' for widening the range to men as well, but I wanted to minimize all risks: I couldn't foresee what kind of judgments she would unfairly make about of me, so I had to be extra careful. I hadn't heard her personal opinion about sexuality, you see. Not the easiest topic to bring up to her.

"For your wellbeing, I hope it isn't my sweet little sister." She deadly beamed at me. Um… did she just call me a pedophile? Ugh… ouch… that was a hard blow.

"I have never thought of her that way, so don't worry. She's more like the little sister I never had." That much was true. See, Camilla? I can speak the truth from time to time too! However, she glared at me, probably furious to have me competing over who was her sibling. "How old is she anyway?" I asked genuinely intrigued, trying to change subject –and avoid the topic about my love–. I made Elise… let's just say fifteen, to be safe. Her real age had to be somewhere close to thirteen, maybe?

"Eighteen, but she's really late about her growth. She's the best! It's like having a little sister forever!" Camilla celebrated, squeezing me from the excitement. I froze for various reasons. First, eighteen?! Secondly, I had finally found something I could talk about without giving her any room for twisting my words! And this is only the beginning! And Camilla was almost hugging me! … But again, freaking eighteen?! *Mind blown*

"I agree that she is the best…" Refer to the previous night. "But how is it possible she looks that young? Could it be…?" I gave her an annoyed gaze, fearing the worst.

"What's with that look?" The princess complained, not understanding what I was accusing her of perpetrating.

"You wouldn't happen to give her a special alimentation to make her like that, would you?" It made more sense than it could look. Here, this is my reasoning: Camilla loves her family, but she loves it much more when she can hug them with all of her burning passion, hence, if she somehow delayed Elise's growth, she would be able to give her all the cuddles she wanted.

The purple haired wyvern rider burst into loud cackles by my side. I may have mentioned how pleasant it was to hear her laugh for me, but… What? I honestly doubted her. She had tried to kill me several times by that point: I believed her capable of anything.

"You have an incredibly active imagination, Miles!" She… um… praised? "I admit I am enjoying how huggable Elise is, but I have done my utmost to help her growing up. I gave her all the tips I followed to end like this, and whenever we bath together I caress her a lot! I am itchy to see her bloom even prettier than me."

I tried to picture a fully grown up Elise. I couldn't. Camilla glared intensely to me, probably thinking weird things about me. … Oh, maybe she believed I began imagining the sisters bathing together. And I am the pervert? It was pointless even arguing it. She just wouldn't trust me, no matter what I did or said.

"Elise must really look up to you." I commented, aloof.

"Why do you think that?" She asked, forgetting about her mistrust for a moment.

"Well, even though she's blonde, she has spiral lines of her ponytails dyed the same color as yours. She must really love you lots." I softly grinned, imagining a petite princess jumping on Camilla to hug-attack her. 'Just the same way I do' was almost going to spill from my mouth, but I covered it when the first word attempted backstabbing me.

The black armored warm lady stopped clinging to me, falling thoughtful. *Sigh of relief* Her silly smile was probably thanks to Elise. That little cute imp.

"Did you think you were going to have it your way? I haven't forgotten, Miles." Camilla suddenly told me, turning to look at me and grab my arm. "Who's the girl?" Aw, crap. I totally forgot.

"If you want to know, you will have to prove yourself worth of trust, miss I'm-going-to-bury-my-axe-on-you." I retorted with a cunning grin. I didn't even mind upsetting her; I just wanted Camilla to leave that be. After a few minutes of silent walking, she separated from me, placing her hands on her waist.

"Fair enough. And what would you want me to do?" She asked me, accepting that she may have had gone a little too far in her repeated attempts to murder my face.

I suddenly started trembling. Sweat ran down my forehead.

"N-never mind that. It's just that I am not comfortable with talking about her. That's how the rumors spread, you know?" I shrugged, changing subject desperately fast.

When I thought about what I could make her do… well, let's just say the first thing that came to my mind was related to her lips and mine. *Blush* I wasn't in conditions to answer anything proper, and if I tried, she'd notice my 'other intentions'.

"Don't be shy. I promise you my lips are sealed." Camilla toyed with me, hanging to my neck. I made the mistake to look at her lips. … Why me?

"E-e-e-even if I told you who she is… what would you do about it? It's not like I were the coolest guy around." I replied, red colors rising on my cheeks. It was hot in there… or maybe it was just her. Heheh.

"Don't say that, Miles. If you don't have faith in yourself, you aren't going to impress her!" She lectured me. I noted that down in my mind abruptly, for I was just given a tip by the woman holding my heart.

Anyway that, why was Camilla being so nice to me? She said she acknowledged me, but I was able to detect second thoughts too. Why was she so eager for me to succeed at love? … Odd… unsettlingly odd… Something felt terribly wrong about it. I put on my glasses again, deep in thought.

"Leap into the chasm! Just tell me!" Camilla giggled, smoothly shaking me around from the arms to capture my attention. My resistance quickly shattered to her charms. My mind, as Odin would say, spiraled into a dark abyss that gave me no chance of salvation. I gulped down as my heart hammered against my ribs. I felt capable of actually saying it. *Shivers*

"I… I-"

"Camilla!"

After the voice called the princess, she and I stopped where we were. We didn't realize how our pace led us to the area designated for the new residents of residential area. To quickly refresh the layout of the realm, if the castle was on the north, the whole complex of houses, barracks and springs were on the east. The center was the main shopping area, and the more you went to the west, the more specialized shops you'd find. The blacksmith's, clothing shops, rare weaponry…

"Can you handle this? This girls have expressed their liking for your house designs over mine." Leo informed gruffly, not very happy about admitting defeat.

He was wearing his black armor of golden lines. A dark blue collar with red interior was covered by some shoulder pads griped by a golden string. Between the black shields on his hips, a blue cloth fell from beneath his armor. It was somewhat similar to Camilla's, but his was just cooler, in every sense of the word. And hey, without having to outline any boob! Hands up for Leo, my savior!

"I'm sorry about that, sweetie." Camilla chuckled, leaving me to head towards him and give him a warm cuddle. Her grip around him caught something she didn't expect.

"This is why I told you not to hide behind me, Elise! Too mushy! Stop it, you two! Argh!" The shy prince grunted. His sisters sandwiched him with hugs, torturing him a little longer. … It was fun to watch, actually! It made me wonder what it had to feel like having two loving sisters squeeze you. Not that I could possibly know. *Shrugs*

"Oh! Hi, Miles! Didn't see you there!" Elise greeted me, leaving them and racing towards me. I raised my arms defensively, but that wasn't enough to stop her hug-charge. I lost count of the times I spun with her clinging to my neck. She had to master that skill long ago to carry it out so nicely.

"It's good to see you too, little princess." I nodded off from the dizziness, readjusting my glasses.

"I'd better get back to work. I can't resist watching my brother competing with me and failing!" Camilla waved at us to attend the group of girls that admired her with sparkly eyes.

The prince of the black diadem heaved some air, fixing the spiky neck of his collar. Then, he glowered at me for less than one second, just enough to remind me of my unfinished business with him. After sending that muted message, he relaxed and joined us, slow-paced.

"We're using the dragon veins to build houses for the performers we've rescued from the capital! Mines are a little small, but that way people will be closer to each other!" The princess told me with high spirits. Just how adorable could she be? I felt the sudden desire the squeeze her tightly between my arms, but I was sure I'd have another chance later. She was that lovely!

"People voice that my creations are rather… dismal. I only intended ensuring them a peaceful place where they could reassemble themselves." Leo murmured with defeat.

"I think your houses are lovely, Leo!" The twin-tailed girl beamed at her brother.

Actually, I could discern from the houses around which were built by the prince. From what I could see, they weren't precisely fancy, but it had everything that the people who lived there could ask for. What's more, I felt myself attracted to those houses. I imagined myself reading a good book next to a window, deprived from big distractions, but yet connected with the world: any bookworm's dream.

"You don't have to take pity on me, Elise. You're only making it worse." Leo sighed, unsatisfied with his results.

"I wasn't pitying you! I really like them! It was you who made them! That's more than enough for me to absolutely LOVE them! They have written 'Leo' all over them!" The princess wildly retorted as she moved closer and stared at him from below, completely convinced of her words. Leo sighed again, but it was different from before.

"If you say so…"

At first glance, he seemed cold even to his sister. However, although his eyes were set in the new overcharged and colorful building Camilla was creating out of nowhere, you could feel him closer than ever, almost as if he was extremely focused on us. He couldn't stay still. How curious…

"Thanks for rescuing me, by the way. Your sister had me between the devil and the deep blue sea." I panted in relief, trying to think of a way to get along with him.

"Sure you do. Camilla almost made you confess to her back there." Leo nodded, crossing his arms as he smirked. "If I hadn't stepped in, that would have been the first time my sister is declared someone's love. Who knows what could have happened?"

It was so shocked I couldn't even properly fall open-mouthed. He appeared to be that smart anyway, and so far he was the only one seeing through Azura's disguise. … Was he trying to be cool… or was he just that levelheaded?

"W-what are you talking a-about, Leo? How could Miles be in l-love with Camilla?" Elise defended me, shaking her arms nervously to shelter me from his knowing eyes.

"It's fine, Elise. I'm afraid Leo is even a cleverer cookie than the both of us." I softly smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Eh? But Miles! What if Leo tells her? That's a no-no!" She scolded me off for giving up so fast. I stretched my back firmly, gazing frontwards.

"I'm sorry, boss! Please, guide me through this desperate time, leader!" I requested dramatically. What can I say? I had a kid in me too, you've suffered my jokes enough as to know. Elise immediately tagged along, gripping her hands on her back militarily and sticking her chest out with determination.

"Good! The first step to fool my brother is staring at him directly! He won't stand it longer than ten seconds!" The boss explained me with the voice that of a general of the army. Leo palmed his face, bending a leg and toying with a lock of his hair.

"I won't tell her, but please, stop. You're mortifying me." He requested us, blushing a tad. … I didn't expect that response of his part. That was a pleasant surprise. Could it be…? Was Leo one of those persons who were so sensible they put a mean front to protect themselves? I was thrilled to find out, and the princess was making it hard for me not like Leo already. What to do…?

"See?" Elise grinned at me. I pressed my glasses against my nose, nodding.

I couldn't hide my interest for the blonde. There was something I wanted from him as well. It was worth a shot.

"Leo- I mean, Lord Leo." I hurried to correct myself, remembering the little manners I had.

"You can call him Leo." The happy princess authorized me in his place.

"Leo then!" I smiled, captived by her bright enthusiasm. I prefered more personal relationships anyway.

"Am I not allowed to disagree?" He muttered, drained by our activity. When he raised his head, he found me staring at him with a broad smile.

"I'm still working on what you asked me. In the meantime, I wondered if it would be possible to have you teach me some magic." I applied for, shimming where I was. Leo wasn't the only one surprised.

"Magic? I heard you were still learning to handle swords under Silas' care. Strategically speaking, you would be a great support if you learnt to handle healing staves and buffing scrolls. Your skill demonstration yesterday left a lot to be desired, why bothering with spell casting now?" He asked me, crossing his arms as he began evaluating me with those red eyes of his. His brutal analysis hurt, but he was right about everything. However… I had a reason.

"I'll never grow tired of saying this, but… I am a psychologist. My job is to 'heal' the wounds staves cannot. In that sense, what you suggested makes a lot of sense." I accepted, mimicking his posture. "Nonetheless, I had my reasons to take up the sword. I am too well aware that there are some psychological injuries that can't be repaired…" My thoughts drifted away for a second, but someone was quick to see through me.

"Miles?" Elise called me, worried by the face I made unconsciously. I shook my head to perk up.

"Because I know the pain that is possible to inflict, I simply can't get myself to stay out of the fray and watch how everyone suffers." That was my resolution: enough stalling around. I'd fight. And I'd die. But I'd die doing what I believed right. Damn you, Corrin. Look at what you did to me… … I know Mark would have done the same…

"I won't excuse myself for how terrible I am with the sword, but I always intended adding magic to my style. I hope having someone as incredible as you as my teacher will help me becoming something more than just luggage or cannon fodder! Please!" I bended over to him. My body was shaky. I trusted his opinion: if he rejected me, there would be no hope left.

"Please!" Someone inclined as well next to me, long fair ponytails falling over her sides.

"Elise?" Leo called with surprise, blinking a handful of times. … I glimpsed at her, but I only could see how tense her lips were.

"I want to learn magic as well! I asked Nyx to lend me some books, and whenever I find a complex term I don't understand, I show it to Odin and he clears all of my doubts, but… So far, I can't even cast the weakest of breezes." She revealed, her eyes yet fixed on the ground. "I feel exactly the same way as Miles. I don't want to limit myself to healing you when I could be _protecting you_. I want to defend everyone; just the same way everyone always defend me!"

Our little racket began gaining more attention. That made me more nervous, if that was even possible. Leo studied us in silence, his gloomy expression not giving any hint of his thoughts.

"I would understand it if you rejected me, but at least teach your sister! … She needs it." I begged Leo. If two students were too much, I would be the one to back down. I mean, I had the little I know about swords, whereas Elise had nothing. Besides, he wouldn't be willing to trust me after our little secret about Azura. … Why did I even ask him? Of course he would turn me down.

The blonde kept staring at us in silence, neutral. After a while, Leo sighed.

"Fine. I'll humor both of you." The prince agreed. Elise launched her arms into the air with a big hop, joy bursting inside her. I myself felt a light of hope candling within me. I glanced at Elise, not believing it, but she made sure to pinch me so I could understand it was no dream. My cheek was sore by that point from all the pulling it had.

"But you better catch the rhythm quickly! I'll expect no negligence from any of you!" Leo warned us, glowering at us. … I had the impression that he was just trying to sound mean to avoid the probable hug Elise was going to give him after taking a little run towards him. I followed Elise to thank him wholeheartedly. I wonder if I would resist that temptation to hug them both… I mean, Leo was cuter than I had anticipated!

However, over the shoulder of his loving sister, Leo glared at me threateningly, making a chill run down my spine and halt my legs. There was hostility, mistrust and impatience. Despite the nice words he just gave us –particularly me, considering my position–, he didn't see me as a friend, but as someone that forced him to go against his so trusted logic. … I'd work hard to change that and become someone worth of his trust! Until then, he wasn't Leo, but _Lord_ Leo.

On top of everything he could do to me by himself as a warrior, he was a prince, and a brother that just learnt of his sister's new pretender. From the little I learnt from him, he wasn't a scary person, but he knew how to be one. *Trembles* No one should have him for an enemy.

* * *

 **Things are complex.** **No big surprise there, right? I'm talking about Charlotte. I had to think about that scene over and over, but nothing felt right for me. Most of the things I wrote in those other versions were right (in my opinion), but it's hard not to step over the line of making the characters know what** ** _I_** **, as an author, know.**

 **Never mind that, this will be everything for now. It would be cool if we learnt from Charlotte a lesson and forgot about others for a moment.** **Who are we? Who are we to ourselves?** **Who is that person in me no one besides me knows about? That, ladies and gentlemen, is the person we all are going to follow for the entirety of our lives, so, since you are the one in control, why don't you give yourselves the show you enjoy the most?** **Be yourselves, that is! *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	24. Chapter 24: Seeing the invisible

**Seeing the invisible**

When hoshidans think of Nohr, the first thing to come to their minds has a black halo: the rusted steel, the heavy armors, the heat of the factories and the smoke. The sky always dark, the birds never singing, corruption in every soldier, lies instead of smiles… Their conception of Nohr and hell was quite similar. That may be one of the reasons they never desired to implicate themselves with the nohrians, in spite of everything.

However, none of that was what Orochi found. The villagers of the realm ignored the fact that she was hoshidan and treated her gently. The soldiers avoided her, but not because they despised her, but because they feared their presence would come as unpleasant to her. Why other reason would they miss their chances to flirt with such a cutie like her?

Where was the madness? The hatred? The imminent death they she augured to anyone defeated by the evil empire? And most important, why was everyone putting so much effort into rescuing the performers on the king's back?

She tried her best. She really tried her best to ignore everything and maintain her spite toward them. Although, to every little action she was shown, her beliefs trembled harder and harder. Did Corrin really betray them? Did he really fight for the king's interests? What was she supposed to believe anymore?

Those distressing ideas twirled on her mind. The gods refused to give her any guidance. She was alone. Orochi would be the only one responsible for her actions at that point. Since the first second she stepped into that realm, she was firmly determined to find a way out, search for their evil schemes or send a message to her allies. She would do whatever it took to achieve that, even if she had to renounce to her dignity in every way.

But again… Why was everyone being so nice to her? That Silas introduced her to the rest of the realm Elise didn't get to show her, with the secret ambition of talking nicely about Corrin and everything he had done for everyone's sake.

Since she was a diviner, many people came to her seeking fortune-telling. There was a redhead girl that was particularly problematic about asking for love advice. Some people even told her about her more probable rival: Nyx. She could perform something similar to divining through blood spilling and tea impressions.

And to top it all off, now they were sheltering the innocents performers. Gods did not have mercy on Orochi. Losing her life would have been easier even. Having your beliefs shattered… grind until there was nothing left…! That wasn't the nicest of things to happen. What could she do then? How was she going to betray the trust she was given by everyone around? Did they not fear she went crazy and killed everyone? … Somehow, that facet reminded her of her gone mistress Mikoto. Absolute trust. Like mother, like son. … Orochi began regretting some of the things she told him.

Said prince was returning from what he was so proud to name 'the last one'. The maid following him around was had been spacing out for a bit. When Corrin asked her about it, Felicia brought up a smile to show she was fine. She didn't want to tell him what happened with that blonde guard. The thought of suing her visited her mind, but Felicia denied that sickening idea the moment it occurred to her. She didn't wish her any bad despite what Charlotte told her. What's more, after giving it enough thought, Felicia came to the conclusion she wouldn't enjoy seeing Corrin being fooled by a deceiving woman, so she would turn a blind eye for the time being.

Since Orochi arrived to the realm, she got the habit of hiding wherever she could. She had seen a good friend of hers move around stealthily, so she had a grasp of the matter, even if tiny. She followed Corrin and her girlfriend from the southern dragon gate. They were headed north, probably to take the route that led them to the royal siblings at the residential district. The diviner had some things she wanted to say, so when she realized she would lose her chances to do so if they encountered the royals, she stopped pretending to be one of the performers around.

"Lord Corrin, may I have a word with you?" The purple haired woman requested, procuring to look resolved and clear.

"Orochi? Sure. You… can speak freely." Corrin consented after a moment of doubt. He wanted her to be the most comfortable she could, but if he gave her permission to air whatever was on her mind… new rants were probable to come out of her mouth.

"Why did you order to give refuge to the cyrkensians in your secret hideout?" Her question was clear, but it still managed to make Corrin arch a brow.

"'Why' you ask? None of them were responsible for that singer's actions. There's no way I could carry out the king's orders to slaughter them, so my brother Leo gave me a plan to follow!" The white haired prince beamed. Thinking about his loved brother always cheered him up.

"Prince Leo did…?" Orochi repeated, utterly surprised. From the few people she had yet to meet, Leo figured between them. Her assumptions about him pictured Leo as a demon incarnated. Yet another strike to the columns that sustained her hate towards nohrians.

"The few people who didn't aid us were either too tired to do so or too hurt from the rumble at the opera." Felicia added with someone in her mind. She had yet to apologize to him for telling Corrin… but there was just no way she could have secrets with him!

"I can't figure you out, Lord Corrin." Orochi began, lowering her head to gaze at the prince's bare feet. "I really believed you would help us breaking through Nohr's aggressions. You looked always so delighted to meet to your real siblings… and yet, you betrayed us. I made you scum, the same as the rest of nohrians!" She got rowdy, not holding things inside anymore.

"Orochi…"

"Not only me… many of the people you befriended in your short stay with us can't forgive you for what you did. Especially Takumi." Those words made an impact in Corrin. He wasn't expecting that. "I've known him since he was little. He may be bad-tempered, but he never means anyone any bad! I know he really wanted to give you a chance… but his mistrust for nohrians made him tell you all those mean things…" The diviner defended him. Refreshing her memories of her homeland only made her pain worsen due to her captivity.

"You don't have to worry. I may have been with him for a few days only, but he reminded me of my brother Leo. If not for him, I would have had little patience with Takumi." Corrin admitted, feeling way too good about talking about them. Felicia hid her laughs under her breath, not very successfully. Their merry mood only fueled Orochi's upset.

"But then, why? If you weren't stained by the nohrians' immorality, why did you come back to them after you were informed of their every sin?! After losing your own mother to their wicked plans?!" Orochi asked, nearly reaching the limit of her resistance. She needed some ground to stand on, but that place –and its people– seemed to have a problem with that.

Corrin approached her and laid his hand on her shoulder. There was little he could do to help her in that condition, but he would do that little pleasantly.

"I think you already know the answer to that question. Look around you." The draconian prince said.

Around them, nohrian soldiers carried boxes of supplies for the newcomers; the performers reassembled themselves; and the mix of both. That place was the proof that nationality is only a label in people's minds. Appearances, customs, ways of thinking… those are the real differences. But above all of them, humans shared their existence. What were a few dissimilarities when empathy allowed them to feel other's pain beyond good or evil?

They were a minority within the nohrian troops, but time and happenstance allowed Corrin to meet many different people who shared his opinion about things. Some of the soldiers present only heard about his doings and requested their transfer to his command; others had the fortune to escape from the madness the former unit was. Nohr could be a nation drenched in insanity, but Corrin knew it better. There was light in the darkness. That was what he learnt from his siblings, and since he knew that, there was no way he could turn his back to that light. He'd do his utmost to make sure it never withered out. On the contrary, his life purpose was to make it shine so dazzling it even reached Hoshido, his family included.

"I see…" Orochi sighed, closing her eyes with relief. Mikoto was right not to blame him. He only tried his best in his own way. "In that case, I must apologize to you for the things I told you that time." She added, bowing to him with respect.

"Huh? What was th-" Corrin would have asked, but Felicia covered his mouth before the diviner proceeded to, once again, insult him.

"As Mikoto's former retainer, I knew her better than most people. I shouldn't have lied to you when I said she would have disapproved of your actions." Orochi muttered, kneeling down. "I hope you will forgive my boldness by accepting my help in whatever I may be needed." Before, it would have been unthinkable to join them, but Corrin had the charisma to make everyone around him follow his lead.

"What are you saying?! I'll never accept that!" The prince blasted, horrified for some reason. "I'd never make you go against your people. I've caused you enough problems…" The purple haired lady tilted her head as her hands looked for the cards in her top.

"As noble as your cause may be, I don't have the nerve to fight against my own people." She refused, shaking her head as her scrolls covered her mouth. "Instead, I'll help you with the manner of deed like the one you just performed. I may even lend a hand to that governor of yours." Orochi grinned without any doubt for the first time she arrived to the realm.

"Really? That'd be incredible! Your help will be like god-sent!" Corrin nodded effusively.

"Of course. I am in communion with the gods, after all." She giggled, fanning herself with the cards.

"Corrin, shouldn't we give her some clothes that didn't scream 'hoshidan' like hers does? At least as a preemptive measure." Felicia suggested, approaching the diviner more relaxed, now that she became their ally.

"T-these ones? What are you saying? They are not that hoshidanish whatsoever!" The woman replied, waving her hands defensively.

"You're right, Felicia. Could you take care of it for me? I want to check on the progress of the new building and lend a hand with the dragon veins. I know my siblings are tired, and they could use a hand." Corrin explained, swinging his arms impatiently.

"As you command, _milord_." Felicia smiled, teasing him a little.

"I've told you to stop calling me that. Is it that hard for you?" He sulked, crossing his arms. A little smooch landed on his cheek from her cheerful girlfriend, who then grabbed the surprised Orochi from the hands and pulled.

"Just kidding. See you again, my love." She smiled at him before rushing towards the citadel.

"Hey, you… um…" Orochi called hastily.

"Felicia is my name." The maid introduced herself.

"What was that just now?"

Corrin couldn't help chuckling at their noisy depart. Then, a pair of demi humans landed next to him after jumping from a rooftop. People around wondered what their knees were made of to absorb such impact. The prince bounced on the spot from the surprise he was given.

"We were listening to you just now, Prince Corrin." The fox confessed, halfway smiling.

"Not that we couldn't with our fine ears. We really are superior to these defenseless creatures…" A proud wolf hummed apathetically sideways.

"Keaton! Kaden!" Corrin recognized, opening his eyes wider. He didn't expect to meet them again so soon.

"As they are defenseless creatures, I can't just stand around and watch them in danger, so we will be kinda doing the same as that woman from just now. My people can handle themselves just fine, you know?" Keaton admitted, looking away a little embarrassed.

"Are you serious? I can't believe it!" The whitehead burst in excitement grabbing his hands.

"H-hey! Don't hold my hands!" The wolf grumbled, pulling away.

"That's right. Keaton prefers to be petted, just like this. See how his tails waggles?" Kaden showed as he began caressing his head.

"Oh, I see. Like this?" Corrin switched places with him. If Keaton didn't find being petted so enjoyable, he would have resisted sooner.

"D-don't pet me! I've already told you we are going to help you!" The timid puppy said as he stepped away. "If anyone tries to harm you guys, I will go wild on them." Keaton promised with a feisty smirk.

"As for me, I will be copying that diviner's plan. I can't make enemies of my neighbors, or my people will suffer the consequences." Kaden explained, noticing something odd from the prince.

"I'm so glad to have you guys with us! It would be wonderful if you could help us gathering supplies for everyone. There's a forest to the southeast from here, and if you ever need any help, you just have to call for Lilith."

"You mean that dragon that feels so similar to you?" Kaden asked, finally noticing that was what seemed off.

"I guess so?" Corrin replied, not sure what to say.

"Kaden! Let's go exploring! I saw an interesting forest to the west!" Keaton offered his counterpart, passing his arm around his neck.

"To the west? We haven't explored that area yet." The dragon realized in astonishment.

"Then leave it to us!" The light brown haired fox smiled, begging to morph into his animal form.

"Yahoo!" The wolf beamed, joining his conversion with his own.

When they departed, Corrin returned to his own businesses, humming happier than before. However, that smile of his began being straightened with each pained expression his eyes found within the performers. He suddenly wanted to see Azura. Her singing always managed to heal his soul. However, the singer was nowhere to be found. Ironically, she wasn't the easiest of persons to lose with such an outfit and long light blue hair. Ironically. Please ignore the omniscient narrator sighing. *Sigh*

* * *

Servants were fun. Stabbing their intestines until they came off was fun. Sometimes, you could even see the food they ate in the process of being digested. She wanted to stab a servant. Peri's mood was the worst it had been in years. As she woke up, she realized she wasn't in her room. At least, it wasn't the same room she fell asleep in.

There was a white haired ponytailed butler cleaning skillfully. The weapons on the floor were now resting on a stance for them next to the corner. The desk was now wiped out of the blood stains, the pens organized by tonality next to a pile of papers ready to be used. The clothes Peri took off before taking a nap were sent away to be washed at a later time, but it was obvious the wardrobe was tidied too: the doors weren't half-opened by the mountains of clothes resting on them.

"What have you done to my room?" Peri asked as her bare feet touched the floor.

"You mean the chaos you had for a room? You don't need to thank me. Instead, speak well of 'Jacob' to milord Corrin." The surly butler replied, preparing the new sheets for the bed. He seemed rather happy about having found his lord.

"Can you bring me that lance?" The bluehead asked in a cute voice, not reflecting the schemes on her mind. Jacob would have ignored her request, but he wasn't that much of a jerk. Besides, he had already swapped the cover for the pillow, since it was stained with tears and the smudges of her makeup.

"Which is the one you desire?" Jacob asked next to the bunch of lances he previously polished.

"The one that is perfect for spearing people's throats. You know, that long and sharp one." Peri smiled dearly, grabbing her ribbon to tie her ponytails. Her messy hair was quite rebellious and whirling.

"Here." The butler said throwing it at her, tracing an arch movement.

When it landed on Peri's hands, her attitude became another. The dressed girl stood up and walked at him. Jacob had no time to lose, so he resumed his sweeping of the dust under the desk. Upon realizing the woman was next to him, he reacted on instinct and put his dagger between him and the lance dropping on him.

"I liked my room how it was before." Peri grimly smiled, pressing harder against the knocked over man. "Show me your guts." Unluckily, she meant it literal.

Jacob rolled away in a quick move. His tight clothes of a nohrian butler didn't mean an impediment to him. However, he would have to clean his white and purple sleeves at a later time. In spite of the perfection he always aimed to reach, there was a spot of dirt he didn't see in time to avoid rolling on, and he had to look his best if he intended to show himself to his fine lord.

"Hey, don't move away. I said I want to see the color of your intestines." The woman complained like a broken doll, her red eye being the only one to show under her bangs. Since the butler rolled in the opposite direction from the door, Peri was now between him and the exit.

"Do you think I am that stupid? I have no right over to decide who eviscerates me. This body belongs to milord Corrin. This is a warning: expect resistance!" The whitehead threateningly yelled, getting ready for the close-quarters combat.

Peri's dizzy mind got excited over the idea of painting her room's floor red. Her red eye fixed on her victim, her hands held her lance loosely before gripping it with much more strength. When she was about to lunge towards him, something snapped inside her: the memory of her last kill.

The butler waited patiently his chance to run away from that crazy ungrateful lowlife, but her sudden change didn't go unnoticed.

"Peri! What is going on here?" The handsome par excellence man appeared. Laslow pulled her spear away from her hands and then moved her hair away to look at her eyes. Green and red always managed to surprise him, but it was the water piling up that caught his attention the most.

Broken, the woman snuggled up to her partner. Her resurrected memories of the opera were only the start of a loop of never-ending carnage. She loved it, but at the same time, it hurt her. It never did that before. She wanted to go back to when it didn't hurt, but she was too confused to put her situation in words as to ask for anyone's help.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Can you please leave us alone for a moment?" Laslow requested. He had already seen the two sides of that butler, so he could see why Jacob was so pissed off at that moment –in which Corrin was not present–.

"I won't make you say it twice!" He retorted with indignation, proceeding to leave.

'The most difficult and dangerous therapy I've seen' Miles told him that morning. Indeed, there was no easy way to deal with her situation. Even though it would be easier to ignore her, Laslow was unable to step away and leave her be.

"Peri, why aren't you smiling?" Laslow asked softly, drawing a modest grin.

"Because I'm not feeling good." Was her only reply as she tucked her head. "I can't get myself to stab anyone anymore, and I hate that!" She suddenly screamed, pushing Laslow away. Peri began stomping on the spot like a little child.

"Why do you think that is?" The dancer asked after gulping down. The girl calmed down little by little. He knew it was his fault.

"After I made the promise to think it twice before killing someone, I began remembering more stuff about my mom. The kindness insufflated into her cookies, her singing me to sleep…" As Peri talked, she didn't appear to be an immature woman.

"But I killed a pegasus yesterday." She interrupted herself to exit the pleasant memories. "I couldn't help but relating to the rider whose partner I pierced, and then the pain began beating my chest SO hard I'd rather scoop my heart out." Peri mumbled, squatting down until she sat on the floor.

"Peri…"

Laslow felt the fear building up inside. He quickly understood why Miles was so terrified before. Laslow didn't understand the whole extent of his words, but seeing the real deal in front of him cleared his every doubt, sprouting new anxieties all over the place. What if he blew it? What if he made things go the worst way… and led her to attempting against her life?

Being a psychologist had to be tough. There was no guideline that could work to heal every single wound. … But Laslow had no choice but to man up and embrace her. The dancer began practicing some of his moves. The way he arched his arms remembered that of a snake's, but he didn't stop it there. The movement travelled to his hips, making him step sideways a couple of times. When his balance so demanded it, he spun on the spot, but not as elegantly as a female dancer, but strongly to press his cool even cooler.

"Laslow? Why are you dancing?" Peri asked, totally puzzled. The way she curled her legs wasn't the most lady-like, but Laslow was focused on his bopping.

"Have I ever talked you about my mother?" He wondered, a smile raising automatically again, scaring away his fears. Peri shook her head, not looking away even for a second. The tears she threatened to drop finally dried, but her eyes were still sore.

"She was the greatest dancer I've ever known. She was the shyest person too." He grinned.

"You mean besides you?" Peri objected, having fun at the way he tripped for a second due to her comment.

"She died to the attack of some monsters. Even though she was fatally wounded, she never stopped smiling at me. Her last words were etched into my memory forever: 'Smile, Inigo. I know it can be tough, but it is in the hardest of moments when you need to smile the most, so smile, my child.'" He was so absorbed by his memories that he forgot about something quite important.

"Your momma seemed nice. I'm sorry…" Peri regretted, lamenting their disgrace was shared in that aspect.

"And so on, I smiled. There are difficult times… when I cannot make a smile no matter what. For example, when I kill someone." The dancer exemplified, stopping his moves progressively. "When that happens, I normally feel like crying, to be honest."

While silence seized power in a coup, both of them remained still. Peri couldn't fathom why he was saying those things, but she wanted to see where he would take it from there.

"Do you like killing?" He finally asked after what felt like an eternity. The bluehead tucked her head and hugged her legs. Before, she would have answered instantly, clear as a day, but then… …

"I do, but it hurts, and I dislike pain." She managed to reply. There was an unsettling feeling boiling in her chest, but Peri was too unconscious as to name it.

"Do you remember what Corrin ordered us when we joined him at Macarath? 'Avoid unnecessary kills at all costs'. You hated it to bits." Laslow laughed, recalling how rowdy she got. Peri clenched her lips, seeing clearer the feeling that disturbed her.

"Of course I did. Being careful not to kill my opponents is harder than just stabbing them to death." The blue haired girl grumbled, reliving her upset.

"What about sticking to that plan? If you don't kill anyone, your chest won't hurt." The dancer suggested with a broad smile. It was the moment of truth. The risks had been taken.

"Hmm…" Peri hummed softly, thoughtful. She placed a hand on her chest, recalling the sting that tormented her during her sleep. "I can't do that, Laslow. I can't…" Her voice was fragile.

Since she followed Corrin's orders, she had tried her best not to lose her mind in the battlefield, but whenever she started swinging her spear… the scent of blood… the wounds in her enemies… the muffled shrieks of pain… Cheve was paradise…

Laslow waited patiently for her to continue, but he first noticed how his partner became aroused about something. Her eyes looked for the lance on the floor as a lewd pulse urged her to kill. However, she felt the same at the opera, right before attempting to kill the hoshidan rider. Pleasure wasn't supposed to be followed by pain! Peri curled up more and more, instable.

"I'm here for you."

Peri raised her chin to gaze at the man sitting in front of her. He had a gentle smile.

"Look, Peri. You don't have to go through this on your own. We're partners at Lord Xander's service. I'm sure he would be more than willing to hear you out; as for me, I'll help you in whatever you may need. I promise you that. You're not alone."

He didn't expect her to jump on him and land a hug. Nonetheless, the woman said nothing. Normally, she would have insisted on how much she appreciated it, but, in that moment, words didn't come out from her mouth. She was shaking.

"P-Peri?" Laslow called after a while. She didn't let go of him, and he was getting nervous. He suddenly remembered how unpredictable Miles pictured her, which didn't help him remaining calm. 'She'd have no problem in killing herself or anyone who tries helping her' were his words.

"Okay." She weakly whispered, a tired and sad smile rising on her lips. She was at her limit, but she had been like that ever since she was a kid. She could resist a little longer. The man heaved his biggest sigh yet.

"Great. For the time being, try not to stab anyone too badly. If you can't fight it anymore, take it out on the ingredients. Let me remind you that you're a splendid cook, Peri." Laslow praised, a little hungry. Peri hugged him tighter, even less willing to let him go.

"Thanks! How about I prepare you something?" The bluehead offered as the child in her resurrected, forgetting that to do so she had to let him free, which wasn't precisely in her agenda. Her body was yet aroused from her beastly bloodlust, but it was no longer only because of that.

Laslow nodded, but panic was quick to pin him as the girl gripped him tightly. He said he'd help her, but he hadn't the slightest idea of what that meant. Somehow, his promise was enough to soothe Peri, but if she broke again, he wouldn't know what else to do. He was in panic, but since it was one of _those_ times, he beamed his brightest smile.

* * *

With the excuse of going to the library to give us a tome fit for the task of introducing Elise and me to the magic world, Leo dragged Azura along with us for a little _chat_. I still fail to understand how he could spot her in the crowd of weirdly dressed performers. Make no mistake; Leo brought us to the library at the residential district. The one in the fortress had more specialized books, but the level of magic we aimed wasn't that high, to begin with.

Upon calling Azura, she pretended having heard nothing, but the innocent Elise made sure it was impossible for that to happen. From all the moments for the princess to be cute and adorably call for attention, she had to choose _that_ moment. We owed Leo an explanation, so if the three of us reunited, bringing that topic up would be… you know. Tricky.

I wonder if he planned everything beforehand. When we entered the library, he entrusted Nyx the task to look for the easiest magic tome she could find. That appeared to be his intention, but when Elise volunteered to go with her, his schemes were revealed to us. Azura wasn't the only one to feel uneasy. I had my own share of secrets to hide, as you know.

Talking about Azura, she had a better aspect than the day before. Whatever she did to recover from her mysterious exhaustion, it worked. I would have chatted with her about that, but I needed to gather my every thought to prepare for Leo's interrogation. He didn't look interested in forcing the answers out of us, but I had to take the initiative before he grew impatient.

"Lord Leo, if I may…" I began, asking his permission to talk. Azura exited her ponderings to attend me.

"What is it?" The blonde prince accepted, neutral.

"The main reason why I joined your brother's group was to help him with something." Finding a way to make his impossible dream come true. "That task needed me to research a lot of things, so I carried out my investigations. Since you are a person closer to the king, I'd like to ask you this. Does the name 'Anankos' ring any bell?"

With that question I intended to see his reactions to that name, but I was far more surprised by Azura's. Although her golden eyes opened wide open, her mouth was shut tight. I had seen that reaction before…

"Anankos? That's the dragon my father now worships. Why do you ask about such far-fetched matter?" Leo said as he arched a brow. I got a little nervous from the way Azura looked at me. What was wrong with her? Anyway…

"What would you do if I told you that dragon is manipulating your father into the collapse of both Nohr and Hoshido?" I smiled pettily. Yes, I am aware that I sounded like a mad man. The real question here is: have I ever sounded like something else? *Giggles*

But think about it: Garon worships a dragon literally no one has ever heard of. Since he does, the changes in his politics resulted in a war with Hoshido. As he doesn't seem to care that much about his own kingdom, whatever that dragon whispers has little to do with the wellbeing of nohrians. … … Golly, this topic is not as unrelated to me as I first thought!

"I would send you to a sanatorium straight away. You better be joking, psychologist." Leo warned me, seizing his divine tome subtly. I would have got nervous about it, but Azura tripped over a book when she backpedaled away from me. That look on her face… was she scared from me? Blimey… could it be…?

"Azura, are you okay?" Leo asked, offering her a hand to stand up. I thought he would be more evasive with her, but it seemed I was wrong. Good.

"Y-yes. I was just surprised about something. Pay it no mind." The singer said as she stood up. Leo quickly separated from her once she could stand on her own. Mistrust? Didn't seem like it. Bizarre. Well, Azura wasn't your everyday girl to look at, precisely. I guess going around in underwear is in fashion.

"Miles, why did you say that?" The blue haired princess inquired me. I checked on Lord Leo to see if I had permission to go on with my madness. He slightly nodded.

"Are you sure you won't send me to a sanatorium? Nothing would be more ironic for a psychologist." I joked, trying to bring a smile out of them. The result: terrible failure. Their eyes made it quite clear they wanted me to spill the beans. … Here goes nothing.

"I have been trying to find whatever I could about this dragon named Anankos. I sniffed around, but few people knew a thing about him. Some of them refused to acknowledge it, and some even mentioned a curse casually similar to yours, Azura." Her reaction: if she was surprised, she hid it incredibly well. "I am no real expert about the politics or economics of the kingdom, but ever since Queen Arete disappeared, King Garon's demeanor changed. I am well aware of everything that he had to endure, but certainly the loss of his last bridge was the detonator of the chain of the changes that followed."

Leo sharpened his look, as if he had realized of something.

"Father really did change for the worse after that. Albeit, his change was obviously because of his grieve." The prince rejected. A new idea thundered through my mind. It made me sweat.

"His loss… As I recall from the official report, Queen Arete only 'disappeared'. Since we are not in the same page yet, may this question enlighten you: where else have you heard of disappearances?" I led them, taking care about not being too casual with the high Lord. Azura was the first to understand what I really meant. Of course she did. That was the reason her mother disappeared, after all, but she couldn't just explain her vanishing…

"No way… Stone, are you suggesting that-" Leo was clever. I'm glad he is, or else that conversation would have taken ages to make him understand what I was trying to say.

"Queen Arete disappeared because of the same curse her daughter has? Nah, how could I?" I laughed, pride growing bigger in my chest. "That would connect Garon to the secret Azura keeps, and to both of them, Anankos." The most pleasant words I've said in a while. "However, the only proof we have is Azura's silence. No matter what, I don't think we'll ever hear her say that name, or the name of the land Anankos rules, or even the way to get there. Truly a terrifying curse. It made a whole nation disappear from all the records."

That, ladies and gentlemen, was it. Further evidence is required to be handled to the court of justice, or else, any judge would dismiss the case due to the subjectivity of the ground the theory is built on. If only silence itself was enough evidence…

"What do you declare us, your Highness? I would make you the same question, Azura, but due to obvious reasons, I'll refrain from it." I smiled at her.

"I forgive you." The songstress smiled back at me, her cheeks reddened. She seemed overjoyed with me, but she was too nervous as too do anything.

"Want that hug from earlier?" I offered her, joining her excitement. What can I say? I've grown to love hugs. They are a reminder that I live in the present. Take that as you may… *Nervous look*

"I thought you were more interested in learning to dance." Azura avoided with giggles, always reluctant to be _that_ friendly. I sighed with defeat, but then I recovered mightier than before. Considering who she was –and who I was…–, that was far much more than I could have ever aspired to get!

"That as well!" I grinned back.

We turned to Leo. I trusted he was a man ruled by logic, and he was clever enough to follow my line of argumentation. Now then, what did the judge declare the defendants?

"I… can't reach a verdict." The blonde finally sighed crossing his arms. "The logic behind your words is seducing, but you must agree that someone's silence is not enough to prove such unusual theory." He muttered with insecurity, like if he was asking me to yield on that point of his, or else he would be intellectually overwhelmed. … I could have taken advantage of him, but he was right.

"Psychologically speaking, I ought to disagree. Realistically… yes, I do. That is why I told you it's a work-in-progress." I admitted, scratching my head to then take my glasses off.

There's more research to be done. Now that I saw Azura's agreement with my theory, I was more confident about myself. There had to be some thread I could pull. Just you wait. I'm not done. Explaining things is one of my best assets… for reasons… … … See the contradiction?

"Sister! We're here! Hiii!" Someone cheerful as a sun waved her arm at as. Nyx sighed behind Elise at the balcony of the third floor. Every building had to be labyrinthine, or they wouldn't fit in the realm. *Laughs*

Azura waved back at them, given off by the enthusiasm of her new younger sister. The little princess pointed for her the way she'd had to make to join them. The mage with her corrected Elise from time to time, observing how a girl 'her age' should behave.

Leo ignored them, as he was yet busy mulling things over. Steam was about to rise from his head.

"Lord Leo. What's your opinion about Azura?" I questioned carefully, showing him that I'd back down if necessary. My question made him nervous, but he chilled out soon enough to suffocate any suspicion.

"She's not a traitor, nor are you." He shared his mind, following the dancer's quick moves over the stairs. Only then I noticed she was barefooted as well.

"Is it okay for me to ask you for help, then? About Anankos, I mean." I requested. Just imagine it: with Leo on my side, what could possibly go wrong? He gave me a look, doubtful.

"I don't see how I could be of any help to you." He refused, crossing his arms and lowering his head in a closed attitude. … What? Did he really?

"Well then, I may go find some other person capable of seeing through me as easily as you do. No one has found about my love interest on his own besides you, let alone recognizing Azura in her disguise." At that point, it seemed like he wanted me to praise him. I said 'it seemed' because he doesn't look like someone who needs anyone's approval.

His mouth made some weird movements, like if he were extinguishing something trying to _beam_. He turned back to hide his expression, but I couldn't help following his moves to peek over his shoulder.

"So vexing! But I might have to help you out if you are so desperate about it." Leo accepted grudgingly. May I point that his words didn't match his face? … Won't be making too many questions. Rule number one when dealing with shy people: never press them too much unless you know you can afford it. … This is getting interesting!

"Much obliged." I grinned as I covered my mouth.

The doors opened noisily, making one of the scholars snap. The poor kid looked daggers at the newcomers, but when he saw who they were, he faked not knowing what was going on so he could resume his studies. He was too young to die.

"Miles. There's something I need you to do." Niles told me pointing a finger at me. Beruka came from behind him and proceeded to surround me to shorten my possibilities of escape.

"Niles? Is something the matter?" Leo asked to his retainer, keeping an eye on his sister's retainer.

"Oh, Lord Leo. It's wonderful to see you! You're especially threatening today. New shampoo?" The white haired took interest. I didn't know he could make that face. … And did he just compliment someone?

"Did you notice?" The prince was flattered. "Never mind that, what d-did you need Miles for?" He hurried to retort, putting effort to keep his cool. He probably had his guard down to compliments. I could see why his sisters loved him so much… heheh…

"It is nothing you should worry about, milord. Prison's businesses." The archer explained, placing his dangerous eye on me and making a chill run down my spine. The way he said the last word was kinda sexual, but he and I were the only ones to know. Only we were perverted enough. *Sigh*

"Is that so? In that case I'll start teaching Elise without you. She'll help you catch up when you rejoin us." Leo dismissed me, looking at me with kind eyes for the first time. … *Shakes* Not yet. I have so much to prove yet to you, Leo…

"Hurry up, psycho." Beruka pressed, walking towards me to direct me towards the exit. I bet she learnt that name from Camilla.

Isn't life ironic? The first time I saw those two together, I ran away, and then I was being taken by them. Welp, they weren't the monsters I first made them. I should really write a monographic or something about what a real monster is, but for that I should explain too many things about myself, and the first thing would be about the sloth I am. *Sticks out tongue*

"Aye, aye. I'll come back when I'm over, Lord Leo." I informed my teacher. I was reluctant to leave, but Niles wasn't one to seek other's help unless it was something important, and hey, I was there just for that, wasn't I?

Before I could have Leo's response, he was called by the princesses and I was stolen by the assassins. That could be a fitting title for a short comedy, heheh!

* * *

 **First off, I appreciate the reviews from last chapter. It was a nice surprise (And don't worry, my dear foxy: logging in or not does not change how much I have being enjoying your comments).**

 **There was something about last chapter being too anime. In my defense I must argue that Fire Emblem isn't your most non-anime game *Cough* 'my room' *Cough*, but I agree that Miles' character jumped from one extreme to another in the last part of the chapter, and that broke the style I intended for the story. I can think of one or two excuses why I did that without noticing, but I'll just take the blame and save you from the bore born from my harmed pride (I attempted to fix it anyway, thanks for pointing it out, Mr. Guest).**

 **But enough of that. Anime or not, I hope you liked this chapter anyway. I'm a weird kind of hybrid, now that I think about it. I watch anime and I study psychology. Both shouldn't be compatible. Well, I guess it depends on the anime we're talking about. Some just forces reality to be all pleasant despite their lack of realism; others are so believable they echo in the history of anime (that sounded freakier than I pictured it, heheh).**

 **Whatever. I'm making this conclusion too long (yet again). Reviews are welcomed (since they help me seeing what I did good or wrong, or just if you are enjoying it or not), and you'll find more random rambling here, in the next chapter.** **Until then. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	25. Chapter 25: Magic and keyholes

**Magic and keyholes**

Despite what Flora believed, Felicia considered herself smarter. She had learnt from many people around her how to hide some tricks up her sleeve, so it shouldn't come as a surprise. Jacob always pressed her to perform her utmost, and she had to find new ways to conceal her blunders from Gunther, or else she'd be in trouble. When Lilith used to be a human, she was of great help at the stables of the fort. … She missed working with her.

The pink haired girl decided she'd visit her when she was over with her quest. Orochi really needed new clothes to hide her nationality, and Felicia needed to get off from _some hook_ … Felicia may look innocent, but she wasn't as helpless as she was with her maid duties. … She could really have some help with those though. Where was Jacob anyway? Flora said she'd help stabilizing things back in their tribe, but their father didn't need her help that much. What was taking her so long?

"Um… Felicia. So you're in a relationship with Lord Corrin." Orochi repeated. Ever since she was made prisoner, she controlled her desires to gossip like crazy, and she was finally free to do it!

"That is right. It's still a recent event. Sometimes I even forget about it, but then I find him grinning at me, and I remember." The ponytailed girl confessed, letting her passion spill from her chest.

"Could you share me in with the details?! As Corrin's mother's former retainer, I feel like I must know EVERYTHING concerning to him." The diviner explained, popping the first excuse to cross her mind. There were no brakes for a busybody like her.

"If really want to know about him, you should extend the range to his whole family, and I might say that won't be any easy task." Felicia grinned, enchanted of being able to include herself in Corrin's family.

"You mean the nohrian r-royals? I'm afraid I don't have the nerve to introduce myself to them yet." The hoshidan desisted. "Besides, I already know the beaming Elise." She added, strengthening her argument, extending an arm. Felicia grabbed it and pull to resume their search.

"You don't have to be that shy! Oh, there she is." The maid murmured to herself. "Let's begin right away, shall we? I'm betting she will be delighted to provide you some clothes… if she doesn't kill you first." She whispered the later. "Lady Camilla!"

The princess was observing in silence how the last of the newcomers assaulted the shiny mansion she built for them. You could see pride and satisfaction in her looks, especially in her smile. When she attended the call, she discovered the woman who stole Corrin from him. She had thought of a hundred little ways to have her revenge on her. Even if someone asked her if that was the reason she wanted to go shopping with Felicia, she would swear she wouldn't make any comment about her modest complexion.

"Felicia, my dear! How can I help you?" The princess smiled. As she turned to face her new sister in law, she saw Felicia wasn't the only one gazing at her. There were two splashed ponytails coming from behind the maid, making her look like she had some kind of hat.

"I wondered whether you could help a friend getting some new clothes." The maid averted her eyes, making a petty smile. Felicia wished Flora could see the trickery she was performing.

"A friend? And who could that be?" Camilla asked, trying to peek over Felicia's shoulder.

"Come on. You should at least introduce yourself, don't you think?" The pink haired girl told her friend, shaking her off.

The diviner fought hard to keep hiding behind her, but Felicia tricked her and managed to leave her exposed. Camilla's eyes widened as she understood who she was. Orochi couldn't take the pressure of the princess stare and grabbed her scrolls to hide her face halfway.

"My name is O-Orochi. I am a d-diviner of Hoshido." When their eyes met, Orochi looked away. "I was captured by your group back in Cheve. … I was touched by your recent actions with those performers and I decided that if I am not going to stand in your way anymore, I could as well lend you a hand for neutral tasks." She managed to say, unsure about how the princess would react.

"Corrin has already approved it, and since Orochi is on our side now, we wouldn't want the king's soldiers to mistake her for an enemy." Felicia added, giving some support to the woman who was going to take her place in the hook.

Camilla continued observing the diviner a little longer, not uttering a word. It was obvious she didn't trust the hoshidan. Why would she?

"But of course! I don't think that will be possible!" Orochi hurried to resume, sensing a murderous aura coming from the princess. "I know Corrin is too trusting, and I didn't even need the gods guidance to tell he would agree with this… but I should have known better as to believe… … I'm sorry I ever asked." Orochi bowed to her, respectful. Even though fear should be dominant, disappointment was greater.

"Orochi…" Felicia muttered, wincing a little and then giving a look to the princess, checking their odds. The few they had, that is.

Camilla returned her the look, asking her whether she found making friends of the enemy to be prudent. The maid wasn't ready to speak her mind up freely enough to disagree, so she just kept silently wincing.

The wyvern rider heaved a sigh. The fact that she had tried multiple times to murder a fellow nohrian just because she mistrusted him showed her how extreme her preventive measures could be. Maybe she wasn't wrong about Orochi, but she'd have to investigate it further before swinging her axe yet again.

"I don't know about letting you take part in the fights, but Felicia is right about you needing other outfits. I can still smell the stink of Cheve's battlefield in you." The princess commented as she approached her threateningly as always. Orochi froze like a scared bunny. "I may have something for you in my room. Shall we head there?" She mercifully smiled at the rabbit woman.

The diviner doubted whether she had done right: before, Orochi could have been rejected, but then, she was invited to the lion's den. Felicia tried to sneak away, but Camilla grabbed her arm before she could do that.

"Of course, you're coming too, my dear. I want to take your measures to make another maid suit for you!" Camilla beamed, trapping the scared Orochi with her other arm.

"Eh? B-but I have other things to take care of right now…" The maid tried to justify herself, close to the precipice of defeat.

"Don't worry about that! That other butler arrived this morning. He said he wanted to take care of everything himself, so you should be free!"

As Camilla dragged the two sobbing girls along, Felicia cursed her mentor. Why, of all times, did Jacob have to find the astral realm at that precise moment? As revenge, she could take him to meet Peri. … On second thought, better not.

* * *

I was a little surprised, to be honest. Since I got up that morning, I had been asked for help at every corner. When I decided to become their psychologist, my plan was to first introduce myself to everyone around, proving that I didn't bite –maybe making a joke out of my name– and then getting closer to those who I thought that needed my help the most so I could make them open to me. … Okay, except for Peri. She gives me the chills, and I don't think she herself knows what is going on with her. … What am I going to do with her…? *Sigh*

Oh well. Every place I travelled to, people were always reluctant to trust me their secrets. Showing a stranger your wounds so carelessly isn't the safest thing to do. What if I judged them? *Theatric voice* By showing me their weaknesses, they're giving me the means to destroy them as well. … Of course, that fear wasn't enough to stop all of them. I mean, in those cases, after a whole week people would start coming to me. But with Corrin's group, all it took was three days. Three. Days.

If I had to explain that occurrence… I'd say it is because we fought together. I trusted my life to them –which was the obvious thing to do, owing to the circumstances–, and they trusted their lives to me –which I strongly recommend they didn't–. It makes me uneasy that I am getting to know them better than they know me… How can they trust me? *Burbles*

No matter that, the fact that Niles was asking me for help once again exalts my already swollen pride. However, I never expected him to be followed by the emotional disaster Beruka is. Talking about emotions, she may think she had none, but the disgust that guided her attitude towards the archer was quite evident, whereas Niles was annoyingly glad about that. That sadist…

I was following them towards the other side of the realm. I hadn't adventured over that area, so I opened my senses to learn my way around things. The buildings were no longer simplistic: there were signs everywhere about the identity of what they were, like blacksmith's, clothing stores and even bakeries.

"Did you enjoy your meal, dear?" Niles suddenly asked to the assassin. Her eyes lived up to that title when she glared at him. "Now, now! Be gentle. I just gave you a banana; there's nothing wrong about feeding others some sturdy fruits, is there?" Aaand Niles strikes back. Sturdy bananas… I wish I didn't understand what he was talking about. What catastrophe has he casted now?

"Do you think I am an imbecile? You looked to be enjoying your time as you pressed the plantain against my mouth. There's no way I could eat that fast!" The blue haired bloodthirsty girl replied, gripping the handle of her axe. Like mistress like retainer.

I glared at Niles with repulsion. When he directed his eye to me, he seemed a little surprised about my sudden change of attitude. That was to be expected: I was usually quite forgiving with his mischiefs, after all. …

"You should have known what you had coming!" Knowing Niles, that last word wasn't as innocent as it could appear… "What did you expect? What idiot told you to have others feed you?" Niles laughed, trying to get his way by changing the subject. Ouch. Beruka fell silent and glimpsed at me. In her dead-fish eyes, it was hard to find anything at all, but I sensed something: insecurity. She doubted about the efficacy of the therapy.

"That idiot is me." I sighed, speeding up with annoyance. "Are you sure you need an idiot's help, Niles? Because I was in the middle of something I was looking forward." I replied with apathy. I was mad at him. That and that I needed to show undying resolve in front of Beruka. If she believed I even considered the possibility of her therapy being useless, then that would be the end of her collaboration. Probably.

"You can go if you want. It's not like my life was the one in danger here." The white haired man grunted, looking away with disinterest. That caught me off-guard. There was someone's life in danger? Whose?

Luckily for us, especially for Niles, that last comment killed the conversation. I began pondering about the kind of place they were taking me to. Beruka probably knew something about what Niles spoke about, judging by her absence.

On our way, we found a pair of remarkable people. The man was a noisy blonde whose spirits were higher than the highest of snowy peaks! And the woman was a prideful ponytailed redhead showing off a dark red dress with frills. Since Beruka and Niles were looking in opposite directions, I was the only one to notice that those two were holding hands. I would have called them, but the way they looked at each other made me understand they were busy. … The rest of the way, I couldn't help smiling like a douche. Am I at fault?

That smile, nonetheless, was soon erased when we reached a horrendous shadowy building: the prison. Each step I took to follow them was probably the hardest I had taken in a long time. Every fiber of my being demanded me to turn round and go back. Niles guided us through the corridors of cells. I tucked my head and stared at the floor tiles all the time. From time to time, I would peek at Beruka's now covered legs, but the memories of Selena punching my guts was enough to make me desist and return to the boring floor.

"Boss! Welcome back!" A buffed rude-looking man greeted Niles. Telling from his clothes, it was evident he was a prisoner –though I wondered how his sleeves didn't burst open with such muscles–. I was lightning fast to check he had no shackles on. I couldn't help a sigh.

"Has she eaten anything yet?" Niles asked lamely, bored about that affair… and a little impatient?

"We've tried to make her do so, but to no avail, boss." His underling lamented, bowing his head.

"Have you pressed the food into her mouth?" Beruka asked, imagining that was the obvious thing to do for Niles' minions. After the banana incident, she wouldn't expect any less. The brutish man arched a confused brow.

"We showed her there ain't poison in it by having some of her food, but that twat- I mean, that girl won't react to anything we do." The prisoner explained nervously, gesturing as if he ate air. … I touched Beruka's hair to distract myself. There were a lot of things I didn't want to remember. The assassin's reaction: grabbing my wrist and twisting it so that I begged her forgiveness. Even that pain would do.

Niles turned to me and pointed at the figure of a curled woman resting on a bed made of straws. Without a word, he shook his head to tell me that was my mission. Understood. Before entering, I was quick to realize something.

"Take her shackles off, and then take'em where I cannot see them." I ordered him, neutral and focused –and caressing my wrist–.

"Don't you fear what that woman could do to you? Not that I were against hearing your screams." Niles grinned, trying to discourage me. I didn't please him with a response. I was dead serious about that. "Fine." With a head gesture, the archer ordered his minion to do as I said.

There were lots of reasons why you shouldn't try sweet-talking someone into doing something if that person wore shackles. I bet you can think of many of them yourselves, but I have to confess I had my own personal reasons. When I was about to step in, I stopped again.

"What's her name?" That's more important than any of the presents believed.

"Mamoru." Someone replied. When we looked at the opposite cell, I saw my death, or at least, the man that almost killed me. Kuma… gera, was it? I nodded at him, grateful. He was probably worried about his ally too.

Mamoru was dark haired young woman of about… um… let's say 22. Her cheeks were reddened, and she was curling up tightly, almost as if she refused to deal with her new environment. Unlike Kumagera, she had her hoshidan clothes still on, prove of the little cooperation Niles has got from her. … Should I call her 'Miss Mamoru'? … Oh wait. There's something more fitting for that occasion.

"Mamoru-san, can I have your attention, please?" I politely requested, sitting next to her. I had to move the dish of food away. It was a fine cooked piece of salmon. It made me hungry, but it wasn't the moment to lose focus.

I didn't even get an irritated grumble from her. Furthermore, she moved to face the wall. I saw the stains of blood painting her white and red robes, but she didn't look hurt herself.

"Who have you lost?" I asked aloofly, spacing out a little. She clenched her body in agony, but refused to answer. I wouldn't be getting any word from her, but she had lost someone. That is what her response meant. "As you probably hate me just because of the color of my hair, I'll get things straight. Do you want to die?"

The hoshidan shook a little more and, little by little, sat properly, staring at me with her blue eyes. Few nohrian women could show off such beautiful eyes: she was a mestizo. There was probably a long story behind that girl, but who hasn't a story to tell nowadays?

"I've been where you are more times than I would have liked, but the friends I've lost used to tell me to live on, and here I am." My life in a nutshell. "Do you think your comrades would want you to die?" I am not sure if that was the most adequate comment, but at the very least I'll make her reflect on what she was doing… and the yummy fish she was missing. *Stomach rumbles*

"You don't know them. Stop pretending like you did." Mamoru threw back at me with a pained deep voice. Never, EVER, contradict a mad person. That will only make them madder.

"Fair enough. Still, I can think of at least one person who doesn't want you dead, despite me not knowing any of your friends." I replied, looking directly at Niles. I mean, that is why he told me to come, isn't it? He wanted to save her life, and since he couldn't just be a gentle governor to his prisoners, he needed someone else.

My gaze continued to switch into another more and more surprised. I had realized what his deal was. My face revealed to him my discovery, making him turn violent.

"That's enough, you charlatan! Take him out of there." The pissed off archer commanded to his huge subordinate, scathing.

Rudely, I was taken out of the cell, leaving Mamoru alone. Beruka and the hoshidan rider exchanged a quick look before we left the corridors, leaving the task of putting her shackles back on in charge of Niles' boys. As I had intuited the truth about the 'monstrous' archer, he forbid me the access to his prison forever. And for good reason, isn't that right, mister monster? *Giggles*

In few words, Niles wanted to be considered a jerk and every insult his actions were worthy. The proof that he was acting was the fact that he was nice to his lord beyond any pretending. 'Why?' remains a mystery, but the truth was no other than he being worried over the hoshidan girl dying from starvation, thus he asked for my help, maintaining his kind manners hidden from everyone. That's why he hurried to kick me out when I threatened to unmask him.

I sat on the drawbridge, thoughtful. That girl, Mamoru, she'd be probably fine. Kumagera's was the next cell to hers. They were part of the same unit. I don't know if they got along or not, but they were together in there. Niles would probably make sure of making her stay a living hell, making them reunite to survive him. I am starting to believe he's not even a sadist. … Have I finally gone mad? I never thought I'd say those words!

"Hey." Although I believed I was the only one kicked out, Beruka followed me quietly until she broke her silence. She kept standing. "I said I didn't care about how we work as people, but…"

"It could have been any other therapy, really." I interrupted her as I stood up. She was losing confidence in my credibility, and I couldn't permit her to ask anything I couldn't easily reply. "Selena told you to take interest in boys, remember? Although it would have been an unsettling thing to do in a forced way, its result would have been similar: building bonds with others." I resumed, facing her in order to be attentive to her reactions.

"Bonds? What does that mean?" She asked tilting her head, as if I had said something weird. … Right. Beruka doesn't usually bother to think in that kind of stuff, hence she wants to know my definition of that word. I scratched my chin and gazed upwards. Murky clouds again.

"It means that you like other people, you consider some of them 'friends' and maybe that you want to spend more time with them doing whatever." I patiently explained. Beruka narrowed her eyes as her confusion grew. "What do you think of Selena and Camilla?" I questioned, bringing a curious smile. I offered her to start walking with my arm, gesture that she seemed to understand. I wanted to resume my return to the library: magic awaits.

Although Beruka marched along, her silence was not that of who had nothing to say, but that of who tries to say something and fails. You know, her eyes sliding over the surfaces in search of the words she wanted to pull… her shoulders a little tense…

"They are the people I work with, and for; respectively." The bluehead finally responded robotically. It was a good answer, but her silence was far more meaningful. … Oh, I know how to check her real feelings! But I shouldn't do-

"What would you do if I told you I killed them during their sleep?" I tested with a mean and decomposed look, filled with bold hatred and ill-wills. … Don't ask.

As though a carriage had run over me, I felt violence overflowing as Beruka set her grim killer eyes on me. I gulped on instinct. Although my smile trembled at the edge of collapsing, I was strengthened by something relieving:

"That, Beruka, is a bond. Two bonds in this case! Make sure to treasure them." I cheered, speeding up unconsciously. I used a bad example, but its efficiency was excellent, given the results. The assassin stopped and kept glaring at me for a few seconds. When she realized I had been 'joking', she calmed down.

"Never do that again! I will kill you!" She warned me in the distance, clenching her fists. I just smirked cockily, taking nervy long steps. My wiggly knees made it hard to walk in a straight line. … One of these days, I'm really going to die to my carelessness, I tell you. Who says I wasn't dying that very same day, anyway?

* * *

Every game had its rules. Hide-and-seek had a set up time… kick the can needed a can to be played… and the likes of it. But magic was truly tiring. Leo wanted her to learn the most basic of basics to start, making sure she forgot everything she had learnt on her own thus far. When he discovered Azura was more of a distraction than a help, he asked her delicately to 'help Elise focusing'.

After the songstress left, Elise deflated like a balloon, making it hard for herself and for her brother. Leo had brought a little board in which he drew some pictures that were supposed to explain the lesson, but everything the princess saw were random lines.

"Considering these two last rules, all you have left to do is directing your inner energy to manifest itself in the shape of that you want to cast. From there on, the runes on the grimoires will give birth to the materialization of the magic particles. In your case, you should be able to build up many of them, after all the training you've had with magic staves, but the way to discharge the mental processes is substantially different."

Leo kept spouting boring words never-endingly, making Elise heave her fifteenth sigh. As her brother noticed her lack of attention, his patience took another blow. Luckily for her, he was used to it.

"Elise, have you understood at the very least the rules we've been talking about for the last thirty minutes?" The blonde asked, placing his hands on the table to make her wake up.

"The rules? Um… like… the ones you said you were going to teach me a moment ago?" The girl giggled, recollection whatever she could of her last memories. It was Leo's turn to sigh. "I'm sorry, Leo, but it's just too difficult for me to understand! I am just a good-for-nothing!" She cried, squeezing her ponytails with frustration.

"You do take your time to learn new jobs, but you were right. The sooner you can become an independent unit in battle, the more versatile it will be to have you rushing through the battlefield." He nodded, turning sideways and crossing his arms. The way he started ignoring his sister gave her a clue about his real intentions.

"So you're not doing this so I can protect myself in case I am in danger?" Elise wondered, placing a finger on her smiling lips.

"T-that is only a convenient side effect! It's not like that was something a strategy leader such as me should be concerned about!" He continued mumbling, turning to hide the hint of color showing on his face. Not even a table was enough to stop Elise from jumping to hug her loving brother. "What did I tell you about mushy hugs?" He grunted, trying to take her off by waving his arms around.

A desperate 'shhh' urged them to shut up. Students had enough bearing with the prince babbling about the confusing world of magic, the latest racket was the nail to most of their patience's graves.

"Let's get back to work." Leo told her sister, embarrassed of his own demeanor. A prince shouldn't be making a scene like that in a public library. Despite their royal titles, Elise couldn't get herself to stop giggling.

"I'm here!" A blond man rushed to their side, huffing heavily. He wished he was in better shape. "Am I late?" Miles asked pressing his glasses back on.

"Hi, Miles! You're just in time!" Elise happily greeted, raising her arms over her head. Some student lost it, making the longest 'shhh' yet. "Hi, Miles. You're just in time." The princess repeated in a lower tone.

"As I highly doubt Elise is capable of doing it herself, I'll quickly review everything one last time for you." The prince announced, going back to the board and rubbing away the chalk. Miles sat on the table, trying to suffocate his heavy breaths. Elise sat next to him, paying him more than attention than to her brother.

"Magic itself has a vast depth regarding to its laws and rules, but the only ones you both need to understand to perform the easiest of magic are these two." Leo commenced smashing the rod of chalk against the board, torturing the few readers left in the library: the others had run away long ago. If Elise hadn't seen Miles so focused on Leo's teaching, she wouldn't have had any curiosity to listening to him. Finally having his sister's attention moved Leo a little, but he coughed to regain his composure.

"The first one: magic originates in us. We're both the catalyst and the reactant to any spell. As it depends on pure will, there are records of exceptional magicians that are capable of performing magic without grimoires. The logic behind its creation takes place in our thoughts. The way we think determines the way our magic flows from us. It is said that sorcerers reaches high level of wisdom thanks to molding their thoughts to the magic they want to perform."

"Is that why Odin always uses flashy spells that suits his dramatic and exaggerated attitude?" Miles asked, bringing a satisfied smile. Elise failed to understand anything, but the psychologist's comment helped her connecting ideas.

"Precisely." Leo grinned, pleased to see that at least one of his students was capable of following him. "Do you have any questions, Elise?" Leo repeated for the tenth time.

"Then it was useless to ask the spell book to cast the wind for me: I had to do it myself, right?" The princess asked, wincing with frustration over the wasted time she spent begging the book to do anything. She even offered it some of her dessert!

"It's not odd that you thought it that way, sister. With magic staves, it is them who do the healing work. You trained your ability to communicate with the magic stones, but, as you said, it is pointless to request anything from a book." The teacher asserted, satisfied with the progress he was finally getting.

"As for the second rule, it's about the role of the books we carry with us. Magic originates in us, but without a way to materialize it-

"Leo, what does 'materialize' mean?" Elise interrupted, a bit ashamed of showing her lack of comprehension.

"It means that something appears out of nowhere. To take form, to be created…" Miles exemplified. Elise's widened eyes were sign of her understanding. "Please proceed, Lord Leo." The novice smiled.

"Without a way to originate the spell itself, it would be nearly impossible for us to cast them. That is what grimoires are for. When they detect that their holder tries to perform a spell, they will try using the runes written in their pages to help the magician. However, if I attempted to make Brynhildr throw some flames, I'd be wasting my time. As the order of casting flames is not in any of its runes, the shape of that idea won't fit in any of the magic gates the runes are."

Elise raised her arm timidly.

"Um… could you repeat that last part?" She requested tensing her lips. Leo looked at his other student, checking if he could do that for him. Miles was flattered, and as such, he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"You just have to think of runes like keyholes, and the spell you try casting like the key. If you force a key that doesn't fit in the keyhole, the door won't budge. However, if you use the appropriate key for its keyhole, the 'magic gate' will open, and magic will occur." He explained, expressing his hypothesis of what Leo meant with that lesson.

"Oh! I see! So that is what all the focalizing meant!" The girl burst in excitement. Miles grabbed her shoulders to press her against her seat. She seemed like flying from her joy.

"I am flabbergasted. How come that you- Wait, you went to college, didn't you?" Leo asked the psychologist, whose answer was a humble grin and a shrug of shoulders. "To conclude this lesson, I'll explain the particularities of each wizard. As it's our inner flow of thoughts what gives birth to magic itself, Odin's spells are noisy and, above all, unnecessarily overdone. Since few grimoires were able to satisfy the bursting exigencies his boisterous mind demands, he ended up writing his own spell book." And then Leo tucked his head, mumbling the next. "He put limited uses for his tome, forgetting about the basic runes for enlarging the formula. He claimed that he was familiarized with spell books, but that kind of mistake is not one he'd make willingly." Miles was quite interested in that reflexive parenthesis of his teacher.

"Is anything the matter, brother?" Elise asked, intrigued by the thoughtful look on Leo.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything." He shook his head, focusing in resuming his teaching. "What you have to understand is that in the long run, the way you see the world will reflect on you magic. The first task I'll give you two is to cast your first spell. Here." Leo handed them two red books. Both of them had on its cover a symbol of wildfire. Under it, the word 'Ember' was inscribed in golden letters.

On one hand, Elise received it with disappointment: she had seen other apprentices practicing with it. It was the lowest of the low in terms of magic spell books. On the other hand, Miles' hands became sweaty from the emotion of finally accessing to the sacred knowledge of runes and magic casting. He himself was surprised about his nerves, but that book meant his first step as a magician: it was far from a light-hearted matter.

"Tell me if you have any difficulties with making those function." Leo said as he collected his belongings from the table. The lesson was over.

"Miles, Miles! Wanna go use them now?" Elise offered her partner, getting in front of him and literally seating on a divine tome. Leo pulled his poor Brynhildr from under his jumpy sister, dusting it with some pats. The psychologist blinked a few times, too thrilled to utter any word. "Let's go! It's written all over your face you want to!" The girl laughed as she took Miles' hands and pulled him to leave.

Leo followed them with his sharp eyes. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have Elise learn with a partner. She seemed much more interested in that 'boring stuff' she chose to ignore before, and Miles presented an example from the manual.

Truth be told, he couldn't believe Corrin had hired a psychologist. On top of that, Camilla, the most protective guardian, had allowed it! Leo didn't consider himself an untrusting person, but it was beyond believable everybody accepted him that quickly. It was… suspicious even.

He'd order Niles to investigate his dirty rags. No one was without a past. … Odin was a special case. He had been with him for quite a long time now, and he had his total trust, even if Niles failed at finding out anything about him. … But that would be never revealed to him. Its confession would cause an earthquake named Odin Dark, and Leo wasn't one to be unwarrantedly cheesy.

* * *

La la laaa! La la liii! La la- Huh? Oh! I was just singing. Having my first grimoire was more exciting than I had anticipated, you know? I mean, I know magic books are usually used to fight, but at least I can think more uses for them compared to the sword Silas gave me, and I am not stabbing anyone with a book! *Laughs*

I supposed Elise was taking me to the training grounds. I once saw Odin there vaporizing a training dummy, followed by a good scold from Laslow. However, the little princess missed the way that led to said place. Instead, she took me outside the fort. I couldn't help asking where she intended to take me, but all she answered were giggles and 'it's a surprise'.

I reckon I had missed the feeling of stepping on grass. The pallid leaves were so unhealthy they even looked like silver when the light reflected on them. We walked up a hill and approached the shore of the southern sea. She seemed unsatisfied with something. Elise raised her hands as if she were holding a marionette and then something weird happened.

Out of nowhere, a green fog surrounded her, making her ponytails wave softly. A shine hit my eyes, making me shut them. When I reopened them, I saw the petite figure of Elise turning to me with a bright smile as the clouds no longer hid the sun. It wasn't perfectly over the horizon, but the impact of seeing the sun was quite high. You see, it's not the most common thing for any nohrian to see.

"Like this, we won't have to worry about anything we can't see! We can train freely!" She announced, spinning on her toes and hopping like a mad goat.

I was gawking a little over the fact that she used the power of a dragon vein just for that, but something about that made a lot of sense. … The white plates of her dress reflected the sunlight, but that wasn't everything to it. She emitted her own light. With sisters like her, it had to be hard for Corrin to falter. No wonder why he risked everything in Makarath to save her.

"Let's get to it, Elise!" I grinned, opening the magic book for the first time.

I quickly searched for the runes. As it was expected from a novice tome, there were hundreds of annotations and explanations on the sides to help beginners understanding what was what. Nonetheless, a good part of it was the bunch of theory Leo told us before. Out of curiosity, I checked it to please me eyes with something: Leo's 'little review' summed up almost fifty pages. All I can say is that he rocks more than he is usually told. I'd make sure to tell him next time.

"Ember!" With that shout, Elise created an awesome explosion of fire right next to me. I fell back from the surprise. When the flames extinguished, a dark rock was everything left. "Take that! At long last!" She beamed, jumping even higher. She really loved jumping. I got up to follow her lead.

"E-ember…" I muttered, raising my palm shyly. Nothing happened. Of course. Don't get frustrated, Miles. That's the worst thing you could do.

"Don't sweat it, Miles. Getting frustrated is the worst thing you could do. You'll get the hang of it in no time!" Elise cheered for me. I took a long breath.

"Ember." But nothing happened. Again.

"It's just a matter of keep trying. Don't mind! Don't mind!"

I glanced at her neutrally. Maybe too neutrally. I was a little afraid of being a failure even before starting with it. This, audience, is anxiety building up over suggestions born from impatience. *Sigh* … Even if I had to try for a whole week, I'll do it. Prepare yourself, Miles.

Now then, imagine yourself casting a fire like Elise's. Hot, dazzling and smoky. It materializes from my palm, growing with each second until reaching an acceptable size, to then be launched frontwards and beat the ground.

"Ember." As the word left my lips, a ball the size of my head started blazing in the direction I was pointing my hand. How to describe the power I felt? I mean, I know Elise's fireball was much bigger than mine, but I had actually done it! The first two times I had a blank in my mind. I had been too nervous.

"You did it! Yay!" Elise celebrated, pulling my arm with enthusiasm. I thought she was going to pull it… _off_. … It's so bad it cannot even be considered a joke, can it? *Contains laughter*

"Not yet. I have to overpass you!" I grinned conceitedly.

"A challenge! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

You wouldn't believe how fast time flew. At first, we competed over who could launch a fireball the furthest. Then, thanks to a little 'accident' from her side –firing a ball next to my feet a showering me in dirt–, we trying to bath the other in sand with fireballs.

The next stage was because of another accident. No quotation marks this time. My heart skipped a beat or two when I aimed higher than I should have and fired the ember directly to Elise. On instinct, Elise raised her arms, but the ball never got her: an invisible barrier protected her from the impact. After covering my mouth to make me stop apologizing heatedly, she explained to me that there was something called resistance. It was a natural ability to use your own magic as a protective barrier.

As I said, the next stage was related to that. In revenge, Elise fired at me rapid smaller balls. I dodged as many as I could because I had zero confidence in my ability to create that shield she mentioned. Hey, I got some good exercise done as well. *Cleans sweat*

"Elise! Let's have a break! Please!" I pleaded in agony. She sent a new wave of fireballs, however.

"If you want me to stop, what if you tell me how you got those scars on your back? A girl has to satisfy her curiosity! I'll tell you Camilla's favourite flower in exchange!" She giggled.

I raised a hand and slapped the fireball with it. I didn't get any burns. Maybe thanks to the defensive barrier I managed to cast around my hand, maybe because I switched mode. The thought of bombing her with flames crossed my mind, but I was soon horrified by it. Control, Miles.

"A bear."

"A bear?" Elise asked, halting her firing.

"I was attacked by a bear in one of my journeys."

"And why are you smiling about it?" The blonde quickly noticed. I wasn't fooling her that easily, it seemed. She had a great intuition. *Sighs*

"The bear made a funny face." I shrugged, desperate to change subject.

"And what kind of face was- Wait! Don't change topic on me like that! You promised you'd tell me all about it!" She complained, stealing my personal space. I moved backwards, always careful of not tripping on accident, but she kept glaring at me from up-close.

"Y-you could say… you can't _bear_ so much intrigue." I regret nothing. Elise made an odd expression. I wouldn't dare to say she liked my pun, but she was unable to stay totally determined about making me speak.

"Then I should come for you at a later time, right?" Someone asked next to us. How many times has Corrin become my savior as of late? Behold the great hero, Corrin! *Cheers* … However, I shouldn't make it too obvious.

"What did you need from me, boss?" I asked in order to examine the urgency of his needs. Elise now glared at her brother, frustrated that he interrupted her inquires.

"I was going to offer you to have a stroll outside the realm and talk about some things, but I see you were busy right now." He sighed, turning back to the fortress. His back was a sad vision. Maybe that was what made the princess desist.

"It's okay. I'll let you have him this one time." Elise heaved a sigh, backing off. "But we are not over, Miles." She reminded me with a pointy finger. I averted my eyes aloofly. "Orochi said she needs gossip material after all!" The blond princess joked to help me relax. … I sometimes get the impression that she can read my mind. My my.

* * *

To be honest, I was a little sad about leaving Elise after all the fun we had, but Corrin sounded like he really needed to be heard, and after everything we've been through, I guess there ARE things he needs to talk about. Lilith opened a portal for us in exchange of a nice piece of raw meat. I didn't notice before how sharp her fangs looked, but at heart she was the same wary dragon fish girl.

Outside the realm, it was still night. It was unpleasant to have my perception of time messed up, actually. Corrin told me I'd get used to it, but I just knew that suddenly changing from nighttime to daytime is unhealthy at a physical level. … I'd have to look into the schedule to find a break for them to recover.

The whole kingdom of Nestra fell noiseless after the breakout of performers. No one would say that night blood was spilled, but I knew better. The prince took me to the outskirts of Cyrkensia. A nice field of vines sheltered us from the curious eyes, and the further we strolled out, the more privacy we found.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" I began, looking at him sideways. It went unnoticed before, but he was more tired than he looked. After that frenetic night, that was nothing to be surprised about. Corrin stopped his pace and leant on a tree. We had reached the entrance to a nearby forest.

"Did I really make the right choice?" The whitehead wondered, his gaze lost in the infinite.

"I could brainwash you about the conception of 'right' or 'wrong', but that wouldn't satisfy you, would it?" I guessed, meaning that there was no right or wrong choice in the world. If we measured something's weight by its consequences, the more we looked into it –objectively–, the more balanced our result would be. It's like throwing a coin.

"You said I would have to defeat Father sooner or later if I wanted to stop the war, but… for that I should have sided with Hoshido instead! That way I'd have fought against Father and all of his wrongdoings! I would have saved the chevois! No cyrkensian performer would have gotten hunted like dogs!" He linked each claim swiftly. … And I couldn't deny a single thing.

"If you did that…" I began, looking up into the dark bluish sky. "…you would have had to face off your nohrian siblings instead. They would have felt betrayed, creating a horrendous wound in their hearts. In order to stop the dark evil empire, you would have forced your hoshidan soldiers to fight without casualties, resulting in their deaths. Even if you didn't invade Cheve yourself, it would have become a battlefield one way or the other: they were trying to rebel after all, weren't they? In this very night, you would have fought alongside with those hoshidans, breaking Nestra's neutrality either way." Things would have gone different, but things wouldn't have been necessarily better. War always meant trouble.

The draconian prince spaced out, considering my words cautiously. Judging by his face, it wasn't enough to raise his spirits.

"Besides, if you didn't return from Makarath, you wouldn't have visited Septembria in its time of need. Many would have died to the bandits' abuses, me included." I smiled, bolstering my gratitude towards him. Fate had its particularities, but it was never 'unfair' or 'cruel'. It was just the way it had to be. Those perceptions about its partiality are product to our individual circumstances.

I approached him and caressed his hair softly. His red eyes met mine. I took my glasses off.

"You're doing well, Corrin. I couldn't imagine things being better than they now are, no matter how hard I try." I whispered to him earnestly. I should have imagined he'd hug me. I would have liked that he did it because I was someone special or something, but I knew it was because he felt weak and unsure and I had just told him he was strong and reliable. *Sigh*

"I guess you're right then." He suddenly smiled as he released me. "If it were an option, I would have refused to side with anyone that day, but I'm glad making that choice has led me to meeting you. Thanks, Miles. I feel much better now!" Corrin thanked me from the bottom of his heart. … … Shit.

"You're welcome. Always." I replied, averting my eyes to the grassy ground. … I felt like I owed him all the explanations about my past. Hiding my back became a burden hard to endure, and his honesty made me feel like the pile of trash I always ignored that I was! I needed to confess who I really was! Tell him the reasons why he should have left me to die! "Corrin, there's something I need to tell you. It's about m-"

I stopped my words when a singing came to my ears. It was Azura's. It was _obviously_ Azura's. Corrin heard it too. Not that far from us, the white-dressed princess waltzed into the forest, singing softly.

"It's Azura! Shall we go after her? I want to hear her song. It always manages to put a smile on me!" The spiky-eared boy told me by pulling my arm. I actually shared his wish. The little preview we had helped me smothering my mental breakdown from before. I really meant to _sing_. … Okay, I'm back. Heheheh.

We chased her in silence, taking care not to step on any noisy branches. After a fun pursue, we reached a small lake. The girl stayed in front of the mass of water, singing her lyrics to the emptiness. It was the very same tune she sang in the opera. Finally, Corrin suspected she could be the songstress that 'cursed' his father. I just giggled.

"Azura is the only person in a similar position. However, I can't fathom how painful it must be for her to fight against the family she grew up with. I want to support her at my best." Corrin told me in a low voice. I had never considered that. Azura was really fighting against her family. Maybe I should look into that later: any distraction of that caliber could mean her death in battle. That I had learnt in the past combats.

We were hiding behind the mushes, like any good spy would. I was ready to take my glasses off in case the princess decided to take a bath –which was quite probable, given the context–.

Nonetheless, a fully dressed Azura began walking into the lake, sinking progressively. Since she didn't stop even after her head disappeared under the surface, Corrin got worried about her drowning, hence he rushed to her rescue. I followed him after a moment of waver: I didn't want my bag to get soaked, especially when it had my new grimoire.

Light began sparkling from where the two of them submerged. I took some air to dive along with them, but when I was about to follow Corrin into that weird whirlpool, I was pushed away violently, making me exit the lake and fell on the shore's vicinity –on the water, thanks to god–.

"What the hell?!" I cursed anxiously and confused. There was something treacherously wrong going on! "Corrin! Azura!" I called in vain.

At the same point where Corrin and Azura vanished, a humongous splash announced the arrival of some new elements. I squeezed my eyes while I dried my glasses off, but I couldn't identify who the people swimming towards me were. After putting my spectacles back on… I wished I hadn't.

They were translucent warriors, and they didn't seem to be approaching me to ask for directions, precisely… unless wielding their weapons was a pretext for doing that in their homeland. Either way, I had the feeling that their homeland wasn't the nicest of places if that was a custom.

"Target lost. Proceeding to silence the witness." One of them murmured like a puppet.

The drops falling from my chin were from the lake's water, but there was some sweat along with it. I wouldn't be surprised if there were tears of fear too. A 5v1 wasn't even a fair match. The only thing clear about their invisible figures was their reddish eyes, and who they were glaring at. *Gulp*

"Um… … help? A-anyone?"

* * *

 **This will be everything for this chapter. … What? Did I leave something unfinished? Maybe. I have an odd feeling about this chapter anyway. I can't put it in words, and I'm not referring to that cliffhanger.**

 **There were some scenes in this chapter I eliminated (from the original, I mean). I don't see the point in dwelling in those. I've stalled around enough, and as much I would like taking the time to tell literally everything, there's a story waiting. (Still, I'm afraid the extension of this story will be obscenely large, no sexual joke intended)**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, blah blah… If you've read these end comments, you already know how this goes. Heheh! *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	26. Chapter 26: Break the silence

**Break the silence**

Corrin didn't waver. Upon seeing Azura sinking into that mysterious light emitting from the lake, his body moved on its own. The little rationality Leo managed to drum into him pointed Azura as the songstress from the theatre. Not only their song was the same, but the sensation he got when looking at her was identical. If he reached her hand as she drowned, maybe he'd get some answers for the pile of uncertainties in his mind.

However, when he dived after the princess, a powerful whirlpool of some kind appeared, creating a tunnel of water with spiraling moves. He tried looking back at Miles to check if he was safe, but he was nowhere to be found. Without a chance to fight back or to worry about breathing, Corrin was taken through the unknown depths. The force of the waves messed with his hair, and his cape was close to losing its straps. Although he protected his face, the pressure was distressing. After a while, everything became black, calming down until it was over.

When he regained his consciousness and opened his eyes, Corrin wasn't at the forest's lake. How to describe such an out-of-the-way location? He felt dizzy only by gazing at the pieces of floating islands upside down. Although there were lakes similar to the pond from which he was expelled, its water didn't fall down, as gravity taught him. Mountains facing every direction possible… green plains that curved in unimaginable ways… waterfalls going upwards… ancient ruins eroded by the flow of breezes and time…

"Tell me… Why are you here?" A voice asked next to him. When Corrin turned, he found a frowning princess looking his way.

"Azura? Wh-what happened? I dive onto the lake to save you… and then…" He tried to rationalize, pressing his hand against his head to stop the dizziness that made his world spin even further.

"You shouldn't be here, Corrin. Go back while you still can." The bluehead advised, maintaining her distance to him. She was shocked of having been followed, and by Corrin, of all people!

"Go back? What do you mean? Where are we?" The prince asked as his mind started molding to that place's structure. The less he thought about 'up' or 'down', the less confused he felt. There was something familiar in that place, but he couldn't put it in words. It was an unsettling feeling.

The songstress looked away, refusing to answer any of those questions. If she did, she would be planting more doubts than the questions she'd be clearing, and she didn't want her burdens to attach to Corrin. He had enough problems on his own. A glitter caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

"Corrin! Watch out!"

As the warning made Corrin tense up, he unsheathed his golden sword and placed it between him and the sharp blade trying to slice him open. With a push of force, he sent his attacker away and gave a big hop backwards to return by Azura's side.

The 'thing' that assaulted him was different to what Corrin was used to, but it wasn't that unfamiliar: he recollected meeting some foes similar to that one… back in Hoshido: a translucent fighter with a powerful drive to kill.

"Who is this person? Why is he attacking me?!" The draconian prince asked his partner, desperate to know the grade in which their lives were in danger.

"This is bad…" The princess grunted, biting her nails. "We need to get out of here, Corrin! That thing attacking you may look human, but it's only a monster now. It feels no emotion. It can't love or even communicate. A soulless killing machine. If you get close, it will surely destroy you." She told him, pulling his arm to flee from the monster.

"But- Azura! There's nowhere to run!" Corrin retorted, noticing how the songstress gazed back at the calmed down pond they came from.

"What?! Oh no… The path has closed." She understood, gazing at the tunnel-less surface of the pool. She gazed back at Corrin, and the monsters meeting in the distance. They were trapped in that island. "That means we'll have to fight our way through."

"Understood! Stay close to me, Azura!" The prince nodded, frowning as he entered his battle-mode. He wouldn't enjoy slicing down human-like monsters, but if there was nothing else he could do, he'd have to endure it. A hand wrapped his softly. When Corrin glimpsed left, he found the dancer close to him.

"Don't die on me, Corrin… Not before I can tell you the truth…" She muttered with her eyes distant and her body shaky.

* * *

No, but, really. Like, really real. You know? There are just so many things I must do before I die… Um… er… *Sigh* I guess it's of no use to beg for my life, huh? Fate has already made pretty clear what my place is, and now that it has noticed I have joined somewhere I don't belong to, it's trying to take me back the hard way. … Dammit.

Those translucent people had reached the shore, and I wouldn't stay put to find out their intentions. If things weren't bad enough, it started raining, making the task of seeing them a lot harder.

… If something like fate does exist… something that you can sweet-talk, I mean… Then it's worth a try at the very least.

"Destiny, please, help m-"

The agile sword fighter jumped on me to try cutting me in half, but I stepped to one side and moved away from the others. The mud under my boots almost made me fall pathetically, but I waved my arms to regain balance.

"Ha! I'm no main character after all, huh? I don't want to check if I'm death-proof…" As I readied, so did they. "BAH! Bad people last longer, and I am bad to the bone!" I grinned savagely, prepared to fight until breathing my last.

However, even if I encourage myself to battle five enemies hard to see, a character such as myself will have troubles to take'em on. That is why I decided to run. Call it cowardice if so you want. I'd rather call it _strategic retreat_. Sounds cooler!

Upon reentering the forest, they began chasing me. Some of them were faster than I was. I wouldn't be able to put enough distance between me and them at that rate. I looked back after jumping over a mush. Two of them, a sword user and a lance user, were the closest to me. I'd have to risk it. If I took care of those two, maybe I'd be able to take care of the remaining three…

I moved towards the sword fighter by aligning him with his partner. That way, I'd leave the other out of the equation and getting myself a 1 on 1. The noisy of the heavy armors of the slower ones made my heart race faster.

My enemy raised his sword with the intention of getting retribution from the last miss. I casted a fireball on my hand, but I didn't launch it. I noticed from the balls Elise sent me how hard they were. They made a good homemade shield.

The blade cut through the _stone_ like it was cheese though. I would have lost my hand if his slice hadn't lost some of its force, but I got a painful wound on my palm. I would make a poem out of my stupidity believing my magic was as strong as Elise's. Of course my spells are weak! What was I even thinking?!

But it wasn't over. As the sword finished slicing the side of my palm, a spear pierced through my attacker's chest, spilling a lot of blood on me. If I hadn't backpedaled, it would have got my head, but instead the peak of the spear pinched my shoulder until touching the bone.

After unplugging the peak of the lance that got my shoulder, I grabbed its rod and placed a foot on the swordsman coughing to death. Then, with all of my strength, I pulled the lance at the same time I kicked them away.

As the irony of being betrayed was meaningless to the dying man, it was funny that his weight was now trapping his murderer. I swallowed down my fears and my repulsion to then jump on them and sink the lance I stole into the ground through their twisting bodies, at least fixing those two together and rendering them, alive or dead or whatever, unable to chase me any further.

The water ran down my skin and reached to my wounds as though it wanted to freeze my veins. The arrow from last time felt more painful, but the areas I got hurt were involved in wide movements, making it itchy to move. My knees wouldn't stop trembling, but I don't blame them.

After a loud crack of a branch, I realized the others had caught up to us. I turned back to flee, but I slipped over the wet blade that the swordsmen dropped. I heard a heavy grunt, which was probably the preparation for unleashing a heavy blow. I ignored what kind of weapon that huge foe behind me wielded, but all I knew was that I had to roll away.

While I did that, a heavy mace smashed the ground, crushing the plants that were under me before. I got up as fast as I could and started dashing away. I gave up on fighting them any further. I couldn't take it anymore.

A bloodied spear pierced the air targeting me, but it failed thanks to the weather. However, the worst thing of that last attack was its message: I had nowhere to hide. They'd hunt me down. My mind went blank. What should I do? Which action promised my salvation and which guided me to death?

As I arrived at a little valley, something hit my head bluntly, knocking me down in a blink. A… shield? They probably had spread to cover possible escape routes. I may have been able to heard them coming, but not with the heavy rain thickening.

As I rested on the ground, I saw the three huge guys meeting up in front of me, gazing at me like the predator that is going to devour a prey. Slowly, I raised my wounded hand with the intention of casting a spell, but I couldn't focus properly to do so. They didn't even move in response to my failed attempts of fighting for my life. They just watched in silence.

"Who… who are you?" I asked with difficulty, trying to buy as much time as I could. You know, just like I did with Freken. The only thing they replied was an incomprehensible grunt. "What do you want from me?" Another grunt. …

I soon realized it was of no use. They were literal monsters. If they had a soul, they would at least tell me 'we are not going to tell you' in a mockery way. Haven't you seen how cats play with mice before eating them? Alike. However, they didn't seem to want anything from me besides my death.

My body refused to follow my command any longer. I was too stiff and dazzled. I looked into the sky, wishing I could see the stars one last time. … I'd lie to myself when saying that it was probable that Corrin came to my rescue, but I doubted there was a single possibility of surviving again. Life had tried enough times throwing me to the wolves. First, the miracle was Corrin. Then, Elise. … Third time lucky? Hahahah…

Agonizing over the foot my executioner landed on my chest, the huge mace of wood rose over everyone's head. For the first time, I finally saw those three without that strange translucency spell. They were dressing like warriors similar to Nohr's, but their emblem was different. How curious… the things one notices when you're about to die. *Cough* Yeah. Again.

A sudden beam of light struck my attackers, creating an explosion behind them that pushed them up into the air.

"Prepare yourselves, blasted monsters!" A familiar voice roared.

I crouched on the ground and wished the dirt that fell on me was enough to shelter me from the explosions. The waves were so powerful the rain began to clear. Or maybe it was just coincidence. I was kinda close to dying, so forgive me if my analysis is a little off.

After the one-sided slaughter was over, I raised my head to look for my… savior? By the end of the war, if I am still alive, I'll have to call everyone my savior! *Giggles*

Floating around a dragon stone, Lilith searched for any leftovers she should vanquish. She seemed to be muttering something to herself, but she was too high into the sky as for me to overhear.

"Lilith! Miles down here!" I called here, identifying myself before anything. Who knew if she wasn't going to blast another one of her dragon beams on me on accident? As her golden eyes found me, her surprise grew bigger, but then it disappeared while she approached me.

"It's you… What are you doing here?" The fishy dragon wondered, keeping her distance. I imagined it was because of her shy nature, so I paid it no mind.

"Oh, you know. On a knife's edge. Just tempting fate for the twentieth time." I joked, a smile popping on my lips: the sweet taste of survival. "Thank you for saving me, Lilith. Without you, I'd be a goner by now." I appreciated, trying to get closer to her. However, as I moved onwards, she floated away, narrowing her eyes.

"Liar."

I was, indeed, a liar. Nonetheless, I didn't expect to get reprimanded by Lilith, whose relation I had yet to work on. I could feel a dangerous note on her.

"Um…"

"Shut up! I am aware of your true intentions!" She ordered with a hostile expression. Off the frying pan and into the fire. As usual. That aside… why? I had not a single idea of what she meant.

"Can you at least explain yourself?" Although I should have said that politer, I was exhausted, injured and agitated. Everything hurt. Of course I'd give her an impatient look.

Her answer though, was to open her mouth and point a beam at me.

-o-o-o-

* * *

Corrin was an experienced warrior. He had trained a lot to reach that point, but he didn't do it alone. Xander, Leo… both of them showed him into being a thoughtful battler. But he owed most of his skills to his tutor. He had the patience to hone his moves even with the slacker Corrin was during his time in the fortress.

Gunter had taught many things to him… even when it didn't seem to be anything left. His last lesson… was to be strong. Strong enough so he wouldn't lose anyone else. Anyone else… like Gunter.

With those ideas on mind, the prince unleashed a mighty slice towards the man sneaking up on Azura. The songstress then jumped aside and followed his ally with a thrust of a spear they managed to steal from the corpses piling up near the entrance of the forest.

"Corrin! We can't keep up with this! We have to retreat!" Azura warned while parrying a heavy blow of an axe. The prince assisted her by kicking him away. She was right. There were too many enemies ganging up on them.

"But there's nowhere to retreat to." Corrin cursed under his breath. Behind them, at the other end of the forest, a steep mountain cut any escape route. They were surrounded by enemies, the worst of scenarios.

A neigh announced the arrival of a newcomer. He swung his lance back and forth with precise moves, proof of his polished technique. Thrust here, pluck there, a kick of his mount to a group of humanlike monsters… Before long, the cavalier managed to clear the entrance to the forest on his own.

"I saw that the two of you were in trouble, so I've come to help, milord." The old man grinned while cleaning the blood of his spear with a swing.

"It can't be… GUNTER! Is that really you? You're not a ghost… are you?" Corrin asked in disbelief, eyes wide open. Azura frowned.

"It is I, milord, in the flesh. And I won't tolerate being called a ghost, for I am not that old." He snorted, pride high in his chest. Corrin got closer, touching him to check it wasn't a delusion either.

"It is really you… I'm so happy to see you alive and well, Gunter." The prince muttered, emotion paralyzing his voice from being as excited as he really was.

The princess stepped in, leaving the shelter of the forest now that they were safe.

"My name is Azura. If I said I was the princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child… would you recognize me?" She introduced herself, more relaxed once that she saw Corrin acting friendly with him.

"Ah! Yes, I remember when you were little. I apologize for my failure to protect you from your hoshidan kidnappers…" Gunter regretted, bowing his head in sorrow.

"There's no need to apologize, really…" The girl grinned aloofly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the introductions, but we've got company!" Corrin alerted as he prepared his Yato to meet the new wave of translucent fighters.

"I'll take care of the group of cavaliers, milord!" Gunter exclaimed as he departed at gallop, his long spear low but threatening as ever. Seeing the shape of his back awakened something in Corrin he believed he'd never feel again.

As the royals followed the lead of the veteran, Azura noticed how his hands shook in overjoy. She stayed closer to him than usual to prevent him jumping on too many enemies at once.

They left behind the forest and moved along the shore of a river that fell into the infinite. Both of the dragon kin noticed a nearby dragon vein. Before Gunter was able to recommend not using it, the songstress summoned its powers. A fog of light surrounded them. Moments after, even though their eyes could not see, the three of them understood what utility it had.

"What is this? It's like I have another couple of eyes!" The draconian man noted, touching his face with just one his many arms.

"I see…! If I am not mistaken, this dragon vein was used by the royalty of this realm to access distant islands that are out of reach." Azura shared her knowledge, too excited as to notice she should have kept quiet.

"You certainly know a lot about this land, milady." Gunter said, a serious face stopping any expression. When Azura was about to reject that idea, Corrin caught her attention first.

"But that is weird. Why would anyone use such a complex method to have access to that island?" He wondered.

"I believe it is because the people of this kingdom had secret storehouses. The finest of their weaponry and sorcery would be sealed away to prevent civil wars." The bluehead resumed, her eyes gazing at the infinite of her long lost memories.

"A civil war? _Where_ are we?" The cavalier burst, pressing Azura for answers. His big mount surely gave him a look that he was no one to go kidding.

"That… um…"

"The answers can wait. As for now, we should focus in securing ourselves here while the other _us_ try to reach that storehouse Azura mentioned. Sounds good?" Corrin commanded, looking at each of his companions.

"Round, milord." Gunter nodded, turning his horse sideways to then lunch towards the remaining foes on the island. Although it was nearly unnoticeable, his moves became ruder. The songstress didn't move an inch, and she could only draw a worried expression.

"Hey, we'll be fine. So don't make such a sad face." The prince tried to appease nicely. He got a smile from her.

"Okay."

* * *

First the explosion in the lake, then the heavy rain with extra of beating, and then, to top it all off, fire on the forest. Well, at least on the trees that remained rooted to the ground in our surroundings, that is.

Lilith spit hot beams that wiped out whatever they touched. I thought of trying out using a magic barrier to protect myself, but my hurt hand was a reminder of my poor ideas. I made my way back to the lake where it all started, hoping to see either Corrin or Azura.

"Lilith! Can't we talk about this?!" I asked while jumping away from my position. The shot blew up the shore, launching mud everywhere.

"I won't allow you to poison my mind! Your trickery won't work on me, you traitor!" She blamed, pursuing me and shooting at point blank. She was so driven to kill me that her accuracy dropped, resulting in another explosion that sent me flying.

I had been giving it a few thoughts already. Why was she attempting to murder me right after saving my life? It made no sense. … Unless… she never intended to rescue me. Talk about not making sense! Why other reason was Lilith, the guardian for everyone in the astral realm, going to be somewhere lost in forest close to Cyrkensia?

Well, she exterminated those translucent monsters before, and she seemed to be looking for a fight, so she wanted to kill them. But why? … Wait… Corrin mentioned those translucent warriors in our first meeting. If I remember correctly, they appeared in Hoshido? Why were they there anyway? Who are they? Where do they come from? Is it related to the reason they earned Lilith's enmity? And where are Corrin and Azura?! Where- … … … No. … I refuse. It's not possible. … Or is it? If that was the case, how does Lilith know…?

I'm sorry. Dodging deadly beams proved to be a good encourager to think of a way out of that situation, so I went a little too fast in my reasoning. Bear with me.

I stood my ground in front of the raging dragon. Heh, dragon. I'm starting to see things through.

"Who are you?" I asked, faking a confident smile. She halted her attack and glared back at me twice the powerful.

"You know it already! You work for my Father, don't you?!" Lilith threw at me with a roar.

"By _Father_ , do you mean Anankos?"

My query seemed to catch her off-guard, but she then raised it back up.

"Why are you playing dumb? It's not going to take you anywhere-"

"ANSWER MY FREAKING QUESTION!" I yelled, my chest beating at its hardest. She finally understood something was wrong, as for me…

"H-he is."

Hear that? It's the sound of gears connecting all together. It's done. At long last.

I collapsed onto the ground, enjoying the burnt but mushy grass under me. It felt so good. I would go overboard trying to describe what it was like, but I would always fail. Tears dropped from my eyes, and I had to take my glasses off. The sky unveiled some of those stars I desired to see before.

"What are you doing?" Lilith interrogated me, staying near me with a threatening glare. At that point, she could easily destroy me if she wanted, but she didn't. That is what curiosity is capable of.

"Oh, you know. Lying on the ground for a bit. Would you like take a sit and talk about things? No tricks, I promise." I offered beaming a smile.

* * *

"OUCH!"

"Milord! Are you alright?" The cavalier got worried, racing to his side in search of whoever harmed his lord. However, there was no perpetrator to be found. There.

"We must maximize our caution. If our copies get hurt, so will us." Azura explained, popping a vulnerary out of nowhere. "Here, take this potion my copy got her hands on." She kindly offered.

"Are our items shared too?" Corrin gawked in amaze. He looked at his Yato with a funny face.

"I'd strongly recommend you didn't do that, milord. We don't know if the copies will lose their bond anytime soon. Sending your sword to your other self now that we're over here is unadvisable." The cavalier told him off, getting off his mount to help him apply the vulnerary on the side of his torso, where a slice injury reflected the hardships of the other side.

"You're right." The prince sighed, acknowledging who made sense. "But you have to admit I would have looked whizz-bang with a sacred sword on each hand!" He smiled, burying the tip of the Yato to focus on recovering.

"Is that the kind of speech a prince should use, milord?" Gunter reprimanded again, cutting down his delusional ideas.

The ambient got a little tense between both of them. Azura started humming her singing unconsciously, watching as the older applied the vulnerary on the injury.

"I'll give in that it would have been something worth to see… to say the least." The servant admitted quietly. "But having been chosen by a sacred sword that is said to twist fate into any shape is already quite a stupendous feat." He softly grinned.

"Wow, thanks, Gunter. It means a lot." Corrin blushed, getting excited yet once again.

"I have no doubt the Yato did right to choose you in Hoshido, milord. Wherever you decide to guide us, you'll have my total support in and outside the battlefield." The veteran swore as they approached the rock where Azura was sitting on.

"I'm so glad we've found you, Gunter." The whitehead whispered. "Now that I think about it, how did you end up here?"

"It looks like the Bottomless Canyon is somehow connected to this strange place. Ever since I arrived here, I've been fighting for my life all the time. I almost died a couple of times, but if I allowed some wimps to kill me, I wouldn't have the guts to show my face to you, milord."

"I should have guessed as much." Corrin laughed, suddenly remembering how his strong retainer was like. "What is this place anyway? I'm sure you never taught me anything about this at geography lessons."

"I'm afraid you're right." Gunter nodded, tensing up subtly.

"Any idea, Azura?"

The songstress froze her singing at the lines _Can no one hear my cry?_ She played with her toes nervously. As Corrin's attention wouldn't go away, she decided it was about time she spoke the truth.

"This place was once a beautiful kingdom that enjoyed wealth and fertile lands. It's name… the kingdom of Valla. But after the attack of an ancient dragon, everything went wrong. The royalty that wasn't killed was expelled from this place, as for the citizens had to endure the tyranny of the new king…" Before pronouncing the next, a pulse of emotion jumped along with the next word she said. "Anankos."

"Where have I heard of that name before?" Corrin wondered while scratching his chin. The cavalier grimaced for a bit, but he was quick to change his expression.

"It is very unlikely for you to have heard it ever before. A curse protects its secrets. If any of us were to speak a word about this place or about its ruler, we'd vanish. We must keep this place a secret. There's nothing we can do…" She muttered with sorrow.

"No way… How are we going to explain Gunter's return then?" The prince wondered.

"We will say I survived the fall after reaching the bottom and from then I made my way up." He suggested, quick to make plans.

"Good call!" Corrin celebrated. However, another question popped in his mind to waste his mood. "How are we going to return? Miles wasn't able to follow us into the lake."

"Is that so? Then I'm afraid we'll have to take the long way around." Azura said to herself. As the silence that followed was evident, she hurried to explain. "We'll have to- AAH!" Just as though she had been struck by a thick blow, she fainted painfully.

"Azura!" Corrin caught her between his arms. Meanwhile, Gunter grinned behind his back. "What happe- UGH!" And then, the prince was defeated as well.

At the other location of the battlefield, the pair of royals laid on the rocky floor of the ruins, senseless. A big group of translucent warriors waited next to them, but they didn't raise their weapons. Then, the aggressor that hit their heads from the rear took a step closer.

"With this, they won't be getting their hands on these treasures." Gunter smirked pettily. "We wouldn't want the war to end quickly, do we, Lord Anankos?" … "As you command, I will infiltrate their group and have a wonderful time watching how they kill each other. I can't wait!"

The echoes of his laughter could even be heard from the island where the original was grinning over his defeated 'master'.

* * *

The flames calmed down on the trees thanks to the humidity on the air. The surface of the lake, on the other hand, was a tranquil as ever. The lights in the distance revealed how the life started awakening back at the city.

I somehow managed to stop Lilith's rage, but she still doubted me. Compared to Camilla, the princess had been nice to me. I had to mean a threat to the dragon lady, anyhow.

"I will now tell you my recollection of events, if that's fine with you." I began, checking on the furious look Lilith pointed at me. I wasn't killed instantly, so I took that as if she gave her permission.

"You are free to believe me or not. It started at Septembria, where I was attacked by some dangerous bandits. When I was about to get mutilated, Corrin and his brother stepped in and protected me. After being taken to your astral realm, I was offered a place to stay for the time being. To reply to their kindness, I introduced myself as the psychologist I am. For the better or the worse, Corrin was my first client. After hearing the drama novel his life is, I was in a critical situation. If I told him there was nothing I could do to help, I would have hurt him even further. As such, I decided to aim for the impossible."

"And now you will tell me you found about my Father on your own without sacrificing anyone who knew the truth!" The dragon threw back at me, obviously skeptical.

"Hey, it happened that it wasn't as impossible as your papa is interested in making us believe!" I protested arching a brow. I raised my injured hand to stick a finger as I counted. "His first mistake: if he's going to use a puppet to force the war, he better take care of not allowing his name to be leaked by Garon next time. That's how I found about him."

I stopped for a moment to gather my thoughts. I didn't want to overwhelm Lilith with my speech, and much less provoke her. That being said, I felt that unsettling look on her face smothering.

"Proceed." She ordered without even blinking.

"Second mistake: his very curse. I have the suspicion that Odin, Selena and Laslow are involved in this more than they speak, but then, the curse won't let them do such thing, will it?" My question finally managed to surprise Lilith.

"How do you know about them? Before leaving my Father's side, I erased all the records of those three! None of my Father's agents could know about them!" The blue dragon asked frightened.

"Take it as the proof that I am not a vall… a spy from that Valla place. How do you say it? Vallois or vallite?" I asked, widening the evidence that pictured me as the innocent wanderer I was. She didn't reply.

"As for my latest hint, she just vanished through a portal in this lake with Corrin. I found out Azura had that vallois cur-"

"Vallite." Lilith corrected me, probably suffering a headache by that point.

"Thanks. That vallite curse. Since her mother 'disappeared', probable victim to the same hex, I established the connection between her and Garon, and to both, Anankos." I sneezed, feeling cold and progressively tired.

A warm heat sheltered me out of sudden. It was Lilith. She started applying some kind of magic on me that healed my injuries. The pain withered away, as did my fears.

"I can't believe you did all of that on you own." She muttered. If it weren't for her white scales, I would describe her as pallid.

"Then that makes two of us. I lost track of my sanity… up 'til this moment. I was planning on paying you a visit to have this talk either way. With Azura's show back at the opera, I needed something to protect her from Leo's suspicion, and you were my best bet. Guess who got lucky, miss Anankos' daughter!"

My laughter felt sweet. Not only did I scape death for the third… forth time? Whatever, I was alive. And I had discovered the truth, no less. Prepare yourself, destiny, for here I come, stronger than ever! I will cast Corrin's miracle!

"You can't." Her sharp mental voice cut through my thoughts unmerciful. "Why do you think I have hidden all of this to my friends? To my own brother?" She pressed me, floating closer to me and intimidating me. That last comment of hers caught my curiosity, but that would be for later.

"Lemme guess… Cos we'll die if we rebel against him?" I sighed, my face losing its colors. She would certainly know better than me, but it was common sense that a dragon's power was nothing to be taken lightly. However… "What is the alternative? Stay quiet and watch how we kill each other under his yoke? Do you wish to see Corrin murdering his family? Do you want us nohrians to keep suffering Garon's madness? And the royals! They've been tormented by Anankos' doing the most! Even if we survive, can you call that BEING ALIVE?!"

"But-"

"BREAK THE SILENCE!"

My breath became heavy. My mind went blank for a moment before I regained my sanity. … Oh, hell. Of course that is not everything. From the little I could recall from the time I met her, she showed a composed temperament and a kind patience to teach me everything about the realm. Keeping silent about her father had to be the worst of tortures for her, and still, there I was, pressing her to give everything up. There _had_ to be more.

"I'm so sorry, Lilith. Please, forgive me for what I just said." I apologized, turning to her and bowing profoundly. She extended her silence longer, but I waited just as long for her to reply.

"I would… but what would happen if I revealed I am the daughter of the one responsible for everything? What if they reject me? All of my loved ones?" She silently cried, revealing the hardest of burdens. That was, dear audience, the most important of secrets. … How funny. I hid my past for the same reason. … Not fun at all.

When I raised my head back up to gaze at her, she rested on the ground with a painful look. Her golden eyes twitched in emotion as the tears accumulated. I… couldn't take it. When I looked at her, it felt like I was seeing a reflection on a mirror. I could lie to myself. I could convince myself that I wouldn't be rejected once I explained my scars. But that wouldn't be fair. I wouldn't lie to her. I never meant to be such a liar.

I embraced Lilith between my arms as I hugged her. She mumbled something in surprise to my acts, but I wasn't hearing. I didn't pronounce any word, as for the only thing I was able to do was weeping in pain. We were kindred spirits… for the worse. I felt capable of confessing everything. I found her secret: it was only but fair that I revealed mine.

"Lilith, I… understand what you are going through. I too have a secret I cannot speak to anyone." I admitted as I began unbuttoning my shirt. "Just the same way your lineage reflects on your appearance, I carry on with me a constant reminder of what I've been through."

Since I had turned my back on her –literally this time–, I wouldn't be able to tell what kind of face she made upon recognizing my mark.

"You… no…" She identified it. There was repulsion in her voice after all. She wasn't even nohrian and she knew what the emblem of the _Leors_ meant. What a crazy world indeed. "I… see…"

We remained silent for the most time. The sky began clearing little by little. The wind caressed my back before I put my shirt back on. Words failed to come out from me. Maybe I just didn't try hard enough. Get over it, Miles. You're used to this.

"What are we going to do now?" Lilith wondered looking at the early birds flying around. Listening her voice reminded me that there was an _after_ to that moment. I'd have to play with the cards I was given. Screw you, destiny. You are the worst dealer EVER. … I can't just go and use Lilith as my triumph card.

"You have done more than enough already. I now know the truth. Since your father is hell-bent on fueling the fire of war, I'm sure he'll make another mistake eventually." I gasped while stretching my numb limbs. There was no reply, but a single nod sufficed. "Besides, I'll count on you to watch over my _back_ from now on." I grinned, resurrecting back thanks to my bad puns. Again, no reply. Maybe she was too astonished by my bad taste of humor. I really meant it, though.

"Will do." The dragon lady replied after a while. The shock surely left her speechless!

Without previous warning, a huge splash stirred the lake. A circular tunnel opened up, revealing a path that led somewhere where the sight didn't reach. From its interior, an old cavalier guided its mount outside. He had a scar crossing his face, and even though he had just left the lake, his light-colored hair wasn't wet at all. He wore a magnificent black armor, somewhat similar to Silas'.

Lilith returned to her dragon stone and took off. I first believed she was going to exterminate him, but when I saw the couple of royals be brought on his mount, I thought better.

"GUNTER!" The dragon greeted, feeling the relief punch of finding out he was fine.

"Hold on, is this Lilith's voice? Is it really you?" He asked in amazement. Weird. Although his face pictured 'surprise', his eyes reflected just the opposite.

"I am! Gods, I'm so glad I got to see you again!" She exclaimed, trapped between the idea of snuggling up to him and just enjoying the view of him alive. "Are Corrin and Azura okay?!" She questioned in a hurry once she discovered them unconscious.

"They are fine. We were- … I'm afraid I cannot tell you what happened." The man called Gunter retorted, biting his tongue. Heh. So… Valla.

"It's okay, Gunter. Let's head to a safer place." The girl nodded as she created a portal spiraling around its periphery.

While we waited, our eyes met. He was that rumored Gunter, the man that acted as Corrin's tutor and the closest thing to a father the kid has had. On top of that, he was probably aware of the kingdom of Valla and Anankos too, but prey to the curse. I'd find one way or another to turn him into my new source of information.

"Greetings, mister Gunter. My name is Miles Stone. I am but a mere psychologist that joined Corrin's group. I hope we can get along." I introduced myself, hiding a wicked smiled of who is going to wring the most out of someone.

"It is my pleasure, mister Stone. I am sure that milord Corrin appreciates your help greatly." He replied back… with quite a strange grin, if I have seen any.

"Let's go." Lilith pressed us, the portal stable and ready to be used.

As Gunter charged both of the royals on his shoulders, he began walking away. While I watched his back, I got an odd feeling about him. I quickly turned back to gaze at the lake as its tunnel closed. I thought I heard someone's cry.

"Miles. It's time to go back." The dragon called me from the other side.

"Comin'." I replied as I grabbed Gunter's horse's reigns to guide it through.

What was that feeling in my chest? I had to be going crazy. I finally got the confirmation that I was right about everything, and I had set my eyes on a new target. So, why was I getting the feeling that something was totally and completely wrong? What was I forgetting about? … Time would tell. … I hope.

* * *

 **Oh, hi there. I'm sorry I took me so long to upload this one. I've been slacking for quite a while, haven't I? You could say that I missed my previous lifestyle, where I wouldn't write almost every day. I don't know if I have returned or not. I just thought of uploading this one, since I left the previous one at a compromised spot.**

 **Now that I think about it… none of this happened the first time. In the story, I mean. I just omitted how Lilith told everything to Miles, and I didn't even consider using her as a mean to unveil the truth. It's a little cringy, to be honest.**

 **Anyway. Thanks for hearing my rambling. I hope it was likeable for you. See you next time… whenever that is. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	27. Chapter 27: Onion soup

**Onion soup**

I wonder whether I did the right thing or not. Of course, it would have been much easier if I just called Lilith out. However, things were never that easy. I'm sure the truth will be known one way or another about her, but I want her to be the one brave enough to reveal her origins… unlike me. But that's another story, one I'm not pestering you with.

"Why so absent?" A voice asked me followed by a palm on my back. The way he lent his arm around my neck made helped me identifying him.

"I've had a lot to think about lately. I was just clearing my doubts, Silas." I replied returning a smile.

"Is it that so-called professional secret?" My young partner asked with shiny eyes. My my.

"That's a secret." I playfully mocked her. There were a lot of things I wanted to plan out in my mind, but having the two of them next to me as we walked through the harbor helped me stress out a little.

We had moved from Cyrkensia over to the closest port. The king wanted us to depart through the seas. We would pay a visit to the hoshidans at their homeland, and we'd probably bring war with us.

As it was finally morning outside the astral realm, people were half-asleep as they rushed from one place to another, enlivening up the city with each step they took. A fresh wind helped awakening the ones that hadn't being amazed yet by our sudden arrival. Seeing most of the nohrian royals reunited in one place could only mean something, and if that was at a port city, that meant we'd bring the fight to the enemy instead of battling in Nohr: wonderful news! But at the same time, worrisome news. Fighting outside was always more difficult due to the vantage the locals enjoyed.

"How's your training going? We missed you during this morning's session." Silas mentioned, pulling the reigns of the horse that moved the chart behind us. Flashes of how close I was to death that morni-night-whatever time it was, crossed my mind.

"I now know some of the things I should never think considering mid-battle. And I can cast the easiest and weakest of spells!" I laughed, proud inflating my chest.

"Neat! Is it the one Elise showed me yesterday?" Mozu asked with thrill. A wave crashed against the platform under us, splashing drops around.

"Yup! It's for novices like me, but the little princess already rocks at magic, so there's no point in comparing us!" I replied with a mix of feeling. I admit some jealousy, but there was too the relief that came from knowing she'd have better odds at surviving than me.

"I didn't expect Lord Leo would actually agree to teach you, to be honest." Silas confessed arching a brow.

"Me neither, but he did. And men, let me tell you! So far I'm making good progress thanks to him! What's more, he's the cleverest cookies of the whole camp so far!" Yeah, that's my way of classifying people. That way, my list of people is akin to the cookies' box!

"I'm glad for you, but I hope you don't forget about training with us." My other teacher reminded, touching the handle of his sword gently.

"How could I?" I grinned.

"Miles! Show me your magic! I wanna see what it's like!" The girl happily requested by pulling my arm. The one Lilith healed me, by the way. It hurt still, but I didn't want them to worry about me, so I endured it.

"Comin' right up."

Next to us, some early kids had come to play to a low platform underwater, moved by the waves. Joy spread over their faces like a virus, a healthy virus. I saw myself in one of them, and with me was Mark. Good times. I could see a lot of him in Silas, actually. They'd have become close pretty quick, had they met each other. … What if…?

"Out of curiosity, Silas. Does the name of Mark Donn remind you of anyone?" I asked as my hand controlled a hovering fire ball.

"You must enjoy asking people about names, dontcha, Miles?" Mozu noticed, feeling with her hands the warmth of my spell. I sure did, isn't that right, Anankos boy?

"Oddly enough, it does." The cavalier replied with a pleasant grin. "Mark Donn used to be one of my underlings when I was in training for becoming an officer. He was more like a rival for me. I wish he could see how far I've come." He muttered quietly, saddened.

I would have burst in excitement from the coincidence, but I quickly realized of something. Something dangerous.

"So you really were that 'little boss' Mark talked me about… Weren't you a little too young for being responsible of the operation 'Leors'?" I asked, my voice deeper than usual.

"What is that?" Mozu intervened, curiosity dropping form her eyes. She was an expressive girl indeed. However, the topic she was trying to bring up wasn't the happiest, and I haven't been trying to avoid it for naught.

"It was one of the first missions I carried out. I was quite successful. We wiped out all the depraved nobles and rescued their captives." Teach proceeded to explain, pride bulging up on his stuck-out chest.

"Depraved? That's a weird term to address loaded people." The villager mentioned, looking up into the grey sky.

"You see, they were prosecuted for-"

"On another thing, how old were you, Silas? Mark always referred to you as an equal rather than a kid." I stopped him. At that rate, you would find out what I was so desperate to hide, and that would be no fun, would it? *Smirks*

"Around seven years old. I may not seem like so, but I am a noble too, and as such, I was educated like one." He replied, caught by surprise by my sudden interruption.

"At that time I had to be learning from my people about the crops! Ugh…" Remembering once again their 'depart' discouraged Mozu. Although that helped me changing subjects, I wish that had gone better.

"Death sucks." My mouth slipped. Guess who I was thinking about when I said that.

"Bluntly put, but yeah." Silas nodded. After a moment of silence, he clenched his fists and drew a courageous expression on his face. "That is why we have to work harder: to protect our friends!" His high spirit was passed off to the revitalized Mozu. However, I wasn't as lucky. The two people before me where heroes. I wasn't. But as they were waiting for me to join them, I let my preoccupations sigh away.

"Right."

"By the way, how come you know Mark?" The officer realized after a while. That I wouldn't answer honestly, of course. He'd remember me –who I was–.

"We were from the same village. I cried his death when I found out." Which was somewhat true. 'Devastated' and 'suicidal' are fitter to describe me at that time.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful about my other underlings. If only I had…" He apologized. Something in me was about to yell at him if he really thought an apology was enough, but I soon realized the way he clenched his fists.

Back then, he was only but a mindless kid. Of course he would make a mistake. Okay, one that maybe killed Mark, but still, he probably was just as injured as I was… … Maybe I am going too far as to compare him with me, but you guys lack context, so let's leave it at that.

"Don't make that face, teach. Mark said it quite frequently, didn't he? 'Move your ass, or I'll-

"have to kick it for you." He finished for me, a smile shining up. A beacon of light, Mark was. Be damned those who turned him off.

"Hey, Silas. Tell me more 'bout him. He seems nice." Mozu requested, curious about the man the world lost thirteen years ago.

I sped up my pace and waved my hand so they understood I'd be going for a stroll. Silas would probably bring up more memories than I could stand. I decided to move on long ago. So far, that is my biggest lie. Heheh.

Luckily for me, I had other things to distract myself. Anankos proved to be quite an important business, and I had already decided the next steps I'd take. Where could Gunter be?

* * *

The harbor city of Shorebon had loads of rural motives within its squares and plazas. The fresh air brought by the sea kept ideal temperatures and the life from underwater splashed with energy the stores. In general, they had wealth and a lack of sense about the war. However, their shops would soon know the brutish demands a war carries with it.

There were just so many preparations to do. The ship had to be provided with the enough amounts of supplies to reach the other shore, the staff to sail the sea and the weaponry and manpower to disembark. The king was so nice to give a horrendously huge quantity of cash, with which he wanted his vanguard to become armed to the teeth.

However, destiny had other plans. One of the things to prepare was a big surprise for the royals. A _deadly_ one. It amused him so much he couldn't stop grinning. The funniest thing about it was the complexity about the trickery that would break out right under their royal noses…

"What is so funny, mister Gunter?" Someone asked behind him. When the old man turned back to check whoever addressed him, he discovered a rather slim tall blonde standing next to him. A mere stone on the layout of fate, he was.

"I was just smiling over the fact of being back. It's just so good being of use to my master once again." Gunter explained, scratching his recently shaved chin. Miles stared at him, observing the scar on his face with a gloomy expression.

"Where did you three go to? If I may ask." The psychologist went ahead, watching as the sailors gathered the goods the officials had been bringing for the voyage. They were standing next to the huge vessel that should carry them overseas. _The sealord_.

"I am afraid a vow of silence prevents me from answering that question, mister Stone." The soldier retorted as politically correct as he could, showing regret on his factions. Miles wasn't that easily discouraged, though. Not about that topic.

"I understand. Can I at least have a description about that place?" He pushed on, taking a step closer to the taller man of the two.

"I'm afraid I-"

"Please, mister Gunter, I have to know!" The blonde begged, grabbing his hands.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Gunter grunted, displeased by such annoyance. Miles crossed his arms and looked into the distant horizon. There was some romance in his lost glance.

"Because the truth must be known. I believe you are aware of what I truly mean, don't you?" He muttered with a lower tone of voice dressed with mystery. The cavalier took a step backwards, flinching.

"Could it be…? Are you cursed too? Do you know… what cannot be spoken?" Gunter had a bad feeling about the answer he was about to get. The 'dead serious' look on Miles wasn't making it any easier to bear.

"I do."

The confession caused a bigger shock on the vallite spy than on the cavalier himself, but he managed to dissimulate it nicely.

"Then I shall ask… what do you want us to do?" The old man inquired with a sharp look. Miles took his glasses off to clean them with his now clean black shirt. When he put them back on, he had a grin on his lips.

"Talking about this topic is going to be a pain if we want to dodge the curse, so let's just refer to the secret as… um… 'Soup'." He proposed the first thing to cross his mind.

"Soup?" Gunter repeated in astonishment. Was he serious?

"Yeah, it should do fine for now. So, since you can't talk about soups, but we have to investigate for evidences that point to the 'third party' involved with this war… 'Onion', I'd like you to tell me every little detail you think it is safe to mention, such as the kind of structure of the buildings over there… 'Pot'." After he halted his speech to wait for a confirmation, Miles was left waiting longer than he expected. He thought that maybe the nicknames were not appropriate.

"Are you serious about this? What if the onions find us out? Have you never considered the possibility of them having a spy within our ranks?" Gunter criticized; fast to find weaknesses in Miles' plan. The psychologist burst into laughs.

"Gods, no! If the onions were so careless as to allow their puppet Garon leaking their name, I wouldn't consider them as intelligent as to have spies." Miles negated, optimistic about his odds. Gunter cracked a chuckle, for different reasons.

His new master was always connected to him, and as such, he just listened to that buffoon making fun of the most powerful creature around. If only he knew what he just did… Gunter wondered if Miles would make that kind of stupid face.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, though." The veteran muttered quietly.

A mere stone… He couldn't have been any more mistaken about one man. If he permitted that meddler to have it his way, he might really find out the truth. Preemptive measures had to be made. Right then, right there.

Gunter extended his hand, determination charming his wrinkles, but a darker grin dressing his dry lips.

"Okay. I'll cooperate with you, Stone." He accepted solemnly.

"Please, call me Miles. I'll be looking forward to working with you. Our _soup_ is going to be really tasty." The blonde joked giving him a handshake, more cheerful now that he got another ally on his _cooking quest_. He made a face of who planned to melt down the lies until the truth was nicely fried.

"Fine by me, Miles. At the very least, let's be careful of not getting anyone else involved with this. If there is really a spy, we'd be putting the others at an unnecessary risk, don't you think?"

Miles considered that possibility for a short time, crossing his arms and looking for insight in the clouds above. He bit his lips.

"You're right. This will be our secret." He nodded aloofly and indifferent. Gunter drew a horrendous smile that lasted for half a second.

"Great. Let me gather my thoughts so that I may shower you with my knowledge about soups at a later time." The cavalier requested walking towards a group of troubled sailors who didn't know what to do with a crate that appeared out of nowhere.

"As you say…"

Once Gunter was far enough, he heaved a sigh. There was a couple of women, probably a grandmother and a granddaughter looking for the finest of fishes to prepare the lunch. Miles liked that city. Frozen in time, separated from the rest of the world. Even with war at its doorstep, they were capable of resting that easy.

"Too bad I don't intend on giving up Lord Leo's help." He grinned widely as he stuck his tongue out towards the now distant Gunter. "A spy, huh? … I should be more careful about mentioning 'Anankos' everywhere I go from now on. From now on, he's an onion!"

The psychologist feinted of moving towards _The sealord_ , but then he stopped for a moment.

"I can't wait to tell Corrin and Azura about the soup I'm preparing. The finest of _onions_ boiled in the finest of _pots_! Pfff! Hahahahah!" He sure knew how to enjoy himself with his bad jokes.

Selena, who was guiding a moving tower of shopping bags by grabbing his hand, wondered whether she'd be seeing him at the kitchen in her next shift in the astral realm.

"Is… something the matter, milady?" The mule Dark asked from somewhere between the bags.

"Wha- I didn't think of anything funny, if that's what you're implying! I'm definitely not cooking for you!" The redhead strictly rejected, her cheeks mimicking her hair. Odin fell silent as the bags hid his aroused expression.

"By the by, are you sure we should have left Laslow at the shopping mail?" He asked, referring to the obvious results that implied. He believed she'd know it better after having gone through his incessant wooing.

"I noticed Peri trying to approach him by the time we left. She should be able to keep him busy. Besides…" Selena tucked her head, ashamed of the words she was about to spell. She was really going to say it, but she failed. "It's not like I wanted to be alone with you, not even for a bit…" The pain beneath her words helped Odin distinguishing her dishonesty.

"Well I'm glad you did. You're a spring of endless bliss, and having you all for myself fills me more than the word 'capacity' is able to contain!" Odin confessed for the fifth time, his chest beating faster.

Selena released his hand and started running towards the ramp that connected the dock to the ship. On her race, she pushed Miles off the ramp, helping him check whether the water was salty or not. The first thing to come of his salty mouth was 'too salty' and 'not fit for soups', followed by more laughs. When he discovered his bag all wet, he wasn't as happy, though. Odin would have assisted him climbing back to the platform, but he was too worried about his 'red moon'.

* * *

As I spit my way out the water, I heard two people approaching me. At first I believed Silas and Mozu would stare at me, puzzled to see me taking a dip still dressed, but when the unsettling giggles of a childish woman reached my ears, I discarded that idea.

"Are you okay, Miles? It's not like Selena to push people off ramps." The good and handsome Laslow got worried about me, offering a hand. Next to him, Peri watched me with curiosity.

"It seems my spellbook is fine, so no harm was really done." I replied with relief, accepting his help. In order to check my first assertion, I casted a small ember to dry myself with care. It was difficult to see though, with all the drops on my glasses.

"Here, you can use my hanky." Peri lent happy as ever. It was somewhat relieving to see her in high spirits, but that could as well mean she murdered someone… My eyes fixed on Laslow, asking him about that. He shook his head. Phew.

"Much appreciated. Thrilled for the trip?" That topic was neutral, and hard to relate it to gory ones.

"Ya bet! If we get to fish during the way, I wanna be the one to decapitate the fishes!" Yet, that girl never ceases to amaze me. But hey, it's not like captured fishes had any other destiny once fished, so it's not that bad.

"And you may even get to cook them afterwards." Laslow added on a happier note. Nice clear.

"Super-duper! I'll go ask if I can be of any help at the kitchen! See you later, boys!" Peri said her goodbyes rushing up the ramp, and, similarly to Selena, knocking off a poor couple of sailors. Ramps were dangerous things indeed.

"Aaand there she goes." Laslow giggled amused.

As I cleaned my glasses, I observed the blurry shape of him. He, who hid more than one secret, why was he able to stay still? If he had encountered Anankos previously, as well as his friends, how could he rest so easy, toying around like there was nothing better to do? … …

Standing on the wooden platform, I gazed at him as I put my glasses back on. Laslow was a pushover, more sensible than he looks. He was worried about Peri sincerely; hence he had the courage to seek help from me. … …

I refused to believe he or Odin or Selena would stay quiet about the hidden truth without a reason. There _had_ to be something else. Probably… something related to Odin's mysterious past. A common past. … One that cannot be revealed no matter what. … Why is that freaking topic so recurrent? Jeez! I hate it!

"Is anything the matter, Miles? You're making a scare face." Good Laslow pointed out. I instantly changed my expression.

"I-it's nothing, really. How about you? Did you make any progress with Peri? Knowing her motivation about her whole deal should prove to be quite the help." I quickly changed subject, giving it a rest their secret.

Laslow crawled to offer a hand to the fallen sailors. He had to be thinking of something, judging by his face. After the couple of men thanked him and returned to work, we were once again alone next to the ramp.

"Peri told me she suffers whenever she's about to stab anyone, and she wants her chest to stop hurting so badly." He revealed to me, vivid and hopeful.

"That's great. However, it shouldn't come as a surprise. I don't know you, but I dislike pain." I joked, trying to smooth things up a little. Laslow chuckled.

"I told her to hold tight and try not killing anyone by the time being, but she didn't look so sure about her self-control." He added scratching his head. I crossed my arms and turned to him.

"Okay. We have many options to address her treatment, but I'll tell you the one I think fits the best: conditioning."

"Conditioning?" Laslow repeated after me. I didn't expect him to be that surprised. I clearly forgot not everyone is used to psychological terms.

"Peri has already started her treatment, all by herself. Our target is to make her accept her past and move on to her future. That way, her mentality will have an accelerated growth that helps her into becoming a more appropriate human being." Before planning anything, it's important to have in mind our purpose.

"You said something like that last time, but what do you mean with 'conditioning'?" The swordsman hurried, looking towards the deck, just in case Peri was overhearing.

"Killing is tough." That I had learnt little ago. "By conditioning, that is, associating the act of 'killing' to painful things, Peri should change her value table, and with it, her very self."

"That sounds easier said than done." Laslow muttered arching a brow.

"Right you are. But luckily for us, the process has already started: unburying her memories about her mother was a critical step. Nice job, Laslow." I praised him, trying to make him forget the idea that he made a mistake. He blushed. Handsome and cute. I wondered how was it possible for him to be single, but let's continue.

"The loss of her mother was the first time Peri got in touch with 'death'. What you 'kill' becomes 'dead'. Her mother is 'dead'. 'Death' hurts a lot. 'Killing' turns people into 'dead' people. 'Killing', too, should hurt a lot. That's our goal." That is conditioning. Have a stimuli A, that causes pleasure or pain, pair it with a neutral stimuli B, and stimuli B will have the same associated response as A.

"She's already at that point, Miles." He retorted with a dark gaze. My surprise was about to reflect on my face, but I avoided it by neutralizing my expression. … Oh, boy… then things are far worse than I expected.

"If she hasn't changed yet, that means it's going to take much more than that." I sighed as my mind processed everything useful for the case. What could do the trick? What…?

"I've been her partner for some months now, so I can tell. If she encounters battle, she's going to lose her mind and jump into it. And the way she is now… that would destroy her. I don't want to see that… happening… guh…" He winced, pain biting his chest as he was next to break crying. Crap. We should hurry then, but psyche is not that easy to alter!

I casually saw Arthur and Effie helping the sailors getting on the heaviest crates.

"Never lose hope, my dear Laslow. If what you say is true, you have to protect her at any cost. If Peri hasn't changed her heart about killing yet, I trust time and a lot of dedication will suffice. Seeing how others fight with fear painted all over their faces will drum some sense into her. Sounds good?" I wasn't that convinced myself, but that was the best I could think of.

"Yeah. Thanks, Miles. You're a lifesaver." He thanked me, determination coming back to him as if the cold breeze brought it along. I furrowed my brows, not quite sure of his claim. He palmed my back. "Cheer up, man! I'm glad I can count on you with this!" Laslow trying to brighten me up was stronger than my insecurities about Peri.

"Thanks, men. I'll teach you some psychology one of these times to help you flirting." I promised, bringing up a smile.

"Now THAT is what a call a friend!" He laughed his ass off. "I'll see you later." Laslow giggled as he made his way up the ramp. I waved my hand at him, chuckling. … Good golly. It's hard to believe I once was a lone wolf.

Suddenly, I was strongly slapped on the butt. I jumped frontwards and turned to see whose hand I would bite off. When I saw his white hair, I gave up on that idea.

"Wow, it's like your butt was MADE for being slapped." Niles commented as he grinned wickedly. I look daggers at him, driven by a hatred long forgotten. He squeezed his eye once he noticed how utterly altered I was.

I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. My heart slowed down after a while. The itch hurt still, though.

"For a fake monster, you have mastered the art of pissing off…" My posterior silence substituted the mountain of insults my mind made up for him. I wanted to punch his face so badly…

"That's what you get for almost discrediting me at my prison." He toyed with me, getting closer and threatening to screw with me again. I clung to my cool desperately and pushed him away. I had enough. "Lord Leo has ordered me to investigate you. Is there anything I should know?" Niles asked with a mean look.

Under normal circumstances, I would have retained my calm, but I couldn't take it any longer. He was an expert at breaking people, and fate joined him on that purpose. I should have imagined earning Leo's trust would take more than a mere demonstration of my skills.

"I would like you to keep your findings a secret. … You'll probably understand why I say this once you know. Now, if you excuse me…" I bid farewell, trying to escape to the ship. But Niles wasn't done with me; hence, he grabbed me from the shoulder. A dangerous look pressed me to confess right there, right then. Heh. "At the very least I promise you that I am not a threat to Lord Leo or to Odin. You may have my life if you don't trust me." And with a soft push, I freed myself.

Niles watched in silence how I successfully boarded _The sealord_. All I wanted at that point was to have some time for myself. Take a nap or whatever. No matter how hard I tried, my past would always be there to haunt me, and Niles represented that part of me.

I knew he was a nicer guy than he wanted anyone to believe. He was able to make compliments to Lord Leo, so he wasn't physically unable to be pleasant to others. Then, the reason why he so desperately wanted everyone to hate him was because of his past. During his childhood, he knew few people he could really trust. Having enemies all around him was the kind of place where he grew up. The sudden change disturbed him.

Friends are weaknesses. It may sound cold-hearted, but that's how it is. If you want to make someone suffer, kill the ones dearest to him. That is what Niles fears the most. To lose Leo or Odin. I based my choice of words on that.

Now I'd review once again how manipulative I am, but dwelling on my faults wouldn't make my mood any better, so I'll just ignore it for the time being. … … … … ONIONS! The best distraction ever! Where were Corrin and Azura?

As I looked for the aforementioned royals, I studied the faces of the sailors that would be our comrades during the trip. There were small ones, there were muscular ones. I noticed one that combined the two of them. I didn't pay him much attention though.

After staying aside as the preparations were made, I caught sight of Leo. I approached him with the intent of telling him the news about my good progress, but he was busy talking to someone.

That other blonde was taller than I was. Bigger. Easily stronger. Although his face had the delicacy of royalty, he was tough too. But not because he was anything like rude. It was… nobleness. If I had to imagine 'honor' personified, he'd make a nice match.

The prince noticed me trying to get closer, and then raised a hand to request the attention of his companion.

"Miles, come this way." Lord Leo commanded. I slowed down my approach, unsure whether that was prudent or not. "Miles, let me give you the honor of meeting the crown prince, my brother Xander."

I froze on the spot. I exchanged looks with his Highness, but when I realized the offense I was doing, I fixed my eyes on the floor, bowing a reverence.

"I-it is an incredible pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Xander." I stuttered in panic. My forehead became sweaty. Why me?

"I've heard about you from my siblings. It seems like we are in debt with you." He replied with a powerful voice. You know, the one you'd expect from someone so high in the ranks. *Gulp*

"Not at all, milord!" The future king, huh? Such pressure must have conditioned him pretty hard, but there's no way I could simply offer him my humble services. … Not even if he needed them, I'm afraid. How could possibly a future king need a psychologist's help? Can you imagine?

"According to what Niles reported to me, Miles has already being of great use for our group, as well as for the prisoners. Camilla mentioned something about that too." Leo informed, trying to be as neutral as possible. … It seems like Niles had already started, too.

"I must reckon that I could not believe it when Corrin told me about you, but I can now see his choice was wiser than I anticipated. It seems our efforts have finally yielded results, don't you think, Leo?" Xander told his brother. Leo just shrugged apathetically.

"If I am excused the audacity, Lord Corrin and many of your retainers needed some insight about meaningful matters of their lives. I would love to share with you some examples, but I am afraid the professional secret prevents me from doing it, milord." I smiled, careful and honest. If only Mozu saw me negating something to the future king… she'd faint! *Laughs*

"Quite the professional. I expect good results from you." Xander told me, not putting any pressure on me or anything… "You're dismissed."

Before I left, I stared at Leo for some seconds, sending him a secret message. There were things we needed to discuss… when the time comes.

* * *

 **Welp, there were a lot of things in this one, weren't there? And yup, the trip by ship. That means they're approaching that stage. However, this time around I'll be taking my time to do this trip as long as I need to. (Last time I rushed it because I thought I was taking too long)**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If that's the case, you might even say something about it in a review… or whatever.** ***Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	28. Chapter 28: Not a third time

**Not a third time**

I have experienced the swaying of the waves against the ship before. I may have mentioned it before, but I used to travel quite a lot back in my first years as a wandering psychologist. A good friend of mine wanted to go with me as a co-worker, but I knew he'd do much better without me. … It's been long since I thought of him. A funny guy… I wonder how he's doing…

See? Not everything _behind_ me is a _scar_. Heheh. Get it? Hahahah!

As I patiently waited for Leo to have a break from the flock of people that rushed to him looking for instructions, I had that little time for myself I needed so desperately. Sooner or later Corrin should replace him in a while, to get some 'field experience' I guess. In the meantime, I would put my ideas in order.

Who am I? What am I doing? Why do I want to do that? How am I going to do that?

I am Miles Stone, a psychologist. I am trying to help Corrin casting some light on a conspiracy that led two kingdoms into war. His life is a tragedy as it is, and I've seen enough of that. No more. So far, I've found most of the pieces for this puzzle. All I've got to do is finding the piece of evidence I now know exists, somewhere. … I may have done well as a lawyer! *Lauhgs*

"Miles. I guess you weren't looking at me just because of my perfect hair." The proud nohrian prince called, standing in front of me while I was sitting on a barrel eating an apple. A sweet one, by the way.

"What about your outstanding collar?" I smiled, finding another way to compliment him. I myself disliked big spiky collars, but Leo made them look good.

"What about it? Don't tell me it's inside out again…" The blonde covered himself, terrified of that being the case. I saw on his face a shade of red similar to his eyes.

"It's flawless. I meant that as praise, Lord Leo." I hurried to correct him, taking him out of his shame. So… he was more worried about his aspect than he _looked_ … *Sigh* Puns.

"You better avoid confusing me again like that." He grumbled frowning a severe look. "I'm all ears. Did you want to talk about the spellbook I gave you earlier or…?" The blonde asked with suspicion.

"I wanted to talk to you about onion soups." I grinned; proud of every word I spelled. His jaw dropped. Before he could reprimand me –as I probably deserved after what he just told me not to do–, I resumed. "As you know, the whole topic about Anankos, your father and Azura is protected by a curse that would immediately wipe out whoever speaks of it. For that reason, I found convenient to use other words when talking about it in the meantime. The whole theory is 'soup', Anankos is 'onion' and Valla, his kingdom, is 'pot'." I couldn't help pronouncing 'Valla' without any ounce of pleasure. Leo's reaction was no other.

"Valla? Is that really it?" The prince's eyes widened like if he just woke up.

"It is indeed, milord." I nodded, adopting a cooler pose that reflected my swollen pride. Go, me!

"I find it hard to believe. You just said it yourself! A curse protects it. Where did you learn that name? Unless…" Wow, wow, wow! His thought process was quicker than my capacity to overtake him. In case you didn't notice, he was asking me if I had forced someone to tell the truth, and as such, suffered the effects of the curse. In this case, he only knew Azura to be in that condition. That is why there was so much violence in the stare he gave me.

"It is my belief there are fitter places to discuss this, aren't there, Lord Leo?" I told him once I noticed the curious looks on everyone around us. Niles' glare was particularly threatening. I'm glad Gunter was nowhere close to us, or else, he'd have noticed what I was doing. I didn't pretend to be discovered in my 'two-timing' deal, if you know what I mean.

"You bet there are! You have many things to explain, psychologist." The prince groaned as a sole shake of his head was enough to make me follow him.

 _The sealord_ was a huge ship, capable of carrying over a hundred passengers at once. There were two thick masts with white sails. The hold under the deck _held_ the supplies everyone worked so hard to get on the ship. I saw some cannons earlier, but I doubted we'd be using those. … Too bad. I've always wanted to see them being fired. … Maybe Elise thinks like me…

I would have loved to keep making plans for the voyage, but Leo's demeanor made quite clear there was some explanation to be done. We travelled through the inner corridors until we reached the room that was designated to be his cabin. Nothing to write home about. But hey! There was a candle lamp that bounced to one side and the other rhythmically. If wherever I was going to sleep had one of those, I would fall asleep in no time getting hypnotized with it!

Leo closed the door behind me harder than I imagined. … He was really worried about Azura. Didn't he have the chance to see her that morning? … Probably not. At all times he was surrounded by people asking him for orders. He made the captain of the ship look bad, but that's Leo for you. … His elder brother was there too, I guess. It had to be tough to be a prince…

"I swear that if you did anything to Azura I will-"

"That won't be needed, milord." I interrupted him, trying to appease things a little. It wasn't particularly hot in that room, but Leo's mood was burning hot, and not in a sensual meaning, I'm afraid.

"Explain yourself this instant." He added, ignoring the chair that almost desired him to seat on it. He probably wanted to keep standing to put pressure on me. To his eyes, I might just have murdered Azura. It is another stereotype of us psychologist that we can make people do stuff they don't want to. Crazy, right? That's way harder than it looks.

"Before dawn, I accompanied Corrin for a stroll around Cyrkensia. We found Azura in a nearby lake, lost in a forest from the outskirts. When he was about to discover she was the opera singer, something happened: the two of them were sucked into the lake."

"If that was the case, why didn't they tell us –anyone– about it?" Leo pondered, frustrated that my words didn't make sense. Just imagine how anxious he had to feel. What if everything I said up to that point was a blasted lie? He'd be an idiot for having trusted me before!

"Because the place they went to casts a curse that makes it impossible to confess." I explained gently, showing that I'd have all the patience he needed. "The whirlpool led them to the hidden kingdom of Valla, where they were probably attacked. Oh, by the way, did you really fall for Gunter's justification of finally returning from his skydive to the Bottomless Canyon?" I'd be disappointed if that was really the case.

"Of course I didn't! It's not called the Bottom _less_ Canyon for nothing! However, Corrin asked me not to make a fuss out of it…" The 'clicks' in his mind were almost audible. He glanced at me almost as I had it planned all along. I wish I were that anticipative!

"After they came back from the lake, Gunter was carrying them on his mount, probably fleeing from an unforgiving fight." I kept going with my tale, omitting… some scenes.

"But wait, doesn't that mean the Bottomless Canyon is somehow connected to Valla?" Leo interrupted me impulsively. The words I thought of replying _vanished_. … There's that too. How could I miss that one?

"Good point, Lord Leo. Do you understand now why I was so eager to have your help with this?" I commended him, my chest starting to beat faster. That would also give us an entrance. An entrance! An entrance to the pot! … Let's hope it's not _and into the fire_. … Forget I said anything.

When I directed my eyes back at him, I found his staring at me. Oh oh. There's that feeling of being read like an open book again. *Sigh*

"When do you plan on telling me where you learnt the name for… 'pot', Miles?" Right on the money. Howdy. How am I even going to get off this one? I could try jumping _off_ _board_ … No, like, I really considered it as a viable option. But we left the land way too far… *Sigh*

"Honestly, I wasn't going to. I am not sure how to phrase this, but I may have found… um… a witness." I uttered as my eyes searched for anything in that room that gave me insight. Not his springy bed, nor the shelf with navigational charts.

"A witness? Don't you tell me…"

"No! I haven't forced anyone to suffer the curse!" He surely was opinionated on me being some kind of beast! … I don't believe Niles knows that much about me yet.

"Then how do you know?! There's no other way!" The blond prince swept his arm through the air. Oh. So that's why he was so hell-bent on that idea. He didn't know there were other ways to find it out. I was just like him before I learnt about Lilith… … Lilith…

"There is." I sighed gloomily averting my eyes to the untarnished floor. What to do…? Leo crossed his arms and finally took a seat. He then crossed his legs. We wouldn't leave that room until I sung. *Clears voice* La laaaaa- wait, not that one. Hmm…

I wanted to tell him. I really did. The royals had the right to know the truth after everything they went through because of their father. … Sadly, when Leo mentioned how Garon changed for the worse after Queen Arete's vanishing… he fell short. _The royal purge._ A dark page in the records of nohrian history.

However… Lilith cried. She was terrified of me having found out everything. I'd tell the truth. I'd do what she wasn't brave enough of doing. … I'd point her as the daughter of everyone's enemy number one. I'd doom her to be alone the long life she had left. …

"I can't reveal the identity of my source." I whispered. My whole body expressed exhaustion just from the dilemma I faced. Leo didn't reply. Nor he moved an inch. He wasn't going to give up that easily. "You have to arrest me, Lord Leo."

"Huh?"

"If I just did as you tell me and report my source, I'd be giving you the means to stop the war! My witness is the key to reveal the third party trying to destroy us!" I yelled wielding my conflicted feelings.

"What is stopping you then?!" Leo retorted, standing up and moving closer to me. I winced for a while, unable to say anything.

"I… don't want to ruin her life… She's had to endure too much… It… wouldn't be fair. I don't wanna see her fears becoming reality…" The trickle of my voice left my mouth as my legs moved backwards until I reached the door and fell down. If only I were a heartless demon… things would be so easy…

It was the end. … I do say that A LOT, but logic was against me that time: I just told Leo I had the solution to all of their problems and, at the same time, I swore not to hand it over. If I were him, I'd make Niles rush his investigation to use everything I could to take the answers out of me. … In the best scenario, I'd lose everything and go back to my previous shitty life. Without noticing, a gloomy aura surrounded me as my thoughts drifted away into grey-themed topics.

"Will you quit making that mug? You're such a nuisance!"

Wha-

"As far as I am concerned, you're only a charlatan who spouts nothing but nonsense. Even if there was any proof to your lies, I wouldn't even care trusting your sloppy witness!"

I had not the slightest idea of what was going on. He heaved a long sigh as he relaxed his shoulders.

"That said… I must confess that I am quite interested in that 'soup' of yours. We'll just have to find some other way to blame the onions for the sea of tears, my apprentice." Leo told me with one of his grins. You… know… Those ones that force you to love him. I felt something funny in my stomach. At first, I thought it was relief, but after fully processing what just happened, it was none other than joy. Yes…!

The prince gave me a tired look. Then, he approached me and fixed the neck of my shirt. An apprentice of his shouldn't look as messy and scruffy like I did.

"Besides, you've really done a nice job as a psychologist thus far. I thought you were a deceitful cockroach that cheated his way up the ranks, but both Odin and Niles told me how you cared after them. The later was reluctant to admit it, though, and he still claims you haven't been of any use to him."

"That's a fun story, actually." I giggled; finally free to leave behind the anxiety from before.

"And the fact that Camilla hasn't killed you yet speaks by itself." Leo remarked with amusement. I couldn't agree more. "I was a little worried about Xander's retainers too, but I saw you talking to them from the deck, so I assume you are already having a look at Peri." I started to feel increasingly flattered. I didn't expect him to pay me so much attention. If it wasn't already, that would make everything I did worthy.

We exchanged a long meaningful look. It was a weird scene, to tell the truth. At that moment I knew I could trust my life to that man, for I would give it all to protect his. A resolved glance took over his face.

"Let me help you create that better world for my brother, Miles."

His words were more profound than you may think. With that, he implied that he knew of his suffering, and, above all, he understood what Corrin truly desired. … There's nothing capable of denying their bond. They may not be related by blood, but hell, they were brothers. … And lastly, he was okay with putting a stop to the war… and maybe, just maybe, signing a peace treaty with Hoshido. … Finally fate is on my side! *Clench fists victoriously*

"I'm sure glad to have met you, Leo… I mean! Lord Leo! Sir!" With so much emotion built in my body, it was hard not to get carried away. All the good the good ambient thrown _overboard_. That sounds like me, doesn't it?

"Of course you are. I am the mage prince of Nohr!" Whoa, even his cocky attitude had its charm! I certainly looked up to him!

"Heheh!"

* * *

Her memories about Valla were all blurry. Azura remembered fighting alongside Corrin and Gunter, but when their copies were about to get their hands on a great arsenal of vallite weaponry, they lost consciousness. She would have LOVED to carry the supplies back with her, though. Not only they would have come in handy for their future battles, but also they would have served as a tangible proof for Leo and Miles. She could consider herself lucky about surviving the disaster, but things were going just so smoothly until that last moment… It was almost as if they got ambushed. Luckily, Gunter saved them from the brink of death in a frenzied and colossal effort.

Both Corrin and Gunter agreed to keep quiet about Valla, but there was a sour taste on her palate. That had been her chance… and she missed it. She didn't even get to show Corrin the true form of Garon! At that rate, all hope would be lost!

"You don't look very well. Shall I take a look into your future?" A knowing voice giggled behind her, in the lonely dinner room. Azura almost jumped on her seat, spooked to hear a voice appear in the midst of pot sounds and water running the pipes. From time to time, you could hear a girl humming at the rhythm of chopping down veggies.

To her left, two mages of very different nature looked at her. The first, taller and bulkier in every way, was no longer wearing her white top or her purple baggy pants with diamond-shaped holes. Instead, a black top exhibited her belly. She still had her golden comb tying her purple hair in to big pieces. As for her lower clothing, Camilla insisted that she should try a long skirt open from both sides. On top of it a white sash that fell over her hips sideways.

"Orochi?!" The songstress recognized, unsure whether to trust her eyes. The diviner's grin enlarged.

"I thought it was about time I made peace with you, Lady Azura. I'm sorry I took so long." Orochi lamented, a little frustrated with her own stubbornness.

"There's nothing to forgive! I'm at a loss for words to see that you here." Azura replied standing up to get a better view of her. Only then she noticed the small presence that she overlooked.

Nyx decided to settle down her pile of books in a distant table in the corner, surrounded by quiet barrels. Azura tucked her head, a bit fluttered about her little consideration with who helped her getting out of trouble in one piece when she joined Corrin's group. It never was easy for her to strike a conversation with another silent spirit like her. There weren't too many things they had in common as well.

"Nyxie-poo! You should at least greet Lady Azura!" The hoshidan lectured her new –against her will– rival. The bookworm groaned aloofly, too devoted to her reading as to give two flips. "That girl… I will have her know I am a better magician than she is!" Orochi roared, the fire of rivalry burning in her eyes. The princess couldn't help smiling.

"I am curious. How did you manage to be allowed to exit the astral realm?" She asked the diviner, taking a seat and offering her friend to do the same. Orochi drew a tired grin on her lips as she affronted the task of explaining herself once again. Nonetheless, she would never get tired of pointing that she wouldn't help with the war itself.

The sound of ladles rubbing the bottom of pots echoed from the kitchen next door, but it wasn't niggling one bit. On the contrary, it was one of the quietest places in the ship. Why other reason would Nyx be there if not?

Maybe, if the dark sorceress wasn't so absorbed with her lecture, she would have noticed how two of the barrels disappeared. It was almost unnoticeable, but each time nobody was looking, they moved a little further. Their coordination was remarkable. Too bad nobody noticed them. However, that was their very purpose.

Slacking off from her duty, a young sailor decided to start her real mission. She took the trouble of granting himself some sailor clothing –leather vest, white shirt and baggy trousers–. It was a weird feeling to use pants, but a warrior couldn't afford complaining when a mission was entrusted to her. Her hair was harder to hide, though, which is why she got a red bandana to help going undercover. She was so well-built the captain had no qualms in letting her aboard.

Sneaky, the sailor reached the dining room. Once she saw the hoshidan princess, she hid behind the wall in a flash. She clenched her fists, but endured the rage within. She poked his head out again to watch Azura enjoying her chat with a purple haired woman, somewhat familiar.

A slap to the butt caught her by surprise, making her turn violently in search of whoever deserved to be punched! A white haired man gazed at his open palm with a confused face.

"Is it that annoying? I didn't think it would disturb him that much…" He muttered to himself, ignoring the poor sailor he just assaulted.

The aforementioned acted with restraint and reconsidered who she was about to slap back. That archer gave him quite a lot of problems not that long ago, and he was the retainer to a scum of a prince.

The sailor walked through the corridor to her right without uttering a word, leaving behind Niles. That wasn't the whitehead she looked for. But she'd find him even if she had to leave no stone unturned!

When she was about to make a turn at a crossroad, she bumped into a pair of blondes. The first, tall and slim, stood his ground without any problem. The second didn't even blink.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The taller one asked, looking through his glasses with preoccupation.

"Yes. I'll be more careful next time." The sailor promised as politely as she could, making a special effort to ignore his companion. Before her front could be blown into pieces, she resumed her walk over to the cabins' section of _The sealord_. Behind her, that impertinent archer greeted Leo as though the sun just rose over the horizon. His pleased grin disappeared once he saw who he was with.

"I gotta hurry." The sailor whispered to herself. Each second she spent there was a step closer to being discovered. She noticed how the nohrian prince was puzzled to see a simple sailor dive into the loneliness of the cabins… without apparent reason. At least, his retainer helped her keeping him busy for that matter.

The loud steps on the deck drummed over her head. The yells from one man to another carried the instructions given by the big cheese. Most of the cabins were unoccupied, but that didn't discourage the sailor. The quest she was trying to carry out had been in her mind since she was little. She couldn't fail. Not a third time.

Lost in thought, the red bandana sailor pushed a door open. There she found a white haired man tying up a group of unconscious crewmembers. Meanwhile, the other men present shoved the defeated into empty barrels, for no one should know about the trickery they were about to perform.

"You…" The sailor muttered opening her red eyes wider. Everyone froze. "You're not who I was looking for." She sighed, leaving them to their doing without even noticing their business.

The thieves looked at each other in panic, asking to their leader in silence whatever they should do. The mature man the sailor mistook had, indeed, white hair, but his had black bits as well. He just pressed his finger against his lips, demanding silence. If the alarm went off before everything was ready, they would blow it miserably.

"Where are you…?" The distracted young sailor whispered to herself with a sad note of pain in her voice.

The clash of swords travelled the aisles. There had to be a spar match somewhere. It had nothing special, really. Nothing at all… but somehow, the sailor's legs moved on their own towards its origin. She had a feeling.

At the end of a bunch of corridors, there was a more spacious room. The light entered through the hatchway above. A very adequate butler and a cute maid spectated how their master sparred with the veteran they thought they'd never see again.

In the old days, Gunter would restrict himself a little whenever he tried to deal a blow to his 'master'. However, those days were gone. Corrin was no longer a kid, but a man leading with his siblings the advance of war. The innocence in his eyes sparkled weaker, tarnished by the hardships he's had to endure so far. That spar match was only a cover. Although that was the excuse the soldier utilized to arrange the fight, what he really sought was to test the development of his protégé.

"Show me what you've got!" The elder provoked as his practice sword tried to reach Corrin's throat. The whole time, he thought his attack would reach its target, but at the very last second, Corrin moved away and immediately unleashed an ascending counterattack straight to Gunter's underarm. The power in his blow caused Gunter to lose grip on his weapon, but his mentor was too experienced as to ignore his opponent's next move.

The prince tried to spin on his feet to then jump and, taking advantage of his higher position in the air, land the finishing slash to the head. All Gunter had to do was putting his shoulder in the way, receiving the attack and then sweeping his arm full-force to unarm Corrin as well.

In the old days, he would have concluded their match with that, counting it as Corrin's victory for making the first hit, but those days were, again, long gone. There would be no restraint to his battle skills, and he wanted to check his master's strength.

Following his arm sweep, Gunter took a step closer and readied to send a destructive punch right to the center of Corrin's torso. Although armors would have cracked to the power the veteran wielded, the white haired fighter jumped even higher than before, grabbed Gunter's arm and, balancing with fast leg moves, he finally smashed his knee against his opponent's face.

Gunter wasn't sure if to grit his teeth from the pain or from the satisfaction he suddenly felt. It wasn't an adequate feeling for a traitor, but witnessing his pupil's growth on his own flesh… filled him with something he never thought he'd sense again. The last time Gunter experienced such emotion… … … No. Those days were not to be remembered.

"Splendid, milord!" Jacob hurried to praise with his brightest manifestation of joy.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Gunter! Does it hurt?" The prince worried after his mentor as soon as he got up. They exchanged gazes for a short moment.

"If it does, it's the proof that you have matured astonishingly, milord." Gunter made a pleased grin. However, he was wrong about something. The innocence he believed that was about to die was not. What's more, if Corrin didn't look like his former self, that'd be because he learnt to hide his blinding honesty whenever he wasn't allowed to. His siblings worked hard to prepare him against Garon's immorality, it seemed.

"That AND that you are beyond an old fart." Jacob didn't hesitate to add, looking daggers at the man he hated the most. The butler would never behave in such a way in front of Corrin, but when he thought he'd never be able to insult Gunter again… his words were just said before he could restrain himself.

"He was so handsome back in his day…" Felicia sighed with agreement, not noticing the words that left her mouth.

"AHEM! Now that I am back, I will personally make sure that the two of you are in condition to assist our master. And yes! That includes YOU, Felicia!" The 'old fogey' threw back in revenge. Corrin couldn't stop laughing from the displeased faces his friends were making.

The sailor who spied their chatter backpedaled slowly. Being so close to him but not having the chance to talk up to Corrin was heartbreaking. The sharpness lashed by the tongues of the elder and the young rebel discouraged her of even trying.

The first few steps she took in the opposite direction were guided by sorrow, but as the laughs of the prince reached her ears, determination filled the young sailor. Corrin was going home one way or the other. THAT was unmovable. The sailor became optimistic. The trip to Hoshido would last some days. The chance would come to her soon enough, and when it did, all the questions afflicting her heart would be answered. Not even Camilla would get in his way that time around!

* * *

Things are just so mysterious… I wonder what Lord Leo could mean by that last thing he asked me to do… Oh, I'm not referring to our conversation in his cabin. … But still, why did he want me to keep an eye on a random sailor we just met?

Well, whatever the reason, I was grateful. By following him, I was able to do some exploring around the ship. If I had the chance, I would have approached Camilla to ask her to join me. Of course, I would get reject, but I counted on that. Next, I would ask Elise instead, whose response I could imagine clear as a day. Making someone jealous is easy when you know her priorities. But still… *sigh* I didn't expect the both of them would be so demanded.

They're princesses. I should have known better as to believe I would always have their attention. … Really, idiot me. And now I'm the one jealous of Mozu! Enjoying herself with Elise like that… Good for her though. I'll ask her if she had fun later.

Anyway! Lord Leo gave me a mission with a serious face, and fulfilling it was both my duty and my desire. Whoever that sailor was, he had ulterior motives. I could tell that much from his furtive eyes. He was looking for something. Or someone.

A glimpse of a memory echoed in my mind. Could he be… the spy Gunter mentioned? I couldn't imagine any of the people I've met so far being a traitor, so the crewmembers looked guiltier to my eyes. I wouldn't be making bold assumptions, though. If I got carried away blaming an innocent about being Anankos' agent, well, the true spy would know I am attentive to his moves.

Do you know déjà vu? You'd be amaze to know how many of those I got with a couple of barrels. _The sealord_ surely overflew with supplies! That or those barrels were following me. … Talking about sanity fading away, I tried to imagine what Silas or Mozu would think about me if I shared with them all my theories. I mean, they were my friends, and leaving them out like that felt… bad. …

"But I guess Gunter was right about keeping quiet. I would hate to put them in danger." I whispered to myself as I followed the red bandana sailor.

My target was probably aware of me by that time. If he didn't overreact, that was a sign that he had nothing to hide… unless he was quite the actor, that is. He entered a room he already visited before. As I patiently waited outside, strong noises came from the inside, like if a fight broke out. After a good while of silence, the sailor leaved the room, followed by a gang of rude-looking sailors. Something seemed off. The way they stared at me… was quite threatening, so to say. I turn around and left them before I could check the accuracy of my premonition.

Lord Leo's eyes were out of the ordinary. That red bandana sailor hid something, and I would find out. First, I'd need some allies. Beefy ones.

* * *

 **I pondered whether I should do it or not. Compared to the first time, this is more appropriate. She wouldn't just stay put, and with the events going in the shadows of the ship, it was just natural for that to happen. Clarifying further would be a spoiler.**

 **Oh, hey. I didn't take months this time, did I? I missed writing, and here I am. I wonder how long it will last, though, so I, as always, make no promises. ... Shall we find out?**

 **Who is she…? Or who is he?** **Will two-timing Miles be caught? Or will somebody else be caught before that? Find out –yeah, you guessed it–, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!** **Heheheh. *Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	29. Chapter 29: The beef needed

**The beef needed**

"Have you seen those two, Odin?" Laslow asked the blonde who was stretching on the floor under the cloudy sky.

"You mean Keaton and Kaden? Of course I did! Do you think there may be taguels in this world?" Odin replied with equal excitement.

"It's not impossible. How about we looked for them and brought some with us? That way, Yarne won't have to worry so much about going extinct!"

"That's a dark idea!"

"Eh… is that a good thing?" Dealing with Odin, it probably was, but grammar had something to object in that regard.

"We should try asking Keaton about taguels when we get a chance! Oh, boy! Just thinking of seeing a taguel again gets me pumped at my darkest!" The delusional and outrageous blonde screamed to the four winds. Laslow flushed upon noticing how many looks that earned them.

"That is never a good thing. Last time, you almost demolished one of the buildings of Cheve." Selena stepped in after leaving her mistress, who had a nice chat with the shapeshifters, patting their fluffy hair to her heart's content.

"I only blew up half of it, and it was uninhabited!" Odin grumbled making an unsatisfied mug.

"Wasn't that the one from where archers were shooting their arrows to Beruka and you?" The grey haired man brought up, pointing a finger at Selena. The reaction he got from his friends was unusual. Odin gritted his teeth and blushed, while Selena couldn't open her eyes wider. "Although you were a little cool -but only a little- I am finding myself to miss you by my side on the battlefield. Why do you just have to go flying around with your crazy magic anyway?"

"Hey! It's not crazy! It's flashy! And if I didn't honor Lord Leo's name with my utmost performance I wouldn't have a face to show him!" Odin complained.

"And what about scaring away all the rookies with your attitude? You're the laughingstock of the newcomers!" Laslow blasted back, sharing the shame his friend did.

"Miles is part of the rookies, and we are hand and glove!"

"Miles aside, you say you want to honor your master's name, but I fail to see how getting _laughed at_ is going to serve for that purpose!"

A silence was made in the corner of the deck where they were. Even Camilla and the furry men halted their conversation to gaze at their ruckus. Odin's face became red. Of shame, you may think, but it was of frustration. Frustration of not being able of replying. It felt like a punch straight to the guts. A punch of truth.

Without saying anything, Odin walked past Laslow and descended the stairs from where Miles just came out. The psychologist tried to call him, but his words went unheard. The thick atmosphere he breathed gave him a hint.

"Is something funny?" The redhead asked all the curious spectators, her powerful glare discouraging everyone but her mistress. As the smooth flow of tasks being completed resumed its pace, Selena lent of the gunwale next to Laslow. "Did you have to tell him that harshly?"

"Please, don't get me wrong. … It's just that I hate it when I see others making fun of him. It's fine if I do, but seeing others laughing at him… that just feels the worst…" Laslow confessed, placing a palm on his chest. Selena prolonged her silence a bit further.

"I want names."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to make those bastards regret laughing at Odin. I'll erase them." Selena promised while cracking her knuckles. Laslow was struck by a cold shiver.

"There's no need to go that far, Selena!" The shy man persuaded unsuccessfully. Upon feeling the worried look from her mistress, Selena chilled out with a long gasp.

"Maybe so, but Odin is only ours to make fun of. They rest don't seem to understand why he's so special…" She muttered with a distant face, her eyes sparkling aloofly.

"I totally agree with what you said, but the sound of you…" Laslow began, squeezing his eyes with suspicion. "Selena, could it be that you…?" Her colors skyrocketed in a breeze. Wind sure knew when to step in.

"WHAT? There's no way! I won't tolerate your weird ideas, so you better have a hold of yourself! Consider yourself… warned." The redhead stammered in a rush, losing strength with each word. Inversely proportional to her confidence, Laslow's suspicion only got bigger, reflecting on his amused glance. So he wasn't as wrong as he first thought…

Selena ran away to her mistress' side and started complaining like crazy about that shameless womanizer of Laslow. Camilla welcomed her with open arms, always finding pleasure in hugging her cute girls. The redhead's thoughts, however, followed the shady figure of a shiny man. Her every fiber urged her to follow him.

Keaton was about to complain about her stinky hormones, but Kaden covered his mouth before he could, maintaining his cool and composed smile as he hushed him. The fox then found himself exchanging looks with Laslow. The handsome man shrugged and then averted his eyes to the floor, darkening his expression as his concern for a darker man grew brighter on his mind.

He felt an ache, one that wouldn't leave him unless he apologized first. … Where did Odin go? He found Miles staring at him from the stairs that led to the inner hallways. The blonde was pointing a finger downstairs. Laslow smiled.

* * *

Hmm… that red bandana sailor had returned to his work like nothing happened. Weird. Before, he was looking for someone, but to suddenly leave that behind and go back to his duties… It probably has something to do with whatever occurred in that room.

I followed the sailor to the prow deck, where he cleaned the floor with a brush. I would have casually approached him to talk, but he was surrounded by that group that came after him. The white-haired man was quite wary of me.

As standing there wouldn't give me any more hints, I decided to go find someone who I could ask for help. If I wanted to be alone with the red bandana sailor, I would have to do something with the gang following him first.

I went to the cuisine. There, I found Charlotte giggling and seducing the cooks. She was elegant. Elegant, but horrifyingly and evidently stupid. Faking ignorance isn't particularly hard, but Charlotte didn't know how to keep it easy. … It was good to see her back to her usual spirits, though. The last time we spoke, she was quite depressed.

What? I am not disappointed on her at all. Changing her behavior isn't an easy task to do. I never expected her to stop hiding her true self, but rather I wanted her to regain her self-confidence. Before, she flirted with men out of desperation for social rising. The woman in the kitchen was just having fun manipulating those cooks. It was almost fun to watch.

It was about to slip my attention, but Peri was there too. She was cutting onions slowly, tears ruining her makeup. Angst filled my chest. That poor girl… I clenched my fist.

"Peri!" I called from the window to take orders. "Can I have the steak you made for Silas? He spoke wonders of it!"

The girl moved her head to look at me. She cleaned her tears away and nodded, not as lively as I wanted, but drawing a smile nonetheless. My comment got the curiosity of the others and the cooks started asking her about the recipe I mentioned. Good.

When I turned back to gaze at the people in the dining room, I quickly spotted the helping hands I looked for. Going past Orochi and Azura –who were talking about a song–, I stopped in front of the blonds who were having a meal. You wouldn't expect to see those two together, precisely.

"So what my mistress told about you eating mountain was just another of those rumors after all." A hero said while munching some bread. His partner sighed.

"I don't know how those rumors keep piling up, to be honest. Some of the sailors has started saying that I was the responsible for the sudden push of wind from before! I just happened to point in the same direction…"

"Worry not, my ally of justice. Folks can say whatever they want, but so as long as someone knows the truth, you're not alone!" Arthur smiled after drinking some water. Benny kept silent some more.

"Thanks, Arthur. My luck… isn't as horrible as I thought if I have met you." The beefy man confessed quietly.

"If it is bad luck that worries you, just have a look at me! I wouldn't say I am proud of it, but just this morning I had a pile of crates falling on me! I wouldn't have made it alive if not for Effie." The other beefy man replied. See what I am going for?

"Then maybe you need this more than I do. Here, it's a good-luck charm I made myself." The charm was made of wood and had some symbolic runes I swear I have seen before.

"You did it yourself? Thanks a lot, my friend! With this, I, terror of the evil, will charge against unfairness without a second though!"

"Maybe… think about it twice if you're charging over a pit. It happened to you a lot of times when we patrolled around the astral realm, after all."

A moment of silence followed, but then Arthur began chuckling. Benny joined soon afterwards.

"Hey, guys." I stepped in after overhearing as a damned. In my defense I claim that I wasn't exactly hiding, but whatever. "Are you two free now? If so, there's something I'd need help with."

"Oh, Miles! Good to see you! As for myself, I am free. What about you, Benny?"

"U-um… I… I guess I am too. I tried helping a bunch of sailors moving in the barrels, but they refused my help, so…"

Probably, they refused his help because of sheer fear. I was quite nervous about asking him for help, but that element of intimidation was just what I was looking for: a measure to deal with the gang following that suspicious sailor.

"Then that's settled. Finish up your meal. We've got work to do." I grinned, glad of being able to count on such trust-worthy –and beefy– companions.

* * *

Xander had his expectations quite high about Corrin. Ever since he joined them, he was looking forward to seeing his younger brother displaying leadership and haughtiness. However, what he found wasn't exactly what he first thought.

"Come on, brother, I've been taking care of the whole group while you were away. Give me a little break! You're far fitter than me to lead us." Corrin protested, trying to free himself from the grip dragging him towards the deck.

"So you're saying my presence here is enough reason for you to slack off after everything you've accomplished so far. Do you know no shame?" The crown prince lectured.

"It's not like I meant to weasel out of it forever!" Corrin finally freed himself once they went upstairs. "I… um… just needed to stress out for a bit, and finally having you with us gave me the courage to be a bit selfish. I'm sorry."

Xander examined his brother cautiously. He knew Corrin. He knew him better than most did. Corrin may have been an ignorant to many of the world's truths, but he was no fool. Maybe there was some honesty behind his words, but the Corrin he remembered at the fortress was skillful when it came to eluding responsibilities.

However… that child was hardly reflected on the man in front of him. For the better or the worse, Corrin had matured.

"Listen, Corrin. You've overcome many hardships on your journeys. Leo and Camilla have told me everything about what happened at Cheve and Cyrkensia."

"I understand that we're at war, and these kinds of things may happen, but… Father's attitude with all this is what I hate the most." Corrin muttered, careful about not being overheard. Xander placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. As the nohrian royalty, we owe to our people trying our bests to care for them. I believe Leo told you about our undercover operations."

Corrin smiled for him.

"I am not trying to push you to be our leader, Corrin, but Father has his eyes on you. If you indulge yourself even if a little, our king will know. We must play the 'obedient sons' role. Our lives and the lives of those we can save depend on it."

"Actually, Xander wanted to take your place, brother." Leo joined them without previous notice. "If it were for him, he'd bear the entire responsibility of this invasion on his shoulders. Much to our dismay, Father chose you to be the head of our assault. If I recall correctly, he was counseled by Anankos yet again."

"That is right." Xander confirmed.

Leo studied Corrin's expression as it shifted into a confused one. If Miles was right, Corrin was no longer able to say that name: the curse is casted on those who have entered the secret kingdom, aka the pot.

"By the way, Xander. When did Father start worshiping Anankos?" Leo continued, attentive to Corrin's reactions.

"That's an odd question for you ask Leo. You never showed much interest in religion."

"I am not one of the faithful, no, but I am well-versed in religion. A prince must know-" He couldn't end his sentence before Xander continued his.

"Father changed his beliefs soon after the demise of Queen Arete. It's been ages since that happened."

"What does this have to do with anything, anyway?" Corrin asked in order to put a stop to the conversation. There was something strange about everything, and he didn't know how to describe it.

"Nothing…" Leo grinned smartly. "I must reckon, Corrin, I'm glad we helped that psychologist at Septembria. Good call choosing to dispatch the brigands."

"Thanks, I'm glad too. Hmm…" Corrin returned to his thoughts, trying to explain the feeling disturbing him.

Leo pulled Xander's arm and left Corrin on his own. There were some more things he wanted to ask his brother about Garon. If he was going to give Miles a vote of confidence after keeping quiet about that 'witness', Leo wanted to check the steadiness of his theories. The timeline about Anankos' influence on Garon was correct. What about the convenient change of policies?

* * *

I was quite confident. Having two tanks following me was quite the experience. I couldn't stop grinning, not even while we approached that red bandana sailor. He was surrounded with his minions, but I was optimistic about my odds.

"Hey there. Would you mind coming with us? There's something I need your help with." I asked him, ignoring the fierce looks I was earning from the others sailors around. The white-haired one was going to say something, but their boss raised a hand to stop them.

"Fine. I'll go with you." He agreed.

If he was hiding a conspiracy, he was definitively not worried about it being discovered. That or he was one hell of an actor, but I took that into consideration to scheme my plans. Arthur and I had some unfinished business, and that was casually what I needed to make him to _loosen_ _up_.

We moved over to my cabin. Compared to Leo's, it was smaller and humbler. I considered myself lucky about having been given a cabin: most of the crew was going to sleep in the hold. Maybe they thought I'd be having therapies during the sail. Whatever the reason, it came in handy.

"Well then, let's start. Benny and…" Arthur asked how he should address at the sailor.

"Hi- …It's Hilda."

Oh? How weird. I thought he was a boy. Unless he just happens to be a boy with a feminine name.

"I'll ask the two of you to lie down on the bed prone position, and take off your shirt."

"WHAT?" Hilda exclaimed. That confirms it. It's not a 'he'. The way she stared at Benny's blocky abs supported it. But it's not matter. Just a miscalculation.

"It's okay if you don't want to, Hilda. Just rest next to Benny like Arthur said." I calmed her, giving the boys a look that tried to explain things. I wonder if it worked.

And like that, my lesson began. I had some experience with it, but I wanted to be taught by a pro like Arthur before I did it on anyone else.

"The first thing to know about giving massages is to avoid pressing the vertebral column. Instead, move your hands close to it from the neck to the sacrum area. Then, extend your palms and move upwards. Just like kneading."

While Arthur spoke, he moved his hands over Benny's back. The hero had difficulties with reaching all the spots in such huge back, but he had talent with it. Benny himself was surprised about how relaxing it became. He mentioned he could no longer feel the pain of a pulled muscle he has been enduring for days.

To be honest, I think few people could really appreciate the importance of massages. That muscular pull could have cost Benny his life in the battlefield… a punishment could be in order… Meh, I'll just make a statement about the importance of being healthy later. I'll look like an idiot, but it's for a good reason.

Once Benny was done, Arthur came to assist me on my practice dummy. Hilda had been watching in commotion, but when she came back to her senses, it was late to run away.

"Wait! Unhand me! If this was what you needed help with, it doesn't have to be me-"

However, as soon as I pressed a hand onto her back, I found a tight spot. According to Arthur, if I made circular movements around it, the tension would dispel progressively. Hilda stopped resisting. I felt a bit bad about myself for forcing her into that, but there was another reason why I was trying to push her against the ropes.

On a closer look, Hilda was camouflaging her red hair with that bandana. To be fair, being a redhead in nohr is difficult. People could mistake her for a hoshidan. It's only but normal she wanted to stay out of trouble's way.

"Mastering the technic will take longer, but getting some feedback will help you identifying the places you need to knead." Arthur added while Benny put his shirt back on, observing my labor.

"Do you feel like guiding me, Hilda?" I asked carefully. I could be trying to make her confess her secret, but she was still a girl, and I was no sick pervert.

"A bit lower… there…" She quietly moaned. I looked at Arthur in search of… some other kind of guidance. Moral, I suppose.

"Is it really okay to do this?" I whispered to him, showing signs of stopping.

"What are you saying? You're pretty good at this! Is it really your first time?" Arthur replied, pleased with his discovery. I shrugged and focused on just doing it right.

I wanted Arthur to teach me mostly to correct all the things a novice makes wrong when he learns on his own. I mean, I told him I wanted to give him a massage, not cause him a lesion.

"Miles? Is something wrong? I am no one to talk, but you're making a scary face." Benny pointed out. Whoops.

"Oh! It's nothing! I'm sorry I made you worried, Benny." I smiled at him. "And you're not _that_ scary."

I was surprised by my own attitude. I didn't think I'd be able to treat Benny so friendly, but… I guess seeing someone's weakness while being given a massage makes one grow fond of them. Just like… who was Hilda?

"TADAAAA!"

While I palpated my chest in search for my pulse, Arthur started smiling for his mistress. Yes, Elise did burst out of the barrel in my cabin. Why were there so many of those barrels anyway?

"Lady Elise! You really got us good! Just look at Miles panting over there!" The hero mentioned.

"Hee hee! Yaay! I've being waiting for this chance since Mozu came up with the idea! Right, Mozu?" The princess grinned to the barrel next to her.

The barrel didn't react. Nor did the other next to it.

"Oh, I guess I lost Mozu on the way. These two over here are some friends I made while following you, Miles!" Elise explained.

Elise didn't really care who they were, but only if they had fun together. She's that sweet of a girl… However… if those two in the barrels were not Mozu and her clone, then we had reasons to be worried.

I gazed at Arthur, narrowing my eyes. I tried to send him an unspoken message. We needed to discover who those two were, for the princess' shake. He stuck his thumb out.

"Lady Elise, can we join your game? Miles is making me a face that speaks for itself."

Why?! Arthur, I believed you would know when I make a serious face! Ugh… I guess I've never been the kind of guy to be taken seriously. I make too many puns for my own good.

"Sure! But there are no more barrels in this room. We should head to the dining room, home to barrels of all kinds and shapes! There was where my buddies joined me! You should come too, Benny!" Elise proposed. The blonde wasn't displeased; just, surprised of being asked to play along.

"But-" I tried to interrupt.

"Let's go then!" Arthur grabbed Benny and they approached the exit. Elise returned to her barrel and pushed the others to move along. With their excitement, I was left behind.

*Sigh* Well. If whoever they are haven't touched the princess yet, I guess their objective must be other. … Hold on a second… Maybe Elise was following me, but what about the others? The barrel group chased me… and I chased Hilda.

When I looked back at the aforementioned, she was wielding a knife. She pushed me to the floor and placed her weapon on my neck. She looked resolved to cut my throat open, but her hand wouldn't move an inch.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but what about I listen to what you have to say over a cup of tea?" I offered, trying my best impression of Laslow. … Oh, boy, I was so terrified my knees wouldn't stop trembling.

"Why would you want to listen to anything I say?" Hilda whispered angrily. I smiled.

"Listening is my job, and you do seem to have quite the story to tell. Am I wrong, Hilda?"

She didn't reply, but she didn't move away either. I thought of chatting away, but I didn't want her to feel pressured. Pressure makes people take risky decisions, and my neck was at stake.

"Take your time. I'm not moving." I added.

Finally, Hilda put away her knife and stared at me with dangerous eyes. Red eyes. Big red eyes. What could her story be? Was she trying to go as a stowaway because she could not pay for her trip back to her homeland? Was she just trying to see world for free? Did she feel the call of the sea and jumped into the first ship she found without considering the consequences?

I had only stood up when her lips began moving again.

"My true name is Hinoka, warrior princess of Hoshido."

"See? That wasn't so hard, was- wait, what?"

* * *

 **Well, did you know who she was? Did you find it out before this chapter? I mean, the previous chapter's title was a direct hint of her identity, so it shouldn't have been really difficult.**

 **It's strange, I guess. Nothing of that short occurred in the original story, and, so far, I haven't gone away from it very much. That is to say, until this point.**

 **Have a good day.** ***Wink, wink* *Elbow, elbow***


	30. Chapter 30: Of bloodlines and families

**Of bloodlines and families**

Let's first consider the logic of this scenario… Wait, what am I even saying? There's no sense to this disaster! Hinoka? _That_ _Hinoka_?! The warrior princess and sworn enemy of Camilla?! Becalm yourself, Miles. Despair isn't going to take you anywhere. Breath in… breath out.

Hinoka was looking daggers at me, attentive to my every reaction so she could cut me down if needed. I, slow and careful not to provoke her, approached the bed and sat down.

"Fancy meeting you here: the lion's den. What even brought you here, princess?" I asked quietly, as if my life were in no danger.

She was puzzled to see me acting so casually, but the tightness of her grip around her knife did not soften. Nor did she sit next to me. Much less share a cup of tea.

"What do I get from telling you? You'll expose me if I let you go." She said with an unfriendly attitude.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't make bold assumptions on your own like that. I have no intention of doing anything without having a proper conversation first." I complained, trying not to sound as offended as I was.

"Are you implying that you will keep _me_ a secret?" She objected, prudent enough to mistrust a nohrian.

"That depends on what you tell me." I remembered there were no psychologists in Hoshido before going on. "I am some kind of counselor, and normally, I have no sides. My only side is that of my client's, and sometimes that's not even enough."

"Where are you trying to get?"

"Hire me. I may even prove to be of use to you, and if I don't, well, either use that knife or trust me about not breaking the professional secret." Please, take the bait!

Hinoka studied me for a third time. If I was a threat, I hid it well. She wavered. Then, she walked towards the door with the intention of leaving. However, when her hand was about to reach the handle, she instead locked the door.

"Make this worthy. Your life depends on it." She warned, resting upon the wooden wall of my cabin.

"Fair enough. Well, princess. I assume you're not here to spy on us. For that, those two ninjas following you could have done just fine." The first assignment: find out her objective. She hesitated to talk. Hinoka probably was unsure whether to use me or dispose of me.

"I'm here to take Corrin back."

I should have known. That was who she was looking for. That is why she went back once she found him by the side of his retainers.

"What's your plan?" I asked, rubbing my chin. She didn't reply. Of course, not so fast. I'll get there, sooner or later, but I'll have to take another route. "I am the only one making the questions, but you can feel free to ask me anything, you know? I'm here to help you."

"Allow me to doubt that." The untrusting redhead threw back at me. Well, to be fair, she was in the lion's den. What kind of idiot would trust anyone in there?

"So you have nothing you want to ask me? I mean, I've been with Corrin for quite a while now. I know one thing or two when it comes to him."

She frowned, ignoring where I was trying to get. At that point, I decided to stand up, just like my client. It would be rude to be the only one sitting.

"If I am not mistaken, this would be the third time you meet him after parting ways. What's your strategy to win him over this time?" I explained, patient.

"That's- Hmm… I'll tell him all the atrocities his false family has brought to our nation! If he's not convinced after that, I know plenty more reasons!" Hinoka swore, just as if she tried to justify herself.

She had no more accusations, did she? My face became too clear about my thoughts.

"I will tell him how his 'family' has being using him as a mere tool since he was taken from us! They always meant to use him as a weapon against us!"

"Do you really think so?" I asked opening my eyes wider. She would have gone on talking, but her words failed her. "I don't know what your plan of action is, but if those are the things you're going to tell him… you'll only hurt him more."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Look princess. You are right about something. Corrin _does_ _want_ to go back with you."

Telling her some of the secrets I kept for the prince was unethical, but that the best tool I had at my disposal to get the conversation to where I wanted it.

"I knew it! Then all I have to do is-"

"Corrin wants to go with you and say he's sorry about everything he has done to harm you and the rest of his siblings… especially to Takumi… However, you yet fail to understand… one thing: the reason Corrin betrayed himself."

"The reason… he betrayed himself?"

"Don't make that puzzled face, princess. You know exactly what I am talking about. Before he was forced to make a choice, you were convinced Corrin would side with you. But then, why did he not return even after learning the truth? Why?"

I halted my speech for dramatic purposes. I wanted her to remember the suffering that question awakened. Make no mistake; I am not a sadist like Niles. However, that question must have tormented her for too long. Corrin told me how his sister Hinoka trained to become the warrior she now is in order to be strong enough to take him back. That being so, a core part of her identity is her capacity to lure Corrin into her side, which is why I wanted her to face it properly. I wanted her to realize she didn't fail because of her own incapacity, but because she did not know… what Corrin's childhood was like.

An idea thundered thought my brain, or wherever my consciousness is. It was a scary idea. Nevertheless, taking into consideration what I was trying to do against the onion soup, it was frighteningly convenient. How will this affect everything?

"Tell me why…" The redhead whispered. Then, she gazed back at me with shiny eyes. "What are you waiting for? Tell me!"

Before I could go on, I had to clear my throat. Seeing her so afflicted was… hard. I was serious about growing fond of those whose back you massage. Maybe it's just me. I have my reasons.

"I am afraid no one is fit to answer that question." Time to make my move! "Let's make a deal. If you go undercover the rest of the trip, I will grant you a meeting with Corrin when we reach the shore." If I had made that proposition five minutes ago, she would have accepted on a heartbeat. However, her worries became others.

"What for? I won't be able to convince him! It seems like the only hope left is to force him to return by force!" Hinoka yelled, losing the control of the situation.

"But… if you _do go undercover_ and seal your knife away, I'll help you as much as I can, AND, I promise you will have the answer you're so hungry for."

"How?" Hinoka asked, weak enough as to forget she had a knife with which she could force me to sing.

"If I told you, there's no way in hell you'd do it. Please, princess Hi- I mean, Hilda. Trust me here. I care for this just as much as you do. Do it for Corrin." I persuaded, trying my hardest.

The red bandana sailor, aka Hilda, aka Hinoka the warrior princess, finally nodded. My god. I did it! … Oh god, now that I've done it… what do I do with it?

"I'm off to go see Lord Leo." I told her while moving towards the door. She glared at me suddenly, gripping her blade with killer intent. "He was the one that made me follow you around in the first place. If I don't report back to him, he will grow even more suspicious of you." I explained, trying not to lose my cool.

"How do I know you're not going to sell me out?"

I know what she meant, but the way she expressed it made me want to puke.

"I am NOT doing that, you hear?!" I yelled, pointing a finger at her. She surely didn't expect that reaction of me. Me neither. "I'm sorry, but I am having enough difficulties with this. Lord Leo is one of the few people I would never to lie after all he's done for me, and here I am because of you. SO! Please, bear with it for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can, Hilda."

I unlocked the door and pushed the handle backwards. I found Camilla fighting not to lose her balance and fall on me. My blood froze in my veins. I gulped.

"Camilla? What were you doing leaning against my door?" I asked with a neutral voice. I did an extra effort to hide my panic. I could sense the redhead behind me trying to find out what stopped me.

What did I even do to deserve this? *Sigh*

"Um… I was just, well… Even if I explained it to you, I doubt you would even understand!" The guilty princess replied, regaining her composure. … I've missed this feeling of hatred.

"Oh, thank you for your vote of trust. Being insulted by you is my TOP priority right now." I grunted sarcastically, trying to scare her away by acting rude.

"It _should_ be: I'm a demanded woman. Getting my attention is not that easy."

"I'm well aware of that. Which is why I am so curious to know your reasons to be here, miss popular. I thought you were doing your important royal stuff." I sighed, trying to prevent things from getting out of control: Hinoka had realized who I was talking to.

Camilla lost the strenght with which she mocked me a moment ago. Maybe I made some kind of meaningful point, but I couldn't care less at that point: my guest was starting to lost her calm at a alarmingly fast rate.

"Well, I got some free time thanks to Xander, and I was hoping we could resume our last talk." Camilla smiled charmingly. I blinked twice. What did that even mean?

"Our last talk?" I repeated, having a little peek behind me. Hinoka was desperate to find somewhere to hide.

"I'm still getting you to have my love advice. I hate owing you anything, so it's not like you had any other choice!"

Love… advice? For freaking real?! This must be one of destiny's sick jokes. I attempt to commit treason in order to make a change for the better, and she comes to me with that bull! … Even if I'm madly curious to understand her obsession with my love life, that wasn't time to lose focus.

"Well? Aren't you letting me in? It's your opportunity to prove yourself a gentleman and offer me some tea, Miles." The princess giggled, trying to get inside.

I stretched my arms onto the sides of the door frame, blocking the entrance. I tried my best not to falter in my position. She was NOT getting in.

"In my cabin?! Are you nuts?! How am I supposed to have tea in here?" I got furious at her, careful not to break from the pressure: I actually had tea. Camilla tried to peek over my shoulder, but I denied her vision by getting in her way. My hate was greater than my affection. The moment helped too.

"Then why did I see some teabags on your bag over there?" Camilla pointed out, arching a brow.

"What are you talking about!? Oh… That's um… uuummmm…" Think, Miles! Quick!

"Ooooh, I see you're not alone. Is she…?"

Oh, no. Crap. Damn it all! Camilla had seen Hinoka! The nohrian pushed me aside and rushed to the hoshidan's side.

"Is this your girlfriend? I knew I was onto something! What's your name, dear?" Camilla started asking Hinoka. The redhead's reaction was something that will probably be etched into my memory: pure panic.

Still… why am I not surprised? Camilla didn't recognize Azura: why would Hinoka be any easier to identify. I clearly underestimated the power of disguises. But… really? Just a bandana to hide her emblematic hair and some sailor clothing and that's it? Now I'm concerned about the world of disguises.

That aside, this could represent a great opportunity. Nonetheless… why did Camilla mistake her for my girlfriend, of all things? I guess I did try my hardest at hiding Hinoka from her.

"I-I am Hi-Hilda, milady." I could sense how hard it was for her to call Camilla in a respectful way.

"Hilda! I can see why a _superficial_ man like Miles would fall for you! Your eyes are beautiful!"

"Wha-"

"You should be careful with him, though: I know he has dirtier thoughts than he looks." Camilla advised her, ignoring that I was just in next to them, hearing all of the insults. "How did the two of you met? You've got to tell me _everything_ about you!"

"E-everything?" Hinoka muttered, terrified by the sound of it.

She asked me for help with a discreet look, but I had other plans: that was the _how_ , the one she wanted to learn about. … However, I had to make sure it didn't backfire in the worst of ways.

"Seriously, Camilla. I'd KILL you for spying on us. If only Corrin was able to forgive me if I did…" I joked.

"Oh, Miles, you're so funny!" Camilla giggled. That dark humor lover…

"I am funny, aren't I?" My empty eyes stared at Hinoka. Her face lost its colors. Message sent and received.

"But you don't have to worry about me. I'll keep you two a secret, I promise, psycho."

"Splendid." I thanked the wyvern rider. "I'll be going now: there are some things I must attend without further delay. The two of you should have a good talk, _my dear_. Camilla is a decent human being when she's not trying to kill you."

"You still haven't gotten over that? Shoo, shoo!" The princess complained, making gestures with the hand to send me away.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" Hinoka begged me, trying to reach her hand out to me. I grinned while closing the door behind me.

Ironically, I was doing that for her. If it were for me, I would undo all the wrong ideas in Camilla's odd mind. However… Hinoka would only understand why Corrin betrayed them once she met the people that 'kidnapped' him and 'used him as a mere tool to hurt them'.

Actually, I would love to have stayed and watch them. It would be priceless. Too bad I had to go lie to someone I admire. *Sigh* I'm not paid enough.

* * *

 _The sealord_ had never been so clean. The new squad of sailors did their job quite swiftly and effortlessly. To the eyes of the veterans, they were the fresh meat they needed to enliven the crew. Nonetheless, good things usually come at a price. The price in this case was not the one they were hired for originally.

Rumors of the generous war finance reached the ears of everyone at the port. How were the pirates going to lose their chance to get their hands on such easy money? Their leader, however, had additional reasons to boycott the invasion.

"Asura, are you sure we can trust the lass?" One of his minions asked him while they cleaned the stern deck, near the helm.

The white and black haired man looked in the direction where the captain of the ship and the crown prince chatted. The former was quite interested in giving the later a good impression, and so he began behaving way better with his crew just for the occasion.

"This 'lass' is a princess of Hoshido, no less." Asura replied with a stern look.

"And? She may be a bigwig from your homeland, but why would we risk the operation just because of her? Each second we spent cleaning this stupid floor, our cover suffers more and more! That wretched Cyclops has been staring at us this whole time! He knows…!"

"Shhh! Are you mad? Do you have a death wish?" Asura shut him down, taking care of not being heard by Niles. "If we do as the princess wants, we may be able to stop the invasion. After that, we shall become heroes of Hoshido, and more importantly, we will be buried in riches as thanks."

That idea was enough to keep his twerp gang happy for the time being. However, Asura kept quiet about his ulterior motives. There was more to it than met the eye.

"Buried in riches…" One of his minions sang, sweeping the floor with the mop. Asura gritted his teeth.

* * *

On second thought, there was no way I could lie to Leo. He's too clever, and I don't want to bury my own grave yet. Instead, I will tell him half-truths and give him hints that mention that I'm onto something big, because I am. *Sigh* Again. What will become of me by the time this ends?

I found Gunter talking to himself in a lone room next to the stairs. What? It's nothing out of the ordinary. People talk to themselves all the time… in their thoughts. If someone wants to think aloud, why not? I mean, aren't I doing that right now? Fine, I'll let you be, forth wall.

When I reached the main deck, a cold breeze caught me by surprise. Effie and Beruka were flying somewhere on a wyvern. Elise and Mozu were looking over the gunwale, wearing worry on their faces. Apparently, Arthur did it again. … Jeez, what did those whales hold against him? Benny was the most worried of the bunch, but his expression was as scary as usual. I was starting to see through his dreadful glares.

I didn't join them in their adventure. Before anything like that, I had something to discuss with the barrels that were trying to sneak away from Elise's watch. I followed them slowly and then entered a room with some maps and navigational papers. And compasses. Lots of compasses.

"Must be hard escorting that reckless princess, huh?" I mentioned to the empty room.

Whoever hid under the barrels, they were prudent enough not to give themselves away. Not yet. Fine, they want more details.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to meet princess Hinoka in my cabin, but I'm glad we came to an agreement. If you guys need to take a breather, do tell me and I'll find you somewhere to unwind. You don't have to trust me, but at least don't kill me if 'Hilda' and I pretend to be a couple."

The next thing I knew, I had a kunai pressing my neck. If I wasn't dead, it was because one of the ninjas stopped the other from killing me.

The killer was a female ninja… with what I assumed that was some strategic clothing whose purpose was to provoke males, because… let's just say her cleavage competed with those of Camilla's and Charlotte's. Brown hair, her bangs hid one side of her face, but her thin eyebrows were arched in a violent expression. She really tried to murder me!

My defender, on the other hand, was a male ninja of green hair. He exposed a little of his chest too, and yes, he was well-built, but whatever. He didn't the same effect on me, thanks to god. … I'd better stop thinking about chests for now. Around his forehead, he wore some kind of hoshidan headband. I had never met ninjas in the flesh!

"He deserves to die." The woman said.

"He said he's on our side. And if you kill him, you would raise the alarm and put Hinoka-sama in great danger." The man said.

The both of them shared an intense exchange of looks. The next second, the two of them hid under the barrels again. I thought my eyes were betraying me: their speed was unbelievable.

"About the thing of being a couple… "I resumed as if nothing had happened. "…Princess Camilla discovered us after we agreed to cooperate and mistook her for my girlfriend. Thankfully, I've managed to assure she will keep quiet about it, so you don't have to worry about me doing anything indecent to Hilda, miss barrel, because I won't. That I promise."

They didn't reply. How professional. Well, I'm glad that's out of the way. How do I know they accepted what I just said? If they didn't, I wouldn't have left the room alive. I'm sure they must be pretty confused, though.

Back to Leo! I quickly found him in the center of a huge group of people requesting his attention. I considered lying to him one last time. I gave up on the idea lightning fast. Outsmarting that man was probably one challenge I'd be looking forward to accomplish… on a chessboard or something. I wonder what he'd do to me if he caught trying to fool him. … I won't be getting ahead of myself.

"Lord Leo!" I called the prince, who was reading some kind of dull-looking list. He kept going on reading until he finished whatever complex mental process he was carrying out and then returned the list to the sailor awaiting for orders.

"I want these secured and delivered to their new destination asap. You're dismissed." Leo commanded.

I noticed he was holding a magic tome. I grew curious about that one. It looked… powerful, and it wasn't Brynhildr for a change.

"What is it, Miles? Any progress with your surveillance?" The prince wondered.

"Oh, yes indeed. For starters, 'he' was actually a woman."

"With arms like those?! Ahem… I suppose she must have worked out pretty hard…" He muttered to himself. It was… fun to see him getting so altered about not being correct.

"But there's more. She boarded this ship because she was looking for someone."

"And who could that be?"

"Corrin." I was risking it more than I'd like in order to be honest.

"Corrin? I guess it must be another admirer of his. She's not the first one we've met like that. Just look at some of the soldiers around. They were inspired by my brother's way of achieving clean victories and decided to follow him ever since." Leo explained, opportunely going further from the truth.

"So it seems… No matter that, I've made sure she… means no threat at all." Extorting her by mentioning the consequences killing anyone would bring upon her and how that would affect her odds of succeeding with Corrin.

"Gook work. Keep me informed if anything changes."

"About that… I actually have found something quite big." I confessed before he could return to his duties. I wouldn't be able to tell the truth about Hilda, but I would give him enough hints so he could understand my intentions before I'm sentenced for treason.

"Is it related to… you know…" He blushed. "The soup?" Oh. He must have felt stupid saying that in public. Some impatient sailors were waiting for him, listening to our conversation out of curiosity and boredom.

"Not actually. But it's something I'm betting my life on. I know it's weird, but I have an idea about how to improve our relationships with Hoshido." I retorted, trying to make it up for him after being so uncool.

"Interesting… Just try not to go overboard with it, okay?" Leo sighed. "It appears that's everything you do recently. Betting your life on things."

Oh… is that so? … I've been living on the edge since Camilla attempted to murder me, and Leo's arrival proved to be quite arduous. I'm not sure if it is fine to feel proud of it, but the thing is that I do. Hey, I'm still alive. I still am… until everyone discovers I'm hiding the enemy princess by pretending to be her boyfriend. … … I can't believe I just said that.

"I'll tread carefully, boss." I accepted turning sideways to go away.

"And before you leave, Miles. Here."

Leo offered me a book. Potentially a magic tome. I squinted.

"What do I make of this, Lord Leo?" I asked to manifest my confusion. He tilted his head and frowned.

"You don't like it?"

"I do! I love it, but… I haven't really mastered Ember yet, and my magic is weaker than butter… so…"In few words: I wasn't ready.

"Ready or not, I give you Ginnungagap. The harder you push your limits, the superior your results will be, mark my words." The teacher told me. Many of my teachers have said that to me before. Professor Din, Silas… and now Leo.

"Ginnunga-what?!" Its name was so weird I couldn't even believe I was being given something so precious. "But-"

"No buts. Moreover, if I get you to make Elise envious of your progress, I trust her growth will be enhanced beyond prospects. Now, go please _my_ expectations on you, my student." He ordered with that smart grin of his. I smiled back at him, once again impressed by his sharpness. Will he ever stop to amaze me?

"I will do my best for you, Lord Leo. Elise will be jealous." I sensed the spark of rivalry resurrecting back. And what if she's stronger than I will ever be? Some even dare to describe me as clever! I will catch up with wits and gigunga… ginangu… gin…

"Ginnungagap." Leo repeated, probably noticing how hard I was trying to read the grimoire's name on its cover.

"Yes! Gigangogap!" I gloriously claimed, doing my best impression of Odin. I wonder if the reaction I got from him was an attempt of hiding an amused snort. I hope so.

A voice in the distance, maybe a trainee's, told everyone to take care, for Odin's infection became viral. Just as that happened, the true and incomparable shape of darkness emerged from the guts of _The sealord_.

"Behold my true and unforgiving form, ill tongues! Odin Dark is back on business with twice the spirits, both in mythology and syntax! Your insults will harm me no longer, for I am hero, legend and mystery!" Odin exaggerated. Someone handsome pushed him aside to enter the deck.

"Yes, yes. Now, mister-y hero, will you have a spar match with me like in the old times?" Laslow defied. … Did he just make a pun? Yes!

Just as I was about to feel happy about their reconciliation, I was pushed away from Lord Leo. The sailors were desperate to get their job done, and they were sick of me monopolizing the prince. Poor guys. I would take pity on Leo for the mountain of work he had pending, but he's way too awesome as to get pitied.

* * *

Hinoka regretted trusting that man the moment he left the cabin. What was he thinking leaving her with Camilla? Back in Notre Sagesse, her nemesis almost cut her head off in that battle. If Corrin hadn't stopped her, she might as well be dead.

"Why are you so nervous, my dear?" Camilla asked, taking a closer look to her new friend. The women were sitting on the bed of Miles' cabin.

"M-m-me? Be-because… you're a princess and I…" Hilda spouted nervously. Camilla laughed.

"You don't need to be that formal! It's just the two of us here. Besides, I want you to tell me ALL of Miles' weaknesses." The nohrian said with a determined look. Hinoka blinked repeatedly.

"What?"

She was in greater danger if that was the case. If Camilla wanted to talk about 'her boyfriend', she would soon find out the truth about how little Hilda really knew about him.

"I guarantee you'll be glad to do as I say, darling. If he was to come with us the rest of the way, he would die sooner or later. I've seen him fighting, and he has a long way to go yet. As your couple, he might have convinced you to endure him being away with us, but I'm sure you want him to be by your side, right?"

"Riiight…" Hilda nodded slowly, confused.

"That being the case, if we collaborate, I may be able to kick him out and let him be all yours." Camilla smiled while holding Hilda's hands. Hinoka gave up and decided to just play with it. She promised to herself to suffocate to death her 'boyfriend' the next time she saw him.

"I'm moved by your consideration towards us, but… is… that really why you're doing this?" Hilda questioned, fast to notice when someone hid something from her.

"Oh, my. I didn't think you'd notice." Camilla sighed, relaxing a little more now that her façade wore off. "Fine, I'll be honest with you so as long you don't tell Miles. I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Of him? What could he have that a princess doesn't?"

Camilla frowned and got anxious. She grabbed her arms and stared at the floor. Then, she looked back at Hilda.

"He stole my place as Corrin's counselor." The princess stated with a cold voice.

Hinoka clenched her fists, almost ready to fight her in that very room. Her blood began warming up just by hearing that woman speak about HER brother.

"What do you care? He's not your real brother." Hinoka threw back, twice the hard feelings. She got slapped. When she was about to return the fire, she found Camilla staring at her with a killer look.

"Don't say that ever again." Her speech became slow and paused, and her voice graver. "To me, he's no different from Leo or Elise. You… you clearly know nothing… about us…"

Camilla was a woman with many faces. The one she had in front of that sailor, however, was not one easily seen. It wasn't particularly stressed; still there was pain and regret. No matter that, Hinoka didn't really care.

"What is there to know? You kidnapped him from his real home! Is there anything else to it?"

The look she earned from the nohrian… that look made Hinoka hesitate to keep pushing.

"I believed we could be good friends, but it seems you really know nothing about the _royal purge_." Camilla said while she got up to leave.

"The royal… purge?" Hinoka repeated, startled by the sound of it. Camilla stopped before reaching the door, and looked back.

"You really know nothing at all, don't you?"

The princess meditated in silence for a bit. After reaching some conclusion, she locked the door and returned to sit next to Hilda, but not very close.

"Do you know at least that my brothers and I only share father?" She began. Hinoka was already speechless. "Get ready then. Things are only going to get worse from here on."

Garon had many concubines after Queen Katerina's death, which led to a big family of royal siblings. While some could see it as a great way to counter his loss, it only made it worse: the concubines used their children as tools to get closer to the king, and closer to becoming the new queens. Murder, poisoning, back-stabbing… many were lost, and only the strong survived.

Xander was Katerina's son and the oldest of the kids, so he had little to worry about. Camilla, on the other hand, was one of the oldest too, making her a popular target to her siblings' devices. She lost a little sister and killed many of her siblings too, both in self-defense… and by her mother's command.

Leo was one of the purest children of the lot, but her mother was one of the cruelest. She forced him to kill at a very early age, and mastering Brynhildr was a matter of life and death. Elise, as one of the youngest, was one of the luckiest too. Her mother died before Elise could walk, and with her out of the equation, Elise meant no threat to any of the others. Few tried to kill her, and somehow she always managed to get help whenever her life was in danger.

Then Arete arrived at the castle and touched Garon's heart with honesty, outpacing the lies of the other concubines. After becoming the new queen, no one dared to lay a finger on her daughter Azura, so she didn't really learn much about the whole massacre. By the time it all came to a conclusion, only Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise were left.

Leo, Elise and Camilla were prohibited to be friends with Azura: if they weren't taking her life, they wouldn't give her friendship. Soon after Queen Arete's tragedy, Garon lost the little rationality he had and became a monster. He kidnapped Corrin, and in return Azura was kidnapped. While Nohr and Hoshido became hostile to each other, the nohrian royal siblings attempted to establish good relationships.

"Much to my regret, trying to murder them in the past made it impossible for me to reach their hearts. Elise wouldn't smile no matter what, Leo sheltered himself with magic roots, and Xander felt awful for not having been able of putting a stop to our suffering any sooner. Ours was a broken family…" Camilla finished narrating.

"I… had no idea." Hinoka whispered with unstable breath. That was too much to take in.

"Of course you didn't. Arete did her best to hide the royal purge once she became queen. She did it for her daughter, but… I think she did it for us too."

"And what happened then?"

"Corrin happened, my dear." Camilla said, drawing a new smile on her lips. Hinoka suddenly felt like crying. "He easily became friends with Elise, and his innocence defeated Leo's forests of wards. Educating Corrin became Xander's way of doing penance. Shortly after, Leo developed a rivalry with Xander thanks to that, making him the competitive child he is now. Elise left everything behind her back and was able to trust again. As for me, I made sure to shower all of them with the love our mothers didn't provide to any of us. Although Corrin was a brave boy, he was in an unfamiliar land and he was scared because of it. As such, I did my utmost to make him feel loved and safe."

The red bandana sailor felt silent for a while. She wasn't able to think properly, and she had to cover her eyes. Something hurt. And because that something hurt, there was something else that began aching even more.

"That is why I want to get rid of Miles. This pointless war has been hurting my sweet Corrin, and with all the obligations that keep him busy, I can't spend quality time with him anymore! And when we finally get some rest and I rush to his side, always, ALWAYS, that man gets in my way! Just yesterday I saw the two of them going out for a long walk! I'm mad jealous!" Camilla screamed at the top of her lungs.

She hadn't noticed her crying companion yet.

"I don't trust Miles to be ALL the help Corrin needs. Even if he was, I want to support Corrin myself because I need to be completely sure of his well-being. Following our Father's monstrous commands… fighting his real family… going against his heart's will…" Camilla had to stop for a moment. Then she shortened distances with her companion and remembered the decision she made long ago. "Listen to me, Hilda. I will put an end to this war one way or the other. If to achieve that I must kill all of Hoshido's royals with my own bare hands, so be it. Corrin will never forgive me if I did, but I will tolerate his suffering no longer."

"That's enough. Please, stop."

"So, yeah. Corrin is not my real brother, but I'm sure as hell not to allow anyone to take him away from me. I'll stay by my family's side until the day my flesh rots away."

"Enough!" Hinoka yelled. Camilla just noticed how altered Miles' girlfriend was. She lent closer to her, growing worried about Hilda.

"What's wrong, dear? Did my story disturb you? I'll apologize if that's the case."

Hilda curled up and hugged her legs, flickering. That had to be some kind of nightmare. That could not be happening! What was she going to do after all she learned? What was she even supposed to believe anymore?

Camilla gave her a hug.

"I get a tad irascible whenever someone tells me I'm not Corrin's sister. I'm really really sorry." The purplehead apologized, caressing Hilda's head.

Hinoka believed it couldn't get any worse, but it just did. She felt her old self fading away. There was no place for hatred or resentment between Camilla's arms, so she threw them away. All that was left was an insufferable mix of pain and curiosity.

"Please, tell me more about… _your_ _brother_ …" Hinoka requested, salty tears running down her cheeks. Camilla presented her with a beam.

"It will be my pleasure."

* * *

 **Huff… well, there's that.**


	31. Chapter 31: Multi-tasking

**Multi-tasking**

I'm worried. Up until now, I've been juggling my way through. Things kept happening, and I found yet more new ways to deal with it. Such is life. Still, it is in these moments where one should check his priorities and, with them, the origin. A troubled boy: Corrin. I've yet to clarify with him and Azura that I know their secret. I'm not mentioning Lilith, though.

Hmm… I should go talk with her too, actually. That silly dragon girl has been keeping a terrible secret to herself. She clearly loves being with everyone at the camp –I've seen her bonding with others a few times–, and hiding the truth to those you love is hard, especially when it involves them. Her mood must be at its lowest. As someone who knows her situation as Anankos' daughter, I should check on her soon.

But then, as I said, I've got to go speak with Corrin and Azura first. They must know that the first step to prevent the open war has been taken. However, the start has been rather clumsy: the second step came sooner than expected, and if I don't avoid tripping, the fall will be fatal for everyone.

Ooookaaaay, I'll stop with the metaphors. How am I supposed to deal with Hinoka on top of everything else? I lack the time to fulfill my duties as a psychologist, and boy do I miss strolling around talking and helping people with their worries. *Sigh* Where am I even going to get the time to study that crazy spellbook Lord Leo just gave me? Ginnun… gaa… screw it. I'm calling it Giga. Easier to remember.

I heard Orochi decided to side with us. Whether that's true or not, I'd like to have a chat with her. If she's serious about it, she must be facing a crisis after agreeing to help her previous enemies. Heh, 'enemies'. If only everyone knew… Which brings me to the next point: I'm still waiting for Gunter to give me hints about Valla. The sooner the truth is known, the better. But even if it is known, the hostility between kingdoms is still strong. Breaking though that will prove to be quite the challenge…

You know? I thought ninjas were supposed to be calm and collected like that green ninja. His sidekick however… she looked altered. I wonder what upset her. … I really doubt she will tell me, either way. Her eyes… those were the eyes of someone who lost a loved one. Erasing all the hatred between nations is going to be a paaain. If only there was no such thing as that bloody curse to make things harder…

"Daydreaming again, Miles?"

I had been gazing at the breaking waves colliding against the hull, lost in thought, surrounded by the activity of sailors fulfilling their duties. Then I turned to this voice, and I realized the unforgivingness of time. Not even a break to get things straight, huh? … On with it, then.

"You know me, Corrin." I smiled.

"You must have been real busy. I will never thank you enough for all you're doing. Just the other day I saw Beruka smiling for the first time! Can you believe it?" The prince got worked up, eyes wide open.

"Heheh. I'm glad to hear that. Last time I talked with her I was a bit worried." Given that Niles almost disproved me and the efficiency of my strategies. "But her improvements are nothing to praise _me_ for. Beruka did it all by herself."

I forgot to mention this, but inhibited people have it tougher to actually take the first step. I ignore _who_ Beruka really is, but behind that impassible face there is a strong-willed girl.

"But she started because of you, didn't she?" Corrin objected raising a finger. I tried to come up with something to reply, but nothing came to my mind. "Thank you, Miles. Truly."

"Jeez, stop thanking me and give me a raise already!" I joked, getting some laughs in return.

"I will look into that! And… about yesterday… Could we keep the facts surrounding Gunter's return a secret? I wish I could explain it, but…" His eyes fixed at the floor, evasive. The symptoms of the inability to speak freely were present in his whole constitution.

" _A curse won't let you_ , right? I know, Corrin. I've been a lot busier than you think." I still am… *Sigh*

"What?! You know about the curse? But- how?" His Innocence got impressed and confused. I crossed my arms in a mysterious demeanor.

"I ran my own investigation, you see. This third kingdom is the answer, Corrin. The means with which we will stop the war." To start another, I'm afraid.

"I admit that sounds incredible, but I don't see the connection. What does it even have to do with the present conflict?" The prince frowned. I considered telling him, but if I started that line of events, I would neglect my attentions with the princess.

"Explaining that would take a lot of time and my agenda is struggling right now. Nevertheless, I'll give you a hint. The trail we must walk does not lead to conquest or justice. Instead, it's revealing the truth what we must seek. A truth that _a convenient curse_ protects. Take that as you may. Time will help you understand…"

With those words, I left his side and ventured to return to my cabin. I had to check I hadn't made a terrible mistake. Corrin called me before he lost sight of me, but I ignored him. Feeding his curiosity would keep him on his toes. A hunch told me he would need to be alert.

* * *

The weight of a fine blade. The guidance it mumbles to its wielder. The sliced air surrounding a fight. The Chosen One decided to leave all that behind to step into the fascinating world of magic, but despite the flashiness of spells, there was something… odd about fencing.

Its moves could be so humble and small compared to those of crazy magic, and still… …

Odin the Great forgot many things while sparring with his old friend. He forgot the importance of appearances and aesthetics, the vitality of the size of each strike and the build-up chants for the biggest of moves. Odin even forgot about himself, for at that moment, there was no Odin, but just a swordsman with a blade in his hand, facing a worthy rival.

Names faltered, circumstances disappeared… the dark swordsman looked at his swordhand and felt a sudden pain in his chest, like if he suddenly remembered the loss of a missing limb. He gripped the substitute of his destined blade and glared again at his rival.

"What's gotten into you? You said your skills had gotten rusty, but this isn't rusty at all!" Laslow complained while he defended himself from the mighty strikes his partner lunged at him constantly.

The fight had multiple stages. Odin cornered Laslow against a wall. From there, Odin slowed his moves in order to attend the direction his rival pretended to move towards: since he had the advantage there, he was going to end the match with the next strike. However, Laslow pressed his feet against the wall and boosted towards Odin, his own sword ready to meet his.

Odin stepped aside and blocked the incoming strike. Then the two of them switched places, spun on their foot and their blades met again, sparks emitting. Odin was the first to react: he faked to move backwards and then swept Laslow's legs. The fallen blocked the upcoming strike to his neck and then rolled away to get up in one elegant jump.

"Where are your signature moves, Odin? The rising sunlight strike or the spiral tornado of edges?" Laslow provoked grinning widely.

The blonde halted for a second. Then he blinked.

"I… I don't know. There's no time for them right now." He replied aloofly. Laslow paled.

"What?! Are you not feeling well? Was it something you ate? Did you forget what I told you about mushrooms?"

"Shut up. It's not that. It's like… a forgotten version of me is trying to take over my persona and break through my very name. I was doing great managing that feeling, but this… this…" He mumbled, weakening his fight stance.

Laslow took advantage and tried to knock him out with a powerful descending strike, which Odin blocked by the skin of his teeth.

"This is not the Odin I know. Odin Dark is a man immune against trivialities. While Selena and I suffered homesickness, he was the one to pick us up and fill us with rough determination!"

Now pressed by his old friend, Odin was between the devil and the deep blue sea. The mortality of each strike and the certainty of each word pushed him against his limits. No one would describe their fight as a mere spar match. At least, its level was one only to be found in the most ardent of battlefields. Some sailors watched them in excitement; others, in horror.

Odin managed to endure the heaviest of blows and Laslow and him started a violent push of strengths, guts and will.

"Luckily for that man, he has great friends he can count on." Odin said. "Listen well! The past tried to drown his identity, but the oblivious hero is not one to be affected by such things like other timelines! His light emits to nowhere but the present, for the present is where he shall live in. His name: Odin Dark!"

"Have you made that up just now, or is it something you write somewhere beforehand." Laslow inquired. His opponent blushed.

"Silence, you arrogant womanizer! My blade will know the taste of your blood!"

"Oh, I remember that one. It was just under 'behold my swordshand's power' in your list, right?"

With a fury push, they came out from the showdown of forces. The iron of their swords sliced the air once again, but the blonde came back to his senses.

There were more reasons to why he chose magic over swordsmanship. He was indeed the best one to deal with homesickness because he built a whole new identity in that new world. New legends, new tales… with so many stories in store, there was little space for his memories to afflict him.

However, seeing a sword in his hand and Inigo in front of him unburied everything he worked so hard to hide once. The kingdom and the friends he left behind. For a moment, Odin thought Owain was about to take his place and cry all the nostalgia he had been disregarding… but then he remembered they were the same person, and none of them were the type to think about things too much anyway.

His swordsmanship was his, just like his magic. His past, his present and his future will be his, no matter the name he uses. The grip around his blade became softer, his eyes sharper.

"Take this! Time-breaking slash!" Or in other words, a heavy strike followed by a kick that changed the pace of the fight.

Laslow remembered that one as well, but Odin began resuscitating his old battle moves one by one, making the fight harder and harder. However, Laslow wasn't going to allow him winning a swordfight after neglecting his sword training for so long.

The winner was no other than the handsome man, but he had to try his hardest to defeat the huge variety of attacks that weirdo of his friend unleashed. Although Laslow won, he fell to the ground, heavy-breathing just like the loser. They rested their backs against the side of the stairs that led to the helm platform.

"Phew! It's been long… since I've been so much… into a fight!" The winner huffed.

"Just give me… some time. I'll make it even harder for you… next time." The loser puffed.

"If it is a challenge you want, what about fighting me?" A redhead asked while offering them some water.

"Are you kidding us? There's no way we could win against you, Selena!" Laslow complained before taking a long gulp. Selena frowned and looked away.

"I'll be your opponent." Odin accepted quickly upon seeing her frown. He struggled to stand up.

"Huh? But you just took a beating! Are you looking for more?" Although she tried to be as prideful as she usually was, there was a note of worry in her voice. One that Laslow noticed. Odin grinned with bright colors on his face.

"If it is for the Crimson Moon's daughter, I, Odin Dark, will achieve the impossible to make her happy. So…" The mage muttered in a lower voice, standing closer to her. There was something he meant to say, but because Laslow was listening, he chose not to continue. Instead, he smiled radiantly and pointed at thumb at himself. "C'mon, I'll give you a good fight, I promise!"

Laslow watched how the ice queen blushed for no reason. Then she shoved Odin away and drew her sword with a wild smile. Her grip was shakier than it should be.

"You better prepare to get owned, you fool!" Selena laughed like the bully she was.

As the two of them began a one-sided spar match where Selena would show no mercy against Odin, Laslow watched them in silence, putting two and two together.

"When did they become a couple?" He wondered quietly, hinding an excited smile behind his hand.

* * *

I was sitting next to the door of my cabin. Not because I wanted to eavesdrop, which I wouldn't mind, but because I found two barrels there. Probably, they were listening to the conversation of the princesses, ready to intervene in case of that being necessary.

I chose to wait outside because I wanted to watch over the ninjas. If miss barrel was so eager to assassinate me, I feared what could happen when Camilla came out of that room.

Still, the princesses were taking really long to end their chat. When I sharpened my senses, I managed to listen to their conversation. They were talking about Corrin's childhood. About Elise, Leo and Xander. About Felicia, Flora, Jacob and Gunter. Within the amaze it awakened in me to witness such talk, the fact that Hinoka was nowhere close to acting resentful took the cake.

I found myself relaxing upon listening to their stories. There was one time where Elise and Corrin got their hands on some balloons. They tried to make Leo join them, but he refused aggressively because he lost again against Xander in a spar match. Because of his reaction, the balloons flew away and Corrin began crying. Elise tried to cheer him up, to no avail. Leo felt awful. Camilla then brought her wyvern, grabbed Leo and dived into the sky to retrieve the balloons before it was too late. When Leo returned them to Corrin, his knees were shaking like crazy, but he endured it. Corrin hugged him so tightly the balloons broke away from Leo's grip. Luckily, Elise was fast enough as to catch them again.

There was another time where Xander would babysit Corrin and Elise. In secret, he asked Camilla for guidance about what kind of topics he should talk with them: he was always so occupied by his duties he didn't know how to relax. Camilla tried her best to help him, but in the end the youngsters enjoyed Xander the way he was. He being awkward was funny all by itself. He used to smile more often back then, but the hard times he went through after that seasoned his heart. That is why his family tries so hard to make him laugh again like in the old days. Just the other day, Arthur almost did it, but there was something amiss in Xander's chuckles.

Hmm… It's a pity my advice didn't help Arthur, but Lord Xander did laugh… Hearing about that story made me curious about the crown prince. His position as the future king of Nohr is _no laughing matter_. See where I am trying to get, or should I stop making dumb puns when reflecting on my potential clients?

I saw from the corner of my eye one of the barrels move. Someone in my cabin was getting closer to the door. I made a quick move. I almost tripped, but I managed to sit on top of miss barrel before she could get out.

"Miles? What are you doing here?" Camilla asked me, a little surprised. Miss barrel tried to push me off, but I was assisted by mister barrel.

"Oh, you know. Making sure you didn't kill my girlfriend or anything. With you, one can never know." I grinned, trying to adopt a more casual posture on the barrel. The princess put her hands on her hips, upset.

"Oh, get over it already! And for your information, you better ensure not to let Hilda get away. She's a greater woman than you actually deserve, so show some spirit!"

Her comment really managed to hurt me there. I had no more wits to reply with, so I just left her waiting for a response that would never come. She then slapped my shoulder.

"Will you stop acting so pathetically? She may be over your league, but she's not out of your reach. Man up and go after her!" Camilla encouraged me.

I watched in silence how the princess went away through the corridors. *Sigh* If I intend on getting closer to her, I'd better find out the origin of her rivalry with me. Before, our mutual hostility was something I enjoyed, but it has become a troublesome obstacle I have no idea how to deal with.

"You should move." A male voice advised me. When I looked down, a kunai almost got my crotch. I let out a whine.

Before I could run away, Hilda grabbed the neck of my vest and dragged me inside the cabin. The barrels followed us in. I wonder which god I should start pleading to spare my life, the dusk dragon or the dawn dragon. Both? Both.

"You better explain yourself, nohrian scum! How do you dare leave our mistress alone with that _monster_?" The female ninja reproached my temerity staring at me intensely. Her partner close the door behind him.

"I-"

"She's not a monster." Hinoka corrected, interrupting me.

A silence invaded the room, and I wasn't brave enough to break it. The ninjas were speechless. A pleased smile took over my lips. Suddenly, I got punched and knocked down by Hilda, free of charge.

"That's for leaving me alone." Hinoka groaned, sitting on my bed once again.

"I had it coming." I groaned crawling my way to the wooden chair to sit on it. I think my nose started bleeding. At least my glasses weren't sent flying. I hate looking for them with my blurry vision.

"Lady Hinoka, what do you mean?" The female ninja asked, standing closer to her mistress.

"I mean that I was wrong about nohrians, Kagero."

"Did you really fall for those fairy tales, milady? I-" Kagero objected with a frown.

"Don't call them fairy tales! You weren't here with her… you didn't saw the light in her eyes when…" The princess muttered; pained to admit what happened. Then she glared at me. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I did. I'm sorry, princess." I bowed my head to her, pinning my nose to stop the bleed. My voice became funny. "I thought it would help you understand why Corrin did what he did, and for what I can see, it worked. Are you feeling better now?" About your insecurities regarding Corrin's love for you guys.

The princess glared at me some more, but when she realized getting mad at me would change nothing, she gave up, curving her back and looking gloomy.

"What am I even supposed to do now?" Hinoka asked to herself, dodging my question.

"Aren't you taking Lord Corrin back, milady?" Kagero asked respectfully.

"That's pointless now. He's not leaving his… 'fake' family." Hinoka replied, amused by the sound of that word. Was that irony what I just heard?

"Should we cancel the mission then?" The male ninja proposed.

"No, not yet, Kaze. Not until I have a word with him." The princess looked at me, holding fast her determination. "Will you really organize a meeting for us when we reach the shore?"

"That was my intention from the get-go. It's the least I could do after your promise of not starting any kind of riot."

Hilda froze. She stood up and approached me. There was fright in her face, which was odd: Hinoka didn't seem to be so easily scared. Something told me things were about to get ugly.

"Miles-dono, there's something I must inform you about. There are pirates in this ship. Once I found them, I promised them gold if they helped me 'rescuing' Corrin."

So there was going to be conflict after all! … I'm glad she decided to cooperate, but… I wish she never told me that. This pain… this is a new record for my migraines.

If she promised the pirates gold, then they wouldn't stop until they get their gold. If their original plan was to get their hands on the load of money we carried, then they wouldn't just stand down for nothing less, and it's not like we could just give them that much money. Summarizing: we're screwed.

"Does… it affect our deal?" The redhead asked, unsure about the outcome. I had a funny thought. I might as well be hung for a sheep as for a lamp.

"Normally, it would, but there's something you can do to fix it: fight with us."

"Come again?!"

"Milady Hinoka, if I may, it's not that hare-brained proposal." Kaze pointed out with an inteligent look. "The pirates might try selling their knowledge about you in exchange for their lives. However, if you prove to be just a loyal sailor, nohrians won't listen to numb and desperate accusations."

I admit I was surprised by that ninja, Kaze. That was actually the excuse I pretended to use if Hinoka refused. The fact that it was one of her comrades who informed her about that is a plus for me.

"I still don't like it, but… it seems I have no other choice." Hilda finally agreed, making a mug. "Okay, I will fight for Nohr, just for today." She grimaced over what she just said.

To be fair, she made us demons just some moments ago. Changing those concepts in her mind will take a while, but if Camilla was no longer a monster, I can proudly announce that Hinoka is doing good progress with my brain-wash. I mean, how would anyone describe what I'm trying to accomplish? Reconciling the two royal families, that is.

"What should we do now?" Kagero asked, watching me as though I was yet their enemy.

I waited to see if Hinoka wanted to sort that one out, but I guess her silence was because of the potential storm of feelings she had to be dealing with.

"For now, 'Hilda' should go back to work. The pirates might feel uneasy if she goes missing for this long. Make them feel everything is going just as planned. Meanwhile, I will think up how to sound the alarm so we can minimize casualties."

"We'll stay in the shadows then." Kaze nodded while returning to his barrel. Kagero kept glaring at me. She shortened distances between us and gave me a mortal stare. I gulped on instinct.

"Don't even think of betraying us. I've got you in my sights."

"I'll make sure to remember that, Kagero… san." I replied politely, smiling out of sheer fright.

Hilda and Kaze left the room, and I guess Kagero too, since she just disappeared after batting my lids. I sighed and moved over to my bed. I collapsed onto it and rested my eyes for some seconds.

Let's see… I have to visit Lilith, actually do my job for once, improve the relationships between kingdoms, ask Gunter for more clues, study magic, get better with the sword, solve my love problems… scratch that last one… make sure everyone is moderately fine… Peri and Laslow… Orochi's new condition… Arthur and Effie… Lord Xander's difficulties to smile… uuhh… organize a meeting with Leo, Azura and Corrin to discuss the onion soup, keep it a secret from Gunter or getting yelled at by him for having dragged Leo in… hide Hinoka and the ninjas and now deal with pirates in the middle of the sea. What more could I ask for?

Trying to forget my headache, I opened my eyes. I saw miss barrel watching me from the ceiling, similar to a silent spider.

Aaaaand not even thinking of betraying them. Kagero's got me in her sights. She did warm me. *Sigh* Why has everything to be bloody difficult?

* * *

Just after closing the door behind her, Hilda started going across the long corridor. Back to cleaning the deck.

"Lady Hinoka, may I ask you something?" The barrel asked the lady. She didn't stop walking.

"But keep it low. We might bump into someone."

However, Kaze wasn't very worried. That funny nohrian princess gave him an excuse to be seen as a moving barrel and go unscathed. Some soldiers saw him and giggled thinking it was Elise.

"Why did you choose to trust that nohrian?" Kaze inquired quietly, easily keeping up with the princess' pace. Hilda tucked her head.

"I never meant to give him any chance of proving himself trustworthy, but… he had the chance to take the lid off me and he didn't do such thing."

"Is that really it?" He frowned under the barrel. "Excuse my rudeness, but you left our detachment overnight to affront this mission on your own. Hadn't Kagero noticed, we wouldn't be here with you. I may be stepping out of line but… did we do anything to displease you, milady?"

"What's with that question?" The redhead replied, surprised by the tone of voice of her subordinate.

"You didn't trust in Kagero or me enough as to inform us of your purposes… but you will allow that stranger to take part into your mission so easily?" The barrel stopped for a moment, but it caught up with the sailor quickly.

Hinoka hadn't noticed how her actions harmed her allies. She believed it would be selfish of her to ask so much of them. But… if an amazing ninja like Kaze lost his composure for something like that, things had to be really tough for Hoshido. And it all started with Takumi's sudden change…

"I'm sorry, Kaze. It's been hard for me to trust anyone recently. After losing Corrin again… missing Azura… and seeing Takumi so enraged… I guess Miles-dono managed to loosen me up a bit with the massage he gave me. I didn't notice how stiff I had been until then." Hinoka apologized, checking over the corner of the dining room before moving on.

"Quite the opposite, it is me who should apologize. I beg you forgive me, milady. I shouldn't have bothered you with my problems when you have your own share." The ninja got back to his senses, formal and attentive. The redhead smiled.

"Think nothing of it, Kaze."

"And… you should probably keep quiet about that massage. If Kagero finds out, I fear for our new ally." The ninja added. Hilda raised an amused brow.

"That's… probably true. Thanks for the advice, Kaze. And… thanks for having followed me here. Knowing that you two are here is a huge relief."

The barrel couldn't reply because a couple of passengers just went by them. Hilda decided to hurry up and continue. That counselor was right about the necessity of meeting the pirates. She lost the track of time when she started listening Camilla's stories, and she left their side after being asked out by Miles. … Not in that sense.

* * *

Multi-tasking. I admit it's not the best of solutions, but I honed that skill more than my other assets. My years as a student helped me being capable of reading while doing some other things, like listening, walking and thinking about other stuff.

Ginnungagap, Giga for shorts, was like a nightmare. How could Lord Leo really believe me capable of controlling that incredible spell? What was he even thinking? The base processes I had to consider in order to cast Ember were like a child's play compared to Giga's. There were spirals… twisters… confusing magic terms I would compare to an apple's seed… basic elements in opposition to each other…

In short, I can't make heads or tails of it. The weirdest part of it was that I could actually feel what I had to do to cast the spell. Like… if I could actually cast it, despite all of my ignorance. Of course, that had to be wrong somehow. I refuse to believe I could just use that caliber of a grimoire in my second day as a wizard. It's unethical, okay?

That being said, I returned Giga to my bag and grabbed Ember to study it instead. Having a magic tome I could actually depend on when a dark shadow followed me everywhere –everywhere, including the toilet– helped me clinging to my sanity, which wasn't running high, precisely.

So! After emptying my intestines, I decided to arrange things the best way I could. Multi-tasking, that is. I needed to discuss with an authority the issue about the pirates, but Silas told me Leo returned to his cabin to get some rest after finishing most of the preparations needed for the disembark. Corrin had enough troubles to take care on his own, Elise would probably freeze if I pass the bomb onto her, and Camilla might just think I am pulling her leg.

That's right. The man I was looking for was the one who would one day rule Nohr. I said multi-tasking because I wanted to have a look at how his smiles felt like.

I found him at the prow deck, talking with the captain of _The sealord_. I may be wrong, but I got the feeling he was an ass kisser, that captain. There was diplomacy in his courtesy, but that wasn't everything. But then, who wouldn't want to promote oneself in front of someone like Xander?

I went up the stairs and waited next to them in order to overhear, my favorite activity. My shadow… I couldn't see her, but I knew she was around, somewhere.

"Lord Xander, may I ask why you chose to invade Hoshido overseas rather than overland?" The captain wondered, rubbing his hands.

His voice was deep. Although the Xander was big, the captain didn't fall behind: he was thick, heavy-looking and chunky. While Xander's clothes were dark and purple, the captain's were white and blue, not as impressive as you could imagine.

The prince's red eyes were set on the distant infinite. The wind toyed with his hair, but it never managed to stain his imposing image.

"My father insisted that we had to avoid getting close to _The bottomless canyon_ , no matter what. He even gave us the economic support to finance the invasion overseas." Xander explained. How… nice of Garon, sending us far from where his master slumbered. "If we were to lose these funds, I'd better be prepared to fight for my life if I showed my face to him."

I was startled to hear such rough words in a neutral voice like his. On one side, I didn't believe Garon's madness to be _that_ bad as to kill his heir; on the other side, I expected at least some kind of emotion from Xander, but… none.

"What are you saying, milord? I doubt his Excellency to be capable of having his heir killed." The captain replied, raising both brows. He just went and said it, didn't he?

Xander didn't reply, which could mean he didn't consider explaining the captain his miscalculation worth the effort, or just that he himself wasn't that sure. I opt for the first.

"Xa… Lord Xander, milord, I request permission to talk." I made myself known, waiting behind them with my back as straight as it could be.

"Stone. Go ahead." Xander allowed, turning back to face me.

Just standing in front of him and being studied by his eyes was enough to make me shiver. I thought it would be similar to Benny's usual grandness, but Xander was more… more like… someone too noble for me to address. I bet Mozu would tell me something similar. I cleared my voice a little.

"I am afraid to inform you that there are pirates in the ship." I informed, careful not to avert my eyes from his.

"Blimey! Pirates? In my ship?" The captain got freaked out. "Where are your proofs?"

I… didn't exactly foresee that I would need proofs. I should have asked Orochi to read my fortune beforehand. I would have done my multi-tasking just fine by killing two birds in one stone. Well, time to bluff.

"I saw them meeting up in a room. I overheard the word 'gold' too many times as not to grow suspicious, so I followed their moves around for a little bit longer." There. Take a truth, mix it with a lie, and you get a nicely trustable excuse/proof/whatever you need it to be.

"My boys are greedy bastards, but, thieves? Never!" The captain replied, standing between us.

Okay, I get it. I'm tarnishing his reputation in front of a big cheese like Xander, but come on. There are pirates, I'm telling you! A bad day can happen to anyone! Why is he so hell-bent on not listening to a word I speak? … Maybe… hmm… but is that even possible? I'm starting to see conspiracies everywhere. I must be going nuts.

"Are you implying that is okay to turn a blind eye on the pirates robbing the funds for the war?" I threw back in an attempt to shut him out.

"IF there are really pirates! C'mon, little man! Point a finger! I will tell you how wrong you are!" He challenged me, adopting a menacing posture. This dude… is trying to get on my nerves… and he's succeeding…

While I thought of a way to get rid of him, I saw something moving from the corner of my eye. Was that… a wooden fake wall?! Kagero! Oh, no… she was getting behind Lord Xander… and I guess the spiky thing in her hand isn't a rose… That darkness in her eyes… she was planning to commit regicide!

"Don't you DARE!" I suddenly yelled at the captain. "I won't allow you to make things even HARDER than they are already. If you think I don't see through your intentions, think again! Cooperate, or I will tell everyone the truth!"

Of course, that was a message destined for Kagero, who flinched and went back to her hiding spot. Heh, I got my sights on her too. … Wait, scratch that. With her cleavage, I'm not doing me any favors by saying things like that. You get the point.

"You… little… Who do you think you are?!" The captain growled like a wild beast ready to kill.

But then, I just so happened to stumble upon another secret. Yes, yet again. The captain wasn't trying to protect himself or his crew; he was hiding the comrades he made a deal with. Maybe that's how the corsairs got on the ship to being with. The more I thought about it, the clearer it was to me. How were a bunch of criminals going to infiltrate such important ship any other way? I guess the captain mistook Hilda for another criminal and helped her in.

My discovery aside, I just goofed like I've never goofed before. Raising a fuss in front of Xander could only play against me and his opinion about me. I wanted to get closer to the prince and have a look at his problems, so I'd better do something about my ruckus.

Although my pride and my principles were against it, I kneeled down and showed regret. I clenched my fists so hard my nails pounded my palms.

"I'm sorry I jumped on you like that, captain. That was unnecessary and disrespectful. I hope you can find within your kindness forgiveness for me." I muttered, hiding an unsatisfied glare under my eyebrows.

The captain was about to reply something cool, but he didn't expect me to actually apologize. He had to pardon me, or he would look resentful in front of the high prince. He's an ass kisser, remember? I had that against him.

"Apology accepted…" He grunted.

"I would appreciate it if you enlightened us about your… tantrum, Stone. What was all that about?" Xander asked with his arms closed, probably curious as to why a reasonably sane man like me would suddenly lose his mind.

"Absolutely, milord." However, I couldn't just tell him I saved his life and coerced a traitor to stay out of my way. Bluffing time, everyone. "I might be a little stressed with some of the issues I've been trying to solve. Adding a pirate assault to that equation was the last straw to break my back; and I have being breaking my back quite a bit lately. I trust you understand the severity of facing a skirmish in the middle of the sea, Lord Xander."

"In the worst of scenarios, we might even not reach the shore." The prince nodded. I contained myself in order not to make a pun of it, about grey waves… Oh, I just did it. My bad.

"I understand our good captain is against the idea of having pirates in his own ship, but that's just an unlucky event. He's not responsible for anything." I added, giving the captain a knowing look.

There. You wanted a way to avoid the grave you just dug yourself by attempt to rob the royals? I just gave you one. Stop getting in my way, you scoundrel.

"I… I know nothing about those pirates, Lord Xander. I'm sorry this happened." He finally agreed; looking away with what guilt looks like. Xander placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry, captain McDougal. If I had to be mad at someone, that would be the stowaways. Will you help us identifying the pirates?"

"That won't be necessary, Lord Xander!" I interceded quickly. If the pirates discovered their ally betrayed them, they might do the same with Hinoka, and I can't allow that to happen. McDougal was surprised by me once again, like if his opinion of me had taken a turn for the better.

His Blondness then crossed his arms and made a small grin. It was a nice grin, but it didn't reflect good feelings. It was almost like… Beruka? Before I could carry on with my analysis, I realized what his intentions with me were. *Cower*

"Is that so? I assume you will be the one leading us then, right, Stone?"

I felt like fainting, but I managed to control it and made instead a respectful bow. My voice almost cracked.

"You took the words out of my mouth, milord."

Me? Pointing a finger at the pirates? Sure thing! I'll even tell which barrels hide ninjas, which ones are fake walls and which disguised ladies are hoshidan princesses! Hahahaha! Aw… and here I believed I'd only make a sentence with that last part when I wanted to refer to Azura at the opera… heheheh… I'm so naïve… and I'm so screwed… *Giggles*

* * *

 **You know? I used to be a lot more descriptive, in my opinion. Like, extending a paragraph started by dialogue until I had given every detail about how they say it, what they gesture while saying it, clarifying who said what and the likes of it. I liked that part about my writing, but then I read a book and found a paragraph of two freaking words and a dot. That changed me. Welp, I guess that makes things easier for me: I don't have to bother being so descriptive anymore (I will try not to erase my descriptions that much; I liked them).**

 **I was told by literally a ramdom reader guy that the pacing of this story needed some work, and I agree. I thought that person meant about plot development (which needed faster pacing too), but he probably meant about the base speed of the chapter. I… think I've improved that, but that's not something I can really tell myself, if you know what I mean.**

 **That was a long 'last comments' part. Anyway, until the next time, bye-bye. *Waves hand***


End file.
